Luck of the Irish
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Sheamus has his hands full. From trying to get his title back from the Big Show to dealing with Alberto Del Rio, it's never an easy day for the Celtic Warrior. And then there's Kimber Gentry, SmackDown's newest backstage interviewer. Can he get her to drop her guard long enough to show her that he's more than just a hot headed brawler?
1. Part One: White Knight, Red Hair

I honestly don't where this one came from, hehe. I think it mainly stemmed from this week's episode of _SmackDown_. I was watching it and, I don't know, I just got inspired.

I'm not sure when this one will be updated (I'm still, mainly, concentrating on _Rise of the Crow_, _The Man in Me_, _Wrestling Between the Pages_ and _Dark Warrior)._

.

.

.

"Good match, Sheamus." one of the crew members, Bobby if he remembered correctly, called to the Celtic Warrior as he made his way through the backstage area.

Sheamus looked over at the younger man and nodded, "Thanks, fella."

He had to admit, things had gone pretty well. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he continued on. Hell, there was even a spring in his step and he couldn't deny his foot was still tingling from where it had planted itself right in Bertie's ugly, arrogant face.

Sheamus rounded a corner and drew to a stop, spotting Rey Mysterio standing up ahead, drinking from a bottle of the water.

The smaller man noticed him and lowered the bottle, nodding in his direction, "Congratulations, Sheamus. Good match."

"Thanks, Rey." Sheamus approached him, shaking the hand the other man offered to him, "Ya know, you would think it would get old, beatin' on old Bertie. But it just hasn' happened yet."

Rey grinned. He, too, had had his own problems with the arrogant Mexican aristocrat. So any chance he got to see Del Rio knocked down a peg or two were worth it.

Sheamus turned slightly, his gaze traveling a few feet up the hallway. His eyes began to grow thoughtful, his grin softening into a smile.

Up ahead, getting ready for an interview, was _SmackDown's _newest backstage reporter, Kimberlynn Gentry. Though she had only been there three months, the girl was getting a lot of backstage buzz. She was quite the little go-getter, always after one scoop or another. And pretty fearless, what with some of the hard hitting questions she would ask.

He had to admit it took guts for her to look a man dead in the eye and ask him why he was doing this and doing that or not doing this or that.

Yeah he respected the lass for sure. Though he couldn't help but wish she would ease up a little. Some of the fellas around there didn't take too well to nosy interviewers. Even cute ones.

And, in his esteemed option, the girl was definitely cute. In fact, he would classify her more as a knockout.

He watched as she flipped that long, dark brown, wavy hair of hers over her shoulder and talk to her cameraman. He said something and she laughed, that cute little upturned nose of her crinkling up.

Yeah she was a pretty girl, all right. Of that he couldn't deny.

"So you think they've picked Del Rio up off the canvas by now?"

Sheamus blinked and turned his attention back to Rey, a smirk dancing on his lips, "Eh, if Ah were them Ah'd leave his arse right where he lays. It'd serve him right."

Rey chuckled. His laughter soon died on his lips though as he looked over Sheamus shoulder. His mouth suddenly turned down in a frown, worry flaring up in his eyes.

"What's the matter, fella?" the Celtic Warrior followed the other man's gaze, taking note of just who the girl's next interview was with.

His blue eyes began to narrow, his jaw tensing, as he locked onto the massive mountain of a man towering over the small reporter.

This wasn't going to be good. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber looked up at the Big Show and swallowed inwardly.

She had to admit she wasn't exactly feeling confident about this newest interview. In fact, she was downright nervous.

"Are you ready to go?" Big Show snapped, "I haven't got all night."

Kimber glanced over at Joel, her cameraman, with an arched eyebrow. He offered a nod at her silent question and she raised her microphone, jumping right in. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

"At this time I'd like to introduce _SmackDown_'s newest World Heavyweight Champion, the Big Show." Kimber craned her neck back to stare up at the gigantic man before her, "Big Show, the WWE Universe is still buzzing over your surprising win against Sheamus at last month's _Hell in a Cell_."

"'Surprising'?" Show repeated, annoyed by the reporter's choice of words, "What's so surprising about it? It's like I've been saying for months now. That pasty ginger didn't stand a chance against me."

"Be that as it may," Kimber went on, "There are many who wonder why you seem to be evading the former champion. Why haven't you agreed to a rematch?"

"Why should I?" Big Show demanded, "I've already proven I'm the better man. I beat him. End of story. Why don't you go ask him why he can't move on already?"

"But isn't it his right as a former champion to get a rematch?" Kimber went on, unrelenting, "I would think that you would happily give it to him, given that you've already beaten him once before."

Show glared down at her. His nostrils began to flare and his face slowly turned a deep shade of red. At the sight of it Kimber visible swallowed and took a step back. Dread began to well up deep inside her stomach. Perhaps she had finally gone to far. . .

"So what are you saying, Kimber?" Show accused her, "Are you saying that I'm afraid of him? Huh? You think I'm a coward? Is that what you're getting at?"

Kimber took another step back, her eyes widening with alarm, "N-No. No, that's not what I'm implying at all. I just thought-"

"I don't care what you thought!" Big Show took a step towards her, his face filled with rage.

"Oi!"

Suddenly Sheamus approached, purposely putting himself between Big Show and Kimber. He looked up at the larger man with a glare, silently daring him to try something.

"What's the matter wit' you, fella?" the Irishman practically growled, "Pickin' on a woman half yer size and a quarter of yer weight? You want to pick on somebody, come pick on me."

Kimber looked between the two with apprehension. While she was sure Sheamus could hold his own, she still didn't want to see him possibly get hurt. Especially since he was only doing it to defend her honor.

"Guys, let's just calm down now, okay?" she replied hopefully, "Let's take a step back. Take a breather."

"Ah'll be takin' a breather all right." Sheamus muttered as he continued to look the Big Show dead in the eyes, "Ah'll be takin' a breather after Ah kick his arse."

Big Show began to grin, "You think it's going to be that easy, _fella_? Are you forgetting what happened last month? You gave me everything you had and you still came up short. Didn't you? What makes you think it's not going to be the same way again?"

"Let's step into the ring and find out." Sheamus began to smirk, "Come on, Show. If yer so sure you have this thing in the bag why don' you put yer title where yer mouth is?"

The Big Show looked the other wrestler up and down as he contemplated his options. He eventually flashed a triumphant smile at the Celtic Warrior and backed away.

Sheamus slowly turned back to the interviewer. He placed his large hand on her shoulder and looked her over. His fearsome features instantly smoothed away, being replaced with an expression of concern.

"You all right there, Kember?" he asked her gently as he studied her.

Kimber couldn't help but smile. One, because the situation had been defused and she was relieved. Two, because she had to admit she liked the way he said her name.

"I'm fine." she assured him, "Thank you, Sheamus."

He licked his lips and flashed that cheeky grin of his, "Don' worry about it. Any chance Ah can get to throw hands with him, Ah'll take it."

"Well, regardless, I'm glad it didn't come to that." Kimber stated with a sigh of relief.

"Ah well there's always next time." Sheamus slowly, almost reluctantly, removed his hand and walked away.

He had gone a few feet down the hall, about ready to turn the corner, when suddenly Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez flew out of the shadows. Alberto was on Sheamus in an instant, hitting the other man with vicious punches to his face and gut.

Sheamus grunted at the hits, falling back a few steps. But he quickly regained his bearings and met the other man head on, answering him with blows of his own.

Kimber's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes widening as she watching the two men rain blows down on each other.

Sheamus began to get the upper hand, adding a few well placed knees to his arsenal of hits. It wasn't long before Alberto was kneeling on the ground, covering his head to ward off the strikes.

Sheamus backed away, breathing heavily. Though he could have gone a few more rounds with the arrogant aristocrat he figured the guy had had enough.

As he started to turn away his eyes traveled back up the hallway. It was then that he noticed Kimber was still standing there, watching him with a mixture of hesitation and fear.

The hesitation he could understand. But the fear? He didn't like seeing it. Not in her eyes. And not directed at him.

Surely she wasn't afraid of him, was she? Why would she have a reason to be?

The thought made him uneasy. Rubbing his jaw he turned and began to walk away.

Unfortunately his mind was so focused on the reporter that he didn't see Ricardo sneak up on him, fire extinguisher in hand.

Kimber did, though, and she quickly called out, "Sheamus, look out!"

But it was too late. Sheamus didn't stand a chance as Ricardo nailed him in the back with the unforgiving metal, causing him to sink to one knee. The ring announcer quickly hurried over to his boss and helped him up, the pair taking off down the hallway.

A few of the crew, as well as Kimber, rushed over to the fallen man and checked on him.

"Hey, are you all right, Sheamus?" Bobby asked, looking the other man over.

Sheamus blinked a few times, getting his bearings. The fog he was feeling soon began to clear and instantly give way to anger. Breathing heavily, he rose to his feet and looked around, trying to spot Alberto and Ricardo.

"Where are they?" he all but snarled.

Kimber flinched at his tightly leashed rage and took a few steps back. Even though his anger wasn't directed at her, she still didn't like being in the vicinity of it.

"They took off out of the arena." another crew member told him.

The irate Irishman stormed off in the direction the pair had fled, leaving behind the nervous crew.

Kimber glanced over at Joel and called out hesitantly, "Did you get that?"

Joel lowered the camera and nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Great." Kimber replied drying as she leaned back against the wall and sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

She made her way through the arena later that night. As she did so she scanned the area, trying to find her ride.

"Hey, Kimber!" Josh Mathews called as he jogged towards her, his carryon slung over his shoulder.

"There you are." she greeted her best friend with a warm smile, "I was worried you might have left without me."

"Nah, I wouldn't leave you." Josh smirked as he approached her, "Who would chip in for gas money if I did?"

"Love you, too, Joshy." the _SmackDown_ reporter teased as she playfully slapped the _SmackDown_ commentator on the arm.

They fell into step beside one another and made their way towards the parking lot.

"So tonight was kind of interesting." Josh joked to his friend.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kimber sighed, "I'd like to forget about almost being another casualty of the Big Show's, thankyouverymuch."

"I'm just glad you're okay." he told her, offering one of his rare moments of sincerity.

"That's all thanks to Sheamus." Kimber explained, "If he hadn't come to my aid when he did. . ."

Her voice trailed off as the wheels in her mind started to turn.

She just wished she knew why he had done it.

"What?" Josh questioned at her silence.

"Nothing." Kimber shook her head, coming out of her thoughts.

They slipped out a side door and began to make their way across the lot and towards Josh's rental car.

"It's kind of funny, though." the _SmackDown_ reporter went on, thoughtful, "I'm surprised Sheamus helped me out."

"Why?" Josh glanced over at her, "He's a pretty good guy. It's no surprise he would come to your aid. Especially from the Big Show.

"Besides," he added with a grin and wink, "It doesn't hurt that you're cute."

"Pig." Kimber stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a shove.

Laughing, the pair reached the car and threw their bags into the backseat. As they climbed in and got settled Josh turned to her, pensive.

"What?" Kimber asked with a good-natured smile.

"Why's nothing ever happened between us?" he asked quietly.

"You mean after we had that really awkward kiss that ended with both of us laughing hysterically?" Kimber reminded him with a giggle, "Gee, Josh, I don't know."

"Oh yeah." Josh began to laugh at the memory.

He sent her a devilish look, "Besides, you drool."

"Ugh, I so do not!" Kimber gasped with feint hurt.

She slumped back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

Josh couldn't help but grin at her antics. He soon started up the car and they were heading off down the street and back to their hotel.

"Besides." Kimber added, the young woman growing serious, "I don't have time for romance. And definitely not with a co-worker. Not if I want to be WWE's first female commentator."

"As much as I'd love to share the announce table with you, Kim," Josh glanced over at her hesitantly, "You have to be prepared for that to never happen. I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kimber sighed, her eyes going to the ceiling, "Old Boys Club and all that. I get it."

She turned to him, set and determined, "But that doesn't mean it _can't _happen. Someday. So until that day comes I'll just keep working hard-"

"All work and no play." Josh couldn't help but quip.

"Yeah, yeah." Kimber grinned.

But deep in her heart she was serious. She would make her dreams come true. No matter how long it took. No matter how hard she had to work. She would be the WWE's first female commentator.

Someday. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus settled back against the massive bed in his hotel room. As he propped his back up against the headboard he let out a groan. What he wouldn't give to be in his own bed in his own home.

A scowl married his features. Had married his features since he left the arena that evening. That coward, Del Rio, and his equally cowardly ring announcer, Rodriguez, had high tailed it out of the arena as soon as they could.

No matter, the Irishman thought as a cold smile began to creep over his lips, he's be seeing old Bertie again soon enough. And then he'd pay him and Ricky back for their cheap shots.

He reached over and picked up the remote, turning on the television. His cranky mood lightened somewhat when he found a rugby game to get engrossed in.

"Come on, lads! Get some defense out there!" he yelled, cheering on his team.

A knock at the door interrupted his concentration on the game. He looked over at it with a glare, contemplating yelling for whoever it was to go away.

"Come on, Sheamus!" Kofi Kingston's voice called from the other side, "Open the door!"

Sighing, the Irishman turned off the television and clambered out of the bed. He grumbled as he reached the door and yanked it open, revealing Kofi, Christian and Ted DiBiase. The trio were looking at him with wide grins, either oblivious to his desire to spend the evening alone or just not caring. He suspected the latter.

"And what can Ah do for you gentlemen?" Sheamus questioned as he casually leaned against the doorframe.

Christian looked over his shoulder, peering into his room with a smirk, "You don't have a girl in there, do you?"

"And if Ah did, it wouldn' be any of your business." Sheamus told him, but did so with a smile.

"Come out with us." Ted tried to cajole him, "We're going to go down to the hotel bar and see what kind of trouble we can get into."

"Thanks for the offer, lads." Sheamus started to say, "But Ah don' feel much like partying."

The trio groaned, earning a chuckle from the large Irishman.

"First rounds on me." Kofi tried to entice him out of the room.

"Ale!" Christian prompted with a grin.

Sheamus pondered that for a few moments. After the night he had had a strong drink would definitely do him some good.

"All right." he relented, grabbing his wallet and cardkey from the bedside table, "You fellas talked me into it. Let's go."

The four made their way through the hotel and down to the bar. As they entered Sheamus noticed that a few of the other wrestlers, as well as some crew, were already there. It looked like the begins of a roaring good time. Made even better, or worse depending on Sheamus thirst for revenge, by the fact that Del Rio and Rodriguez were no where to be seen.

Kofi led the way up to the bar and ordered four beers. While they waited for their order to be filled the four men checked out the room.

While Sheamus scanned the dimly lit bar his blue eyes eventually landed on Kimber. To say he was surprised to see her was an understatement. He didn't know why, but he just figured bars weren't really her thing.

His surprise was tinted with sparks of annoyance as he noticed she wasn't alone. She was seated with Josh Mathews, the pair talking and laughing animatedly.

"Oi," Sheamus bumped Christian's elbow and nodded towards the pair, "What's the story on our new backstage interviewer there?'

"Kimber?" Christian shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really think she has one."

He began to grin, "Why? Thinking of making her your next conquest."

Sheamus gave him a look, letting him know he didn't appreciate the other man's insinuation. He had a bit of a reputation, he supposed, but most of the time it was just talk. The truth was, he didn't get around nearly as much as the other lads thought.

"I heard she and Mathews were dating." Ted volunteered.

"Me, too." Christian replied.

"See, now I heard they were only friends." Kofi added, "Who knows?"

"Who can keep up around here anyway." Ted joked.

The beers came and Kofi began to pass them around. Sheamus took his with a nod of thanks, but his eyes remained on the _SmackDown _reporter.

"Thinking of asking her out?" Kofi questioned, also looking at Kimber.

"She's not your usual type, is she?" Ted grinned, "No blonde hair. No big boobs-"

But with one look from the Irishman he promptly shut up and took a pull off of his beer.

Sheamus had to admit she definitely wasn't like the other girls he was used to going out with. Nice enough, they were. But the truth was, they could have been classified more as bimbos than anything. And the fact that they seemed more interested in his money than hisself didn't help.

No, Kimber was one of those who could never have been called a bimbo. She was too smart. Granted, maybe not that night with the Big Show, but normally yeah.

He just hoped those brains of hers didn't get her into any more trouble.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber took a sip of her white wine. At first she had been apprehensive about coming down there, but really she was glad Josh had dragged her along. She was having a great time. And she needed to unwind after such a tumultuous night.

"Thank you." she said, placing a hand on her best friend's arm, "I really needed this."

"Well I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself." Josh told her with an easy smile.

Layla approached their table at that moment. The former Divas' Champion appeared a little hesitant. She leaned down and whispered something in Kimber's ear before straightening and looking at her expectedly.

"Oh sure." Kimber told her with a smile, reaching for her purse.

She stood up and turned to Josh, explaining, "I'll be right back."

"No problem." Josh nodded.

"Thanks." Layla murmured as the two women walked off.

"Don't worry about." Kimber assured it, "It's happened to me before, too."

Josh took a drink of his beer as he searched out the room. He froze, the bottle slowly leaving his lips as he spotted a gorgeous girl at the end of the bar looking right at him.

He glanced over his shoulders just to make sure, causing the girl to giggle and nod. Smiling brightly, the _SmackDown_ commentator jumped out of his seat and made his way over to her.

He leaned against the bar and grinned, "Hi. I'm Josh."

"Hi, Josh." the girl murmured, tucking a strand of her ash blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm Candice."

"Hi, Candice." Josh leaned in and teased, "I couldn't help but notice you noticing me over there."

Candice giggled, "Yeah, I did. You, um, you're pretty cute."

"You're pretty cute yourself." Josh chuckled.

"So are you with the show, too?" Candice questioned.

"I am." Josh nodded.

"I thought so!" Candice's smile grew easier, "I thought you looked familiar. You're Josh Mathews, right?"

"That I am." Josh extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Candice shook his hand then motioned to the bar stool beside her, "Care to join me?"

Josh needed no further prompting and swiftly joined her at the bar. His quickness earned another giggle from her.

"So I take it you're a wrestling fan?" Josh asked, leaning in close to her.

"Of course." Candice murmured, also moving in closer.

"So which do you like better?" the commentator asked, "_Raw_ or _SmackDown_?"

"_SmackDown_." Candice instantly answered, "In fact, you're my favorite commentator."

Josh's eyes lit up, "Is that right?"

"Mmm-hmm." Candice trailed her fingers up his arm, "In fact, I think you're the sexiest guy on the show."

Josh's cheeks turned bright red, as did his ears. He couldn't believe his luck!

"So. . ." he cleared his throat, trying to play things cool, "How about you and me getting out of here and going someplace a little more quiet?"

Candice started to answer when she noticed something over Josh's shoulder. She let out a gasp and quickly pulled away from the commentator in fear.

Josh was confusion. It was at that moment that he sensed something behind him. He turned around and paled considerable when he discovered a very angry Sheamus standing behind him,

"She-Sheamus," he stammered nervously, "Hey."

"Ya have a beautiful girl and the moment her back is turned you start flirtin' with another woman." the Irishman snarled, "What kind of a man does that?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Candice gasped, insulted.

"No!" Josh quickly looked from Candice to Sheamus and back again, "I-I don't!"

He turned to Sheamus and shook his head so fast that it looked like it would fly off at any moment, "Sheamus, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" the Celtic Warrior crossed his massive arms over his equally massive chest, "And what would Kember say to that, fella?"

"Kimber?" Josh blinked, confused.

"Ugh!" Candice jumped to her feet and tossed her drink in his face, "You jerk!"

Josh sputtered and wiped at his eyes while the blonde stormed off out of the bar. As she did so she passed by Kimber, who was making her way back in. Kimber looked after her in surprise before turning around. Her eyes widened as she spotted a very wet and frightened Josh cowering before an enraged Sheamus.

"Some men would give their eye teeth for a girl like that." the Celtic Warrior was saying, "Beautiful. Smart. Classy. And you turn around and cheat on her. At least be a man about it and break up with her first instead of being a coward and going behind her back!"

"Kimber and I aren't dating!" Josh tried to reason with him, "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!"

"And here I thought I was more than that."

The two men turned to see Kimber standing there. She looked between them, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

She looked up at Sheamus and replied gently, "Before you kill him-and thank you for defending my honor, by the way-you should know that Josh is just a friend. Actually, he's my best friend."

She turned and added with mock anger, "Though I don't think he sees it that way. Really, Josh, I'm hurt. I thought I meant more to you. I thought we had something together."

Her words finally hit home and Sheamus closed his eyes, cursing to himself. Now it was his turn to turn red as embarrassment set in.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked sheepishly over at the commentator.

"Josh, Ah'm sorry, fella." he clapped the smaller man on the back, causing him to flinch and jump slightly, "If ya want, Ah can go see if Ah can find that girl and explain."

"No." Josh sighed, wiping his face with a napkin, "She's long gone by now anyway. I'm . . .I'm just going to go up to my room and dry off. Goodnight, Kimber."

"Night, Josh." Kimber patted her friend on the back as he passed, the young woman trying hard not to laugh.

When he was gone she turned her attention back to the wrestler. She couldn't remember ever seeing him look so humiliated before. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing him look humiliated period.

"Ah owe you an apology, as well." Sheamus told her, "Ah saw him over here with that girl and Ah. . .Ah jumped to conclusions. Ah'm sorry about that, Kember. Ah'll let you get back to yer evening."

He started to walk off when Kimber reached out and stopped him. Her touch sent a spark of electricity up his arm, causing Sheamus to stop in his tracks.

He worried that when he looked at her he'd see only anger. To his surprise, though, he found her watching him with nothing but kindness shining in her green eyes.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." she replied, offering him a sunny smile, "_Again_. I really did appreciate it."

"Besides," she added jokingly, "It's nice to know that chivalry isn't completely dead."

"Well," Sheamus let out a sigh, glad to see that she wasn't going to hold it against him, "Ah think a round of drinks is needed to make up for me embarrassing myself tonight. What do you say?"

"That's really very kind of you-" Kimber started to protest but he interrupted her.

"It has nothing to do with kindness, lass." Sheamus grinned, "Ah just figured Ah owed you one, is all."

There was a part of her that wanted to say yes. A big part. For research sake, of course. A chance to sit down and talk in depth with him. Maybe get to know the inner workings of the WWE from another side.

Besides, she thought as her eyes quickly darted over his body, she could think of worse ways to spend the evening.

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She felt her own cheeks begin to turn red and she just prayed he didn't notice them.

_What are you doing?_ she asked herself, _Stop it! You're here for the job, remember?! Not dating! Besides, if you've seen one handsome, charming Irishman you've seen them all. So snap out of it and quit acting like some fangirl!_

"Again, thank you." she replied, her tone a little overly polite, "That's a very nice offer but I think I'm going to turn in. We do have to be on the road early tomorrow, after all. Goodnight, Sheamus."

And with that she turned and quickly walked out of the bar.

Sheamus watched after her, brows knit. He couldn't figure her out. She ran hot one minute and cold the next.

Could she be miffed over what had happened between Josh and himself? No, no that couldn't be it. She had actually looked like she thought the whole thing was rather funny.

So what was it? What had caused her to pull away from him?

He blinked, realization hitting him like a chair shot to the back. Of course! She was still a little leery of him because of what happened back at the show.

He could still see the fear in her eyes. Fear that had been directed right at him. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it.

The Celtic Warrior let out a sigh, shaking his head with dismay. He had to prove to her that she had nothing to fear from him. He had to show her he was more than some common hooligan.

He tried to tell himself that it was simply because he didn't want her to get the wrong impression about him but that was far from true. The truth was he liked the lass. A lot. More than he could remember liking a woman in a very long time.

He just hoped she could let her guard down long enough to see him as the man he really was.


	2. Part Two: Misunderstandings

Sheamus ran forward and leveled Cody Rhodes with a forearm, knocking him to the mat. A few members of the house show crowd booed but the majority cheered. Sheamus pushed the reaction of the minority away with ease.

_Can't win 'em all_, he thought, getting back to the match at hand.

He dragged the younger man up to his feet by his head before picking him up with one arm and slamming him down on his knee for the Irish Curse Backbreaker. As Cody landed on the canvas he quickly covered him for the pin.

One! Two! The young wrestler kicked out at the last minute.

Sheamus came to rest on his knees, trying to get his second wind and think of a new strategy.

He slowly got to his feet and collected Rhodes, bringing him up with him. He set him up for White Noise but Cody drove his elbow into the Irishman's face, forcing him to let go.

Cody slipped behind him and shoved him through the ropes. Sheamus landed out on the outside mats with a 'thud', pain shooting through his body.

He slowly rose to his knees, taking a few deep breathes. He climbed back up onto the apron and Cody advanced on him. The cocky young man was just about to grab him when Sheamus sent a vicious blow to his gut, knocking him back.

Both men were unmoving as they tried to work through their growing fatigue.

The crowd's cheers grew as Sheamus got to his feet and climbed onto the top rope from the outside. Unfortunately Cody was up in an instant, grabbing the other man's arm and yanking him back into the ring.

As Sheamus got to his feet Cody jumped on the ropes and came back, his foot connecting with Sheamus' jaw, causing the bigger man to fall to the canvas.

Rhodes dove on top of him for a pin. One! Two!

Sheamus kicked out, the crowd's cheering growing.

As he rose to his feet Cody ran to the other side of the ring, meaning to do the same maneuver again. He launched himself off the ropes but at the last minute Sheamus caught him.

Without wasting any time he set him up for White Noise and planted him into the mat. But he wasn't don't yet.

He went to the corner and began to pound his chest, chanting, "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

The crowd began to chant with him, knowing what was coming.

Cody shakily got to his feet and staggered before turning around. He was only able to go a few steps before the Celtic Warrior leap forward, driving his boot into the other man's face.

Cody crashed to the canvas and Sheamus quickly covered him.

One! Two! Three!

The crowd began to scream as Sheamus' music played out over the arena.

The Irishman rose to his feet, raising his arms to the crowd. He began to pound his chest before spreading his arms wide and bellowing.

As he did that Cody's tag team partner, Damien Sandow, slipped into the ring, meaning to attack the Irishman from behind. He started to go for him when Sheamus, sensing he wasn't alone, quickly spun around and delivered another kick. Sandow was down for the count.

"Fella!" Sheamus roared to the crowd before slipping out of the ring and making his way backstage.

As he walked a grin began to form on his lips. He loved a good fight. And that was definitely a good fight.

He was just starting to make his way towards the locker room when he spotted Alberto and Ricardo standing a few feet up ahead. The two men spotted him and froze for a moment before turning and darting towards the back of the arena. Sheamus quickly took off after them in hot pursuit.

The pair raced out of the arena and into the parking lot, trying to make a break for Del Rio's car. Alberto was able to dive in and start it up but the much slower Rodriguez was easily caught.

As Sheamus spun the other man around Alberto sped out of the lot and into the night. The Irishman watched after him before focusing his vengeance on Ricardo.

"Please! Please, Sheamus!" the other man pleaded with him.

Sheamus simply spun him around, sending him crashing onto the hood of a car. Ricardo hit it with vicious force, denting it in. Groaning, he rolled over and blinked, trying to get his bearings.

That was a mistake. Sheamus stepped up to him and began to pound his fist into the other man's chest. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!

Ricardo moaned and slumped down, all but out.

Shoving him off of the hood, Sheamus turned and made his way back towards the building. That wasn't the man he wanted but that bleedin' coward would do for now.

As he stormed back into the building he was met by Christian and Ted. The two men fell into step beside him, laughing.

"Nice throw there, _fella_." Ted told him good-naturedly.

Sheamus found himself grinning despite the situation.

"It would have been better if Ah could've gotten my hands on Bertie." the Irishman replied, "But Ah'll be seein' him soon enough."

They entered the locker room and began to pull out their street clothes, gather their towels and the like.

"The sooner the better." Sheamus muttered as he snatched up his towel, "Then Ah can get back to focusing on the Big Show."

"Good luck there." Christian grinned over his shoulder at the larger man, "Considering he seems to be ducking you."

"The guy didn't even show up tonight cause he heard you were gonna be here." Ted added with a laugh.

"Yeah, well just don't let him hear you say that." Kofi mentioned as he entered the room, "You saw what he almost did to Kimber and she's just a reporter."

Sheamus paused, his eyes instantly narrowing.

"Mmm, that girl is fine." Ted snickered as he slipped his t-shirt over his head, "I'd love to make her a member of the DiBiase Posse."

"She is pretty cute." Kofi agreed with a grin.

Christian noticed that Sheamus was remaining uncharacteristically quiet. He winked at the other guys before bumping the Celtic Warrior on the arm.

"What do you say, _fella_?" he grinned at the other man, "You think she's pretty cute?"

"Yeah." Sheamus blinked, coming out of his thoughts, "Yeah, she's pretty."

"She seems nice enough." Ted stated as he took a seat on the bench and began to do up his shoes, "Maybe a little too focused on her job, though. She doesn't go out with us after shows or anything."

"She's just driven, is all." Sheamus shrugged, "Ah respect her for it."

"Oh. You _respect_ her." Christian looked over at Ted knowingly.

"He _respects_ her _a lot_." Ted snickered.

He glanced over at Sheamus and froze, his eyes going wide. The other man was glaring at him, his features fearsome.

"I-I was just kidding, Sheamus." Ted squeaked.

Sheamus slowly rose and walked over to the smaller man. He leaned down, till they were nose-to-nose, and Ted swallowed hard.

Kofi and Christian looked at one another, both men worried. They simultaneously wondered if they would be able to pull him off the other man should a brawl break out.

"Aww, Ah'm just foolin' wit' ya, fella!" the Irishman began to grin, playfully slapping the smaller man on the shoulder.

Ted started to smile, albeit weakly.

Sheamus grabbed his towel and soap and made his way back to the showers.

As he stepped under the hot spray his thoughts traveled to the pretty reporter. He couldn't help himself. It seemed like lately his thoughts always went to her.

He just didn't understand it. Why was she able to get to him like no other woman had before?

_Face it, fella_, he told himself, _Ya got it bad for the lass._

He shook his head and grinned at himself.

He figured he was so infatuated because she wasn't like the normal girls he had dated.

_As if yer datin' her already_, he sighed silently, _The only date you should be thinkin' about is the one with the Big Show to get yer title back_.

He finished showering and, wrapping a towel around his waist, made his way back out to the locker room. It was surprisingly deserted, the rest of the guys already having left.

He took a seat on the bench and sighed, not happy with this turn of events. Del Rio and Big Show. That's where his head needed to be. Not focusing all of his attention on a girl.

A gorgeous girl.

He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. He was hopeless.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber leaned back in her chair and stretched, her arms rising high above her head. She moved her head from side to side to get the kinks out of her neck. Spending three hours in a chair, no matter how comfy it started out, was murder on her body.

Yawning, she removed her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes. Slipping them back on, she put in another DVD and cued it up.

Tapping her pen against her legal pad she watched as Triple H came out to say a very heartfelt goodbye to his best friend, Shawn Michaels. Her tapping stopped and she actually began to tear up a little just watching it. What Triple H felt for Shawn was a lot like what Kimber felt for her own best friend, Cassidy. If Josh was her road best friend than Cassidy was definitely her home best friend.

And if the two men had gone through even half the things the two women had. . .well she could understand their bond.

She was doing research for a sit down interview she was going to have with her boss a few weeks from now for . Stephanie's idea, of course. Which was fine with the young reporter. She jumped at the chance and hoped she did such a good job that it led to even more opportunities.

Kimber jotted down a few notes before looking back up.

"I just wanted to come out and say," Triple H was saying, his voice choking up with emotion, "That there's something I always wanted to say to Shawn and I've never said it. But I want to say it now in front of the whole world."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut short as suddenly there was Sheamus, bellowing and driving a steel pipe into Triple H's back.

Kimber let out a cry of alarm, her hands going to her mouth. She found she could only watch on, wide eyed, as the Celtic Warrior stood over the fallen man, pipe raised for another shot. His features were hardened, his blue eyes filled with cold rage.

Seeing that the other man wasn't going to get up any time soon, the Irishman backed away and slipped behind the curtain.

The screen went to black but Kimber made no move to turn it off. She continued to stare blankly at it, horrified.

She couldn't believe that was the same smiling, charming man who had stood up for her just last week.

She slowly turned her chair around, her head in her hand. She accidentally bumped her reading glasses and she ended up yanking them off of her face and tossing them onto the consol.

She didn't know what to think. She was so conflicted and not sure what to do.

Seeing that rage, that threat of violence. . .

It caused her to shiver. And the memories. . .all the bad memories it brought rushing to the forefront. Memories she'd like to forget.

She shook her head, instantly deciding that unless it was work related she wouldn't have anything more to do with him.

It might have been rash, maybe even absurd, but she just couldn't do it.

The sounds of Bon Jovi's _It's My Life _suddenly filled the production room, causing the _SmackDown _reporter to jump.

She exhaled, willing her pounding heart to subside, and reached for her phone.

"Hey, Josh." she greeted her friend, her voice sounding a little more strained then she would have liked.

"Hey." he paused for a second before asking lightly, "So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing." she replied, hoping her tone sounded more casual, "Just looking over some video footage. Stephanie wants me to interview Triple H for the website."

There was another pause and Kimber could just hear the wheels in his mind turning.

"Are you all right?" he asked at last.

"I'm fine." she quickly answered him.

"Wanna try that again with the truth." he chuckled good-naturedly.

"It's nothing." Kimber stated as she swiveled around in her seat, reaching for her reading glasses and putting them away, "I was just thinking."

"About Andrew?" Josh questioned her gently.

Kimber cringed at the name, hating herself for her reaction. For allowing that simple name to do that to her.

She didn't say anything but then she didn't have to. Josh knew the answer well enough.

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"No." Kimber assured him, "He wouldn't dare."

"So why are you thinking about him?" he wouldn't let it drop.

Kimber's eyes flittered back to the blank screen. She could still see the attack. Again and again it ran in her mind.

She turned off the monitor and leaned back in her chair, contemplating.

"What do you think about Sheamus?" she asked after awhile.

"You sure I'm the person to ask?" Josh muttered, bitterness coloring his words.

Kimber couldn't help but grin about that, "Josh, get over it already. Besides, you were too good for that girl anyway."

"Yeah, whatever." the _SmackDown _announcer sighed loudly into the phone, earning another grin from Kimber.

"So what do you think?" she couldn't help but prompt. She really wanted to get his opinion.

"He's an okay guy, I guess." Josh informed her, adding jokingly, "A little quick to anger maybe."

Kimber glanced down at the consol. She thought as much. Heck, she had seen as much a few times now.

"Why do you want to know?" Josh began to tease her, "Do you have a crush on him? That's it, isn't it? You want to have his ginger babies."

"Josh!" Kimber gasped, partly aghast, partly laughing.

She shook her head, assuring him, "I'm not interested in him. I was just curious, is all, considering that he's stood up for me not once but twice in the course of an evening."

She leaned back in the seat and murmured, "Besides, I'm not here for a boyfriend, remember?"

Josh chuckled, "I know. I just wanted to give you a hard time."

"Well you succeeded. Congratulations." Kimber giggled.

There was a muffling of voices followed by Josh stating, "Hey, Kim, I hate to do this to you but I have to go. But I promise we'll talk before the show Tuesday."

"I understand." Kimber smiled into the phone, "Oh, and I'm actually going to see you sooner than that. Vince and Triple H want me to go to Raw Monday and interview a couple of the guys."

"Great!" Josh replied enthusiastically, "I'll see you then."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Kimber hung up the cell.

She put the phone on console, her eyes going back to the screen. She debated not on if she should watch the rest, but whether she would be able to.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to do it.

_Come on, you have to do this_, she told herself, _You _need_ to do this. You can't very well interview the guy if you're shaking like a leaf. So suck it up, put the video back on and watch._

She opened her eyes, at once set. She reached over and turned the monitor back on, followed by the DVD.

_Just focus on the job, _she thought, _That's the only thing that matters._

.

.

.

.

.

Monday came quickly. With it came another town, but the same old routines.

After some radio and TV interviews Sheamus spent that afternoon hitting the gym with a couple of the guys. As Megadeath blared out of his iPod earbuds, he lifted weights.

He loved this: pushing himself. Seeing how far he could go. He was always about a challenge whether it came from weights or wrestling. It didn't matter.

He had just finished an intense thirty minute workout when he wrapped a towel around his neck and made his way over to the bar to get a Gatorade. As he approached he noticed Josh standing at the end of it, talking to a very pretty, dark haired girl.

"Josh, fella, Ah'm sorry to bother ya, but Ah need to talk to you for a minute." the Celtic Warrior clapped his hand on the smaller man's back.

Josh jumped at the sudden intrusion and he looked up at Sheamus hesitantly.

"Can it wait?" he asked the wrestler as he bobbed his head towards the woman, "I was just talking to Mindy here and-"

"Oh my God!" the dark haired woman squealed with delight, pushing past Josh to stand before the Irishman, "You're Sheamus! I am such a fan!"

Sheamus chuckled with embarrassment over her enthusiastic nature, "Thank you, that's real kind of ya."

Mindy leaned in even closer, offering him a dazzling smile as she confided, "I have to be honest, I have such a crush on you."

Josh's face fell, his shoulders slumping. He looked completely crestfallen.

Sheamus glanced over her head to the other man, offering him an apologetic look, but Josh didn't appear too keen on forgiving him.

He turned back to Mindy and laughed nervously, "Um, thanks, err, Mindy. If you don' mind, though, Ah really need to talk to my friend here."

The young woman looked disappointed and she sighed, shrugging, "Sure. I guess."

"Thanks." Sheamus slipped an arm over Josh's shoulders and led the smaller man away.

"Yeah, thanks." the _SmackDown _commentator muttered dryly.

"Ah really am sorry, lad." the Celtic Warrior replied hesitantly, "If Ah'd known-"

"What do you want, Sheamus." Josh grumbled.

"Ah want to know about Kember." Sheamus got right to the point.

Josh's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. First Kimber wanted to know about Sheamus and now he wanted the dirt on her. Oh yeah, there was nothing going on there.

_Yeah, right_. Josh thought with a inward smirk.

"What do you want to know?" he decided to play around a little, "Her favorite foods? Favorite color? Does she like to take long walks in the rain?"

His chuckle slowly died as he took in the annoyed expression of the large Irishman.

"Sorry." he apologized as he cleared his throat, "Um, well, she started working for the company three months ago. She's focused on her job to the point where she doesn't have time for much of anything else. Basically she's trying to make a name for herself in the business."

Sheamus thought over what he had said. He respected that she was so passionate and driven. Two things that he, himself, prided himself on.

But it was a bit of a double edge sword. All that passion and fire was going to be directed at her job. It was clear that she had no time for anything else in her life.

So there it was. As much as it sucked, as much as he didn't want to, he decided to back off. Unless she showed some interest he'd give her space and let her concentrate on her job.

"Thanks, fella." he clapped the smaller man on the back, earning another flinch, and walked back over to the weights.

"Hey, fella."

Sheamus turned and smirked as John Cena approached, the two men shaking hands.

"Just finishing up?" the Irishman asked and John nodded.

"Yeah." Cena told him, "I've got to hit the showers and then do a Make A Wish."

"Good man." Sheamus told him, "Ah'm about finished up meself."

"Preparing yourself for Show?" John asked with a grin.

"Somethin' like that." Sheamus smirked.

"You know, I wanted to tell you congratulations." John replied, "You put on a hell of a match against him last month."

"Thank ya. Ah just wish it would have ended a bit differently." Sheamus sighed and slowly began to smile, "But Ah'll get him next time."

"Count on it." John shook his hand and headed out.

As he left he passed by a WWE camera crew who were making their way inside. Sheamus instantly took notice of them, disappointed that Kimber wasn't among them.

"Sheamus, Sheamus, can we have a word?" one of them asked as they approached.

"What can Ah do for you fellas?" Sheamus grinned at them.

"We were just wondering if we could get a quick sound bite for _Outside the Ring_?"

"Sure, sure." Sheamus waved them on, "Go right ahead."

"Okay, Sheamus," the producer asked, "Can you give us a quick run through of your workout routine?"

"My workout routine?" the Irishman repeated with a nod, "Well first what Ah do-"

Suddenly a commotion came from behind the crew. Before anyone could move Alberto and Ricardo shot passed them and attacked the larger man. They plowed him with blows, driving him back.

Sheamus began to fight back, leveling Ricardo with a blow to the jaw. As he fell the Celtic Warrior set his sights on Del Rio. The two men went back and forth until Del Rio started to get the worst of it. The only thing that saved him was when Ricardo somehow managed to recover and send a kick to the back of Sheamus' leg, causing him to stagger. The two men took that opportunity to take off.

Eyes blazing, Sheamus started to go after them but they made it to Alberto's car and sped away.

The Irishman looked after them, chest heaving and eyes filled with murderous rage.

This ended _now_.

.

.

.

.

.

That night's _Raw_ came quickly. The backstage area was bustling with activity.

"Okay, Joel." Kimber stated as she approached her cameraman, "We're supposed to be interview Del Rio sometime tonight."

"Great." the cameraman muttered, rolling his brown eyes.

Kimber smirked at him, confiding, "I'm not exactly looking forward to it, either."

She glanced over his shoulder, his smile instantly dieing. Involuntarily, she found herself backing up a step.

Sheamus was making his way down the hall, appearing more like a charging bull than a man. It was clear he was angry and just spoiling for a fight with a certain Mexican aristocrat.

He had no luck finding them but he did see Kimber standing up ahead with her camera. At the sight of her his anger began to subside somewhat. He could definitely feel some of the tension leaving his body.

_Ah'm just gonna say hi to her_, he thought, _There's nothing wrong wit' saying hi her._

"Kember, how are you, lass?" he greeted her, a slow smile coming to his lips.

"Sheamus. Hello." Kimber nodded, her tone overtly polite and detached, "If you'll excuse me."

Sheamus blinked, surprised by her cool welcome. She had never been less than nice to him before.

He watched after her for a few moments before falling into step beside her, "Have Ah done something' to ya? Are you mad at me for something'?"

Kimber drew to a stop and glanced down at the ground before turning back to him. She tried to appear passive, but he could see something lurking in her eyes. Hesitation? Fear? He didn't quite know what but he didn't like it.

"Kember?" he prompted her gently.

"No, I'm just very busy." she said as she turned and headed off down the hallway, "Excuse me."

Sheamus watched after her in confusion. What was that all about?

Kimber continued on, her heart racing and her legs shaking. She cursed herself for feeling so afraid of him. And she cursed him for getting that kind of reaction out of her.

She was so engrossed with her thoughts about him that she didn't notice Alberto standing in front of her until she practically ran into him.

"Oof!" she gasped in surprise.

Alberto chuckled, his arms easily coming around her waist to steady her, "Careful, _nena_."

Kimber pulled back, trying to put as much room between herself and him as possible, "Alberto, hello. I'm glad I ran into you-"

"The pleasure is all mine." the Mexican aristocrat winked at her.

Kimber ignored that and went on, "I'm hoping now would be a good time to set up that interview."

"Ah, I'm afraid not, _nena_." Alberto looked around, growing nervous and preoccupied, "But I promise I will give you one after the show."

He started to make his way up the hall when he suddenly turned around and took off in the other direction. A few seconds later Sheamus came barreling after, the Irishman livid.

He rounded a corner but came back a minute later, alone.

He spotted Vickie Guerrero standing up ahead and talking to Dolph Ziggler. The bleach blonde noticed his approach and he quickly made himself scarce. Vickie looked after him in confusion before slowly turning around. Her eyes widened as the angry wrestler drew near and she quickly flashed a phony smile.

"Hi, Sheamus!" she cooed.

"Ah want a match with Del Rio and Ah want it tonight!" the Celtic Warrior bellowed so loudly that it caused Kimber to flinch from her spot down the hall.

Vickie's phony smile wavered, "She-Sheamus, that's impossible. The matches for tonight have already been set."

"Then Ah want a match wit' him at _Survivor Series_." Sheamus muttered darkly.

"I'll certainly consider it." Vickie grinned brightly at him but her eyes were full of uneasiness.

"Ah don' want consideration." Sheamus' tone was filled with tightly leashed rage, "Ah want the match."

"Look, Sheamus, I'm the Managing Supervisor of _Raw._" Vickie told him weakly, "If y-you want a match, you have to take it up with Booker."

Sheamus began to grin slowly, "Fine. Ah'll take it up wit' Booker all right."

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night he made his way through the arena, his bag slung over his massive shoulder. As he passed both wrestlers and crew alike tried to steer clear of him.

It was fine by him. He was on the hunt for Del Rio and he didn't need anyone getting in his way.

He entered the parking garage and drew to a stop, a devilish grin appearing on his lips and a sinister light coming to his eyes.

There was good ole Ricky standing by one of Bertie's prized cars. He was texting, completely unaware of the trouble that was about to befall him.

The Celtic Warrior started to advance but his steps began to slow, his face filling with confusion.

He drew to a dead stop and watched as Kimber came from the other direction. She approached the announcer, who presented her with a bouquet of red roses. Kimber took them slowly, looking at them in surprise.

Ricardo said something to her and led her over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for her, Kimber glancing at him before sliding into the seat. The announcer quickly closed the door and ran around to the driver's side. He got in behind the wheel and it wasn't long before the car was roaring to life and tearing out of the garage.

Sheamus looked after them, jaw locked and eyes narrowed. He slowly began to shake his head and laughed coldly.

He felt like an arse. A foolish arse. He actually thought the girl had class. Had some convictions. He thought she wanted to work hard and make a name for herself in the business.

But the truth was her pretty head could be turned with a flash of the cash.

He couldn't believe it. He thought she was the last person to be bought off. Especially by the likes of Del Rio.

Angry, he turned and stormed over to his rental car. He had a long night in the gym

ahead of him.

.

.

.

.

.

Ricardo pulled up in front of a lavish restaurant and cut the engine. He hurriedly got out of the car and raced around to the passenger side, opening the door for Kimber.

"_Señorita._" the announcer stated as he held out his hand to her.

Kimber looked up at him in hesitation for a moment before taking it and allowing him to help her from the car.

Without another word Ricardo rushed back to the driver's side and got it. Within seconds the car was once again hitting the street, whipping around the corner to where, Kimber presumed, he was going to park it.

She slowly turned back to look at the restaurant. She didn't understand why the interview had to take place there. The arena would have been perfectly fine.

"Better get this over with." she sighed and made her way to the front door.

The second she went inside she could hear Alberto snapping at Joel, "No, you peasant! Over here! Film me from over here! This is my good side!"

Kimber closed her eyes and counted to ten. This wasn't going to be a good night. . .

.

.

.

.

.

A lone cab pulled up to the hotel later that night. The back door opened and a frustrated Kimber emerged. She paid the driver and made her way inside.

All she wanted to do was go to her room and get some sleep.

She was still cursing that letch, Del Rio, as she stormed through the lobby and over to the elevators. She jammed her thumb on the button and took a step back, arms crossed over her chest and high heeled foot tapping angrily against the marble floor of the lobby.

Sheamus emerged from the hotel gym, freshly showered but also, still, freshly angry. He turned and started to head over to the elevators when he paused in disbelief.

The very reason for his anger was standing right there in front of him.

Feeling his temper rising, the Irishman made his way over to her. As he approached he noted her dour stance but forced the instant concern that flared up within him down. He didn't want to feel anything for her but the anger that was bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

"What's the matter?" he quipped coldly as he stopped behind her, "The gifts Del Rio give ya not good enough?"

Kimber blinked and spun around in surprise. Her surprise grew as she took in the six-foot-six-inch tall man's glower.

"Excuse me?" she was more than a little confused.

"Or maybe it was the bouquet of roses." Sheamus went on with an icy grin, "You wanted two dozen instead of one, right?"

"I don't. . ." her voice trailed off as realization hit her. He must have seen her leave with Ricardo tonight, "Sheamus-"

"Ya know, Ah have to say Ah expected more outta you, Kember." he muttered, his anger fueling on, "Ah certainly never expected you of all people to be turned by a flash of the cash."

"Now wait a minute!" Kimber snapped, insulted, "Sheamus, you're. . ."

She let her voice trail off. She wasn't going to explain anything to him. He didn't deserve an explanation. It was none of his business what she did.

"Ugh." she grunted and started to turn back around to face the elevators.

Sheamus reached out and grabbed her arm without thinking. The grip wasn't hurtful, just firm and meaning to keep her in place.

Kimber spun around though, a look of stark, abject fear written across her features.

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked, easily pulling free of him and backing away. She stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes, trembling.

Sheamus paused, surprised by her violent recoil from him. Hurt began to well up in his chest and shine through his eyes as he took a step back and shook his head.

"Ah would never hurt you, Kember." he replied quietly.

She continued to stare fearfully up at him, unmoving. It was almost as if she were afraid to do anything for fear of what he would do next.

Wounded and still feeling agitated, Sheamus turned and stormed off, going for the stairs.

The elevator behind her chimed, the doors sliding open. The ding seemed to bring her back and, blinking, she turned and went inside. She hit the button for her floor and leaned back against the wall, her head falling into her hands.

She felt so embarrassed for reacting like she had. She lifted her head, raking her hands through her hair.

"Way to overreact." she chastised herself.

She could still see his expression. The absolute, sincere hurt in his eyes. It was real, she could tell. She was well versed in seeing an act. The real thing looked much different.

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. It was just too much after the terrible night she had had.

She opened her eyes, a bit of her anger coming back. She grabbed onto it, wrapped it firmly around her as though it could shield and protect her.

Why would he care what she did or whom she was with? It was none of his business. The nerve of that man! He intervenes on her behalf one time with the Big Show and suddenly he thinks he's her protector. She didn't need a protector.

The elevator came to a stop and dinged. A second later the doors slid open.

Great. All she wanted was to crawl into bed, pull the covers up over her head and pretend that this day had never happened.


	3. To go on?

Hi, everyone.

I love writing _Luck of the Irish_. I mean, I am having so much fun doing it.

But I'm not sure if I should continue. I just don't know if folks are reading. And if they're reading, I don't know if they're liking it.

For those that are reading, I would love to hear from you. Let me know if I should continue.

All the best,

LOJ :)


	4. Part Three: Another Side to the Story

I just want to give a HUGE 'Thank You' to everyone who messaged me or posted a review and let me know that you like the story and want it to continue. It really means a great deal.

I was so touched and inspired that I whipped up this little banner last night. Nothing much but at least it gives you an idea of what Kimber looks like (that's Jenna Dewan-Tatum, for those who don't recognize her.)

You can find it on my profile. :)

Anyway, thank you again! It means a lot and here ya go as a Thanksgiving Day gift, Part Three. :)

.

.

.

Sheamus began beating his hand against the top turnbuckle. Soon the crowd started clapping along.

In the center of the ring, locked in a vicious chin lock, was Kofi. Cody Rhodes tightened his hold, his face filled with equal parts exertion and triumph.

"Come on, fella!" Sheamus cheered on Kofi.

The other man suddenly raised his arm, shaking it, as he began to get his second wind. Soon both men got to their feet and Kofi broke the hold. Cody whipped him into the ropes. As Kofi bounced back the young Rhodes launched himself at him.

Both men connected with a vicious 'thud' and hit the mat.

"Come on, Kofi!" Sheamus grabbed a hold of the string and leaned over the top rope, begging for his partner to get up and tag him in.

The crowd began to clap in unison, chanting, "Kofi! Kofi! Kofi!"

Both Kofi and Cody began to stir. They rolled over each other and ended up a little closer to their own corners.

Sheamus looked across the ring, to where Damien Sandow was screaming for Cody to tag him in. He turned back to his own partner with a renewed sense of urgency.

"Kofi!" he bellowed to his partner, "Ah'm right here, fella! Ah'm right here!"

Both men slowly staggered to their feet. They wobbled towards their respective corners, reaching out to their partners.

Kofi made a flying leap and hit Sheamus' hand. As the large Irishman charged into the ring he saw that Cody had done the same.

Damien slipped between the ropes and took off for him. But seconds before he reached him Sheamus delivered a thunderous Brogue Kick, knocking the other man to the ground.

As the crowd's cheering grew ten fold the Celtic Warrior quickly pinned him.

One! Two! Three!

Sheamus's music hit and the fans shouted wildly. Kofi, still looking a little beat up, staggered back into the ring and hugged his partner.

"You all right, fella?" Sheamus checked the other man out.

Kofi nodded, offering him a tired smile, "Couldn't be better."

The pair grinned and turned to celebrate with the crowd. Kofi climbed onto the second rope and Sheamus beat his hand against his chest a few times before his arms flew out to his sides and the Irishman bellowed.

As he and Kofi made their way through the backstage area the pair passed by a large monitor. On the screen the outside of a fancy restaurant suddenly appeared. The shot dissolved and suddenly there was Del Rio, seated at an elegantly made up table.

Sheamus drew to a stop, his eyes boring on the screen. A low growl involuntarily escaped his throat, causing Kofi and the other wrestlers watching to look at the tall Irishman uneasily.

_ Unexpectedly there was Kimber, making her way over to the table. She was looking at the Mexican aristocrat with a small frown._

_ "_Nena_." Alberto motioned for her to sit down but didn't rise to get her seat._

_ Kimber slowly sank into the chair. She scanned the restaurant before turning back to him._

_ "So why did you invite me here?" she questioned, watching as he poured her a glass of red wine and sat it before her. She didn't drink it though._

_ "You said you wanted to interview me." Alberto smiled slyly, "What better place than here, hmm?"_

_ Kimber shrugged, "The arena would have been just fine."_

_ "Around all of those peasants?" the Mexican aristocrat scoffed, "You and I, we are so much better than that."_

_ He suddenly snapped his fingers and yelled out something in Spanish. A few seconds later Ricardo came darting out of the kitchen, two covered trays in his hands. He promptly set them before the pair, removing the covers with a great flourish._

_ Kimber looked down at the lobster but didn't pick up a fork to eat it._

_ She instead propped her elbows onto the table, hands clasped, and leaned in close, "Alberto, many people are questioning your recent attacks on Sheamus. Why have you decided to target the Celtic Warrior?"_

Sheamus' eyes narrowed angrily. It didn't matter to him why old Bertie had decided to attack him. He was going to kick his arse regardless.

_Alberto began to chuckle coldly, "Sheamus is a peasant. He didn't deserve to be World Heavyweight Champion. And he doesn't deserve to get another shot against the Big Show now."_

_ Kimber's eyes narrowed and she paused, seemingly trying to choose her words carefully before going on, "But isn't it his right as a former champion to get a rematch?"_

_ Del Rio laughed, waving the question away with a flick of his arm. He focused his dark gaze on her, a predatory glint coming to his eyes._

_ "Forget about Sheamus." he murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke Kimber's dark brown waves._

Sheamus felt his temper begin to rise as he watched the young woman turn her head away, her mouth twisting in a sneer. He wished he could reach his hand through the screen and break the bastard's arm. His hands began to clench and unclench at the idea of doing so.

_The _SmackDown_ reporter leaned away from Alberto and cleared her throat, "Mr. Del Rio, let's get back to the interview, please."_

_ Del Rio laughed, "I didn't invite you here for an interview, _nena_."_

_ "Then why did you invite me here?" Kimber muttered coldly._

_ "You don't need to play hard to get with me, Kimberlynn." Del Rio reached out and stroked her hand before she yanked it away, "I know what this is all about."_

_ "Please tell me." Kimber asked, her voice beginning to tighten with anger, "Because I'd really like to know."_

_ "It is about us." Del Rio murmured, "This is about how you can't keep your eyes off of me. Not that I blame you."_

_ "I can assure you that you have it all wrong." Kimber shook her head, adamant, "Mr. Del Rio, the only thing I'm interested in when it comes to you is a story. Nothing more. Nothing less."_

_ Alberto's smile began to falter, the Mexican aristocrat growing annoyed, "I grow tired of these games, Kimber."_

_ "You and me both." Kimber muttered as she rose to her feet._

_ Del Rio instantly jumped up, as well. He started to reach for her when Kimber grabbed hold of her wine glass and dashed it in the arrogant man's face._

_ Sputtering, Alberto raked his hands over his eyes while the _SmackDown _reporter turned and stormed out of the resturaunt._

"Way to go!" Kofi cheered while the wrestlers clapped their approval.

Sheamus continued to stare at the screen even when it went to black.

How could he have been so wrong about her? How could he even think that she would be interested in somebody like Del Rio?

He bowed his head, the wheels in his mind turning.

_Way to go_, he chastised himself, _Not only did you practically accuse the girl of being a gold digger but you scared her senseless, as well._

He turned around, his eyes landing on the pretty brunette standing a few feet away. Realizing that she was being watched she looked up and their gazes locked. Her features were carefully blank, revealing nothing.

_Come on, fella_, the wrestler thought with a sigh_, Best get it over wit'. You owe her that much._

He stepped up to Kimber and replied regretfully, "Ah owe you an apology. Ah jumped to conclusions when Ah saw you and Ricardo leave in Del Rio's car last night. The wrong conclusions. Ah should have known you were just tryin' to do yer job. Ah'm sorry, Kember."

She studied him for a few moments, saying nothing. He wished she would speak. Say something. More than anything he hoped like hell that she forgave him.

She should. She was pretty reasonable, after all. And she didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. At least not for long.

"You're right," Kimber nodded, her tone cool, "I was just trying to do my job. And I'm certainly not looking for a boyfriend or sugar daddy or whomever. Not that it's any of your business if I were, _Mr. O'Shaunessy_."

And with that she turned on her heels and marched away.

Sheamus looked after her with a frown, annoyed. Practically growling, he turned and stormed off in the other direction.

He had said he was sorry. What more did the bleedin' woman want from him? Blood?!

He didn't need this right now. He had to deal with the Big Show. And Del Rio. The last thing he needed was to add a high and mighty Ms. Kimberlynn Gentry to the mix.

His pace began to slow and he shook his head at himself. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his face and allowed his famous temper to cool a little.

The truth was she had every right to her anger and he to any tongue lashing she wanted to give him.

What he was really angry about was the fact that she didn't automatically accept his apology. But then again why should she? She had been wronged. It was entirely up to her on whether or not she forgave him.

And unfortunately it didn't look like she was of a mind to forgive him any time soon.

He finally reached his locker room and slipped inside. As he took a seat he leaned over and raked his hands through his hair.

It would all be so easy if he could just let it, and her, go. But that was easier said than done.

And he still couldn't understand why. He hardly knew the woman and yet he felt something for her that he hadn't felt for half the girls he had dated. Why was that?

At that moment a knock came to his door, causing him to look up sharply.

"Come in!" he called out, surprised when Booker T, _SmackDown's_ GM, came through the door.

"How're you doing, Sheamus?" Booker questioned as he slipped into the room and shook the other man's hand.

"I want Alberto." Sheamus told him, not wasting pleasantries, "I want him at Survivor Series."

"You got him." Booker promised him, "You and Del Rio will have a match at Survivor Series."

Sheamus began to grin evilly, imagining everything he was going to do with to the cocky aristocrat. Not just for the attacks he'd made on him but for the way he had also treated Kimber.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber marched down the hallway. As she rounded a corner she let out an 'oof' as she ran into someone.

"I am so sorry!" she quickly apologized, stepping back.

"I don't think anything's broken so don't worry about." Bobby let out a chuckle and shook his head, "Might want to watch those corners, though. See you, Kimber."

He gave her a wave and walked off. Kimber leaned back against the wall and sighed, feeling like a complete twit. And a bitch. Okay, mainly a bitch.

Here Sheamus had gone and extended an olive branch and what did she do? Threw it back in his face. And why? Was she really still miffed over what he had said to her?

She paused, thinking last night over. Something she had been doing since she dragged herself into bed the night before.

The truth was it wasn't his words that were the problem. It was the fact that she was still afraid of him.

She could still see that video of his attack on Triple H again and again in her mind. And when he had grabbed her. . .

She looked down at her arm and frowned. He hadn't hurt her. He had wanted to get her attention, turn her around, yes. But his touch hadn't been hurtful.

And the pain in his eyes over her reaction to him. . .

She closed her eyes and sighed angrily. She had really messed up this time.

"Kimber, are you all right?"

Her eyes flew open and she breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Layla and Kaitlyn approach her. Both women appeared very concerned.

"We saw what happened." Kaitlyn clarified, "Del Rio is such a sleazebag."

"I'm fine." she tried to assure them, even going so far as to offer a small smile, "Really, I'm okay."

The Divas looked at one another hesitantly before Layla spoke up, "We, uh, we also saw you with Sheamus."

"Are you two seeing each other?" Kaitlyn blurted out.

Layla gave her a narrowed look, aghast at her audacity. But she, too, regarded the _SmackDown _reporter with curiosity.

"No." Kimber quickly told the women, "No way."

"Why not?" Kaitlyn began to grin and shrugged, "I wouldn't kick him out of my bed for eating crackers."

"I don't have time to even think about romance right now. I want to focus on my career." she added, set, "And besides, I don't want to be with a man like that."

"Why not?" Layla questioned as Kaitlyn asked, "You don't think he's attractive?"

"No, no it's not that." Kimber assured them, "That's not the problem. In fact, I think he's very handsome. But he has a temper and that. . ."

She looked down at her clasped hands and admitted softly, "That frightens me."

"Oh, Kimber, you have him all wrong." Layla tried to reassure her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's really a good guy." Kaitlyn agreed.

"What about what he did to Triple H?" Kimber asked them pointedly, "He wasn't exactly a good guy then, was he?"

"No, no you're right." Layla nodded, "Sheamus was a bit of a bad guy when he first got here. But that was a couple of years ago. And he's changed."

"He really has." Kaitlyn added.

"Look at me." Layla began to smile, "There was a time when I wasn't exactly so sweet and kind, myself. But I changed. And so has he."

"He's a good man." Kaitlyn told the reporter, "With a good heart. Just give him a chance and you'll see that."

Kimber looked back and forth between the two, taking in their words.

It was true, she had seen his good side. Been the recipient of it twice even.

But still. . .she just couldn't shake her doubts.

Or maybe she was just afraid to.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber found herself going to the Westbridge Elementary School early the next morning. Triple H had called her and told her to cover the B.A. Star rally that was taking place there that morning.

As she and Joel entered the auditorium she couldn't help but smile as she watched all the school children sitting on the floor, anxiously awaiting the WWE Superstars who were going to appear.

Stephanie McMahon approached her as she entered, shaking her hand and greeting her, "Kimber, good morning."

"Good morning, Ms. McMahon." she never knew if she should address her by her maiden or married name.

"If you and your cameraman want to set up over there." Stephanie pointed towards an empty area on the right side of the gym, "I'll be speaking along with Sheamus and David Otunga."

Kimber blinked. Sheamus was going to be there? And just when she thought this day would go off without a hitch.

"Wait." something clicked in her mind, "_David Otunga_ is going to be speaking?"

Stephanie began to laugh at her dubious expression, "He's actually very good with the kids. You'd be surprised."

"I guess." Kimber murmured in amazement.

"Anyway," the WWE higher up went on, "After the rally we'll do a few interviews with you and the local papers and then that's it."

"All right." Kimber smiled, "We'll go set up."

She and Joel took their positions, the cameraman focusing his lens and getting everything set.

She heard the kids begin to talk excitedly and she glanced towards the doorway. David entered, big thermos of coffee in his hand. He smiled and shook hands with Stephanie.

The kids talking turned to cheers as the Celtic Warrior, himself, entered the room.

Kimber swallowed hard, her heart racing slightly.

Despite what had recently gone on between them she had to admit he looked _amazing_ in his dark suit and dress shirt. Too amazing. She didn't want to be attracted to him. She wanted to stay angry at him.

_Kind of hard to do when he looks that good_, she thought with a resigned sigh.

The Irishman walked over to Stephanie, shaking her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie looked up at him with a warm smile and began to talk to him.

Kimber was a little surprised by their interaction. That was definitely not the greeting she was expecting.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it made sense. It had been a few years ago since Sheamus and Triple H's rivalry. It would only stand to reason that, by now, it was water under the bridge between them.

_He definitely doesn't seem like that angry man I saw in the video, _she thought to herself, _Maybe Layla and Kaitlyn were right when they said he had changed._

Stephanie, Sheamus and David walked up to the podium and took their seats. They watched as the principal stepped up the mic and began the rally.

She introduced Stephanie and the Superstars. Kimber couldn't help but smile as she noticed that Sheamus got the largest cheers of all. She could see that the Irishman was both surprised and touched by the reaction and she felt her heart melt a little towards him.

Stephanie started the rally off, talking to the kids about bullying and what the B.A. Star program was about.

As her speech ended she gave the floor to David Otunga.

Kimber began to smirk, half wondering if the arrogant lawyer/wrestler would threaten to sue the kids if they misbehaved. But instead, as the WWE higher up had proclaimed, he simply talked to them. Told them about his own experiences. Kimber had to admit she was impressed.

Soon David conceded the floor and Sheamus rose from his chair. The children went nuts, their cheers deafening, as the Celtic Warrior stepped up to the podium.

"How is everybody doin'?" a grinning Sheamus asked the auditorium.

He was answered with hundreds of screams and a few happy voices yelling out "Good!".

"This is a great crowd!" he replied, earning another round of cheers.

"In case you just scream for every random person walkin' into the room, my name is Sheamus," he went on, "Ah'm a WWE Superstar. And Ah'm proud to talk to all of you today about the B.A. Star program. Is everyone here familiar wit' the B.A. Star program?"

He was answered with cheers and choruses of "Yes!"

"Ah'm proud to be a part of the program." the Irishman went on, "It's an anti-bullying program. A subject that's not very nice, not a very pleasant subject, is bullying.

"Unfortunately bullying happens in schools, not just here in the United States, but all over." Sheamus looked out over the auditorium as he went on.

Joel leaned in close to Kimber and murmured, "He's really very good."

"He's amazing." the _SmackDown _reporter agreed.

She leaned back against the wall, transfixed, watching the Irishman as he spoke to the kids.

"Believe it or not," Sheamus stated, "When Ah was a kid Ah was actually, uh, Ah was actually bullied."

Kimber blinked, stunned. She never would have imagined that the six-foot-six-inch tall, two hundred and seventy pound man could have been the victim of bullying.

"So Ah'm gonna do somethin' right now." Sheamus replied as he slipped his hand from his pants pocket and raised it into the air, "Ah'm gonna put my hand up right now. Anyone else here been bullied?"

Over half the students raised their hands.

Kimber looked around the room, a frown marring her pretty features. It broke her heart to know so many kids had been hurt.

She was lucky enough to have never been bullied growing up. Coming from a small town in Colorado, where everyone knew everyone else, had really helped. She and her classmates had been pretty close. They had never had squabbles larger than who took the last crayon in elementary school to what they were going to do that Friday or Saturday night in high school.

Her gaze went to her feet, her frown deepening. No, never bullied growing up. But later on, as an adult. . .

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. No, no she wouldn't think of that here. Not here and not now.

She opened her eyes and forced herself to focus on Sheamus.

"That's a lot of hands." the Irishman observed as he slowly lowered his hand, "Okay, does anybody here know what to do if yer being bullied?"

He walked around the podium and towards the students sitting on the floor. He made his way through them and came to stop before a little boy.

"You." he said, motioning for the child to stand, "What's yer name?"

The little boy looked up at him with wide eyes, completely awestruck as he murmured, "Angelo."

"Angelo," Sheamus repeated, "Do you know what to do if you or someone else is being bullied?"

"Tell a grownup." the little boy answered.

"Tell a grownup." Sheamus agreed, "That's exactly right. And when you tell a grownup who else can ya tell?"

"Umm. . .a teacher?" the little boy grew thoughtful.

"A teacher." Sheamus replied, reaching out to shake the boy's hand, "Thank you, Angelo. Let's hear it for Angelo."

The kids cheered at that and Sheamus made his way back to the front.

"That's right." Sheamus went on, "If you or any of yer friends or anybody you see is being bullied, whether it's by people callin' 'em names. By physical bullying or social media bullying-that's Facebook and everything. If you see someone being bullied or yer being bullied yerself the important thing you have to do is tell a trusted grownup or talk to yer teacher.

"When Ah was a kid and Ah was bullied, um, Ah was embarrassed that Ah was bein' picked on." the Irishman told the students, "Cause when Ah was a kid, when Ah was about yer age or younger, Ah was like small and chubby. Like ginger hair. Worse hair than this. It was bad. My hair before was way worse.

That garnered a laugh from the adults and Kimber found herself smiling.

"Loads of freckles." the former World Heavyweight champion went on, "Ya know, whiter than that wall back there. Yeah, whiter than that Ah was. Ah was embarrassed. Ah thought there was something wrong about me. Ah thought Ah was the problem.

"Eventually Ah came to realize from friends and from teachers that the problem wasn't wit' me. The problem was wit' the bully. . ."

Kimber slowly began to frown. She really had no idea that he had had it so rough growing up. She couldn't help but feel her heart ache for the young boy, so hurt and alone and embarrassed.

As she continued to listen to him she began to feel a kinship to him. Or, at least, maybe understand him a little bit better.

It wasn't long before he finished and the rally drew to a close.

When it was over Stephanie and the Superstars posed for pictures and took interviews with the local papers.

When it was Kimber's turn she got a few sounds bites with Stephanie and David. She glanced over at Sheamus and paused, watching as he finished up an interview with a second grader who was writing an article for the school's paper.

She couldn't help the soft smile that touched her lips as she watched the massive wrestler with the small child. Even in his nice dress suit he was sitting cross legged on the floor with the boy. They were talking animatedly and _SmackDown_ reporter couldn't decide who was more excited. The boy or Sheamus.

"Aww." she couldn't help but murmur, hand to her heart, as she watched the little boy give him a hug. The child was all but swallowed up in the wrestler's strong arms making it one of the sweetest sights she had ever seen.

"I knew the guy was really a big softy." Joel joked to her.

"See ya, fella." Sheamus gave the boy a high-five and a wave and sent him on his way.

He shook his head and chuckling over the child's enthusiasm. He was surprised he had been able to answer any of the boy's questions, his mouth and mind going at a hundred miles an hour.

He glanced to his right, pausing, his grin slowly beginning to fade. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched Kimber looking at him. She had a slight smile on her lips and he knew she had seen him with the lad.

He rose to his feet as she and her cameraman approached him, his expression passive.

"I, um, I was wondering if I could get an interview." Kimber asked him hesitantly, "For the website. If that's okay."

"Sure." he couldn't help but add, "After all, ya want to do yer job, right?'

Kimber sighed inwardly, thinking he was giving her a hard time. But then she realized there hadn't been any malice in his voice. And there was a definite mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

She felt herself loosening up and she began to interview him, "Sheamus, what does the B.A. Star program mean to you?"

"It means a lot." the Celtic Warrior answered, crossing his thick arms over his immense chest, "Ah, myself, was bullied as a kid. Ah wish there would have been programs like the B.A. Star program back in my day. It would've made me feel like Ah didn' have to go through it alone. And if we reach just one kid today, well it's all worth it, lass."

"I can see it's a program very close to your heart." Kimber replied, heartfelt.

"Oh, it is." Sheamus agreed, a weak laugh escaping him, "When Ah came to the WWE Ah-and Ah'm not proud to admit this-but Ah was a bully, meself. See Ah was repeating the cycle. But because of the B.A. Star program Ah learned to see the error of my ways. You don' have to be a bully. Be a star."

Kimber glanced over at Joel who nodded and lowered the camera.

"I think we got it." she told the wrestler with a kind smile, "Thank you, Sheamus."

"Sure." Sheamus nodded and went over to retrieve his bag.

Kimber watched after him, her fingers knotted. She was hesitant on what to do. Part of her thought she should just leave. After all the misunderstandings between them that would probably be for the best.

There was another part, though. One that thought she owed him more than that. Especially considering that he had tried to make the effort for her. And if he refused, well that would be that. They could both go back to their respective jobs.

_Just go talk to him_, she told herself, _Come on, Kim, he's not Andrew. At least go apologize to him._

"Sheamus?" she called out to him, hating the way her voice sounded timid to her ears.

Sheamus paused and looked over his shoulder at her, "Yeah?"

Kimber swallowed and stepped up him, still doubting if this was a good idea or not.

"I. . ." she ducked her heard for a second before silently willing herself to meet his eyes, "I owe you an apology. Both for what I said to you at _SmackDown _and the way I behaved at the hotel. It was a simple misunderstanding and I should have let it go at that. And I appreciate that you apologized at the show. Thank you for that."

His smile came easily, "Don' worry about it, Kember. It's like you said, it was just a misunderstanding. You were right about something, though. It's none of my business what you do. Ah'm sorry for buttin' in."

Kimber began to grin and she extended her hand, "I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you are."

"As me uncle, Mick O'Connor, always says 'May the roof above us never fall in, and may we friends beneath it never fall out.'" the Celtic Warrior told her as his large hand enveloped hers and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Kimber grinned, "Your uncle sounds like a very wise man."

"He is indeed." Sheamus agreed.

Their smiles slowly began to fade as they realized their hands were still joined. Kimber glanced down at them and she fought to control her steadily racing heart.

Sheamus licked his lips. What he wanted more than anything was to see if her skin was as smooth to his lips as it was to his hand. The need to do so was dangerously rising.

Instead he released her hand. Slipping his own into the pocket of his pants, he took a step back and scratched his chin thoughtfully with the other.

"Ah have to wonder though, lass." he carefully picked his words, "Why are you so skittish around me? Back at the hotel you looked like you were about to scream bloody murder when Ah grabbed you. Ah owe you a huge apology for that, too, by the way."

Kimber inhaled. She was hoping he would let that go.

"It's nothing." she tried to shrug it off and offered him a kind smile, "It's my problem. I'm sorry for overreacting. Anyway, thank you. I'll let you get back to your day."

She turned and began to make her way back across the gym.

Sheamus stared after her. The truth was he didn't want this time with her to end. He wanted it to continue. He wanted to keep talking to her.

He wanted to know what exactly it was that made her so afraid.

"Kember!" he called to her.

She drew to a stop and slowly turned back to face him. Her expression told him that she didn't want to discuss it.

"Ah was wonderin'." he replied as he approached her, trying a new tactic, "If you'd eaten yet? Cause Ah'm starvin'."

"Um, no." Kimber offered him a hint of a smile, grateful that he had decided to drop it, "No I haven't. But don't let me keep you."

"The only thing yer keeping me from is breakfast." he told her with a wink, "Will you join me?"

Kimber paused, unsure.

He saw her hesitation and his grin grew, "Come on now, lass. A girl has got to eat. A fella, too, because if Ah don' get some food into me stomach soon it's liable to start a mutiny."

That garnered a laugh out of her. As she did so Sheamus found himself chuckling. She had one of those deep belly, infectious laughs that he always found enjoyable.

"Okay." she nodded as her laughter died down, "Okay, you win. Let's go to breakfast."

The Irishman began to beam.

.

.

.

.

.

The pair sat across from one another in a quaint little outdoor café. The weather was surprisingly nice for November. Crisp and clean, with the sun's rays warming them.

As the Irishman tapped his thumb against the surface of the table he found himself looking over at Kimber. She met his gaze and the pair grinned almost shyly at each other.

_What's the matter wit' ya, fella?_ he asked himself, _It's not like you haven' had breakfast wit' a pretty girl before._

Of course those breakfasts had been breakfasts in bed.

The second he thought that he knew it was a mistake. His mind was instantly flashing to images of Kimber in his bed, wrapped in his sheets, and he cursed himself for the thoughts. She wasn't just some girl. She was more than that. Meant more than that.

How much more he wasn't sure. He had to admit he was both curious and nervous to find out.

The Celtic Warrior inhaled and got right to the point, "So why are ya so scared to be around me, Kember?"

Kimber blinked, nearly choking on her orange juice. She coughed a few times and took another sip, trying to find the right words.

She sat her glass down, her eyes locked on it, as she murmured, "I'm not."

"Ya want to say that to me face then?" his words, gentle, reached her ears.

She shook her head and sighed. She wasn't fooling anyone and they both knew it. She might as well be honest.

She dared to peek up at him and replied almost hesitantly, "I was doing some research. Watching some videos."

"Videos?" Sheamus repeated.

"Of you." Kimber finally met his gaze, hers unwavering.

"Of me. . ." Sheamus prompted her to go on.

"Attacking Triple H with a steel pipe." she finished quietly, her eyes once again going to her juice glass.

Sheamus rubbed his jaw and inhaled, silently cursing himself. So that's why she was so skittish around him. Of course she was. Who wouldn't be after seeing some of his greatest hits. Literally.

He lowered his hand to the table and nodded, "Ah, it all makes sense now. Ah don' blame you for feelin' afraid of me.

"Ah wasn' the nicest guy back then." he went on, completely honest with her, "In fact, Ah was an arsehole. Cocky and sure of meself. There's no other way to put it. Ah'm not proud of my behavior."

He reached out and gently placed his hand on hers. He felt her hand jump at the touch but he kept his where it was. He didn't want her to fear his touch. The exact opposite, in fact.

Her green eyes met his blue ones, her expression a bit guarded. But she didn't pull away. He took encouragement in that.

"But Ah'm not that guy anymore. Ah changed." he went on, adding with a hint of a smile, "Being beaten by Santino can make a man humble."

Kimber giggled, another pleasant sound to his ears, "Yeah, I can see how that can happen."

She studied him for a few moments. He met her gaze head on, open to her silent inspection. He appeared so sincere, so honest. He didn't makes excuses for his behavior and she appreciate that more than she could say. She was so sick of excuses that meant nothing. . .

_Come on, Kimber_, she told herself as she tried to shake the bad memories away, _He's not Andrew. Nothing like him from what you can see._

She offered him a real smile, "You were wonderful with those children today."

Sheamus shrugged good-naturedly, "They were good kids."

He couldn't help but grow serious again. They had had a nice moment, but he wanted to make sure everything was out on the table.

"Is that all?" he quietly asked her.

Kimber glanced down at the table and shrugged. It was as far as her feelings about him. But for why she was the way she was. . .she couldn't tell him. It was too private. And besides, despite all that had happened between them recently she still didn't know him very well. Certainly not well enough to confide in him about something so profound.

The Irishman reached over and touched the tip of her chin, lifting it up. He felt a spark go through his hand and noted just how soft her skin was. He briefly wondered if she felt that soft all over.

"Are you bein' straight wit' me, lass?" he questioned her.

She did pull away then, grabbing hold of her napkin and fiddling with it.

"It's nothing." she murmured, trying to appear nonchalant, "Just me and my own hang ups."

She peeked over at him and flashed a nervous grin, "I just need to get used to. . ._spirited_ men, is all."

Sheamus understood what she really meant by that. His mind went back to _SmackDown_ and how she had looked so afraid of him after his fight with Del Rio.

The waitress arrived with their food then, sitting the plates before them. Sheamus and Kimber thanked her and she slid the bill onto the table and left.

"Ah do have a temper." he replied, offering a cheeky grin, "Comes wit' bein' a ginger. And an Irishman to boot."

She smiled a little at that.

Sheamus grew serious, catching her eye before going on, "But Ah've never raised my hand to a woman. And Ah never would. Only a coward does that. Besides my sainted mother would kick me arse and Ah'm much too afraid of her."

Kimber grinned at that. A full, shining grin. It warmed Sheamus' heart to see it and he felt a little better about their talk. He only hoped she felt the same way. It was strange but, more than anything, he wanted her to trust him.

They dug into their food. While they ate he couldn't help but grin at her choices.

She definitely wasn't like most women he knew. Her plate was filled with eggs and bacon and hash browns. No counting calories for this one.

"It's nice to see a woman wit' a healthy appetite." he winked at her, "And not starving herself wit' a shred of lettuce and a carrot."

Kimber glanced down at her plate and blushed. She also grinned, though, and admitted, "I love food. Of course that means more time in the gym but it's worth it."

"Are you driven in all things?" the Celtic Warrior asked her.

Kimber laughed, "I am."

"Well Ah can see yer very passionate about yer job." he told her appreciatively.

"I am." Kimber agreed, thoughtful.

"So yer expectin' to be the next Barbara Walters?"

"No." the _SmackDown_ reporter told him with a shake of her head, the young woman set and determined, "I want to be the next JR."

Sheamus' eyes widened, impressed by the frankness of her announcement. He appreciated people who were honest and admitted what they wanted.

"That's a tall order." he nodded, milling over what she had said.

Kimber shrugged, "Well, maybe not the next JR. But almost as good. I want to be a commentator. I always have.

"When I was a little girl my dad, older brother, Derek, and I used to watch Raw," a faraway look came to her eyes and a smile flittered across her lips, "We would turn down the volume and Derek and I would call the matches ourselves."

Sheamus smiled at that. He could picture a young Kimber, green eyes bright with excitement, calling the action.

"The WWE has never had a female commentator and I want to be the first." she shrugged, "I mean, I know I'm still pretty young and new to the company. But I'm going to keep working hard. And hopefully someday I'll be calling the matches."

Sheamus leaned back in his seat, suddenly very serious, "Ah'm not so sure Ah'd like you to be calling my matches."

Kimber blinked, surprised by his sudden change in attitude, "Why not?"

He grinned and winked, "Cause Ah wouldn' be able to keep my head in the match or me eyes off the announce table."

Kimber ducked her head, her cheeks reddening.

"Flatterer." she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned, her nose crinkling.

Sheamus chuckled before digging back into his breakfast.

_Not so much a flatter, lass_, he thought with a hint of a smile, _But Ah'm sure as hell trying to flirt wit' ya._

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber returned to the hotel and made her way through the lobby, intent on getting packed up and out onto the road.

There was an extra spring in her step, the young woman thrilled to have a few days off.

Who was she kidding, she thought with a tender smile. Her breakfast with a certain charming Irishman was the real cause of her giddy nature.

And what a charmer he was.

And handsome.

And honest.

And good.

And he had the warmest hands and the softest touch. . .

She shivered a bit at that, unsure if it was due to pleasure or fear. Or maybe she was afraid of just how much pleasure she had gotten from it.

What was it her councilor, Lindy, had told her? Oh yeah, enjoy the feelings and don't try to overanalyze them.

Kimber closed her eyes briefly and sighed. Easier said than done.

She pushed the thoughts away and got back to the business at hand. She needed to pack up and be on the road if she wanted to make her flight on time.

She was packed in record time and came down to the front desk to check out.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Ms. Gentry." the desk clerk told her with a bright smile.

"I did." Kimber told the woman happily, "Thank you."

"Oh, and this came for you last night." the desk clerk handed her an envelope.

"Thank you." Kimber accepted it with a smile, picked up her bag and headed out to meet her cab.

As she handed the driver her bag and slipped into the back seat her eyes fell on the envelope.

It was addressed to her care of the WWE.

A slight smile touched her lips and her heart sped up a little. Could it be an actual fan letter? For her?

As the taxi made it's way towards the airport she opened it and pulled out the letter inside.

But as she began to read it her eyes lost their light and her smile faded away.

_ Dearest Kimberlynn,_

_ You are so beautiful. I love the way your eyes twinkle. _

_ And your smile always lights up the screen. _

_ I'm always watching. _

The letter began to tremble. It was then that she noticed that her hands were shaking. She folded the piece of paper up carefully and slipped it back into the envelope, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Everything okay, miss?"

Her eyes darted up and she noticed the cabby was watching her in the rearview mirror.

She somehow managed to offer him a small smile and murmured, "I'm fine. Thank you."

But the truth was she wasn't. She wasn't fine at all.


	5. Part Four: Homebodies

Kimber slipped into her apartment. As she tossed her bags onto the floor she cross through the living room and practically dove onto her couch.

"Ahhh." she sighed loudly, arms and legs stretching out before her.

To say she was happy to be home was an understatement. She was _thrilled_ to be back in Colorado. Thrilled to be back in her own place and able to sleep in her own bed.

She settled deeper into the couch, a frown beginning to turn down her lips.

Especially considering that letter she had received.

She shivered at the memory of it, her eyes traveling to her purse where it still resided.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. She didn't want to deal with that now. Especially since she had just gotten home.

_ Home._

"Four days." she murmured with a growing smile.

Squealing, she jumped to her feet and hurried to retrieve her cell phone. She promptly punched in a number and began to grin when she heard a familiar voice answer.

"Cass? It's me." she told her best friend, "I'm home. Wanna go out to lunch, say around one?"

"Of course!" her best friend's enthusiastic voice filtered into her ear, "I can't wait to see you! We have so much to catch up on!"

"You, either." Kimber told her with a laugh, "See you then."

She hung up the phone and looked around her apartment. She had a small list of things to do before her lunch. No time like the present to get started on it.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber walked into the quaint café at promptly 12:50. As she made her way through the booths and tables she spotted her friend, Cassidy Desmond, sitting at a window booth. The young woman already had her nose buried in her menu, her fingers absently twisting her shoulder-length, ash colored curls.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to end up pulling your hair out." Kimber called out to the other woman.

Cassidy's head jerked up, brown eyes lighting up. Practically squealing, she jumped out of the booth and enveloped her best friend in a tight hug.

Laughing, Kimber returned the embrace. Oh how she had missed Cass.

"How are you?" Cassidy questioned as she pulled back and all but dragged the other woman over to the booth.

"I'm good." Kimber told her as they slid into their seats, "How are you? How is everything at the hospital?"

"Awesome!" Cassidy answered, "I _love_ being around all of those babies! Ugh, they are so cute I just want to eat them up!"

Kimber laughed at her best friend's exuberant nature.

"So come on." Cassidy prompted her, "Talk to me. How is life on the road, Ms. Famous Television Star?"

"Hardly." Kimber giggled and shook her head, "Not even close. But it's good. I love being out there, seeing the country side. We're even going to Europe in a little over a month. I am so excited about that!"

"Ugh, and I am so jealous." Cassidy sighed wistfully.

She began to smile slyly, a mischievous light shining in her eyes, "So, tell me about all those gorgeous men! Correction. All of those tall, muscular, sweaty, gorgeous men."

Kimber's eyes widened and she began to giggle, "Cass!"

"Cass nothing." Cassidy ordered, "Start talking."

Kimber looked down at her menu, her cheeks reddening, "There's nothing to talk about. Really. I hang out with Josh mostly and it's. . .well, it's _Josh_."

"Josh is cute." Cassidy smirked, "For, ya know, being Josh."

She leaned back in her seat and regarded her friend closely as she asked nonchalantly, "And Sheamus? How is he?"

Kimber's eyes narrowed in what she hoped passed for confusion, "Why would you bring him up?"

"Don't do that." Cassidy pointed her finger at her, "Don't sit there and try to act all innocent. I know you too well. You and the Irishman. Talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kimber laughed, "Seriously."

"Liar." Cassidy murmured with an easy smile, "I saw the way he stood up for you with the Big Show. By the way, Big Show's a jerk."

"He was just being nice." Kimber shrugged and once again returned to the menu, "Honestly, there's nothing much to talk about. We've gotten to know one another over the past couple of weeks. I was a little leery of him at first. I thought he was someone he wasn't. But I was wrong and we've reached a sort of understanding.."

"And that's it?" Cassidy arched a delicate eyebrow.

"That's it." Kimber tried to assure her.

"I don't believe you." Cassidy shook her head, "I don't. I know you. You like him, I can tell."

Kimber remained silent.

"Come on!" Cassidy called out loudly, garnering attention from a few of the other customers, "He's gorgeous. He's got a body to die for. He's got this whole sex-god-warrior thing going on. Tell me you're not into that."

Kimber laughed at her and shook her head, "Calm down, Cass. You're going to cause yourself to spontaneously combust or something."

Cassidy let out a sigh, relenting, "Fine. Fine. Deny it all you want, that's fine. We both know the truth."

They looked at their menus for several seconds. As Kimber did so she bit her lip and glanced over at her friend hesitantly.

"There is one thing." she murmured at last.

"I knew it!" but the second she looked at her friend's serious face Cassidy's smile instantly vanished, "What is it, sweetie?'

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing." Kimber pulled out the note and handed it to her, "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

Cassidy read it over a couple of times, her brows knit.

"It's nothing, right?" Kimber implored her friend, "Tell me it's nothing."

Cassidy looked up at her and shrugged, "It could very well be nothing. I mean whoever it was, they didn't write anything threatening. They just said they thought you were beautiful. It could just be a fan."

"But it wasn't signed, though." Kimber played devil's advocate, "Why wouldn't they sign it if it was just a simple fan letter?"

"Now don't jump to conclusions." Cassidy replied reasonably, "Maybe they forgot to sign it.

"Hey, it could happen." she went on when it looked like Kimber was going to protest, "Maybe they were too embarrassed to sign it. They could just be a very shy person. It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Maybe." Kimber murmured.

"Did they send it to your apartment?"

"No." Kimber shook her head, "No, they sent it to the WWE."

"Well there you go." Cassidy told her with a grin, "Nothing to worry about. Okay? Don't start jumping to conclusions unless you get another unsigned letter."

"Okay." Kimber sighed, offering the other woman a small smile, "Thanks for talking me down off the ledge."

"Eh, it's what I do." Cassidy gave her back the note with a grin.

She started to pick up her menu when she paused, thoughtful.

"Of course, if it is something serious," she looked over at Kimber and began to grin, "You could always hire Sheamus as a bodyguard."

Kimber stuck her tongue out at her and laughed.

"For the last time," she replied, "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Sheamus. I don't even like him like that."

"Liar!" Cassidy sung out.

"I am not." Kimber shrugged and casually returned to her menu.

"Are too." Cassidy leaned forward and confided, "Whenever you're trying to hide your feels you get this blank expression on your face and you act like there's nothing going on."

Kimber laughed, "Maybe because there really is nothing going on."

"Nope, I don't buy it." Cassidy returned to her own menu, "You like him."

Kimber looked down at her menu. Okay, she _was _lying.

She slowly began to frown. Not that it mattered anyway. She wasn't going to do anything about it.

She couldn't. She was much too afraid to try and be romantically involved with him. With any man really.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus' breathing was deep and even. He felt the muscles in his arms strain and burn, but he continued on. He kept pushing himself farther and farther. Never stopping. Never giving up.

Slowly he raised and lowered the barbell, his movements smooth and easy. He continued on for seventeen more reps before he finally slipped the bar back onto the stand and sat up.

He reached over and grabbed a towel, scrubbing it over his flushed and sweaty face. As he stood he collected his bottle of water, popping the cap and draining it of every last drop.

He could feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins, coursing through his body. It wouldn't be long. Just two more weeks and he'd have his match with Del Rio. He couldn't wait.

And that was just one step closer to Big Show.

He began to smile evilly as he made his way through his home gym and into his kitchen, tossing the empty bottle into the recycling bin.

He couldn't wait for the rematch with Show. The match they'd had at _Hell in a Cell_, despite the outcome, had been the favorite one of his career. He could honestly say he had gone toe-to-toe with a giant and gave it all he had.

He wanted to get his title back. He knew he could beat him, he just needed that one shot.

Sheamus walked over to the fridge and opened the door, looking for something to eat. His smile turned ravenous as he pulled out the ham he'd had for dinner the night before. As he began to make himself a sandwich his mind began to wander.

To her.

He paused, knife poised over the mayo, as he conjured up images of Kimber.

He couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he told himself to stop.

What was it about her that affected him so deeply? Why was she so different from all the other women in his past?

She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. But it was more than that. She was driven and passionate about her job. Something he respected her highly for. But still there was more to it.

But what?

Maybe it was the fact that she didn't seem interested in him because of who he was or his status in the company. So many other women in the past had only been drawn to his star power and money. They had never taken the time to really get to know the man behind the Celtic Warrior status.

But Kimber was different. She seemed genuinely interested in him. She seemed to value what he had to say.

"Ugh." he groaned, dropped the knife into the jar, "Yer just foolin' yerself, fella. The girl is just tryin' to be nice to you."

He rubbed his hands over his face and leaned over the counter, elbows on the surface and chin in his hands.

After their talk at the café he had felt the change between them. The tension that used to come from her was gone. He was sure of it. She no longer looked at him in fear.

But what if all she felt for him was friendship? What then? Could he really only settle for that when he wanted more?

_Ya don' have a choice, lad, if that's what she wants, _he thought sadly.

He tried to tell himself that if the only way he could have her was as a friend then so be it. But the truth was he didn't want to be her friend. He wanted more. He wanted all of her.

He just didn't know if she did, or could, feel the same way.

"Enough!" he snapped, shaking the thoughts away as he righted himself, "Ya got yer match with Del Rio to deal with. Think about that and forget the girl."

If only it were that easy, though.

He finished making his sandwich and, slapping it onto a plate, he took it into the living room. He grabbed his remote and turned on the television, cueing up his match last month with the Big Show. The fellas backstage were nice enough to put it on a DVD for him to review and study.

The Irishman took a monstrous bite as he watched the match unfold before him. It was the real life telling of the unstoppable force vs. the immovable object.

It eventually came to the last five or six minutes of the match.

He watched himself as he picked the Big Show up, setting him up for White Noise. He could still remember the strain he felt at lifting that mountain of a man. But he had done it. He had pushed down the fatigue and the effort and he had done it. The truth was, he hadn't even thought about it. It was just instinctual. Primal as he was fighting for his life.

And then Show had kicked out. Sheamus couldn't help but grin at that. He respected the fact that the man was able to fight through that and come back.

He had then gone for the Brogue Kick. But he had been too slow, wasted too much time. He could see that now.

No wonder Show had managed to stop him and deliver his knockout punch.

He absently rubbed at his jaw. Even though it had been a month ago sometimes he thought he could still feel those big meaty knuckles of his slamming into his jaw.

And like a sack of potatoes he had hit the canvas.

He could still hear the sounds of the ref's hand slapping against the mat. One! Two!

And somehow, from deep inside, he had managed to find the strength to kick out. It was just the warrior burning deep inside him, he supposed. That part of him that wouldn't let him give up. The part that had to fight.

He had struggled to his feet. Oh, he'd had to use the aid of the ropes, but he had done it. Show had come at him, so sure he was going to knock him out with another of those deadly punched. But he had found his bearings and managed to Brogue Kick him.

Sheamus watched himself as he pinned the Big Show. He could still remember what he had been feeling in that moment. So sure. So confident. So proud of himself that he had managed to take the best the Show had thrown at him and still come back to win.

But Show had kicked out.

He remembered the frustration, the anger, he had felt when Show had kicked out. He had let it distract him, make him sloppy.

He watched as he lined up the larger man and take off for the kick. He watched as Show had waited till just the right second before he had leveled him with another knockout punch.

A few weeks ago that would have made him smile. But not now. Not after what the bastard had done to his good friend, William Regal. No, now when Sheamus saw it he could only feel rage.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the Big Show cover him for the win.

The Celtic Warrior seized the remote and hit pause, Show's large, sweaty, grinning face filling his big screen television.

Sheamus set the plate on the coffee table, the Irishman no longer hungry. He could only stare at the picture of the Big Show with wild, angry eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber emerged from her bedroom about ten o'clock that next morning. It felt _so good_ to sleep in for a change.

Stretching, the young woman made her way into the kitchen. She began to smile as her nose picked of the fine aroma of freshly brewing coffee.

"Ahhh." she sighed happily, reaching across the counter to get her mug.

She had just finished pouring herself a cup when her land line began to ring.

Groaning at the thought that her morning coffee would have to wait, Kimber walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered, her eyes locked on her steaming mug.

"Kimber? It's Stephanie." the boss' daughter's voice rang in her ears.

"Ms. McMahon, good morning." Kimber greeted the other woman.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at home but I have an assignment for you for when you get back."

"That's no problem." the coffee was instantly forgotten in the wake of her news, "What sort of assignment?"

"I would love for you to do a new series for our WWEFanNation YouTube channel." Stephanie explained, "Sort of like _Outside the Ring_. Basically it'll be a week's worth of interviews and behind the scenes goings-on with a different Superstar every week."

"Sounds great." Kimber replied, instantly interested, "Whom do you want me to start with?"

"I'm glad you're so on board with it." Stephanie laughed good-naturedly, "Actually, we'd love for you to start with John Cena. You can meet up with him Monday morning and follow him around. Capture his day-to-day schedule and interview him."

"Sounds good." Kimber replied, "I'll start doing some research and see him first thing Monday."

"Great. And, Kimber, good luck. I honestly think you're going to do great with this."

"Thank you." Kimber replied sincerely, touched by the other woman's vote of confidence, "And thank you for giving the assignment to me."

"Well we've all been so happy with your work. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks again. Goodbye."

Kimber hung up the phone and sighed happily. Things were really starting to come together for her. She just couldn't believe it.

Her mind began to race as she started to think about what she would ask John. She grabbed her mug and went into the living room, retrieving her lap top. She sat the coffee on the end table and got comfortable on the couch, starting up the computer.

It wasn't long before her fingers were flying over the keys, the eager reporter doing research on one of the WWE's biggest stars. She read about his dedicated charity work with the Make a Wish foundation. She wrote down a few questions about it, the young reporter really wanted to talk to him about that.

She also read about his love of cars and his extensive collection. That was definitely something that would be interesting to film.

It wasn't long until she found herself on YouTube, checking some of his matches. Well, those that the WWE hadn't had taken down yet.

While doing so her eyes kept traveling to the right of the screen, where the other suggested videos were located. She noticed a few of them were of Sheamus and his matches.

She tapped her fingers against the couch cushion, thoughtfully. She really should get back to her research on John. After all, she did have to start interviewing him Monday. She needed to be as prepared as possible.

But she couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled up inside of her. It wasn't that she hadn't watched one of his matches before. She had watched quite a few. But when she had looked at them it had been through the detached eyes of a reporter. Not the eyes of someone who knew the man. Who was starting to think of him as a friend and. . .

And she really wasn't sure she should finish that thought.

Unable to keep her curiosity at bay any longer, she clicked on one of his bouts. It was a title match against Dolph Ziggler from this year's _No Way Out_.

She settled back against the couch cushions, her eyes locked on the screen. An involuntary smile found it's way to her lips as she watched Sheamus make his way through the curtain and head down the ramp. She had to admit, he looked _very good_ in his red tights.

"Ugh, stop it." she chastised herself, "You're not watching this to ogle the man."

_Although_. . .

At that moment Dolph's music hit, bring her out of her thoughts. Seconds later the bleach blonde Superstar and Vickie appeared.

She couldn't get over the arrogance of the man. And she didn't quite understand what he saw in the shrewish older woman. She had to remember to ask him if he was a fan of _The Graduate_ the next time she interviewed him.

It wasn't long until the bell sounded and the match began.

_ Ziggler called Vickie up onto the apron. They exchanged words and he had her plant a kiss on his cheek, something she looked quite happy doing._

_ The arrogant wrestler then turned around and ducked out of the way seconds before Sheamus could land the Brogue Kick._

_ Ziggler rolled out of the ring and it was clear that his confidence had taken a hit._

_ He climbed back into the ring, the two men having words before Ziggler began to complain to the ref. He suddenly turned, meaning to attack Sheamus, but stopped short and fell onto his behind when he realized the Celtic Warrior was waiting for him. He once again slipped out the ring, the sounds of fans booing accompanying him._

_ He got back into the ring and, at last, the action began. _

The more Kimber watched the back and forth action the more into it she got. During one point in the match Sheamus was on his knees in the corner. Dolph continued to ply him with blow after blow after kick.

Kimber found herself cringing, unable to watch the vicious attack.

She finally peeked back at the screen and let out a cheer as Sheamus managed to get the upper hand.

"Oh!" Kimber cried out, her hands flying to her mouth as she watched Dolph grab Sheamus and slam him into the ring post. He landed on the floor, clutching at his shoulder.

"Come on, Sheamus." she murmured, eyes locked on the fallen man, "Come on."

_Ziggler rolled Sheamus back in to the ring. As the Celtic Warrior rose on unsteady legs Dolph jumped up, arm around the back of his neck, and drilled his head into the canvas with a cruel DDT._

Kimber flinched, the young woman instantly feeling sick over the brutal hit.

_Ziggler rolled onto the fallen man and the ref began to count. One! Two! _

"Yes!" Kimber cried out, arms raised in the air, as Sheamus kicked out.

What followed was a long series of back and forth.

_Soon Sheamus had Dolph up for White Noise. Unfortunately the bleach blonde wrestler hammered the other man with a series of elbows to the face. Sheamus had no choice but to let him go._

_ Dolph landed in the corner and Sheamus turned, ready to drive his shoulder into him. Dolph ducked out of the way at the last second and Sheamus' shoulder hit the ring post with unrelenting force._

"Oh no." Kimber breathed, aghast.

_As the Irishman staggered away Dolph came up and jumped, the back of his leg slamming to the back of Sheamus' neck._

_ He hit the mat and Ziggler was quickly on him for the pin. One! Two! And Sheamus kicked out once again._

Kimber couldn't cheer. She couldn't even find her voice. Hands covering her mouth, she found she could only watch with baited breath.

_There was another short back and forth and both men ended up on the top rope. Ziggler grabbed a hold of Sheamus and jumped, causing the red headed warrior to slam face first onto the canvas. He went for another cover and was, again, thwarted._

_ Both men staggered to their feet and Dolph dove at Sheamus. But Sheamus was able to catch him and lift him up into the air before driving him down onto his knee for the Irish Curse._

"Come on, Sheamus!" Kimber found herself practically screaming at the computer screen, "Come on, pin him! You can do it!"

She let out a gasp as the camera went close up on his face. She could see blood slashed across the bridge of his nose. Distress instantly welled up inside her chest.

_Sheamus cross the ring to get to Dolph, who was on the apron outside. The Irishman dragged him to his feet and bent him back over the ropes. He began to pound the man's chest with blow after blow, the crowd counting along._

Kimber flinched at the shots and felt a fleeting stab of sympathy for Dolph. But to her surprise she didn't feel any animosity towards Sheamus. Maybe it was because he didn't continue with the rough treatment and got back to trying to win the match.

_There was a quick back and forth and Dolph once again launched himself at Sheamus. The Celtic Warrior grabbed him, throwing him across his back and delivering White Noise._

Kimber actually began to smile as the Irishman went to the corner and began to pound his chest, calling for the Brogue Kick. And when he hit it she felt a rush of excitement.

He pinned the bleach blonde and Kimber began to eagerly count along with the ref, "One! Two! Three!"

The bell sounded and she leaned back against the back of the couch with a sigh, emotionally spent.

Her eyes stayed locked on him, taking him it. He was flushed, breathing heavily, hair mussed and sweating. But his grin was electrifying and it, in turn, caused her to smile.

The video ended and she sat the laptop on the coffee table.

As she settled back against the cushions she wrapped her arms around her middle, the young woman deep in thought.

He was a brawler, yes. That couldn't be denied. But when the match was over he was done. He was able to turn that part of himself off when there was no longer a need for it.

That thought gave her comfort.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber went into the hotel bright and early that Monday morning. She had talked to John on the phone and he had invited her to meet him in the dining room for breakfast. She had promptly jumped at the chance, anxious to get started on the interviews.

Joel was walking quickly beside her, the tall man almost struggling to keep up with her pace while juggling his camera.

"Why do you have to walk so fast?" he questioned, but did so with a grin.

"It comes with being short." the 5'3" _SmackDown_ reporter told him with a smirk, "You learn to try and keep up with the bigger kids."

"Well I am a bigger kid," Joel huffed, "And I'm struggling right now."

Kimber reluctantly slowed her pace, looking sheepishly over her shoulder, "Sorry."

"It's all right." the cameraman assured her, chuckling, "Just remind me to stay out of your way the next time you get a tip on a big story."

Kimber giggled and made her way into the dinning hall. She could see John seated by the big picture window, his ballcap pull low on his head and his nose buried in his menu.

"John?" she called out to him as she approached.

He looked up and promptly stood, extending his hand, "Kimber, hi. Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too." Kimber shook his hand, offering him a warm smile.

He motioned for her to sit down. As soon as she slid into the chair across from him he took a seat and handed her another menu.

"This is kind of weird." he said as he glanced over at Joel, watching the other man set up his camera, "I'm not used to being filmed while I eat."

"If you'd like to wait until afterwards. . ."

"No, no, it's cool." John joked with her, "Might as well show everything, including my lousy table manners."

Kimber laughed at the charming Superstar.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Joel told her as he raised the camera and adjusted the viewer.

"Okay, thanks." Kimber turned back to John and smiled, "John, why don't we start from the beginning. Have you always been a fan of the WWE?"

John began to grin, his eyes clouding over, "Yeah. Yeah, since I was a little kid. I, uh, I even made my own WWE championship belt. I used to wear that thing around the house all the time. . ."

After their breakfast together they hit the hotel's gym.

Joel filmed John as he went through his workout routine and Kimber would ask him questions about it.

It soon came time to take a break. As Joel checked the camera John bought himself and Kimber a drink and the pair took a seat and chitchatted.

"So after this you have a radio interview, a television interview _and_ a Make a Wish." Kimber shook her head in wonder, "And all before the show tonight. Wow."

John shrugged good-naturedly, "Hey, it's all a part of the job."

"True." Kimber nodded thoughtfully before she began to smile, "So who is the child you're meeting with today?"

"Oh!" John's eyes lit up, the big wrestler suddenly very excited, "She's a great kid. Her name's Chelsea and she's seven. They're coming to the show tonight and I'm also gonna surprise them with tickets to _Survivor Series_."

"Aww, I bet she'll be so excited." Kimber gushed.

She grew serious and asked gently, "What's wrong with her?"

"Leukemia." John's own smile faded away, "But she's a tough kid. She's always telling her mom, 'I have cancer, cancer doesn't have me.'"

"She sounds like a very strong little girl." Kimber murmured thoughtfully.

"Ya know, that's one of the things that always amazes me about these kids." John shook his head in wonder, "I mean, I always thought I was pretty tough. But I'm a wimp compared to what they have to go through every day. And they don't even complain."

Kimber put her hand on his arm and smiled, "I wouldn't call you a wimp."

"Well thank you." John grinned down at her.

Sheamus entered the gym at that moment. He started to make his way over to the weights when he paused, a frown coming to his lips.

Kimber was standing a few feet away, her hand on Cena's arm. They were grinning and talking to one another. In fact, they looked pretty close. Cena said something and Kimber's laugh, that deep belly laugh that Sheamus usually found so infectious, flittered over the room. She removed her hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He felt acid begin to churn in his gut at the sight of them. He could feel it burning and slowly rising up to his chest. He had to close his eyes for a moment and count to twenty.

It was none of his business why she was there with Cena. He had no claim on her, despite what he was feeling.

He forced the jealous down and turned away, getting back to the reason why he was there in the first place.

He stormed over to a barbell and put on a considerable amount of weight. He prepared himself and then, hands locked around the steel bar, he began to lift.

He could still feel the anger but he kept hold of it. He let it drive him, used it to push himself.

He had been lifting for about twenty minutes when John suddenly stepped into his line of vision.

"Wow." Cena whistled at the substantial weight in his hands, "Getting ready for your rematch with Big Show early?"

"Hmm." Sheamus muttered low in his throat as he continued to raise and lower the bar.

He did a few more reps before dropped the bar with a 'thud'. He took a step back and snatched his bottle of water, uncapping it and chugging it until it was gone.

John glanced over at Kimber, who was talking to Joel.

He turned back to Sheamus and nodded in her direction, "So have you heard about Stephanie's new brainchild? I think the name their tossing around is called _One Week With_. . . Kimber's supposed to spend a week with a different Superstar, interviewing them and filming their day-to-day activities."

"Sounds interestin'." Sheamus murmured offhandedly as he grabbed his towel and wiped his sweaty face.

Inside though he felt a little relieved. At least he knew that she was there with him because of a show. Of course it didn't stop the envy he felt at seeing the two look so friendly.

"She's definitely a lot cuter than Josh Mathews. A step up." John teased, grinning at the other man, "But not a ditz, ya know? She's been asking me a lot of tough questions."

"Good for ya." Sheamus practically growled as he seized the weight and began lifting again.

John paused, taking in his reaction. His grin slowly turned mischievous.

"Yeah, she's pretty all right" he sighed, nonchalant, "I was thinking of asking her out to dinner tonight after the show."

Sheamus yanked the bar up to his chest, his eyes narrowing. He lowered it and promptly raised it again. Though his breathing was deep and even there seemed to be a slight. . .rumble deep in his chest each time he did a rep. Almost like a muffled growl.

"I can't do it anymore." John shook his head and started to laugh, "I'm just playing with you, _fella_. Look, I'm not interested in her, okay?"

"It doesn' matter to me if ya are or not." Sheamus muttered as he continued to work out.

"Yeah, sure." John nodded with a smirk, "That's why you look like you're about ready to throw that barbell across the room just before you rip my head off."

He began to smile, "You don't have to be jealous-"

"Ah'm not jealous." the Celtic Warrior snarled.

"Okay." John took a step back and raised his arms in surrender, "Anyway, I just wanted you to know."

At that moment his cell phone began to ring. Sheamus paused in mid rep, his eyes narrowing as he recognized the ringtone. He knew that theme song.

John looked down at the phone before turning back to the Irishman with a grin, "Besides, there's someone else I've got my eye on."

Sheamus sighed, eyes locking with the other man's, "Sorry about that, fella. Ah shouldn'a bit yer head off like that."

"No problem." John smiled before turning away and answering the phone, "Hey, AJ. How are you?"

Sheamus went back to his weights. He raised the bar but slowly began to lower it as he noticed Kimber approaching.

Her eyes were locked on the massive amount of weight, her expression equal parts impressed and concerned

"Mornin', lass." Sheamus called out as he raised the bar again.

"Hi." her eyes slowly traveled up to meet his, "That's an awful lot of weight."

"Don' worry, Kember." Sheamus grinned over at her, "Ah can handle it just fine."

"So how was your time off?" the _SmackDown _reporter asked as she took a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Good, thanks." Sheamus nodded, "It felt good to sleep in my own bed for a change."

"Oh, I agree." Kimber sighed wistfully, "As much as I love being out on the road, it doesn't beat being back in my own home."

"The road's not always so bad." Sheamus stated as he set the weight on the ground, "Especially when you have good people wit' you."

Their gazes locked and held for several seconds. Kimber was the first to break contact as she looked away. Sheamus felt himself grin as he saw her cheeks redden and a slight smile touch her lips.

"Well, I-I should be going." Kimber explained, "Work never ends, you know."

She started to get up when she found a hand in front of her face. She looked up to see a grinned Sheamus before her. She glanced down at the hand for a moment before taking hold of it.

She tried to ignore the rush of sensation that coursed through her arm as she allowed him to help her stand. When she was back on her feet she slowly removed her hand and took a step back.

"Um, well, I guess I'll let you get back to your work out." she replied, "Oh, are you going to be at Raw tonight?"

"Wouldn' miss it for the world." Sheamus murmured, his gaze never leaving her face.

"Oh. Well. . ." Kimber ducked her head as she felt her cheeks heat up, "I guess I'll see you there."

And with that she turned and began to walk away.

"Kember?"

She paused and turned back to him expectantly.

"Have a good day." he told her with an easy smile.

She began to grin, "You, too, Sheamus."

He watched as she walked across the gym and once again met up with John. The wrestler said something to her and she giggled, shaking her head. John motioned towards the door and they headed out.

Sheamus watched after them but this time he didn't feel jealousy. Only a wistfulness at not being the man with her.

.

.

.

.

.

After a very long, but interesting, day it was finally time for Raw.

Kimber and John sat at Catering that night at the arena, discussing how his recent Make a Wish went.

"Oh, Chelsea was so sweet!" Kimber gushed as she speared a cherry tomato with her fork, "And her face when you told her she was going to _Survivor Series_! I've never seen a little girl look so happy before."

John chuckled and took a drink from his bottle of water, "She's a great kid. Hey, remind me to grab a bunch of shirts and posters and pictures for her and her family before I meet up with them tonight after the show."

Kimber shook her head, touched, "You are so amazing."

"Yeah, isn't he?"

The pair turned and discovered AJ Lee standing behind them. She kept looking back and forth between the pair, her brown eyes uncertain.

At the sight of her John quickly stood, offering her his seat, "Hey, AJ. Why don't you join us. I'll just go grab another chair."

The female wrestler sat down and watched as John crossed the room to get an empty chair. He ran into Kofi and Zack Ryder and the three of them began to talk.

AJ slowly turned back to Kimber, a tiny smile on her lips. Kimber was a little nervous, having heard how unstable the young woman could be. And it was clear to anyone with eyes that she wasn't happy at seeing Kimber with John.

"It's good to finally meet you." Kimber jumped right in, wanting to start off on the right foot, "It's funny, here we travel with one another for months at a time but we never really get a chance to get to know one another."

"Yeah. Funny." AJ agreed, trying to appear nonchalant but not quite pulling it off, "So you and John seemed to be getting to know one another."

"We have been, yes." Kimber thought honesty was the best way to go, "I'm working on a new show for the YouTube channel. I'm supposed to spend a week with a different Superstar; film their day-to-day lives and get to know them. A way to show the fans another side to the wrestlers.

"John's my first victim." she teased.

AJ didn't share her grin though and Kimber glanced down at the table, nervously clearing her throat.

"He really is an amazing guy." she went on, "We were just talking about his latest Make a Wish. The sweetest little girl you would ever meet named Chelsea. He has done so much for her and her family today. I. . .I'm really impressed by his selflessness."

That seemed to crack the Diva's shell and she began to smile gently, her eyes softening, "Yeah, fulfilling those wishes really mean a lot to him."

"You do, too, you know." Kimber confided as she leaned in closely.

"I do?" AJ looked like she wasn't sure if she could, or should, believe her.

"Mmm-hmm." Kimber's voice dropped as she began to smile, "When he saw you had called him early today his face just lit up."

"It did?" AJ was hesitant.

"Yes!" Kimber grinned, "And did you see how he jumped at the change to have you join us? Face it, the man clearly adores you."

"You're just saying that." AJ ducked her head and blushed, an embarrassed smile flittering across her features.

"No." Kimber shook her head, "No, I'm serious. I can see he really cares about you. And I think you really care about him."

"We're just friends." AJ shrugged it off.

"Maybe." Kimber caught her eyes and grinned, "But that doesn't mean something more couldn't happen."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" the Diva asked her, confused.

"Because I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me." Kimber replied truthfully, "And, ya know, I don't want you to body slam me through this table or anything."

AJ threw back her head and laughed. It caused Kimber to giggle, as well.

"I'm really sorry." AJ apologized, "I jumped to the wrong conclusions about you."

"Forget about it." Kimber waved it off like it was nothing, "I already have."

"Thanks." AJ smiled warmly at her, the Diva appreciative.

At that moment the sounds of shouting and crashing could be heard. The two women jumped to their feet and followed the other wrestlers as they raced down the hall.

"Oh!" Zack Ryder let out a whoop, "Damn, that had to hurt, bro!"

Kimber and AJ pushed their way to the front of the crowd, coming to stand by John.

"Sheamus!" Kimber cried out in alarm, garnering a confused glance from AJ.

Sheamus and Alberto were trading blows back and forth. Sheamus managed to shove the other wrestler back into a set of trunks. Ricardo used that opportunity to jump into the large Irishman's back. Sheamus easily flipped him over his shoulder, though, and he glared heatedly at the two men, his chest heaving.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie's shrill voice suddenly filled the hallway.

At the sound of it the wrestlers began to scatter. Soon Sheamus, Kimber, John, AJ, and the slowly rising Alberto and Ricardo remained.

"Since you three can't see to keep your hands off one another," Vickie announced as she glowered up at Sheamus, "I think I found the perfect solution. Sheamus, you're going to face Alberto _and_ Ricardo in a two-on-one match. And it's coming up next."

The Mexican aristocrat and his personal ring announcer grinned like a couple of Cheshire cats and walked off to get ready.

Vickie sent Sheamus a parting, cold smirk and started to walk away.

"This is unbelievable!" Kimber couldn't help but complain, "How can she be so grossly unfair?"

"Excuse me!"

The four turned to find Vickie watching them coldly.

Her eyes landed on Kimber and she began to smile sweetly, "You know what, Kimberlynn, you're absolutely right. I am being unfair."

Sheamus' eyes constricted. What did the old witch have up her sleeve now?

"A two-on-one match just isn't right." Vickie stated as she approached them, her eyes darting to Sheamus, "I think Sheamus should have a tag team partner."

John and AJ exchanged uneasy looks. They didn't like where this was going.

"In fact, Sheamus _will_ have a tag team partner tonight." Vickie announced, a devious light shinning in her eyes as she turned back to Kimber, "You."

Kimber looked at the older woman in stunned silence.


	6. Part Five: Partners

"You can' put her in the ring with Del Rio!" Sheamus snapped.

"Vickie, you can't do that!" AJ protested.

"Come on, Vickie, she's not a wrestler and you know it." John argued.

Vickie simply turned and walked away, laughing maniacally.

"Did she really just say. . .?" Kimber's voice trailed off, the young woman growing more afraid by the moment, "I-I can't do this."

Sheamus was in front of her within seconds. Placing his large hands on her shoulders, he leaned down until they were at eye level. Her frightened green eyes met his determined blue ones.

"It'll be okay." he tried to assure her, his voice low and soothing, "Ah won' let anything happen to you, lass. Ya got to trust me on this."

"Sheamus." Kimber replied shakily.

He squeezed her shoulders and repeated, "Ah won' let anything happen. Not to you."

"You'll be okay." AJ told her, but even she didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah." John agreed, "The big guy here will take care of you. Try not to worry."

"Do you have anything to wear?" AJ asked her, trying to tease her in a bid to lessen the tension, "You can't exactly go out there in that dress and heels. No matter how cute they are."

"I-I think so." Kimber closed her eyes, willing her racing thoughts to stop, "Yes. I have some workout clothes in my bag."

"All right." Sheamus straightened, reluctantly releasing her shoulders, "You go wit' AJ and get changed. When yer ready come back to my locker room."

"It'll be all right." AJ stated as she took Kimber's hand and led the other woman away, "Hey, I was in a similar situations a couple of months ago. I can teach you a few tricks that might help. . ."

As soon as they were gone from sight Sheamus spun around and, growling, sent a vicious kick to a nearby garbage can. It went flying halfway across the hallway before landing on the cement with a crash and rolling a few more feet.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and forced himself not to go find Vickie and do something he would regret.

"The situation sucks," Cena told the Irishman, "There's no doubt about that. But you have to keep it together. Look, you can handle Del Rio in your sleep. And Ricardo? Come on, that's just laughable."

Sheamus inhaled and cast angry eyes on the other man, "Ah know that. Ah'm not worried about Del Rio."

"So what's the problem?"

"Ah'm pissed that banshee had to bring Kember into it!" Sheamus forced himself to check his temper, his voice lowering, "Did'ya see her face? She looked terrified."

"You know Vickie." John shrugged.

"Yeah, well Vickie's about to know me.' Sheamus turned and stormed back to his locker room.

"Oh boy." John sighed.

This wasn't going to be good.

.

.

.

.

.

A hesitant knock came to his locker room door a short time later. Sheamus hurried over to it, throwing the door open.

Kimber stood out in the hallway, wringing her hands and looked up at him with trepidation. Her long, dark brown waves were now pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of hunter green track pants and matching sports bra.

Despite the situation they were in, he couldn't help but admire her slim and toned figure. She had a beautiful body, from what he could see of it. Tiny waist and flat stomach. And that smooth, sun kissed skin.

He shoved the thoughts away and led her inside. As he closed the door he turned back to her and offered a kind smile.

"You'll be all right." he tried to reassured her, "As far as yer concerned, it's still going to be a two-on-one match. Ah'll take care of both Del Rio and Ricardo."

The _SmackDown_ reporter shook her head and sighed miserably, "I'm so sorry."

"Oi." Sheamus reached out and cupped her cheek, "Ya got nothin' to be sorry for. It'll be okay, Kember."

She closed her eyes and involuntarily leaned into his palm. She just couldn't help herself. His hand was so warm, so strong, so inviting.

She couldn't even remember the last time she didn't flinch at the sight of a man's hand coming towards her. And now here she was, practically craving this man's touch.

She was just about to nuzzle his palm when she stopped herself, opening her eyes. She ducked her head away from him, running a nervous hand through her ponytail.

She couldn't deal with this now. Not when they were getting ready to go out there and face Alberto and Ricardo.

_That's it_, she tried to tell herself_, You're scared and just in need of a little comfort. That's all._

At that moment a knock came at the door, causing Kimber to start. Sheamus gave her a gentle pat on the back before going to answer it.

"Oi." he nodded as he opened the door and found Bobby standing on the other side.

The crew member looked up at him and then over his shoulder at Kimber before announcing, "You're up, guys."

Kimber's eyes widened as she felt an icy finger of fear slide down her spine. She trembled slightly at the sensation.

"Kember." Sheamus' soothing tone reached her ears.

She slowly turned to find he standing before her, his hand outstretched. She automatically took hold of it, practically hanging onto it as though it were a lifeline.

"Let's go kick some arse." he gave her a grin and a wink and began to lead the way out into the hall.

He kept her hand firmly in his as they walked down the hall and towards the gorilla. Kimber looked up at him in disbelief. He appeared so calm. Confident, even. How could he do this? How could he be so unruffled?

It came to her then. He was used to fighting. She didn't know if he had ever fought two men simultaneously before but she figured he must have at some point in his career.

She just wished she could share in his confidence.

They came to a stop and he released her only to turn and placed both of his hands once more upon her shoulders. He felt her shaking beneath his touch and he vowed to make Vickie pay for this.

Sheamus once again leaned down, only this time his forehead touched hers and he closed his eyes. Kimber found herself doing the same, a silent prayer on her lips.

"Everythin's goin' to be all right." he murmured to her, "Ah won' let Bertie lay a hand on you."

He reluctantly opened his eyes and pulled back, resisting the powerful urge he had to kiss her forehead. He kept his hands on her shoulders and didn't release her until she opened her eyes and her shaking subsided. She even went so far as to give him a weak smile. One that he boldly returned.

They watched on the monitor as Alberto and Ricardo, who was now donning a copy of Alberto's ring attire, made their way into the ring. They leaned in close and talked to one another, both men laughing. They were so sure they had everything in the bag.

Soon Sheamus' music hit. He gave her a determined nod and led the way out onto the ramp. Kimber walked after, almost in a daze. Everything seemed to be on overload. The lights were too bright. The crowd's cheering was too loud. She felt like she was on some sort of autopilot.

Sheamus pounded his chest three times before throwing his arms out and bellowing. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kimber was still with him and he led the way down to the ring.

As Alberto and Ricard took sight of the pair they began to laugh.

Sheamus took Kimber's hand and led her up the steps. He motioned for her to stay on the apron as he joined her. He placed his foot on the bottom rope and, grabbing the middle one, he pulled them apart and allowed the reporter to enter.

Kimber slipped between the ropes, her eyes never leaving Alberto's face. The Mexican aristocrat regarded her slyly, a devilish light in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy _locking up_ with her." Alberto announced loudly.

The Celtic Warrior saw red and he started to go for the other man. Kimber quickly grabbed his arm, though, trying to hold him back. Chad Patton, the ref for the match, also stood in his way, hands on his chest in an attempt to keep him back.

"Sheamus, don't. Please." Kimber warned, giving his hand a tug for all the good it did. Trying to move him was like trying to move a brick wall.

The Irishman relented, coming back to stand by her. He looked down at her and nodded, assuring her he was all right.

"Excuse me!"

At the sound of the Managing Supervisor's voice, the crowd began to boo.

Vickie stepped out onto the ramp and called out over their deafening screams, "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!"

She looked towards the ring and began to smile, "I've been doing some thinking and-EXCUSE ME! I've been doing some thinking and I've realized that it's not fair to have a non wrestler in a tag team match."

"Oh, thank goodness." Kimber closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

Sheamus' eyes constricted, though. He was still suspicious of the banshee.

Vickie's grin widened as she went on, "And so, I've decided that Ricardo will be replaced with an actual wrestler."

Suddenly Big Show's music hit the arena.

Kimber's eyes popped open and she looked up at Sheamus in alarm.

Alberto and Ricardo began to laugh.

Big Show appeared on the ramp. Grinning, he made his way down to ringside, his eyes never leaving Sheamus' face.

Sheamus watched the other man coldly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kimber watching him nervously. He turned to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Nothin's changed." he told her, "It's still goin' to be two-on-one."

"I wasn't thinking about myself." Kimber slipped her hand over his in concern, "I was thinking about you. Now you have to deal with Del Rio _and_ Big Show."

He glanced over at Show, who had now climbed into the ring. The massive man walked over to Del Rio, who shook his hand. The pair began to talk, casting triumphant eyes at their opponents.

Sheamus gave her a wink and grinned, "Ah at least thought Vickie would give me a challenge."

Kimber didn't crack a smile, though. She wished she could share his confidence but she was just too afraid.

Too afraid for him.

If only she had kept her big mouth shut, this never would have happened. Sheamus would have faced Del Rio and Ricardo-well, Ricardo wouldn't have been much of an obstacle. This was all her fault.

Sheamus could see the self-disgust written across her pretty face and he shook his head and sighed. How could she blame herself? Didn't she know Vickie had probably planned for something like this all along.

"Kember." he called down to her, the young woman slowly looking up at him, "Don'. You didn' cause this, so stop thinkin' what yer thinkin'."

Kimber frowned but nodded. She didn't agree with him but she knew he didn't need this right now.

He led her over to the ropes and helped her out onto the apron. He turned back around and began to warm up as Justin Roberts announced their names.

He felt a slight smile come to his lips as Big Show eased out onto the apron, leaving Alberto back in the ring. The Mexican aristocrat realized he was alone and he frowned at Show before turning back to face Sheamus.

"What's the matter, Bertie?" Sheamus called out to the other man, "Ya suddenly feelin' alone there, fella?"

Chad called for the bell and the match was underway.

The two men began to slowly circle one another, sizing the other one up. They locked up, Sheamus getting the other man in a headlock.

He managed to flip him over and onto the mat, the headlock still in place. Alberto grabbed at his hair, but was unable to get him to release the hold.

Soon the two men were back on their feet, Del Rio pushing the Irishman towards the ropes. Sheamus came back towards him, knocking Alberto down with his shoulder.

"Come on!" Big Show yelled in disgust.

Sheamus again launched himself off the ropes and again knocked him down as he came back up in his feet. The Celtic Warrior was on top of the Mexican aristocrat in seconds, going for the pin.

Alberto kicked out at one and both men rose to their feet. Sheamus grabbed a hold of his arm, meaning to twist it. Before he could apply pressure, though, Del Rio nailed him with an elbow to the face..

Kimber flinched as Alberto followed it up with a kick to the thigh, bringing the larger man down to one knee. Alberto then sent a vicious kick to Sheamus' head, driving him down to the mat.

"No." the _SmackDown_ reporter gasped in alarm.

Alberto kicked the fallen man in the chest and Kimber found herself crying out.

She had to close her eyes and turn away. She felt terrible for doing so but just seeing Sheamus like that brought back a rush of memories.

_Don't do this. Don't even think about that,_ she told herself, _Come on, keep it together! You have to for Sheamus_.

She forced herself to open her eyes and turn around. She watched on in apprehension as Alberto walked over to his corner and tagged in the Big Show.

"Sheamus!" Kimber cried down to the fallen man, "Sheamus, you have to get up!"

Grinning hugely, the Big Show climbed over the top rope and stepped into the ring. His eyes landed on Kimber, a wide grin on his lips.

The young woman swallowed nervously before turning back to the Irishman, "Sheamus, please! Please get up!"

Big Show took hold of the other man's arm and pulled him to his feet. He then leveled him with a brutal clothesline, driving him right back down to the canvas.

Sheamus rolled over to the ropes, holding his sore jaw. He fought through the pain and slowly rose to his feet.

Unfortunately the Big Show was right back on him, pushing him into a corner. He tilted him back and slammed the palm of his colossal hand onto the Celtic Warrior's chest.

Kimber flinched at the thunderous sound as Sheamus cringed and made his way along the ropes.

He made it to his own corner, leaning back against the post as Big Show came in and sent a nasty hook to his gut.

Kimber found she could only watch on, wide eyed and feeling absolutely helpless. Big Show caught her expression and grinned, taking pleasure in it.

He sent another slap to Sheamus' chest, the red headed man grunting with the force of the blow. He bent over, arms locked around his middle as he struggled to calm his racing heart and fight through the pain that scorched his chest.

Show took hold of his arm and whipped him across the ring and into the other post. He came after him, turning and driving him into the post with his back. Sheamus groaned, moving along the ropes.

Big Show went to go after him again when the Irishman suddenly launched himself at him, taking out his knee. Big Show ended up draped across the ropes and Sheamus attacked, hammering him with blow after blow.

He tied the larger man up in the ropes and jumped out onto the apron. Holding him with one hand, his features tight with rage, he began to beat the man's chest with his other fist.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" the fans counted along.

Chad helped Big Show out of the ropes as Sheamus climbed back into the ring.

Sheamus charged across the ring, meaning to hit the Brogue Kick, when Show ducked out at the last second, rolling across the ring.

The Celtic Warrior went to the top rope, preparing to launch himself at the larger man. He jumped off and Show met him midair, driving his shoulder into Sheamus' chest. The monster climbed to his feet first and began to drive his big boot into Sheamus' chest. Each kick caused the other man to grunt and groan in pain.

Big Show kicked the Irishman and waved his arms, yelling, "Come on, _fella_! Come on and fight!"

Sheamus struggled to his hands and knees, his limbs shaking with the effort. He began to crawl/drag himself to his corner, his instincts screaming for him to tag.

He was almost to the corner when he started to extend his hand and raise his head. He stopped short, realization hitting him like a tidal wave.

Kimber was staring down at him helplessly, her hands gripping the ring ropes tightly in fear. She looked so apologetic and vulnerable that it broke the Irishman's heart.

Behind him he could hear the Big Show laughing.

"Come on, _fella_!" the large man shouted with a chuckle, "Tag her in!"

Sheamus' eyes narrowed in anger and he staggered to his feet. He turned around and that's when the Big Show launched himself at him, ready to deliver the WMD.

Kimber let out a cry of alarm, her hands going to her mouth.

To her amazement, though, Sheamus ducked out of the way at the last second and grabbed a hold of the massive man, setting him up for White Noise. He slammed the giant on the canvas with such force that the entire ring shook.

Unfortunately that seemed to zap whatever shred of energy Sheamus was holding on to. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the lights, his chest heaving and his eyes dazed.

Chad looked back and forth at the two fallen men and had no choice but to start counting, "One!"

"Get up!" Alberto screamed at his downed partner, "Get up, _zoquete_!"

Big Show brought his hand to the back of his neck but made no move to rise.

Kimber let out a shaky sigh as she watched Sheamus. He blinked, his eyes slowly beginning to focus.

"Three!" Chad was still counting.

Kimber stuck her head in between the top and second rope and called out, "Sheamus! Sheamus, come on! You can do this! Please get up!"

He turned his head towards her, the Irishman hearing her voice over the fog in his brain.

Kimber straightened and began to beat her hand against the top turnbuckle. Soon the crowd was clapping along, calling for the Celtic Warrior to get to his feet.

"Five!"

At that both men began to come around. As Big Show rolled onto his side Sheamus struggled to sit up.

"Six!"

"Sheamus, you can do it!" Kimber cried out, her hand continuing to hit the turnbuckle.

Sheamus was up on his knees. He could hear the crowd cheering him on, could hear Kimber shouting encouragements at him.

"Seven!" Chad went on.

Big Show lumbered to his feet first and he went after the other man. He grabbed hold of Sheamus' hair when the Irishman let out a roar and drove his fist into the other man's gut. Show was knocked back a step but then he came right back for him.

He grabbed him and again Sheamus plowed him with another brutal punch. Then he did it a again. And again.

Kimber cheered as Sheamus got to his feet and continued to slam his fist into the other man's gut. He was able to hit him three more times before Big Show grabbed a hold of Sheamus' head and head butt him.

Sheamus staggered back, but so did the Big Show. As the massive wrestler fell into his corner Alberto used that opportunity slap him on the back and tag himself in.

The Mexican aristocrat jumped into the ring and took off for the Irishman. He grabbed a hold of him and Sheamus used that opportunity to punch him again and again. He staggered back against the ropes and suddenly Del Rio was on him, grabbing his arm and whipping him across the ring. Sheamus reversed it, sending the other man against the ropes.

He knelt down, meaning to flip him over his shoulder when he came back. But Del Rio stopped his momentum and sent a kick to Sheamus' face, causing the larger man to stagger.

Bellowing, Del Rio charged at him, meaning to drive his elbow into Sheamus' face. At the last second, though, Sheamus grabbed him and slammed him onto his knee for the Irish Curse. He plowed him into the canvas, but also fell himself.

Big Show began to yell, ordering Del Rio to get up. Ricardo, too, was screaming at his boss in Spanish.

Kimber gripped the ropes and leaned over, yelling, "Come on, Sheamus! Come on, you can do this! Please, I believe in you! You can do this! Get up!"

The crowd were also on their feet, cheering and chanting the Irishman's name, Kimber joining in with them.

She couldn't believe how incredible he was. Pride welled up deep in her chest, the young woman so in awe of the man who had fought tooth and nail tonight against not just one man, but two.

He truly was a warrior, inside and out. But not the kind that ruled his life by destruction and dominance. No, his warrior's heart was fueled by honor and a protective nature.

Kimber blinked, realization coming over her. She hadn't even realized that until this very moment.

"Sheamus!" she found herself calling out with renewed vigor, "Sheamus, you can do this! You're a fighter! Fight!"

Sheamus blinked, something in him stirring. He heard her words and felt his body automatically responding.

Eyes filled with determination and a roar on his lips, Sheamus rose to his feet and took off for a now standing Del Rio. He drove his clasped hands into the other man's skull, knocking him to the ground.

Big Show threw up his hands in disgust, shaking his head.

Kimber cheered as Alberto stood up and Sheamus leveled him again with another punishing blow. And another.

As Del Rio staggered to his feet Sheamus herded him into a corner and drove his fists into the other man's gut and then his back again and again. He then picked him up and slammed him into the unforgiving mat with unrelenting force.

He walked over to his corner and began to beat his chest, bellowing, "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

Kimber looked up at him with a wide smile, chanting along with him. The crowd, too, yelled for the move.

Alberto lurched to his feet and shakily turned around. That was Sheamus' cue and he took off across the ring, planting his massive boot into the other man's head.

Del Rio went down like a sack of potatoes and red headed man quickly covered him for the pin.

One! Two! Three!

Sheamus jumped to his feet and threw his arms out at his sides, shouting in triumph.

Kimber couldn't keep the wide grin off her lips, the young woman cheering from her spot out on the apron.

She climbed between the ropes and came into the ring, she hands clasped under her chin, her bright smile fixed only on the amazing man standing before her.

Actually 'amazing' didn't even begin to describe him. He was more than amazing. He was. . .extraordinary. He continued to surprise her on a daily basis.

Sheamus beat his chest three times before turning. He drew to a stop, realizing that she was standing there.

Not only standing there, but standing there and smiling sweetly up at him, her green eyes filled with pride and happiness.

Without thinking, Kimber launched herself at him, practically jumping into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, that silly grin of hers never leaving her face.

Sheamus' arms instinctively went around her waist, the large man holding her high and close to his chest. He was stunned, absolutely rocked to his core, that she would voluntarily embrace him. From what he had gotten to know about her, he suspected intimacy didn't come very easily to her. So for her to hug him so freely. . .

He held her tighter and closed his eyes. He didn't care how she had come to do it. He was just grateful that he could have her in his arms at that moment. And did it feel good. She was so warm, so soft. Her body perfectly molded to his as though it had always meant to do so.

He could feel her shaking, but he knew it was from enthusiasm and not, for once, from fear. And that alone made it all the better for him.

_Can' you feel it, Kember? _he silently asked her_, Can' you feel how _right_ it is? Ya got to feel it, too. Ah know you do._

"Ah told you everything would be all right." Sheamus replied as he slowly pulled back and grinned down at her.

She continued to beam at him, "You were right. I should have listened."

"Ah'm gonna have you record that." Sheamus teased, "So's Ah can play it the next time you doubt me."

"I will never-" Kimber's smile instantly vanished, her eyes suddenly widening, and she struggled to get out of his arms, "Sheamus, look out!"

He stared at her in confusion and released her. She scarcely had time to point behind him when he felt himself being spun around.

The next thing he saw was Big Show's massive fist flying at his face. Then he saw and heard nothing as darkness enveloping him.

Kimber let out a horrified shriek, hands flying to her mouth, as she watched Big Show drive his fist into Sheamus' face. The Irishman instantly crumbled, hitting the mat with a resounding thud. He was still.

The _SmackDown_ reporter sank to her knees beside the fallen man, tears instantly springing to her eyes.

"Sheamus?" she called out to him, her voice shaky with panic, "Sheamus!"

"Get out of here!" Chad called to the grinning Big Show, trying in vein to push him back.

"When he wakes up," Big Show called down to Kimber joyfully, "Tell him I'll see him later. _Fella_."

And with that the massive wrestler turned and casually exited the ring.

Kimber sneered at his retreating form before turning her attention back to Sheamus. The ref and a few of the trainers also came to his side, motioning for her to get back so they could check on him.

It killed her to do so, but she pulled away and stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched as they began to tend to him.

It wasn't long until the Celtic Warrior began to come around. His eyes were glassy and unfocused but he was awake and that was all that mattered.

Soon he was sitting up, the crowd cheering at the sight. Sometime after that he was helped out of the ring, his hand groggily going to the vicious bruise beginning to form on his eye.

Kimber trailed after them, her gaze locked on the back of Sheamus' head.

As they hit the backstage area Josh was suddenly at her side, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Kimber tensed at the sudden embrace but slowly began to relax as they continued on to Sheamus' locker room.

The Irishman pushed away from the trainers and sank onto the bench. Someone had an icepack waiting and they handed it to him. He took it with a grunt, bringing it up to his eye.

"Sheamus, let's get that eye checked out." one of the trainers murmured, gently tilting his head back and removing the pack.

He began to shine a light in his eyes, checking his vision.

Kimber and Josh took up positions against the back wall. Kimber looked intently at Sheamus, her hands fidgeting in front of her. She could still see Big Show hit him again and again in her mind. The thought of it made her sick inside.

Josh glanced down at her and gently bumped her arm with his own, "Why don't we go take a walk and let them check him out."

"No." Kimber murmured with a shake of her head, "I want to stay."

She needed to stay and make sure he truly was all right. She wouldn't have piece of mind unless she saw it for herself.

Josh was going to protest but he could see that she was adamant. He simply sighed softly and turned his attention back to the Irishman.

Sheamus was beginning to come around. His eyes were coming into focus and it looked like he was starting to realize just what had happened. Anger began to harden his features and his body was growing more tense by the second.

He suddenly launched himself off of the bench and tried to head for the door, clearly intent on getting to Big Show.

"Sheamus, you can't do that!" Chad warned him.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Josh sprang forward, arms raised in a bid to keep the Irishman back.

He seemed to realize what he was doing, standing up to a man twice his size, and fear came over him. But he knew he couldn't let him go tearing off after the Big Show and so he stayed where he was.

"Sheamus, sit back down." the trainer told the irate wrestler as he tried to get him to return to the bench, "We're not finished yet."

Sheamus glared at all three men who were visibly worried that he would turn his fury on them.

"Sheamus, please." Kimber's gentle voice somehow found a way past the rage in his head and he turned to her.

She was staring up at him pleadingly, silently begging him to sit.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to get control of his anger. After a few tense minutes he opened them and grudgingly returned to the bench.

Kimber leaned back against the wall and sighed with relief.

Josh joined her and murmured to her, "Good job."

At that moment the locker room door opened, Bobby popping his head inside.

"Big Show's gone." he announced to the room, "Someone saw him grab his gear and jump in his car about five minutes ago."

Sheamus glowered at the crew member, who quickly beat a hasty retreat. Instead of lessening the tension the news seemed to cause the opposite effect. Sheamus appeared to be humming with rage.

"Okay, we're done." the trainer announced as he stepped back and put away his equipment, "Sheamus, it doesn't look like you have a concussion. Just keep some ice on that eye and get a good night's rest."

"Everybody get out." the Celtic Warrior muttered quietly, his eyes cast to the ground.

His face was red, his features tense. It were as though he was about to explode at any second and was now fighting tooth and nail to keep his temper at bay. It didn't look like he was going to be able to hold it back much longer.

Kimber looked over at him with a frown but followed the others out of the locker room.

The second the locker room door closed it was like someone had flicked a switch. Suddenly the sounds of crashing and roaring could be heard from inside.

Not wanting to stick around and witness the carnation, the small group began to scatter.

"Kimber?" Josh called back to her, "You coming?"

"No." Kimber shook her head, "I'm going to stay."

"You sure?" the _SmackDown _announcer flinched as he heard what sounded like a steel chair hitting the cement wall followed by a ferocious growl.

"Yeah." Kimber tried to reassure him, "You can go, I'll be fine. I promise."

Josh was hesitant to leave her but did as she requested. If she was okay with handling Sheamus' temper than who was he to try and stop her. Besides, he really didn't feel like getting in the way of the Celtic Warrior while he was on his tirade.

Kimber leaned back against the wall, flinching when she heard something slam against the door.

Suddenly it was thrown open. It bounced against the wall with such force that she was sure that it left a dent.

She cringed but slowly straightened, watching wearily as Sheamus appeared in the doorway. He was breathing hard, his eyes wide and wild.

The Irishman came to a screeching halt when he discovered she was still standing there. Some of the tension seemed to leave his body and the out-and-out rage slowly began to fade from his eyes to be replaced with absolute astonishment.

"Kember?" his voice was hoarse from all of the shouting.

Without fear she approached him, reaching up and lightly brushing the unblemished skin around his still forming black eye. It looked stark and ugly against his pale complexion.

"I wanted to stick around and see if you were okay." she murmured, her gaze locking with his.

His hand closed around hers and held it against his cheek for a few seconds. He felt relieved, grateful even, that she hadn't run at the first signs of his temper. He was both surprised and confused about why she hadn't. Especially when everyone else seemed to disappear.

He also couldn't help the pride that welled up in him over it. Grown men had run away but not this woman. This woman who had been so frightened of his anger before. But not now. She _knew_ in heart that he wouldn't hurt her and that gave him more relief than he could say.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her fingertips and he knew then that it was time to let her go. He had to take this slow and he didn't want to do anything to scare her off. Not now when she had finally come to trust him.

He slowly removed her hand from his cheek and released it, taking a step back.

"Ah'm all right." he told her, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully, "Ah'm just surprised to see you here."

Kimber shrugged, "I thought you might need a friend right now."

"Is that what we are?" he couldn't help but smirk at her, "Friends?"

"Yes, silly." she smiled up at him, shoving his arm playfully, "Hey, we're tag team partners, remember?"

He chuckled at that before scrubbing a hand over his face. He winced, remembering his present from the Big Show. He'd get even with the bastard. He promised that.

Sheamus noticed that Kimber was looking up at him with concern and he felt something twist in his gut at her look.

"Ya want to get out of here?" he suddenly asked her.

"Yes, please." she sighed, "I just need to get changed first."

"All right. Ah'll meet you back here."

Both got dressed in record time and Kimber was soon making her way back to his locker room, her rolling case trailing behind her.

She was almost to his locker room when the door opened and Sheamus stepped out. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that hugged his thighs. One of his soft caps, black, and pulled low on his head. Kimber grimaced at the sight of his black eye.

He caught her expression and rubbed his jaw, joking, "Am Ah still beautiful, Kember?"

Kimber laughed and nodded, "Stunning."

"Good woman." Sheamus reached her and, without a word, took hold of her bag.

She smiled up at him and together they made their way towards the parking lot. As they crossed over to Sheamus' rental car they noticed Josh enter from the other side. He approached them, cringing at the sight of the Irishman's black eye.

"Hey, guys." he greeted, turning to Kimber, "You ready to go?"

"Actually," Kimber glanced up at Sheamus for a second before turning back to her friend, "I'm getting a ride back with Sheamus."

Josh looked from Sheamus to her and suddenly began to grin.

"Hey, that's fine." he murmured knowingly as he turned and began to make his way over to his own rental car, "See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya, fella." Sheamus called after him as he popped open the trunk and stuck the bags inside.

Kimber walked over to her door and was about to open it when Sheamus hand came around her, taking hold of the door handle.

She looked over her shoulder to find him grinning down at her.

"Ever the gentleman." she smiled before slipping into the car.

"We live to serve, lass." he winked with his good eye and firmly closed her door.

Jogging around to the driver's side, he slipped behind the wheel and started the rental up. It was soon roaring to life and the pair began to make their way out of the lot.

"So are you hungry?" he asked her as he drove down the street, "We could stop for a bite. Or something to drink."

"I'd like that." Kimber smiled over at him, earning a grin.

They continued on for another ten minutes before finally finding a quaint little grill not far from the hotel.

It was steady but nobody paid attention to them as they entered. Plus the lighting was dim, which was a plus. After everything that had gone on that night, Sheamus didn't feel up to meeting with fans.

They took their seats in a back booth and started looking at the menus.

"Are you really okay?" Kimber suddenly asked him hesitantly.

"Ah'm still pissed." Sheamus answered honestly, "But other then me temper Ah'm all right."

"Thank you for what you did." Kimber replied, heartfelt, "And I am so sorry for getting you into this mess to begin with."

"Stop right there." Sheamus stated, adamant, "This was none of yer fault."

"Yeah, it was Vickie's." Kimber grumbled as she went back to her menu, "That woman is so vindictive!"

"She is." Sheamus agreed, "But let's not talk about her anymore. She tends to effect my digestion."

Kimber couldn't help but smile at him, earning another grin from the Irishman.

His eyes fell to his menu as he murmured nonchalantly, "Ah was surprised to find you still standing outside my locker room. Ah thought you might have left with the others. Not that Ah'd blame ya if you had."

Kimber's smile grew as she told him softly, "No. No, I wouldn't have done that."

Sheamus sat the menu down, catching her eye, "Ah'm sorry if Ah scared you."

"You didn't." she was quick to tell him, "I'm not afraid of your temper anymore."

Sheamus grinned and nodded, glad for that.

They shared a long steady gaze, neither one speaking. The rest of the restaurant seemed to fade away. Soon it was just the two of them, alone in their own little world.

"Kember-" Sheamus began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, welcome to Benton's." the waitress suddenly materialized, chirping happily to them, "My name is Michelle and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you care for a drink while you decide?"

Sheamus growled inwardly. So much for trying to talk seriously to the lass. But considering how the rest of his night had gone, he wasn't that surprised.

.

.

.

.

.

They returned to the hotel later that night.

As the pair slipped into the lobby they talked and laughed casually.

Sheamus caught her staring up at his eye for the fiftieth time and he had to chuckle, "So tell me the truth. How bad is it?"

"Well. . ." Kimber bit her lip and shrugged, "Let's just say that I hope you like the colors blue, black and purple. Because you're going to be wearing them for quite a while."

Sheamus threw back his head and laughed, Kimber giggling in return.

They were halfway across the lobby when the man at the front desk called to Kimber.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." the reporter told the wrestler with a smile.

"What kind of gentleman would Ah be if Ah didn' walk a lady to her door?" Sheamus replied easily, "Me sainted mother would never forgive me."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Kimber giggled and the pair made their way to the front desk.

"Good evening, Ms. Gentry." the desk clerk handed her an envelope, "This came for you earlier tonight."

"Thank you." Kimber murmured absently, her eyes landing on the envelope.

She opened it and began to read the letter inside, her eyes narrowing. Her mouth twisted into a frown and she quickly folded the letter back up and slip it back into the envelope.

Sheamus watched with curiosity as Kimber hurriedly stuffed it into the pocket of her jacket. He took special note of the way her hands shook as she did so.

"Kember, are you all right?" he asked her gently, slipping a hand onto her shoulder.

She flinched at his touch before quickly apologizing, "Sorry. I'm fine, yes."

She turned and began to lead the over to the elevators. Sheamus followed after, confused and concerned.

They slipped into the elevator and Kimber punched the button for their floor. As they road her eyes remained on the numbers, her mouth turned down in a slight frown.

"Ya want to talk about it?" he questioned and nodded towards her pocket when her gaze met his.

"I. . ." she offered a weak laugh and shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

They finally reached their floor, Kimber all but hurrying to get out of the confined space and to her room.

Sheamus came after, the pair drawling to a stop by her door.

"At least I can't say you're not a gentleman." Kimber tried to joke with him.

Sheamus smiled faintly but grew serious, "You want to tell me why that letter has ya so rattled, lass?"

"I. . .It's nothing." Kimber shook her head, but it was clear that she needed to talk to someone.

"Come on." he gently coaxed her, giving her a playful wink as he added, "We're tag team partners, remember?"

"I don't want to bother you." Kimber replied, "Especially considering everything you've had to go through tonight."

"The only thing bothering me is seeing you upset." Sheamus went on when she tried to protest, "Oh, yer doin' a good enough job of tryin' to pretend yer not. But it's clear that you are. Now if you want to talk, Ah'm here."

"Okay." Kimber murmured and she unlocked the door.

She led the way inside, setting her bag down on the way. Sheamus entered behind her, closing the door behind him. He watched as she crossed to her suitcase and opened it, removing another envelope.

She dug the other one out of her pocket and handed both to him.

Sheamus opened the first, reading the contents. His brows knit has he began to read it again.

It seemed simple enough, the writer telling Kimber they thought she was beautiful.

"The only thing this tells me," Sheamus glanced over at her and teased, "Is that the whoever sent it has good eyesight."

Kimber found herself smiling weakly, despite the trepidation she felt.

"The 'Ah'm always watching' is disturbing, though, Ah'll give ya that." Sheamus nodded as he set the first aside and pulled the second one out of other envelope.

As he read it he began to feel his temper spark.

_My Dearest Kimberlynn,_

_ You set my blood racing every time I see you. _

_ I want to know, is your hair as soft as it looks? _

_ Sometimes I touch my screen, imagining it's strands _

_ of your hair between my fingers._

_ You have the most beautiful green eyes. I want to _

_ see what they look like when they're filled with _

_ excitement. I want to excite you in so many ways._

_ You are so beautiful._

_ I'm always watching._

Kimber watched as Sheamus carefully folded that letter and placed it back into the envelope. Her eyes followed him as he crossed over to the nightstand and neatly stacked the two on it.

He was making her nervous. Thunderous rage she could handle from him. But tightly leashed control. . .it was just too unsettling.

"It's probably nothing." she quickly stated, "I mean, I showed the first one to my friend, Cassidy, and she told me not to jump to conclusions. That it could have just been a fan letter."

"You don' believe that." Sheamus stated evenly as he turned to her, "And Ah know you especially don' believe it after readin' that second one."

She swallowed, taking in the rage that laid just below the surface of his eyes.

"You're right." she admitted quietly, "So what do I do?"

"Did he send them directly to you?"

"No. No, they came care of the WWE."

"Good." Sheamus nodded, taking a measure of relief from that, "Get in touch with them and tell them what's going on. They'll start screening yer mail and weed out any from this son-of-a. . ."

He had to stop himself and fight to keep his temper in check. She was already on edge, he didn't want to scare her any further.

"So long as he's sending them directly to the company, Ah think you'll be all right." he stated when he felt he could safely speak again, "But if they start comin' directly to you Ah want you to let the WWE know about it. They'll contact the police and they'll be able to put a handle on this bastard."

"I will." Kimber promised.

"And one more thing." Sheamus added, serious, "Ya let me know, too."

"I don't want to bother-"

"You let me know." his tone told her it wasn't up for debate.

"I'll let you know." Kimber assured him, adding, "Thank you."

His expression softened, "All right then. Get yerself some sleep and Ah'll see you in the mornin'."

He started to head to the door when she called his name, stopping him. He turned and watched expectantly as she approached him.

Without a word, she slipped her arms around his waist and gave him quick hug. He patted her back reassuringly, wanting to do more. Wanting to hold her tighter and longer. Wanting to promise her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Thank you." she murmured before pulling back and stepping away.

Sheamus grinned down at her, "Get some sleep."

Though it killed him to do so, he forced himself to turn around and leave her.

His mind was racing over the events from that night: Realizing that Kimber now saw him as a friend and the fact that they were getting close to one another, the match with Del Rio and Big Show and Big Show's knockout, those bleedin' letters that bastard had sent to Kimber.

All he wanted was to take a couple of aspirin for his headache and get some sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber made her way through the halls that next night at _SmackDown_. She drew to a stop when she noticed on a nearby monitor that Sheamus was in the ring, talking.

Her smile slowly faded as she took in his black eye. She couldn't help the concern that welled up in her chest at the sight of it.

"What happened last night is exactly what's goin' to happen at _Survivor Series_, Del Rio." the Irishman was saying, "Ah'm gonna hit you with the Brogue Kick and get the one, two, three."

The crowd began to cheer at that, a few of them chanting, "Sheamus! Sheamus! Sheamus!"

The Celtic Warrior went on, the grin leaving his face only to be replaced with a look of tightly leased fury, "And then that just leaves you, Big Show.

"You see, we have a saying in Ireland. _Coimhead fearg fhear na foighde._" Sheamus explained, "And what that means is 'Beware the anger of a patient man.'. Yer time is comin', fella."

His music hit and he dropped the mic, leaving the ring.

Kimber continued to look at the now dark screen, her eyes clouding over in thought.

She knew that Sheamus would make good on his threat. Of that she had no doubt. But she worried about how far he was willing to go to make it happen.

She could still see Big Show hit him again and again in her mind. Each time it made her feel that much more sick.

She knew he didn't blame her for having to face Big Show and Del Rio but the truth was she still blamed herself. He would have been just fine facing Del Rio and Ricardo had she not opened her big, fat mouth.

Of course, how could she not, though? What Vickie had done to him was completely unfair. And he was a friend of her. She couldn't just keep silent.

Friend. _Friend_.

That's what she had called him last night. And she had meant it.

But she certainly hadn't acted like just a friend. Not when she had all but nuzzled his hand or when she had jumped into his arms after the match.

"Kimber?"

The young reporter jumped and spun around. She saw Layla and Kaitlyn standing behind her, smiling good-naturedly at her reaction.

"Hi." she greeted them with a warm smile.

The two women exchanged knowing looks before turning back to her.

"So. . ." Layla began to grin, "You and Sheamus seemed to be hitting it off last night."

Kimber flinched and groaned, "Oh, please don't use the word 'hit'."

Layla bit her lip and shrugged, "Sorry. Bad choice of words."

"But you two did look pretty chummy." Kaitlyn couldn't help but tease, "I mean, you guys had some celebration in the ring last night. Ya know, until Big Show ruined it."

Kimber looked back and forth between them, her face carefully blank, "Sheamus was incredible last night. The way he handled both Del Rio and Big Show was nothing short of amazing. I was glad he was all right and happy that he was able to win the match."

"Mmm-hmm." Layla agreed sweetly, "That's all."

"Sure." Kaitlyn added, clearly not believing her.

Kimber stuck her tongue out at them but began to laugh.

"Hey, it's okay." Layla informed her, "You're not the first woman around here to have a crush on a certain handsome Irishman."

"I don't." Kimber automatically replied, but it was obvious that she was lying.

Giggling, the three women headed on down the hall. As they rounded a corner they discovered that the man in question was making his way from the other side.

A soft smile came to Kimber's lips. She felt her heart begin to pound against her ribcage.

That smile slowly died away as she watched Natalya unexpectedly come up behind Sheamus and take his arm. As the Irishman turned around he had little time to react before the blonde grabbed his face and leaned up, planting a fiery kiss upon his lips.


	7. Part Six: Kissing

Sheamus pulled away from the blonde, surprised to see her there. Last he had heard, she was out with a knee injury.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back?" Natalya asked him with a coy smile.

The Irishman wiped his lips with his arm band, his blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at his former girlfriend.

"Welcome back." he murmured quietly, not sure what to make of all of this.

Natalya patted his arm and replied happily, "I would love to talk to you later. I just need to take care of a few things first."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before he could react, then turned and sashayed down the hallway.

Kimber walked after her, stunned.

"Wow," Layla replied dryly, "Guess Natalya's back."

"I heard she wasn't going to be able to come back for a couple more weeks." Kaitlyn stated.

"Looks like rehab worked wonders on her knee." Layla noticed that Kimber was quiet and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay, sweetie?"

Kimber blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked at the women with a bright smile.

"I'm fine." she announced, her tone a bit too cheery, "So what happened to Natalya again?"

"Knee injury a couple of months ago." Kaitlyn informed her, "Before you got here."

"Ah, I see." Kimber nodded, thoughtful.

"I guess you didn't know they used to be a couple." Layla told her sheepishly.

"No." Kimber shook her head, "But it's none of my business anyway."

"Oh, so you're not interested in hearing the whole dirty story." Kaitlyn baited her.

Kimber glared at her before eventually sighing, "Okay, yes. Please tell me."

The two women formed a semi-circle around her and began to confide.

"They broke up about eight months ago." Layla began, "Though none of us are really sure why."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn interjected, "Before that they were really hot and heavy. They couldn't keep their hands off of one an-"

At Layla's narrowed look her voice trailed off weakly, "Never mind."

Kimber sighed. She was desperate to know what had happened, but hated herself for being so nosy.

"This is none of my business." she repeated, more for her own benefit than the two Divas'.

"Sure it is." Layla told her gently, "Especially considering that something is going on with you and Sheamus.

"And don't tell me it's not." she went on when Kimber opened her mouth, "We have eyes. We can all see it."

"Looks like she was happy to see him." Kimber replied quietly, "I guess they must have made up."

"I would be surprised if they did." Layla confided, "Not after the way she dumped him without a backwards glance."

"He was, like, enraged for months." Kaitlyn added.

"_But_," Layla hurriedly told the reporter when the other woman appeared crestfallen, "That was months ago. He's been fine for I-don't-know-how-long."

She offered Kimber a hopeful smile and placed a hand on her arm, "Especially now that you're here."

Now that she was here? A woman who was too afraid to even consider starting up a romantic relationship with him? Yeah, right. Kimber felt her shoulders slump in defeat.

"I should go." she told the pair as she began to make her way back up the hall, "I have an interview with Antonio Cesaro to prepare for."

She had gone a few feet when she heard, "Kember!"

The young woman drew to a stop and closed her eyes, groaning silently to herself.

When she turned around, though, she was suddenly all smiles.

"Hello." she chirped as Sheamus came jogging up to her.

He still looked out of sorts over his reunion with Natalya and suddenly Kimber had a very strong desire to kick him in the shin.

_Stop this, _she ordered herself_, You're just his friend. His past, or present, relationships are none of your business._

"Oi." the Irishman grinned down at her as he approached, "Ah was wonderin' if you wanted to grab a bite after the show?"

_No, but I'd sure love to know what's going on between you and Natalya_, she answered silently.

"Um, I'd like to." she lied, "But Josh and I have already made plans. Maybe some other time?"

Sheamus blinked, surprised and disappointed by her answer, "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Some other time."

Kimber gave him a bubbly smile and quickly turned, heading off.

Sheamus stared after her in confusion. Though she was all smiles it was like she couldn't wait to get away from him. Had she seen him with Natalya. . .?

Sheamus slowly turned around and walked back to his locker room, his blonde ex-girlfriend coming to his mind.

He was absolutely rocked by her greeting. Especially considering how their relationship had ended.

He slipped into the locker room and slammed the door a little too hard. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his face, careful of his black eye.

Natalya.

To say things between them had been hot was an understatement. They had been explosive. They were always together, never able to keep their hands off of one another. The three months they had spent together had been like a whirlwind.

Sheamus slowly opened his eyes, a hint of anger in them.

And then, eight months ago, she had come to him one night and told him she needed to talk to him. She had told him things just weren't working out between them and that she hoped they could still be friends.

Sheamus had to laugh at that. Friends? From white hot lovers to _friends_?

He hadn't laughed then, though. Her news had rocked him to his core. He had thought they were perfectly happy together. At least Natalya hadn't seemed unsatisfied.

He walked over to one of the benches and sat down, thoughtful. In hindsight he should have known something was going on with her. She and Tyson Kidd were spending a lot of time together. Oh, they had tried to tell him they were only friends but Sheamus had a feeling it was more than that.

And then, a few weeks after the breakup, he had caught the pair making out at a nightclub.

He cracked his knuckles, remembering his reaction. Tyson had taken a trip to the hospital and he would have spent a night in jail if some of the fellas hadn't bailed him out.

Sheamus stood up and collected his towel and other things. He began to make his way towards the shower.

It had been hard on him but he had eventually gotten over it. Oh, he knew he'd never be best friends with Natalya but at least he didn't hate the lass anymore.

And then he had met Kimber.

_ Kimber._

A hint of a smile came to his lips at the thought of the beautiful reporter. He could still picture that sunny smile from the night before. The way her eyes had shown when he had turned around and faced her.

The feeling of her soft, perfect body in his arms.

The Irishman let out a groan, thankful that he had the locker room to himself. . .

.

.

.

.

.

He eventually exited the room and made his way towards the parking lot. As soon as he stepped outside he spotted Natalya coming from the other direction.

The second her eyes landed on him she flashed a smile and quickened her pace.

"Hey." she greeted him warmly, reaching up to offer him a hug.

Sheamus sidestepped her though, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What do ya want, Natalya?" he asked her pointedly.

"I. . ." she faltered, his reaction surprising her, "I just thought we could talk. We have a lot to talk about."

"Do we now?" Sheamus' smile faded, his eyes going cool, "Ah seem to remember the last time you needed to talk to me."

Natalya ducked her head, appearing ashamed.

She turned back to him and murmured hesitantly, "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Maybe you should go talk to Tyson." Sheamus couldn't help but jab.

Natalya flinched. She knew it was going to be difficult, but did it have to be _that_ difficult?

She looked up and paused, realizing he wasn't watching her. His eyes were focused on something across the lot, his expression thoughtful.

She turned and followed his gaze, watching as Josh Mathews and _SmackDown's _newest reporter-she couldn't be bothered to remember the girl's name-walked across the lot and over to a car.

She began to frown, the wheels in her mind turning.

But when she spun back around she was once again all smiles, "I understand. And I don't blame you for not wanting to speak with me right now.

"But, Sheamus," she went on, reaching out to place her hand on his arm, "I really do need to talk to you sometime."

She reluctantly released him and turned, walking away.

Sheamus watched after her, his eyes narrowing as he wondered what she had up her sleeve.

He just wanted to go back to hotel room and get some sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber and Josh climbed into Josh's rental after the show. As they headed out of the lot and down the street, the _SmackDown_ announcer glanced over at his friend in curiosity. She was staring out the window, frowning.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he looked back to the street.

"Yeah." Kimber murmured thoughtfully, "I'm fine."

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't get a ride back with Sheamus." he peeked at her sideways, "I thought you two were a thing now."

At her look he raised a hand, backing down, "Okay, okay. Not 'a thing'. But I thought you guys were getting closer."

Kimber turned back to the window and shrugged, "I think he was too preoccupied with Natalya."

_Ah ha_, Josh couldn't help but smirk, _The plot thickens._

He had heard that Natalya was back and the first thing she had done was try and get in good with Sheamus. But from what he had heard, the former World Heavyweight Champion was having none of it.

"Yeah, I heard she was back." he replied casually.

"From a knee injury, right?" Kimber turned her attention to him.

"Mmm-hmm." Josh turned down a side street, making his way to the hotel.

"Layla and Kaitlyn mentioned that Natalya and Sheamus used to see each other." Kimber tried to appear nonchalant, but Josh knew better.

"Yeah, they were an item." he gazed over at her quickly, "Long before you came along."

"Yeah, they mentioned they had broken up about eight months ago."

Josh flinched at the memory. It had not been a good time to be around Sheamus back then. The Irishman had been hit hard by the breakup and it had left him more than a little angry.

"They had." the _SmackDown _announcer answered, "Natalya really did a number on him. Cheated on him with Tyson Kidd. Sheamus caught them together at a nightclub a couple of weeks after the breakup and. . .well. . ."

"Well what?" Kimber had to know.

Josh hedged, "Let's just say that Tyson spent a couple of days in the hospital and Sheamus had to spend the night in lockup."

Kimber leaned back in her seat, taking his words in.

"Wow." she murmured, not sure of what to think of that.

"Yeah." Josh agreed.

She slowly began to frown. Natalya had broken up with him. How or why in the world she would do that, Kimber had no idea. But the fact was the breakup was on her end.

Which meant that if she was still interested in him, there was a good chance that Sheamus might take her back.

The thought made Kimber's heart clench.

Oh she could deny it to everyone around her, but truth was she couldn't deny the truth to herself.

The truth was. . .she was starting to fall for the handsome Irishman. And fall hard.

She had told him they were friends, but in all honesty she wanted to be more than that.

She had been drawn to him when he had revealed that he had been bullied as a child. She had felt her heart melt when she watched him sitting on the floor of the auditorium with that little boy.

She had responded so sharply to his touch. To the way he had taken care of her and been so attentive to her over her fear of their match. The anger and the protectiveness he had expressed when she had shown him the notes.

When she had hugged him last night, up in her hotel room, she had really wanted to do more. She had wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until she was breathless.

Why couldn't she just be normal? Why couldn't she just respond to him as a normal woman would?

_You know why_, a sad voice whispered in her head.

Her brows knit and her frown deepened. She imagined Natalya had no trouble showing affection to him. Not if they were as hot and heavy as everyone claimed they were.

She closed her eyes and tried to force the thoughts away.

She tilted her head towards the window and slowly opened her eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

It didn't matter what she felt or thought. Sheamus had a woman who could give herself freely to him. Who wouldn't start to shake in fear over the thought of being intimate.

There was no chance for her.

.

.

.

.

.

Natalya entered the nightclub later that night. It was already jumping, a few of the Superstars having drinks or dancing.

To her disappointment, though, it didn't look like Sheamus was there.

She spotted Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox sitting in a dark corner of the room, sipping champagne and laughing at the girls who would walk by.

They spotted Natalya approach and instantly jumped up, squealing with happiness. Natalya laughed and hugged them.

"Come. Sit, sit." Rosa ordered as she grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her back to their table.

Natalya sat down and grinned, "I missed you girls, too."

"Ugh, it has been so _boring_ around here without you." Rosa moaned, "We're so glad you came back to shake this place up!"

"Amen." Alicia laughed and clinked glasses with Rosa.

"So tell me what's been going on." Natalya demanded, "I want all the dirt."

"Well, let's see. . ." Alicia thought a moment before sneering, "That trash, AJ, is seeing Cena now."

Natalya rolled her eyes, "No shock there."

"Girl does like to move fast." Rosa cackled before adding slyly, "Oh, and Alberto has been calling me and calling me."

She gave them a wink, "I think I'll keep playing hard to get for a little while longer."

"So. . ." Natalya asked nonchalantly, "What about Sheamus? Do you know if he's seeing someone?"

"Sheamus?" Rosa repeated while Alicia snorted, "Don't tell me you're going after your own sloppy seconds."

Natalya laughed and shook her head, "I'm just curious, is all. So have you heard anything?"

"I thought you were over Sheamus." Alicia reminded her knowingly, "Didn't you call him . . .what was it? Oh yeah, a 'barbarian'? I thought you said you wanted someone with a little more polish. Someone a little more refined."

"Jeez, what do you do?" Natalya snapped, "Record everything I say to throw it back in my face later?"

The table grew quiet, the girls taking sips of their drinks and looking everywhere but at the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Natalya grumbled, "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it. I'm just curious about what's going on with him, is all."

"Why?" Rosa asked.

Natalya shrugged, "I don't know. I was laid up in rehab, working on my knee, and I. . .I just kept thinking about him."

"Sweets, you're not interested in him again cause Tyson dumped you, are you?" Alicia questioned.

Natalya glared at her and snapped, "Tyson didn't dump me. We mutually decided to see other people."

"Okay, okay." Alicia raised her hands in surrender, "I'm sorry."

"So is he seeing anyone or not?" there was a vulnerable undertone to the blonde's words.

Rosa and Alicia looked at one another hesitantly, neither woman sure of what to say.

"What?" Natalya demanded, "Tell me. Is he seeing someone?"

"Well. . ." Rosa took another sip of her champagne before going on, "He has been hanging around that _poco mojigato,_ Kimberlynn."

"Who?" Natalya asked in confusion.

"The new _SmackDown_ reporter." Alicia clarified.

The brunette Natalya saw leaving with Josh. Ugh, that would explain why Sheamus seemed so interested in her.

"So what's her story?" the blonde smirked, trying not to show the helplessness she was feeling.

"Not much." Alicia grinned slyly, "She's kind of a wet blanket. She doesn't really go out. She used to only spend time with Josh."

"Yeah and she was putting the moves on my Alberto," Rosa grumbled, "_Ese pedazo de basura_."

"Wasn't that the other way around?" Alicia asked innocently, batting her eyes.

Rosa practically growled at her and took a healthy drink of her champagne.

"So are she and Sheamus a thing or what?" Natalya snapped, growing annoyed.

"Who knows?" Alicia waved the question away with her hand.

She began to grin, "_Although_, she did seem awfully _chummy_ when they won their match last night."

"Match?" Natalya repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"Vickie put her in a match with Sheamus vs. Big Show and my Alberto." Rosa explained, "Because dear, sweet little Kimberlynn protested Sheamus being in a match with my Alberto and Ricardo."

"God bless Vickie's vindictive streak." Alicia raised her glass, clinking it with Rosa's.

"So what happened?" Natalya grinned, evil thoughts running through her head, "Did she get hurt?"

"No." Rosa scoffed, "Sheamus wouldn't risk her precious neck. He took on Big Show and my Alberto all by himself. And then he hurt my Alberto and won the match."

Natalya couldn't help but smile at that. Sheamus always did have a streak of honor a mile long. It didn't surprise her that he would do whatever he could to protect a woman.

"Anyway," Alicia went on, "After the match Kimberlynn practically jumped Sheamus right there in the ring. Tramp."

"_Prostituta_." Rosa grumbled, still smarting over the fact that Alberto had a thing for the reporter.

Natalya felt acid churn in her stomach. She took a few deep breaths, willing herself to keep calm.

She wasn't about to let some new girl swoop in and take what was rightfully hers. She was a Neidhart, after all. She was used to getting what she wanted.

And right now what she wanted was Sheamus.

"It doesn't matter." she told her friends with a Cheshire grin, "It doesn't matter what Kimberlynn tries to do. Sheamus is mine and I _will_ get him back."

Rosa and Alicia looked at one another before turning back to her, grinning. They clinked glasses in a toast to getting what they wanted.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus beat his fist against his chest and began to chant, "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

The audience at the _SmackDown _house show cheered along, the fans on their feet.

Sheamus watched as Damien Sandow staggered to his feet. As soon as he turned around the Irishman launched himself at the other man, nailing him in the face with his boot.

Sandow hit the canvas with a 'thud' and Sheamus quickly covered him for the pin.

The ref slid onto his hip and began to count. One! Two! Three!

The bell rang and Sheamus' music hit. The Celtic Warrior jumped to his feet and beat his chest before throwing his arms out at his sides and bellowing. The crowd's cheers were deafening, washing over him.

He soon left the ring and headed towards the back. As he walked passed wrestlers and crew he drew to stop, his eyes locked on someone up ahead.

Kimber was standing backstage, chatting with a few of the crew.

The Irishman found himself smiling as he walked towards her. He was so surprised to see her there. A part of him wondered if maybe, just maybe, she could be there for him.

"Kember." he greeted her warmly as he approached.

Kimber turned around, hesitant. But then she took in his expression and she felt surprise well up in her chest. He looked so happy to see her.

She had assumed that he and Natalya. . .Actually, she didn't even want to assume when it came to him and Natalya.

"Hi." she replied, trying to appear casual, "Great match against Sandow."

"Thanks." Sheamus couldn't help but ask, "What are you doin' here?"

She began to smile, "John's pulling double duty, working a few _SmackDown_ house shows. Which means I'm pulling double duty, as well.

"We have a _Raw _house show tomorrow and then it's back to John's place for the rest of the week." she finished.

Sheamus nodded, but inside he couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew there was no reason to be, but he couldn't shake that tiny niggle of envy when it came to the fact that John got to spend so much time with the woman he cared about.

He blinked, realization hitting him.

"You'll be in Florida." he murmured slowly.

"And _you'll_ be in Florida." John suddenly popped up, grinning.

He turned to Kimber and nodded towards Sheamus, "Did you know that Sheamus lives in Florida, too? Not that far from me actually."

He turned back to Sheamus and went on, acting as thought an idea just came to him, "You know what? Sheamus, you should show Kimber around."

Kimber quickly looked up at John with wide eyes. What was he trying to do?

John looked back and forth between the pair, grinning and appearing quite proud of himself.

Sheamus turned to Kimber, gauging her reaction. She looked taken aback. Not the reaction he was hoping for.

"I don' want to get in the way of yer work, Kember." he was quick to try and reassure her.

"Oh, you won't." John interjected, still grinning.

Kimber sent John a look before turning her attention to the Irishman.

She smiled and shook her head, "John's right. You wouldn't be interfering. But I don't want to get in the way of your downtime-"

"Oh, you won't." John repeated.

Sheamus sent him a narrowed look, silently telling him to butt out. John just grinned at him, clearly not deterred.

The Celtic Warrior glanced down at Kimber and cleared his throat, "You won' be gettin' in the way of anythin'."

"So then it's settled." John went on, ignoring the exasperated expressions of the pair before him, "Sheamus, you coming out with us tonight? We're hitting this club called _Sunset_. It's supposed to be the place to be."

Sheamus' eyes darted to Kimber, "Sure. Ah could go for a pint."

"Good man." John grinned.

"Hey, Sheamus?" Bobby came up at that moment, "Sorry to bother you, but a local news crew is here and would like to do an interview with you."

"Sure." Sheamus told the smaller man, "Let me get cleaned up and Ah'll go meet wit' 'em.

"Ah'll see you tonight." he may have been saying it to both of them, but his eyes were on Kimber.

"See ya." John nodded while Kimber murmured, "See you, Sheamus."

John glanced over at Kimber, noting how she followed the Celtic Warrior with her eyes. He began to smirk and playfully bumped her with his arm.

He waited until he got her attention and then he started to tease, "You might wanna wipe the drool off your bottom lip."

Kimber rolled her eyes at him, "That would be funny if I were one of your eight-year-old fans."

"Ouch." John chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender, "I was only teasing anyway. I know you're strictly a career girl."

He paused, hedging, "That didn't come out right."

Kimber laughed in spite of herself, "It's all right. I know what you meant."

She suddenly crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, "And don't start in on me, Mr. I-Have-A-Crush-On-AJ-Lee."

John slipped off his ball cap, scratching the top of his head. He cast his eyes to the ground and laughed, embarrassed.

"She's a good woman." he murmured, glancing back at her.

"So why haven't you asked her out yet?" Kimber questioned.

John shrugged, growing serious, "She's had a rough year what with the crap Bryan and Punk put her through."

"So maybe it's about time she got a good guy for a change." Kimber gently prompted him.

John shrugged but he began to mill over her words.

"John, you're up." Bobby popped around the corner and called to him.

"Saved by the bell." the wrestler murmured and headed off.

"Good luck!" Kimber called after him, earning a wave as he left.

The moment he was out of sight Layla and Kaitlyn materialized by her side.

"So I heard Sheamus is coming out with us tonight." Layla smiled at the reporter.

Kimber took in her expression, instantly growing worried.

"Yeah." she replied slowly, not sure where this was heading.

"Well then," Kaitlyn stated as she slipped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, "I think you need to go get changed."

"I agree." Layla's smile took on a devious air.

Kimber looked back and forth between them, trepidation welling up inside of her. She didn't like where this was heading. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus sat in a back booth of the _Sunset _club. A few of _SmackDown's_ roster were there, laughing, dancing, drinking and having a grand time of it.

He found himself constantly looking towards the door, trying to spot Kimber. He had been there for almost an hour and still no sign of the lass.

_Maybe she changed her mind_, he thought to himself, a frown crossing his handsome face, _Clubs don' seem like her kind of thing, anyway._

At that moment he spotted John making his way through the crowd. He quickly rose and crossed over to the other man, confused.

"Oi." the Irishman's eyes narrowed in bewilderment, "Ah thought Kember was comin' out wit' ya."

John began to grin and he tried to reassure the other man, "Don't worry, she'll be here. Layla and Kaitlyn got their hands on her first and-"

Whatever else he was going to say died on his lips as he looked over Sheamus' shoulder. His eyes widened and he mouthed, "Wow."

Sheamus followed his gaze. He froze, unable to take his eyes off of the phenomenally beautiful woman coming before him.

Kimber was trailing after Layla and Kaitlyn, eyes on the ground and looking hesitant. Sheamus couldn't understand why she would feel that way. She looked extraordinary.

Her usually wavy hair was straight and sleek, falling on her shoulders and down her back. She was dressed in a sexy, deep green dress that hugged her figure and showed off her shapely legs. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing on her, but he liked it. A lot. Maybe more than he should have.

She finally looked up and he noticed that her eyes were smoky, making the green depths pop.

Those eyes focused on his face as the trio approached and she ran a hand through her hair, self-conscious.

She felt her heart begin to pound the closer she got to him. She could see the way he was looking at her. The appreciation and. . .hunger written on his face. It made her feel equal parts pleasure and fear.

The girls finally reached the guys and she was unable to meet his gaze any longer. She bowed her head, suddenly feeling very shy.

Sheamus continued to stare at her, unable to keep his eyes off of the gorgeous woman before him.

"You look beautiful." John told her pointedly, his gaze flashing to Sheamus.

"_Tá a áilleacht mo chléibh Tá ghrian._" the Celtic Warrior found himself murmuring.

"What doesn that mean?" Kimber looked up at him and began to smile, "You didn't just tell me that I have lipstick on my teeth, did you?"

Sheamus grinned and translated, "Ah said 'Her beauty is my bosom's sun'. It's from an old Irish poem."

"Aww." Layla and Kaitlyn chorused, touched.

Kimber brought her hand to her chest, her smile deepening and her cheeks reddening. She had never heard anything so moving before.

"Why don't we go sit down?" John suggested, extending his arms to the Divas.

Each took a side and he began to lead the way to a table.

Sheamus reached out his hand to Kimber, his expression tender. She glanced down at it for a second before throwing caution to the wind and taking it. He moved her hand to the crook of his arm and together they followed after the trio.

She glanced up at him, noting his own attire. He looked so handsome in his slacks, black dress shirt and vest. His black soft cap was pulled low on his head.

"You look very handsome." she found herself blurting out.

Sheamus winked down at her, "Thank ya, Kember."

They took their seats, Sheamus making sure to sit closer to the reporter. She smiled inwardly, pleased that he seemed to like her makeover.

"So what's everyone drinking?" John questioned.

"Kember?" Sheamus invited the young woman to go first.

"Um, white wine if they have it." Kimber told John, "Ginger ale if they don't."

Sheamus glanced down at her, thinking he was the only ginger he wanted her lips tasting that night.

"Sheamus?"

The Irishman blinked and turned to find John looking at him expectedly.

"Um, Guinness ." he told the other man.

"Coming up." John rose from the table.

"I'll help you." Layla and Kaitlyn suddenly chorused, going with him.

Kimber looked after them, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully and a smirk on her lips. Those little sneaks. . .

She noticed that Sheamus was still staring at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're staring." she stated.

"Ah'm not apologizin'." he told her with a grin, "Ya can' present a man with beautiful woman and expect him not to look. It would be too cruel, Kember."

Kimber felt her pulse race at his words.

"Well," she murmured softly, "I don't want to be cruel."

"Ah, you could never be." Sheamus replied.

At that moment a beautiful, haunting tune began to waft over the club. Sheamus rose to his feet and extended his hand to her.

"Ah'm not much of a dancer," he told her, "But if you don' mind riskin' it. . ."

"Some things are worth the risk." she replied quietly.

His gaze deepened as he took her hand and led her out onto the floor.

"_The red light of the sun, slowly descending_." the singer's sultry voice floated all around them, "_The sky is all I see, it's never ending_."

He placed his hand on her hip, her other clasped in his hand to his chest. He looked down at her, his expression pensive. Kimber found she could only stare back at him, transfixed.

"_We could fly, you and I. On a cloud, kissing, kissing_."

If Sheamus was a bad dancer she wouldn't have known it. They moved together in an almost perfect rhythm, their bodies gliding effortlessly.

"_The wind plays with the leaves, the weather turns colder_." the singer went on, "_But as long as we believe, love doesn't get older_."

Sheamus' hand slipped along her hip and came to her back, the Irishman gently drawing the reporter closer. Kimber felt her heartbeat pounding against her ribcage and she fought to control the tremor that threatened to rise up in her body. She didn't know if it were from fear or desire or both.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his strong chest, a shaky sigh escaping her.

_This is Sheamus. _Sheamus_, _she told herself, trying to fight through the fear she was feeling, _He would never hurt you._

_ "We could fly, you and I. On a cloud, kissing, kissing_."

Sheamus could feel her trembling in his arms but he didn't release his hold. He wanted her to get used to him being close, get used to his body. He wanted to get to the point where she trembled, not from fear but from need.

He wanted her. He knew it, felt it, as sharply as he'd ever known and felt anything before. And he'd do whatever he could to earn her trust, to show her how good things could be between them.

Natalya entered the club, Rosa and Alicia flanking her. She drew to a stop, her eyes zeroing in on the pair who were dancing out in the middle of the floor.

Her friends followed her gaze and Rosa clucked her tongue and muttered something unflattering about Kimber in Spanish. Alicia glanced nervously at her friend, noting the flash of anger that flared up in the blonde's eyes.

Kimber leaned back and looked up at Sheamus, their gazes locking. They continued to move in perfect time, their bodies pressing closer together as the velvety tune washed over them.

"_On a journey of the heart, there's so much to see_." the singer seemed to be singing right to them, "_And when the sky is dark, you'll be right here, right here with me_."

Kimber felt a tap on her shoulder and she blinked, coming out of the moment. She noticed Sheamus start to glower and she turned to find a grinning Natalya standing behind her.

"Hi, mind if I cut in." it wasn't a request from the blonde.

Kimber drew away from Sheamus and shook her head, murmuring, "Of course."

"Kember-" Sheamus started to protest but Kimber held up her hand.

"It's all right." she told him with a slight smile, "I-I. . .I'm feeling a little warm. I think I should go sit down."

He started to protest but she turned and walked back towards the table.

"_Right here with me. Kissing. Kissing, kissing, A journey of the heart. . ._"

Even thought what Natalya had done made her angry, she was actually glad for the interruption. Things had started to get too intimate. It was becoming too much. She felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Kimber groaned, the anger she had felt towards the blonde now coming back around to herself.

She wanted nothing more than to give into the desires she was feeling. And she was feeling desire when it came to him. She couldn't deny that anymore.

But every time she just imagined what it would be like to be with him, to feel his hands on her, to feel him kissing her, the fear would come racing back. She could feel it wrapping around her like some sort of snake, choking her, paralyzing her.

"Hey, baby." Natalya purred as she started to wrap her arms around Sheamus' neck.

The Celtic Warrior took hold of her wrists, forcing her away. He glared down at her, his mouth a slash against his face.

"What do you think yer doing, Natalya?" he demanded angrily.

Natalya blinked, a little unnerved by his mood. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but still, she didn't like being in the vicinity of his famous temper.

She ran a hand through her hair and offered a bright smile, "I just wanted to spend some time with you, is all."

"Why don' you go find Tyson and spend some time with him." Sheamus spat before turning and stalking over to the bar.

Rosa and Alicia were instantly at their friend's side, offering support and comfort.

"You should just forget about him." Alicia tried to be the voice of reason.

But Natalya was having none of it. She followed after the Irishman with her eyes, determination etched in her features.

"I'm not giving up." she vowed, "I don't care how long it takes, I don't care what I have to do, I am getting him back."

.

.

.

.

.

John watched in confusion as Kimber approached the table.

"Hey, where's Sheamus?' he questioned as she sat down.

"Probably still out on the dance floor with Natalya." Kimber grumbled, hating how jealous she sounded.

John looked to the floor but only found Natalya pouting with Rosa and Alicia.

"Guess again." he told her and Kimber quickly spun around.

She felt a spark of joy flutter in her stomach when she discovered that the Irishman was no where near the blonde vixen.

"Why did you let her run you off like that?" Layla demanded as she returned to the table.

She had seen the entire thing and she was disgusted with Natalya and disappointed in the brunette sitting before her.

"It's all right." Kimber tried to assure her, "I'm fine. Really."

John gave Layla a look from behind Kimber. He didn't buy her story any more than the Diva did. But he wasn't going to press her. She had her reasons for feeling the way she did and it wasn't his place to bug her about them.

He just wished those two crazy kids would get over whatever it was that was holding them back and get to it all ready. It was obvious they cared about one another. They should just take the plunge.

Also, maybe then everyone would stop gossiping about him and AJ and move on.

"You feel like getting out of here?" he asked Kimber gently.

The reporter thought about it a second and finally sighed, relenting, "Yes."

All she wanted was to go to bed, pull the covers up over her head and have a good cry.


	8. Part Seven: First Step

Kimber let out a yawn and stretched. She reached across her hotel bed and picked up her hairbrush. Closing her eyes in pleasure, she ran the bristles through her long hair.

She had been brushing her hair for a few minutes when she heard a knock at her door. Her eyes instantly opened and she looked towards it in confusion. Who could be at her door at this hour?

She sat the brush down and padded over to the door, asking in curiosity, "Who's there?"

"It's me." Sheamus' deep voice called from the other side.

The tone had been low and deep, almost like a growl or a purr. Kimber immediately felt a shiver run through her body at the sound of it. It was almost intoxicating in a way.

She reached out with shaky hands and opened the door. She was forced to take a step back as his presence filled the doorway.

His eyes slowly traveled down to her nightgown, taking in the way the white silk clung to her curves, and it was then that Kimber realized what she was wearing.

She turned around, meaning to get her robe, her cheeks beginning to redden. She crossed over to the bed and reached for it. She was about to take it when his large hand closed over hers, stopping her.

She slowly faced him and swallowed, heat rushing over her. He was staring down at her, his features filled with need. His gaze scorched every part of her that it touched.

"Sheamus." she whispered his name, apprehension and longing mixed in that single word.

"Don'." he shook his head, his hand traveling up her arm to slide around her waist and draw her closer.

Her hands traveled up his chest, her fists knotting his shirt. She hung in his embrace, the young reporter looking up at him in silent wonder.

"Ah couldn' stay away." he told her, his voice like velvet, "Ah tried to, but Ah couldn' fight it any longer."

"Fight what?" she found herself asking in a hushed murmur.

"What Ah feel." his other hand snaked up to stroke her cheek, his gaze burning into hers, "Ah want you, Kember. Ah've wanted you for so long now."

Kimber felt tears prick her eyes, she could hardly believe it.

"I-"

Whatever she was going to say died on her lips as he suddenly lifted her up into his arms, his mouth closing over hers in a thorough kiss. His masterful tongue stroked her own, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as her tongue lapped and mated with his own. She shifted restlessly in his arms, wanting him closer; he was never close enough.

Sheamus leaned down, his other arm going under her knees, and he scooped her up against his chest. Never breaking the kiss, he laid her on the bed and came to rest above her. He buried his hand in her hair, tilting her head back so he could have access to her neck.

Kimber practically mewed with delight as his lips rubbed against her flesh. He nibbled along her pulse, his tongue coming out to taste her soft skin.

She turned her head slightly, pressed tender kisses against the side of his head. Her hands roamed over his body, feeling the strong muscles underneath his clothes.

"Sheamus." she whispered his name again, the word like a prayer.

As if to answer her he lifted his head. The look he gave her was filled with so much passion, so much longing, that it caused her to tremble in desire.

She reached out and took hold of the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one. Her eyes stayed locked with his, the young woman unable to look away, as she parted the material and revealed his alabaster skin. He sat up and shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it over his shoulder without a backwards glance.

Kimber rose up on her knees, her hands reaching out to touch his massive chest. She felt the muscles bunch under her hand, his heart pounding against her palm, and she continued her exploration.

He had a beautiful body. She had always thought so.

Her tiny hands traveled along the wide expansion of his shoulders and over his biceps.

"You're beautiful." she murmured as her gaze returned to his face.

She lowered her head and pressed an open mouth kiss against his chest, just above his heart. She heard him groan and felt his hand returned to her hair, the wrestler dragging her back up towards his mouth.

He captured her lips in a heated kiss, drawing another moan from her.

"Ah want to see you." he growled against her mouth.

Kimber pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes. Slowly she reached down and took hold of the hem of her gown.

She started to lift it over her head when he stopped her. He gently removed her hands, his own taking hold of the silk. His eyes never leaving hers, he slowly eased the material up her body. Kimber let out a gasp, the sensation of the silk sliding across her heated skin working wonders on her nerves.

Soon the gown was gone. Only then did his eyes travel down to her body. Kimber felt herself begin to blush at his frank gaze and she started to cover herself. He took hold of her hands, bringing them out at her sides.

"Don'." he murmured with a slow shake of his head, "Don' cover yerself, Kember. Let me see you."

She swallowed hard and kept her hands down at her sides. She felt her pulse race and her blood begin to heat as his eyes scanned every inch of her body. His face was filled with such abject approval and hunger. It brought a feeling of feminine pride, knowing that _she_ was the cause of it.

He reached out, his hand trembling slightly in need, and his knuckles brushed against the valley between her breasts. Kimber's eyes began to slid closed at the feeling.

"Don'." his soft voice reached her ears, "Keep yer eyes open. Watch."

Her eyes instantly opened and she watched on as his hand turned, palming one of her breasts. She felt her breathing catch as he lifted the mound, gently testing it's weight. His thumb slid across her nipple and she gasped, her eyes going closed then.

They opened, though, when she felt his warm mouth close over one peak. His arms came around her waist and he pulled her closer as he enveloped her breast, laving at it with his tongue.

"Sheamus." Kimber gasped.

Her hands went to his hair, gripping it. Whether to push him away or hold him close she didn't know.

What she did know was that he was driving her wild. She leaned down, planting a kiss on the top of his head as he continued to love her breast.

He turned his head, nuzzling the valley between before giving the other mound the same attention.

Kimber's head fell back, a purr escaping her lips. This man and his amazing mouth. . .

He blazed a wet trail up her neck and returned to her lips, his kiss hungry. She returned the embrace, meeting him frenzied stroke for frenzied stroke.

He laid them down across the bed, one hand locked around her waist while the other stroked at her breast. He couldn't seem to get enough of touching her, caressing her.

His mouth left hers and he began to travel down her chest, reaching her stomach. He planted a few heated kisses there, his tongue reaching out to dip inside her bellybutton.

Kimber went up on her elbows, watching him intently. When he continued on down her body her eyes widened, realizing what he was planning to do.

"Sheamus." she called out to him, a little apprehensive but also undeniably turned on.

He looked up at her, his gaze so hot that Kimber thought she'd burn up from the inside out from it.

"Let me taste you." the words a rough purr.

Trembling, she nodded.

His gaze stayed locked on her face as he made his way off the foot of the bed. He took hold of her hips, gently bringing her down. He ran his strong, warm hands across and under her thighs, the Irishman slowly placing one then the other on his broad shoulders.

He gave her a scorching look and licked his lips before turning and pressed a deep kiss against the inside of one thigh.

Kimber slowly sank back down onto the bed. Hands knotting the bedspread beneath her, she looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

He turned to the other, placing an open mouth kiss against the flesh before lightly nipping at it. When he glanced up at her he noticed she wasn't watching.

"Kember." she could feel his warm breath against her opening.

Wearily she looked down at him, heady with anticipation.

He leaned down and nuzzled at her nub, his tongue slipping out to lap at it. Kimber jerked at the sharp sensation, her center beginning to throb.

He gave her a triumphant look and did it again, earning a gasp from the reporter.

His hands kneaded the flesh at her thighs as he buried his mouth against her center and tasted her. He lapped at her juices as though were a drying man trying to quench his thirst.

Kimber arched back against the bed, withering and moaning in pleasure.

"Sheamus. Sheamus." she chanted his name over and over again.

White lights flashed behind her eyes as her felt her climax begin to crash over her.

Shaking, she slumped back against the bed, her eyes tightly shut. She could feel him crawling back up the bed, his warm body pressed against her own. . .

Kimber gradually opened her eyes with a cattish smile and looked up. Slowly she began to frown. Sheamus was no longer above her.

She eased up on her elbows and looked around in wonder. She wasn't in a hotel room, instead in John's guest bedroom at his house in Florida. Sheamus wasn't there. She was alone.

She sank back against the sheets and stared up at the ceiling with a sad sigh. It had all been a dream. A wonderful, terrible dream.

Wonderful for the feelings it elicited from her, but terrible in that it was just that. A dream.

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, inhaling. Her body was still trembling in need, still on fire, over the blistering images that had played out in her mind. She felt empty and unsatisfied.

Kimber felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered back on it. She had felt so free, so _normal_ in the dream. Everything she wanted to do, everything she wanted Sheamus to do, had come so easily in her sleep.

Why couldn't it be that easy in reality?

Groaning, she sat up. She looked at the bedside clock and discovered it was almost seven. Time to get up and begin the day.

She rose from the bed and collected her things, all the while wishing she could go back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber watched on in anticipation as John prepared himself. Her eyes landed on the massive weight before her and she held her breath. Surely there was no way he could lift it.

Carefully, but surely, he raised the barbell up to his chest and then, taking deep breaths and steadying himself, over his head.

He dropped it and took a few steps back and Kimber began to applaud. She couldn't help herself, it was an amazing feat.

"Got it." Joel stated as he lowered the camera, "I think we're done here."

"Great." Kimber smiled at the cameraman, "Thank you."

"Sure thing, Kimber." Joel gave her a grin and nodded to Cena, "Thanks, John. See you Monday at _Raw_."

"Sure." John shook his hand before going over to collect his bottle of water.

Kimber leaned back and watched him, a smile flittering across her lips. She had to admit, it had been a great weekend. John's home was just beautiful and she loved getting to see his extensive car collection and hearing the stories that went along with them.

"Is he showin' off for ya, Kember?"

Kimber started and turned around. She felt a blush warm her cheeks as she watched Sheamus approach. Instantly she was taken back to her dream that morning and it was all she could do not to stare at his body and imagine what it looked like under his workout clothes.

"Hey, man, good to see you." John replied as he shook his fellow wrestler's hand.

"So has this guy been treatin' you all right?" Sheamus asked Kimber with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm." Kimber nodded, all the while trying to scrub the images of her dream from her head.

Sheamus offered her a confused smile, taking note of her flushed face. What was the matter with her?

"You all right?" he asked as he studied her.

"Yeah." Kimber replied quickly, adding with frown, "I. . I, um, was just thinking about how I have to spend all next week with Punk. Not exactly how I'd like to spend my time."

"Ugh, you have my condolences." John sighed, "Having to be stuck on that smelly tour bus."

"Don't remind me." Kimber groaned.

"So it's yer last night in Florida?" Sheamus asked, his mouth turning down.

"Yeah." Kimber confided, "Unfortunately."

"Excuse me, guys." John told them before slipping away.

Kimber followed after him for a second before turning her attention back to Irishman. She found him watching her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Ah was just wonderin'," Sheamus rubbed his chin, pensive, "Would you like to have dinner wit' me tonight? A grand sendoff before you have to go off with Punk."

John returned, having heard the question, "I don't mind if you guys go out."

Kimber looked over at him and smirked, "Getting tired of me already?"

"Yeah, you've been a horrible houseguest." John feinted annoyance, "I just want one night to myself in my own house, woman!"

Kimber giggled and turned back to Sheamus, "I think that would be nice."

The Celtic Warrior grinned, "Class. Ah'll pick you up at John's house around seven."

"Sure." Kimber agreed with a bright smile.

She might have been smiling out the outside but inside she was a bundle of nerves. Was she really going to do this? Would she be able to spend the evening alone with him?

.

.

.

.

.

The second they returned to John's house Kimber excused herself and raced up to the guestroom. John looked after her and grinned, shaking his head.

Kimber hurried into the bedroom and closed the door. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Cassidy's number.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard her best friend's voice and she took a seat on the bed.

"Hey, sweetie." Cass greeted her warmly, "How is sunny Florida?"

"Fine." Kimber got right to the point, "We ran into Sheamus today at the gym and he offered to take me out to dinner tonight. A final celebration kind of thing, I guess."

There was a short pause and Kimber suddenly feared the call had somehow been dropped.

"I knew it!" Cassidy squealed, causing Kimber to yank the phone away from her ear, "I knew something was going on with you two! I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a regularly Nancy Drew." Kimber muttered as she brought the phone back.

"You don't sound excited to be going out to dinner with a gorgeous Irishman." Cassidy observed, "Why are you not excited to be going out to dinner with a gorgeous Irishman?"

Kimber glanced down at the bedspread and admitted softly, "Because I'm afraid."

"Aww, sweetie." Cassidy sighed in sympathy, "Why? Are you afraid of Sheamus?"

"Yes." Kimber closed her eyes and rethought that, "No. I don't know."

She opened her eyes and rose, walking over to look out the picture window, "I'm attracted to him. Physically. Emotionally. I've been drawn to him for a long time now."

"But?" Cassidy gently prompted.

Kimber leaned her forehead against the warm surface of the glass and closed her eyes, "I'm just frightened. I'm frightened at the idea of being intimate with a man. What if I freeze up, Cass?"

"Calm down, okay." Cassidy replied in a gentle tone, "It's just dinner, after all."

"What if he wants more?" Kimber opened her eyes and frowned.

"Do you want more?"

Kimber paused, thoughtful. Her dream came back to her and she felt her cheeks warm at the memory.

"I'm attracted to him." she murmured.

"You've already said that." Cassidy lightly reminded her.

"I. . ." Kimber turned and leaned back against the window frame, "I had a dream about Sheamus this morning. We were starting to make love but I woke up before it ended."

"That's great. I think that's a great first step." Cassidy told her, "Sweetie, it's okay for you to like him. It's okay for you to feel sexually attracted to him."

Well she definitely was that. In spades.

"Look, if you're really nervous about it, give Lindy a call." her best friend advised her, "But promise me you'll call me after the dinner tonight and tell me everything? I mean, I want _all_ the dirty details."

Kimber found herself laughing at that, "I promise."

"All right." Cassidy replied, "I love you. Have a great night. Try not to worry. And call Lindy."

"I will." Kimber promised and hung up.

She promptly turned around and called her former councilor turned good friend. As soon as the councilor answered Kimber laid out the entire story.

"Sheamus?" Lindy gushed when Kimber was done, "That gorgeous hunk asked you out on a date? I'm so jealous. He is beautiful! Good job!"

Kimber laughed, starting to feel better already. Leave it to Lindy to put things into prospective.

"So let's talk about this." the councilor's teasing died down and she grew serious, "So how do you feel about him?"

"I like him." Kimber replied without hesitation, "A lot. I'm attracted to him."

"That's good." Lindy informed her, "How do you feel when you're around him?"

"I. . ." Kimber sank onto her bed, "Sometimes I get scared. I freeze up and I have to get away."

"Because of him or because of your memories of Andrew?" Lindy got right to the heart of it.

"Sheamus would never hurt me." Kimber told her, "I know that as well as I know anything."

"So where do you think the fear is coming from?"

"I guess I'm afraid of what would happen if we did become intimate." Kimber admitted softly, "I'm afraid. . .I'm just worried that it will hurt. O-or what if we try to make love and I freak out and go back to what happened?"

"Let's take a step back, okay." the councilor told her, "Are you sure you would even get to that place with him? This is your first date, right? There's nothing to say that you two would even get to that point."

Kimber closed her eyes and sighed, "I. . .I had a dream about him this morning. We were making love."

"I see." if Lindy were surprised or pleased over the news her voice didn't show it, "And how did you feel about the dream?"

"I woke up and I felt sad."

"Sad?"

"Well, I woke up before we could. . .before we had finished." Kimber told her, "I felt disappointed. And aroused."

"I think the fact that you were aroused shows you're making progress." the councilor informed her, "I think that's a good first step.

"Let's go back to what you said about freezing up and being scared." Lindy asked her, "Do you feel that way when he touches you?"

"Sometimes." Kimber admitted.

"Sometimes. But not all the time?"

"I think I like it when he touches me." the reporter explained, "We were dancing at a club one night and I liked it at first. But then I got scared and had to get away."

She flopped back onto the bed and groaned, "I don't even know what I'm afraid of really."

"I think you do. I think you're starting to figure it out." Lindy went on, "But what makes you afraid? Him? Or your feelings for him?"

"Both, I think." Kimber shrugged, "I don't know. I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess." Lindy told her with a good-natured chuckle, "The truth is, I think you're making great progress. You're recognizing your fears and are trying to deal with them. The fact that you've decided to go out with Sheamus, even though you still feel a little afraid, is a good step.

"Have you talked to him about this? Does he know the whole story?"

"No." Kimber suddenly sat up, adamant, "I can't talk to him about it. I don't know how he'd react."

"Well if you do want to be intimate with him, I think it would be a good idea to tell him." Lindy told her, "That way he'd be prepared and maybe he could even help you through it, should the time come and you decide to sleep with him. And you might feel better, as well."

"Yeah." but Kimber didn't sound all that convinced.

"There's no law saying you need to rush into anything." Lindy said, "Just take your time. Enjoy the feelings as they come. Everything will work itself out in the end."

"I hope you're right." Kimber sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus pulled up in front of John's spacious house later that night. As he cut the engine he leaned back in his seat, his eyes going to the review mirror.

The man staring back at him appeared nervous.

"What's wrong wit' ya, fella." he chastised the man in the mirror, "You act like this is yer first date or somethin'."

Exhaling, Sheamus exited the car and walked up to the front door. He rang the bell and waited, his hand anxiously tapping against the side of his thigh.

The door opened, revealing a grinning John.

"Well don't you look nice this evening." the wrestler couldn't help but tease, "Is that Giorgio Armani?"

"No." the Irishman growled, half joking but also half serious, "It's Kick Yer Arse."

John raised his hands in mock surrender, "Just kidding, fella. Come on in."

He moved aside and allowed the other man to enter.

Sheamus' eyes instantly went to the staircase in the center of the foyer and he anxiously awaited Kimber's appearance.

"So where are you guys headed tonight?" John began to make small talk.

Sheamus reluctantly turned back to him, "Uh, a place called _Venice_. It's outside the city."

John whistled, impressed. He had heard about that restaurant. Very classy. The old Celtic Warrior was sparing no expense tonight.

He noticed Kimber was making her way down the stairs and he paused, "Whoa."

Just looking at the wonder on John's face and Sheamus instantly knew that Kimber had entered the room.

He slowly rotated but was unprepared for the shock to his system. Just when he thought she couldn't get more beautiful she turned around and proved him wrong.

Kimber made her way down the steps, her waves bouncing freely around her shoulders. She was again dressed in deep green. Silk this time. The dress was strapless and hugged her torso before flowing to just above her knees.

She reached the ground floor and nervously glanced up, a soft smile coming to her lips at the sight of him.

His hair was brushed across his forehead, not in its usual spikes. He was dressed in black dress pants, a grey dress shirt, black vest and black and grey tie which was interestingly tired around his neck and not his open shirt collar. He looked stunning. She couldn't think of a better word to describe him.

"I like your tie." she told him with a grin as she approached.

"Ya look like an angel." he found himself saying.

He cringed, wanting to kick his own arse. Not that he was lying. She honestly did look like an angel to him right there at that moment. But it sounded so stupid coming out of his mouth.

She began to blush, her smiling deepening. She actually seemed touched by the compliment. It caused his heart to swell, the Irishman feeling better about his slip of the tongue.

"Thank you." she murmured, her fingers fidgeting with her skirt, "You look quite handsome, yourself."

"Now," John broke in, face stern as he wagged his finger at Sheamus, "I expect you to drive carefully. I want you to treat her like a lady. And I want her back here no later than midnight. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

"Ah jeez, Da, do ya always have to ruin my fun?" the Celtic Warrior joked.

He offered his arm to Kimber, "Ya ready to go, lass?"

She nodded and shyly took his arm, allowing him to lead her to the front door.

She looked over her shoulder, back to John, and mouthed, "Goodnight."

John bobbed his head, giving her a warm smile as he watched the pair exit out into the night.

Sheamus walked Kimber to her door and opened it for her. He even went so far as to take her hand and help her get in.

She beamed up at him, charmed by his gallant nature.

He climbed in behind the wheel and started the car up, heading off down the road.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" she asked him.

"Uh, a place called _Venice_." he answered, "Great Italian food there, Ah heard."

"You've never been?"

"Hmm-mm." the wrestler shook his head.

"Do you like Italian?" Kimber asked with a smirk.

"_You_ like Italian." Sheamus answered instead, giving her a wink.

Kimber settled back against the seat, moved that he would seek out her favorite food to try and impress her.

"You don't have to do that." she told him gently, "We can go anywhere. It doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me." Sheamus stated, "Besides, Ah love a good plate of spaghetti."

They were silent for several moments, each watching the scenery that whizzed by.

"So you have to go stay wit' Punk for a week, huh?" Sheamus began to frown, clearly not pleased with the idea.

"Unfortunately." Kimber sighed, "I don't think it'll be as easy as my week with John."

"If he gives you any problems, let me know." he was serious.

"I will." Kimber assured him, "Honestly, I think it'll be fine. From what I heard he doesn't want me tagging along anymore than I want to tag along. I'm sure I'll just have to get a few sound bites from him and then I can have the rest of the time to myself."

"Good luck to ya there."

They reached the restaurant shortly thereafter and Sheamus took her arm and led her inside.

The moment they entered Kimber found herself in awe. It was exquisite. Beige walls, tasteful oil paintings, beautiful deep burgundy tablecloths, fine china and silverware. Not to mention crystal chandeliers and a quaint fountain in the lobby.

Sheamus took in her reaction and mentally patted himself on the back.

_Not bad there, fella_, he told himself with a small smile.

They were seated in a private area away from the other diners and were given menus.

As they looked over what they were having Kimber smiled over at him.

"Thank you." she replied softly, "This is all so wonderful."

"We aim to please, angel." he gave a wink and went back to his menu.

He realized what he had called her and paused. He nervously glanced over, worried that she might be offended. But she was simply reading her menu, that sweet smile of hers still on her lips.

It made his heart swell again and an unknown emotion bubble up in his chest.

They gave their waiter their order, received their drinks and waited.

"So have you always wanted to be a wrestler?" Kimber propped her elbows up on the table, hands clasped under her chin, and leaned forward.

Sheamus took a drink of his wine, thoughtful, "Ah've always loved watchin' wrestlin', that's for sure."

He began to grin, "But Ah've had a lot of jobs before Ah got into the business."

"Such as?"

He winked at her and teased, "Is this Kember the reporter talkin' to me?"

"No." Kimber shook her head, poignant, "This is Kimber, your date."

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt herself begin to blush. She looked down at the tablecloth and laughed self-consciously. She hadn't really realized it until that moment but that's exactly what this was. A date. A real, honest-to-goodness date. Something she hadn't been on in years.

She peeked up at him and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was grinning. He seemed to think it was okay that she referred to this as a date.

"Ah, uh, Ah had quite a few jobs before Ah got into wrestlin'." he told her, getting back to the subject at hand, "Ah was a bouncer for a few nightclubs. Worked security for a couple of bands."

"Really?" Kimber's eyes lit up with interest, "Who?"

"U2." Sheamus clarified, adding with a smirk, "Ah was also an IT tech."

"Really?" now the reporter really was curious, smiling, "Beauty, brawn and a brain."

"Ah'm the total package." the Irishman laughed, but Kimber could see that she had embarrassed him a little.

"Well if I ever need my computer fixed, I know who to go to." she teased lightly.

"And even if'n you don'." his expression was at once tender, his tone low.

Kimber swallowed and bowed her head. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. It wasn't an altogether bad feeling. In fact, she rather liked it.

The waiter returned with their meals and they began to eat.

"So tell me about yer family." Sheamus inquired before taking a healthy bite of his pasta, "You said you had a da and a brother."

"Derek." Kimber nodded, a subject she clearly loved to talk about, "He's older than me by three years. But, um, yeah. I came from the quintessential nuclear family. Mom, dad, big brother and me. Suburban bliss. What about you?"

"Sisters, sure." Sheamus informed her, "Two of 'em."

"Are you the oldest?"

"Yeah." Sheamus replied and Kimber giggled.

"Oh no." she joked, "Those poor girls. If you were anything like my older brother, I bet they never got a date."

"The lads were too scared to come 'round 'em." Sheamus announced with pride, earning a laughing from his date.

"And I'm sure you felt just awful about it." Kimber chuckled.

"Terrible." Sheamus agreed with feint sadness.

She gazed at him affectionately and murmured, "I bet you were a wonderful big brother."

The Irishman felt himself blushing and he bowed his head, laughing with embarrassment, "Ah was all right, Ah suppose.

"And what about Derek? Was he good to you?" he asked as he turned back to her.

Kimber beamed, "Mom and Dad used to say I was apple of his eye. The second they brought me home from the hospital he was like a little father with me."

"So you've always been close."

"As thick as thieves." Kimber nodded, "So do you get to see your family much?"

"When Ah can." Sheamus replied and Kimber could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Of course with all the travelin' we do, that makes it difficult."

She found herself reaching out and taking his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." she told him, sincere.

He returned the squeeze and grinned, "Thank ya, but it's all right. And besides, we'll be in Europe in a month. Ah'll get a chance to see 'em then."

Their gazes traveled to their joined hands, their smiles fading. Sheamus rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, enjoying the feel of her small hand in his own. Despite the size difference, just like her body, it fit perfectly with his own.

He glanced up at her. She was still thoughtfully staring down at their hands. There was an almost sense of wonder written across her face.

"Have ya been to Europe, Kember?" he asked.

"Oh." Kimber blinked, coming out of her thoughts, "No, no I haven't."

She started to smile, "But I've always wanted to go."

Sheamus removed his hand and picked up his fork again, taking another bite of his pasta.

"Ah could show you around." he offered, "If yer interested."

She smile grew. She was interested all right. The idea of getting to spend time with him in Europe, maybe even go to Ireland with him, meant so much to her.

"I would love that." she murmured.

"Good." Sheamus nodded, set.

They continued with their meal and it was soon time to leave.

"So where to next?" Sheamus asked as they rose from the table and made their way towards the front doors.

"Anywhere sounds good." Kimber shrugged, "These are your stomping grounds, remember? I'm just a guest."

"How about my place?" the words were out of his mouth before he even thought about it, before he could even stop himself.

He cringed inwardly. If he could have, he would kick his own arse. Again.

_Good one, fella_, he grumbled silently to himself, _Nothin' like makin' her think yer only interested in gettin' her back to yer place so's you can get her into yer bed._

Kimber noticed that as soon as Sheamus suggested they go to his place he had instantly looked like he regretted it. It almost made her want to smile. Who would have thought the Celtic Warrior would have such a gentlemanly streak. Definitely not her, but then again she found he surprised her more and more every day.

"I'd love to see your place." she told gently.

He wasn't sure if he believed her. But she seemed to earnest.

"All right." he nodded and led the way back to the car.

As they drove Kimber leaned back in her seat, her mind racing. She was so curious to see what his home looked like. Her imagination couldn't even begin to form a picture.

Sheamus turned off down a side road and began to head towards the outskirts of the city. The closer they got to his home the more he keep glancing over at her. He smiled inwardly, anxious to see what she thought of his place.

It was another thirty minutes before they reached it. As he pulled into the drive he slowed the car and turned to her. He began to beam in pride.

Kimber looked up at his home, if such a simple word could be used to describe it, in absolute awe.

"Oh. Sheamus." she breathed.

"It's not much, but Ah call it home." he grinned as he cut the engine and got out of the car.

He came around to her side and opened the door for her, extending his hand. She took it, her eyes still locked on the amazing residence before her.

It was spectacular. The color of golden sand and trimmed in a deep rust red. It was primarily two stories, with a third set to the right. There were a small set of steps that lead up to an arched alcove. The majority of the windows, save for a large picture window to the right, were also arched. Above the front door was a beautiful balcony that overlooked the front yard. To the left was a two car garage.

"This way." Sheamus took her hand and led her to the front steps.

Kimber heard her heels clicking on the brick driveway and she found herself beaming up at him.

They climbed the steps and reached the front door, Sheamus releasing her long enough to find his house key and unlock the door.

He pushed it open and stepped inside, crooking a finger at her with a grin.

Kimber stepped into the foyer and paused, her eyes widening in silent wonder. She wandered across the beige colored marble floor to the center of the room where a circular rug in gold, navy and brown resided. Once she reached it she began to slowly turn around.

An amazing wood and iron staircase circled the room. Hanging from the ceiling was an exquisite iron chandelier. To the left was a wood and stone table, adorned with a vase of flowers.

Kimber looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. Sheamus let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"My housekeeper, Mrs. Poole." he explained and Kimber began to grin.

The Celtic Warrior extended his hand to her, "Would you like to see the rest of me palace?"

She nodded eagerly and took his hand.

He led her through the foyer and into the dining room. Kimber drew to a stop and looked around in astonishment. The walls were an off white, as were the two leather couches that sat before a while fireplace. The floor was a dark hardwood. The room was decorated in whites, creams and browns.

A dark wood dinning table stood to the left, a matching sideboard against the wall. The table was tastefully decorated, adorned with two large, iron candlestick holders. Another iron light fixer stood above the table.

"Your dining room is lovely." Kimber replied, impressed.

"Ya ain' seen nothing' yet, Kember." the Irishman offered her his arm.

She took it without hesitation and he made his way across the dining room and through a set of patio doors out onto the sun porch.

Sun porch. Such a simple word to describe it. Stone floors and a large stone fireplace. Before it sat two wicker couches, the color of the stone, the cushions a deep red and cream.

He continued on, leading her through a set of double doors and out to the backyard.

Kimber took in the large pool and Jacuzzi that bordered the house. She slowly walked down the cement steps and across the yard, her eyes on the wooden boat dock and the dark ocean that laid beyond.

"Do you have a boat?" she inquired as she rotated around to face him.

Sheamus shook his head, regretful, "No. Not yet Ah don'."

He offered her his arm and they walked back into the house. They eventually came to the living room and he released her, allowing her to look.

Beige marble floor, off white walls. Decorated in browns, beiges and sands.

Kimber smiled. She really liked his house. It was so like him and then again, nothing of what she expected. The juxtaposition of it was phenomenal.

"Your house is amazing." she gushed, "Truly, Sheamus. It's beautiful."

"It's home." he shrugged, still grinning.

Kimber continued to study the room when she noticed the massive entertainment center against a lone wall. How had she missed that?

She wandered over to it and began to look over his vast CD collection.

"Metallica. . .Megadeth. . .ACDC. . .Nirvana. . ." she glanced over her shoulder at him and gasped, "New Kids on the Block?"

"What?" he came forward, his eyes feverishly searching his collection.

There was no New Kids on the Block CD there. He took in her smirking face and began to growl. Kimber giggled and backed away, hands raised in surrender.

"Just kidding." she quipped.

"Ya've done it now, lass." he slowly stood to his full height and began to stalk her.

Kimber's eyes widened and she eased behind his couch. She walked along behind it, never taking her eyes off of him.

They circled the couch twice, Kimber glancing around the room for a way to escape.

Her eyes were to the left and she missed it when he suddenly swooped around. She caught his advancement at the last second and she shrieked, taking off across the room.

He caught her quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and effortlessly lifting her up. He buried his face in the back of her hair, growling and snarling.

Kimber laughed uproariously, the young reporter struggling to free herself.

"Please!" she wheezed between giggles, "I give! I give!"

"Don' ya know you never joke about a man's music." Sheamus' low voice purred in her ear.

Kimber turned her head slightly, his lips inadvertently finding themselves on her neck. Suddenly her laughter died on her lips and a new sensation bubbled up within her stomach.

Sheamus lifted his head and slowly removed his arms. She slid down the length of his body and he found himself hissing from the friction. All thoughts of joking instantly fled his mind.

Kimber circled around to face him, hesitant but also yearning. Her dream again flashed in her mind and she found herself wanting to know what his lips tasted like for real.

Sheamus licked said lips as he stared down at her. He wanted to kiss her at that moment. More than anything he wanted to kiss her, though he worried she didn't want that.

But with one look in her eyes he could tell she was thinking the same thing. She wanted it, too. He knew it.

His hands came back to her waist and he tugged her towards him. Kimber gasped, her hands gripping his vest to steady herself. She didn't pull away from him. Instead she leaned up on tiptoe, her eyes sliding closed.

Sheamus bowed his head and his lips met hers. That mere touch and it was like someone has sparked a match to kindling. His arms tightened around her and he lifted her to his chest. His lips rubbed hers apart, his tongue surging forward to taste her. At her sweet flavor he found himself groaning deep in his throat.

Kimber whimpered, her hands gripping his neck. She opened her mouth to his sweet assault, her tongue coming out to lap and mate with his own.

One of his hands snaked up to her hair, burying itself deep in the silky locks. He tilted her head back to give himself better access as he kissed along her jaw line and to her neck. There he gentle nipped at her flesh before loving it with his tongue.

Kimber offered a shuddered breath, her eyes opening. She felt herself begin to tremble, though she didn't know if it were from fear or desire.

Panic welled up in her chest and she started to push against him. Sheamus, oblivious to her rising fright, groaned again and continued his ministrations.

"No." Kimber gasped, tears springing to her eyes. She found herself pushing at him again in a need to break away and get some space.

Her terrified voice broke through his haze of lust and he opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at her. Alarm came over him when he saw how just afraid she was.

"No!" Kimber cried out as she pushed away, wiggling out of his arms and standing back on the floor.

She turned her back on him and buried her face in her hands, murmuring, "I can't. I can't. I'm so sorry."

Sheamus looked down at her, both surprised and saddened by her retreat. Looked at her now, shaking and fighting not to cry, broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to take her back into his arms, kiss her and promise her that he would never let anyone hurt her again.

He reached his large hand out and gently stroked her hair. She stiffened at his touch but thankfully didn't pull away. He took that as a good sign.

"What did he do you, angel?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head, refusing to answer. She couldn't. And she hated herself for it. Why, after five years, was she still fighting this? Would she ever be free of the shadows that haunted her?

"Well can you at least tell me where Ah can find this feckin' arsehole?" Sheamus went on, very much serious, "Ah want to make sure he never puts his hands on another woman again."

Kimber sniffed and looked over at him, two tears trailing down her cheeks. It was funny, but that was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

She didn't answer him, instead just wrapping her arms around his waist and burying herself against his chest. Sheamus looked down at her and inhaled, his arms tightening around her small frame. That unknown emotion he had felt before squeezed around his heart.

He stroked her hair and murmured soothingly, "You can talk to me, ya know. If yer worried Ah might not understand or that Ah wouldn' sympathize-"

"I . ." Kimber promptly looked up at him and shook her head vehemently, "I want to. I do, but I. . ."

"Then talk to me." he tenderly pleaded with her, "You can trust me, Kember."

"I. . ." she could only stare up at him helplessly.

More than anything she wanted to tell him. Get it all out in the open. Who knew? It might actually feel better to tell the whole, ugly story.

But there was still that part of her, hidden deep down inside, that balked at the idea. What would he think of her if she told him? What if he couldn't look at her the same way again? She couldn't bear that.

"I. . ." she eased out his arms, the need to flee rising in her, "I just can't, Sheamus. I'm sorry."

And with that she turned and hurried from the room.

Sheamus watched after her, everything in him screaming for him to go after her. But he didn't. Knew he couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him in yet. At least not to the secret she was keeping.

Given her reactions to his bursts of temper and the way she had pulled away from that passionate kiss, his mind was screaming rape. He prayed to God he was wrong, but he couldn't think of any other explanation.

He slowly sank into a nearby chair and leaned over, scrubbing his hands over his face. He wanted to scream out his rage. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to find the bastard that had done that to her and tear him limb from limb.

He wanted to go to her and do whatever he could to ease her mind. Show her that he wouldn't, couldn't, hurt her.

He rose to his feet and began to pace the room. If it were another man physically standing in his way he'd know what to do. Throw hands with the fella and take care of it.

But how do you fight a memory?

He heard the front door open and close and he instinctually hurried after her.

As he burst outside he saw her making her way up the street, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Kember!" he called out, jogging to meet her.

Kimber gradually drew to a stop but kept her eyes on the ground. She felt too ashamed, too embarrassed to look him in eyes.

"Oi." his tone was tender as he approached her and he reached out to stroke her cheek.

She flinched at the touch but slowly looked up to meet his eyes. To her relief he didn't appear disgusted or even disappointed. Just very concerned.

"Ah'll take you back to John's if that's what ya want." he told her, but there was a large part of him that hoped she would choose to stay instead.

"Yes. Please." she murmured, ducking her head away at last.

He sighed, dropping his hand to his side. So that was that. She wasn't ready to talk then.

He turned and led the way back to his house and the car. He walked around to her side and opened her door for her. She slipped past him, careful not to touch him, and slid into the seat.

Sheamus closed the door with a definite snap and walked back around to his side.

He didn't want to, but there was a part of him that felt angry. He wanted her to trust him. He thought he had proven himself enough to her so that she would. But clearly there was some part of her that thought she couldn't open up to him.

It actually hurt.

He climbed in and looked over at her and instantly his anger died. She was leaning back against the seat, head against the window. A single tear was trickling down her cheek.

He reached into his pocket and removed his handkerchief, handing it to her.

"Here." he told her gently, a smile tugging at his lips, "Ah haven' used it yet."

She returned his smile, hers watery, and gratefully took the handkerchief. She wiped at the tear and began to fiddle with the cloth in her lap.

The Irishman started to car and they headed out.

"Are ya cold?" he asked, reaching for the heater, "Ah could turn the heat on."

Kimber shook her head, "No thank you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. He was begin so kind and attentive. It made her feel worse. Here he could be out with a normal woman and instead he was stuck with her.

They were silent for a long while, each alone with their thoughts.

"This is my fault." she murmured at last as she glanced over at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not yer fault, Kember." Sheamus replied adamantly, misunderstanding her, "Don' ever think that."

"It is." Kimber went on as she looked out the windshield and sighed, "I wore colors that I thought you might like. Perfume. I reached out to you. You could be having a nice, normal night out and instead you're stuck having to deal with me and my drama. I'm sorry."

Sheamus began to smile then, touched by the extent of her attraction to him, "Ah'm flattered you thought enough of me to do all that. The truth is, Ah've wanted to go out wit' ya for a long time now. It feels good to know that you felt the same way."

She blinked, his reaction the last thing she expected. She looked over to find him smiling at her.

His smile faded as he went on, needed to say this, "Ah don' know what it is exactly that's happening between us. But there's somethin' there. Don' tell me you don' feel it, Kember."

"No." Kimber slowly shook her head, murmuring, "No, I feel it, too. I-I have for a long time now."

They pulled into John's driveway and Sheamus cut the engine. He looked over at her, taking in her beautiful but sad features.

"I wish I could be the type of woman you deserve." she replied, heartfelt, "A woman who can show you just how much she cares about you."

Tears collected in her eyes and she knew she had to get away. She turned around and yanked open the door, hurrying out of the car. She closed the door with a slam and ran towards John's front door.

Sheamus watched after her, knuckles tightly gripping the steering wheel to keep him going after her. It was only when she disappeared behind the front door did he release his hold and lean back against the seat.

"And Ah wish you could let me in, lass." he mumbled sadly before starting the car and heading off.

.

.

.

For those interested in the basis I used for Sheamus' home you can find a link to it on my profile. :)

Also, I've had quite a few people ask me about the song from the last part (where Sheamus and Kimber danced at the club). It's called Kissing and it's by Bliss. It's an amazing song that I heard in the _Sex in the City _movie. :) You can find a link to it, also on my profile.


	9. Part Eight: Snake in the Grass

Kimber turned her head and rolled her eyes as she listened to Punk, who was addressing the camera.

"I will put down anybody who shows me disrespect. That's what I do." the wrestler stated, eyes flashing like fire as they bored into the camera lenses, "I am the WWE Champion and I've been the WWE Champion longer than anyone here today. And at Survivor Series I will beat John Cena and I will beat Ryback and I will finally, FINALLY, get the respect I deserve!"

"Thank you, Punk." she replied at last.

"Yeah, whatever." the WWE champion sneered, "You're just as bad as the rest of them. You don't know anything about respect, either."

Paul Heyman slithered up to the champion's side and took his elbow, leading him away. The two men began to speak in hushed, secretive tones.

"Why don't we take a break." Kimber told Joel, who let out a sigh of relief.

She turned and walked away, her eyes going skyward. What an egomaniac! Ugh, she didn't know if she'd be able to deal with him for another hour, let alone a week.

And all of his talk about respect and the fact that he was the best in the world. She honestly didn't believe she was going to survive. She didn't know how she was going to make it.

She looked up ahead and paused, her eyes landing on the tall redheaded Irishman standing a few feet up the hall. Anxiousness and uncertainty welled up deep inside her. She hadn't seen him since that past Saturday night.

That Saturday night that had started out so _right_ but had turned so wrong.

She began to fidget with her hands, hesitant.

He looked over his shoulder, spotting her, and everything inside her went still. He turned and made his way towards her, his face revealing nothing of what he was thinking.

"Kember." he nodded as he approached her.

"Hi." she offered, her voice shaking slightly due to nerves.

"Can you talk to me for a minute?" he questioned and Kimber nodded mutely.

They walked down the hallway and slipped into a side hall, gaining some privacy.

"I'm so sorry for Saturday night." Kimber jumped right in and apologized, "It was a lovely evening and I'm sorry for ruining it."

Sheamus stared down at her in disbelief. This woman. What was he going to do with her?

"You don' have anythin' to apologize for." he shook his head, "Ah'm the one who should be apologizin'. Ah never should have initiated that kiss-"

"No." Kimber interjected, vehement, "No, I. . ."

She glanced down at her clasped hands and admitted with a small smile, "I liked the kiss at first. A lot."

She peeked up to find him watching her with a tender expression, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"Ah liked it, too." his grin grew, "A lot."

His smile slowly faded as he reached out and took her hand in both of his, pressing it against his chest. Kimber swallowed, her eyes going to where they were joined.

Such large, strong hands. Hands that were used for fighting. But those same hands had shown her only gentleness. His large hands all but swallowed her smaller one up, but it didn't intimidate her. Instead, it seemed to comfort her. Give her support.

She regarded him silently, awaiting what he had to say.

"Ah meant what Ah said that night." he replied quietly, "Kember, you can trust me. You can talk to me."

Kimber pressed her lips together, as though that were a means to keep the words from coming forth.

But then she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. He seemed so sincere, so unguarded. Maybe she could confide in him. Maybe he would still feel the same way about her. Maybe he wouldn't pull away.

_He's proven time and time again that he can be trusted_, she reminded herself, _How many times as he been in my corner? My gosh, he faced _Alberto Del Rio _and _Big Show _to keep me from being hurt. If that doesn't prove the extent of his feelings, what does?_

"Sheamus-"

"There you are."

The pair pulled apart and turned in surprise as Natalya made her way down the hallway. She brushed passed Kimber without a glance and advanced on Sheamus.

Kimber took a step back and watched the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"I was hoping we could finish our conversation." Natalya replied hopefully.

Sheamus closed his eyes for a moment and willed his temper down. Was this bleedin' woman ever going to let up? He had already made it clear that there was nothing left to say. At least not on his end.

"There's nothin' to talk about." he replied at last, his voice an almost growl.

"I think there is." Natalya wouldn't relent, "I owe you a hundred apologizes for the breakup. I was so wrong to do it. Words can't express just how sorry I am.

She took his hand and held it to her chest, "While I was in rehab I had a lot of time to think. And the thing is, I kept thinking about _you_."

Kimber took in the scene with disgust and misery. She couldn't stomach standing there another second. Shaking her head, she wheeled around and began to head back down the corridor.

"Kember!" Sheamus yanked his hand free from Natalya's hold and started to go after the reporter.

"I have to go meet with Punk." Kimber waved a hand back at him, not even bothering to turn around.

Sheamus watched as she disappeared behind a corner before he slowly turned around to face his ex. At the tightly leashed rage written across his red face Natalya swallowed nervously and took a step back.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you-"

"No yer not." the Irishman practically spat.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not." Natalya admitted, "Not when I have so much to say to you."

"What makes you think Ah want to hear it?" Sheamus muttered, "Ah stopped listenin' to anythin' you say the day ya cheated on me with Kidd."

"I never cheated-"

"Ah caught the two of ya making out at that nightclub!" the Celtic Warrior bellowed.

"_After_ we had already broken up!" Natalya refused to give up.

Sheamus threw his hands up in the air in revulsion and started to storm off.

"No, wait!" Natalya ran in front of him and held up her hands to try and keep him in place, "And, believe me, it was the biggest mistake of my life! God, don't you see? I miss you. I miss you so much."

Tears began to collect in her eyes then, "You were so good for me. We were so good _together_. And I. . .I was stupid to let that go. To let you go."

"It's too late." Sheamus smiled coldly down at her, "Ah've moved on."

"To Kimber?" Natalya scoffed.

"That's none of yer business, lass." Sheamus again tried to walk around her, but again she blocked his way.

She sniffed away her tears and offered him a luminescent smile, "I'm better for you than her."

She reached up and ran her hands over his muscular chest, "Don't you remember how good we were together? What it used to be like between us? The fire? The passion? Sheamus, we were explosive."

He remembered all right. And now that he looked back on it he realized that was all they had. There was no connect other than the physical. No depth. No substance. He couldn't remember them ever just sitting down and _talking_.

_Ah know more about Kember than Ah ever knew about Natalya._ he realized, the thought bringing a slight smile to his lips, _And Ah haven' even spent half the time wit' her._

The blonde noticed his expression ands she took it as a good sign. She began to message his pecks, something she remembered drove him wild.

Sheamus took hold her wrists and forcefully removed them from his chest. He brushed past her and headed back towards the main part of the arena.

"Ah remember, all right. Yer the one who forgot." he called after her before disappearing around the corner, "And now, Ah can' wait to forget, meself."

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber looked at the monitor with wide eyes, hands covering her mouth.

It was a bit later in the night and Sheamus was facing Antonio Cesaro in what had to be the most brutal match she had ever seen.

Or maybe she thought it was so brutal due to her feelings for the pale, redheaded Irishman.

The cocky United States Champion had Sheamus in the corner. He suddenly delivered a head butt to the other man, causing Kimber to gasp.

Sheamus blinked several times, trying to clear his darkened vision away. He could feel Cesaro take hold of his neck and start to drag him to his feet and something came over him.

He began to plow the other man with blow after blow, weakening him.

The Celtic Warrior whipped him into the ropes but the lucky fella held on. Sheamus took off, meaning to clothesline him, but at the last second Cesaro pulled the ropes down and the Irishman went over and onto the apron.

Cesaro turned, meaning to level him with a blow. But Sheamus beat him to the punch, so to speak, and hit him. He spun the other wrestler around and, taking hold of his neck, jumped down onto the floor. Cesaro's neck bounced off the ropes and he fell face first towards the canvas.

Sheamus attempted to climb back into the ring but Cesaro slid forward, knocking his feet out from under him. Sheamus landed on his knees on the ground below.

He struggled to his feet, his temper threatening to erupt. He turned away for a second, scrubbing his hand over his face and attempting to put it back in check.

He went back to the ring and grabbed Cesaro's feet, pulling him out onto the ground with him. There he hammered him with a blow to the back and drove the other man into the barricade. The crowd groaned and cheered simultaneously in response.

Kimber stared intently on the monitor, watching as the camera closed in on the Irishman. She could see the intensity in his face and knew that Cesaro was in for it.

The Celtic Warrior grabbed Cesaro and started to lead him back up the steps. Unexpectedly, the other man grabbed his legs out from under him and Sheamus crashed into the unforgiving steel.

Sheamus hit it with a groan, pain shooting over his body, and he crashed onto the floor. He drew his arms up towards his chest, trying to fight through the sting that coursed through his body.

Kimber felt her chest constrict as she helplessly watched the redheaded man on the ground. More than anything she wanted to run out there and make them stop, but she knew she couldn't. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Antonio got Sheamus back in the ring and tried for a pin. One! Two!

Sheamus kicked out and the crowd cheered as the Irishman rolled onto his chest.

Not to be deterred, Cesaro wrapped his powerful arms around the other man's torso and began to squeeze.

Sheamus clenched his teeth in pain and tried in vein to reach for the ropes. It did no good and Cesaro increased the pressure.

The Irishman felt his temper begin to rise. Teeth grit, he struggled to a sitting position. Antonio tried to fight him but Sheamus appeared to be too strong to control.

The men got to their feet, Cesaro's arms still tightly wrapped around his middle.

Sheamus tried to break the lock, but it wouldn't budge. He suddenly drove his elbow up and towards the other man's jaw. Antonio had no choice but to break the hold.

As the Celtic Warrior spun around he drove his elbow into Cesaro's chest. Cesaro answered him with a forearm to his jaw, knocking the larger man back a step or two.

Sheamus turned around, though, and came right back to a shot to the United States Champion's face. He answered him with one of his own.

Kimber felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched the two men deliver vicious blow after vicious blow to one another. She couldn't believe that either one could still be standing after the punishment they had endured.

Sheamus got the upper hand, hammering him again and again before knocking him off his feet. As Antonio struggled to his feet the Celtic Warrior came at him again, again knocking him down.

He bulled the other man into the corner, driving his shoulder into Cesaro's ribs. He ran to the ropes, meaning to clothesline him, but Cesaro came after and knocked him down with a clothesline of his own.

Sheamus hit the canvas and the Antonio jumped on him for a pin.

One! Two!

Sheamus again kicked out, the crowd's cheers rising.

He started to get to his feet when he felt Cesaro wrap his arms around his middle and almost effortlessly lift him up.

"Oh!" Kimber cried out in alarm as she watched Cesaro grab Sheamus as though he weighted nothing and flip his over his shoulder.

He was on him once again, going for the pin. One!

Somehow Sheamus had the strength to kick out at one and a half.

The big Irishman rolled out onto the apron, trying to buy some time and regain his energy. He began to struggle to his feet when Cesaro jumped on him again, tying him up in the ropes. He then proceeded to nail him with uppercut after uppercut.

Sheamus felt the shots shoot through his body and he eventually went down to his knees. He saw Antonio start to advance on him and he suddenly lunged at him, driving his fist into the other man's gut. He stood up and punched the United States Champion's back again and again, causing him to hunch over the ropes.

Bellowing, the Celtic Warrior hit him with a knee once, twice, a third time.

Cesaro turned around and now it was his turn to be caught up in the ropes.

Eyes wild and teeth gnashed, Sheamus began to drive his fist into the other man's chest. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!

Cesaro staggered away. As he came back Sheamus launched himself over the top rope, driving his shoulder into the other man's chest and knocking him to the mat.

Not wasting his momentum, Sheamus came right back at him and lifted him up, driving him down onto his knee for the Irish Curse.

He planted him onto the canvas and went for the pin. One! Two!

Miraculously, Cesaro kicked out and rolled away. Both men struggled to regain their energy and slowly got to their feet.

Sheamus grabbed a hold of his arm and whipped the other wrestler into the corner. He went to follow it up when Cesaro managed to jump up and plant his knees into his face. Sheamus staggered backwards and as Cesaro came forward the redheaded man managed to catch him up and try to deliver the White Noise.

Cesaro drove his elbow into his jaw, though, and Sheamus lost his hold. The United States Champion went for him but Sheamus caught him and slammed him into the mat.

He again went for the pin but, again, Antonio kicked out.

Sheamus couldn't believe it. He also couldn't help the grudging respect he had for the other man. This fella was tough!

Kimber watched as they pulled in close on Sheamus once more. She could see the frustration in his eyes. She could also tell that he was trying to figure out a way to stop his opponent.

He rose to his feet and tried to go for the Clover Leaf. Unfortunately Cesaro wiggled his way to the ropes, grabbing hold of the bottom one.

Sheamus reluctantly broke the hold and backed away in aggravation. He started to go for the other man again when Cesaro planted his feet against the Irishman's torso and sent him sprawling back.

The Celtic Warrior hit the mat but instinctively got back to his feet. Slightly dazed, he turned around and found himself on Cesaro's shoulders.

Kimber's eyes widened as she watched from backstage. She couldn't believe _anyone _could get the massive wrestler off of his feet and here it was Antonio Cesaro doing it.

He slammed him onto the mat with brutal force and Kimber found she had to look away and shut her eyes.

She couldn't watch this. She just couldn't do it.

She heard the ref count one, two and suddenly the crowd's cheering filled her ears and she quickly spun back around to see that Sheamus had again kicked out.

"Yes!" she couldn't help but cheer, arms raised high above her head.

A couple of the crew took notice of her, a few of them smirking or laughing.

Kimber paid them no heed though, all of her attention on the match before her.

Sheamus struggled to his knees. Teeth grit and fighting through the pain, he made his way over to the far ring post. He leaned back against it and fought to get his second wind. Or was it his twentieth?

Cesaro rose to his feet and went for him. Sheamus, hands gripping the bottom ropes for leverage, kicked at him with his massive boot. Antonio went down to his knees.

Big mistake as Sheamus repeatedly kicked at him again and again.

Kimber watched in wonder as he managed to hold onto the top ropes and back flip his way onto the top rope from that sitting position on the ground. She couldn't help but be impressed with his strength and determination.

Sheamus dove off the rope for a battering ram but at the last second Cesaro turned and leveled him with a ferocious uppercut, knocking him to the canvas.

The Irishman looked up at the ceiling, but didn't really see anything. He was too dazed.

He felt Antonio drag him to his feet and prepare him for the Neutralizer. It was then that something clicked in his head.

The redheaded man without warning stood up, flipping the other man over his shoulders. Sheamus staggered over to the ropes, taking in deep lungfuls of airs.

He turned around and just as Cesaro stood he launched himself at him for the Brogue Kick.

He connected instantly and dove on top of the other man for the pin. One! Two! Three!

Sheamus music hit and the Celtic Warrior rose to his feet, beating his chest and bellowing to the cheering crowd.

It was a long, hard fought match and one he couldn't be prouder of.

The ref helped Antonio leave the ring and began to lead the other man to the back. As they walked up the ramp they passed by Kimber, who was suddenly on the stage.

She made her way down to ringside. As she approached she studied the Celtic Warrior, mentally calculating the damage.

To her absolute relief she discovered there really wasn't any. He was flushed and sweating, a light bruise on one of his biceps and one on his side. But other than that he looked all right.

She walked up the steps and onto the apron. As she approached the ropes he instantly came forward and held them open for her. He took her hand and led her inside and over to the center of the ring.

He was surprised to see her there, but happy none of the less. He didn't want anyone else to share in his victory except for her.

Reluctantly he released her and scrubbed a hand over his face, offering her a grin to let her know he was okay.

Kimber beamed up at him and raised her mic, "Sheamus, that was an amazing match between yourself and Antonio Cesaro."

"Ah, Antonio is a heck of a fighter." Sheamus grinned out at the crowd, "And if there's one thing Ah love, it's to fight!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Speaking of fighting, you have a fight on your hands when you go up against Alberto Del Rio at Survivor Series this Sunday."

"Bertie." Sheamus chuckled at the other man's name, "If there's one thing Ah've learned about Bertie is that you can have all the money in the world and it still won' buy ya class."

The crowd began to cheer at that and Kimber found herself chuckling in spite of trying to stay impartial.

Sheamus noticed her and winked, "Liked that, did'ya, Kember?"

The reporter cleared her throat and tried to wipe the smile from her face. It was hard to do though. Especially with him looking down at her with that mischievous grin of his.

"You seem to be taking your match against Alberto pretty lightly." she observed.

"Not a'tall." Sheamus told her, "I know that Del Rio is a heck of a competitor. But the fact is, the only way old Bertie feels that he can beat me is by attacking me from behind. But at Survivor Series he's goin' to have to face me, man-to-man. No more cheap shots and no Ricky helpin' him.

"And after Ah finish wit' him," Sheamus' smile faded away as he looked at the camera, his tone turning deadly serious, "Ah'll be comin' for you, Big Show."

At that moment Alberto's music hit the arena. Ricardo stepped out onto the stage and started to announce his boss.

He didn't get far, though, as Alberto stormed past him and snatched the microphone out of his hand.

"_Perro. _You think it's going to be so easy to defeat me, you peasant?" the Mexican aristocrat spat out angrily as he made his way down the ramp and towards the ring, "Huh? You think you can beat me? You are a fool, Sheamus. I'm going to win our match at Survivor Series and then _I _will be the one to go on win the World Heavyweight Championship."

The crowd began to boo him. His eyes narrowed at that but he continued to give Sheamus his full attention.

"Why don' you climb into this ring, Bertie." Sheamus grinned down at the other wrestler, "And we'll see who could win in a fair fight."

"Kimber. _Nena_." Del Rio instead turned his attention on the reporter and grinned slyly, "Kimber, I'm willing to let bygones-be-bygones. I'm willing to give you a second chance, _nena_. Wouldn't you rather be with a real man? Hmm?"

Sheamus pale face began to take on a red tint. His fists started to clench at his sides. They did so so tightly that Kimber could actually hear his knuckles pop.

She looked up at him in concern, seeing just how angry he was becoming.

"Sheamus, ignore him." she placed a hand on his arm and tried to talk him down, "Please, it's all right."

"Come on, Kimber." the Mexican aristocrat wouldn't let up, "_Te voy a enseñar cómo un verdadero hombre debe tratar. Podría llevarte a mi cama y amarte toda la noche._"

Ricardo began to grin and he bumped arms with his boss.

Kimber's eyes narrowed and she was grateful that her Spanish was so limited. She didn't even want to know what he had just said.

She looked over and gasped as she took in Sheamus' frightening features. She had never seem him so. . .so _enraged_ before.

And then it dawned on her. Oh God, he knew! Whatever Alberto had said Sheamus knew what it meant.

Instantly, before anyone could react, the large Irishman launched himself through the ropes and at the other man. He landed on him, both of them going to the ground.

Sheamus wasted no time. He climbed on top of the other man and began to rain fists down upon him. Alberto tried to fight back but it was a losing battle against the infuriated Celtic Warrior.

Ricardo looked on in fear before taking some imitative and going after the larger man.

"Sheamus!" Kimber called out the warning.

Sheamus turned just in time and jumped up, hitting the Brogue Kick on the announcer. He crumbled to the ground like dead weight.

Alberto got to his feet and tried to fight back against the larger man. They began to trade blows up the ramp.

Kimber gripped the ring ropes tightly; the young reporter giving all of her attention to the two men a few feet away. She watched on nervously as Alberto drove his forearm into the Celtic Warrior's face.

Sheamus took the blow and suddenly turned around, scooping Alberto up and setting him up for White Noise.

"No!" Kimber gasped, realizing that he was going to do the move on the steel ramp. She instantly worried for his well being.

Sheamus slammed the arrogant man onto the ramp, causing him to whine in pain. He seemed none the worse for wear, though, and jumped to his feet.

He beat his fist against his chest and threw his arms out at his sides, bellowing, "Fella!"

Kimber shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know whether to be angry or relieved.

Her mixed emotions instantly narrowed in on surprise. Suddenly there was Natalya on the stage. Smiling triumphantly, the blonde walked over to Sheamus and tugged at his arm. As the Celtic Warrior turned around she grabbed hold of his face and yanked him towards her for a passionate kiss.

Kimber felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and a pain shoot through her heart. Well it looked like they had gotten back together after all.

She dropped the forgotten mic and climbed out of the ring, storming up the ramp and towards the back. The last thing she wanted was to be out there anymore.

Sheamus pushed Natalya away and scrubbed a hand over his mouth in disgust.

"What's the matter wit' you?" he demanded angrily, "Get it through that thick head of yers that Ah don' want you!"

He noticed Kimber disappear behind the stage and he instantly took off for her. He had to catch her and tell her he wanted no part of that little banshee or her lukewarm kisses.

As soon as he hit the backstage area he spotted Kimber hurrying up ahead.

"Kember!" he called out to her but the young reporter kept going, "Kember, would ya stop!"

"I don't want to get in the middle of this!" she yelled back, not even giving him a backwards glance.

"There's nothin' to get in the middle of!" Sheamus tried to tell her but she disappeared behind a corner and was gone from view.

He turned and stormed off in the other direction, eyes filled with rage and chest heaving. He was getting sick and tired of her always running away from him.

She had to know that he wanted nothing to do with Natalya. She had to know that she was the only woman he wanted.

He drew to a stop, something clicking in his mind. When she had last seen them Natalya had wanted to talk about getting back together. Perhaps Kimber believed that they had. If that kiss was any indication, he could see why she would assume as much.

He needed to go to her and tell her he didn't want Natalya. That he wanted only her.

He spun around and went back up the hallway. The sooner he got to her and put things right the better.

He rounded the corner she had passed through and ran into Bobby.

"Have ya seen Kember?" he asked the smaller man.

The stagehand shook his head, "Sorry, Sheamus, you just missed her. She grabbed her stuff and hurried out of the arena about a minute ago."

Sheamus felt his temper begin to rise again. Right now he wanted to Brogue Kick someone.

.

.

.

.

.

Natalya slipped to the backstage area and headed towards her locker room. To say she was livid was an understatement.

How could he turn her down? _Her_?! It made absolutely no sense.

"Hey, sweets." Alicia and Rosa fell into step on either side of her, "Too bad about Sheamus."

"I'm not giving up." the blonde hissed angrily.

"Well what more can you do?" Rosa lightly questioned her, "He's already made it clear that he doesn't want to get back together with you."

Natalya spun around and sent her heated glare. Rosa nervously backed up a step and offered what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

"He's only acting this way cause of that. . .that slut." Natalya spat, "So long as he has her around he's going to think that he doesn't need me."

"So what are you planning to do?" Alicia inquired.

"I don't know!" Natalya threw up her hands in frustration, "Something. I just want to do something to make her quit. But I don't know what. I don't even know where to start."

Alicia began to slowly smile, the wheels in her mind turning.

"What?" the blonde asked, confused, "What do you have in mind?"

"When in doubt." the other Diva replied with a Cheshire grin, "Google."

Natalya and Rosa exchanged glances and began to smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber's grip on her pen was so tight that she was surprised it hadn't burst right there in her hand. Thank God it was Friday. Because if she had to spend another week with this guy she was going to kill someone. Or go crazy. Probably both.

"What kind of shot is this?" CM Punk snapped, his green-brown eyes constricted and focused on the screen.

Kimber and Joel exchanged looks, both trying hard to keep their tempers in check.

The WWE Champion and Paul had muscled their way into the Production office early that afternoon and spent the past few hours dictating every shot for the show.

"Would you prefer us to use the take where you sneezed?" Kimber asked him sweetly, "Because it's either that one or this."

Punk sneered at her, "If you think I'm going to sit by and watch you make a fool out of me on your little nothing YouTube show you have another thing coming."

"Punk," Kimber had to mentally count to ten before she could go on, "The last thing I want is to make you look like a fool. You've watched the other episodes, yes? And did you have a problem with those?"

Punk glared at her but didn't speak. She took that to mean that he didn't.

"Trust me to finish this." she told him, "I promise you that we will give this, and you, the utmost respect. And nothing less."

"Why don't we get something to eat." Paul suggested lightly, "We've been stuck in this dinky little room for hours and I'm starving."

_No surprise there_, Kimber couldn't help but silently quip.

Punk regarded her closely before slowly rising from his seat and leading the way out of the room.

He popped his head in one last time and ordered, "Make it look good, Kimberlynn. Or there'll be hell to pay."

"I promise." she offered him a bright smile.

He left, slamming the door behind him, and Kimber slumped in her chair. John hadn't given her a fifth of the problems Punk had.

"Well, now that he's out of here let's get down to business." Joel grinned, cueing up the next clip.

Without Punk there to dictated every little shot they were able to finish the episode in twenty minutes.

As they wrapped up, Joel reached over and turned on one of the side monitors, bringing up the SyFy Channel.

"Do you wanna check out _SmackDown_?" he asked her as he settled back in his chair, "Considering that neither one of us could make the show this week."

"I'd love to." Kimber grinned, "Maybe it'll take my mind off of this horrible week with our darling champion."

Joel snickered and turned up the volume for the show. It was going full force, the pair enjoying it immensely. They cheered their friends and booed the heels. It was great.

Kimber sat up a little straighter in her chair as she watched Sheamus walking down the hall. He appeared pensive and more than anything she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

And though she was still hurt and angry over what happened Monday night, she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the sight of him. He was so handsome.

And she was so hopeless.

Suddenly Natalya came running up behind him. At the sight of her Kimber could hear the faint boos of the crowd.

_Smart crowd_, she thought with a wiry smile.

Natalya reached the Irishman and took hold of his arm, halting his steps. She looked up at him pleadingly. He, in turn, regarded her with annoyance.

"I, uh," Natalya's eyes fell to the ground for a second before focusing back on him, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Not for kissing you, because that was an amazing kiss. But I'm sorry for coming out when I did."

Kimber's eyes constricted. She had never wanted to punch her fist through a television screen but right now the idea sounded too tempting for words.

"You and Ah have different ideas about what that kiss was." Sheamus muttered, "Look, ya need to get it through yer head that Ah don' want to be wit' you. Not anymore. Ah've moved on."

"Sheamus-" Natalya just wouldn't let the matter drop.

"Enough!" the Irishman practically roar, passed sick and tired of the blonde's antics by now, "Ya wanted us to break up and so we did. Ya got what ya wanted, Natalya. Move on. Ah have."

Tears began to collect in the Diva's eyes. She choked back a sob and turned, fleeing from the corridor. Sheamus watched after her and sighed, clearing hating that he hurt her but also knowing that it had to be done.

He turned back around and noticed that the camera was still on him. He scrubbed a hand over his face and offered a hint of a sad smile.

"Oi, Kember." he spoke up wistfully, "We miss ya here tonight."

The picture faded to black and the show cut to a commercial.

Kimber continued to stare at the screen, eyes wide with shock. Did he really just say. . .?

At that moment her cell phone began to ring. She promptly picked it up and answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassidy's animated voice filled her ear even before she could speak, "That was the _best thing ever_!"

"I'll just leave you to your call." Joel chuckled as he rose from his seat and left the room.

"Hey, Cass." Kimber couldn't help but quip weakly, "So I take it you watched."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I watched!" Cassidy laughed, "That was the best!"

"Calm down, Cass." Kimber found herself giggling. Her best friend could always put her in the best of moods.

"I will not calm down." Cassidy replied vehemently, "And I'm pretty sure you're not calm, either."

Kimber sighed, slumping back in her seat, "Okay, you're right. I'm not calm, either."

"So are you finally admitting that there's something going on between you two?" Cassidy pressed.

"Yeah." Kimber confessed quietly, "There's something going on."

"I knew it!" her best friend sang out.

"But the thing is," Kimber spoke up loudly, trying to cut in, "I'm not sure what."

"You like him and he _clearly_ likes you." Cassidy told her, "I think that pretty much spells it out."

"I. . ." Kimber closed her eyes, debating on whether or not she should tell her about the date and how horribly it had ended.

"What is it?" Cassidy instantly grew serious as she realized that something was going on with her best friend, "What? Talk to me?"

"Okay." Kimber opened her eyes and exhaled, "While I was staying when John in Florida this past weekend Sheamus and I went out to dinner."

"A date." Cassidy replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, a date." Kimber confirmed, "He-Cassidy, he was so amazing. He took me to an Italian restaurant because he had found out I like Italian food. He was so sweet and charming. He was such a gentleman."

"And?" her friend prompted.

"And after dinner we went back to his place." Kimber replied softly.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No!" Kimber stated instantly, "No, Cass, it's not what you think.

"He showed me around his home," she explained, "And, Cass, it's gorgeous! I've never seen such a beautiful house before.

Anyway, he showed me around and we ended up in his living room. I was looking over his CD collection and I made a joke about music. He started chasing me around the room and then he caught me.

"And then he. . ." she hedged, glancing down at the video consol, "And then _we_ started to kiss."

"I see." Cassidy murmured, "Go on. What happened?"

"It was great at first." Kimber confided with a soft smile, "Probably the best kiss of my life. But I. . .I don't know, things started getting. . .heated and I freaked out."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." her friend sighed, "What did he do?"

"Sheamus?" Kimber cast her eyes to the ceiling, blinking back tears, "He was wonderful. So sweet and attentive. He couldn't have been nicer."

"That's great." Cassidy tried to consol her, "Sweetie, the fact that all of that happened and he's still sticking around is a great sign! I really think you have a good one here."

"He's the best." Kimber agreed, pensive.

"So did you tell him what happened?"

"I haven't." Kimber closed her eyes, "I'm starting to believe that maybe some day I can. I just need the right time. And, maybe, a little more courage."

"Good." Cassidy informed her, "Take your time. And don't give up on him. He seems like a real winner to me."

Kimber bid her friend goodbye and hung up. She leaned back in her seat, a gentle smile on her lips.

"He is a real winner." she murmured warmly.


	10. Part Nine: Survivor Series

The Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana was on fire that Sunday night. _Survivor Series _had finally come to town and the fans were clamoring for the fast paced, hard hitting action that was sure to come.

Kimber kept her eyes peeled as she and Joel made their way through the backstage area. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she was pretty sure her mic was shaking in her hand.

She had to interview Sheamus before his match against Del Rio and she was more than just a little anxious over it.

She didn't know what to say, how to act. Should she apologize for jumping to conclusions about him and Natalya? Should she tell him she missed him, too?

The reporter finally spotted him standing a few feet away, talking with John and AJ. At the sight of him she felt her stomach flip flop. She hadn't seen him since that past Monday and now, seeing him again, it was suddenly so jarring to her.

She found herself taking in his impressive body. Why had she never realized until that moment just how beautiful he was? Oh sure, she had always thought his body was remarkable. But now it was like she was seeing it for the first time. Those wide shoulders. That expansive chest. Those strong arms. He could rival Adonis.

And that face. That expressive, handsome face that could change from fearsome to mischievous. She really loved looking up at that face, those clear, gorgeous blue eyes.

Joel raised the camera and replied, "I'm ready when you are, Kimber."

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She gave him a muted nod and turned, praying her voice didn't betray her emotions, "Sheamus?"

At the sound of her sweet voice his head instantly came up and twisted towards her. His eyes raked over every inch of her and it was all he could do not to go to her and kiss her senseless.

He noted that she was wearing her deep green dress, the one she had worn on their one and only date, and his stomach clenched. She had told him she had worn it because she thought he'd like the color. Was this her way now of telling him she was still interested in him.

He had wanted to call her after the taping Tuesday but had held off. When the show had aired Friday and she hadn't called him he had been so sure he had blown his chance with her.

But here she was, dressed up for him and thinking. . .what? He couldn't read her but he really wished right now he could.

Kimber watched on as the Irishman approached, never taking his eyes off of her. He looked like he wanted to say something but was deciding to remain silent.

"Um, Sheamus," Kimber cleared her throat and began, "Please tell the audience your thoughts going in to your match against Alberto Del Rio tonight."

There was no smiling and joking to be had this night, "Alberto is in for the fight of his life tonight. He thinks he can come between me and my inevitable match wit' the Big Show. He's goin' to learn Ah don' let anythin' stand in me way when Ah go after what Ah want."

He looked pointedly at her as he said those final words. Kimber felt her mouth go dry and all thoughts fled from her mind. There was no mistaking his intentions and they both knew it.

"No." Kimber murmured thoughtfully, "No, I can see that you don't."

Sheamus reached out and took hold of one wavy strand of her hair. He rubbed it between his fingers, contemplating. He couldn't help himself. He had to touch her, if only just her hair. The need had been too great.

"Ya have a good night, lass." he replied sincerely as he reluctantly released her hair and began to walk away.

"Sheamus!" Kimber found herself calling after him.

He slowly came around and looked down at her expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Good luck." the reporter whispered, her words heartfelt.

The Irishman slowly began to grin and he gave her a wink, "Thanks, Kember."

He wanted a good luck kiss from her. Now. Right there. He didn't care if it was in front of the backstage crew, the thousands of people in the arena or the millions watching at home. He wanted to taste her sweet mouth.

Instead he made himself turn and walk to the ring. There would be plenty of time for that later, he'd make sure of it. Right now he had a match to win.

As he approached the gorilla he could hear Ricky Ricardo announcing that arse, Del Rio. He couldn't stand the long winded, annoying little man and the memory of the time he had Brogue Kicked him again flashed in his mind, causing him to smile..

Soon it was his time. His music came blaring out over the arena and Sheamus took to the stage. As the fans' cheers washed over him he beat his fist against his chest three times and threw his arms out at his sides, bellowing.

Kimber wandered over to a monitor and, arms crossed, watched as the Irishman made his way down the ramp and towards the ring. The camera cut to Alberto and Ricardo and she could see the smirk on the Mexican aristocrat's face. She could also see the tiny glimmer of fear in his eyes and that caused her to smirk slightly.

Sheamus climbed into the ring and went over to the ropes, beating his chest and bellowing to the crowd again. He did it again for the other sides before making his way over to his corner.

He stared across the ring at Del Rio, at once serious and determined. The time for joking around was over. Now was the time to fight.

The two combatants were announced and the bell rang. The match had officially began.

Sheamus and Del Rio made their way out to one another, Del Rio getting the upper hand early by kicking the Irishman's thigh. Sheamus staggered a step and Alberto pressed his advantage, grabbing the bigger man by the back of the neck and plowing him with blow after blow to his back.

He locked his arm around his neck for a headlock and Sheamus managed to bull them towards the ropes. He was able to break the hold as he shot the Mexican aristocrat across the ring and to the ropes.

As Alberto came back, though, he drove his shoulder into Sheamus' torso, knocking him to the ground.

The Celtic Warrior felt the pain shoot through his chest and back but he fought through it. He noticed that Del Rio was hitting the ropes and, as the other man came back, he rolled under him and rose to his feet. As Del Rio came back Sheamus swung at him. The other man ducked out of the way at the last second and grabbed a hold of the ropes to stop his momentum as well as the potential Brogue Kick Sheamus was meaning to plant on him.

Alberto instantly rolled out of the ring to get a breather and collect himself. Sheamus started to go for him when the ref held him back. Sheamus took a few steps back and watched with narrowed eyes as Ricardo came running over to his boss, the two men speaking feverishly in Spanish to one another.

The Mexican aristocrat eventually climbed up the steps and back in the ring. From there the two men locked up. As they struggled with each other they made their way into a corner. Sheamus was able to work his hand free and he drove his fist into Del Rio's gut. That broke the hold and the Irishman continued with massive shots to Del Rio's face and head.

Alberto began to fight back with blows of his own, but Sheamus fought through the shots and delivered a vicious knee to the other man's gut.

The Celtic Warrior brought him to his feet and started to whip him into the opposite corner when Del Rio reserved it. Sheamus hit the corner, the air shooting out of his lungs.

Alberto tried to follow up but as he got closer Sheamus lifted his big boot and planted it into the other man's face.

The Mexican aristocrat staggered backwards and Sheamus came forward, giving the other wrestler a swinging neck breaker. He quickly went for the pin. One! Two!

Del Rio kicked out and Sheamus went to his feet. He started to go for the other man when Albert suddenly kicked him in the gut.

Kimber flinched at the act, her clasped hands tucked under her chin. She hated seeing Sheamus hurt, but she found she couldn't look away.

Alberto dragged the other man to his feet and head butted him, causing Sheamus to stagger to his knees by the ropes. The Irishman blinked, trying to clear the white flashing pain away from behind his eyes. He let out a grunt as he felt Del Rio kick him in the side and he rolled out onto the apron.

He grabbed a hold of the ropes and climbed to his feet. At the last second he saw Del Rio launch himself at him and he quickly moved out of the way, causing the other man to slip between the ropes and crash to the floor below.

Sheamus measured him and suddenly dove from the apron, planting his shoulder into the other man's torso. He hit the ground, his breath hissing between his teeth, but he got to his knees. He was breathing heavily and he couldn't help the grin that found it's way to his lips.

He loved a good fight and he was getting that in spades tonight.

As quickly as the grin came it promptly left, the Irishman getting his head back in the game. He climbed to his feet and took hold of Alberto, bringing him to a standing position. He rolled him back into the ring and made his way to the top rope.

The Mexican aristocrat was instantly on him, hammering him with a punch to the face. Sheamus answered the blow and soon Alberto was climbing up the ropes and they were trading shots.

Del Rio head butted him twice and Sheamus struck him in the gut with a brutal punch. Soon they were once again trading blows, Alberto slipping onto the other side of the ropes.

He unexpectedly grabbed a hold of the Celtic Warrior's neck and jumped to the floor. The momentum caused Sheamus' neck to snap across the top rope and he found himself sitting on the apron, dazed.

Kimber leaned in closer, her eyes boring into the monitor as she tried to see if the redheaded man was all right. That was such a vicious shot!

She let out a cry of alarm as Alberto grabbed Sheamus and sent him hurtling towards the Spanish announce table. He crashed into it with violent force and landed on the ground. He clutched at his forearm, bellowing in pain, and Kimber instantly began to fear the worst.

She wanted to go to him. More than anything she wanted to go and stop the match, make sure he was all right. Something. She hated the helplessness she was feeling.

Sheamus gripped his forearm, pain shooting up and down his arm from where the bastard, Del Rio, had thrown him into the announce table. He grit his teeth, but it didn't stop the groans of agony that escaped him.

Alberto took off for him, kicking at his injured arm. Sheamus bellowed, going onto his stomach in a bid to protect his injured arm. As he came back around onto his back the Mexican aristocrat ground his boot into his face.

He dragged the larger man to his feet and rolled him into the ring. Following him in he went for the pin. One!

Sheamus dug down deep for a strength even he didn't know he possessed and he kicked out. The crowd cheered at the action.

Del Rio instantly went for that injured arm, locking it up in a nasty hold. Somehow Sheamus was able to get to his feet. Teeth grit, chest heaving, face red from anger and excursion, the Irishman drove his fist into the other man's face. Then he did it again. And yet again.

He plowed him a couple more times, causing Del Rio to sink to his knees on the canvas. Sheamus used that opportunity to hit the ropes, meaning to drive his shoulder into the other man.

But as he came back he discovered Alberto was on his feet and the Mexican aristocrat sent a sharp kick into his gut. Sheamus grunted and landed on the canvas. As he tried to rise Del Rio suddenly jumped on the back of his neck, Sheamus once again hitting the mat.

Del Rio rolled him over and once again went for the pin. One! Two!

Sheamus kicked out Alberto grabbed a hold of him, sending him into the ring post. The Irishman felt pain shoot through his shoulder as he connected with the unforgiving steel. He could hear Ricardo on the outside, taunting and laughing at him. If he could have he would have wrung his scrawny little neck.

The Mexican aristocrat slipped to the outside and went around to the post, grabbing a hold of Sheamus' arm and wrenching his shoulder into it. He followed it up with a severe kick and Sheamus landed back on the mat, grabbing at the injured area.

The ref was by his side instantly, "Sheamus, are you okay? Do you want to continue?"

"Yes." he snarled in pain.

There was no way he was quitting. Del Rio would have to kill him before that happened.

Alberto climbed onto the top rope as Sheamus got to his feet. He lept forward, driving his clasped hands into the other man's shoulder and causing him to once again hit the canvas.

He again went for the pin. One! Two!

And again the Celtic Warrior kicked out.

Kimber shook her head in wonder. She couldn't believe it. Just when she thought he didn't have any more fight left in him he came back. It was amazing. _He _was amazing.

She hated seeing him go through this but she also couldn't shake the absolute pride she felt for him. He was the most incredible man she had ever met. Strong and brave. A real fighter inside and out.

Sheamus tried to rise but Del Rio was on him in an instant, grabbing hold of his arm and wrenching it back. The Irishman fought through the pain that was coursing through his arm and made it to his feet. He drove his fist into Del Rio's face once, twice. Alberto broke the hold and Sheamus threw him into the corner.

He went for him when the Mexican aristocrat, from his perch on the ropes, punched him. Sheamus staggered back a step but came right back with a blow of his own. He went to do it again when Del Rio locked up his arm and swung himself over the ropes, hanging over the side. Sheamus cried out in pain as Alberto continued to apply pressure on the arm. The ref began to count and when he reached four Del Rio let go and jumped to the ground below.

He grinned out at the crowd, so sure that victory was within his reach. He began to psych himself up as he climbed back onto the apron and scaled the ropes. He dove from the top rope and was about to reach Sheamus when the other man suddenly spun around and upper cut him in the jaw. Both men crumbled to the canvas.

Kimber looked on in concern as the camera zoomed in on Sheamus. He was holding his still injured arm, breathing heavily and face red. But there was a fire burning in his blue eyes and she knew he was far from out. In fact, it would seem that he was getting a second wind.

The redheaded man fought through the pain and climbed to his feet with the aid of the ropes. Del Rio did the same and the pair changed at one another. Sheamus drove his clasped fists into Alberto's skull knocking him off his feet. As the Mexican aristocrat stood and went for him, he did it again.

The crowd's cheering rose, the fans getting swept up in the momentum of the action.

Alberto ended up in a corner and Sheamus, bellowing, took off for him. He drove his injured shoulder into the other wrestler's gut, knocking him back into the post. He could feel the sensation rush through his arm but this time he liked it. The pain felt good.

Alberto came out of the corner and tried to grab at Sheamus' arm but the Irishman yanked it away and Del Rio hit the mat. Sheamus bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee to the slowly rising man. He followed it up with a thunderous scoop and went for the pin. One! Two! Somehow Del Rio was able to kick out at the last second.

Sheamus sat up, flexing his hand and trying to get some feeling back into it. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out how to put Del Rio away for good.

He got to his feet and grabbed a hold of Alberto. He tried to set him up for the Irish Curse but Del Rio drove his elbow into Sheamus' jaw and the Irishman had no choice but to relent. He landed against the ropes and the Mexican aristocrat let out a yell, running towards him. Sheamus ducked out of the way at the last second and Del Rio went over the ropes and onto the apron.

Sheamus came back to him and spun him around, pressing his back against the ropes. He meant to hammer his chest but Del Rio slipped out of the hold and turned, upper cutting the larger man. He gave him a few head butts and tried to toss him into the nearby corner. Sheamus stopped him and grabbed a hold of the back of his head, planting his face into the top turnbuckle.

The Irishman climbed out onto the apron, still favoring his arm. He roughly grabbed a hold of Del Rio and yanked him over the top rope. He looked out over the crowd with a small smirk before climbing onto the bottom rope and driving his fist into the other man's chest.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" the crowd counted along.

Sheamus climbed over the top rope and back into the ring. He grabbed Alberto, who was now laid out on the canvas, and dragged him to his feet. He picked him up, intending to set up White Noise, but Del Rio planted his elbow into his jaw and the Irishman was forced to let go.

Del Rio jumped to his feet and shoved Sheamus into the ropes. As the other man staggered backwards the Mexican aristocrat delivered a backstabber, knocking him off his feet.

Alberto jumped in for the pin but Sheamus kicked out at two. Del Rio beat his fists against the canvas, his frustration growing.

He raked his hands through his hair, at a loss of what to do. Why wouldn't this _perro _stay down?!

He climbed to his feet and began to hit his forearm, signaling that it was time for the Cross Arm Breaker. He started to take hold of him when the other man suddenly grabbed him and performed White Noise.

The Celtic Warrior climbed to his knees, breathing heavily, face red. Determination was burning in his eyes. It was time to end this.

He went over to the corner and began to beat his chest, chanting, "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

The crowd took up the chants, excited because they knew what was coming up.

Backstage Kimber could feel her heart pounding in time with the rhythm of Sheamus thumping his chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched on in anticipation.

As soon as Alberto got to his feet Sheamus took off for him. He started to kick him when, at the last second, Alberto ducked away and slammed him into the corner. He followed it up with a high kick on the back of his head and Sheamus instantly saw stars.

He fell to the canvas and Del Rio jumped on him for the pin. One! Two! Miraculously Sheamus kicked out before the ref could hit count three.

Alberto felt his temper rise and he got to his feet, sending a thunderous kick to Sheamus gut. The Mexican aristocrat grabbed a hold of his jaw and leaned over him, yelling in his face.

"You are nothing, _perro_!Do you hear me? You are nothing! You are a peasant! You cannot beat me! I am going to win and I am going to be the next World Heavyweight Champion! You are worthless! You are pathetic! You _perro_!"

The more he talked the angrier Sheamus got. The redheaded man climbed to his feet and smashed his fist into Alberto's face. He hit him again and again.

Alberto staggered but came back with a kick to the other man's back. Sheamus grunted and hunched over. The Mexican aristocrat used that opportunity to try and lock in the Cross Arm Breaker. Sheamus shoved him away at the last second and tried for a Brogue Kick. Alberto dodged away and sent a kick to Sheamus' gut. He suddenly grabbed hold of his arm and flipped around, putting him in his finishing hold.

But he didn't have the hold locked in and Sheamus was able to slip out. He tried to set him up for the Clover Leaf but Del Rio started to punch him. He added a few kicks for good measure and Sheamus was knocked away.

The Irishman went to the ropes, scrubbing a hand over his face. Regaining his momentum, he took off for Del Rio.

Somehow the other man managed to sidestep him and Sheamus went through the ropes. To make matters worse his arm got caught between the middle and top rope and the Irishman found himself trapped.

Grinning almost manically, the Mexican aristocrat jumped to onto the apron and began to issue brutal kick after brutal kick to the injured arm. The crowd booed their disapproval and backstage Kimber had to turn away.

Alberto was forced back into the ring and backed away. He smiled over at Sheamus triumphantly.

Sheamus rolled onto his side, clutching at his injured arm. He struggled to fight through the pain but it was hard. Del Rio's kicks were worse than a bleedin' mule.

He got to his feet and as a last stitch effort tried for White Noise. Alberto easily countered and locked on the Cross Arm Breaker. The hold was tight, there was no way the Irishman was going to get out of it.

The crowd were on their feet, screaming and yelling for Sheamus to fight out of it.

Red faced, the Celtic Warrior threw his head back and roared in pain.

Kimber felt tears prick her eyes and she quickly wiped at them. She didn't know if she could watch much more of this. Seeing Sheamus in so much pain broke her heart. She was so surprised to discover that is physically _hurt _to see him this way.

Sheamus' free arm shook, the need to end the pain so great. But he wouldn't tap. His pride wouldn't allow him to do it. Del Rio could break his arm for all he cared, he wasn't going to tap out.

Warring with the pain, the large man somehow managed to rolled over. As the crowds' cheering grew the red faced Irishman somehow got to his feet, Del Rio still latched onto his arm.

Bellowing, he slammed the man onto the mat, both of them falling to the canvas and going still.

Breathing heavily, Sheamus looked up at the ceiling and gripped his arm. He struggled to catch his breath and work through the sting.

He crawled over to the corner and shakily got to his feet. This was it. Now or never. He was ending this fight.

Using his uninjured arm he began to beat his chest. The crowd were on their feet, chanting.

The Irishman launched himself at the Mexican aristocrat. But just as he was about to strike Alberto grabbed the official, Scott Armstrong, and yanked him in front of him. Sheamus' boot connected with the ref's head and both he and a winded Del Rio hit the mat.

The crowd did a collective gasp and Sheamus looked down at the fallen man in alarm.

"Oh no." Kimber breathed, shocked.

Sheamus went to his knees before the smaller man, calling out to him, "Scott? Scott, are ya all right? Are ya okay? Ah'm sorry, lad."

The ringside doctor and two other officials came to the ring and began to look the ref over.

While they were checking him over Big Show suddenly appeared on the ramp. The fans spotted him and began to yell, trying to warn the Irishman. Unfortunately he was so concerned over Scott that he didn't take notice.

Determined, the largest athlete in the world climbed up the steps and slipped in between the ropes. He advanced on Sheamus, who had risen to his feet and taken a few steps back to let the men try and help their fallen comrade.

"Sheamus, look out!" Kimber involuntarily yelled at the monitor.

Too late as Show grabbed a hold of Sheamus and yanked him around. He leveled him with the WMD and Sheamus crumbled to the canvas.

Alberto, who had been watching all of that from the corner, instantly sprung into action. He jumped on top of Sheamus and hooked his leg for the pin.

Big Show slipped out of the ring and began to grin as one of the refs noticed what was going on. He quickly slid over to the two men and made the count. One! Two! Three!

The bell rang and Del Rio's music began to play. The Mexican aristocrat jumped to his feet and started to celebrate with Ricardo, who climbed into the ring.

The second ref climbed to his feet and began to argue with the first ref. The two men furiously talked back and forth, each trying to plead their case.

Sheamus groaned and rolled onto his stomach, trying to get his bearings. He could hear the roar of the crowd, Alberto and Ricardo celebrating and the two refs arguing.

The second referee jumped out of the ring and walked over to Justin Roberts. As the camera drew closer Kimber could hear the official tell the ring announcer that Del Rio was disqualified.

Kimber couldn't have cared less about that. The only thing she wanted to know was if Sheamus was all right or not.

Roberts nodded and raised his mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, Alberto Del Rio has been disqualified. The winner of this match. . .Sheamus!"

The arena erupted in cheers and Del Rio and Ricardo began to scream in protest. They hurried after the second ref and started to argue with the smaller man as he made his way up the ramp. He didn't back down and told them Alberto was disqualified and why.

Big Show rubbed his head and sneered, angry that his plan had blown up in his face.

"Stupid mick." he snarled and turned away, shaking his head in disgust.

Sheamus started to come to. He rolled out of the ring and crawled towards the announce table, elbow braced on it and one knee up. He rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Suddenly everything clicked in his mind in that instant and he slowly looked over to find Show standing by the side of the ring.

Acid like rage began to burn through his body. He got to his feet and spotted a steel chair leaning against the barricade.

"Sheamus, don't do it!" Michael Cole warned from his spot at the announce table.

But Sheamus didn't hear him. Couldn't hear him over the roar of fury in his head. Seeing red, he stormed over and seized the chair before setting his sights on the Big Show.

Incensed and unwavering, the Irishman advanced on the larger man and slammed the chair full force against Big Show's back.

"Oh God!" Big Show cried out in pain and tried to stagger away.

He only managed to go a step before Sheamus hit him again.

Like a man possessed, the Celtic Warrior began to drive shot after shot into the World Heavyweight Champion's back and sides.

Show went to his knees and screamed in agony but the other man didn't care. He beat him about the back and the shoulder again and again as the crowd cheered him on.

Big Show rolled onto his side and Sheamus slammed the chair into his hip. Show bellowed and tried to crawl away.

Sheamus stalked after him, driving the chair into his back again and again. Show ended up on his behind and he began to plead.

"Please stop! Please stop! Stop!" he begged for mercy.

But the Irishman had none and, roaring in anger, he hit him again on the shoulder.

Show tried to get to his knees but he was knocked over once again as Sheamus drilled him with the steel chair.

Breathing heavily, the Celtic Warrior stared down at the man with pure hate. His grip on the chair tightened and he slammed it into the champion again and again and again.

Kimber's eyes widened as she watched on in stunned silence. She involuntarily flinched every time Sheamus brought the chair down on Big Show. She couldn't help herself; couldn't stop herself really.

Her hands covered her mouth as she stared at the enraged man on the screen. She had never seen him so livid before. She didn't know what to think or how to feel about that.

Big Show tried to scoot away from the deadly man. Sheamus, still gripping the chair, hunted him. He could hear the crowd chanting, "One more time! One more time!"

He went for the large man's leg, heaving the unrelenting metal against it again and again, causing Show to howl in agony.

"Please!" Big Show wailed, pain etched across his red face, "Please, God, stop!"

The Celtic Warrior glared down at him, shaking with rage. He couldn't remember ever being so angry before. He could feel it burning every fiber of his being. He could feel the chair shaking in his hands. At that moment, more than anything, he wanted to wrap it around the Big Show's neck.

"Yer pathetic! Pathetic!" Sheamus yelled in disgust, "Beg, fella! Ah want to hear ya beg!"

"Please." Big Show gasped, waving his hands in front of himself, "Please, stop. Please, no more."

The crowd continued to call for the Big Show's blood.

Sheamus stared down at him, breathing hard and the chair still raised in his hands. He watched the massive man down on his knees, pleading for him to stop.

It would have been so easy to just keep hitting him with that chair until he was nothing more than a pile of broken bones on the floor. That was what the dark part in his mind was calling, screaming, for him to do.

He felt some of his anger begin to dissipate, some of his adrenaline die off. He slowly lowered the chair and regarded the fallen champion coldly.

"Yer time is comin', fella." he threatened before tossing the chair aside and storming towards the back.

He went through the curtain and instantly the backstage area grew hushed. All eyes were on him; everyone was too afraid to speak or even move.

The Celtic Warrior disregarded them. He was still too angry to deal with any of them right now.

He started to head for his locker room when his caught sight of Kimber standing a few feet away. The second his gaze landed on her he found himself drawing to a stop.

Realization hit him then. If they had seen, she had surely seen, as well.

He tried to mentally prepare himself incase she couldn't handle it and needed to walk away from him for good.

He just hoped his heart could take it.

To his profound surprise, though, she didn't look upon him with fear or disgust. Instead her beautiful face was filled with nothing but concern.

She started to walk towards him, her heels clicking across the cement the only sounds to be heard over the otherwise quiet area.

She was halfway across the hall when Triple H rounded a corner.

He spotted her and called out, "Kimber, can I talk to you for a second."

The young reporter drew to a stop, hesitant. It was clear that she wanted to see to the Irishman.

Sheamus gave her a small nod, silently telling her it was all right. He watched as she reluctantly turned away from him and began to make her way back to her boss. It was only then that the backstage area came back to life and the redheaded man took his leave for his locker room.

Kimber had to force herself to put aside her worry as she approached her boss.

"Triple H." she greeted him, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Kimber, I'm glad I caught up with you." he nodded, shaking her hand, "I wanted to catch you and let you know that you're doing a terrific job with _One Week With_. . .From what research has told me, it's one of our most watched YouTube shows."

"That's great." the reporter was surprised, "I'm thrilled to know that it's doing so well."

"I also wanted to tell you that we're really impressed with your backstage interviewing." Triple H went on, "Keep up the good work."

"I will, sir." Kimber assured him and started to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing." she wheeled back around to face him, "I just wanted to let you know that you're next week's worth of interviews is going to be with Sheamus."

"Sheamus." Kimber repeated, butterflies rising up in her stomach.

She didn't know what to think about that.

"Yeah." Triple H began to smirk, "The fans love that crazy fella and I won't lie to you. There's been a lot of talk about you two."

"About me and Sheamus?" Kimber couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it seems that the fans think there's a lot of chemistry between you two." Triple H had a knowing look in his eyes, one that Kimber didn't want to press, "So anyway, keep up the good work and I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you." she smiled warmly up at him, "Thank you so much."

She turned and began to make her way back down the hall. As she walked she ran into Joel who was leaning against a wall, checking the lenses on his camera.

"Hey, Production just said we should get an interview with Sheamus." Joel replied as he straightened and walked over to her.

Kimber paused, not sure that now was the best time. He had to be livid, not that she blamed him. The last thing he needed was her at his door, badgering him with questions.

"Come on, Kim." Joel sighed, "Look, I know you like the guy but think like a journalist for a second. Would you want to get the scoop or not?"

He had her there. All right, she would do it. But if Sheamus said 'no' to the interview that would be that. She wouldn't press him.

"Okay, let's go." she led the way through the arena and towards Sheamus' locker room.

As they drew closer she was relieved to find that she didn't hear crashing furniture coming from inside the room. Perhaps he had gotten it all out of his system by now.

As she approached Joel instantly lift the camera to his shoulder and adjusted the viewer. He pointed a finger at her and let her know they were live.

She took a small breath and tentatively knocked on the door.

"Go away unless yer in the mood for an arse kicking." came a very familiar growl.

Kimber's fist paused, mid knock, and she looked questioningly over at her cameraman. He shrugged, as if to say 'It's your call.'

"Sheamus?" the reporter's voice was a bit hesitant, "Sheamus, I was hoping to get a few words with you, if possible."

There was a long pause that followed. She was just about ready to give up when the door opened the Irishman stepped into the doorway. His face was still a little red, a tale tell sign that his dander was still up. Kimber could also see that his jaw was a slightly darker shade of red, an indication of where Show had hit him. It made her concern for him peak.

He looked down at her wearily and nodded, "All right. What do ya want to know?"

"I. . ." she forced her racing thoughts to stop and jumped right in, acting like the profession she knew she was, "Sheamus, what are your thoughts on what just happened out there with the Big Show?"

"My thoughts?" he repeated with a cold grin, "My thoughts are that it's a good thing Ah was in such a forgivin' mood.

He turned to the camera, his rage beginning to come back, "Show, ya made a huge mistake tonight when you decided to get involved in my match wit' Del Rio. I promise ya, fella, this isn' over. Consider those chair shots just a little warnin'."

"We got it." Joel replied as he lowered the camera, "Thanks, Sheamus."

"No problem, fella." the Irishman nodded to him, his temper cooling slightly.

"You coming?" Joel asked Kimber.

The young reporter shook her head, "No. No, I'm going to stay here for a little while."

"All right." Joel turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be at Production when you need me."

When Kimber faced the Celtic Warrior again she was surprised to find him watching her in confusion.

"Why are you still here?" he found himself asking.

He honestly didn't know. In fact, he couldn't have been more surprised than he was when he heard her sweet voice on the other side of his door.

After he had battered that arse, Show, with the steel chair and had come storming to the back he had been sure that he'd find Kimber looking at him like he was the devil incarnate.

So imagine his surprise when he had slipped past the curtain and found the lass actually _concerned_ for him. It was the last thing he expected.

"I thought you wouldn' want anythin' to do wit' me after what happened out there." he admitted, his tone low, "Ah mean, you did see it, didn' ya?'

Kimber found she could only look up at him with compassion. She knew he didn't regret that he had done to Big Show. But she could tell he regretted that she had witnessed it.

She felt something tug at her heart. An emotion she wasn't sure she was ready to name began to well up deep inside her chest.

She reached out and placed a hand against his jaw, her thumb stroking his red beard.

"I saw you." she replied, her voice filled with tenderness, "You could have really hurt him if you wanted to. But you didn't. I saw you stop and walk away."

"Angel." he breathed the word and took hold of her hand, leaning into her touch.

He wanted to kiss her at that moment. More than anything he wanted to kiss this amazing woman who had just seen him at his almost absolute worst and still wanted to stick around.

He pressed his lips against her palm, his eyes blazing into hers.

"Ah want to kiss you." he told her honestly.

Kimber began to smile gently, "I want that, too."

Still holding her hand, he placed it against his chest, his thumb stroking the top of it. She could feel his heart hammering against her palm.

"It has to be yer move, Kember." he stated, serious, "I won' do anythin' unless you want me to."

Kimber felt tears of appreciation well up in her eyes. She blinked them back and, placing her other hand on his chest, leaned up towards him.

"You'll have to meet me more than halfway." she joked, "I'm a little too short to initiate this."

Sheamus began to chuckle and he released her hand. Taking hold of her waist, he lifted her carefully up into his arms and pressed a kiss against her lips. And then all thoughts of laughter evaporated from both of their minds.

Their lips met and clung to one another. Sheamus eased hers apart, his tongue coming forth to taste her. Kimber met him tentatively, giving as well as taking all that she could.

She felt his hard body pressed against her own and she trembled slightly. But it wasn't all from fear. No, what she was feeling at that moment definitely outweighed her fright.

Sheamus ended the kiss sooner than he would have liked, but he did so for her. The last thing wanted was the scare her again.

He eased her back to her feet and couldn't help but chuckle when her legs buckled slightly and she had to hold onto his waist to steady herself.

_Ah feel the same way, lass_, he silently told her, _Ah'm just better at hiding it, is all_.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him in wonder. There was no fear to be seen in those gorgeous green eyes of hers and Sheamus wanted to howl with joy.

She began to smile as she pulled back, "That was beautiful."

"Yes it was." the wrestler agreed.

He began to grin and winked at her, "So did ya come just for the interview?"

His grin turned to a smirk as he added mischievously, "Or the kiss?"

Kimber laughed and playfully batted at him, "_Actually_, I partly came to tell you my good news."

"Come and sit wit' me." Sheamus took her hand and led her into the locker room and over to a bench.

They sat down and Kimber turned to him, beaming brightly, "Triple H told me that I was doing a great job."

"That's not news to me, lass." Sheamus told her with pride.

Kimber ducked her head for a moment, a blush warming her cheeks at his compliment.

She faced him again and sighed happily, "And the he told me who my next _One Week With. . ._was."

Sheamus didn't need to guess. Just by the happiness written on her face, he knew instantly who she'd be spending the week with.

He grinned, "Ah get to have ya all to meself for an entire week?"

Kimber nodded but her smile faltered a little. An entire week. Of them together. Alone. She hadn't thought about that. Not all the way through, at least.

Sheamus noticed her change in mood and he took hold of her hand. Never breaking eye contact, he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

"It's all up to you, Kember." he told her, his warm breath against her skin, "You call the shots.

"Ah'd be lying if'n Ah said Ah was used to a woman taking the lead." he stated truthfully, "But if that's what it takes to make you feel comfortable, Ah'm all for it."

Kimber realized what he was surrendering and she felt her heart swell. Oh, this amazing man!

"I know this is a sacrifice for you." she murmured, "And I really appreciate it."

"Ah get to spend the week wit' a beautiful woman." Sheamus chuckled, "Not much of a sacrifice on my part."

Kimber beamed at that.

She grew serious, though, going back to the other reason why she was there.

She asked him gently, "How are you feeling? What happened out there. .it wasn't right."

Sheamus inhaled, his eyes growing cold as he went back to the end of his match with Del Rio.

Kimber could see the anger begin to come forth but she remained seated. She knew it wasn't directed at her and, besides, his temper was a part of him. She'd have to get used to it if she wanted to be with him.

And oh how she wanted to be with him.

"This thing wit' Big Show isn' over." he stated, voice low and tinted with rage.

Kimber glanced down at the floor and sighed, "I know."

She thought back on the chair shots he had given the large man and she shivered. Thirty-one, if she had counted right.

"How far are you willing to take this?" she asked as she regarded him hesitantly.

"As far as Ah have to." Sheamus stated evenly, without need of thought.

Kimber rose from the bench and began to wander about the room, fingers knotted in front of her. Her mouth was turned down in a frown, her thoughts racing.

Sheamus followed her with his eyes, knowing that she was upset by his answer. But he wasn't about to back down. Not to the likes of the Big Show. No feckin' way.

"Ah know that's not the answer you were wantin' to hear, Kember." he told her quietly, "But that's the way it has to be."

Kimber stopped and turned to face him. At the look of misery on her face Sheamus felt his stomach clench. He _hated_ that look. Hated it more than he could say.

"So you raise the stakes." the _SmackDown_ reporter raised her hands up at her sides, "And then he raises the stakes and then what? What happens after that?"

Sheamus felt his temper come back. The events of the night, plus seeing that look on her face, had set his mood well passed steamed.

He rose to his feet and demanded, "What do you want me to say, Kember? That Ah'll take all of the Show's shite and turn the other cheek. That's not the type of man Ah am."

"I know." Kimber shook her head, "But where does this lead? He knocks you out. You come back with a chair. He comes back with what? A table? And then what?"

"Then we finish it once and for all." Sheamus snapped, taking a step towards her, "He can come at me wit' his fist, a table, a bleedin' truck, Ah don' care. Ah'll keep comin' back until he's no longer left standin'."

To her credit, Kimber wasn't afraid of his temper. The truth was, it was the last thing on her mind.

Eyes flashing, she advanced on him until they were nose-to-chest, "And if you get hurt? Really hurt? Oh well? All's fair in war?"

"Yer bein' melodramatic." Sheamus sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and turning from her.

She suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking at him. He turned around to face her, not due to ministrations-moving him was like trying to move a brick wall-but because he wanted to go back to her.

Her eyes were flashing like green fire, her chest heaving as she struggled to control her own rising irritation. He had never seen her so livid before. It was fascinating to watch, really.

"'Melodramatic'?" she angrily repeated, jabbing her finger into his chest, "I'm not the one who just hit a man with a steel chair thirty-one times, Sheamus!"

He slowly looked down at her finger, studying it. His eyes then traveled to her face, his own expression one of disbelief.

Slowly he began to grin.

Kimber's eyes narrowed in confusion and she snapped, "What's so funny?"

"Ah'm sorry, angel." Sheamus told her, but didn't appear to be in the slightest, "Ah'm not laughing at ya. It's just. . ."

He motioned between them, his grin growing if that were possible, "Most men don' do what yer doin' right now. And certainly no woman, especially one at the impressive height of five-foot-three.

"Ya realize," he told her with a chuckle, "That yer standin' face-to-chest wit' me and yer not even battin' an eyelash."

Kimber paused, realization dawning on her. He was right. Here she was, practically in his face sort of, going toe-to-toe with him and she wasn't even afraid.

Slowly she began to smile.

Their eyes met and they began to laugh at the absurdity of the scene. It really was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry." she replied sincerely as their laughter began to die down, "I'm sorry for arguing with you now. Especially after everything you've gone through tonight."

Her expression took on a tender air as she went on, serious, "But I'm not sorry for caring about you. Or worrying for your safety."

She held up a hand when he opened his mouth, "And I'm not saying that you can't handle Big Show. I know you can, I've seen you do it a number of times.

"But," she reached out and took his hand, earnest, "You can't tell me that if you guys keep running at one another full force you won't get hurt. It's inevitable. And you can't force me to stop worrying about when that'll happen."

"Ah don' mean to make you worry." he stated, giving her hand a squeeze, "That's the last thing Ah want to do, lass."

He gently tugged her towards him and murmured, "And for what it's worth, Ah care about you, too."

His lips formed a smirk, "Now, if ya want to kiss me again, ya have my full permission."

Kimber shook her head and chuckled. Her laughter slowly died as she leaned up and met him in a slow, tender kiss.


	11. Part Ten: One Week With an Irishman

Kimber was woken up bright and early that Monday morning to the sounds of someone knocking at her door. Groaning, she opened her eyes and rolled onto her side.

5:30am.

"Seriously?" she muttered in disbelief.

"Come on, Kember." a familiar voice called from the other side of the door, "Rise and shine."

She let out a growl before pausing, rolling her eyes. Good God, she was even starting to sound like him now.

Grunting, she clambered out of bed and padded over to the door. She threw it open and blurrily glared up at the man standing before her.

_ How can he look so good so early in the morning? _she asked herself, half disgusted, half turned on.

Sheamus was leaning against the doorframe, ankles crossed, arms crossed, and a wide grin on his lips. He was dressed in dark denim, gray, zip-up knit sweater and matching gray, long sleeved t-shirt. Perched on his head was a gray soft cap.

He took in her wild, unkempt dark brown waves, black tank top, pink and black plaid pajama bottoms and tiny bare feet and his smile deepened. He wanted nothing more than to say screw it to the interviews, take her back to her nice, soft bed and crawl in with her.

"Ugh." she greeted him as she turned and padded back into the room.

Chuckling, the Irishman followed after her, shutting the door firmly closed behind him. He took a seat in a chair and watched with a smirk as she began to gather her clothes and makeup bag.

"Kember?" he called out, innocently.

She eyed him suspiciously. He was up to something, she could tell.

"Ya look real cute in the mornin', lass." his grin grew but his tone was sincere.

Kimber ducked her head as she felt a blush warm her cheeks. Darn him. Gorgeous, chipper _and _charming first thing in the morning. It wasn't fair.

"Flatterer." she found herself smiling as she took her things and went into the bathroom.

She exited twenty-five minutes later, dressed in a pair of boot cut khakis, lace trimmed brown camisole and smart, fitted, caramel colored blazer. Her hair was now sleek and smooth, pulled back in a ponytail.

"I just need to put on my boots and we can go." she informed him as she took a seat on her unmade bed and grabbed her brown ankle boots.

She leaned over to put them on, her breasts straining against the camisole. Sheamus' eyes locked on that enticing swell of flesh that peeked out over her top and unconsciously he licked his lips.

He had to turn away and close his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel his body start to betray him and he willed it to behave.

She made too tempting a picture with her soft skin and the unmade bed beneath her. It was taking his mind to places he shouldn't go. Not when she was still skittish around him. Not to mention the fact that they had to leave shortly.

"So what's on the agenda for this morning?" Kimber asked as she finished with her boots and sat up.

She began to frown in confusion as she took in his appearance. He looked a little flushed. Not too mention his eyes were closed, as though he were in pain.

"Sheamus?" she asked in concern.

His eyes flew open and he suddenly rose from the chair, giving her his back. He started to chuckle and adjusted his cap, all the while painfully trying to get control of his body.

_Yer like a bleedin' teenager_, he growled silently to himself, _One peek of her flesh and suddenly yer about to flah. Have some self control, fella._

"Ah, uh, Ah have two radio interviews." he cleared his suddenly hoarse throat and told her, finally turning when he thought he was decent, "And an interview with a local mornin' show."

He began to grin, "Then, if yer good, Ah'll take you to breakfast before we hit the gym."

"Breakfast _and_ the gym." Kimber replied, eyebrows arching with feint amazement, "My, you really do know how to spoil a girl."

"You have no idea, angel." he couldn't help but grin at her and Kimber found herself blushing again.

He led her out of the room and they made their way down to the lobby.

Once they got there they found Joel and a suit by the name of Martin Dale, a PR rep from the WWE, waiting for them.

They climbed into the waiting SUV, Dale driving and Joel in the passenger seat and Sheamus and Kimber in the back.

"Why don't we do a short early morning interview." Kimber suggested.

"Sounds all right to me." Sheamus nodded.

"Okay, let me just get set up." Joel stated as he turned back around in his seat and started to get the camera ready.

While he did that Sheamus slipped his hand onto the seat between them. His pinky finger extended, the Irishman brushing it across the top of Kimber's hand.

The reporter's eyes widened slightly and she peeked at him from out the corner of her eye. He was looking out the window and would have appeared innocent if it weren't for the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

She felt her cheeks start to warm again and she looked away. Her own pinky came out and brushed against his.

Sheamus looked over at her, his grin deepening. He caught her eye and the pair shared a long, steady gaze.

"All ready." Joel announced and the two quickly pulled away.

He raised the camera and Kimber cleared her throat, "Some fans might think that the life of a professional wrestler begins as soon as they walks into the arena and ends the second he or she leaves. But they would be surprised to find that's far from the case. Sheamus, tell us what a normal day for you is like."

"Normal?" he repeated with a grin, "Ah'm not sure you can use the word 'normal' and this life in the same sentence, Kember.

"My day, at least on Monday, usually begins wit' me getting up at the crack of dawn and headin' out to do media." Sheamus nodded towards Dale, "Isn' that right, Dale?"

"Yes, sir." Dale's friendly voice could be heard from off screen.

"And what is 'media'?" Kimber inquired, "For those in our audience who might not be familiar."

"Usually it's interviews." Sheamus explained, "Radio, television, newspapers. That sort of thing. This mornin' Ah'm doin' a couple of radio interviews followed by a mornin' show."

"And after that?"

"My favorite part." Sheamus winked at the camera, "Ah get to eat. Then it's time to hit the gym."

He leaned in close and quipped, "Big Show can' lift himself, ya know."

Kimber couldn't help but smirk at that.

She bowed her head for a second before going on, "How do you feel about having to go out to promote yourself and the WWE? Some Superstars see it as a hassle. They feel their time could be better spent, say, in the gym or even focusing on their own personal projects. Do you sometimes wish you didn't have to do so much?"

"No." Sheamus shook his head, "No, Ah had an idea of what Ah was gettin' into when Ah got into the business. And Ah wouldn' have done it if Ah didn' want to deal with every aspect of it.

"Ah get tired some days, sure. And Ah'd be lyin' if Ah said Ah wouldn' want to take a day off for meself.

"But that's the business we're in. It's long. It's hard. You don' get a day off like most people. And if you can' handle that, then this isn' the business for ya.

"Ah love being a wrestler. Ah love what Ah do." he went on, his words impassioned, "And for all the long days on the road, all the press and stuff, there are a lot of good things about it."

"Like the B.A. Star program?" Kimber prompted with a smile.

Sheamus began to grin, "Exactly. The B.A. Star program is somethin' that's after me own heart. And bein' able to be a WWE Superstar has afforded me the opportunity to be a part of it."

"I think we go it." Kimber announced with a smile.

"Me, too." Joel grinned and turned back around to fiddle with the camera.

"Sorry for talkin' yer ear off." Sheamus smirked at the reporter.

"Not at all." Kimber replied, heartfelt, "I love hearing you speak about the business. You're so passionate. It's awe-inspiring, really."

He leaned in close and murmured in her ear, "It's not just the business Ah'm passionate about, Kember."

She quickly turned to find him watching her, his expression unwavering. She felt her stomach clench at his look and her eyes fell to her lap. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly going dry.

Oh, she had no doubt he was passionate inside _and_ outside of the ring. She just worried that she'd never be able to join him in that passion. Or reach it.

She wanted to. If her dreams, her feelings, were any indication she wanted to so much. She just wasn't sure that could ever be a reality. Not for her. Possibly never again.

His hand reached out and squeezed hers and her eyes once again returned to his face. He offered a wink and a hint of a grin. He was so infectious that she found herself smiling.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he had wished he could take them back. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. It had been just a little joke. Teasing on his part.

Well, partially joking and teasing. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit there was some meaning in what he had said.

It was at that moment that he knew. He was going to be the man to make her come alive again. He was going to be the man to take away her fears and bring out the passion he knew was locked away inside of her. He wanted her. All of her.

Because he couldn't let her go. She meant too much to him.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber stood on the other side of the DJ booth with a smile on her lips. She couldn't help herself.

Sheamus was being interviewed by a radio morning crew and he was holding court like a pro. She honestly couldn't feel prouder.

"So, Sheamus," one of the DJs, a man in who appeared to be in his early forties and wearing glasses, asked, "What's the story with the cap?"

"Oh, me cap." Sheamus chuckled as he reached up and touched the soft cap on his head, "Well, Ah'll be honest wit' ya, fella. Ah just didn' feel like fixin' me hair this mornin'."

The DJs, along with Kimber, laughed at that. Sheamus offered a cheeky grin.

"Okay, so tonight," the other DJ, mid-twenties with a ponytail, interjected, "What's going on with Raw tonight?"

"Tonight at the Nutter Center it'll be meself." Sheamus informed them, "John Cena, Ryback, CM Punk-Punk and Ryback are gonna fight for the WWE Title. Kane and Daniel Bryan'll be there."

"What about Big Show?" the older DJ couldn't help but ask with a slight smile.

The chill coming off of the Celtic Warrior instantly evaporated that smirk. But then Sheamus began to chuckle and the DJ breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Yeah," the Irishman confirmed, "Show'll be there."

"I have to say," the other DJ spoke up, "Last night was crazy. I marked out so hard when you started beating Big Show with those chair shots. But I think he had it coming! He never should have interfered in your match with Del Rio."

"Well if Big Show wanted to get my attention he succeeded." Sheamus slowly began to smirk, "

The DJs thanked him and went to a commercial break. Sheamus rose and shook their hands, thanking them for the invite.

He stepped out of the booth and found Kimber waiting for him.

"What are ya smiling about, lass?" he asked as he approached her.

"You." she told him, "I know these interviews aren't your favorite thing, but you really are great at them. You were a pro in there."

"Yeah that's me, a pro." Sheamus chuckled as he led her from the studio, "Come on. We still got two more stops to make before Ah get to feed ya."

Kimber's stomach growled in answer and she gasped, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening. Sheamus threw back his head and laughed.

"Hungry, angel?" he asked with a grin.

"No." she began to giggle and the pair headed off.

It was only a short car ride and they were at the next location. Kimber, Joel and Dale stayed outside of the booth and watched on as Sheamus greeted the male and female DJs before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

The short commercial break ended and the male DJ jumped back on the mic, "Once again, good morning and how the heck are you Dayton? Today Sheila and myself are lucky enough to have WWE Superstar, Sheamus, in the booth with us. Sheamus, how the heck are you, fella?"

"Ah'm doin' good, Tommy, thanks." the wrestler answered with a grin.

"Now, ladies," Sheila jumped in, "You can't see this but let me just confirm that Sheamus is looking oh-so-fine this morning. Sheamus, I love the cap."

"Ah'm getting a lot of compliments on me cap." the Celtic Warrior chuckled.

"So, Sheamus, let's get right to it." Tommy replied, "Last night at Survivor Series. You and the Big Show. What happened?"

"Ah, Big Show." Sheamus shook his head, "He decided to interfere in my match with Alberto Del Rio and Ah had to teach him a lesson."

"So does that mean it's over between you two?" Sheila asked.

"Not even close." Sheamus grinned, "See he still has me World Heavyweight title and Ah need to get it back."

"Besides, I don't think he's going to be too happy with you considering you beat him with a steel chair." Tommy joked.

Sheamus grinned, clearly not bothered, "He knows where to find me. Ah'm not runnin'. Ah'm not goin' anywhere."

Kimber began to frown. She knew Sheamus was unafraid. Heck, he was one of those people who would go running towards an angry giant, consequences be damned.

But she was frightened. She didn't know how far this would go but she knew that by the end of it, it would be bad. She just prayed that he was left standing at the end.

"We'll be back with more from Sheamus after this song by OneRepublic." Tommy stated as he punched a few buttons, "Here's _Feel Again_."

The music started up and the DJ lowered the volume. He and Sheila talked animatedly with Sheamus, who smiled and answered.

He caught Kimber's eye and winked, causing her to grin. She looked over to find Joel filming him.

"The guy's a natural." he stated, eye glued to his viewfinder.

"That he is." Kimber agreed.

The song soon ended and Tommy came back on the mic, "That was OneRepublic with _Feel Again_. We're still here with WWE Superstar, Sheamus."

He leaned forward, inquiring, "Before the break you were talking about the Big Show. If you do get a rematch with him-"

"When, fella." Sheamus informed him, "After what happened between us at Survivor Series Ah will get a rematch wit' him."

"Okay," Tommy nodded, thoughtful, "Say you get the rematch and, if by chance, he's able to knock you out again, then what?"

"Well ya have to remember it took two of the fella's knockout punches to put me away." Sheamus reminded him, "And Ah'm not about to let him do that again."

"And if he does?" Tommy pressed, "What then?"

"Then he better try a third." Sheamus stated, serious, "Because so long as there's breath left in my body, Ah'm goin' to keep comin' at him."

"This man is a beast." Sheila was practically purring, "I like it!"

Sheamus looked over, his eyes going to Kimber. The reporter was looking down at the ground thoughtfully, a small frown on her lips.

He caught her eye and gave her a smile and a wink. Her frown faded away, to be replaced with a smile and Sheamus felt better. He hated seeing her so worried.

"Sheamus," Sheila spoke up, "I couldn't help but notice you have a camera crew following you around. What's that about?"

"Ah, ya caught 'em." the Irishman chuckled, "Yeah, that's Kember and her cameraman, Joel. They have a show on the WWE's YouTube channel, WWEFanNation, called _One Week With. . ._Every week they follow a different Superstar or Diva and film what they do. This week they unfortunately got stuck with me."

Kimber laughed along with the DJs.

"Now I've seen Kimber on _SmackDown _and _Raw_." Tommy stated, "She's a backstage reporter, right?"

"Yeah." Sheamus murmured, a smile on his lips, his blue eyes soft.

"Why don't we get her in here." Sheila waved for Kimber to enter.

Kimber's eyes widened and she pointed at herself. They couldn't serious.

Sheamus leaned back in his seat and chuckled, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Come on in here, Kember." he waved her in, "Come say hi."

Kimber looked at Joel with an arched eyebrow. He was grinning at her. Clearly he wasn't going to help her out.

Heart pounding, she walked into the booth and over to Sheamus. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it reassuringly. He could feel her shaking.

"Hi." she greeted them with a nervous laugh.

"Hi, Kimber." Tommy greeted her, "So Sheamus tells us your stuck with him for a week."

"Well, it's a tough job but somebody has to do it." she quipped.

They laughed and Sheila replied knowingly, "I don't know. I think I'd like getting to spend all my time with these big, strong, handsome men. Especially the handsome guy in our booth right now."

Kimber giggled, "Eh, he's okay."

Sheamus turned to her with and feinted hurt, "Yer breakin' me heart now, Kember."

Kimber and the DJs laughed.

"So who's been the toughest interview you've ever had." Tommy asked.

"Big Show." the reporter replied without hesitation, "He gave me a very hard time."

She looked over at Sheamus and couldn't help but beam, "But luckily Sheamus was there to help me out."

"All in a day's work." the Irishman winked, "Besides, any excuse Ah can get to mix it up wit' Show Ah'll take it."

"So I take it Sheamus has been your easiest interview?" Sheila grinned.

"I don't know." Kimber looked over at the redheaded man, "He definitely doesn't make it easy for me. He teases me quite a bit."

"Yer such an easy target, lass." Sheamus looked absolutely boyish, "Naw, she's a great interviewer. She's tough and she's always askin' great questions."

"Now, I don't mean to put you on the spot here, Kimber." Tommy replied good-naturedly, "But you look a little nervous being in here."

Kimber ducked her head as she felt her face begin to redden.

"I prefer to be the one asking the questions." she joked.

Sheila studied both wrestler and reporter for a few seconds. A Cheshire grin began to curve her lips.

She leaned into her mic, "Now, listeners, you can't see this but take it from me. Just looking at these two together, they look like a great couple."

Now it was Sheamus' turn to turn red and Kimber's eyes widened. They laughed nervously and looked at one another almost shyly.

Sheila picked up on their hesitance and she leaned in, studying them closely, "_Are_ you two an item?"

"I-" Kimber began as Sheamus started, "We're not-"

They looked at one another and began to laugh, this time a little more easily.

"I'm just shadowing Sheamus for the week." Kimber stated, half truth, half lie, "Just for the show."

"But we are friends, though." Sheamus added, looking at Kimber with affection.

"He's right." Kimber agreed.

"Too bad." Sheila sighed, "Because you two look so cute together."

She turned her attention to Kimber and asked, "So, are you single, Kimber?"

"I. . ." Kimber's hands began to fidget in front of her, "I'm not seeing anyone."

"What about you, Sheamus?" the female DJ would not relent.

"I'm not dating anyone." Sheamus stated.

It was true. He wouldn't call what he and Kimber were 'dating'. It ran much deeper.

"Well I think you two should keep your options open." Sheila winked at them, "But just remember, ladies. The man said he was single."

It wasn't long until the interview drew to a close. After Sheamus took some photos and signed some autographs he, Kimber and Joel headed out.

"Ah, um, Ah'm sorry about that." Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled weakly, "Ah'm sorry she put you on the spot like that."

Kimber shrugged good-naturedly, "It's all right. You don't have to apologize."

She bumped him with her arm and murmured, "She just happened to have good eyes, is all."

He looked down to find her beaming unabashedly. Chuckling, he slung an arm over her shoulder and led her out of the studio.

They climbed into the SUV and headed for the television studio. While they rode Kimber glanced over at Sheamus. He was leaning back in his seat, cap slung low over his eyes. He looked tired.

Just the sight of him caused her pride for him to go up another notch. He worked so hard in and out of the ring. He didn't get near the accolades that he should have.

She had the strongest urge to curl up against him, shut her eyes and join him in rest. But this wasn't the time or place. It was unfortunate, too, because he made almost too tempting a picture there.

They reached the station some twenty minutes later and climbed out. Unfortunately Joel wasn't permitted to film but he joined Kimber and Dale as they walked with Sheamus into the studio.

The moment they entered a tall, leggy blonde came slithering up to the wrestler, extending her hand.

"Sheamus, hello." she greeted him, her voice dripping honey, "I'm Ana Dawson, the host of _Wake Up, Dayton_."

"Hello, Ms. Dawson." Sheamus replied respectfully.

"Oh please, call me 'Ana'." the blonde grinned at him.

Kimber arched an eyebrow. She understood the woman's attraction. Who wouldn't be drawn to the gorgeous Irishman. But she didn't exactly like it.

Ana linked her arm through Sheamus' and led him onto the set. The Irishman looked over his shoulder at the reporter and gave her a wide eyed look, a wide grin dancing on his lips. Kimber couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at his antics.

They took their seats and a makeup artist hurriedly rushed over, touching up the blonde. Sheamus got settled in his chair, his hands lightly drumming on the arm rests.

It was soon time to begin the show. Ana beamed into the camera lenses.

"Walk up, Dayton!" she chirped happily, "I'm Ana Dawson and today I have a very special guest. All the way from the WWE it's Superstar, Sheamus."

She turned, her perfectly styled hair flipping over one shoulder, "Good morning, Sheamus and welcome to the show."

"Thanks, Ana." he grinned, "Thanks for havin' me."

She leaned against the armrest closest to the Irishman, elbow on it and chin in hand as she regarded him thoughtfully, "Sheamus, why wrestling?"

Kimber turned her head and covered her mouth as she snorted. Was the woman serious? Who did she think she was? Barbara Walters?

Sheamus grinned, "Why not? Ah like to fight. The WWE is the place to do it."

"But isn't it too violent?" Ana inquired.

Sheamus chuckled, "Ah don't mind the violence, lass."

Ana straightened and beamed, "I just _love_ your accent! Where exactly are you from?"

"Dublin, Ireland," the Celtic Warrior answered.

"And did you get your start there?"

"Ah actually got me start in a place called the Monster Factory in New Jersey-"

"The Monster Factory!" Ana shivered, "Ooh, sounds scary."

Kimber rolled her eyes.

"The only thing scary about it was the trainers." Sheamus joked good-naturedly, "Unfortunately Ah wasn't there long before Ah hurt my neck. Ah went back to Ireland and ended up at a place called Irish Whip Wrestling a few years later."

"And now you're back here and in the WWE." Ana replied, "And doing quite well for yourself. Let's take a quick look at one of your recent matches."

The monitor between their chairs instantly turned on, Sheamus' recent match against Cesaro playing.

Kimber couldn't help but flinch as she watched. She knew he was okay, but still seeing the way he and Cesaro had taken it to one another made her uneasy.

Sheamus glanced towards her, noting how troubled she looked. She caught his eye and offered a slight smile, one he easily returned.

The clip ended and Ana looked over at the redheaded man in wonder.

"Wow." she gushed, "You're just so strong! That was amazing!"

Sheamus shrugged and laughed, embarrassed, "It was a good match."

The interviewer again leaned forward, a lazy smile playing on her lips, "So, Sheamus, is there a special lass in your life?"

Before he could answer she trailed her index finger up and down his arm, "I imagine a man as handsome as yourself must have to fight the ladies off with a stick."

Kimber glared at the blonde. Could the woman be more obvious?

Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, "All of my time right now is focused on getting me World Heavyweight title back from the Big Show."

"And we wish you the very best of luck." Ana pulled back and beamed at the camera, "So, Sheamus, tell us about your show tonight."

Sheamus cleared his throat, grateful for the change in subject, "Tonight Ah'll be at _Raw _at the Nutter Center. It'll be meself, John Cena, CM Punk and Ryback in match. Kane and Daniel Bryan'll be there. Everybody should come and check it out. It'll be a great show."

"I know I'll be there." Ana said pointedly.

"Great. Great." Sheamus nodded, "You'll have a great time."

"And we're at commercial." the stage manager spoke up.

Ana and Sheamus rose from their chairs, the blonde extending her hand. Sheamus shook it but as he let go he noticed that she still had a hold of him.

"That's some grip ya got there, Ana." he winked at her, "Maybe you should consider being a wrestler, yerself."

Ana laughed throatily, "Is that an invitation, Sheamus?"

The Irishman felt his cheeks redden. He liked a woman who knew what she wanted but a woman desperately throwing herself at a man was always a turn off to him.

"I was hoping that maybe you and I could have a drink after the show." Ana leaned in closer and smirked, "And, if you liked, maybe I could make you breakfast."

"Ah, uh," Sheamus laughed and removed his hand from hers, "That's a nice offer but Ah'm afraid Ah'm gonna have to say no. But thanks anyway."

He turned from the startled blonde and made his way over to Kimber. She was staring at the interviewer in annoyance and Sheamus just grinned.

"So what did you think?" he teasingly asked as he approached.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Kimber rolled her eyes and wheeled around, starting to walk away.

She had only gone a couple of steps, though, when she felt his large arm slip across her shoulders and pull her tightly back to his side. She crossed her arms and glared up at him. He looked unabashedly pleased.

"Don' be jealous." he told her, his tone smooth and low and, unfortunately, making her toes curl, "She didn' even rate a second look."

"Are you sure?" she asked, fighting hard not to smile, "She was awfully pretty. And clearly. . .interested."

"She was all right." Sheamus shrugged, "But all of that was just makeup and fancy lightin'."

He leaned in closer, his blue eyes practically smoldering, and murmured, "Ah prefer a woman with natural beauty."

Kimber felt a blush warm her cheeks and her heart fluttered.

"But she was interested." she sighed nonchalantly, "You could have just said a word and she'd be yours."

He snorted, "And any other man, Ah suppose."

His hold on her tightened as he stated quietly, "A little aggression is sexy in a woman, sure. But Ah've always found a lady wit' a bit of class to be a bigger turn on."

Their gazes locked as he added meaningfully, "Besides, my tastes run more towards small brunettes wit' a little determination and who look cute when they're jealous."

He grinned and continued to lead her through the studio, "Now let's go get somethin' to eat. Ah'm starved."

Kimber walked with him, unable to keep the goofy grin off of her face. The man had too much charm for his own good.

.

.

.

.

.

After breakfast Sheamus and Kimber found themselves at a local gym. Kimber and Joel had gotten some great footage of the Irishman lifting. Now, while he was finishing up his intense work out, she was taking advantage of the opportunity and spending some time on the treadmill with her iPod.

She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, her pace quickening to the beat.

"_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_." Pink sang in her ears, "_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You've gotta get up and try try try. Gotta get up and try try try_."

Kimber opened her eyes and let out a sigh. Leave it to Pink to hit the nail on the head.

She continued on, enjoying the feeling of strain and burn in her legs and thighs. For some people it might have been choir but for her it felt good. It let her know that she was actually making some headway.

Suddenly Natalya, Rosa and Alicia stopped in front of her. The three women picked up some weights and began to work out. It was all Kimber could do not to roll her eyes at them.

They began to talk but thanks to the music the reporter couldn't hear what they were saying. Part of her didn't care, but the other part, the nosy part, was dying to know what they were going on about.

_I'm not going to do it, _she told herself, _I'm just going to ignore them and keep working out. Knowing those three, whatever they have up their sleeves can't be good._

The song finished up. Before it went to a new one, though, Kimber heard the sound of her own name.

_Ignore them_, she told herself even as she nonchalantly turned off the iPod and listened in.

". . .she's just so talented." Natalya was saying, her words dripping with condescension, "I don't understand why she has to use Superstars to further her own career."

Kimber kept walking, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"And she seems _so_ nice." Rosa added with feint kindness, "She's always so friendly backstage. I mean, she's _really _friendly with Sheamus."

"Speaking of Sheamus," Natalya grinned, "We've been talking and I really think we're going to get back together. I mean, our last conversation was just. . .wow. I've never had such an intense conversation in my life. And, girls, he even started to cry a little. It was so sweet."

"Aww, that's great!" Alicia gushed.

"You deserve it, _dulzura._" Rosa beamed, "You and Sheamus were always meant for one another."

Kimber couldn't help but snort. Were they actually playing the mean girls right now? She'd never even had to deal with this type of stuff when she was in high school.

"I heard him on the radio this morning." Natalya clucked her tongue and shook her head sadly, "Too bad Kimber had to butt in on the interview. I felt so bad for him. I mean, she seems like such a great girl. She doesn't need to call attention to herself."

_Okay, that's it_, Kimber thought with a sigh as she pulled the ear buds out of her ears and turned on the machine.

She climbed off the treadmill and, slipping her hands onto her hips, called out, "Okay, ladies. You got my attention, just like you wanted. So lets talk."

The trio turned around, fixing her with innocent expressions.

"Oh, hi, Kimber!" Natalya beamed at the other woman, "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Kimber wasn't buying it, "Look, Natalya, if you have something to say to me then just say it. You don't need to dance around."

The blonde looked over at her friends with wide eyes, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping on our conversation!" Rosa gasped, "Kimber, I thought you were better than that."

"Really?" Kimber chuckled coldly, "You're actually going to stand there and act like you weren't trying to get my attention by saying catty things about me."

"Oh, we weren't being catty." Natalya flashed a kind smile, "Kimber, you have us all wrong. We were just trying to be helpful. It's just that we like you _so much_. And we'd hate to see you, ya know, lower yourself."

"'Lower myself'?" Kimber repeated, "And how, exactly, am I doing that?"

The women exchanged looks before Natalya went on, "Well, this morning in that interview-"

"You mean the interview _Sheamus _called her into?"

The four turned to find Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ approaching.

"I heard the interview, too, Natalya." AJ informed her, "And you could tell that Kimber didn't want to do it. Sheamus was the one who brought her in."

"And that's what you're really jealous about." Layla added, "Because your ex, the guy you cheated on, remember, has moved on and it's driving you crazy."

"Yes, I'm working with Sheamus." Kimber stated, "But I'm also his friend. And I'm going to keep being his friend no matter what you say or think. So either deal with it or don't. I really don't care. Because it's not going to chance anything."

The trio's innocent appearances turned dour and they turned on their heels, marching off.

Kimber walked over to the Divas and smiled, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Layla grinned at the other woman, "I'm just sick and tired of those three acting like queen bees."

"By the way," Kaitlyn added with a wink, "Great interview this morning with you and Sheamus."

Layla and AJ chuckled and Kimber felt herself beginning to blush.

"Oi." Sheamus stated as he walked over to them, "What was that all about with Natalya?"

"Nothing." Kimber quickly told him, "We had a little exchange of words but it's over now."

The Irishman didn't look all that convinced but he let the matter dropped. He knew that Natalya had a vindictive streak and he just hoped his ex would get over it and let the matter go.

He wasn't entirely convinced, though.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what are you thought going into your match with Kaitlyn tonight?" Kimber asked.

_Raw _was in full swing that night and Kimber was interviewing Alicia before her match.

"The only thing I'm thinking about is how much I'm going to enjoy winning." Alicia announced, "Sure, Kaitlyn's tough. But I'm tougher. I know I'm gong to pin her in three seconds flat."

"Thank you, Alicia." Kimber replied automatically and started to walk away.

"Kimber?" the Diva called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kimber sighed inwardly and turned around, eyebrow arched, "Yes, Alicia?"

Alicia approached her almost hesitantly, "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what we said to you today at the gym. Honestly, we really didn't mean anything by it. Just a little good-natured teasing."

"Of course." Kimber replied dryly, "I'm sure that's all it was."

"And," the female wrestler went on with a smile, "I really respect you for standing up to us. It took a lot of guts."

"I appreciate that." Kimber told her, "Frankly, I'm willing to let bygones-be-bygones and move on."

"That's really nice of you." Alicia was practically beaming, "And, listen, a bunch of us are going out tonight. Why don't you join us?"

Kimber blinked, surprised by the invite. In fact, that was the last thing she would have expected.

Not that she would take her up on it. The truth was, she didn't trust those women as far as she could throw them.

"I appreciate the invitation." she replied, trying to choose her words carefully, "But I think I'm going to take a rain check. But thanks again."

If Alicia was surprised by her answer she didn't show it. Instead she just gave her a bright smile and nod.

Kimber bid the other woman goodbye and walked away.

She went a few feet when she heard the sounds of feet pounding on the cement floor. She wheeled around just in time to see some officials and security heading towards the parking garage. Curiosity got the better of her and she took off after them.

As soon as she entered the lot she came to a screeching halt, eyes widening in alarm.

Sheamus and Big Show were involved in a full on brawl right there in the lot!

The Irishman and the World's Largest Athlete were hammering one another with vicious blows. Sheamus ended up bulling Show into a white car parked a few feet away, the larger man slamming into it with unbelievable force.

As he went down to one knee the Celtic Warrior, bellowing, began to slam his fist into the other man's back again and again.

Show eventually staggered to his feet but Sheamus didn't let up. He continued to hit him as they made their way to the front of another vehicle.

The massive wrestler started to fight back and unexpectedly he grabbed a hold of Sheamus and threw him into the windshield of the car behind them.

"No!" Kimber shrieked in fear and took off for the fray, her mind screaming for her to go to the fallen man.

She was only able to go a few feet before one of the security guys grabbed her and held her back. Kimber tried to break free of his hold, but his grip was too tight. She had no choice but to stand by, shaking and feeling helpless, as she watched the scuffle.

Big Show was on his knees on the concrete, breathing heavily. Sheamus was still laid out on the hood of the car, the cracked windshield evident behind him.

He was looking up at the ceiling, his breath hissing between his grit teeth. Pain shot through his body, especially in his shoulder and back from where it had hit the glass.

He could hear a few of the officials asking him if he were all right. He would have laughed if he weren't in so much pain. Oh yeah. He was just fine. Thanks for asking.

Kimber looked back and forth between the two men. She was afraid they wouldn't get up. She was also afraid they would.

Big Show struggled to his feet and put his hoodie back on. He began to stagger away while Sheamus rose unsteadily on his knees.

Kimber wanted to go closer. She wanted to check him over and make sure he was all right.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. God, he had scared her when he hit that shield!

Show walked around to the back of the car, leaning against it to either catch his breath, steady himself or both. As he did that Sheamus got to his feet and took off over the roof.

Kimber shook her head in disbelief, her hands flying to her mouth as the redheaded man launched himself off the trunk of the car and onto the larger man. He slammed him into another car before pounding on his back. Kimber's eyes widened when she discovered that that windshield was now cracked, as well.

Sheamus grabbed a hold of the back of Show's neck and slammed his head against the hood, the sound echoing over the lot. Bellowing, the Irishman did it twice more and the massive wrestler hit the ground with a 'thud'.

Not wasting any time, the redheaded man began to kick Big Show about his torso and side. Show turned to get away but that proved to be a huge mistake. It now gave Sheamus a new target. His deadly kicks were now leveled against the larger man's back.

As Big Show once again hit the ground Sheamus climbed on top of him, driving his fists again and again into the other man's face. . .


	12. Part Eleven: Picture Worth a 1,000 Words

His violent assault on Big Show proved to be too much for the officials and they raced towards the enraged Irishman.

"Sheamus, enough!" "No, no!" "Stop! Sheamus, stop!" were the countless cries that echoed over the parking garage as referees and security alike grabbed for the Celtic Warrior.

They managed to get him off for a second, but he simply fought them off and returned, hammering the Big Show again and again.

They once again grabbed hold of him and dragged him off.

Red faced, practically snarling, Sheamus pointed his free hand at Big Show and vowed, "This isn' over, Show!"

He was dragged back a few feet before he fought free of their holds. Panting, he backed away from them, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Wow." Bobby murmured, suddenly at Kimber's side, "That was nuts!"

She paid the crew member no heed, though. All of her attention was focused on the enraged man standing a few feet away.

She walked over to him, gently calling out, "Sheamus?"

Sheamus spun around and she could see the fire still blazing in his blue eyes. Without thought she went to him, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek. His hand instantly covered hers and he stared down at her, his chest heaving and his features still red.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she searched his face.

He closed his eyes for a moment and she knew he was trying to get a handle on his temper.

"Yeah." he muttered at last as he looked down at her and nodded, "Yeah. Let's just go back inside."

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and turned her away from the chaotic scene, leading her back into the arena. Kimber wrapped an arm around his waist, careful not to touch his back.

"We should get you checked out." she lightly suggested.

"Ah'm all right." he sighed. Seeing the medic was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Please?" she implored, "Please just let them take a look at your back."

He was about to tell her that his back was fine and he didn't need anyone to check it out. But when he saw the worry in her eyes the words instantly died on his lips. She looked so troubled he knew he couldn't deny her anything.

"All right." he relented grudgingly, "All right. If it'll make ya feel better."

They made their way up the hall towards the trainers' room. Unfortunately Vickie was waiting for them as they approached. She was sneering at the pair, clearly not happy.

"Excuse me." she snapped, arms crossed over her chest, "Just want do you think you're doing, Sheamus?"

"Goin' to see the trainer." he told her with a smirk, "Ah somehow managed to get a twinge in me back. Must be the way Ah've been sleepin' at night."

"Ha. Ha." the Managing Supervisor retorted dryly, "Sheamus, I can't have you going around attacking my Superstars in the parking lot."

"Yeah, well Ah would have attacked Show at Catering if Ah'd seen him there first." the Irishman couldn't help but quip.

Kimber sighed, wishing he wouldn't bait the vindictive woman.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice but to leave this arena." Vickie replied triumphantly, "Now."

She turned to Kimber and added, "And, Kimber, don't you have an interview to go do or something."

Sheamus pulled away from Kimber, glaring down at the Managing Supervisor, "Ya want me gone, Vickie? Fine. Ah'll leave the arena."

"Not just the arena." Vickie's chin went up a notch, "I don't want to see you anywhere on the property for the rest of the night. If I do I'll be forced to call the police and have you arrested."

"Try it." Sheamus warned her.

"Sheamus, don't." Kimber tried to get him to see reason, "Please, just go back to the hotel, get some ice on your back and rest. Please."

Sheamus glared down at her. Not her, too.

He turned away and rubbed his face, contemplating his options. Did he really want to spend the night in jail? Not that it wouldn't be worth it. . .

"Sheamus." Vickie's annoying tone throbbed in his head, "Now."

He scowled at her and she backed up a step, nervous. He all but growled as he turned and started to make his way back down the hall and towards the exit.

Vickie looked after him, smiling victoriously.

Kimber shook her head and went after the Irishman.

"Sheamus." she called after him, "Sheamus, wait up."

He drew to a stop but didn't face her. Kimber slowed her pace and carefully walked towards him. She made her way around to face him, noticing that he was looking down the hallway with narrowed eyes.

She glanced down at his hand and for a moment she considered taking it. Then she began to wonder if he'd even let her.

"Please don't think I'm taking Vickie's side." she spoke up at last, "Because I'm not. And please don't think I'm a traitor. I care about you and I want to make sure you're okay. And I don't want to see you end up in getting arrested. I-"

Whatever else she was going to say died on her lips as he reached out and took gently took hold of her chin. His thumb tenderly stroked her jaw, his eyes, soft, met hers.

"Ah'm not mad at ya, angel." he stated quietly, "Ah'm mad at the situation. And Ah don' think yer a traitor. Ah know yer heart's in the right place."

Kimber clasped his hand, pressing a kiss against his palm, "Take care. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ah'll hold ya to that." he told her with a wink before halfheartedly releasing her.

And with that he turned and walked away.

Kimber watched after him with a frown for a few moments before she went back into the arena.

She made her way through the halls, eventually getting to Catering. It was there that she found Joel, who was drinking a soda.

"So what's next?" he asked as he threw away the can and walked over to her.

"Why don't we see if we can get an interview with John Cena." Kimber suggested, getting back to the job at hand.

"You're the boss." the cameraman grinned at her and heaved his camera onto his shoulder.

They exited Catering and started to search for John. They had only gone a few feet, though, when Kaitlyn came running up, looking worried.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kimber questioned.

"It's Natalya." the Diva replied, hesitant, "She, um. . .She's in the ring and she's showing a. . ."

"What?" Joel joked, "Her breasts? Big deal, I'm sure half the locker room has seen them already."

"No." Kaitlyn fixed her gaze on Kimber, frowning, "It's, um, it's a picture of you. You look. . .Well, you don't look good."

Kimber went pale. For a second she thought her knees were going to buckle underneath her.

No. _No!_

She hurried passed the female wrestler and made her way through the halls. Kaitlyn and Joel quickly took off after her.

She rounded a corner and came to a screeching halt, her eyes landing on a small group of wrestlers and crew standing before a monitor.

And on the screen was a picture of her taken five years ago, her face battered and bruised.

The group turned and looked at her, their expressions ranging from sympathetic to extremely uncomfortable.

The picture cut away and there was Natalya. The blonde was looking out over the crowd with a frown, the very picture of concern.

"You see her every week," she went on, mid speech, "Interviewing Superstars and Divas. She's always on the hunt for her next story but what about the story about her?

"She is _so _nice and _such _a good person." the blonde's voice practically dripped sugar, "I mean, everyone in the back just _loves_ her. We all care about her and we all want to know what's going on.

"And so I had to ask myself," she went on, her tone soft and gentile, "What could this brave, sweet girl have gone through? I think we should ask her. Kimber, can you come out?"

Kimber's first instinct was the run. To run right out of the arena and keep going. Why was she having to face this again, after all of this time? She was just starting to take steps towards feeling normal again and now here it was: Her past glaring back in her face. Literally.

But something deep down inside stopped her. Maybe it was the fact that she had fought for so long and so hard to come back from what Andrew had done to her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a fighter and the idea of running disgusted her.

Her eyes constrict as she watched the monitor. That evil little witch. Did she think she could embarrass her into leaving? Did she think she could humiliate her?

Kimber was all too versed in the ways of being humiliated. Whatever this witch had in store for her couldn't possibly compare to what she had gone through. There was no way in hell she was leaving. No way!

She turned and stormed off towards the ring. If Natalya wanted to see her she was going to, all right. With both barrels.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus was just about ready to climb into his car when Bobby, out of breath, came running up.

"Sheamus! Sheamus, you have to get back in there!" he panted.

Shamus looked over at the smaller man and smirked, "If Ah do Vickie'll have me thrown in jail."

"Forget about Vickie!" Bobby yelled angrily, "Kimber's in trouble!"

That was all it took. Without another thought the Irishman slammed the car door closed and raced back across the garage and towards the arena.

He had just entered, and was making his way towards the gorilla, when he spotted a few of the Superstars, Divas and crew watching a monitor. They noticed his approach and hesitantly backed away, eyeing him fearfully.

His attention turned to the monitor and he drew to a stop, everything in him going cold and still.

Staring back at him was a picture of Kimber. At least, he thought it was Kimber. It was almost impossible to tell.

Those were her green eyes, but now they appeared desolate and filled with tears and shame. Both of her eyes had been blackened, the right one considerable more swollen than the left. There was a gash on her forehead, another on her cheek, which was swollen to twice it's normal size. Her complexion was pale and drawn.

She was nothing like woman he knew today. This girl. . .she had been through hell and back.

At the sight of her his coldness melted away, a volcano of rage left in it's wake. What he felt for Big Show the night before and again a few minutes ago paled in comparison to the inferno boiling in his blood. To say he was angry was an understatement. There wasn't a word profound enough to describe the fury coursing through his body now.

He turned and started to go for the stage when John jumped forward and tried to hold him back.

"Whoa, hold on!" the wrestler spoke up.

"Get out of my way." the words were snarled.

John swallowed nervously and shook his head, "I know you're angry. Hell, I would be, too, in your shoes. But you have to let her deal with this on her own."

"He's right." Layla was suddenly by Cena's side, imploring, "Sheamus, this is Kimber's fight. Let her deal with it as she sees fit.

"If she gets into trouble and needs your help, but all means go to her." the Diva went on, "But until that happens let her handle it."

Sheamus turned away from them, fists clenched at his sides. It took all of his self control not to push past them and go out there. His body actually shook with the effort to stay back.

He glared back at the monitor and felt a deep seeded pain squeeze his heart as he watched the beautiful reporter appear on the stage.

At the sight of her the crowd began to cheer, a few of them chanting her name.

She paid them no heed, though. All of her attention was fixed on the Diva in the ring.

The mic in her hand was shaking, as was the rest of her. She started to speak but had to stop herself and gain control of the anger she was feeling.

"Who do you think you're fooling, Natalya?" Kimber accused, "You don't give a damn about me or what I've been through."

"Kimber, that's just not true." Natalya tried to tell her, "I care about you. I want to help you."

"You're nasty. You're spiteful. And most of all, you're a phony." Kimber laughed in disbelief, "My God, how can one person be so vindictive?"

"Kimber, I don't know what you're talking about." Natalya looked innocent enough but the reporter knew better, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You did not." Kimber wasn't buying the other woman's act, "You couldn't give a damn about what I went through. All you cared about was. . .Actually, I don't know what your game is. But if you think you can humiliate me into leaving guess again. Because I'm not going anywhere."

She pointed up at the picture on the tron behind her and went on, "I'm not that scared little girl anymore, Natalya. And I sure as hell am not scared of you."

That garnered cheers from the crowd, as well as the group in the back.

Natalya's smile slipped and a smirk crossed her mouth, "And what's that supposed to mean?'

"It means I don't care what you say. I don't care what you do. Bring it on." Kimber announced, "If you want a war, you've got it."

"Kimber," the blonde just wouldn't drop the act, "I think you're being paranoid. Like I said, I didn't do this to hurt you."

"Then why did you decide to bring up something from my past?" Kimber demanded, "What possible reason could you have to show that picture?"

"I just wanted to find out what the story was." Natalya shrugged, "So what's the big secret?"

"It's none of your business." Kimber told her, "It's nobodies business but my own."

She began to shake her head, "You know what, Natalya? I feel sorry for you. You're so determined to get Sheamus back, to come between us, that you have to pull a stunt like this to try and do it. You're pathetic."

And with that she turned and headed back behind the curtain. As she walked away she could hear the crowd cheering after her.

"You're pa-the-tic." clap-clap clap-clap-clap, a small group in the crowd began to chant, "You're pa-the-tic."

Natalya looked around and sneered, rolling her eyes, "Whatever. It doesn't matter what you losers think."

Kimber passed the gorilla and made her way to the back. As she walked she noticed the wrestlers and crew looking at her with mixtures of sympathy and sadness.

Her chin went up a notch and she continued on. She wanted everyone to see that even on her best day Natalya wouldn't get the better of her.

Layla and Kaitlyn were suddenly before her. Both women regarded her hesitantly, Layla with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry." the former Diva's Champion shook her head, her voice breaking.

"We had no idea." Kaitlyn replied sadly.

Kimber offered them a kind smile and placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Don't be." she told them, her attitude positive, "It's an old picture."

The women began to smile and they reached out, giving her a hug.

The area grew hushed as Natalya slipped to the back. She drew to a stop, taking in the glares from the people around her. Rosa and Alicia slowly backed away, neither woman wanting to get involved or be a target.

"You have a lot of nerve." Layla hissed at the blonde.

"Don't bother, Layla." Kimber told her friend, "She'll never understand."

Suddenly a murmur rose up among the group. The reporter turned and swallowed nervously.

Sheamus had made his way through the cluster and he was coming towards them. His eyes were locked on Natalya with an expression so fearsome that it made the blonde back up a step.

"Sheamus-" she tried to tell him her side of the story but he cut her off.

"What's the matter wit' you?" he all but growled, "What the hell were you thinkin'?"

"Sheamus, I-I just thought that-"

"You just thought what?" the Irishman barked so loudly that it caused Kimber to flinch, "You thought if you tried to humiliate Kember Ah would come runnin' back into yer arms?

"How could you look at a picture like that and think it was a good idea to show it around?" Sheamus was thoroughly disgusted with the blonde, "Are you that thick? Or are ya just so desperate that you don' care who you hurt to try and get what ya want?"

"Sheamus, please!" Natalya reached for him, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.

He yanked his arm away from her, teeth clenched, "Stay away from me. Ah mean it, Natalya. And stay away from Kember. Because if you don' so help me. . ."

He was too angry to finish his threat.

Kimber reached out and took his hand. He instantly wheeled around, coming to a stop when he realized it was her.

She looked up at him and whispering gently, "Come on, Sheamus, we're done here. She's not worth it."

He let out a long sigh, all the fighting seemingly draining from his body. Without a word he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Kimber wrapped hers around his waist and the pair made their way down the hallway and out of the arena.

.

.

.

.

.

They entered Sheamus' hotel room a short time later. As he closed the door he watched her cross to his bed and curl up on it, her back to him. His heart ached for the girl who had been so brutalized then and the woman who had almost been embarrassed tonight.

But underneath all of that pain and anguish was an unrelenting pride. The way she had handled herself tonight was pure class. He couldn't have said or done better himself.

He walked over to the bed and sat down before reaching out to stroke her back

She rolled over instantly and reached an arm out to him.

"Lay with me?" she asked, her voice sounding so tired.

"Ya don' have to ask me twice." he smiled as he climbed into bed with her and pulled her close.

Kimber nestled closer to him, her head pillowed on his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, content being in his arms.

Sheamus ran his fingers through her hair, deliberating. He could still see that picture, feeling equal parts fury and heartbreak. It was burned into his memory. Probably always would be.

"Kember?" he spoke up at last. He had to know. He couldn't see her like that and not ask.

Kimber opened her eyes and sighed, weary, "Please don't. I don't want to discuss it, Sheamus. Not now."

She closed her eyes again and settled back down.

She just couldn't do it. She was too tired. Felt too drained, both emotionally and physically. She felt like she had just been through a war. Which, in a way, she supposed she had.

Sheamus could see how tired she was and so he decided not to press it. He only hoped she would eventually open up to him and talk to him about it. Maybe in time she could come to feel safe enough with him to do so.

"Why don' you get some sleep." he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Here?" Kimber's eyes popped open, the reporter suddenly wide awake.

Sheamus looked down at her tenderly as he began to stroke her silky waves, "Ah don' mind if you don'."

He pulled back and eyed her suspiciously, adding, "So long as ya don' try to take advantage of me. Ah'm not that kind of man."

Kimber began to giggle. Her laughter slowly died as she reached out and brushed her fingertips against his cheek. She studied his strong, handsome face. He was so gentle, so kind. She knew she could sleep all night by his side and be perfectly safe. He would never hurt her.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed, her eyes slipping shut, "You can be a real charmer sometimes, you know that?"

"Ah think Ah heard that somewhere before." Sheamus settled back down and pulled her close.

"Now hush, angel, and try to get some sleep." he pressed a kiss against her temple, "Yer safe here."

"I know." Kimber murmured as she drew closer to his warm, strong body, her tiny hand clasping the front of his shirt, "I've always known that."

The Irishman pulled back slightly and looked down at her. He watched silently as her features smoothed over and her breathing grew deep and even. It wasn't long until she was sound asleep.

He carefully reached out and stroked her hair, his thumb brushing across her temple. As he looked upon her beautiful, unblemished face he was again taken back to that horrific picture of her.

He closed his eyes painfully. How could anyone do such a thing to this engaging, smart, beautiful woman? How could anyone raise their hand to her?

He felt his anger start to rise and it was all he could do to ruthlessly hold it in check. He wanted to find the bastard and beat him until there was nothing left but the dust of his bones. He wanted to make them feel as hurt and helpless as they had made her.

Kimber murmured something unintelligible and the hand clutching his shirt loosened it's hold and slipped around his waist. It was only then that Sheamus opened his eyes and stared down at her.

A small smile found it's way to his lips. She really had meant it when she said she was safe with him. Right now she looked so open and guileless. The fact that she trusted him so much called forth emotions he was only beginning to understand

If given the chance he would kiss every inch of her. Love every inch of her. He'd show her how much she meant to him and treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Not with fists and pain and fear but with loving touches and pleasure and exuberance.

Unable to help himself, he pressed another kiss against her forehead and pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her. She didn't even stir, bless her innocent heart.

It wasn't long until his own eyes slide closed and he found himself joining her in sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber awakened the next morning to the sensation of something very big and very warm pressed up against her. She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the strong arm flopped over her stomach.

She looked out the corner of her eye and discovered Sheamus against her side, his face buried in her hair. Not only was his arm laying across her middle but one of his thighs was draped across both of her legs.

An involuntary smile came to her lips at that moment and she cuddled closer to his warmth. It was amazing to her, really. The idea of waking up to a man practically on top of her should have terrified her. It should have left her frozen in fear.

But instead here she was enjoying it. She didn't feel trapped or held down. No, instead she felt protected by his strong body. Reveled in his solid warmth.

_Sheamus_.

She felt her smile grow. Of course, it all had to do with who the man was.

Kimber turned her head slightly to get a better view of him. His face, so beautiful, so fervent, was relaxed and smoothed in sleep. A bit of red stubble had sprung up during the night over the parts of his jaw and cheeks that were usually bare.

Her eyes traveled down to his mouth, so soft and inviting. She suddenly had the very overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss him. It was almost too tempting to resist.

She tilted her head towards his and inhaled, breathing in his scent. Masculine, musky and undeniably Sheamus.

She bit her lip to keep from giggling, giddy over the happiness being in his arms was causing her.

His arm tightened across her stomach as he murmured in his sleep, "_Mar sin álainn. . . mianach. . . aingeal._"

She pulled back slightly and looked at him with a gentle smile. She wondered what he was dreaming about and more than anything she wished she understood Gaelic.

His nose brushed against her cheek and he chuckled in his sleep. Kimber found herself grinning over his antics. This man. Oh the things he did to her heart.

Slowly his eyes began to flicker, the blue depths eventually opening fully. He looked confused at first, as though he were unsure of where he was or how he got there.

But then his gaze landed on her and a warm smile crossed his sensual mouth. He once again closed his eyes and pulled her tighter against him. It hadn't been a dream, thank the Lord.

"Mmm." he murmured, nose once again buried in her hair, "Now this is how Ah should always wake up in the mornin'."

Suddenly something clicked in his mind and his eyes opened, the Celtic Warrior removing his arm and leg and pulling away from her.

"Ah'm sorry." he quickly apologized, "Please, Kember. . .Ah hope you don' think Ah was trying to take advantage of you."

He was met with a sunny smile in answer, followed by the young woman sliding over to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be taking advantage of you." she replied sweetly, grinning.

Sheamus blinked in surprise. While he was glad he hadn't scared her, her reaction was the last thing he expected.

She snuggled closer to him, her head pillowed on his chest, and she sighed.

"I hope you don't mind." she murmured, suddenly feeling a little shy, "I. . .I just really enjoyed waking up next to you."

"Mind?" Sheamus repeated with a grin as he slipped his arm back around her, "Not a'tall, angel. Enjoy away."

He heard her giggle and he found himself chuckling. Oh yeah. This was definitely the second best way he could have woken up. And someday he hoped he could experience the first with her.

They laid there in silence for a few more moments. Sheamus continued to stroke her hair as he looked up at the ceiling. He enjoyed feeling her body pressed up against his, so soft and so warm.

He turned his head, pressing a kiss against her silky waves. Kimber tilted her head up, nuzzling his beard. It tickled, causing her to smile.

She drew up on her elbows, looking down at him. He met her gaze, his own silently telling her what he wanted.

She happily complied, leaning over to press her lips against his. Their lips soon parted, tongues coming out to lap and play. His hand found it's way to the back of her head, holding her there as he kissed her thoroughly. He groaned deep in his throat and Kimber murmured in reply.

One of her hands found it's way to his chest, rubbing slow, lazy circles over one of his pecks. Sheamus pulled back, hissing through his teeth at the sensation.

Kimber instantly stopped, "I'm sorry. Did that feel bad?"

"No." a smile quirked his lips, "It felt too good."

"Oh." the reporter began to blush, "I-I'm sorry."

"Ah'm not." he murmured as he took her hand and put it back on his chest, "You can do it again if ya want."

She glanced down his chest, hesitant. They were crossing into dangerous territory, she knew. More than anything she wanted to touch his body. The need to do so was rising by the second. But she didn't know how she would feel if he wanted to reciprocate.

"You can touch me all ya want, Kember." he murmured, "Ah don' expect anythin' more than that."

"I just. . ." she shrugged, unsure of how to voice what she was thinking, "I don't want you to think I'm teasing you."

He cupped her cheek, his expression filled with such tender understanding that it made her want to cry.

"Ah'd never think you were a tease." he assured her, "You do what you want and when yer done, yer done."

To back up his statement he slipped his hands behind his head and awaited her.

She was still uncertain. Most women would give their eye teeth for what she had the opportunity to do. And here she was stalling. And why was she doing that again?

Slowly, gently, she trailed her hand down his chest and to his stomach. There she paused, unsure if she could really do this.

She peeked up at him. His breathing was a little heavier, his eyes a little darker, but he remained where he was.

Kimber threw caution to the wind and slipped her hand under his shirts. She felt his muscles jump at her touch and air hissed through his teeth at the contact. She quickly regarded him. His eyes were closed, concentration on his face.

Her hand slowly crept up his abs to his chest. Tentatively she stroked at one peck, just once. The muscles beneath jerked before he willed his body to go still.

She met his now open eyes and began to rub his chest. Her palm brushed across his nipple and Sheamus struggled to breath for a moment. She did it again and he felt his hands knot into fists behind his head.

Kimber was in awe, completely transfixed. It was her touch making him react this way. _Hers_. She felt powerful. She felt wholly feminine in a way she hadn't felt in years.

She found herself also marveling as his strong, beautiful body. How warm it was. How responsive it was. It was a wonder to her. She continued to touch him, unable to stop. It was addictive in it's way.

She eventually withdrew her hand. She reached out and cupped his cheek as she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips.

He could see the sensation of what she had done, and what it meant, shining in her eyes and he felt his heart soar. This woman. . .

Feeling brave, she tugged one of his hands loose from behind his head and brought it forward. Never taking her eyes off of his, she raised his palm and brought it to her breast.

"Kember," Sheamus was instantly sitting up, "You don' have to do this. Really. What just happened between us was nice. And if it ends there, that's fine wit' me. We'll take this as slow as you want."

"What I want," she murmured, her gaze unwavering, "Is for you to touch me."

He swallowed. He wanted to do that. And more. So much more. But he knew she wasn't ready to go all the way. Not yet.

Still. . .this beautiful woman was inviting him to do what he'd been dreaming about, fantasizing about, for weeks now. He'd be an _eejit_ to pass it up.

"Ya sure?" his voice suddenly sounded very rough.

Feeling brave, she sat up and took hold of the hem of her camisole. Her eyes never leaving his, she tugged it over her head and dropped it on the bed. His eyes instantly went to her chest, taking in that tan skin as it pressed against the brown, silken cups of her bra, straining against the material. He slowly trailed his eyes upward to find her watching him, set and determined.

"Touch me." she whispered, her voice shaking ever so slightly, "It's okay."

"Kember." he breathed her name.

She offered a small smile and slowly stretched out on the bed. She slipped her hands behind her head, mirroring his early act, and watched him with complete trust. There was something else in her eyes, something he couldn't quite bring himself to interpret.

He sank onto one side, held up by an elbow. His hand, shaking slightly, reached for her. It hovered just above her breast as he once again looked to her for approval. He was answered with a tiny nod, a small smile on her lips.

He needed no other consent. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he reached forward and slipped his hand beneath her bra, cupping her.

Kimber gasped at the sensation of his large, warm hand enclosing around her suddenly enflamed skin.

He stilled, silently asking if she was all right. One word and he would stop this.

But no words came. Instead she gradually closed her eyes and sighed, getting used to the feeling of his hand against her. In fact, she found she was beginning to enjoy it.

He stroked at her flesh, amazed at how smooth and silky it was. In fact, it not only rivaled but beat the sleekness of her bra.

He palmed the mound, testing it's weight. He enjoyed the feeling of it in his hand. His thumb stroked at her nipple and she flinched, the sensation causing her to jerk.

His hand instantly stopped and he questioned her in a low voice, "Did Ah hurt ya, angel?"

"No." she looked like she was trying to figure out what it was exactly she was feeling, "It just. . It surprised me, is all."

"Keep going or stop?" he asked, praying that she would allow him to continue.

She removed one of her hands and laid it over his, tugging it upward in silent invitation. She then released him and slipped it back behind her head.

The Celtic Warrior began to massage her, his fingers teasing and tweaking her nipple. Another sensation went through her and he heard her breathing hitch. He did it again and again her heard her sharp little intake of air.

He couldn't help but smile at that, enjoying the knowledge that he affected her as deeply as she affected him.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to taste her. He could feel lust curly lazily in his gut and he knew it wouldn't be long before it started to spark and blaze out of control.

It was then that he realized the time for exploration was over. He removed his hand and placed it against her flat stomach. Reaching over, he pressed an ardent kiss against her lips in 'thank you' for the gift she had given him.

As he pulled back he had to force himself to move away from her. He took hold of her camisole and handed it back, his hand shaking slightly with the effort.

Kimber sat up and slipped it back on, feeling a little disappointed. She had wanted him to go on. Though she had been afraid, she couldn't deny that what he was doing wasn't painful. In fact, she was really enjoying it. More than she could have imagined.

"Thank you." she whispered, tears of gratitude in her eyes. Would he ever have any idea what this had meant to her?

He reached out and took her hand, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"The pleasure was all mine, lass." he stood and helped her off of the bed, "Come on. Ah'm takin' you out to breakfast."

Kimber grinned as she allowed him to help her.

They had had just a taste, a moment to savor. And she knew in her heart of hearts that maybe, just maybe, they could have more.


	13. Part Twelve: Different Kind of TLC

Kimber stood back and watched on as Sheamus got ready. It was almost time for _SmackDown _to begin and she and Joel were in the Celtic Warrior's locker room, filming him as he prepared.

The former World Heavyweight Champion was sitting on the floor, lacing up his boots. As he did so he looked over at her and grinned, giving her a wink.

Kimber bowed her head and smiled. She thought back to that morning and she felt her cheeks begin to redden and her stomach clench. She could still feel his hand touching her, bringing . . .she couldn't even describe the feelings he had brought out in her.

She just knew that she wanted to experience it again.

"I think we got it." Joel announced as Sheamus finished lacing up his boots and rose to his feet.

Kimber blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She sight reluctantly as she realized what was next for her.

"I better get going." she stated almost hesitantly as she walked over to the door.

"Where are ya goin', lass?" Sheamus asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I need to go down to the ring for an interview." Kimber clarified, but didn't give any more information than that.

The Irishman picked up on it instantly.

"Who's the interview wit'?" he asked warily.

Fingers knotted in front of her, Kimber murmured, "Big Show."

Sheamus closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he counted to twenty.

He opened them and glared at her. Nope, still angry.

"Why did ya wait till just now to tell me that?" he demanded.

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago, myself." the reporter objected, hands raised in front of her in mock surrender.

"Ah don' like it." Sheamus announced.

"Well I'm not too crazy about it, myself." Kimber shrugged, "But there's nothing I can do about it. I have to go."

"No, ya don'." he wouldn't let up, "Let Josh do it. Let Striker do it."

"Sheamus, no." Kimber argued, "_I_ have to do it."

"Why?" the Celtic Warrior demanded, "Why does it have to be you?"

"Because it's my job." Kimber reminded him.

He began to smile coldly, "Kember Gentry, Ace Reporter."

"I'm just going to. . .yeah." Joel muttered as he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimber snapped, "What are you saying?"

At the moment he didn't say anything. Too angry to speak, he simply began to pace the room.

Kimber felt her own temper flaring and she stormed over to him, grabbing his arm. He stopped and wheeled around on her, glaring down at her. She met his angry gaze with one of her own, not backing down.

"This is my job, Sheamus." she stated evenly, "And it means as much to me as yours does to you. And if I have to go interview Big Show, _because it's my job_, then I'll do it."

When he still didn't say anything she threw up her hands in frustration and stomped over to the door.

"Wait!" he sighed, eyes closing as he tried to get a handle on his mood.

She turned and looked on as he bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. She could see he was struggling to control his temper and she felt her own dissipate, if only a little.

He opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on her, "Ah just don' like the idea of you puttin' yerself at risk."

She could hear the concern in his voice and the rest of her angry instantly left her.

She walked over to him and took his hand, "I know you don't like it. Like I said, I don't, either. But this is something I have to do. Look, if it looks like things are about to go south I'll leave the ring. Immediately. I promise."

She raised his hand and brushed it against her cheek, "Please try not to worry."

He stared down at her and felt his gut clench. How could they have become so connected in such a short amount of time. It should have been scary but the fact was it had been the easiest thing in the world to happen.

"The second it looks like he's goin' to try somethin'," he stated firmly, "Ah'm comin' down there."

"Okay." Kimber relented, knowing when to pick and choose her battles.

She turned and started to walk off when he took hold of her hand and tugged her back towards him.

"What-" she started to say before he lifted her up into his arms and ravaged her mouth with his own.

He couldn't help himself. Couldn't stop himself, really. His anger and the depths of his feelings for her were too much for him to contain. He had to kiss her. Her only hoped he didn't scare her off.

Of course, if the way she was gripping his hair and returning his kiss, fervor-for-fervor, were an indication, she was more than okay with what was happening.

It ended all too soon as he pulled back but kept his forehead pressed against her own. Their harsh breathing was the only sounds to be heard over the otherwise silent room. He could feel her shaking and he was pretty sure he was doing a little of that himself.

He had a wicked thought of throwing her over his shoulder and walking out of the arena with her, _SmackDown _taping be damned. But he knew she'd never go for that and after what had just happened he was in a mood to fight now anyway.

"So was this our first fight?" she asked, her voice breathless.

He chuckled before leaning up to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Ah think so." he stated as he pulled back and grinned at her.

She returned the expression, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

He reluctantly lowered her to the ground and took a step back, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"I liked making up." she told him with a sweet smile.

"Oh, angel." he assured her, his voice low and rough, "We haven' even begun to make up yet."

Kimber swallowed, curious about what he had in mind. She again flashed back to their morning together and anticipation welled up inside her. She wanted more of that. Maybe even push things a little farther.

She couldn't believe how much she had come out of her shell in such little time. She was like a blossom, opening at his touch.

"Ah'm sorry for the crack." he told her, "Ah know how important yer job is to you."

"Thank you." she appreciated that.

She gave him one last smile and left the locker room.

As she made her way down to ringside she felt her nerves begin to rise. She didn't want to in the ring with Big Show anymore than Sheamus wanted her to be in the ring with Big Show. She had actually thought about asking Matt or Josh to take over for her but had quickly vetoed the idea. She could do this. She wasn't going to let anyone or thing get in her way.

As soon as she stepped out onto the stage and began to make her way down the ramp the crowd began to cheer her. A few of them even chanted her name. Clearly they had seen what had happened on _Raw_ and wanted to show her their support.

She found herself smiling, taken by their encouragement. As she reached the ring she found Josh waiting for her. He grinned and took her hand, helping up the steps and into the ring.

As he handed her the mic he leaned in and questioned, "Are you okay to do this?"

Kimber nodded, sure, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

He gave her a pat on the back and started to exit the ring. He had just gotten onto the apron when Big Show's music hit.

Kimber looked up to the entrance with a frown. She knew that somewhere back there Sheamus was watching and waiting and that made her feel a little better. She just hoped there wasn't a need for him to come down.

Big Show was grinning as he made his way down to ringside. He slipped into the ring with ease and sauntered over to Kimber. She noticed that there were a few bruises marking his body from chair shots he had received at _Survivor Series_, not to mention from the brawl he had had with Sheamus the night before.

The reporter tried to appear nonchalant, but inside she shaking.

_I'm not going to let him get to me_, she told herself over and over again_, I'm not going to let him get to me._

As the music died out Kimber jumped right in, "Big Show, everyone is buzzing about what you did to Sheamus at _Survivor Series_."

"And what did I do to Sheamus, Kimber?" the massive wrestler asked with a smirk.

"You interfered in his match with Alberto Del Rio." the reporter accused, "Why?"

"Why?" Show repeated with a grin/sneer, "Why do you think?

"For the past month that ignorant, pasty, Irish immigrant has been getting in my business." Big Show stated, "So I thought it was time I got into his."

"Which culminated in Sheamus hitting you with a steel chair thirty-one times." Kimber interjected, "Was it worth it, Big Show? And what happens now? You have to realize that Sheamus isn't going to let up on you now."

Big Show fixed his full attention on her, his features twisting into something darker, "Was it worth it? And you want to know what happens now?"

Kimber felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. An immense feeling of dread welled up inside of her.

She started to take a step back when he reached out and wrapped his massive hand around her wrist, yanking her back to his side. Even though Kimber knew it was futile to try, she still struggled against him.

Show grinned down at her, "Like I said, Sheamus has been getting into my business. Now, I'm going to get into his. You and he are pretty close, aren't ya, _angel_?"

"Big Show. . ." Kimber continued to struggle, tears beginning to prick her eyes, "Big Show, please, don't."

Suddenly the Celtic Warrior came racing down to ring side, sliding into the ring. As Show released her Sheamus got to his feet and charged at the other man. They began to plow each other with blow after blow, the crowd cheering them on.

Kimber managed to slip out of the ring. She looked up at the fight in alarm.

Seconds later an endless amount of security hit the ring and struggled to break those two up. They eventually managed to get them into separate corners and then Booker T's music hit.

"Stop!" the _SmackDown_ GM ordered as he stepped out onto the stage and began to make his way down to ringside, "Stop right now! Sheamus, Big Show, either one of you guys throw one more punch and I'll suspend the both of you."

Sheamus glared across the ring at the other man, breathing heavily. Show regarded him darkly but didn't make another move towards him.

"Sheamus," Booker T called out to the irate Irishman, "Sheamus, you've got to stop. After _Survivor Series_-that thing just totally broke down. You hit Big Show at least thirty times with that steel chair, man. He's banged up. He's bruised up right now."

"You saw what he did, Book, he deserved it." Sheamus contested, "So what is this now? Pity for the Big Show, is that what it is?"

"What about that parking lot brawl last night?" Booker challenged, "Look, Sheamus, before you do something you're gonna regret for the rest of your life-Look, tonight, I cannot let you compete."

The Celtic Warrior stared at the GM in irritation, "What?! You can' do that to me!"

Kimber looked over at him with concern. She couldn't believe Booker would do this.

Big Show began to laugh at the news. Couldn't have happened to a nicer _fella._

"I cannot let you compete tonight." Booker went on, unrelenting, "But I'll tell you what. _Survivor Series _Big Show came in and interrupted your match with Albert Del Rio. Because of that, you deserve a rematch.

"So I'll tell you what. For the World Heavyweight Championship at TLC," Booker announced, "Chairs match."

At the announcement the fans cheered and a wide grin slowly came to Sheamus' face. He clearly loved the idea of that. Big Show appeared nonchalant, as though he had steel chair matches every day.

Kimber looked back and forth between the two men and shook her head. She turned and promptly headed towards the back.

Sheamus watched her go and, sending a parting glare to the Big Show, followed after her.

"Kember!" he called out as they made their way through the backstage area.

She drew to a stop and turned, waiting for him. He approached her, studying her. She tried to appear unaffected by what the GM had said, but Sheamus knew better.

"So do ya want to talk about it?" he inquired.

"I want," she replied as she started walking again, "To get Joel. I want to interview you and get your thoughts on Booker T's decision."

Sheamus growled as she hurried off to find her cameraman. He began to pace the length of the hallway, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Why was it always like pulling teeth with that one? She had to be the most stubborn, closed-off woman he had ever met.

Kimber returned a short time later, Joel in tow. He had the camera already rolling as they approached.

"Sheamus, what are your thoughts on Booker T's decision to have you and the Big Show compete in a chairs match at TLC?"

"Ya want to know how Ah feel?" he questioned, an evil grin slowly coming to his lips, "Ah feel great, lass. Ah can' wait to get in there, with the Big Show, with a steel chair, and get me title back."

"We're clear." Joel announced, lowering his camera, "Thanks, Sheamus. Have a good night."

"I better go, too." Kimber murmured and started to head off.

"No ya don'." Sheamus took her hand and led her into a deserted hallway.

He gently turned her around and cupped her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. He studied her for a few seconds, trying to read her.

"Talk to me, Kember." he gently ordered her, "Don' go shuttin' down on me now. Not after what we did this mornin'."

Kimber felt her cheeks redden as she remembered back on their amazing morning together. What they had done. . .what she had felt. . .

"If this is goin' to happen," he went on, catching her eye, "We need to be honest wit' each other. Open up to me now."

"I can't." she found herself murmuring.

He turned away and sighed in irritation.

"Why not?" he demanded.

He couldn't understand it. How could she pull away from him now after what they had experienced?

Then it dawned on him. Maybe that was why she was doing it. Because of where they were heading.

She had to know it was eventually going to lead to him taking her to bed. That had to scare her. Maybe she felt like she had to pull back as a means to protect herself.

"I. . ." Kimber closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him as she said this next part, "I don't want you to worry about my feelings. Not when you have to face Show in a chairs match. The last thing you need to be thinking about is how I feel."

She let out a shaky sigh and tentatively wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her.

He started down at her in disbelief. He began to stroke her hair and wondered how he could have been so wrong about her.

"I just want you to be safe." she murmured against his chest.

He pulled back and shook his head, smiling tenderly, "Well you feel like gettin' out of here? Since Ah have the night off and all."

Kimber began to smile and she nodded, "Sounds like a great idea."

.

.

.

.

.

They made their way back to his hotel room a short time later. Kimber looked around his room, her eyes falling on the bed.

_His_ bed. . .

She turned around to find him leaning against the door, watching her with a intense gaze. Just the way he was looking at her made her shiver.

"Hi." she murmured as she took a step towards him.

"Hi." his voice was like velvet, soft and smooth.

He eased off the door and began to approach her. The closer he drew to her the more Kimber's anticipation was beginning to build. She wondered how far she would be able to take things. She sincerely hoped it was farther than this morning.

Ever since he had touched her she had fantasized about what it would be like to feel that warm, amazing mouth on her breast. The need to experience it was almost too much for her to bear.

He was almost to her, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek, when her cell phone went off. Sheamus came to a stop and groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Ignore it." he stated as he lowered his hand and sent her a searing gaze.

"Let me just turn it off." Kimber stated with a slight smile as she dug into her purse and pulled it out.

She looked at the phone and her eyes lit up, the reporter turning to him and announcing, "It's my mom."

Sheamus sighed in regret. He wanted to continue. Did he want to continue! But it was family and that made it important in his book.

"Better get it." he exhaled and made his way over to the bed.

He leaned back against the headboard, feet propped up and ankles crossed as he watched her answer the phone. A smile instantly tugged at his lips as he watched the way her eyes shone with happiness as she spoke to her mother.

"Mom, hi!" Kimber gushed, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, sweetie." her mother's warm voice filled her ear, "I was just wondering if you were going to be able to make it for Thanksgiving."

"Oh." Kimber's eyes flickered to Sheamus' face, the Irishman's brows knitting in silent question, "I would love to, Mom. But I'm working. I don't think I'll be able to make it for Thanksgiving."

"We get Thursday, Friday and Saturday off." the Celtic Warrior reminded her, "Ah don' see why you can' go see yer relations."

Kimber placed her hand over the mouthpiece and shrugged, "But our week together isn't over yet. That's not fair to the fans who wanted to watch a weeks worth of episodes of you."

"Ah don' want you to miss out on seeing yer family on account of me." Sheamus was adamant, "Family is important, Kember."

She looked absolutely torn on what to do. It was true that she loved her family and wanted to see them. Very much. They meant to the world to her.

But so did he.

And then she got an idea. She just hoped he would be on board with it.

She removed her hand from the phone and replied, "Can you hang on a second, Mom?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

She covered the phone again and asked him tentatively, "You wouldn't. . .I mean, you wouldn't mind if. . ."

He stood up and crossed over to her, curious, "Wouldn' mind what?"

"Well," she hedged, uncertain on how he'd take her request, "I don't know if you celebrate Thanksgiving or not-"

"Ah always celebrate getting to eat a big meal." he slowly began to grin as he realized where she was going.

Her smile came easier and she asked, "Would you like to come home with me for Thanksgiving?"

She quickly added, "It'll just be me, my mom and dad, brother, Derek, his wife, Mary, and their son, Dylan. If you don't want to, though, I completely understand and-"

He reached out and placed a finger against her lips, smirking, "Ah'd love to come home wit' you for Thanksgiving and meet yer relations."

She beamed behind his finger and uncovered the phone, "Mom, it looks like I can make it home after all."

"Wonderful!"

"Yeah." Kimber agreed, "Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, I'm bringing home a friend."

Sheamus' eyebrows quirked up at that. _Friend_ was it?

"Great, sweetheart." her mother replied enthusiastically, "Is it Josh?"

"Uh, no." Kimber explained, "It's not Josh. It's actually my friend, Sheamus."

"Sheamus." her mother sounded thoughtful, "That names sounds familiar but I can't seem to place it. Do I know him?"

"Well, actually, he's one of the wrestlers." Kimber informed her.

"Oh."

There was something in the way she said that one word that made the reporter instantly nervous. She just hoped that her mother didn't have second thoughts about okaying the visit.

"Well, I can't wait to see you and meet your friend, Sheamus." her mother went on, her tone once again cheerful, "Call us later with your flight details."

"I will." Kimber promised, "My love to you and Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Goodbye."

Kimber hung up the phone and turned, finding the Irishman looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"'Friend'?" he repeated with a slow smirk, "Is that all Ah am to ya, angel?"

Kimber found herself grinning as she eased up to him, "Oh, I don't know. I think you're pretty friendly."

His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer. She came up on tip toe and tilted her head back, looking up at him with a charming smile.

"Ah can be pretty friendly right now." he murmured, "If you want."

Oh she wanted all right.

He started to lift her high into his arms when her phone went off again. This time he growled as he sat her on her feet and Kimber couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry." she apologized as she hurried to answer it.

"If it's yer Da tell 'em Ah said 'hello' and to please get off the phone so's that Ah can kiss his daughter." Sheamus sighed as he once again took a seat on his bed.

Laughing, Kimber answered the phone.

She listened for a few moments before her smile faded away, concern taking it's place. At her expression the Irishman instantly stood and went to her side.

"Kember?" he asked in worry.

She held a hand up and listened for a few more moments before answering, "Okay. Okay, I understand. I'll be right there."

She hung up and turned to him, disappointed.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"That was Kaitlyn." Kimber sighed, "Layla was in a match with Eve and that witch knocked her off the apron after it was over. They think she might have broken her ankle when she hit the ground.

"Kaitlyn wanted to know if I could go to the emergency room and stay with her, then help her get back to the hotel." Kimber sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. She's become a really good friend of mine-"

"No, Ah understand." Sheamus told her, "You go to her. Just call me and let me know how she's doin'."

"I will." the reporter gave him one last, regretful look before kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

Sheamus slumped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. While he was sorry Layla had been hurt, he couldn't help but be annoyed by her timing.

His mind went back to her phone call and worry began to pool in his stomach.

He was actually going to meet her family.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. This was a huge step.

Kimber had played it off like it was no big deal, but to him it was. A very big deal. Family was everything to him and more than anything he wanted to make a good impression on them.

He couldn't help but wonder who they were and what they were like. If they were anything like Kimber he was sure he'd like them instantly.

What if they weren't up to meeting a big, redheaded Irishman who liked to fight? What if they didn't like him?

.

.

.

.

.

Wednesday afternoon found Sheamus at a signing at a local auto show. Fans were lined up almost out the door to get a chance to talk to the Superstar, along with getting an autograph and picture.

Kimber was hanging back with Joel, taking it all in with a bright smile. She was so proud of him. The way he treated each and every fan as though they were something special. The way he talked to everyone, trying to making their experience as personable as possible. It was such a sight to behold.

A little boy, about eight or nine, approached the table. He had red, spiky hair, a red beard and was wearing one of Sheamus' 'Brogue Kick Hooligan' t-shirts. The moment the Celtic Warrior saw him he threw back his head and laughed.

"Class!" he stated as he stood up and shook the young boy's hand, "How are ya, fella? Ah love yer hair! Ah wish Ah could get mine to look that good."

The boy beamed with pride, his day clearly made, "Thanks, Sheamus."

Sheamus signed an autograph for him, took a picture, and told him goodbye.

"You were really great with him." Kimber stated as she approached the table.

"Ah, well, he was a great lad." Sheamus grinned up at her.

A murmur rose up from the crowd and Sheamus and Kimber looked for a cause. Sheamus' smile instantly died and he felt anger begin to rise up in his chest. Kimber looked over at him in worry.

"Oh no." she breathed.

The Big Show had entered the building. Grinning hugely, he began to make his way through the crowd and towards the table. As he walked people began to pull out their cell phones and record the scene, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Good afternoon there, _fella_." Show greeted him.

"What are ya doin' here, Show?" Sheamus asked quietly, trying to keep a tight leash on his temper.

He didn't want to start something there. Not with all the kids around. But he was prepared to throw hands with the arsehole should the need arise.

Show came to a stop about ten feet from the table. He was still grinning slyly.

"Just thought I'd come to look at the cars." he announced as he searched the room, "Maybe get an autograph and a picture."

"If you want an autograph Ah'll be happy to sign yer face wit' me fist." Sheamus threatened.

"Ooh!" the crowd chorused, a few of them cheering and chanting Sheamus' man.

He paid them no heed, though, his attention fully on the large man before him.

"Please don't do this." Kimber spoke up, "Not here. Somebody could get hurt."

"Oh somebody is gonna get hurt, Kimber." Show nodded in Sheamus' direction, "Your boyfriend, to be exact."

"Ya want to take it outside?" Sheamus asked as he began to walk around the table.

"Sheamus, no!" Kimber stepped in front of him, hands on his chest, "Please don't do this. Not here. Wait until TLC. You can have your chance then."

He looked down at her pleading face, conflicted. He wasn't one to back down from a fight. But she did have a point. There was a time and place for everything and this wasn't the place for what he wanted to do to the Big Show.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. He hated the fact that he had to relent. Especially when everything in him was screaming for him to fight.

"Yer right." he opened his eyes and told her, not happy to admit it, "This isn't the place."

His gaze landed on the massive wrestler and constricted, "Yer time is comin', Show. But not here."

"I just wanted to tell you it's not too late to back out." Big Show informed him.

"Not a chance." Sheamus grinned, "Ah'll see ya at TLC."

"It's your funeral." Show snorted and walked away.

It wasn't until he was out of the room that Kimber allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She and Sheamus looked at one another, sharing a long stead gaze. She knew what this had cost him but she couldn't have been more proud of him for doing the right thing.

She placed a hand on his chest and offered him a small smile. He returned it as he reached out and patted her hand.

"Sheamus-" she began but he cut her off.

"Ah know what yer gonna say, Kember." he told her quietly.

She leaned up, bringing her face close to his, and murmured with conviction, "Kick his ass at TLC."

The Celtic Warrior began to grin. That was his girl!

"Look at ya, you hooligan." he laughed jovially, patting her on the back.

She grinned and moved out of the way, allowing him to continue the signing.

"Okay, who's next?" he stated as he pulled away and returned to his seat.

Kimber walked back over to Joel, who was still rolling.

"I got all of it." the cameraman stated, eye still glued to the viewfinder, "It's gonna make a hell of a segment on the show."

"Great." Kimber retorted dryly.

A man, about twenty-five or so with long, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, stepped up to the table and handed Sheamus a picture.

"Hey, fella." the Irishman greeted him warmly, "How are ya today?"

"Great, thanks." the guy stated.

Sheamus took the picture and began to sign it, "So who would you like me to make this out to?"

"Uh, Jackson." the man said, his gaze wandering over to where Kimber was talking with Joel.

"That's Kimberlynn Gentry, right?" he asked.

Something about his tone of voice caught Sheamus' attention. He finished signing the picture and studied the younger man carefully.

"Yeah." he muttered, pensive, "She's wit' me."

The man turned back to him in surprise and the wrestler clarified, "She's followin' me around for the week for her show."

Jackson once again fixed his gaze on her and sighed, "She's beautiful. Even more beautiful in person."

"Here ya go. Thanks for comin' out, fella." Sheamus stated as he handed the picture back.

The fan took it but didn't move aside. Instead he leaned over and asked quietly, "Is she seeing anyone?"

_Yeah. Me_. Sheamus wanted to tell him.

"Ah don' think it's any of my business." he said pointedly, hoping the guy with take the hint.

"Oh. Sure. Sure." Jackson slipped the photo into a folder and started to walk away, "Thanks again, Sheamus."

"Yeah." Sheamus all but growled before turning his attention to the next fan in line.

". . .So I think we should follow it up with an interview with Sheamus." Kimber was saying to Joel, "Get his take on what Big Show did."

"Sounds good." Joel agreed.

"Excuse me."

They turned, noticing a man with long brown hair standing behind them. He was staring intently at Kimber.

"Yes?" she asked with uncertainty, disliking the way he was looking at her.

"Kimberlynn Gentry." even the way he said her name made her feel uneasy.

"Yes. Hello." Kimber nodded, hoping he would go away.

"So, Kimber," Joel jumped in, trying to make the guy think they were in the middle of something, "I think we should get the shot-"

"You are so beautiful." the fan stated, taking a step closer.

"Thank you." Kimber murmured, trying to remain polite but not wanting to encourage him in any way, "That's very kind of you. If you'll excuse me, though, I just need to go over a few things with my cameraman."

As she started to turn away he reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm. Kimber instantly spun around, trying to yank free from his hold. The crazed look in his eyes frightened her more than his grip on her.

"Hang on a second." Jackson laughed nervously, "Just talk to me for a minute."

"Let me go!" she all but shrieked as she fought to free herself.

"Hey, I just want to talk to you!" the guy yelled, eyes flashing, "Can't you take a minute to spend a little time with a big fan of yours?"

"Let her go." Joel started to make a break for him when suddenly a large, pale hand got there first.

The hand grabbed a hold of the man's wrist and wrenched his hand free. He was spun around and came face-to-face with a very fearsome Sheamus.

"What's yer problem?" he asked in a low voice, "Can' you take 'no' for an answer?"

"I just wanted her to sign an autograph. Maybe take a picture." the man spat, trying to pull free, "It's the least she could do. Come on, man, she owes me!"

"She doesn' owe you shite." the Celtic Warrior growled as he shoved the man towards oncoming security, "Here, take him. Hold him until the police come."

"Police?!" the guy screamed, "What for? I didn't do anything to her."

"But Ah'm sure you would have, if you'd had the chance." Sheamus accused.

The security led the man away, Jackson protesting the entire way.

The wrestler turned back to Kimber, hands on her shoulders as he checked her over.

"You okay?" he questioned her gently.

Kimber nodded, although she was still shaken up over the encounter.

"Have you received any more letters?" Sheamus asked and she shook her head.

"No, no they go through the company now." she told him, "I was told that two more were sent. The cops looked into them but they haven't turned up any leads. In fact, they were mailed in Connecticut."

"That was smart of him." Sheamus replied grudgingly, "Sendin' ' em from the same state the WWE is based at."

"Crazy, not stupid." Kimber murmured, shivering involuntarily.

"Do you wonder if that was him?" the Irishman bobbed his head towards the direction security had taken Jackson, "Because if it was, Ah wish Ah would have gotten a few more minutes wit' him. Alone."

Kimber reached out and placed a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze, "I don't. He didn't mention anything from the notes."

"He didn' have much time to." Sheamus reminded her.

Kimber shook her head, "No, I just don't think it was him. The man who sent this letters-he. . .there's something poetic about him. Something smooth, as crazy as that might sound. That guy? He was aggressive, pushy."

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, "I don't know. I don't think I'm explaining it right."

He took in her weary expression and suggested, "Why don' Ah get you out of here."

"No." Kimber opened her eyes and shook her head, "No, I want to stay. You haven't finished with the signing yet."

"You sure?" he offered a charming smile, "Say the word and we'll leave."

"No, we should stay." Kimber wasn't about to let that creep run her off.

"Okay." the Celtic Warrior reluctantly left her side and returned to the table.

Kimber turned back to Joel and announced with a sigh, "Joel, lets get back to work."


	14. Part Thirteen: Giving Thanks

Kimber looked over at Sheamus, unable to keep the smile off of her lips. He glanced her way and grinned, giving her a wink.

She let out a happy sigh and turned, staring out over the darkened sky as they made their way to Colorado. Here it was, almost four in the morning, and yet she was wide awake. She imagined she was too keyed up to sleep.

"So you said yer Da was goin' to meet us?" the Irishman inquired and Kimber began to frown.

"Yeah." she shook her head and sighed, "I told him not to bother. That we could get to the cabin just fine, but Daddy insisted."

Sheamus reached out and stroked her cheek, murmuring, "He just wants to make sure you get in all right. Ah'd do the same thing."

She took his hand and kissed it before smiling.

They were silent for several moments before the Celtic Warrior asked quietly, "Have you told them about what's been goin' on wit' you?"

She didn't need him to clarify, she knew what he meant. The letters and her encounter with that fan the day before.

She sighed. The police had questioned the guy. He had stuck to his story that he was just an overzealous fan who had gotten carried away. They had even searched his house, but hadn't found anything.

Sheamus wasn't so sure he wasn't the man who had been sending her letters, but Kimber truly believed that aside from being a creep the guy was innocent.

"No." she stated, "I don't want to worry them incase this turns out to be nothing. If the police manage to find him then I'll tell them the whole story. But for right now I just want to keep quiet about it."  
Sheamus didn't like that idea. At all. But he respected her wishes to remain silent.

It wasn't long before they landed. They eventually got off the plane and began to make their way through the terminal and towards the baggage claim. They collected their luggage and began to make their way towards the exit.

As they walked Kimber keep peeking over at him. Though he tried to appear calm, she could see the apprehension in his blue eyes.

She drew to a stop before him, smiling tenderly before giving him a hug, "Don't be nervous."

He returned the embrace and sighed, "Ah'm not. Not really."

They pulled back and she smirked, "Liar."

He chuckled, playfully ruffling her hair, "All right, maybe just a little."

She crooked a finger at him, getting him to lean down. She planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

"My dad is awesome." she assured him, "You'll love him."  
"Ah have no doubt of that, lass." Sheamus stated and they once again began to walk.

The thing was, that's what he was most nervous about. He was afraid he couldn't measure up.

They were almost to the entrance when they found an older man in his mid-fifties, gray touched brown hair and the same green eyes as Kimber's, his hidden behind wire-framed glasses, standing there and waiting.

The moment she saw him Kimber dropped her bags and ran towards him. He smiled, something Sheamus imagined came easy to him, and scooped his daughter up into a tight hug.

"Look at you." he beamed as he held her close, "You look just beautiful, mud pie."

He pulled back and gave her a kiss, staring down at her like she was the most precious thing in his world.

Sheamus approached, her bags with his, and waiting to be introduced.

"Daddy, this is Sheamus." Kimber stated proudly, "Sheamus, this is my dad, Brian."

"Good to meet you, son." Brian reached out and gave him a hearty handshake.

"Good to meet you, too, sir." Sheamus grinned, instantly at ease with the man.

He looked down at Kimber and asked with a grin, "'Mud pie'?"

Her father laughed and started to answer when the reporter injected, "Never mind. It's a long, boring story."

"I'll tell you about it later." Brian stated in a stage whisper, earning a playful swipe from his daughter.

Laughing, he put an arm around her shoulders and led the way outside.

Sheamus walked after, breathing in the crisp, cool air. He was glad that he had remembered to wear his warm jacket. He figured he was going to need it.

Brian helped Sheamus put the bags in the back and the three climbed into the SUV. They were soon heading out in the predawn towards the outskirts of Denver.

"So Kember told me yer an architect." Sheamus spoke up and Brian nodded.

"Daddy built our house." Kimber said proudly.

"Do you strictly do homes?" the Irishman questioned.

"No, mainly buildings." Brian spoke up, "My firm's done quite a few of them in Denver. Ours is the only home I've ever built."

He began to smile, going on, "Kimber tells me that your home is quite something."

"It's beautiful." Kimber interjected.

"I'd love to see pictures of it sometime." Brian stated.

"Ah'll be happy to send ya some." Sheamus told him, smiling at the reporter, "But Ah'm afraid it's not the palace yer daughter might have made it out to be."

"He's being modest, Daddy." Kimber stated, "His home is stunning."

Sheamus ducked his head and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kimber, stop embarrassing the young man." her father chastised her good-naturedly.

"Sorry." Kimber glanced back at him and smiled.

"It's all right, angel-err, Kember." the wrestler quickly corrected himself.

He saw her father's eyes glance over at him in the rearview mirror, a knowing smile tugging on his lips.

Sheamus breathed an inward sigh of relief. Well it looked like her Da had no problems with the likes of him dating his darlin' daughter. One down. Now the rest of the family to go.

It wasn't long before they turned off down a long, winding country road. The closer they got to the Gentry's cabin the more Kimber kept checking for his reaction.

She felt herself beaming as Sheamus finally took sight of their cabin. His eyes widened, his mouth falling open in awe.

When she had said 'cabin' he had figured some quaint little out of the way log cabin in the woods. Not this amazing, two story log palace.

"Wow." he shook his head in wonder, "Yer home is beautiful, Mr. Gentry."

"Brian, son." Brian gently corrected, "And thank you."

They pulled up to the house and Brian cut the engine. The three got out and began to collect the bags.

"Derek, Mary and Dylan are staying in the guest house out back." Brian told the pair as they quietly slipped into the house, "Kimber, why don't you show Sheamus to Derek's old room. You, of course, will take yours."

"All right. Thanks, Daddy." Kimber planted a kiss on his cheek and started to lead the Irishman up the stairs to the second floor, her father following after them.

"Thank ya, sir." Sheamus reached out and shook the man's hand.

"I'll see you kids in the morning." Brian told him with a warm smile before retiring to his bedroom.

Kimber continued on down the hall, stopping at the last door. She turned to him and grinned, opening it.

"Here ya go." she whispered, "Derek's bed might be a little too small, though."

"No problem." Sheamus murmured as he joined her in the doorway, "If it is, Ah'll just have to sleep wit' you."

Kimber blushed, but she couldn't keep from smiling. It was a tempting offer, after all.

She backed out of the doorway and motioned for him to go on in. Sheamus stepped inside before turning back to her.

"Goodnight." he murmured.

"Goodnight." Kimber repeated.

The Irishman leaned down and, grinning mischievously, tapped his lips with his finger. Kimber giggled softly and reached out, giving him a warm kiss.

His arms were instantly around her, lifting her high up and tightly against his chest. He deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to taste her. Kimber practically purred as she returned the embrace.

When the kiss was over both were left shaking. Sheamus set her on her feet and Kimber reluctantly backed away from him.

"See you in the morning." she practically purred as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

He wanted to follow after her. Did he want to follow after her. But he was in her parents' house and he figured they wouldn't take too kindly to him exiting their daughter's bedroom in the morning.

He turned and looked around Derek's old room in interest. It was a typical teenage boy's room. Sports posters and swimsuit models adorned the wall. Sheamus only halfheartedly looked at the models. The truth was, the woman in the next room did more for him than these ladies.

He wandered over to the bookshelf and felt a grin perk his lips. Sitting on the shelf were two pictures.

The first was of Kimber and Derek. They had to have been about three and five, he would have guessed.

Derek appeared to have his sister's dark brown hair but none of the green eyes she and her father shared. His were a deep blue.

It was Halloween. The boy was dressed up like a cowboy. He was beaming brightly and holding up his bag, filled to the brim with delicious treats.

But Sheamus' gaze was solely locked on Kimber.

Springy dark brown curls flowed around her head and shoulders. She was smiling shyly at the camera, dressed as a little black kitten. Furry black ears peaked out of her curls and she was holding her long, furry black tail in both of her hands. She had painted on whiskers and a pink nose.

He chuckled, taking her in. He felt his heart melt and he had a wicked idea to start calling her 'kitten'.

He went to the next picture and his grin deepened. She looked about fourteen, her brother, he guessed, sixteen or seventeen. They were dressed in formal wear, heading to a dance of some kind.

She was beaming at the camera. Her hair was piled on top of her head with little curls falling along her face. She was dressed in a blue gown, shiny and flaring around her knees.

His hand reached out, his thumb stroking her picture as he stared at it pensively.

He wished he had known her then.

Sheamus turned away and went for his case, kneeling down to unzip it. He better try and get some sleep. He wanted to be at his best when he met her family in the morning.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber slipped out of her room around eight that morning. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a green sweater, hair pulled back in a ponytail, she felt refreshed and excited to see the other members of her family.

She walked over to Derek's door and knocked, calling out softly, "Sheamus? Are you awake?"

The door opened immediately and the reporter found herself smiling. His hair was laying across his forehead. He was decked out in a deep blue knit shirt that made his blue eyes pop and a pair of dark denim jeans. He was grinning but Kimber could see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do Ah look okay?" he asked, scrubbing a hand over his hair.

"Don't worry." she told him as she took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, "You look amazing. But then again you could look amazing wearing anything. They're going to love you."

He allowed her to lead him down the back stairs and towards the kitchen. As they drew closer he could hear Brian talking to another man while a little boy's voice called for his mother.

They came to the entrance of the kitchen and Kimber gave him a bright smile before leading the way inside.

"Hey." she greeted casually.

Sheamus watched as Brian, an older woman who looked like an older version of Kimber, only with blue eyes, a young man who he recognized instantly as Derek and a young woman, pretty with long, auburn hair and warm brown eyes, look towards the entranceway in happiness.

"Aunt Ember!" a little voice called as a child of about four came racing around the island and towards her.

He had reddish-brown hair and his father's blue eyes. Also, it appeared that the child was missing his first tooth.

Little Dylan started to run towards her when he spotted Sheamus standing behind her. He quickly bypassed his aunt and instead launched himself at the wrestler, wrapping his little arms around his leg.

"Shay-moose!" he cheered happily, garnering laughter from the adults.

"Wow." Kimber huffed with feint annoyance, "Looks like I've been replaced."

Dylan looked over his shoulder and asked her, "Is he my present?"

That got another round of laughter.

Sheamus picked up the little boy, instantly charmed by the child, "Hello, fella. Ah'm sorry to say that Ah'm not yer present, but that don' mean we can' be best pals while Ah'm here, all right?"

"Okay." Dylan turned to Kimber and reached out his arms, "Hug, Aunt Ember!"

"Come here, you little monster." Kimber grabbed the little boy and held him to her in a long hug.

Sheamus leaned back and tenderly took in the scene. There clearly was a lot of love in this house.

He watched as she eventually put him down and turned to embrace her mother. The older woman held her daughter tightly to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." she told Kimber warmly.

As she pulled back Derek came forward.

"Come here, mud pie!" her brother called out before lifting her into his arms for a big hug.

"Hey, bro." she greeted him, returning the embrace, "How are you?"

"Same old, same old." he grinned down at her, "Life of a newspaper man and all that."

She pulled back and turned to hug her sister-in-law, "Hi, Mary."

"Hi, doll." Mary hugged her tightly, "Welcome home. We sure did miss you."

"Same here." Kimber stated, heartfelt.

She turned and motioned for Sheamus to come forward.

"Everyone." she announced as she took his hand, "This is Sheamus O'Shaunessy. Sheamus, you already met my dad."

"Thanks again for picking us up." the Irishman grinned at the older man.

"Think nothing of it." Brian waved his hand.

"Sheamus, this is my mom, Elise." Kimber presented her mother.

Elise came forward and extended her hand, a small smile on her lips, "Sheamus."

Sheamus shook her hand and offered warmly, "Thank you for invitin' me to share Thanksgiving wit' you, Mrs. Gentry."

"Think nothing of it." Elise murmured as she released him and took a step back.

Sheamus took in her hesitant nature and tried not to let it get to him. Maybe she was just shy.

"This is my brother, Derek." Kimber grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him forward.

"Good to finally meet you." Derek stated as he shook the other man's hand, "Hell of a fan."

"Daddy." Dylan sang out.

"Daddy's sorry." Derek stated, the group laughing.

"Did Ah hear you right?" Sheamus questioned, "Yer a reporter, too?"

"For the _Denver Times_." Derek clarified, "Sports section."

Sheamus' eyebrows raised, "Ah'd love to talk football wit' ya later."

"You're on." Derek chuckled.

Mary came forward, the young woman smiling shyly, "Welcome, Sheamus. I'm Derek's wife, Mary."

"Good to meet ya, Mary." Sheamus shook her hand, "Ah've heard a lot of good things about you from Kember."

"Why don't you all retire to the living room," Elise stated as she got back to making breakfast, "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

"I'll help, Mom." Kimber rolled up her sleeves and started to jump in.

"Me, too." Mary joined them.

"Is there anythin' Ah can do?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh!" Elise looked over at him in surprise, "Um, no. No, but thank you, Sheamus. Why don't you join the guys in the living room. We'll call when it's ready."

Dylan came forward and grabbed Sheamus' finger, trying to tug him out of the room, "Come on, Shay-moose. I wanna play Hot Wheels."

"Well if you ladies'll excuse me." Sheamus grinned as he started to leave the room, "Ah have a very important date wit' some cars."

He followed the child into the living room, taking note of the hundreds of little toy cars that littered the floor.

He hunkered down with the boy and began to drive cars around the floor while Brian and Derek sat on the couch and watched.

"So how was your flight?" Derek questioned.

"Early." Sheamus sighed, earning a chuckle from the guys.

Mary peeked out the door at them before making her way back in to the kitchen.

"Whew." she murmured as she fanned herself with a dishtowel, "I love my husband. I do. But that man. . ."

Kimber laughed at her sister-in-law, "He is kinda cute, isn't he?"

"'Kinda'?" Mary fixed her with a stare, "Honey, he is an Adonis."

"And he's a wrestler?" Elise murmured lightly, her attention on the pancakes she was cooking on the griddle.

"Yes." Kimber glanced over at her mother, "And a very successful one. He's been both WWE Champion and World Heavyweight Champion."

"Hmm." the older woman replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, what is it, Mom?" Kimber asked as she began to set the table, "You've been _painfully_ polite since we got here."

"It's nothing." Elise stated as she began to place the pancakes on a large serving plate.

"Mom, don't lie." Mary looked over from cooking scrambling eggs and accused her with a smile.

Elise sighed, turning to face her daughter, "It's just that he's a _wrestler_."

"Yeah." Kimber shrugged, "So?"

"His job is to beat people up." her mother flinched, "It's just so violent."  
"He _wrestles_, Mom." Kimber explained, "Men. In a ring. It's what he does.

"And besides," she went on, feeling defensive, "He's always been there for me when I needed him."

"It's true." Mart spoke up, "I've watched the shows. It's sweet, the way he looks after her. Mom, it's obvious that he really cares about her."

Kimber sent her sister-in-law a grateful look. Mary gave her a wink and went back to cooking the eggs.

"He's actually very gentle." she stated with a soft smile as she stepped up to her mother, "And thoughtful. And he has such kindness."

"I'm sure he's very nice." her mother still didn't look all that convinced.

Kimber sighed and turned away in annoyance. If only she'd give him at least half a chance. She'd see what a remarkable man he was.

She peeked out the door and smiled, watching as Dylan ran his cars up and down Sheamus wide shoulders and arms. The Irishman was sitting there patiently, talking to her father and brother.

"So you must get to see a lot of great games." Sheamus was saying to Derek.

"Yeah, it has it's perks." the younger man agreed, "I even got to cover the Superbowl last year, it was great."

"Do ya follow rugby at all?"

"I just started watching it a couple of months ago." Derek nodded, "I'm getting to be big fan."

A man after his own heart, Sheamus thought with a grin.

"Shay-moose?" Dylan absently asked as he drove his truck across the Irishman's muscular thigh, "Are you really going to beat up the Big Show with a chair?"

Sheamus looked over at Derek and Brian with hesitance.

"They said on TV that you were." Dylan looked up at him, "But Mommy and Daddy said I can't watch it."

"Yer mother and Da are probably right." Sheamus replied carefully, "It's best you don' watch that."

"But why are you doing it?" Dylan asked, big blue eyes innocent.

"Hey, buddy," Derek interjected, "Why don't you show Sheamus your action figures."

"Yeah!" Dylan jumped up and raced out of the room, question instantly forgotten.

"Thanks." Sheamus told the other man, "Ah wasn't sure what to say to him."

"Don't worry about it." Derek told him good-naturedly.

"I can't begin to understand your situation." Brian cleared his throat and spoke up, "But I want you to know that I wish you the best at TLC. And I hope you stay safe."

"Thank you." Sheamus told him sincerely.

"And kick the Big Show's ass." Derek added with a chuckle.

"Hear hear!" Brian agreed, the three men laughing.

"Now that Ah can promise ya." Sheamus guaranteed.

Dylan came running back in, holding a Sheamus action figure.

"Do you like my Shay-moose man?" the child questioned, handing it over.

"Ah, class!" Sheamus beamed as he took the figure from the child, "Wow, look at that."

He held it up to his face and asked the boy, "Do you think it looks like me?"

"Yeah." Dylan giggled.

"Breakfast, guys." Kimber announced as she stepped into the living room.

That got them instantly to their feet and the small group made their way into the kitchen. They began to get situated around the table, putting pancakes, eggs and bacon onto their plates.

"This smells wonderful, Mrs. Gentry." Sheamus smiled over at Kimber's mother.

"Thank you." Elise nodded, offering him a faint smile.

Kimber caught his eye and shrugged, frowning slightly. He gave her an understanding nod, though, silently letting her know it was all right.

"Hey, mud pie, pass the toast." Derek called across the table to his sister.

"Here you go." Kimber passed the breadbasket to her sibling.

When she turned back she found Sheamus looking at her with that same confused smile.

"Why do they call you 'mud pie'?" he again asked her.

"Never mind." Kimber fixed him with a grin.

"Ah will find out." he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

She simply grinned at him before taking a bite of her eggs.

"So I hear we get you two for the next three days." Brian looked pleased by that news.

"Yeah." Kimber sighed wistfully, "Then it's back on the road. Sheamus has a house show in West Virginia."

"Must be tiring." Mary spoke up, "Always having to be on the road."

"And so far from home." Brian added.

Sheamus nodded, frowning slightly, "It can be rough, sure."

His eyes darted to Kimber and he added with a hint of a smile, "But the people ya travel wit' make it worth it."

"We're like a little family, in a way." Kimber explained, adding after she thought a moment, "Well some of us. I wouldn't exactly call Alberto Del Rio or Big Show 'family'."

"Amen to that." Sheamus sighed before taking a healthy bite of his pancake.

He closed his eyes and chewed, practically in Heaven.

"Ya certainly don' get home cooked food like this on the road." he stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Amen to that." Kimber repeated regretfully.

"Well eat up." Elise told them, "There's plenty more where that came from."

Breakfast soon ended and Sheamus rose, collecting the dishes.

Elise watched as he took them over to the sink and started to run the water.

"Sheamus," she stood up, "That's really nice of you but you don't have to do that. You're a guest."

"Me mother always told me a guest should show their appreciate to their hosts." he grinned over his shoulder at her, "And Ah'd like to start by doin' the dishes."

Kimber took her mother's plate, giving her a knowing smile before she joined the Irishman at the sink.

"I'll dry if you wash." she volunteered.

"Yer on." Sheamus nodded.

"Come along, dear." Brian smiled as he slipped an arm around his wife's shoulders and led the reluctant woman out of the room.

The rest of the family made their way out of the kitchen, leaving the pair alone.

As they did the chores Sheamus turned to her, "Ah like yer family."

"They like you, too." Kimber beamed up at him, "Dylan especially."

"He's a great lad." the wrestler rinsed a plate and handed it to her.

He went to wash the next one when he hedged, "Ah'm not too sure yer mother fancies me, though."

Kimber finished drying the plate, setting it in the cabinet. She turned back to him, fidgeting with the dishtowel.

"She's just overprotective of me." she tried to be diplomatic, "I'm the youngest, after all. And her only daughter. She really does mean well."

"Ah can understand her wantin' to watch over ya." the wrestler murmured as he looked at her intently.

Kimber leaned up and closed her eyes. He met her halfway, meeting her in a long, thorough kiss.

"Oh, excuse me!" Mary gasped as she walked into the kitchen and spotted them.

Sheamus and Kimber instantly pulled apart, watching as she hurried out of the room. They looked at one another and began to laugh.

"Think they'll still buy that Ah'm just a friend?" he asked her with a wink.

"Nope." Kimber giggled, "I definitely think the cat's out of the bag now."

.

.

.

.

.

Shortly after breakfast Elise, Mary and Kimber got started on making the Thanksgiving meal. Sheamus insisted on helping out, proving to be quite the asset in the kitchen. Elise was both surprised and thankful for his help.

She was so grateful that she even gave him a hug, startling the large man. He looked over the top of the woman's head to find Kimber watching him with a wide grin.

It was soon time to eat and they took their places around the table in the dinning room. They clasped hands as Brian said grace.

"Uh, if ya don' mind," Sheamus spoke up when Mr. Gentry had finished, "Ah'd like to say a blessing. It's one me family usually says at every get together."

"Please." Brian motioned for him to go on.

"May love and laughter light yer days, and warm yer heart and home." he began, "May good and faithful friends be yers, wherever you may roam. May peace and plenty bless yer world with joy that long endures. May all life's passing seasons bring the best to you and yers."

"Oh, Sheamus." Elise breathed, touched, "That was beautiful. Thank you."

The Irishman began to beam and they started to eat.

"Pass the rolls, mud pie." Derek requested.

"Okay, that's it." Sheamus stated as he sat down his knife and fork, "This has been killin' me since we got here. Ah got to know why you call her 'mud pie'."

Brian, Elise and Derek began to laugh as Kimber's face reddened.

"Who wants to tell it?" Brian asked as he grinned around the table.

"Oh, not me." Kimber sang out before taking a drink of her wine.

"I'll do it." Elise turned her attention to Sheamus and began, "When Kimber was about Dylan's age we had an enormous Thanksgiving dinner here. Everyone from both sides of the family came.

"Anyway, while we were preparing the meal it started to rain." she went on, "None of us thought anything of it until it was time to eat and I called everyone to the table."

She looked over at her daughter lovingly, "Well, everyone came but Kimber. We were frantic. We started looking all over, inside the house and out.

"Brain and I eventually found her at the edge of the yard, behind the pine trees, sitting on the ground with a pie tin, soaked and covered in mud. Oh, she was a mess! Her hair, her white party dress. Mud head-to-toe.

"I wanted to be so mad at her-she had scared me to death after all. But she had the sweetest smile on her little face." Elise laughed, "And she had told us she wanted to make us dessert."

The table hooted and Kimber slumped down in her seat.

"And she's been 'mud pie' ever since." Brian added.

"Ah see." Sheamus smiled evilly over at her, "Wait till Ah tell the fellas back at the WWE."

"I will pay you to keep quiet." Kimber began to giggle.

"Mom, don't we have a picture of her some where?" Derek couldn't help but tease.

"Ah want a copy of that before Ah leave." Sheamus stated, earning another round of laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber sat on her bed, reading glasses perched on her nose later that night. She was hunched over her laptop, editing together her newest episode of _One Week With_. . .

It was definitely a gorilla project, she couldn't help but think with a smirk. What with her handheld camera and Sony Vegas Pro she was using on the computer to edit it.

But, she had to admit, she liked it. She had gotten some great footage of Sheamus and the guys playing football in the backyard. She still giggled over the part where Sheamus had used Dylan as the ball, carrying the little boy around as he squealed with delight.

Plus she had gotten some great family stories from him. It had drawn her to him all the more.

There was a knock on her door followed by it opening and the very man she had just been watching entering.

He closed the door and made his way over to the bed, watching the footage on the computer. He began to chuckle as he watched himself pick Dylan up as though he were a football and take off across the yard.

"You really made his day, you know." Kimber glanced over at him with a soft smile before turning her attention back to the screen.

"He's a great lad." Sheamus stated as he took a seat behind her on the bed.

His eyes traveled from the computer to the back of her neck. With her hair pulled up in a ponytail he was afforded a healthy eyeful of skin.

He licked his lips, a devilish smile beginning to form on his mouth. He leaned forward, his nose brushing against her flesh and causing her to jump slightly.

He inhaled deeply, a rumbling coming up from deep in his throat. Vanilla, lavender and something wholly fresh and completely Kimber.

Kimber turned her head slightly and giggled; his mustache and beard were tickling her neck!

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah wanna see if you taste as good as ya smell." Sheamus took another deep breath, "Can Ah taste ya, angel?"

Kimber felt a shiver run down her spin and her eyes darted to the door. Yep, it was closed all right.

She could only nod, her voice suddenly leaving her. Sheamus needed no other encouragement and his lips rubbed against the back of her neck. They parted as his tongue came out to lave at her flesh.

"You do taste as good as ya smell." he murmured against her skin.

He continued to nip and kiss her neck, suckling the flesh there. Kimber felt her eyes slide shut, her head tilting back in abandon. Oh this man's mouth.

She found herself being turned around and it wasn't long before her lips met his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened.

"I should really. . .go back to. . .work." she breathed against his lips in between kisses.

"You work too hard." he tenderly chastised her as he pulled back.

He removed her reading glasses, looking them over with interest, "Ah didn' know you wore glasses."

"I only need them for reading, really." Kimber explained, "Eye strain."

He put them on and gave her a grin. He looked so handsome and quite studious.

"Ah want to read you." he told her as he pulled her close.

Kimber went to him with a giggle and they shared another kiss.

She eventually pulled away, though, and sighed, "I really should get this episode finished."

He relented with a huff, taking her glasses off. He perched them back on her face, gently sliding them up her nose. She grinned and turned around, getting back to work.

She hit a few keys on the keyboard when she paused, her brows knitting together.

"What is it?" Sheamus inquired.

"This file. It won't open." she murmured, hitting a few more keystrokes.

"Let me try." he stated as he reached around and picked up the laptop.

"Oh, I don't know." Kimber was hesitant.

He gave her a smirk and reminded, "I was an IT lad, remember."

She leaned back and let him work, her fingers knotting in worry. She watched on as he began to type away on the computer, his expression thoughtful.

After a few minutes he began to grin and he turned the laptop around to show her. The media file she couldn't open before was now playing effortlessly.

"There ya go, lass." he announced as he handed it back to her.

She sat it on the bed and turned back to him, in awe, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ah have a degree in Computer Technology from the University of Ireland." the wrestler clarified.

Kimber grinned, "Beauty, brawn _and_ brains."

"Yeah." Sheamus sighed, puffing out his chest, "Ah'm the total package."

"You really are." the reporter murmured, heart in her eyes.

Sheamus' face began to redden in embarrassment and she used that opportunity to lean over and kiss him.

He cupped her cheeks, returning the embrace before pulling back.

"Back to work?" he asked sadly and she nodded.

"Back to work." she confirmed.

He planted a kiss on the end of her nose, earning a giggle from her, and reluctantly climbed off of the bed and left her to it.

She watched after him with a sigh, shaking her head in wonder. He truly was incredible.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber finished uploading the video and turned off the laptop. She rose from the bed with a groan and stretched, moving her head from side-to-side to work out the kinks. She looked over at the clock and sighed. Not bad for almost an hour's work.

She slowly began to smile as she made her way from the room. Now it was on to quality time with her family and Sheamus.

As she made her way down the steps and towards the hall she noticed that her parents, Derek and Mary were standing in the doorway to the living room, smiling and murmuring about something.

"What's going on?" Kimber questioned as she drew near.

"Shh." her mother shushed her softly and waved her over to join them.

Kimber gave her a confused smile and tiptoed over to the door. As she stepped into the doorway she drew to a stop, her heart beginning to melt.

Sheamus was sacked out on the floor, in front of the fireplace, hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, the Irishman deep in sleep. Sprawled on his chest, arms and legs flopped over either side of his torso, cheek pillowed on one of his pecks, was a sleeping Dylan. Scattered all around them were dozens upon dozens of Hot Wheels.

"Looks like those two played a little too hard today." Brian murmured with a chuckle.

"I think it was the turkey that did them in, Dad." Derek stated with a smirk.

"How sweet!" Mary sighed blissfully.

"He'll never let him leave now." Elise smiled.

Kimber braced her hand on the frame and leaned her cheek against it, her eyes locked on the sleeping man.

She felt something wash over her and she began to blink as realization hit her like a tidal wave.

She loved him.

She was _in love _with Sheamus.

But how could she not be? He was brave and fearless. Smart and funny. Handsome and sexy. He had such gentle grace and kindness. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man.

She felt a shiver of fear wash over her. Afraid of what she was feeling. Afraid that maybe he didn't feel the same way.

She trailed her hand up and down the wooden doorframe, a frown marring her features. She knew he cared about her. Of that she had no doubt. And she knew he wanted her. But what if that was where it ended? What if that was all he wanted?

Maybe he wasn't even looking for anything more. He was on the road two-hundred plus days a year. He was concentrating on trying to get his title back from Big Show. Maybe he wasn't looking for love right now.

And if he didn't? Then what? Could she really carry on down the road they were headed?

She wasn't naive. She knew that sooner or later they would end up in the bedroom. The thought both terrified her and made her curious. She didn't even know if she _could_ sleep with him.

Resolve came over her at that moment and at last she knew. She had to tell him about her past. And she had to do it tomorrow.

Then, after that, they could see where they went from there.

She just hoped he could understand and not turn away from her. Her heart couldn't take it if he did.


	15. 14: Coming to Terms with the Past

"Feel like taking a walk?" Kimber turned and asked Sheamus as they finished up breakfast the next morning.

"I wanna go, too." Dylan announced.

"Maybe later, okay, buddy?" Kimber tried to implore him, "After we get back we'll take you for a walk."

Dylan pouted, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Sure." Sheamus nodded, "Ah'm ready whenever you are."

He could tell that something was up. There was something in the tone of her voice. Hesitance mixed with uneasiness. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Let's go." Kimber rose from her chair and led him over to the back door. They collected their jackets, the Celtic Warrior reaching out to help her with hers. She gave him an appreciative smile and led the way out onto the back deck.

He followed as they reached the yard and started walking towards the main road.

"There's a river not too far from here." Kimber told him, "With a walking bridge. Derek and I used to go there a lot as kids."

He wanted to tell her he'd follow her anywhere but remained silent.

They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes. Both of them kept their heads down, eyes on their feet. Each alone with their own thoughts.

Though he was tense over what was going on, he couldn't help but admit that he loved being out there. Everything was fresh and crisp. He loved being able to take a deep breath and breathe in fresh air. It reminded him of Ireland and he had one of his twinges of homesickness.

"Colorado is beautiful." he told her.

Kimber began to smile warmly at that, "It is."

They once again fell silent and kept going.

Inside she was shaking. Though she had resolved last night to tell him what had happened to her, she only now realized that this was actually happening.

No more holding back. No more trying to pretend that her past didn't haunt her.

It was time for the truth to come out.

They eventually made their way to the bridge, coming to stand at the rail. They looked out over the riving, watching as it lazily swept along. Ironic, considering the storm of emotions going on inside both of them at that moment.

"I met Andrew five years ago. I was twenty-two and in my senior year of college." Kimber began, her eyes clouding over as she stared past the memories.

Sheamus looked down at her but said nothing. He was afraid to speak out of fear that she would change her mind and not tell him.

"He was a Business Major." she went on, a sad smile crossing her lips, "Handsome in this preppy sort of way. Charming. Very driven.

"I don't really remember how we started going on. We were just sort of this couple one day." she glanced over at him for a second before going on, "And in the beginning he was so attentive. Always checking in on me and making sure I was doing okay. Also concerned my car had enough gas and the breaks were okay. Reminding me to bring a sweater or an umbrella if it was going to be cold or rainy the next day. Wanting me to call him the second I got home so he'd know I made it home okay."

Her smile turned cold, "I should have known then that he wasn't just being nice. He was trying to keep tabs on me. Subtly control me."

She turned away from the river and leaned back against the railing with a sigh, "And then one night-we had been dating about five months then-one night we had this stupid little argument."

She shook her head, running a hand through her hair, "God, I can't even remember what it had been about. It was that insignificant. Anyway, we had this argument and the next thing I knew he hit me."

Everything in Sheamus went still. He could feel his body tensing and his knuckled turned even whiter, if that were possible, from where they were gripping the railing.

"What did ya do?" he found himself asking softly.

"I left." Kimber told him, "I just. . .I just couldn't believe he could hit me. So I left."

She cleared her throat and looked down, ashamed of the next part, "He started calling me every day for a week. He came by after ten days, crying and begging me to forgive him. He told me he would never touch me again. And I. . .I believed him."

She shook her head in disgust, "I was so stupid! I actually believed him and took him back."

"You were in love wit' him" Sheamus surmised quietly, "Because of that you didn' want to think anythin' bad about him."

Kimber nodded, "You're right. I actually thought he had changed."

"But he hadn'." the words were low and filled with unleashed fury.

Kimber glanced over at him briefly, noting the rage that laid just below the surface. She could see it so clearly in his eyes.

There was a part of her that thought she should stop, that that was enough. But the other part of her said to go on. She had revealed so much, she might as well tell the rest.

And besides, it actually felt better to finally talk about it to someone who wasn't Cass or Josh or even Lindy. Someone who meant so much to her in a way she hadn't felt, hadn't allowed herself to feel, in such a long time.

She just prayed he could listen to the rest.

"And so we got back together." her voice grew heavy with emotion, "And things were actually great for the next four months. Andrew. . .he was so kind. Sweet, even."

"What happened?" Sheamus had to know.

"We had gone out for the evening. Dinner and dancing." Kimber murmured, adding with a weak laugh, "Our way of celebrating our new beginning."

She stepped away from the railing, away from him. She needed space to continue this next part. A way to guard herself, because she was so afraid of how he'd react when he heard the rest of the story.

"I noticed he was really quiet on the way home." her voice wavered and she fought to keep her emotions at bay, "I tried to talk to him, joke with him, but he didn't say a word. I should have tried to get out of the car. Jump out of it, I don't know. But I stayed.

"We pulled into the driveway and he climbed out and opened the door for me." she offered a weak smile, "Anybody else would have been thankful but I knew. Deep down I knew.

"We went inside and the second he closed and locked the door he just. . .exploded." she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the memories and emotions they invoked, "He stared accusing me of flirting with the waiter. And then he said I was making eyes at the guy sitting next to us at the restaurant."

She turned to Sheamus, blinking back tears and shaking her head, "But I didn't. I didn't do any of that. And I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't hear of it. The next thing I knew his fist was coming at me."

He watched her silently, waiting for her to go on. It was killing him to hear the words but he knew he had to go on. He owed that much to her.

"When I woke up," Kimber cleared her throat, "I was in the hospital. I had a couple of broken ribs, a sprained wrist. Two black eyes. Bruises. Cass was there. I. . .I hadn't even seen myself yet. I didn't need to. I just had to look into her eyes and I knew it was bad.

"The police were there and they asked if I wanted to press charges." she told him.

"And did ya?" he questioned her softly.

Kimber nodded, offering a hint of a smile, "I was never one of those people who had to be told something over and over again to finally get it. I knew he hadn't changed. Probably would never change. And even if he did, I was done. I wanted nothing more to do with him. So I told them 'yes'.

"He was arrested but. . ." she sighed regretfully, "His parents were very wealthy. He didn't even stay in jail overnight."

She glanced down at the ground, her body beginning to tremble. This was what everything had led to. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stay strong, To finish the story.

"You don' have to do this, angel." Sheamus' gentle voice reached her ears, "If it's too much for ya-"

Kimber opened her eyes, that stubborn determination back in place.

"No," she told him with a defiant shake of the head, "No, I have to do this."

Sheamus said nothing, allowing her to go on.

It took a few minutes before she could.

"It was about a week before the hearing." she murmured, her voice going detached, as though she were recounting a scene from a movie or in a book, "I was staying with Cass at the time. She had to work a late shift at the hospital and she, uh, she asked me if I wanted to be dropped off somewhere. She was worried I would be scared to be there alone."

Tears began to collect at her eyes as she whispered, "But I told her I would be fine."

"Kember-" Sheamus didn't want her to go back there, didn't want her to relive any more of that pain.

"No." she turned to him, strong even in her tears, "No, I have to do this."

Sheamus scrubbed a hand over his face and eventually nodded, his eyes on the ground.

"I went to take a shower." she explained, "When I got out I put on a robe and went to my room to get some clothes. The. . .the door had been locked. I know it had. But when I got to my room there he was.

"I tried to run." Kimber went on, tears quietly spilling down her cheeks, "B-But he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He held me down. I-I tried to fight him. I did. But he was so strong-"

Sheamus was suddenly at her side, wrapping his strong arms around her. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take it anymore. Hearing just a taste of what she had gone through broke his heart.

Kimber sniffed and leaned into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest as more tears fell. She could feel shaking, but was unsure if it was coming from her or him.

"Ah'm sorry." he murmured to her, his voice cracking with emotion, "Ah'm sorry for what that bastard did to ya."

She pulled back eventually and looked up at him, "He ended up serving two years in prison. It was originally supposed to be five but he got time off for good behavior."

The Celtic Warrior actually growled at the news. He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to calm down.

"And what of you?" he asked her as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"It was rough." Kimber admitted, "I went into a deep depression for about six months."

"How did you pull through?"

"I told myself I couldn't be a victim anymore. I couldn't let him win," there was a fire burning in her green eyes and her chin went up a notch, "Cass did some research and she found the number of a very good rape councilor in Portland. Her name's Lindy McCrery. I went and stayed with her-she runs a sort of halfway house for rape victims. Anyway, she was wonderful."

She began to smile then, "If it wasn't for her and Cass, and my parents and Derek, I don't know what I would have done."

"Ah wish Ah would've known ya then." Sheamus murmured as he tenderly stroked her cheek, "Ah would'a taught that bastard a thing or two on how to treat a woman."

"I wish I would have known you then, too." Kimber replied with a gentle smile, "I never would have looked twice at Andrew."

Something came over him and he studied her for a moment, silently asking her permission. Kimber's eyes slipped shut and she tilted her face up towards him. His arms slid around her waist and he carefully lifted her up into his arms. His lips met hers a second later in a kiss so tender, so pure, that it actually brought tears to her eyes.

No man had ever made her feel so treasured before.

.

.

.

.

.

They walked back up towards the cabin a short time later. As they did so Kimber felt that something was different. She felt freer, her steps felt lighter.

Her _heart_ felt lighter.

"Careful." Sheamus suddenly took hold of her arm, maneuvering her around a pothole.

"My hero." Kimber smiled up at him.

He released her and came to stand before her, his back to her. He then knelt down.

"Wanna lift?" he asked with a smirk, "It's not a chariot, but it'll do."

Giggling, Kimber climbed onto his back. He stood up with ease, his hands tucked under her knees and began walking again.

Kimber wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her chin going on one. She loved the feeling of his strong body pressed up against her. It made her feel safe and secure.

Not just his body. _H_e made her feel safe and secure.

"Ya doin' okay up there." he threw a grin over his shoulder.

"I'm doing wonderfully." Kimber laid her cheek against his shoulder and sighed happily.

Sheamus felt his heart clench in his chest. He could feel the change in her and it actually gave him hope.

They continued on, eventually reaching the cabin. As they drew near Kimber could see a white Sedan parked in the drive. As soon as she saw it she climbed off his back and hurried towards the cabin. Sheamus had to jog to keep up with her, a curious smile on his lips.

They entered the cabin and found a pretty young woman with curly blonde hair sitting in the living room with Brian and Elise.

"Cass!" Kimber cried out happily, rushing to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey, girl, hey!" Cass squealed, holding her best friend tightly.

Sheamus leaned against the doorframe and grinned, taking in the scene.

Kimber eventually pulled back and turned her friend, introducing, "Cassidy, this is Sheamus. Sheamus, this is my best friend, Cassidy."

"Hello, Sheamus." Cassidy sauntered over to him, extending her hand.

Sheamus chuckled and reached out, shaking her hand, "Hello, Cassidy. Ah heard a lot about you from Kember."

"Same here, handsome." Cassidy looked at him unabashedly.

Kimber whacked her arm, fighting not to laugh, "You must excuse my friend. She's an acquired taste."

"It's all right." Sheamus replied, "Why don' Ah leave you two alone. You probably have a lot to talk about."

"Shay-moose!" Dylan's voice called from the kitchen, "Come play with me!"

"That's my cue." the Irishman quickly ducked out of the room, thankful for the distraction.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Elise replied as she and Brian exited the room.

Kimber and Cassidy took to the couch, giggling like a couple of school girls.

"So that's Sheamus." Cassidy nodded with approval, "He's even more gorgeous in person."

She got a wicked light in her eyes as she added, "Of course, to fully judge him, I need to see him in his wrestling tights. He didn't happen to bring those, did he?"

"Stop." Kimber rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Don't make me get the hose."

"Ooh, yes please." Cassidy leaned in and murmured, "Let's hose that big, handsome Irishman down."

They bust out laughing, Kimber wiping tears from her eyes.

"You are terrible." she announced as her giggling died down.

"And you, my dear," Cassidy stated, "Are in love."

Kimber's laughter died in her throat. She looked at her friend in surprise.

"How did you know?" she whispered in disbelief, "_I _didn't even figure it out until last night."

"Oh, sweetie," Cassidy sighed, "I knew that a long time ago. But good to see you've finally figured it out."

Kimber, fingers knotting in her lap, admitted quietly, "I told him what happened. We just got back, actually."

Cassidy's own features grew serious as she leaned forward, placing a hand on her best friend's arm, "And how did that go?"

Kimber began to smile and she nodded, tears in her eyes, "He. . .Cass, he was so great about it."

Her best friend gave her a warm hug, murmuring in her ear, "I _knew _he would be."

She pulled back and asked gently, "How do you feel?"

"Free." Kimber laughed though her tears, wiping her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassidy ended up staying for dinner. As the night began to wind down Sheamus found himself standing out on the porch with her while Kimber made coffee for them.

They leaned against the railing and looked out over the night sky.

He noticed the blonde was watching him from out of the corner of his eye and he turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

Cassidy returned the expression, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?" Sheamus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What are your intentions towards my best friend?" the blonde grew uncharacteristically serious.

That caused the Celtic Warrior to straighten, fixing her with his own solemn gaze, "Ah know what she's been through. Ah can promise ya, Ah would never do anything to hurt her. You have me word on it."

"Good." Cassidy nodded, her mood lightening, "Good to know."

They were silent for a few more minutes, watching the stars.

Sheamus looked down at the railing beneath his hands, his thumb nervously tapping against it. He was actually glad he had her there. There were some things he wanted to ask her. He just didn't know how to breach the subject.

"Ah care about her." he began, "Very much."

"I can see that." Cassidy assured him, "You wouldn't have come here and met the family or stuck around after hearing what she had been through, if you hadn't."

"Ah don't know if, um, if Kember has told you anythin' about us." Sheamus cleared his throat, "About our relationship."

"She said you two were growing closer." Cassidy informed him, "She said she was started to feel. . .how do I put this? She said she had feelings for you. Physical feelings."

Sheamus closed his eyes. He was starting to get very uncomfortable about this. Jaysus, he was beginning to feel like a teenager.

Cassidy noticed his expression and reached out, placing a hand on his arm.

"You know you can talk to me about this." she replied, "I'm not going to judge you or anything."

Kimber started to make her way out onto the porch with the coffee when she paused, hearing their conversation. She leaned in a little closer, brows knit.

Sheamus opened his eyes and sighed. The only reasons why he felt he could go to Cassidy was not only because she was Kimber's friend, but because she had helped her through her rape.

"Ah don' want you to think Ah'm. . ." he scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to find the right words.

How did he ask her this without sounding like an arse?

He opened his eyes and turned back to her, "Ah want to make her feel comfortable wit' me."

Cassidy gave him a gentle smile, "Believe me when I tell you that she already does."

Sheamus felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders, "Ah want her to feel safe."

Kimber looked towards the doorway, moved beyond words. Beyond thought. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Cassidy rubbed a hand up and down the wrestler's arm, "She feels that, too. Surely you know that."

He did, to some extent. But still it was good to have it clarified.

He looked way, unable to meet her gaze as he said this next part, "Ah want to know what Ah can do to, uh, to make her feel comfortable about us. . .makin' love."

Kimber's eyes widened. She felt her pulse begin to race at the thought. It was really no surprise that he was thinking of taking her to his bed. But the fact that he had _admitted _it. . .

He gave the nurse his back, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He sounded like an _eejit_! There was no telling what she must have thought about him. Probably was going to go marching right in there and tell Kimber he was only after one thing from her.

He dared a look at her and discovered that she was staring up at him with a soft smile.

Not wanting to embarrass him anymore than he must have been feeling, Cassidy cleared her throat and instantly slipped into professional mode, "Is this something that you've both been thinking about?"

"Yeah." Sheamus replied.

"Okay." the nurse thought a few minutes before going on, "Well this isn't something you guys can just jump into. Unless she's already feeling comfortable enough with you to want to do it."

"We've been. . ." Sheamus lifted his hands up at his sides, "We've been buildin' up to it."

"Oh." Cassidy couldn't help the smile that came to her. She quickly smoothed it away, though, instead opting to say, "Well the most important thing is that Kimber needs to feel like she has control. You can't push her if she's not ready."

"Ah've always tried to give her complete control." Sheamus expressed.

Kimber began to smile softly. He had, it was true. And she knew how much it had cost him to do so. And how much it was costing him to voice his concerns now, with her best friend. It made her love him all the more, if that were possible.

"Good." Cassidy nodded, "Well, I don't really know what other advice I can give. Just be patient with her. Go slow and let her set the pace."

"Here ya go, guys." Kimber announced as she stepped out onto the porch, a tray of steaming mugs of coffee in her hands.

"Here, let me get that for ya." Sheamus came forward and took the tray from her, setting it on the railing.

"Thank you." she murmured, meaning for just more than the tray.

He passed the drinks around and they began to sip coffee and watch the night.

It wasn't until later in the evening that Cassidy finally left. She had given both Kimber and Sheamus a big hug, promising to call Kimber later.

The pair went back into the house, Kimber locking the door behind her. She followed Sheamus as he went into the kitchen and put the mugs in the sink.

As he turned around he found her watching him with a tender expression.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

Without a word Kimber reached out her hand to him. He took it and allowed her to lead him into the living room and over to the couch. They settled onto it, Kimber curled up against his side, and they watched the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming with me this week." she murmured, head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for invitin' me." Sheamus planted a kiss against her forehead.

The reporter pulled back and studied him, her fingers brushing across his temple and into his hair. He gazed back at her with tenderness.

"What are ya staring at?" he couldn't help but ask, voice low and that boyish grin dancing on his lips.

"You." one word had never been said with such devotion before.

The smile instantly left him as he reached over and cupped her chin, drawling her closer to him. His lips met hers a second later. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Brian and Elise came downstairs early the next morning.

"What time did the kids go to bed?" Brian questioned his wife.

"I don't know." Elise shrugged, "Of course I went to bed early."

They started to head into the living room, to get to the kitchen, when they drew to a stop. Elise's eyes widened in surprise while Brian began to smile.

Sheamus and Kimber were sleeping on the couch, Kimber laying on top of the large Irishman. Her head was pillowed on his chest, one of her hands clutching at his shirt. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, as though he were protecting her even in sleep.

"Brian?" Elise looked up at her husband hesitantly.

He took her arm and quietly lead her from the room. They stepped out into the hallway, each leaning against an opposite wall.

"Now there's nothing wrong with that, Elise." Brian tried to tell her.

Elise shook her head, wringing her hands, "I'm sure he's probably a nice man but, Brian, he's a wrestler. He hurts people for a living. What's to say he won't do the same to Kimber?"

"There's no need to worry about that." Brain stated.

"Why not?" Elise didn't look convinced.

"Because, sweetheart, that young man is in love with our daughter." Brain told her with a warm smile.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Brian replied quietly, "You just have to see the man to know it."

Elise frowned and peeked her head back into the room. Her gaze traveled to the couple and she stood, watching them.

Kimber murmured something in her sleep and Sheamus' arms instantly tightened around her. The young woman immediately quieted down, her features smoothing over as she once again settled down. He brushed his lips against the top of her head, kissing her while he slept.

Elise began to soften, actually seeing the couple for the first time. Really seeing them.

She slipped out of the room and headed back towards the stairs.

"Sweetheart?" Brian called after his wife in concern.

"I'm just going to take the back stairs," she called down to him and, if he wasn't mistaken, he thought he heard her sniffle.

Kimber made a sleepy noise and slowly blinked, waking up. She lifted her head, confused about where she was.

It was then she realized it wasn't _where _she was but _who_ she was sleeping on.

_Sheamus_, she thought with a warm smile, laying her head back down.

She could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat in her ear. It felt comforting. Of course, the feeling of his warm, strong arms made her even more comforted.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"Good morning." the words were spoken in a rough murmur and caused Kimber to grin.

She looked up at him lovingly, noting that he was watching her with a thoughtful expression.

"I should get up." she stated as she started to rise, "I'm too heavy."

His arms tightened around her, drawing her back to his body, "Yer a lightweight."

"And you're great for a girl's ego." Kimber quipped, earning a chuckle from the Irishman.

She leaned up and gave him a warm, good morning kiss. Before it could deepen, though, she remembered where they were. Her parents would be down to start breakfast at any time. She sighed and pulled back, reluctantly climbing off of him. She rose to her feet and stretched, arms high above her head.

Suddenly his hands were under her armpits, tickling her. Kimber giggled and ducked away from him, arms now pressed to her chest.

He grinned at her boyishly, "Ah, so you are ticklish. Good to know."

"Meanie." she stuck her tongue out at him.

He leaned over and murmured in an impossibly sexy voice, "Don' be showin' me yer tongue if yer not prepared to use it."

Kimber felt her cheeks redden and she replied, "I, um, I better go upstairs and change."

"You do that." Sheamus grinned over at her.

Kimber gave him a parting smile before heading upstairs.

The Irishman was about to join her when he heard the sounds of someone starting breakfast in the kitchen. Curious, he walked to the doorway and peered in.

Elise was at the fridge, gathering the ingredients she would need. When she turned back around she blinked, startled to see him there.

"Oh." she quickly gave him her back as she set the food on the island, "Good morning, Sheamus."

His eyes narrowed in concern. She had been crying. He could see it.

"Are you all right, Elise?" he asked as he came forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just fine." she tried to tell him, but she wouldn't face him.

Sheamus carefully turned her around and looked down at her. She gave him a watery smile, but he could see that her eyes were red. She had been crying.

He walked over and grabbed a napkin, handing it to her. She took it with a grateful smile and turned away, dabbing at her eyes. She laughed, embarrassed by her tears.

"Is everything all right?" he asked gently.

She turned back to him, wringing the napkin in her hands. It was at that moment that he saw Kimber in her.

"I owe you an apology." she told him, heartfelt.

"You don' have to-"

"Yes, I do." Elise was adamant, "I misjudged you. And for that I'm very sorry."

She turned away, trailing her hands over the island, "Kimber hasn't had the most easy life."

"I know." Sheamus murmured as he joined her, "She told me."

"She did?" Elise was surprised at first but then she slowly started to smile, "She must really trust you to have done that."

"Ah know what the bastard did to her." he stated, meeting her gaze, "But Ah can promise you, Ah would never hurt her. And especially not like that."

His eyes went to the island, "Ah care about yer daughter. Very much."

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm, offering a small smile, "I know. It may have taken me awhile to see it, but I do see it now, Sheamus. In fact, I think you're just what she needs right now."

He turned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. As he pulled back she looked up at him in surprise.

"Thank you." he sincerely told her.

"Thank _you_." Elise beamed up at him.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber and Sheamus spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with her family, the group taking a hike and even playing a few card and board games. Soon early evening came and it was time for them to get on the road.

As Sheamus and Brian put the bags in the SUV Kimber walked back up onto the porch to say goodbye.

She hugged Mary, the other woman whispering in her ear, "You've got a good one there. Be happy."

Kimber pulled back and nodded, smiling, "I am."

"Good." Mary gave her arms a pat before stepped back.

Kimber turned to Dylan. The little boy was looking up at her with a pout.

"Why do you have to go, Aunt Ember?" he asked sadly.

Kimber knelt down and drew him closer, running her hand through his soft hair, "Aw, buddy, I wish I could stay here and play with you every day. But I have a job and I unfortunately have to go back to it. But I promise I will come back and visit you as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Will you bring Shay-moose?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll try." Kimber told him with a laugh as she picked him up and hugged him, "Oh, you're getting so big!"

He giggled at that.

She eventually set him down and turned to her brother.

He grabbed her and picked her up for a big hug, murmuring in her ear, "I love you, mud pie."

"Love you, big brother." she whispered.

"Don't take anyone's crap." he stated as he set her back down.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's sorry." Derek laughed.

Kimber kissed his cheek before turning to her mother.

Elise took hold of her daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I was wrong." her mother quietly told her, "About him. About you both. And I'm sorry."

Kimber pulled back, both surprised and pleased by her admission.

"Thank you." she replied, blinking back tears.

Sheamus joined her on the porch and said his own goodbyes. As he got top Dylan he picked the little boy up, giving him a big hug. The child wrapped his arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." he told the Irishman.

Sheamus pulled back, touched. He offered a weak laugh, quickly blinking the tears that had unexpectedly come to his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, fella." he stated as he set the boy down and gave him a high five.

He shook Derek's hand and gave Mary and hug and kiss on the cheek.

When he got to Elise she reached out and gave him a big hug.

"Take care of yourself." she told him, meaning it.

"Ah will." he assured her as he pulled back, "And Ah'll take care of her, too."

"I know." Elise began to smile.

Sheamus turned to find Kimber smiling, waiting for him. He took her hand and the pair headed to the SUV.

They climbed into the back, Brian at the wheel, and headed off.

Their hands stayed locked and Kimber leaned her head against his strong shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She was ready for whatever life had to come.

.

.

.

.

.

TLC tonight! So excited and nervous! I hope Sheamus kicks the Big Show's arse and takes back his championship! Lets go, Celtic Warrior!


	16. Part Fifteen: Falling

Monday's _Raw _rolled around and Kimber found herself in Layla's locker room, she and Joel filming the Diva as she prepared for her match with Eve that night.

The reporter was so excited to be spending the week with her. They had become very good friends and she couldn't think of a better person to hang out with.

She ducked her head, feeling her cheeks begin to warm. Well, Layla was the second best person she could think of to hang out with.

"And that's what I do to prepare for a match." Layla announced with a smile as she rose to her feet, the Diva now finished stretching.

"I think we're good, Joel." Kimber proclaimed and the cameraman lowered his camera.

"Great." Joel stated, "I'm just going to go make a run to Production. Be back soon."

The second he left the Diva turned to the reporter and asked with a sly smile, "So, how are you and a certain Irishman doing?"

Kimber began to grin as a blush warmed her cheeks, "Fine. We, um, we spent Thanksgiving with my family."

She added with a laugh, "I think they want to adopt him."

Layla joined in before stating, "Meeting the family. Sounds serious."

"It's. . ." Kimber paused, thoughtful, "I don't exactly know what it is. What we are. Truthfully, I don't think we have a label. We're just us."  
"Well I think it's wonderful." the Diva informed her, "I think you're good for one another."

They stepped out into the hallway and made their way towards Catering. As they walked Kimber noticed Natalya, Rosa and Alicia standing up ahead. The trio spotted them and began whispering to one another in between sending narrowed looks their way.

"Just ignore them." Kimber announced, not bothering to give the three a second look, "They can't do anything to me now."

"Stay on your toes, though." Layla warned her, "Just in case."

"I will." Kimber promised her.

They reached Catering and headed over to one of the food tables to grab a bite to eat. A large television was set up in the back of the room, the show being aired on it. A few of the talent and a couple of the crew were sitting around, watching while they ate.

Kimber slowed to a stop as her eyes focused on the screen. Sheamus was in the ring, talking. At the sight of him a soft smile instantly came to her lips.

Layla noticed her friend's expression and bumped her with her arm, teasing, "Somebody is in love."

Kimber stuck her tongue out at her, the two women giggling.

"Maybe I am." she admitted softly, her eyes returning to the monitor.

_ "Nobody can deny that the Big Show and Ah have had some real battles for the past few months." the Irishman was saying, "But when we get to TLC it's gonna be an all out war!"_

_ The crowd began to cheer._

Suddenly Kimber's smile vanished as the Big Show came out onto the stage.

_On the screen Sheamus' grin only grew. It looked like he had been waiting for the Largest Athlete in the World to make an appearance._

_ "You really are a dumb Irishman." Big Show announced and it was then that the smile finally left the redheaded man, "Don't you get it? At TLC I'm going to destroy you. I'm going to take my steel chair and break that pasty white body of yours. I'm going to take that steel chair and wrap it around your scrawny neck."_

Kimber watched on in alarm as Dolph Ziggler suddenly appeared from out of the crowd. The bleached blonde man jumped the barricade and climbed into the ring, hitting the _Zig _Zag on the unsuspecting Celtic Warrior.

It wasn't long until Big Show joined him and the pair began to pummel and kick the fallen man.

Kimber's eyes remained locked on the downed man, watching as Show and Dolph continued to assault him,

_ Suddenly the fans began to scream as John came racing down to ringside. He slide into the ring and went right for Big Show, hammering him with hooks to his gut. He added a few kicks for good measure._

_ While he was doing that Sheamus had managed to get to his knees. He was delivering a few vicious blows of his own into Dolph's stomach. While Ziggler slammed against the corner the Celtic Warrior stood, getting a few more shots to Dolph's face._

_ The Big Show tried to swing at Cena, but John ducked out of the way and spun him into a corner. As Dolph came tearing out of the other corner Sheamus moved and Dolph ended up on John's shoulders. The crowd began to cheer as John delivered the AA._

_ Somehow the bleached blonde managed to roll out of the ring. As John turned around Big Show came storming out of the corner, his massive hand going around the smaller man's neck._

_ Sheamus rushed forward to stop him but Show seized him, as well._

Kimber's hands went to her mouth, her eyes wide.

_ Unexpectedly, both Sheamus and John kicked the Big Show in the gut. As the enormous wrestler released them they locked their arms around his neck, took hold of his tights, and gave him a two-man Superplex._

_ Surprisingly the Largest Athlete got to his feet. Sheamus and John hit the ropes before coming back and giving him a battering ram, knocking the man out of the ring._

_ Vickie suddenly emerged on the stage, "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!"_

_ The crowd booed her while Sheamus and John grinned. John even went so far as to cup his ear, mouthing 'What?'_

_ The Managing Supervisor scowled at the pair, hand on her hip, "Tonight you, John Cena, and you, Sheamus, will compete in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and the Big Show!"_

_ The fans went nuts as John shrugged nonchalantly at the Irishman. Sheamus had that cheeky grin on his face, also clearly undeterred._

The show cut to commercial and the female wrestler turned back to the reporter.

"A bunch of us are going to a club after the show." Layla informed her, "Passions, I think it's called. Feel like joining us?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Kimber told her, "I just want to run it by Sheamus, though, and see if he wants to go."

"Great." the Diva started to head off for her match, "Let me know before the show closes, either way."

"All right." Kimber called after her, "And good luck!"

"Thanks!" Layla gave her a wave and was gone.

The reporter turned and headed off in the other direction, making her way through the halls. It wasn't long until she ran into Joel, the pair continuing on.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Kimber sighed.

Joel looked down at her and smirked, "It's Dolph. What's to like?"

While the cameraman got ready Kimber grabbed her mic and awaiting Dolph. It wasn't long until she saw the arrogant man making his way down the hallway.

"Dolph, what is your opinion of Vickie's decision tonight to put you and the Big Show in a tag match against Sheamus and John Cena?" Kimber asked as he approached.

"What's my opinion?" Dolph sneered at her, "What do you think my opinion is, Kimber? The Big Show and I have to face Cena and Sheamus. So what? I could beat them both with my eyes closed."

He offered her a sarcastic smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else more important to be."

He stormed off and Joel lowered the camera, stating, "We're clear."

"Wow, isn't he a charmer." Kimber mockingly gushed, causing the cameraman to snicker.

"Yeah, he's great." Joel deadpanned, "I'm gonna take a break and I'll see you in fifteen."

"Okay." Kimber smiled after the man as he walked off.

She turned and walked over to a nearby table, going to collect her bag and notebook. As she picked up the bag an envelope, which had been laying under it, fluttered off the table and onto the floor.

She stared down at it in confusion. Kneeling down, she reached out to pick it up. Her hand stopped, though, frozen in mid air, as her eyes landed on the cover.

_ My Dearest Kimberlynn_

With shaky hands she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She began to read it, her face falling. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a shaky breath, willing her racing heart to subside.

When she felt she was much calmer she carefully folded up the letter and placed it back into the envelope.

She rose on shaky legs, her mind racing. She planned to go to Triple H's office immediately and show him the note.

She was just starting to make her way there when she heard, "Kember!"

The reporter started and spun around, her heart about ready to burst from her chest.

Sheamus came jogging up to her, taking note of her startled expression.

The second he reached her he placed a hand on her arm, eyes filled with concern, "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn' mean to startle ya."

She gave him what she hoped passed as a bright smile, "It's all right."

His brows began to knit. Though she tried to appear fine, he could see she was still on edge. He knew her behavior couldn't be just because he had startled her. Kimber wasn't a scaredy cat.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"What?" Kimber blinked, coming out of her thoughts.

She began to laugh weakly and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried about your tag match later."

"No need to be worried about that, angel," Sheamus gave her a grin, "John and Ah can handle Big Show and Ziggler with no problems."

"I know." she forced herself to relax, "You're right. I'm just worrying over nothing."

"Ah heard about the plans for the club after the show." Sheamus told her with a wink, "Feel like goin' on a date wit' me?"

"Hmm, maybe." Kimber gave him a coy smile, "If you're good."

"You'd date me even if Ah was bad." he gave her a beguiling grin.

"True." Kimber giggled up at him.

He tapped his lips and she leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss. As she pulled back he gave her a grin and bid her goodbye to go prepare for his match.

Kimber watched after him, her smile fading. Though she felt bad about keeping her latest note quiet she knew it was for the best. He had a match to prepare for and he couldn't do that if he was worried about her. She would tell him after the show, anyway.

Now she just needed to go tell her boss.

It wasn't long before Kimber found herself in Triple H's office. He looked up at her in surprise, eyebrows arched.

"What can I do for you, Kimber?" the Executive Officer asked.

Kimber closed his office door and turned back to him, producing the envelope.

As she handed it to him she replied hesitantly, "This was left with my things. I found it after my interview with Dolph."

Triple H opened the envelope and removed the note. As he read it he let out a curse, slapping the piece of paper onto the desk.

"I thought we were done with this." he muttered, raking a hand through his short hair.

He looked up at her and sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kimber assured him, even if she, herself, didn't believe it, "I just want whomever is doing this to stop."

"You and me both." Triple H rose from his desk and walked around, slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders, "We're going to go find Security and get them on this. I'll have them check the cameras, too. Hopefully we'll have caught this S.O.B. on tape."

He led her from his office and the pair headed towards the Security office.

Kimber couldn't help the involuntary shiver that raced down her spine. Though she knew she was safe right now with the Executive Officer, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The crowd in the arena were going nuts as the tag match raged on.

Sheamus was on his back, struggling to breath through the last vicious shots Show had landed on his body.

The massive wrestler leaned down, taking hold of his head and dragging him to his feet. He slammed his head into the Irishman's, causing Sheamus to hit the ground again.

The redheaded man blinked, trying to clear his vision. He rolled onto his side, reaching out a hand for the ropes.

As he struggled to his knees he could hear Show approaching him. The larger man started to turn him around when Sheamus swung his fist into the other man's abdomen. Show grunted and Sheamus did it again.

Show kneed him in the shoulder but that didn't seem to faze him and he hit him again. The Big Show managed to drive his fist into his back and that seemed to do the trick, Sheamus once again going to the canvas.

As the larger man stalked around to the front, Sheamus rose to his knees. He could feel his anger rising, could feel it burning through his veins. He looked up at the Big Show, teeth clenched and chest heaving.

Without wasting any time he began to plow the man with blow after blow. As he got to his feet Show came off the ropes and drove his foot into the redheaded man's face. Sheamus hit the canvas with a 'thud'.

On the apron John began to beat his hand against the turnbuckle, calling for his partner to get up and keep fighting.

Sheamus blinked, again finding himself looking up at the ceiling. He suddenly yelled as Big Show stepped on him on his way to tag in Dolph.

The Irishman rolled to his side, gripping his now injured middle. Ziggler was on him in an instant, giving him a drop kick when he finally rose to his feet.

The bleached blonde went of the cover. One! Two!

Instinct more than recovery caused him to kick out. Dolph popped up and locked his arm around Sheamus' neck. He managed to get his legs wrapped around the larger man's waist and bring him to the mat. Sheamus felt the air leaving his lungs and he struggled to try and remove the arm.

He could hear John screaming for him to fight through it. He could hear Big Show calling for Dolph to keep the hold tight. He could hear the fans yelling, chanting his name.

Somewhere, from deep inside, Sheamus could feel his strength and resolve come back. He managed to get Dolph's hold on his body loosened and he turned around to his knees. Dolph came back around, locking his arm once more around his neck from above, applying more pressure.

The Celtic Warrior got to his feet and picked up Ziggler. As the crowd cheered he threw the other man off of him, Ziggler landing face first on the canvas.

He somehow managed to get to his feet and he charged at the larger man. Sheamus scooped him up like he was nothing and planted him on his knee for the Irish Curse Backbreaker.

Unfortunately that zapped the majority of his adrenaline and he, too, ended up on the canvas. The fans were on their feet and John was yelling for his partner to tag him in.

Sheamus staggered to his feet and dove towards his corner, tagging John.

Cena came racing into the ring. He ducked under the clothesline Dolph tried to give him and raced across to the other corner, hitting Big Show off the apron.

He spun around, giving a shoulder tackle as Dolph tried to hit him again. As the smaller man stood up John came off the ropes and hit him again.

Both men got to their feet and Dolph took a swing at him. John, again, ducked him and picked him, up, slamming him onto the mat.

He jumped up and gave the crowd a grin. They began to cheer, knowing what was coming next.

Dolph got to his feet, though, staggering around. John set him up on his shoulders, ready to deliver the AA. He was just about to do it when Big Show came back into the ring, kicking him in the gut.

That brought a newly energized Sheamus back in and he tried for the Brogue Kick. Show caught him before he could strike and yanked him forward, his hand going for his throat. He tried to lift him up but Sheamus jumped out of the hold.

Big Show turned around and Sheamus picked him up for White Noise. He looked over and discovered that John had once again got Ziggler up for the AA.

The two faces looks at one another, each with a mischievous grin on their lips. They nodded and simultaneously delivered their moves.

Cena went for the cover on Ziggler while Sheamus rolled Big Show out of the ring. One! Two! Three!

John's music began to play while the Irishman went back to him, the ref raising their hands in victory.

Sheamus gave him a hug, "Thanks, fella."

"Not problem, fella." John pulled back and laughed, "We've got to do that again some time."

Sheamus laughed and the pair each went to a ring post to celebrate with the fans.

It wasn't long before they climbed down and left the ring, making their way back up the ramp.

The Celtic Warrior was keyed up. He wanted to go find Kimber.

As soon as they got to the back, though, he discovered that the reporter wasn't around. AJ and Layla were instead there to greet them.

John went right to AJ and picked her up, hugging her close. The small Diva was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck and , laughing, hugged him.

Sheamus looked around, trying to spot Kimber. But still she was no where to be seen.

"So have ya seen Kember?" the Irishman asked as he began to make his way up the hall, his eyes on the look out.

It wasn't like the lass to not be there to greet him after a match. And besides, he had really looked forward to one of her celebratory post match kisses.

"She's probably still talking to the police." AJ called after him as John set her down.

Sheamus came to a screeching halt. He slowly turned around, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean she's talkin' to the police?" he demanded, worry beginning to come over him, "Why would she be talkin' to them?"

AJ and Layla exchanged looks, both women nervous. Obviously Sheamus had no idea what was going on.

"Girls, what's going on?" John gently asked them.

"Well. . ." AJ turned to Layla and smiled weakly, "Why don't you explain, Layla."

Layla gave her a look as if to say, 'Gee, thanks.'

The Diva sighed and explained, "Kimber got another note tonight. Only this time it wasn't sent through the company. It was sent directly to her."

"When?" the word was laced with an underlined rage.

Layla glanced over at AJ and shrugged, "I think it was after her interview with Dolph."

Sheamus had to close his eyes and count to ten. Then he had to do it again.

Nope, he was still pissed off.

He _knew_ something was wrong with her when he had met up with her in the hallway earlier. Oh, but that sneaky lass had told him she was only worried about his match with Big Show and Ziggler.

He couldn't believe she would keep this from him. He thought they had gotten past all of that when they were in Colorado.

He shook his head, a cold smirk coming over him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she really didn't trust him as much as he thought she did.

But he sure as hell was gonna find out one way or the other.

Livid, he stormed off in the direction of Triple H's office.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, I think that covers everything." one of the two cops stated as she finished writing in her notebook.

Kimber leaned back in her seat and sighed, still not feeling much better since she had received the latest note.

They had spent some time checking the cameras but had come up with no results. It would seem that whoever had left the note had been able to do it discreetly.

"Thank you, officers." the reporter rose to her feet.

Triple H also stood and came around the desk and joined them.

He was just about to speak when the door flew open with a flourish.

The foursome turned and looked to the open doorway. Kimber swallowed, uneasy.

Sheamus was standing there, his eyes boring into her. His face was red and she could tell he was fighting to keep his temper in check.

He knew.

The officers turned back to her, one of them reaching out to shake her hand, "Thank you, Ms. Gentry. If we find out anything, we'll be in touch."

"Thank you, officer." Kimber nodded.

"Why don't I show you two out." Triple H stated as he led the pair from the office. He looked back at the couple inside and arched an eyebrow before closing the door behind him.

Kimber slowly turned to find that the wrestler was still glaring down at her.

"So I take it you heard." she said, her tone surprisingly casual.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and began to pace the room, not in the mood.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

Kimber followed him with her eyes, her trepidation growing. She could see how hard he was fighting not to lose his temper. And for a moment she actually preferred if he did. A raging Sheamus was surprisingly a lot less scary than a quiet one. He was at his most dangerous when he was quiet.

Fingers knotted in front of her, she looked down at the floor and murmured, "I was finishing up my interview with Ziggler and as I was leaving I found a note with my things."

"What'd it say?" he came to a stop and turned his angry eyes on her.

Kimber closed her eyes and sighed, the contents of the note burned into her brain, "'My Dearest Kimberlynn, nothing can keep me from you. I dream of the day when we can be together. When I can feel your body beneath mine as I bring you to ecstasy. Soon, dearest Kimberlynn. Soon you will be mine. I'm always watching'."

He growled. He honest to goodness growled. At the sound Kimber opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why didn' you tell me earlier?" he demanded, his words starting to gain in volume, "When Ah saw you in the hall, Ah knew you were upset,. But you told me you were just worried about my match with Big Show and Ziggler. Why didn' you tell me then? Why did ya keep it from me?"

"I had every intention of telling you." she explained, hurrying on when it looked like he was about to protest, "Later on tonight. After your match."

Her explanation didn't seem to satisfy him, though. He still regarded her evenly.

She threw up her hands, frustrated and upset, "I didn't want you going out there thinking about that. You needed to concentrate on Big Show and Ziggler."

"Ah don' need you tellin' me who Ah need to be concentratin' on!" the Irishman barked, causing Kimber to flinch.

They stared at one another for several moments, Kimber resolved, Sheamus with his chest heaving and his eyes flashing like fire.

"I'm not sorry for keeping silent." she replied softly, "I had a choice and I made it.

"Besides, there was nothing you could do." she added, "Except be pissed."

"Ya got that right." Sheamus muttered, though some of his anger had left him.

He rubbed a hand over his face and exhaled. When he turned back to her he seemed to have calmed down a little bit more.

"Are ya all right?" he asked, his tone more gentle.

Kimber shrugged, "I've had better nights."

She tried to appear so strong, so brave, but he knew better than that. He knew that inside she was frightened.

"Come'ere." he held out his arms to her.

Kimber walked into them willingly. She sighed when she felt him tighten them around her and draw her closer. She held onto him, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting him to let her go.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Ah'm sorry you have to go through this. And Ah'm sorry for losin' me temper."

He looked out over the quiet office and reluctantly admitted, "When Ah heard you were in here talkin' to the police Ah got scared."

His arms tightened even more and he added quietly, voice full, "Ah don' know what Ah would do if somethin' happened to you."

She pulled back, looking lovingly up at him, "I really wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I really did have every intention of telling you after the show tonight."

The Celtic Warrior reached out and stroked her hair, "I know."

And he truly did. He knew they were past keeping things from one another.

She gave him a gentle smile and he felt his heart clench.

"Ya want to get out of here and go back to the hotel?" he suggested.

Kimber thought a minute but shook her head, "No. I still want to go to the club."  
"Are ya sure that's such a good idea?" Sheamus didn't look convinced.

"Yeah." Kimber was adamant, "I need to take my mind off of what happened.

"Besides," she added as a slow smile began to curve her lips, "I'll be in a room full of wrestlers. Not to mention a very handsome, very dangerous Irishman. I'll be fine."

He began to grin at that. She was a sneaky one, all right.

"_And_," the reporter couldn't help but include, "We need to celebrate your victory."

Sheamus chuckled but soon paused, thoughtful.

"How do ya know Ah won?" he asked.

She gave him a look and a wink, "Is there any doubt?"

The Celtic Warrior grinned, hugging her close.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hotel?" Sheamus asked her.

Kimber gave him a smile and shook her head. She began to bob her head to the beat of the music playing out over the club.

They had been at the club for about thirty minutes and the reporter was feeling better by the minute. This was what she needed, being out and living life. Not locked away in a hotel room somewhere.

She looked over at Sheamus and took his hand, her smile deepening. Besides, she liked the idea of going out on a date with her guy. It made her feel normal. Something she was just starting to get back in touch with.

The Irishman leaned back in his seat and studied her. Well she did appear to be in better spirits. She seemed relaxed and comfortable, something she definitely wasn't an hour ago. Perhaps this was a good idea after all.

"Ya feel like riskin' yer feet and dancin' wit' me?" he asked with a grin.

"I'd risk anything with you." she told him, her heart in her eyes.

His smile faded away, his own heart filling with that unknown, yet familiar, emotion again.

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close, one hand on her waist. The other was clasping the hand she held over his heart.

The beautiful sounds of a piano played out over the club and a female singer stepped up to the mic.

"_Standing here outside your door, not sure if you're home_." she crooned in a sweet voice, "_Wondering if I'm a fool. Maybe I should go_."

Kimber laid her head against his chest and smiled, nuzzling closer. Sheamus grinned down at her, the arm around her waist pulling her tighter against his body.

"_Usually I'm fearless, but I've become undone. A clown without even a disguise. Now everyone will know that I've fallen, fallen. I've fallen in love. And I can't make sense of it._"

Kimber pulled back and looked up at him, the pair sharing a long, steady gaze. Something profound passed between them. Lightening striking in a way.

"_Don't know how this happened. I can't say for sure_." the singer went on, "_But suddenly I'm incomplete. Sustaining on the hope._"

He released the hand that was holding her own. Both of his arms came around her waist and he lifted her high into his arms. They tightened around her waist as hers did the same around his neck. Her fingers gently trailed through his hair. Their faces were inches apart, the pair never breaking eye contact.

"_If you meet me face to face, you can hear my heart. You might feel this terrifying something rising up and you've fallen, fallen._" the singer went on, "_You've fallen in love. And you can't make sense of it. And you've fallen in love. And you can't make sense of it._"

As the final, soft piano chords played out over the club Sheamus leaned over, pressing his lips to Kimber's. She returned the embrace, putting her whole heart into that kiss.

Layla and Kaitlyn looked over at them and began to gush.

"Oh, how sweet!" Layla cooed.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely in love." Kaitlyn grinned.

The song ended, but the pair remained on the dance floor, enjoying one another. Eventually John approached them, tapping Sheamus on the shoulder. The Irishman growled and pulled back, looking over his shoulder in annoyance.

John grinned, undeterred, "Break it up, you two, before you get a public indecency charge."

Kimber began to giggle, holding Sheamus close. He started to chuckle and slowly sat the young woman on her feet.

"Yer lucky Ah like you, Cena." he told the other man, "And that Ah'm thirsty."

He turned to Kimber, staring down at her tenderly, "Do ya want somethin' to drink, angel?"

"Ginger ale, please." Kimber told him, "I'm not in the mood for anything stronger."

"One ginger ale from the ginger comin' up." Sheamus gave her a wink and headed to the bar.

"You know he's got it bad, don't ya?" John told her.

Kimber looked up at him and shrugged, smiling with embarrassment, "Maybe. I think it's a little too soon for that, though, don't you?"

"No." John chuckled down at her, "And neither do you. I know you're in love with the big lug. And to anyone with eyes, it's obvious that he's crazy about you, too."

Kimber glanced down at the floor and smiled softly.

Sheamus made his way to the bar, passing by Josh who was at the bar and chatting with a pretty red head.

"I have to admit," the girl told him as she leaned in closer, reaching out to touch his hand, "I've had the biggest crush on you for years."

"Oh yeah?" Josh arched an eyebrow.

"Yep." the girl giggled, admitting, "Since _Tough Enough_, actually. I think you're so cute."

"I think you're so cute." Josh leaned in closer.

Sheamus looked over at them and snickered before turning his attention back to the bartender.

"A Guinness," the Irishman told him, "And a ginger ale, fella."

"Coming right up." the bartender tapped the surface of the bar and turned around to fill the order.

Sheamus leaned an elbow on the counter and turned, looking out over the club. He spotted Kimber once again seated at the table, this time joined by John, AJ, Layla and Kaitlyn, and he felt his smile grow.

All of a sudden a large hand grabbed him by his arm and yanked him around. He had no time to react as Big Show's meaty fist planted itself against his jaw.

Sheamus went flying across the room, crashing into a table. Both it and the Irishman hit the ground with thunderous force.

Big Show, eyes flashing with something dark, advanced on him. He grabbed a hold of the overturned table and slammed it down on the Celtic Warrior's chest, earning a shout of pain from the other man. He followed it up with a few punches and kicks.

Kimber jumped to her feet and ran towards the chaos with the others. She pushed her way through the crowd and came to a screeching halt, crying out in alarm.

She started to go to Sheamus' aid when John grabbed a hold of her, holding her back. He passed her off to AJ and Layla and went to help fallen man.

Josh came to her side, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Big Show saw Cena coming and backed away, laughing over having gotten the best of the Irishman.

Sheamus let out a groan and tried to sit up, a cut on his cheek and blood dripping onto his collar. His head kept screaming at him to get up and go after the other man but his body didn't want to see to cooperate.

John reached his side and knelt down, placing a hand under his arm to help steady him as he began to raise shakily to his feet.

As Show passed Kimber pulled free of the women and started to go to Sheamus' side. The massive wrestler noticed her and suddenly reached out, shoving her away.

Kimber let out a cry, more from surprise than pain, as she fell onto her side on the floor.

Sheamus watched the scene happen and when he turned his attention back to the Big Show there was murder in his eyes.

He tired to go after him but John held him back.

"No! No!" Cena tightened his hold, "Not now, man. Let it go. You'll get him later."

Sheamus yanked free of John's hold and instead made his way over to Kimber. The women were helping her to her feet, Kaitlyn brushing off her dress for her.

The reporter turned to him, blinking back tears. She was more worried for him than she was hurt. She walked over to him, reaching out to touch his injured cheek.

"Are you all right?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Don' worry about me." he tried to assure her, looking her over, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay." she told him.

Suddenly a hand appeared, holding a napkin. The pair turned to see Josh standing there.

"Here." he handed it over to Kimber.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Thanks, fella." Sheamus nodded to him.

"No problem." Josh turned around to talk to the girl he had been flirting with.

But to his immense disappointment she was no where to be found. The announcer let out a huff and sighed.

Kimber gently wiped at his cut. To his credit, Sheamus stood still and allowed her to do it.

After she was finished she balled the napkin up and tossed it away.

"Let's get out of here." Sheamus muttered.

Kimber wrapped an arm around his waist, his going around her shoulders, and they left the club.

It didn't take long for the pair to get to the hotel. By the time they entered Sheamus' room his temper had cooled somewhat.

He closed the door and sighed, watching as Kimber took a seat on his bed. He walked over and joined her, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking her over.

He could still picture Big Show shoving her aside and he felt his temper come back full force.

She took his hand and gave him a gentle smile, "I'm fine."

She leaned in and began to examine the cut on his cheek, "What about you? Are you okay? Do you want some ice for your cheek?"

He pulled away, looking at her tenderly, "Ah'm fine, angel. Lucky for me Ah have a hard head."

She continued to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. The fact remained, she was still a little on edge.

Kimber suddenly wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him, her head against his chest. She closed her eyes when she felt his arms come around her and pulled her closer.

"Some night, huh?" he asked against her forehead.

"Mmm-hmm." she snickered, "You really know how to show a girl an exciting time, O'Shaunessy."

Sheamus began to chuckle, "Yeah, well Ah do what Ah can."

Kimber giggled.

The pair soon grew quiet, just enjoying the silence and each other.

Something came over the Irishman and he glanced down at her, unsure. He wanted to ask her something, but he didn't know how she would take it. He was concerned she would think he was expecting more than he actually was.

"Kember," he replied quietly, cautiously, "Would ya stay the night wit' me? Just sleepin', nothin' more."

Kimber's eye popped open and she looked up at him with hesitation. He met her gaze full on. He appeared nervous and unsure but also sincere.

She looked down at her lap, milling over his question. Could she do it? Granted, it wouldn't be the first time she had spent the night with him. But now, after everything had changed. . .after she had realized her feelings for him. . .

She peeked up at him and slowly nodded.

Sheamus closed his eyes and allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"You sure?" he questioned as he studied her. He didn't want her to think she had to.

She reached out and cupped his face, offering him a sweet smile.

"I want to." she declared.

He turned his head, pressing a kiss into one of her palms. He then turned and did it to the other one.

Kimber reluctantly released him and stood up, heading for the door, "I just need to get my things."

"If ya need clothes," he stated with a grin as he, too, rose, "Ah have some you can borrow."

Kimber turned to see him walk over to his bag. He pulled out one of his Brogue Kick Hooligan t-shirts and handed it over. She took it with a smile before lifting it to her nose and inhaling.

"Oi, it's clean." Sheamus huffed but then gave a boisterous laugh.

Kimber found herself giggling, "No, silly. I just wanted. . ."

Her laughter died down, a blush coming to her cheeks as she admitted quietly, "I just wanted to smell you on it."

Sheamus' own chuckling faded away. Oh this woman. . .She did wonders for his heart.

"I'll just go change." she stated as she took the shirt and went into the bathroom.

The second she left the Irishman quickly turned down the bed and began to strip out of his clothes. He was able to fold them neatly, despite his need to hurry, and slipped them into his bag. He then pulled out a pair of green, plaid pajama bottoms and put them on.

He had just gotten into bed and settled back against the headboard when the bathroom door opened and she emerged.

He turned to her and paused, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

She stood there in his t-shirt, eyes to the floor and fingers knotted. The shirt really was impossibly long her, falling just to her knees. Her face was freshly washed, making her appear even younger than her years.

She looked up at him and began to grin as she noticed his bottoms.

"I like your pajamas." she announced as she slowly walked towards the bed.

"Ah like yers, too." he grinned before reaching over to turn out the light, "Come to bed, angel."

Kimber cautiously slipped into the bed, pulling the blankets up around her waist. They stared at each other for several moments, not sure what to do. Suddenly she began to giggle and he started to laugh. The mood instantly lightened and the reporter felt a lot better.

She laid down and turned on her side, her back to him. She tensed slightly as she felt him lay at her back.

"This okay?" he asked her gently, "If not-"

"This is fine." she assured him.

He eased back down onto his side, his arm slipping under her head. Kimber found herself giggling.

"Well I don't need a pillow." she joked, earning a laugh from the Irishman.

His arm continued to come around, folding over her shoulders and he gently pulled her back against his strong body. His other arm came around her waist and Kimber felt her breathing quicken slightly.

The thing was, she didn't know if it were from fear or lust.

"This okay?" his breath was warm against her ear.

She swallowed, still nervous. She had to close her eyes and concentrate, her senses locking in on his body pressed against hers.

_Sheamus_, she reminded herself and the tension in her body began to melt away.

"I'm all right." she whispered, meaning it.

He felt her relax in his arms and he, himself, began to loosen up.

"So aside from the note and Big Show getting a pop at me," he found himself grinning in the darkness, "It was a pretty good night."

He heard her chuckle and his grin grew.

"It wasn't all bad." Kimber murmured as her eyes slowly began to close.

It felt nice, laying with him like that. She felt warm and safe and completely relaxed.

Sheamus laid beside her, listening as her breathing slowly grew deep and even. She was asleep in no time.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her curls. He wanted this. He wanted to spend every night with her in his bed.

And it was going to happen soon. He knew their time was coming.

Soon he thought of nothing more as he joined in her sleep.


	17. Part Sixteen: So Close

Sheamus woke up the next morning with a sigh. He looked over to his left and began to grin. Kimber was buried under the blankets, only her wavy hair visible.

He carefully eased onto his side and reached out, gently plucking a strand of her hair and rubbing it between his fingers. He leaned forward and gave it a sniff, eyes closing. Her hair smelled so good. He wanted to bury his nose in it.

The lump under the blankets began to move and he quickly released her. He watched as, like a turtle, her head popped out. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sleepy, confused expression on her face.

She took one look at him and groaned, closing her eyes and slipping back under the covers.

"I want to stay here." her muffled voice called out.

Sheamus grinned and lifted the top of the blanket, looking down at her, "Comfortable are ya, angel?"

"Mm-hmm." the reporter closed her eyes and snuggled down deeper, "Come keep me company."

He needed no further prompting. The Irishman ducked under the blankets and allowed her to snuggled closer to him. They stayed there for a few moments, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Can we stay here all day?" she asked wistfully.

"Ah'd love to." he sighed regretfully, "But we have things to do."

"Ugh." she groaned, "You're right."

They eventually came out from under the blankets and looked at one another. Sheamus reached out and cupped her cheek, his expression reflective. She pressed a kiss against his hand and slowly sat up. He joined her and together they climbed out of the bed.

"So what exciting thing is going to happen on _One Day With_. . .today?" the Celtic Warrior asked.

"Layla has to go to the doctor." Kimber stated as she began to collect her clothes, "She's getting a check up on her ankle."

"She's lucky she didn' break it." Sheamus stated as he, too, grabbed a shirt and some jeans.

"I know, right?" Kimber looked over at him and shuddered, "She was so scared that night. I was, too, to be honest with you."

She offered a warm smile, adding, "But, thankfully, it was just a deep sprain. And, according to the doctors, she should be back to one hundred percent in no time."

The reporter disappeared into the bathroom but left the door open slightly so she could keep talking. While she did that Sheamus changed out of his pajama bottoms and put on his jeans and shirt. He added a vest to the mix, buttoning it up.

"I have to say," Kimber's voice called out through the ajar door, "I really admire her for still wrestling even with the injured ankle. The truth is, I'm in awe of her."

She came out of the bathroom, now dressed in the clothes she was wearing the night before, "I'm in awe of all of you, really. There's no way I could do what you guys do. It's amazing."

Sheamus grinned down at her and reached out, taking her hand. He planted a kiss on it before murmuring, "Well Ah'm in awe of you."

Kimber began to blush, but she did so with a smile.

"So, um," she cleared her throat, "What are you up to today?"

"Media." Sheamus stated, "Then the gym. Ya know, the usual."

"Life of a professional wrestler." Kimber smiled.

"Life of a professional wrestler." the Irishman agreed.

The reporter's smile faded, her expression growing sad. She really didn't want to leave him.

"I guess I should be going." she replied quietly, "You need to get ready and I have to go change my clothes and meet Layla."

"See ya tonight." Sheamus told her.

Kimber walked into his arms, holding him tightly, "I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks for the slumber party." the wrestler joked, causing her to giggle.

"Any time." the reporter pulled back and beamed, "And if you're lucky, next time I'll do your hair."

Sheamus chuckled, running a hand through his chaotic do. The strands were sticking up all over the place, even more so than usual.

Kimber laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips before finally bidding him goodbye. The wrestler watched her leave before eventually closing the door and heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

He left his hotel room a short time later, bag wheeling behind him. As he made his way down to the lobby he spotted Kimber leaving with Layla. He gave her a wave, one that she happily returned.

As he turned in his room key his handler, Martin, approached.

"Hey, fella." Sheamus greeted the other man with a hearty handshake.

"Sheamus." the PR rep nodded, though he didn't appear that happy.

"What's the matter?" the wrestler asked, brows knit.

"I. . ." Martin let out a sigh, glancing down at his cell phone nervously.

"What is it, Martin?" Sheamus demanded.

Without a word Martin handed over his phone. Sheamus looked at the smaller man in curiosity before turning his attention to the device. There was a video paused on it, clearly shot on a cell phone.

He hit the play button and began to watch. . .

.

.

.

.

.

_ SmackDown _finally arrived. And none too soon for the Celtic Warrior.

He was in the back, angrily pacing back and forth. After seeing the video, hearing that it was all over the web, his temper had kicked in full force.

He couldn't believe he had made it through all the media appointments without losing it. Getting to spend some much needed time in the gym had helped somewhat.

But being there now, knowing that Show was skulking about somewhere, he could feel his rage coming back full force.

He was gonna beat him within an inch of his life. And then, he was gonna take that inch.

He closed his eyes and struggled to breathe. But closing his eyes had been a bad idea. Because he could still see Show. Could still see him reach out that big, meaty hand of his and shove it against Kimber, knocking her to the ground. He could still see the lass, whose only crime had been that she wanted to make sure he was all right, fall to the ground. He could still see the surprise, the _pain_, in her face as she fell.

He opened his eyes and instantly everything around him turned red.

Out at ringside Michael Cole looked out over the crowd and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a very turbulent twenty-four hours for my guest at this time. Please welcome the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!"

The fans began to cheer and Sheamus' music hit. Seconds later the Irishman began to make his way down to ringside.

He walked with a purpose, his features tight with resolve and unleashed anger. As he stepped into the ring he began to pace the length of it, all the while trying to get a hold on his raging temper.

"Sheamus," Cole greeted him, "It's apparent you're still very upset over what's transpired-we're gonna get the folks caught up to date now.

"Uh, last night, following _Monday Night Raw_ you and a few of the Superstars and Divas went to a club here in San Diego to have a good time." the announcer went on.

Sheamus continued to stalk across the length of the ring. With each step he could feel his rage threatening to erupt.

Michael followed him with his eyes, the older man growing more and more nervous with each pass the Irishman made, "Re-reports have surfaced throughout the day today on that there was an incident in this club last night here in San Diego. And now we understand that there is video footage from a cell phone of this incident. We'd like to present that footage now."

Sheamus came to a stop at the ring ropes, leaning against them. He took a few deep breaths before turning his attention to the Titan Tron.

Suddenly the _SmackDown_ logo disappeared and an interior shot of the club, _Passions_, came up.

_ He was at the bar, ordering drinks. After the bartender turned to fill them he leaned against the bar and looked out over the club._

_ He paused and something came over him. His face soften and a tender smile come to his lips. _

He knew then that that was the moment he had spotted Kimber. And he would have reflected on that expression and what it mean if he wasn't so _feckin_' angry right now.

_ Suddenly there was Big Show. The massive wrestler hit him with a cheap shot, causing him to stagger and fall onto a nearby table. Both he and it hit the ground with a crash as people nearby began to scream. Some of them even began to call out, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_ Big Show slammed the table down onto his torso before delivering a few well placed kicks and punches. A small crowd began to gather and suddenly there was Kimber making her way to the front of the crowd, John, Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ with her.  
Kimber started to go to him, to help him, when John grabbed her and held her back. He then made his way over to Show, who was grinning proudly and backing away._

The cell phone followed him and that's when Sheamus felt his temper reach almost well past boiling.

_As Big Show started to make his way out of the club he walked by Kimber, who had gotten released and was trying to go to Sheamus' side. Show turned and, with a dark expression, reached his massive hand out and shoved the young woman._

The crowd began to boo and Sheamus' eyes constricted as he watched the young reporter cry out in surprise and fall to the ground. His gaze locked in on her face, watching as she gasped and flinched when she hit the ground, and it was all he could do not to tear the place up then and there.

He chose, instead, to commence with his pacing.

The video cut out and Michael went on, "Sheamus, that footage, uh, that footage had to be extremely difficult for you to wat-"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Sheamus passed by and grabbed a hold of the microphone.

He came to a stop, eyes on the ground and voice filled with unleashed fury, "Cole, I don' think it's a good idea if you to be in this ring right now. Okay?"

The announcer needed no further prompting and he quickly hightailed it out of there.

Backstage Kimber was standing with Layla and a few other talent, watching on a monitor. She had cringed at the footage, namely when she had seen Sheamus attacked.

As the video cut out and they returned to the ring she took in the expression of the redheaded man and she swallowed nervously. He was so angry. It worried her. She didn't know what he would do in that state.

She had already seen the video early that day. The second she had, she had tried to get a hold of him but she kept getting his voice mail.

By showtime, and still no word from Sheamus, she just knew he had seen it. She had searched the building, trying to find him, but it had been to no avail.

She figured he needed to be alone and seeing her would only help to diffuse his temper. And by the looks of him now, he clearly didn't want it diffused.

He began to pace once more, "Ya know, there's a part of me that respects the fact that the Big Show had the stones to come on to my turf and throw hands last night.

"But what Ah can' respect is the fact that he would put his hands on a woman." some of his anger came through and he had to pause and gain control of himself once more, "A woman who is half his size and a quarter of his weight.'

He looked towards the stage, face red, "What kind of a man does that, Show? Puts his hands on a woman?

"The problem is, Show, Ah'm still standin'!" the Celtic Warrior stated, "So if ya want to put yer hands on someone, you put yer hands on me! This is yer opportunity to finish what you started right now!"

The crowd began to cheer at that.

"You see, at _TLC_, we all know it's all gonna be about the World Heavyweight Championship." the Irishman went on, "Bur right now, it's simply all about me kickin' yer giant arse!"  
The arena erupted at that. But soon their cheers turned to boos as Big Show suddenly appeared on the Titan Tron.

He was grinning arrogantly, the title belt on his shoulder.

Sheamus looked up at him and it was all he could do to keep himself planted in that ring and not go tearing through the arena to find that arsehole.

"This is the thanks I get, you ungrateful ginger?" Show retorted, raising his thumb and first finger up, "I did you a favor. I held back this much so I didn't destroy you so bad you couldn't make it to _TLC._

"Now at _TLC _it's gonna be a completely different story," the massive wrestler went on, "Because I am gonna take you out, and I'm gonna take you permanently. I knocked you out the first time. At _TLC _I'm gonna wrap a steel chair around your pasty neck. I'm going to retain my World Heavyweight Championship."

The Celtic Warrior started to walk the length of the ring. Though his anger was still there, a hint of a smirk began to tug at his lips.

"Sheamus," Big Show warned, "You don't want any part of me. If you think fighting me is a good idea, why don't you remember how I won this title."

"Ya know, Show," Sheamus began to grin then, "If yer too scared to come on down to this ring then just say yer too scared."

"I'm not scared, Sheamus!" Show bellowed, "I've got no reason to. You've got nothing to offer me. Nothing!"

"Ya know what, Show," the Irishman went on, "It seems like those stones Ah talked about earlier on, it seems they're a little more like _pebbles_. Why don'cha grow a backbone, fella, and come on down here because Ah'm just dyin' to show ya how a real Irishman does it."

The crowd cheered, some of them beginning to chant Sheamus' name.

To his credit, Show appeared unaffected. He even began to laugh.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend how a real giant does it." he replied mockingly, "I'm sure she's still got a few bruises from when I sent her flying."

That did it. Sheamus threw the microphone to the canvas and climbed out of the ring. Enraged, he began to make his way up the ramp. He didn't care how long it took, he didn't care where the Big Show was. He was going to find him and beat the hell out of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Booker T suddenly came racing onto the stage, arms raised to keep the Irishman back, "Sheamus, Sheamus, stop! Sheamus, you can't do this! This has got to stop!"

Sheamus took a step back but that didn't deter his anger or his need to go find the Big Show.

"Get out of me way, Booker." he practically growled.

"I can't do that." the _SmackDown _GM was adamant, "I'm sorry, but this has got to stop. If you two keeping going this way we won't be able to have a match for _TLC._"

Sheamus turned away, fighting to control his temper. At this point, he wasn't really caring about trying to get his title back. He just wanted to beat the Big Show till he was black and blue.

"Look, I know you're mad." Booker went on, "And I don't blame you. But you're gonna have to stop.

"The only way I can ensure that you two make it to _TLC_ is to have you both sign a No Contact contract later on tonight."

"A what?" Sheamus questioned him, confused.

"You heard me." Booker stated, "Later on tonight you and Big Show will go to that very ring and sign a No Contact contract. And if either one of you doesn't, the match at _TLC _is off."

Sheamus exhaled, scrubbing a hand over his face. Damn it! He didn't want that. No matter how much he wanted to kick Show's arse.

"Okay." he muttered, "Fine. Ah'll sign yer contract."

"All right." Booker nodded and led him to the back, "You're doing the right thing, Sheamus. You can't let Show trick you out of your match."

Sheamus nodded but didn't say anything else.

The GM left to go make the arrangements and redheaded man began to stalk the halls back towards his locker room.  
He needed to be alone right now. In the mood he was in, it was best to avoid contact with everyone.

"Sheamus!"

The wrestler paused and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her right now. Not when he was this angry.

He turned around and watched as Kimber approached him. The reporter was clearly concerned.

She came to stand before him and reached out, taking hold of his hand.

"How are you?" she asked as she studied him.

He couldn't help but smirk, "What do ya think, angel?"

"Not good." she surmised, "Sorry. Stupid question, I know."

He sighed and reluctantly pulled his hand free from hers. He turned away and scrubbed it over his face, frustrated by the entire situation.

Kimber seemed undeterred though, going on, "Booker has a point, though. You need to stop and wait until _TLC_."

Sheamus said nothing. He just kept his head bowed, eyes on the floor.

The reporter began to frown. She knew how angry he must have been. More than that, though, she knew how helpless he must have felt. And if there was one thing Sheamus hated above anything else, it was feeling helpless.

She tentatively approached him and leaned up, pressing a kiss against his cheek. She lingered for a few seconds more, her nose brushing against the side of his beard. He didn't respond but he didn't pull away, either, and she took comfort in that.

She stepped back, regretful, "I need to go. I have to find go find Layla and film the next segment of the show."

He nodded but didn't speak.

Kimber sighed and turned around, starting to make her way down the hall.

The Celtic Warrior blinked, something coming over him. His head jerked up sharply and he turned to her.

"Wait." he demanded as he began to approach, "What are you doin' walkin' the halls alone? Shouldn' security be followin' ya?"

"There's no signs of my stalker." she paused, shivering, "I hate that. I hate that word."

She turned away, hugging herself, as she admitted softly, "I hate this."

He pushed aside his anger and instead concentrated on her. He reached out and pulled her close for a hug. He could feel her shaking and it only seemed to spark his anger anew.

"Ah guess Ah'll have to be yer bodyguard." he joked down at her, trying to lighten the mood.

He felt her smile against his chest, her sweet laugher reaching his ears, "I like the sound of that."

After a few more minutes she pulled back and announced, "I better get going."

"Ah'm goin' wit' ya." he stated, his tone making it clear that it wasn't up for discussion.

Kimber didn't argue and allowed him to walk with her as they went in search of Layla.

The found the Diva a short time later; she was sitting at Catering, a salad in front of her. Joel was already there, filming her as she talked about her diet.

Layla looked up and began to grin as the pair approached, "Hey, you two."

Sheamus gave her a nod before turning his attention back to the reporter, "You'll be all right here, angel?"

"We won't let her out of our sights." Joel promised with a grin.

"Good." he nodded to the cameraman and gave Kimber's hand a squeeze before heading off.

"Be careful." she called after him.

He stopped and threw a grin over his shoulder, "What's the fun in that?"

She smiled after him as he left but that didn't stop the worry that welled up in her stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus found himself back in the ring later that night. It had been transformed what with a gray carpet and legal table. Two large, black leather desk chairs stood, one on each side.

He stepped up the table, eyes locked on the Big Show. It was all he could do not to go flying over the table and burying his fists into the other man's face.

Show, appearing just as set and determined, also stepped up to the table. The two men continued to stare daggers at one another.

Booker looked back and forth between them, worried the pair would come to blows at any moment.

"Sheamus," he called out, getting the redheaded man's attention at last, "If you refuse-if you wanna go ahead and disobeyed my no contact clause go right ahead. If you do that you will lose your title shot at _TLC_. It's up to you, man."

Sheamus narrowed his eyes at Booker, taking in his words. He turned back to his opponent and began to contemplate it. It would be worth it. It truly would. And he was sorely tempted.

Big Show was looking at him with a wide grin, silently daring him to do it.

"And Big Show," Booker didn't want to leave the massive wrestler out, "I don't know what you're smiling about, man. I know you got your ironclad contract. But I know another thing. You love that World Heavyweight championship."

"I do." Big Show continued to smirk as he hoisted the belt higher onto his shoulder.

"And I tell you what." The GM went on, "If you wanna do the same thing, just disobey my no contact clause-Big Show, you will be stripped of the World Heavyweight championship."

The fans began to cheer and Show found he could only look at Booker with stunned silence, his mouth hanging open. His eyes began to narrow, his mouth twisting in a snarl as he regarded the other man.

Booker, to his credit, appeared unafraid.

Sheamus pulled out his chair and took a seat, his eyes never wavering from the largest athlete in the world. Big Show looked at the title for a few moments before he, too, pulled out his chair and took a seat. The two men regarded one another evenly.

Booker stepped up the end of the table and picked up the clipboard that held the contract. He passed it over to Sheamus, along with a pen.

The Irishman took them both, setting the clipboard on the table. He flipped it open a few pages, studying the contents. It was all there in black and white, just as Booker had said. If he laid a hand on Big Show he would lose his shot at the title.

He tapped his fingers against the surface of the table, still of two minds of what to do. He wanted nothing more than to make arrogant champion pay. Especially for what he had done to Kimber. And it could be so easy to do. He was right there, sitting just a couple of feet away from him.

But Kimber had told him not to. She had said he had to think about his title shot. Here she had been the one to be hurt and she was worried about _him_.

He reached over and picked up the microphone, "Ya know, Show, since it's the holiday season let me put it to ya this way. Having to wait nine more days to kick yer arse is like having to wait nine days for Christmas.

"Ya know, Ah used to hate having to wait to open up my presents." the Celtic Warrior went on, his temper becoming more and more evident with each word, "But what Ah found out was that in the end it was actually worth it. In nine days time my Christmas comes early when Ah get the gift of beatin' you from head-to-toe with a steel chair."

That was met with cheers from the crowd.

"And in the end," the Irishman finished up, "Ah get the ultimate present: the World Heavyweight Championship."

Without further hesitation he picked up the pen and sighed his name. After that was done he handed both back to Booker.

He leaned back in his chair, hand rubbing his chin, as his eyes fell on Big Show. He watched intently as the World Champion took the contract and began to look it over. He arched his eyebrows and pursed his lips at one particular entry before glancing up at Booker.  
"Show, it's legal." Booker stated, the GM past tired of Big Show's games.

Show continued to study the contract for a few seconds more before he reached over and picked up his mic.

"Ya know, Sheamus," the champion stated as he turned his attention onto the other man. "Christmas for you has really come early. The purpose of this contract is to make sure you make it to _TLC_ in one piece. That's a Christmas present to you but you should be careful about what you wish for, _fella_.

"Now you hit me with that steel chair at _Survivor Series_, what, twenty-five? Thirty times? And I still got up, didn't I? What's gonna happen when a seven-foot, 500 lbs. giant swings a steel chair and destroys that Irish skin of your, _fella_?" Big Show's grin grew, "I only have to hit you once. The worst thing in the world you can do is ask for a chairs match against me at _TLC_.

"You should ask Booker to get out of this match. You should, but you're too stupid to realize what you're doing to yourself." the champion went on, "If I hit you with a steel chair, Sheamus, I'm going to change you forever. You're never gonna be the same. I might end your career at _TLC_. Happily, I might add. But I could end your career.

"The difference between you and me? I think things through. Got experience. You? You're all just vinegar and fire!" he went on, getting more and more worked up, "That Irish temper gets to you and you wanna fight, fella, you wanna fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Sheamus looked over at the other man and began to smirk, "You know, Show, do you realize how ridiculous you look right now? You talk about a fight. All Ah came to the WWE for was to fight.

"And the last two pay-per-views that we faced each other, you have to admit, have been the greatest fights of yer career. Ah made you relevant again, fella." he leaned in closer, looking deeper into the champion's eyes, "But Ah don' believe you have one more left in ya. And Ah believe deep down in the big belly of yers yer shakin'. You know this chairs match could be the end of you. You talk about the end of my career? Fella, I will gladly, _gladly_, end yer career at _TLC._"

Show glared at the other man, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Big Show?" Booker prompted.

The champion once again looked over the contract, though this time he did it will a little less swagger.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he rose to his feet and flipped the table onto Sheamus, causing both it and the Irishman to go crashing to the canvas.

Sheamus hit the mat with thunderous force and grunted in pain as the table landed across his middle.

As he struggled to get out from under it and rise to his feet, Big Show quickly signed the contract, showing it to the _SmackDown _GM.

Sheamus came surging out from under the wreckage, red faced and overflowing with rage. He started to go for the other man, No Contact contract be damned, when Booker T jumped in front of him and tried to hold him back.

"Sheamus!" Booker told him even as Big Show laughed behind him and held up the contract, "Sheamus, calm down!"

Sheamus rubbed his jaw before once again taking off across the ring for Show.

Booker kept himself between the two men, his hands up to ward the irate Irishman off, "Sheamus, don't! Sheamus, don't!"

The Celtic Warrior continued to look at the larger man, murder flashing in his eyes.

"Sheamus, don't!" Booker yelled, "Sheamus!"

The redheaded man had to force himself to turn away for a second and try to leash in his temper. But he could hear the Big Show taunting him, calling for him to come on.

He spun back around and once again started to go for him when Booker grabbed the front of his shirt in a bid to keep him away.

Big Show was laughing and even began to do a little dance, egging him on.

"Big Show, chill!" the GM ordered at the other man.

"Come on, fella!" Sheamus bellowed to the champion, "Come on! Ah'm right here!"

Booker spun back around to face him, "Look, Sheamus-"

"Ah ought'a slap the hell out of ya!" Sheamus roared.

"Don't do it!" Booker all but pleaded with him, "Look here, Sheamus! Listen to me! Listen!"

Sheamus continued to glower at the Big Show, eyes wild. He had never felt so angry before in his life.

"Listen! Listen! Look!" Booker tried in vein to get his attention, "Look at me, Sheamus! You wanna take your frustrations out on somebody? I got somebody for you to do that with. Tonight you're in a match with Alberto Del Rio!"

The fans began to yell with excitement but Sheamus was still too keyed up to notice. All he wanted to do was charge across that ring and wipe the smile off of that arrogant arsehole's face.

"You wanna take your frustrations out on somebody? Do it on him!" Booker told him.

His words finally broke through the Irishman's wall of rage and he began to get control of himself. Breathing heavily, chest heaving, he glared holes in the other man.

"And I don't know what the hell you're laughing at!" Booker spun around and stalked towards the smiling champion, "Because you're gonna be in a match, too."

That finally wiped the smile off Show's face. He began to grow annoyed as he glared down at the GM.

Booker was unfazed, though, going on, "With the man who beat you in the middle of the ring in forty-five seconds! Daniel Bryan! And that match is next!"

The fans were on their feet as Daniel Bryan's theme came playing out over the arena. While the crew began to clear the wreckage from the ring Booker led Sheamus out onto the floor.

The Celtic Warrior passed one half of the tag team champions on the ramp and, jerking his thump over his shoulder towards the Big Show, muttered, "Kick his arse."

Daniel gave him a nod and Sheamus continued on up the ramp, onto the stage and towards the backstage area.

The second he got back there he discovered that Kimber was waiting for him. She made her way over to him, concern written across her pretty face.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she reached out to stroke his cheek.

He pulled way from her, though, body tense and eyes on the floor. The truth was, he was still very angry and he didn't want her to be around him in his current state.

"Ah'm all right." he muttered, his tone a little harsher than he had intended.

Kimber blinked and slowly took a step back. She could feel the tension coming off of him in waves and it made her a little uneasy.

Not that she thought he would turn his fury on her. She knew that wasn't the case. But it was clear he was on the edge and just spoiling for a fight. It worried her. She just didn't want him to do something he might regret later.

"Okay." she replied quietly, "I just wanted to make sure."

He finally looked up at her, his eyes still burning but also filled with remorse, "Ah just need to be alone right now."

And at that he turned and made his way down the hall and back towards his locker room.

The reporter watched after him. She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed sadly.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus laid on his hotel bed later that night. Clad in only a pair of jeans, arms folded behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling pensively.

The fellas had wanted him to go out with them for a night at a local pub but his heart just wasn't in it. No, what he wanted most was to stay in and keep to himself. In his current mood he knew he wouldn't be good company to be around anyway.

A knock came from the door, causing him to blink and come out of his thoughts. His eyes began to constrict and he let out a growl as he rose from the bed.

He stalked over to the door, ready to let whomever it was have it. But when he opened it he drew to a stop, surprised.

Kimber stared up at him hopefully, her fingers knotted in front of her.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone," the reporter began, "But I just. . .I just wanted to check in on you."

She started to turn away, adding, "I can leave if you want me to-"

"No." Sheamus came forward and took her hand, leading her into his room, "No, don' go."

She offered a kind smile as she walked into the room and took a seat on his bed. She watched as he closed the door and leaned back against it. Her smile slowly faded away as she noticed he was frowning.

"Sheamus?" she asked in concern.

The Irishman bowed his head, rubbing his jaw, "Ah'm sorry for pushin' you away at the arena earlier. You were only tryin' to make sure Ah was all right and Ah just. . ."

He exhaled and looked up at her, shrugging, "Ah wasn't in a good place then. And Ah didn' want you to see me that way."

She began to smile gently and she held her hand out to him. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he straightened from the door and walked over to her. He took hold of her hand and sat down, bringing it to his lips and planting a warm kiss on the top of it.

"I understand." she told him, her other hand coming out to brush through his spiky hair, "And I don't blame you. I get it, Sheamus. I do."

He took her other hand and clasped them both in his, his thumbs rubbing against the tops of them. He stared down at them, trying to bring up the courage to talk about what had happened.

It was easy to bring Kimber out, get her to talk about what was going on with her. But for him, it was much harder. He was used to keeping his feelings to himself.

"You can talk to me." she caught his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

He cleared his throat, eyes going back to their joined hands, "Ah could've killed him, Kember. He played me. Ah should have caught it when he told me he thought things through. That should've tipped me off."

His features began to tighten as his voice grew harsh, "But Ah didn' catch on. He humiliated me and there wasn' a thing Ah could do about it. And he knew it."

Kimber brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles before nuzzling them. She knew it had to be eating away at him. Knowing that Big Show had been able to one up him and there was nothing he could do about it until _TLC_.

"You'll get your chance." she assured him.

"It wasn' just that." he turned back to her, determined, "He put his hands on you."

Kimber swallowed, her eye briefly going to their joined hands, and murmured softly, "I know."

She released his hands only to take hold of his cheeks and stare deeply into his eyes, "I'm all right. To be honest, it surprised me more than it hurt me."

He started to protest but she leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his in a thorough kiss. It wasn't long until she felt his arms come around her and pull he closer to him, the kiss deepening.

Sheamus laid back on the bed, her on top. He buried his hands in her hair, holding her close as his mouth feverishly worked under hers.

The kiss soon ended and Kimber laid against his chest with a sigh. Sheamus looked up at the ceiling, one of his hands stroking her hair.

She lightly trailed her fingers over his bare chest , taking note of the pale skin and freckles. She found herself looking at it thoughtfully, her mind contemplating.

Sheamus looked down and noticed she was studying him. He began to smile and he murmured, "Yer allowed to do whatever you want. Go wild."

She looked up at him with uncertainty. He simply grinned and slipped his hands behind his head.

Kimber sat at his side, her hand tentatively reaching out to stroke his ribs. She felt him jump at her touch and she arched her eyebrows in silent question.

"It tickled." he told her with a boyish grin.

She smile gently before returning to his impressive torso. His body was so beautiful. She had always thought so. It was always a thrill for her, getting to see it, touch it.

Her fingers traveled to his pecks and she began to play connect the dots with his freckles. When she managed to spell out her name he began to chuckle.

"Brandin' me as yers, are ya?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Hey, a girl has to mark her territory." Kimber gave him a shrug and a smirk.

Her eyes went to his wide chest and she unconsciously licked her lips, thoughtful.

Sheamus noticed the movement and swallowed. Oh he hoped she was thinking the same thing he was.

Kimber slowly, hesitantly, leaned over, brushing her nose against his skin. The wrestler closed his eyes, giving a silent prayer of thanks.

He felt her warm, wet tongue come out to lave against his flesh and an involuntary groan worked its way up from the back of his throat.

Kimber paused, taking in his reaction, before leaning over to do it again. Soon her mouth was trailing over every inch of his chest, tasting him.

She braced her hand on his ribs as she continued her sweet assault, this time her tongue flicking across his nipple. She felt his muscles jump under her hand, heard his breath hiss between his teeth, and she smiled against him. She made another pass before coming to stay, loving him with lips and tongue.

Sheamus' hands clenched behind his head. He had to force himself to stay were he was and not grab for her. The need to do so was so great, it was practically killing him not to. He felt tiny beads of perspiration line his forehead at his effort.

And yet he stayed where he was. For her. Only for her.

She turned and gave his other nipple the same loving attention. He shut his eyes tightly, teeth clenched. He could feel desire beginning to heat his blood and he fought tooth and nail to hold it back.

This wasn't for him, he had to keep telling himself. It was for her. He wanted her to feel safe and secure with him. He wanted her to know that she could do whatever she wanted with him without repercussions.

She gave one more pass over his other peck and slowly rose, her eyes dark and filled with a sense of triumph. She had never felt more powerful or in control in her life. It was inspiring. It was like a drug to her.

She met his hooded gaze, seeing just how much she had affected him, and she slowly began to smile a feline smile. Sheamus at last removed one of his hands, reaching out to take up a strand of her hair.

"Ah bet you taste as good as ya look." he said absently as he continued to play with her hair.

He was grinning as he turned to look up at her but the smile quickly left his face as he noticed she hadn't joined in his mirth. In fact she looked down right timid.

He released her and slowly sat up, making sure to keep his movements careful and easy.

"Kember, Ah didn'. . ." his shook his head and tried to assure her, "Ah was just talkin'. We don' have to do anythin' you don' want to do."

Her gaze was hazy with thought. Something seemed to come over her, a sense of resolve as it were. She sat up and reached out, hands shaking as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

"Kember, ya don' have to." he stated as he gently reached out and covered both of her hands with one of his.

She met him, and though there was fear written across her face there was something else, too. Determination mixed with trust and a hint of lust.

"I want to." she replied, voice barely a whisper.

For a few, heart-stopping minutes they watched one another. Sheamus could see she had made up her mind. He just didn't want her to do anything she thought she had to do. Or something that might frighten her and take her back to that place five years ago.

"I want to." she repeated, her words sounding more sure.

"What do you want?" he needed to hear the words, needed to be sure. He also needed her to be sure of what she was asking him to do.

"I want. . ." her voice failed her and she had to take a deep breath before going on, "I want you to. . .to. . ."

Her eyes traveled down to her chest before looking back up at him, silently telling him what she wanted.

He slowly removed his hand, murmuring, "Any time you want to stop, we'll stop."

"I know." and she gave him a real, full smile.

Her movements were shaky, but she eventually managed to unbutton her shirt. She shrugged out of it, her black silk bra remaining. She looked down at it and swallowed, trying to will the courage to come.

She turned and met his gaze and she did feel it gradually come then. This was Sheamus. She was safe with him. She could trust him. She _did_ trust him.

She reached behind her and undid the bra, slowly lowering it down her arms.

Sheamus' eyes went to her breasts, his gaze practically molten, and he swallowed. He was in awe. Completely in awe of this beautiful, trusting woman before him.

Her breasts were perfect, full. The nipples were a dusky pink. His palms began to twitch, the Irishman already thinking about touching her again. That one time hadn't been enough to sate his appetite.

"Yer beautiful." he told her sincerely, earning a shy smile from the woman.

Kimber felt her heart soar. She had been so nervous before, but to see the absolute wonderment and approval written on his face, it gave her courage.

She slowly laid down, tentative. Sheamus came to her side, his warm hand resting on her stomach.

"You just say the word." he told her soothingly, "One word and Ah'll stop."

"I know." she nodded.

"May Ah touch you?" his consideration and care brought tears to her eyes.

"Yes." she told him with a small smile.

His movements were measured and tender as he reached out and palmed her, testing the weight of her breast. He ran his thumb over the tip and Kimber flinched. He did it again and again, bringing the nipple to a tiny point.

"May Ah taste you?" the words were rough and low.

Kimber found she couldn't speak, too overcome with emotion. She could only nod at him.

He leaned over and she jumped slightly as she felt his mouth close around one taunt peak. He began to lave it with his tongue, soothing the skin with deep, suckling kisses.

Kimber closed her eyes and she felt sensation after sensation begin to well up inside of her. Her hand found it's way to the back of his head and she held it there, her silent way of allowing him to continue on.

And continue he did. He loved her breast, placing open mouth kisses and gentle nips against it. He rolled her nipple with his tongue and a shudder coursed through her body.

She felt so many sensations, it was almost overwhelming. The rough, wetness of his tongue. The brush of his teeth. His mustache and beard as they tickled her skin.

It wasn't scary, like she had feared. It wasn't scary at all. In fact she liked it. More than she would have felt possible.

He turned his head, burying his mouth in the valley between her breasts. He loved the skin there for a while before turning and giving the other breast the same meticulous attention.

He could hear her shuddered breathing. He felt her press a kiss against the top of his head and he found himself grinning against her flesh. He knew he had brought her pleasure and he couldn't keep the triumph coursing through his body at bay. He wanted to pound his chest and yell in victory.

As he pulled back, though, the smile on his lips instantly died. Worry began to come over him as he noticed that she was looking up at him with tears shining in her beautiful green eyes.

Instantly shame over came him and he started to pull away, apologizing, "Kember, Ah didn' hear you tell me to stop. Ah'm sorry, Ah didn'-"

"No." she whispered with a shake of her head. Two tears trailed down her cheeks but she had a watery smile on her lips.

"What is it, angel?" he asked her gently as he reached out and brushed the moisture away with his thumb.

"I just. . ." she looked up at the ceiling for a moment before closing her eyes.

At that moment he really was afraid. He was afraid that he had somehow lost her trust forever. The very thought twisted his gut; made him feel sick inside.

When she opened her eyes she looked disappointed.

"It was wonderful." she told him, sniffing and wiping at her eyes, "Truly, Sheamus. It was-it _felt_ amazing. It did."

"So these are happy tears?" he cautiously questioned her.

She sighed, feeling like a disappointment, "I just. . .I'm so happy with how far I've been able to come. But I'm also so angry and sad that I'm still so afraid to go any farther. I feel like a failure."

"No." he breathed as he laid down and pulled her into his arms, stroking her back, "Kember, no. Don' think that way. Ah told you, Ah'll take this as slow as ya need to. Ah want you to feel safe with me. Safe and secure when we make love."

She pulled back, slightly trembling a little at the declaration. Though she had come to that realization, herself, a while ago hearing him voice it made it that much more real.

"So we are heading there." she surmised with a slow smile.

He began to grin, "Did ya have any doubts?"

A blush warmed her cheeks as she lowered her gaze and shyly shook her head.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her temple. They stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the stillness.

Sheamus also had to try to not take so much enjoyment in the feeling of her naked breasts pressed up against his chest. Unfortunately for him, it feel too good.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he asked, hoping she would say yes but also hoping she would say no. He trusted himself to behave with her there but, Jaysus, it would be hard.

His eyes fell to the slight bulge in his pants and he couldn't help but smirk. _Very _hard.

Kimber pulled back, regretful, "I'd like to, but I promised Layla I would spend the evening with her and girls. They want to go clubbing."

She reached over and gave him her back as she put her bra and shirt back on. Sheamus frowned, missing the sight of all of that creamy, warm flesh.

He also sat up and sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He rose to his feet and walked with her to the door.

"Ah see how you are." he teased as opened it for her, "You just wanted to come here and use me. Ah'm nothin' but a cheap plaything to ya."

Kimber looked up at him and giggled, taking his hand.

He pulled free from her grasp and shook his head, feinting hurt, "No. You can' just come here and have yer wicked way wit' me and then waltz on out of here. Ah'm a man and Ah have needs."

Her giggling turned to full fledge laughter and Sheamus found himself grinning at the sound.

Their laughter soon faded and they stared at one another tenderly.

"I'll see you later." she promised.

"Ah'll hold ya to that." Sheamus warned with a smile.

He leaned down and they shared a kiss. Before it could grow heated, though, she pulled back. But both were breathless from the effort.

"Tomorrow." she told him before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sheamus leaned back against it, scrubbing his hands over his face.

That had been difficult: letting her go. While he had wanted her in his bed-_very much_-he knew that, ultimately, it had been best for her to go.

The truth was, he didn't know if he _could_ sleep beside her all night and not touch her. He had promised to take it slow and he had meant it. But he was a man after all. Not a saint. And she made too tempting an offering what with her beautiful face and soft skin.

He slowly began to smile. He had gotten to taste her. All that soft, silky flesh had been his to enjoy.

He had her gasps of pleasure. Had felt her tremble beneath him. Felt her small hand as she held him to her and allowed him to love her beautiful breasts.

He hadn't been lying when he told her their time was coming. And, if they continued on the way they were, it might be soon.

His smile turned into a full fledged grin. He couldn't wait to show her just how much she meant to him.

.

.

.

I can't believe it. I completely forgot I had injured Layla in an earlier chapter, LOL. I figured I should touch on that, hehe.


	18. Part Seventeen: TLC

The Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York was filled with tension and excitement. The Superstars and Divas within prepared themselves for their matches as _TLC _rolled on.

Kimber made her way down the hall, heels clicking on the cement floor. She kept ever vigilant, hoping to spot Sheamus.

Unfortunately she hadn't been able to see him much since their amazing time together in his hotel room. The week and a half since had been spent hanging out with, first, Layla and then Kofi Kingston for _One Week With_. . .

The only time she really got a chance to see him was in passing and she found herself missing him more and more every day.

She began to smile as she continued to walk, her steps quickening. As fate would have it, she was getting a chance to interview him before his match against Big Show.

The reporter wanted to laugh at herself. She was practically giddy over the thought of getting to see him again. She was acting like a school girl instead of a young professional.

A young professional who was very much in love.

Her smile softened at that thought. She was so in love with him. With that wonderful, charming, gorgeous man who made her feel safe and secure and. . .

She ducked her head as a blush began to warm her cheeks. He made her feel sexy and desired. And what a wonderful feeling it was!

She rounded a corner, spotting Joel standing a little ways up ahead. He saw her coming and grinned, raising his camera onto his shoulder.

Kimber quickly got into position and picked up her mic, fluffing her waves before Joel raised his hand up, signaling to her that they were about to go live.

She smoothed a hand over the skirt of her emerald green gown and suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach.

_Definitely acting like a silly school girl_, she chastised herself.

"Ah'm ready when you are."

She turned around and looked up, unable to keep from beaming. Sheamus was standing behind her, looking down at her with a tender expression.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he repeated just as softly, earning a giggle from her.

He had been on edge all day, preparing for his match with Big Show. But the second he laid eyes on her all of that seemed to fade away. She was just so beautiful that nothing else at the moment seemed to matter.

"Kimber, you're on." Joel called out to her softly, getting her attention.

The reporter cleared her throat, instantly getting down to business, "Sheamus, what are your thoughts as, in mere moments, you get ready to go into your match with the Big Show?"

"My thoughts?" the Irishman repeated, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, "Lass, my thoughts about the Big Show and our match can' be aired on a PG show."

Kimber grinned at that, gently pressing, "Can you try and keep it clean?"

"Ah'll try." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "The truth is, Ah'm ready to go out there, face the Big Show and get my title back."

"What about the fact that he'll have a steel chair?" the reporter questioned, obviously worried even if he wasn't, "Or that you will, too, for that matter?"

Sheamus inhaled, growing serious, "Ah'm prepared to do whatever Ah need to, to become World Heavyweight Champion again. If that means endin' the Big Show's career, then so be it. He better be prepared to do the same thing. Cause Ah promise ya, angel, Ah won' go down without a fight."

Kimber took in his words and her anxiety grew. He might have been willing to put his body and career on the line to recapture his championship title, but she wasn't sure she was willing to see it.

"Thank you, Sheamus." she stated, heartfelt, "And good luck to you tonight."

The Irishman slowly began to grin, the wheels in his mind turning. This was either going to put a cap on his winning back his title, be a damned great consolation prize should he lose or be a complete embarrassment to him should she say no.

He just prayed she was willing to be brave with him.

"Ya know, Kember," he stated, causing her to look back up at him, "Ah'm just about ready to go out there and take on the Big Show. But Ah realize there's somethin' missin'. Something Ah need you to help me out wit'."

"What's that?" the reporter asked with a confused smile.

"A good luck kiss from me girl." he told her, eyes twinkling with mischief, "What do ya say, angel?"

Out in the arena they could hear the sounds of the fans cheering her on and a chant of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" rose up.

Kimber looked up at him, a blush warming her cheeks. She began to laugh nervously. She couldn't believe he would actually. . .

She looked around, noticing that the Superstars, Diva and crew present were grinning at her, some of them egging her on.

"Don't leave him hanging!" Zack Ryder called out.

"Come on, Kimber!" Layla cheered on her friend, "Go for it!"

"The guy needs some good luck!" Joel got in on the act.

Kimber turned back to the redheaded man and grinned. He was too much.

"Come on, angel." Sheamus stepped up to her and placed a hand on her waist, "Don' send me out there without a kiss for good luck."

She turned and slowly placed the microphone on a nearby equipment case. As she turned back to him he drew her closer, both hands now grasping her waist.

Her smile faded away as her arms eased up his chest. His grip tightened around her and he picked her up, bringing her closer to him.

"Good luck." she murmured seconds before her lips met his in a passionate embrace.

Out in the arena the crowd went nuts, their cheering growing. Backstage the small audience began to applaud as Sheamus ravaged her mouth.

All too soon the kiss was over and he reluctantly placed her back on her feet. She took a few steps back and opened her eyes, embarrassed but also very happy.

"Now that's the one to go on." he winked, brushing his fingertips against her cheek before turning and making his way towards the ring.

Kimber watched after him, fingers going to her lips. It was funny, but she could still feel him there.

"And we're clear." Joel announced with a chuckle as he sat his camera down.

Layla hurried over to her and sighed, "Wow, that was hot! What a send off!"

The women walked over to one of the monitors and watched on as the match got ready to start. It was only then that Kimber seemed to come back to reality and her fear returned full force.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" the Diva questioned her and Kimber nodded.

"I need to." she stated, eyes on the screen.

Layla reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Everything will be all right."

Kimber returned the squeeze, praying that she was right.

The arena began to erupt as Sheamus' theme music suddenly hit. The Irishman made his way out into the stadium, at once all business.

He beat his fist against his chest three times before taking off his Celtic cross and surging towards the ring.

He climbed the steps and paused, looking out at the crowd, taking in their cheers, their energy.

He slipped between the rope and went over to the far side, beating his hand against his chest and throwing his arms out to the crowd. They cheered in response.

Sheamus walked over to the other side and did it again, the yelling from the crowd seemingly growing.

On the Titan Tron they replayed the events from _Survivor Series._ How Sheamus was winning against Del Rio until Del Rio pulled the ref in front of him to take the Brogue Kick. How Big Show had come down to the ring and knocked Sheamus out, allowing Del Rio to steal the victory. And how Sheamus has beat the Big Show countless times with the steel chair.

Sheamus watched it all, but there was no joy to be had. The truth was, he was still pissed over what Show had done, costing him his match against Del Rio. He was still pissed over everything that had transpired thereafter, including his attack on both himself and Kimber at the club and how he had gotten one over on him at the No Contact contract signing.

But that was all about to change. Everything had led up to this moment and he _would_ get his title back.

Or kill them both trying.

Big Show's music hit and the crowd instantly began to boo. Sheamus' eyes narrowed as he watched the massive wrestler emerge from behind the curtain and make his way to ringside. He noted that Show's usual cocky smile was no where in place. He looked just as serious, just as determined, as the Irishman standing in the ring.

Big Show climbed into the ring and the pair glared at one another. Big Show turned away, taking his belt off of his shoulder and holding it above his head for the crowd before going to stand in his own corner.

Sheamus' name was announced and the fans cheered, some of them chanting his name. He blocked it all out, though, solely focused on the monster standing across from him.

Backstage Kimber stared intently at the monitor, watching the man she was so in love with. She brought her clasped hands to her mouth and gave a silent prayer for him to stay safe.  
Her heart was racing, her trepidation at a record high. She could just imagine what Sheamus was feeling at that moment.

Back in the ring Sheamus loosened up, preparing himself mentally for what was to come. It was kind of ironic, though. How did someone prepare themselves to beaten with a steel chair?

He would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. But he didn't let the nerves overtake him. He was too intent on winning, too driven to get his title back. He knew, above everything else, that Show would have to put him down permanently to get him to quit.

Big Show's name was announced and the large man took a step out of his corner, gaze locked with Sheamus'. He raised his belt high in the air as if to say, 'This is mine. This is going to stay mine.'

He reluctantly handed the title over to the ref, who raised it above his head as the crowd cheered. He handed the belt off to Lillian Garcia down on the floor and called for the bell to be rung.

Before it could finish echoing over the arena, the Celtic Warrior launched himself across the ring and at his opponent. He began to hammer the Big Show with fists to his gut and back, driving the other man back against the ropes.

The massive wrestler managed to grab a hold of the Irishman's head and he head butted him, causing him to stagger back in a corner. The champion tried to slam his big body on to the other man's, but Sheamus ducked out of the way at the last second and it was now Show in the corner.

Sheamus spun around and sent a few kicks into his gut. He climbed the ropes and started to plow the Big Show with blow after blow to his head.

The crowd began to count along, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

Suddenly Big Show shoved the smaller man away, Sheamus hitting the canvas. He rolled across the ring and popped right back up, though, once again going after his opponent. He went down low, kicking Show's knee out from under him.

As the massive wrestler hit the canvas the Celtic Warrior got to his feet and came behind the other man, hand gripping his chin. He began to beat his fist against Show's chest mercilessly. One! Two! Three! Four!

He tried to go for a fifth shot when the champion managed to grab a hold of his arm and flip him over his shoulder. Sheamus hit the mat with a thud but he rolled away and got to his feet again.

Big Show did, as well, and the two men went charging at one another. Sheamus once again went low, again taking out the other man's leg and causing him to go to the ground. He climbed to his feet and turned around, going back for him. Bellowing, he drove his fist into his back. As Show rolled to the ropes Sheamus grabbed a hold of the top one and planted his knee into the champion's shoulder and face. He did it again. And again.

He sent him a kick as Show got to his hands and knees. Sheamus then grabbed the back of his neck, meaning to put him down again.

Unfortunately Big Show managed to take hold of him and yank him out of the ring.

Kimber let out a gasp as she watched the Celtic Warrior fall onto the mat below, but lucking he landed on his feet. She watched him staggered over to the barricade, trying to collect his bearings.

Sheamus walked over the ring with purpose and he leaned down, pulling out a steel chair. The crowd noticed and began to cheer wildly while Kimber cringed. The match had now truly began.

Chair in hand, the Irishman made his way back onto the apron and started to climb into the ring. Big Show noticed what was in his hand, though, and quickly kicked the chair away, causing it to land on the outside.

Sheamus looked after it for a moment but quickly got his head back into the game. He started to kick the large man about his shoulder and head.

Going to his knees, he punched Big Show in the face a few times. With each shot he saw images flash in his head.

Punch! Big Show knocking out William Regal.

Punch! Big Show shoving Kimber to the ground.

Punch! Big Show tipping the table onto him before signing the contract a week and a half ago.

Show managed to fight through the shots and shoved the redheaded man away. As Sheamus hit the mat the champion quickly slid out of the ring.

He walked around the side of the ring, trying to get his bearings. He couldn't believe that pasty ginger snap was getting the best of him. Him! The World's Largest Athlete! The World Heavyweight Champion!

Sheamus jumped to the outside, picking up the chair on his way. Gripping it tightly in his hands he rounded the ring and made a beeline for the champion.

He raised it out in front of him, ready to clobber the Big Show. But just as he was about to approach Show turned around and sent a vicious kick, hitting the chair and knocking it into the Irishman. He hit the ground with a groan.

Kimber gasped and turned away, cringing at the shot. Her grip on Layla's hand tightened, the other woman giving her a sympathetic pat on the arm. She took a few deep breaths and willed herself to turn back. She had to. She owed it to Sheamus.

The Celtic Warrior was laid out on the mat, hand over his mouth. The chair had slammed into his face. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he knew he was tasting blood.

_And here Ah was hopin' that arse, Show, would be the one to bleed_, he thought wirily.

He shoved the chair away and managed to struggle to his side as Big Show lumbered towards him. The enormous man grabbed him by the neck and dragged him up to his feet, pushing him against the barricade. He slammed his open palm against the smaller man's chest, causing fire to erupt over his peck and forcing Sheamus to stagger away in pain.

The crowd collectively groaned as the shot echoed over the arena.

Sheamus lurched along the barricade, hanging over the side and trying to get himself together. He tried to get away when Show turned him around and did it again.

The redheaded man had no time to react as Show grabbed a hold of him and rolled him into the ring. As Sheamus laid out on the canvas, struggling to breath after the two massive hits, Show stalked around the ring in search for a weapon.

He looked under the canvas but couldn't find one. He turned around and began to go back the way he came when he discovered that Sheamus was back on his feet.

The Irishman had climbed out onto the apron and suddenly launched himself at the champion, slamming his shoulder into Big Show's chest with a mighty yell.

Both champion and challenger hit the ground, Show momentarily laying stunned on the floor. Sheamus felt his temper starting to rise and he locked onto it, embracing it. He went over to the other man and began to hammer him with blows. Soon both men were back on their feet and Sheamus buried his fist into Big Show's back.

He hit him in the face but Show managed to shake the blow off and return a hook of his own, planting it into Sheamus' gut.

The Celtic Warrior grunted, pain shooting up over his ribs. Show coupled the shot with a head butt, causing the smaller man to stagger back towards the ring. He went down to his knees in front of it, struggling to breath through the pain and try to get back to his feet.

He was just starting to rise when Show grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him back into the ring. Sheamus rolled across the canvas, eventually staggering to his feet and ending up in the corner.

The champion advanced on him but as he drew closer Sheamus, arms braced on the top ropes, jumped up and kicked Show in the gut with both feet. He tottered back and Sheamus came out of the corner. Bellowing, he kicked the massive man in the abdomen again. He followed it up with a couple of rib punches, driving the larger man back into the ropes.

Sheamus took hold of his arm and tried to whip him across the ring. But Show stopped his momentum and turned around, yanking the other man to him and giving him a vicious clothesline. Sheamus hit the ground with a thud, the Irishman dazed and staring up at the lights of the arena.

Show looked out over the crowd, soaking in the boos they bestowed on him. He smirked at their reactions, clearly unaffected.

Kimber released Layla's hand, only to wrap her arms around herself.

"Oh no!" she cried out in alarm as the camera closed in on the Celtic Warrior. She could see blood in his mouth.

Layla slipped an arm around her and leaned against her, murmuring, "It's all right. He'll be okay. This is Sheamus. He's the strongest, the toughest man I know. He'll be all right."

Kimber couldn't answer her. She could only stare at the screen in fear.

Big Show grabbed the Irishman by the head and dragged him to his feet. He gave him another head butt and Sheamus once again hit the canvas. Show added insult to injury by stepping on him and walking across. The Irishman let out a yell, his hands going around his middle.

Pain burned in his abdomen, making it difficult for him to breath. Sheamus struggled through it, trying to regain his composure.

Show climbed out of the ring, going to a chair. He wasn't unable to go far as Sheamus swayed to his feet and took off across the ring, doing a baseball slide and kicking the man square in the chest.

As Big Show hit the ground Sheamus took a few seconds to get his bearings. Just as the champion climbed to his feet the Irishman got out of the ring and drove his knee into Show's torso.

He went around to the side of the ring and began to search under it. He came across a lone chair and took hold of it, turning around and advancing back on the Big Show.

Now it was time to get some revenge.

Show saw he was coming and he quickly turned, darting back around the ring. The Irishman took off in hot pursuit, just itching to beat the larger man senseless.

The champion slipped back into the ring but unfortunately for him so did the Irishman. He turned around too late as Sheamus tool the steel chair and rammed it into Show's gut. The larger man cried out, grabbing at the now injured area. Sheamus raised the chair high above his head and drove it down hard across the larger man's back with a roar.

Show went to his hands and knees, dazed by the shots. That seemed to be a big mistake as Sheamus raised it and sent it crashing down again across Show's back.

The champion staggered to his feet and tried to get away. To put as much distance between himself and the irate Irishman as possible. But Sheamus was right there, bellowing and slamming the unrelenting metal against his wide chest.

That shot caused the largest athlete to topple against the ropes. As he came back Sheamus dropped the chair and scooped him up before planting him onto the mat.

He followed after him and went for the pin. One! Two!

Miraculously the Big Show managed to kick out.

Backstage Kimber continued to watch the violence, heart in her throat. As the camera zoomed in on Sheamus her eyes instantly locked on the slash of red in his mouth. She watched as he wiped it away, seemingly undeterred by the sight of it.

He took a few moments to catch his breath and climbed to his feet, once again reaching for the chair. Yelling, he brought it down again to the sounds of the fans' cheers.

Keeping hold of it, he went to the outside and began to climb the ropes. He held it tightly and as the Big Show came to his feet he launched himself off of the top rope and drove both the chair and his shoulder into the champion's torso.

Kimber flinched at that. She remembered how Sheamus had said he'd be willing to do anything to take his title back. She had know that that had meant sacrificing his own body. But there had been a part of her that hoped he would stop short of that. Evidently it had been a foolish hope.

Back in the ring the Celtic Warrior kept a hold of the chair and looked out at the crowd. He was breathing heavily, blood staining his teeth and clearly loving every minute of it. He climbed to his feet with wickedness in his eyes and again went for the top rope.

As Show got to his feet and lumbered over Sheamus launched himself once more. Unfortunately the massive wrestler met him in midair, spearing him and driving the unyielding metal into his own body and face.

The Irishman hit the canvas with brutal force, rolling towards the ropes. Eventually he found himself at the edge of the ring and, dazed, hung over the side until he ended up out on the floor.

Kimber shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. She wanted to make them stop. She wanted to go charging down there and order them to stop all of this. The helplessness she felt was actually painful.

She opened her eyes, blinking back tears. This must have been what he felt like. God, to have to deal with that. . .

Her eyes widened with horror as Big Show rolled out of the ring, the chair now in his hands. She could only shake her head as he rounded the corner and approached the Irishman, who was sitting on the ground.

He got to his hands and knees and without hesitation the champion brought the chair down hard across his back.

Fire erupted from the injured area and Sheamus rolled onto his back, cringing and crying out soundlessly. It had actually knocked the air from his lungs. The fight wouldn't leave him, though. Whether it was sheer will or instinct, he came back to his hands and knees.

Big Show nailed him again with the ferocious chair and Sheamus once again found himself down on the ground.

Amazingly, he managed to get to his knees, crawling over to the steel steps. The enormous wrestler tossed the chair into the ring and went after him. He slapped his open palm across Sheamus heart, the sound echoing over the arena. The Irishman gasped and turned away, once again fighting to catch his breath.

Big Show grabbed him by the hair and tossed him back into the ring. Sheamus rolled onto his stomach, his hand reaching out for something, anything. It finally closed around the cool metal surface of the chair and he took hold of it, gripping onto it as though it were a lifeline.

He got to his knees, meaning to use it, but Big Show came back into the ring and stepped on it, halting his movement. The champion kicked the Celtic Warrior, knocking him to the canvas. He picked up the chair in his meaty hands and stalked towards him, circling him.

"Come on, get up, _fella_!" Big Show mocked him.

Sheamus felt his temper begin to flare. and though his body was screaming in protest his mind wouldn't let him quit. He climbed to his knees, the fight still raging through him.

Big Show hit him again with the chair. Sheamus cried out, once again going to his back on the mat. The pain was unbearable, his body on fire. His vision even started to go hazy in the corners of his eyes.

He wouldn't allow himself to give up, though. He had to dig down deep, deeper than he ever had before, but he did. He fought through the pain, through the darkness, that threatened to consume him.

As Show approached he came up to his knees, having to hold onto the other man's leg for support, but he did it.

He looked up at the big man, taking in his merciless expression and he exploded. Shouting, he punched him in the abdomen. Show went back a step and Sheamus did it again. Regrettably he didn't get any farther than that, as the champion drove his knee into his face, causing him to fall to the mat.

The former champion rolled away, coming to the ropes. He got to his knees and hung across the middle one, trying to regain some semblance of his strength. Show came up behind him and grabbed the back of his neck, shoving him against the rope and cutting off his air supply.

Kimber had to turn away. She didn't know if she could watch this anymore. Layla noticed her distress and hugged her, telling her over and over again that everything would be all right.

But as the Diva looked at the monitor even she wasn't all that convinced.

Show released the Irishman's neck and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him to his feet. He gave him another brutal head butt and Sheamus fell to the mat. He once again grabbed a hold of him and sent him flying into the far corner. Stunned, the Irishman hung on the ropes, all but out of it.

With a roar Big Show went charging at him, clotheslining him against the post. As he stepped back Sheamus fell face first onto the mat.

The crowd began to chant him name, screaming for him to get up.

The World Heavyweight Champion walked across the ring, kicking the chair out of the way. He started to go over the top rope when the Irishman climbed to his feet and raced towards him, hitting the ropes.

The wires, though wrapped in heavy tape, were still hurtful and the full force of one slammed into Show's groin. He gasped in pain and both he and the Celtic Warrior ended up on the canvas.

The fans began to once again chant the Irishman's name, clapping in rhythm. Sheamus could hear them, their chants breaking through the fog in his brain and bringing him back.

He rolled onto his side, once again fighting through the pain that coursed through his body. He somehow managed to get to his knees and he shuffled over to the Big Show. He grabbed a hold of the larger man and nailed him in the face with a fist. Show tilted, but came back with a blow of his own to Sheamus' gut. The challenger answered him with another blow and Show returned the shot. They continued to trade punches, each one harder and more devastating than the one before.

Kimber had somehow managed to find the strength to watch. Clasped hands pressed against her mouth, she found she could only stare in stunned silence. She couldn't believe either one of them had anything left after all the punishment they had both taken. It was incredible.

They got to their feet and Sheamus began to drive the Big Show back with punch after punch. He managed to bull the other man into a corner and hammer him with a couple more blows before he drove his shoulder into his gut. Show tried to stagger away but, yelling, Sheamus came back again.

The Celtic Warrior came off the ropes and delivered another knee to Show's jaw. The champion straightened and now he was the one whose eyes looked glassy. Sheamus followed it up with a couple of kicks and another knee. He bounced off the ropes and went at the other man, ducking as Show tried to punch him. He came back but Show was waiting, wrapping his large hand around the smaller man's throat.

He lifted him up and slammed him to the mat with a devastating chokeslam. He quickly followed it up with a pin. One! Two!

Somehow Sheamus found the strength to kick out before the count of three. The fans began to scream at that, chanting his name.

Both men collapsed on the canvas, each trying to find their fiftieth wind. Neither could believe that the other still had so much fight left in him.

Frustrated, the World Heavyweight Champion slide out of the ring and began searching under the apron, finally pulling out a chair. He slid it into the ring.

But not being content there, he grabbed another, also tossing it in. He stood and began to make his way to the other side, throwing in a third. And then a forth. As he did that Sheamus began to crawl towards one, large hand reaching out to take hold.

Big Show climbed onto the apron and stepped over the top rope. He noticed Sheamus had a hold of a chair and as he approached he kicked at the Irishman's shoulder, causing him to relinquish it and roll away.

Show picked one up and slammed it onto the other man's back, causing him to cry out in pain. He tossed it onto Sheamus' chest and began to climb the ropes above him.

"Oh God." Layla breathed.

Kimber could only shake her head, mutely pleading for Sheamus to get out of the way.

_Please, God_, she silently begged, _Oh please, God. Please, please let him move._

But her prayers went unanswered as Show came down off the second rope, slamming onto Sheamus and sandwiching the steel in between them.

Sheamus couldn't breathe. For a few, heart stopped seconds he honestly thought that was it. That he was done.

But then air came rushing back into his lungs and it was all he could do not to gag. He felt Show roll on top of him and hook his leg. He heard the ref's hand pound against the mat once. Then twice.

Something clicked in his mind and he quickly kicked out, evading the third count.

The fans went nuts.

Sheamus rolled onto his stomach, arms up at his chest as he coughed and struggled to get much needed air back into his lungs.

While he did that Big Show began to carefully and methodically set up two folding chairs, front-to-front. Once that was done he crossed over to the other man, gripping him by the neck.

The champion leaned in close and snarled in his ear, "Time to end this, _fella_."

That broke through the challenger's fog and he felt his temper come flooding back. He allowed Show to lead him over to the chairs and set him up for another chokeslam. But just before he could do it, Sheamus jumped out of the way and spun the larger man around, setting him up for White Noise.

He picked him up almost effortlessly and slammed him onto the unforgiving metal. As the crowd cheered he crawled over to the massive wrestler and covered him.

One! Two!

Somewhere, from deep inside, Big Show found the strength to kick out before three.

Sheamus laid there beside him in disbelief. He had thought he had it won. He had been so sure. But somehow the other man had managed to avoid the pin. He hated to admit it, but he actually started to feel a grudging respect towards the champion.

Red faced and breathing hard, the Celtic Warrior got to his knees. He rubbed his hands over his face, unsure of what to do now. How much farther could he go? How much farther could he push the Big Show before the other man finally gave up?

The camera zoomed in on him and Kimber's frown deepened. He was flushed, sweating. She could see blood on his bottom lip. His body was covered in bruises and welts. And his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with unrelenting frustration, determination and anger.

She knew then that he would keep pushing things until one of them couldn't stand anymore. And she just prayed that that someone was the Big Show. Because she really didn't know how much Sheamus had left in him.

The Irishman came to his feet as Big Show crawled over to the ropes. He raked his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he tried to get a leash on his temper. Huffing, he turned his attention to the crowd and began to beat his chest.

They knew what was coming and started to chant, "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

Sheamus continued to pound his chest as he tuned back around to face the champion, who had made his way to his feet though he was still leaning against the ropes.

The Irishman launched himself across the ring, boot primed and ready to hit the large man. Unfortunately at the last second Show moved out of the way and Sheamus leg got caught on the top rope. Show planted the WMD onto his jaw, knocking Sheamus to the mat.

Kimber bowed her head and closed her eyes. Two tears escaped, quietly trailing down her cheeks. She promptly wiped them away, not wanting to do that there. She couldn't help it, though. She felt so bad for him. He had fought so hard. And nobody deserved the title more than him. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

She heard the ref pound his hand against the mat. One! Two!

Suddenly the crowd began to roar and her eyes flew open. She looked on in disbelief, realizing that Sheamus had managed to kick out.

Hope began to well up in her chest. Could it be possible. . .?

"Let's go Sheamus! Let's go Sheamus!" the crowd began to chant and Kimber, Layla and a few others in the back joined in with them.

Sheamus braced his hands against the mat, struggling to get to his feet. He could hear the fans yelling for him, could feel their chants raining down on him.

_Come on, fella_, he told himself, _No more layin' down on the job. Get yer arse up and finish what you started. Get yer title back. Get up!_

Show stared at the other man in aggravation. Something seemed to click in his mind and slid out of the ring. He began to make his way around the ring, looking under the apron for something. Suddenly he grabbed hold of whatever it was, pulling it out.

An audible gasp erupted from the backstage area.

"You've got to be kidding!" Joel yelled.

"Oh my God." Layla gasped.

"No!" Kimber cried out in horror, "Sheamus!"

The Big Show had just pulled out a monster sized steel chair. It had to be as big as Kimber, herself. Limping, the champion walked over to the side of the ring and slid the chair in first. He then followed after it.

With a predator's gaze, he stalked back over to his opponent, who was shakily trying to get to his feet. Show raised the colossal steel chair over his head and slammed it over Sheamus back. The entire arena, as well as those backstage, did a collective gasp as metal met flesh and bone.

Show dropped the chair and quickly went for the cover. One! Two! Three!

The backstage area began to protest angrily. Layla reached out and put an arm around Kimber, giving her a hug.

The reporter watched on in sadness, not hearing Big Show's name announced as the winner. Not noticing as the ref handed him the title. Instead her gaze was locked on the man who was still down. She watched on intently, trying to see any signs of movement.

His chest was going up and down, which was a good sign. She just wished he would move. If only a little bit.

"He'll be all right." Layla tried to tell her.

But Kimber refused to listen. Refused to believe. Not until she saw it with her own eyes.

Eventually Sheamus managed to come to, rolling onto his stomach. His eyes were open and blinking and Kimber released the breath she realized she had been holding.

Concern continued to flow through her, though, as she watched him struggle to get to his knees, needing the ring ropes for support. She watched as he laid his head against the middle one, his features filled with determination and resolve.

As he staggered to his feet they cut to a break and Kimber allowed herself to sag against Layla. She felt emotionally and physically drained, as if she had gone through the match right along with him. Which, in some small way, she supposed she had.

"Let's go." she stated, making her way towards the backstage entrance.

She needed to see him. Needed to make sure he was all right.

By the time the two women got there Sheamus had just entered, being supported by the ref and a trainer.

He didn't see her, though, as the three made their way into a nearby trainer's room. Kimber followed after, taking up position against the wall and watching them work. She wanted to be right by his side, holding him, telling him how much she loved him, but she knew she had to stay back and let the ref and trainer do their jobs.

The trainer looked him over, checking out his vision. He gave the Irishman some warm water to slosh around and get the blood out of his mouth. Sheamus did it before spitting the liquid into a nearby garbage can. After he did that he opened his mouth and allowed the trainer to inspect the damage.

"Doesn't look bad." he informed the wrestler, "I don't think you'll need stitches."

"I bit it when that bleedin' chair hit me face." Sheamus told him, his tone filled with exhaustion.

He glanced over and suddenly paused, realizing that Kimber was in the room. He stared back at her, noting how she stayed out of the way but continued to look on in concern. Their gazes locked and something poignant filled her eyes. He could also see unshed tears. That tore at his heart.

He wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her and assure her he was all right. But he knew the trainer wouldn't let him without a fight so he stayed where he was.

It wasn't long before his examination was over. The trainer handed him a towel, allowing him to wipe his sweaty face and chest.

He gave him a good-natured pat on the shoulder and grinned, "Just a couple of bruises. You're lucky it wasn't worse."

"Yeah, lucky." the Celtic Warrior murmured, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

He had lost. He had let the championship title slip through his fingers. Again.

Kimber could see his discontent, could hear it in his voice, and she did go to him them. She reached out and placed her hand against his cheek, giving him a loving smile.

"I am _so_ proud of you." she told him, her words adamant and sincere.

He placed his hand over hers and held it there, sighing. He was touched by her sentiment but also clearly worn out.

"Why don't you grab a shower and head back to the hotel." she told him, "I need to stay here and finish out the show, but I'll-"

"Ah'm stayin'." he replied.

"But you're exhausted." the reporter started to protest.

"Kember," Sheamus gave her a look that told her this wasn't up for debate, "Ah'm stayin'."

He rose off the bench with an audible groan, "But Ah will grab that shower."

"All right." Kimber nodded and walked with him as they headed back to his locker room.

Once they reached his door she drew to a stop. She wanted to stay with him for the rest of the night, but she knew she couldn't. She had a job to do. And at that moment, she hated it.

She wanted to be with him.

"I'll see you later." she replied regretfully.

"Yeah." Sheamus nodded, sorry to see her go as much as she was to have to go.

She gave him one last, longing look before turning and walking away. He watched after her for a few moments before slipping into his locker room.

.

.

.

.

.

_TLC _finally drew to a close and Kimber bid Joel goodnight. She grabbed her bag on the way back to Sheamus' locker room. As she approached the Irishman stepped out, now dressed in jeans, a button down and vest. A cap was pulled low over his eyes. He was wheeling his bag behind him.

She noticed that his movements were slow and careful and her heart clenched. He had been through such a war tonight.

He spotted her and made his way over, a tired smile on his lips. She reached him and paused, clearly wanting to hug him but looking like she was afraid to touch him.

"Don' Ah even get a hug?" he teased her, giving a wink.

Realizing she had been caught, she began to smile, "Sorry. I just. . .I don't want to hurt you."

"Ya won'." he stated as he dropped his back and pulled her close to him, "If anythin', you'll make me feel better."

She came against his chest and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his chest and sighed, closing her eyes. That felt much better.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." she murmured against him, "Of course I'm not the one who just got beaten up with a chair on steroids."

His laughter erupted over the hallway, the reporter feeling his body shake with it. It made her smile and she pulled back to look up at him. His face was a little bruised up, and he looked exhausted, but he had never looked more handsome to her at that moment.

"Are you okay to drive?" she gently asked.

He stared down at her, annoyed by the question, "Kember, Ah'm all right."

"Sorry." she ducked her head and shrugged, "I was just-"

He took hold of her chin and titled her face up so that she could meet his gaze. He didn't appear angry. Instead, he regarded her tenderly.

"Ya don' have to be worried. Ah promise ya, all Ah need is a good night's sleep." something unknown filled his eyes as he added, "Would ya like to join me?"

"You have me for the entire night." she said gently.

_And longer_, she silently added, _If you want._

He grinned at that and slipped an arm around her. He picked up his bag and together they made their way towards his rental car.

They climbed in and headed out, making good time on their way to the hotel.

As they got to his room he dropped his bag and began to slowly shuffle over to the bed. He sat down with a groan, his entire body feeling like flaming mush.

He reached up and began to take off his cap, wincing at the action. He thought even his hair must've hurt.

He started to go for his vest when he noticed she was standing there before him.

Without a word she reached out and began to undo the buttons.

He followed the movements of her hands before looking up at her with a grin, "What are ya doin' there, angel?"

"Getting you ready for bed." she murmured, a hint of a smile dancing on her lips.

"You keep this up and yer gonna make me think of myself as a right king." he teased.

"I'm okay with that." she replied with feint thoughtfulness.

She finished undoing the vest and carefully helped him out of it. He watched as she turned and painstakingly folded it, slipping it back into his bag.

Kimber came back to him and began to undo the shirt. As she unbuttoned it and parted the material she began to frown, taking note of the many scratches and bruises that now marred his body.

"That's the worst of it." he assured her, voice low.

"I know." she nodded and for a second he was worried she was about to cry.

But she sniffed and held it together, continuing on with her task. Soon his shirt was off and joining his vest in the bag.

She turned back and knelt down, going for his shoes. Sheamus watched her uneasily. Part of him enjoyed the idea of her undressing him. But another part of him, his masculine, macho side, didn't want to appear, or make her think, that he was helpless.

But looking at her now, he knew she didn't think anything like that. He knew she was only doing this because she wanted to care for him. And that made his heart soar, that unknown emotion he felt whenever he was around her rising in his chest.

Once his shoes and socks were off she straightened and held out her hand to him. He took it, his larger one enveloping hers, and he allowed her help him stand.

She reached out, and he took note of how her hands shook ever so slightly. He covered them with his own and waited until she found the courage to look into his eyes before he spoke.

"Why don' you go get changed for bed." he replied gently, "Ah can finish this up."

"No." she shook her head, adamant. She wanted to go on. She needed to continue.

He could see she was resolved and he slowly released her, his hand dropping back to his side.

She unbuttoned the jeans and careful brought down the zipper. She took hold of the waist and eased them down past his hips. She once again went to her knees and continued to bring the denim all the way down.

She made an enticing picture, down there before him. A fleeting thought crossed his mind but he quickly shoved it away with a silent growl. No wasn't the time.

He braced his hands on her shoulders and raised one leg, then the next. Soon he was completely bare, save for his black boxer briefs.

He eased back down on the bed and slid in between the sheets, wincing slightly at the effort to do it.

He watches as she folded the jeans and stuck them in his bag before walking over to her own.

"I'll be right back." she promised as she grabbed something from her bag and went into the bathroom,

He followed her with his eyes, blinking a few times. Now that he was laying in this large, warm, comfortable bed he began to realize how truly tired he was. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

Thankfully she reemerged a short time later. He had been worried he was going to go to sleep on her.

He took one look at her and began to grin. She was wearing his t-shirt. The one he had given her to wear the last time they had spent the night together. The little vixen had stolen it.

"Ya stealin' my clothes now, are ya, angel?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

She grinned, clearly pleased with herself, before reaching over and turning off the lights. He watched as she came around the other side of the bed, sliding in and making her way over to him.

She stopped hesitantly at his side and he knew she was still worried. He quickly quelled those fears, though, as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her securely against him.

"Ah'm not gonna break." he told her as he laid her head on his chest and pressed a kiss against her silky hair, "In fact, yer the best medicine Ah could have right now."

He felt her smile against his heart and his own grin grew. It wasn't long before the events of the night finally crept up on him and his eyes gradually closed.

Kimber looked up and watched him in the dark. She could feel his breathing growing deep and even and it wasn't long until she was certain he was asleep.

It was only then that she allowed herself to lean over and press a soft kiss to his lips. As she pulled back she looked down at him lovingly and murmured, "I love you, Sheamus."

She settled back down and hugged him closer. Then she, too, joined him in sleep.

.

.

.

Originally I was going to have Sheamus win his match at _TLC_. That was because I honestly thought he was going to win it at the actually PPV.

And then _TLC_ came and I watched it and, well, we know how that turned out. (I still think he was robbed, btw). The more I thought about it, the more I decided to stick with the actual events. I thought it'd make for a better story. And, honestly, I think it works out better for what I have planned later on. So, there ya go. Ramblings over. :P


	19. Part Eighteen: And the Winner Is

Sheamus woke up early the next morning. He opened his eyes and suppressed a groan when he tried to stretch. His body felt like it had been run over by a truck.

He glanced over to his left, hoping he hadn't disturbed the woman sleeping beside him. He felt a grin cross his lips as he stared down at her. He hadn't. Kimber was curled on her side, head leaning against his shoulder. Her face was smooth and relaxed in sleep.

The Irishman leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against her temple. She murmured something in her sleep, her green eyes slowly opening. She looked over at him and closed her eyes, offering a sleepy smile. It only made his grin grow.

"Morning." she murmured, opening her eyes.

She leaned up on her elbow, studying him carefully, "How do you feel?"

"Like Ah was hit wit' a chair multiple times last night," he added with a cheeky grin, "Then went to bed wit' a beautiful woman. So, Ah feel great."

Kimber shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Cute, O'Shaunessy. Very cute." she giggled.

Sheamus shrugged, "Ah try."

They rose, the wrestler a little more slower, and began to get ready to start their day. Kimber picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom, leaving the door opened slightly so that they could talk.

"How did you sleep?" she asked over the sounds of the faucet running.

"Like a babe." he replied honestly, cringing a little as he started to put on his jeans. Oh yeah, definitely felt like getting hit by a seven-foot, 441 lbs truck, "You?"

"Not bad." came her answer.

It wasn't long before she was out , smoothing out the wrinkles of her brown, pencil skirt. A deep golden blouse completed the look.

"So who do you have to spend the week with this week?" Sheamus questioned as he took his turn in the bathroom.

Kimber took a seat on the bed and began to put on her shoes.

She looked up at the ceiling and bemoaned, "I think Mr. McMahon has a sick sense of humor."

"Why do ya say that?" Sheamus' voice called out from open door, his tone one of confusion.

"Making me spend the week with Big Show." Kimber clarified, her eyes darting towards the door, "I mean, how in the world can I spend a whole week with him, trapped on that tour bus of his. Having to hear him go on and on about how he beat you. Not to mention the fact that I'm not exactly his favorite person-"

Whatever else she was going to say quickly died on her lips as the door was thrown open and the Celtic Warrior stormed out of the bathroom, growling. His face was red, his eyes filled with fire.

"The hell you are!" he practically snarled, "Ah don' give a damn what Mr. McMahon wants. Yer not spending the week wit' that. . ."

His voice trailed off as he watched a smirk come to Kimber's lips, the reporter's eyes turning mischievous.

She rose from the bed and grinned, "Just kidding! I'm really spending the week with Josh."

Sheamus looked at her in disbelief. At his stunned expression her mirth quickly faded away.

"I'm sorry, it was only a joke." she quickly apologized.

Suddenly he growled and launched himself at her. Kimber let out a shriek and a laugh and tried to get away. He caught her up easily, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her back against his hard chest. He let out a playful snarl and began to attack her neck with his lips.

Kimber continued to giggle, her head falling back to his shoulder. She turned her head slightly and his lips met hers in a warm kiss.

He eventually set her down and she backed away, smoothing a hand through her hair. His hand joined hers, his fingers playing with the dark brown waves.

"Yer not funny, lass." he muttered, but a smile tugged at his lips.

She leaned into his touch and shrugged, "You're right. It wasn't a funny joke."

He leaned down, again pressing his lips to hers. She eagerly returned the embrace.

"It was a little funny." he admitted as he pulled back, giving her a wink.

She came before him, hands gently running over his chest. Her expression softened as she regarded him tenderly.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned him gently, "And I don't mean just physically. We really didn't get a chance to talk about the match last night. I just. . .I just want to know if you're all right."

His own grin faded and he exhaled, taking her hands in his. He led her over to the bed and the pair sat down.

He looked down at their joined hands, his thumbs rubbing the tops of hers.

"Ah would be lyin' if Ah said Ah wasn' disappointed in how it ended." he confessed, finally meeting her gaze, "But Ah can' say Ah regret a minute of it. Show and Ah, we beat each other all over the ring."

He shrugged, "Ah can' believe Ah'm saying it, but Ah actually respect the Big Show. It was a hell of a fight."

Kimber blinked, surprised by his answer. She honestly hadn't expected him to be so accepting of his loss. It actually made her feel better.

She regarded him lovingly, stroking her fingers across his temple as she murmured, "I'm just glad you're all right."

He studied her, taking in her expression thoughtfully. It was only then that he seemed to realize just how hard it must have been for her to watch his match. He could just imagine what she must have thought, what she must have felt, standing there and watching him and Big Show go at one another.

"How are you, angel?" he asked her, continuing to search her features.

Kimber noticed his pensive expression and she ducked her head, shrugging, "Fine."

She flashed a slight smile, trying to joke, "Of course, I didn't have the night you had."

He didn't share in her fun, though. He cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Without a word, he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Softer than a snowflake he danced across her lips before finally settling in a thorough kiss.

Kimber's mouth slipped open, allowing his tongue access. Hers met his, caressing tenderly. She found herself whimpering, drawing closer to his warm, wonderful mouth. Her hands gripped his biceps as both of his cupped her face and pulled her closer, the Irishman deepening the embrace.

Sheamus groaned against her lips. Desire slowly curling in his gut and began to heat his blood. He wanted her. He wanted to gently undress her, lay her back against the bed and kiss her all over. He wanted to spend the day making love to her, showing her just how much she meant to him. He wanted to so badly that the need to do so actually made him physically hurt.

He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted the one in his arms. No woman had ever invoked such a reaction, both physically and emotionally, from him.

Kimber felt a shiver race down her spine and she pulled away, a little frightened. She wasn't sure if it was fear of what she was feeling or of going any farther. She just knew the fear was there and she couldn't ignore it.

They opened their eyes and gazed heatedly at one another, their panting breathing filling the otherwise silent room.

Sheamus wanted to pull her back into his arms and kiss her again. But with just one look in her eyes, at the underlined fear that laid there, he forced himself to check his needs. Now wasn't the time.

But soon. Soon their time would come.

He released her, offering her a tender smile, "It couldn' have been easy for you, watchin' my match."

Kimber shrugged, glancing down at his chest, "It was nothing compared to what you endured."

He again took her chin in his large hand and tilted it until she met his gaze, "Don', Kember. Don' close yerself off to me. Tell me what yer feelin'."

She looked up at him and sighed. She wanted to tell him. She really did. But at the same time, she didn't want to make him feel bad. He couldn't go out there and do what he did every night if, in the back of his mind, he was worried about what she might be thinking or feeling.

"Talk to me." he gently prodded her.

She opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again, looking at him in a loss.

"Like the Rock says, it doesn't matter what I think." she offered a hint of a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

He released her chin and turned away, exhaling. He wasn't happy with her answer, she knew.

She let out a sigh of her own and reached out, cupping his cheek. After a few moments he turned to her, but his expression was wary.

"It was hard." her words were low and careful, "Standing there, watching you practically kill yourself to win. Watching Big Show knock you down again and again."

She cringed as she recalled the night before, "And when he hit you with that first chair shot I couldn't breathe."

She shook her head and rose from the bed, giving him her back, "I'm sorry. I can't-this isn't fair to you."

She heard him rise and felt him when he came to stand behind her. Moments later his large arms were wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her back against his hard chest. He leaned down, face pressed into her hair and neck. He breathed in her scent, holding her close. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"Ah'm sorry." he murmured against her skin, "Ah'm sorry you had to go through that."

She turned in his arms, looking up at him. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault." she replied, adamant, "Sheamus, you-this. . .Yes, it was hard. Yes, it upset me to see you in pain. But. . .I just. . ."

She was at a loss. She didn't know how to convey to him what she was thinking and feeling.

"What?" he tenderly asked her, searching her green eyes.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close.

"I just don't want you to hold back when you're in the ring." she mumbled against his chest, "I just don't want you going into your fights, worried that I'm worried."

He held her tightly against him, his heart clenching. Just when he didn't think he could love her anymore than he did she would turn around and surprise him.

Realization hit him, practically knocking him over.

He _loved_ her. All this time, that unknown emotion that he had been feeling had been love.

Why hadn't he realized it until now? How could he have not known it when it was staring him right in the face?

With Natalya it had been different. There were many things he had felt for her: Lust. Affection. Anger. But it had never ran deeper. Certainly not with the intensity of love. And the women before her, they hadn't even managed to scratch the surface.

Not like the woman in front of him.

He needed to tell her. He needed for her to know how he felt. But not now. No, it had to be special. It had to be perfect.

Because it was what she deserved.

He pulled back, regarding her lovingly.

"I hate to say it," Kimber replied regretfully, "But I need to leave. I need to go meet Josh and we have to start filming."

"I understand." Sheamus murmured, also disappointed.

They continued to look at one another for a few moments more. Sheamus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, silently telling her how much he loved her.

As they pulled back Kimber gave him a sweet smile and picked up her bag. She gave him one last kiss before disappearing out the door.

Sheamus watched after her until she turned a corner. Only then did he shut the door and walk back into his room, getting his things together and preparing to leave.

There was a lot he needed to do. Plans had to be made. He was already getting an idea of what kind of evening he had planned for Kimber and a grin began to cross his lips. He couldn't wait.

His smile slowly began to fade, though. There was something else he needed to do. Something he wasn't exactly looking forward to. . .

.

.

.

.

.

_Raw_ kicked off into high gear that night. Not only was it one day removed from _TLC_, but the Slammys were also going on. It seemed to ramp everything up another notch, the energy levels going through the roof.

Sheamus stood in the back, watching as Big Show came down to ringside. His eyes locked onto the title belt sitting on the massive wrestler's shoulder and he felt a pain go through his gut. He had been so close. So close and that would have been his yet again.

His eyes landed on the massive chair the other man carried and he couldn't help but shake his head and smirk. He had to admit, Show had gotten him. And gotten him good.

He listened on as the World Heavyweight champion went on about how he had beaten him and retained his championship.

Sheamus let out a deep breath, knowing what he had to do.

His music hit and the crowd began to cheer as he stepped out onto the stage. His eyes locked with Big Show's, noticing how the other man tensed and his eyes began to narrow.

The Irishman regarded him silently as he made his way down to ringside and climbed into the ring. He walked past the ever tensing giant and collected a spare microphone from Justin Roberts. He returned to the opposite side of the ring and looked up at the champion as his theme music died out.

He regarded the other man openly as he stated, "Ah'm here to tell ya that Ah have no regrets about our match last night."

The fans began to cheer in appreciation. It was a hell of a match, they knew.

"Ah'll be honest," Sheamus went on, eyes on the canvas, "It was one hell of a fight."

He turned his attention back to the Big Show, taking note of the other man's perplexed expression. Obviously Show didn't know if he should believe his words or not.

The Irishman went on, undeterred, "Ah mean, we beat the crap out of each other with fists and chairs all over that arena. And it was probably one of the most physical, and painful, matches of my career. Ah can still feel each chair shot that you hit me with last night."

That got a reaction of the champion, the larger man grinning and chuckling over the memory. Not that Sheamus blamed him. His own shots against the largest athlete brought a smile to his face, too.

"But here's the thing," the Celtic Warrior went on, needing to say this, "Last night you were the better man."

He looked out over the crowd. It was hard for him to admit those words, but they were words that needed to be said.

Show leaned in closer to him and taunted, "Oh, excuse me, what did you say? What?"

"What?" some of the fans chanted back.

"What did you say?" the champion couldn't help but prompt again.

Sheamus turned back to him and admitted freely, "Ya heard me, fella. Ah'm not ashamed to say that you were the better man."

Big Show leaned back, lips pursed. He actually looked a little surprised by that.

"You beat me far and square." the redheaded man stated, "Even if you did use that giant chair. But as for right now, you deserve to be the World Heavyweight champion.

"So Ah've come out here to be the bigger man and congratulate you and shake your hand."

And at that he extended his hand to the other man. The fans began to cheer, though a couple of jokers started to boo.

Show looked down at his hand questioningly before looking into the Irishman's eyes.

"Ah'm serious." Sheamus nodded, his hand still extended.

Show once again studied his hand before slowly reaching out his own. He at last clasped the other man's hand and shook. The fans' reaction was still mixed. While some appreciated the sentiment, a few clearly weren't buying it.

"Good match." Sheamus told Big Show, meaning it.

Show nodded and the pair eventually pulled back.

Sheamus took a step back and sighed. He knew it had to be done, though it had been hard for him to swallow his pride admit that Big Show had been the better man last night.

_Don' worry about it, fella_, he tried to tell himself, _It builds character_.

Though if he were to be honest, having that title on his shoulder right now would have done more good for his character than the confession he had just given.

He gave one last, fleeting glance to the title and turned, beginning to make his way over to the ring ropes.

He was just about to reach them when he heard Big Show, his voice commanding and sharp, "Now get to the back of the line, you potato eating Irishman."

Sheamus looked at the floor outside the ring, completely still. Had he seriously just heard what he thought he had just heard?

"Whatever made you think that your ginger snap, pasty white self could ever defeat me-"

Sheamus saw red. If Show had said anymore, he couldn't hear it over the roaring in his ears.

Enraged, he suddenly spun around and took off back across the ring. He tackled the larger man, knocking him to the mat. Instantly he was on top of him, hammering him with blow after blow.

The crowd were on their feet, cheering him on. A few of them even began to chant his name.

But he was oblivious to it all as he continued to drive his fists into the larger man's head.

Somehow Big show mannered to throw the other man off. Big mistake because as Sheamus came to his feet his eyes locked in on that massive steel chair.

He grabbed a hold of it and came around the side of the other man. With a bellow of rage, he sent it crashing down onto Show's back with brutal force.

Big Show cried out in pain, falling onto his back. Sheamus was without mercy, though, as he came around the other side of him and, yelling, hit him again as he rose to his knees.

The massive wrestler once again hit the canvas, withering and flopping around in pain. Sheamus raised the chair a third time and sent it crashing down onto his gut.

Show somehow managed to get to his feet, desperate to get away. But it did no good as the Celtic Warrior continued to go after him, slamming him again and again with the chair.

The redheaded man hurled the steel chair to the canvas, making his way to a corner. His rage was all consuming, his anger well past boiling.

He turned around, noticing as the other man got to his feet and staggered out of the other corner. Without a thought, the Irishman took off and planted his boot against the side of Show's head, knocking him out.

Breathing heavily, the Celtic Warrior glared down at the fallen man in disgust. He eventually turned and left the ring, making his way back up the ramp.

As he slipped to the back he watched Kimber approach him, the reporter concerned.

Kimber had seen what had happened and her first thought had been to go to Sheamus' side.

She had been so proud of him, at how he had done the mature thing and conceded to the Big Show. And she couldn't believe how the champion had used that opportunity to insult the Irishman.

As she approached him she drew to a stop and blinked, taking in his expression. Though there was still a hint of anger in his eyes, he actually had a grin on his lips.

"Ah don' know about you," he stated with a wink, exhaling, "But Ah feel better."

Kimber couldn't help herself. She began to giggle at his words. The pair soon started laughing as he reached over and took a hold of her, picking her up in hug.

"You just had to get it out of your system, is all." she murmured against his ear.

Sheamus couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The night continued on, Sheamus in much better spirits. Soon he found himself with Kimber, Josh, John and AJ as the five milled around the back, talking and taking in the show.

They watched on as Vickie made her way out onto the stage, accompanied by the crowds' boos.

At the sight of her AJ's eyes began to constrict. John, taking notice of it, placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Don't let her get to you." he tried to tell her.

AJ closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. After a few tense moments she finally opened them and nodded, some of the anger fading from the brown depths.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie shrieked to the crowd and Kimber flinched at the unnerving sound.

"I wish she'd lose her voice." the reporter muttered, "Just for one day."

"I'll happily punch her in the throat to make that happen." AJ sent her sweet smile.

"I might take you up on that." Kimber couldn't help but quip.

"It's my job to give out the Slammy for Kiss of the Year!" the Managing Supervisor of _Raw_ loudly proclaimed, "And the nominees are. . ."

Suddenly the Titan Tron flashed clips of AJ and Daniel Bryan. AJ ducked her head and began to frown as she heard herself talking about Daniel's supposed good qualities. The screen suddenly filled with various clips of her kissing him.

The screen then cut to clips of AJ and Kane. AJ talked about how the Big Red Monster actually had a heart deep down inside followed by clips of the pair kissing.

Next was various clips of AJ and Punk talking before sharing a passionate kiss.

Kimber peeked over at the other woman, noting how embarrassed she looked. John was standing behind her, appearing equally uncomfortable. He removed his hat and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes going everywhere but the monitor.

"I feel so stupid." AJ shook her head and sighed, "I can't believe how dumb I was, actually thinking any of them cared about me."

"You know what they say," Kimber spoke up, trying to make her feel better, "People come in and out of your life for a reason. To try and teach you something. Obviously you had to learn something from them."

Suddenly all eyes turned to the screen as clips of AJ and John appeared. It led to video of them kissing.

AJ began to smile shyly and she carefully glanced over at John, who couldn't help but grin as he watched themselves kiss.

Suddenly the pair began to cheer and even Sheamus started to grin. Kimber followed their gazes and gasped, startled.

There were clips of her and Sheamus playing out. From when he had defended her against the Big Show. From their tag match, when he had won for them and she had launched herself into his arms for a hug.

Unexpectedly the video from last night's _TLC_ began to play:

_ "Ya know, Kember," the Irishman was saying with bright grin, "Ah'm just about ready to go out there and take on the Big Show. But Ah realize there's somethin' missin'. Somethin' Ah need you to help me out wit'."_

_ "What's that?" the reporter asked with a confused smile._

_ "A good luck kiss from me girl." the wrestler told her, eyes twinkling with mischief, "What do ya say, angel?"_

_ Kimber looked up at the Celtic Warrior and she slowly began to grin._

_ "Come on, angel." Sheamus stepped up to her and placed a hand on her waist, "Don' send me out there wit'out a kiss for good luck."_

_ Kimber put down her microphone and turned back to him, allowing him to draw her near. His hand grasped her waist for a moment before his arms slid around her and the Irishman raised her up off the ground. The reporter's arms came around his neck as she regarded him lovingly._

_ "Good luck." she murmured seconds before her lips met his in a passionate embrace._

Kimber looked down at her hands, which were knotted in front of her. She glanced over and noticed that Sheamus was watching her with a grin. He gave her a wink and she couldn't help but smile up at him.

The show cut to commercial, so that the fans would have time to vote.

"Okay, now I feel awkward." Josh sighed regretfully, "Everyone here has kissed but me."

AJ suddenly leapt forward, grabbing the back of Josh's head and yanking him to her. She pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss as Josh's arms flailed about helplessly.

Sheamus couldn't help but smirk as John watched on with a frown. The Celtic Warrior began to chuckle over the other man's reaction until Kimber gently whacked him across the chest in a bid to get him to stop.

AJ suddenly pulled back and grinned, running her fingers across her bottom lip.

"Uh, that's real nice of you, sweetheart." John took hold of her arm and gently led her back to his side as he quipped dryly, "I'm sure Josh feels a lot less awkward now."

Josh could only look at the Diva with wide eyes, lips still pursed.

"Oh, hey, we're back!" Sheamus suddenly called out, breaking the tension with a nervous laugh.

The five turned their attention back to the screen and watched as Vickie's scowl filled the monitor.

"And the winner is. . ." she scoffed as she looked at the results.

Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise before she rolled them.

"Sheamus and Kimberlynn Gentry!" she announced with a false smile.

Sheamus and Kimber looked at one another, him with a grin and her with surprise.

"After you, angel." he motioned for her to lead the way.

Kimber felt a blush warm her cheeks and she turned and made her way towards the stage. The Irishman fell into step behind her, his large hand on the small of her back.

As soon as they stepped out the fans began to cheer them. Sheamus grinned at them and threw his arms out to the sides, bellowing, "Fella!"

Kimber looked over at him and couldn't help but snicker. He was unabashedly proud of himself, all right.

They stepped up the podium, the reporter suddenly feeling very shy.

"Um, thank you." she told the WWE Universe with a nervous laugh, "Thank you for thinking we had the Kiss of the Year."

She glanced over at the Irishman and motioned for him to say something.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he approached the podium and chuckled, "Thank you to the WWE Universe. And thank you to this beautiful woman on my left, Kember, for givin' me the best kiss of me life. Ah may not have won the World Heavyweight Championship but Ah got one hell of a consolation prize."

Kimber shook her head and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She started to walk off when Sheamus reached out and took hold of her hand, drawing her back to his side.

She turned and looked up at him, noticing that he was staring down at her tenderly.

"Ah don' know about you, but Ah think we owe the fans an encore." he stated, earning wild cheers from the fans, "What do ya say, Kember?"

Kimber stared up at him with wide eyes. He wasn't serious. . .

But by the bright grin on his lips, it was clear that he was.

"Come on, Kember." he murmured as he stepped closer to her, hands slipping to her waist, "How about one more. For luck."

Kimber glanced down at his chest, unable to keep from smiling. The fans started to chant, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' and she started to grin.

She looked up at him and nodded, her hands sliding up his chest. Sheamus' grin faded away as his arms locked around her waist and he lifted her high against his chest. As the fans' cheering grew he leaned down and their lips met in a passionate embrace.

When it was over they were both breathless. He gently sat her back on her feet and took her hand, leading her off the stage.

As they walked backstage they took no notice of Natalya, who stepped out of the shadows and watched the retreating pair with a constricted gaze.

Sheamus drew to a stop, turning Kimber around to face him. He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"How about we go out after the show tonight?" he suggested with a wink.

Kimber's smile turned bittersweet and she shook her head, "I'd love to, but unfortunately I have other plans. I need to film a couple of scenes with Josh for _One Week With_. . ."

Sheamus, too, grew regretful. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and nodded, "Ah understand. Let me know when you get some free time, okay?"

"For you, always." Kimber murmured.

She leaned up and placed another kiss against his cheek before he reluctantly released her and she walked off.

He watched after her with a sigh, his hand scrubbing over his chin.

So his plans for telling her how he felt would have to wait. For now. But their time was coming. He'd make sure of it.

John came up at that moment, clapping him on the back, "Hey, Lover Boy, how about you come out with us tonight. Take your mind off your girlfriend."

Sheamus was thoughtful at that. While he was going to spend the night back in the hotel room, he thought maybe it was better to go out. And it would take his mind off of missing Kimber.

Well only a little bit.

"All right." he nodded, beginning to grin, "Sure. Ah'll meet up wit' ya after the show, fella."

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus sat in a booth at the back of the club. As he took a pull off of his Guinness his blue eyes searched out the room. He took it all in: couples dancing and swaying to the pulsing music. People talking and laughing. Others drinking.

The truth was, he wasn't feeling any of it. Something was missing.

No, not something. _Someone_.

His eyes locked in on a couple directly in front of him. The man was holding the woman tightly in his arms, their bodies close together. She was looking up at him, eyes dark with passion.

At the sight of them Sheamus' mind began to wander to another time and another club.

_ "_The red light of the sun, slowly descending_." the singer's sultry voice floated all around, "_The sky is all I see, it's never ending_."_

_ Sheamus placed his hand on Kimber's hip, his other clasping her hand to his chest. He looked down at her pensively. Kimber held his gaze, transfixed._

_ "_We could fly, you and I. On a cloud, kissing, kissing_."_

_ They moved together in an almost perfect rhythm, their bodies gliding effortlessly to the sounds of the music._

_ "_The wind plays with the leaves, the weather turns colder_." the singer went on, "_But as long as we believe, love doesn't get older_."_

_ His hand slipped along her hip and came to her back, the Irishman gently drawing the reporter closer. She looked up at him with wide eyes filled with equal parts fear and longing. _

_ After waging an internal battle with herself she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. He could hear a shaky sigh escape her and his arms tightened around her._

_ "_We could fly, you and I. On a cloud, kissing, kissing_."_

_ Kimber leaned back and looked up at Sheamus, their gazes locking. They continued to move in perfect time, their bodies pressing closer together as the velvety tune washed over them._

_ "_On a journey of the heart, there's so much to see_." the singer seemed to be singing right to them, "_And when the sky is dark, you'll be right here, right here with me. Right here with me. Kissing. Kissing, kissing, A journey of the heart. . _."_

Sheamus blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He was supposed to be here, enjoying himself, but he couldn't keep his mind off of Kimber. He wondered what she was doing. How she was. Though he had only seen her about an hour and a half ago, it felt like longer.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, shaking his head with a grin.

_Face it, fella_, he told himself good-naturedly, _Yer definitely in love wit' the lass._

He finished his beer and rose, going to the bar to get another.

As he waited for the bartender to make his way over he felt someone place their hand on his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and began to frown, eyes narrowing slightly.

He removed his arm from Natalya's grasp and turned away from her slightly as he muttered, "Ah'm not interested in whatever it is ya want, Natalya."

The blonde blinked and momentarily scowled. She recovered, though, and began to smile coyly, returning to his side.

"Come on, Sheamus." she leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his forearm, and the blonde purred, "You remember how much fun we used to have. Especially in clubs. Don't you remember that one time, in that club in New York. How we _christened_ the VIP lounge. I think this place has one, too. Why don't we go find it and make some new memories."

Sheamus looked down at her and scoffed, grinning, "Do ya really think Ah interested in making _anythin' _wit' you, lass?"

He looked out over the bar and added, "Why don' you find some other poor lad to make memories wit'."

Natalya glared up at him, her temper finally coming forth. She grabbed a hold of his arm, yanking him back around to face her. He regarded her evenly, silently warning her to back off but she paid him no heed.

"How can you even _think_ of replacing me with that. . .that _woman!_" she snarled.

"This isn' about replacin' ya." Sheamus glared down at her, "In fact, what Kember and Ah have has nothin' to do wit' you, Natalya."

"The hell it doesn't!" the blonde would not relent, "Sheamus, I am so much better for you than that mousy reporter. Nobody understands you the way I do."

She leaned in closer, running her hand over his chest as she added with a sultry voice, "Nobody can make you feel the way I do. You've never had better than me and you never will. You'll never feel that kind of fire again. Especially not with that ugly, weak willed little girl whose knees are permanently sewn together! Her little virginal act-"

Whatever else she was going to say promptly died on her lips as the Irishman launched himself off of the bar and came to stand chest-to-chest with her. His face was beat red, his eyes blazing. The Diva sensed the unleashed rage within the wrestler and she tried to take a step back only to find herself up against the bar.

"Those are gonna be the last words you ever say about her," the Celtic Warrior warned, his voice dangerously soft, "Kember is the most honest woman Ah've ever known. Ah know Ah can trust her. Somethin' Ah never had wit' you. She's also got more class in her little finger than you got in yer entire body."

He leaned down till they were nose-to-nose, "Yer gonna leave us the hell alone. Ya stay away from her. And ya stay away from me. Now."

He straightened and allowed the blonde to stumble away from him. Blinking back tears, Natalya pushed her way past the people who were loitering at the bar. She went around to the side and leaned against it with a huff, watching as Sheamus turned and spoke to the bartender.

The man turned around and made himself busy, getting another beer for the Irishman. She continued to stare as he turned back around, handing the bottle over. Her eyes followed it, locking in on it, as the wrestler took hold of it with a nod before tilting it back and taking a long, healthy pull from it.

As he lowered it to the surface of the bar she found herself smirking. She looked up the bar, catching the eye of the bartender. He gave her a slight nod and her smirk turned into a full fledged grin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber opened her eyes and let out a sigh, stretching in her plush hotel bed. She glanced over to her left and began to smirk.

Josh was sacked out in the other hotel bed, flopped onto his stomach and snoring softly.

She started to giggle, shaking her head. Despite the snoring, she was happy to be sharing a room with her other best friend. Because she saw him more like a brother, she had no qualms about doing it. In fact, she was thrilled at the prospect. She felt like she didn't get to see him as much as she used to and this gave them a chance to catch up.

Her eyes traveled to the window and she took in the morning light. Her mind instantly went to Sheamus, as it always did. She wondered if he was awake yet, or was he still sleeping.

She could just picture him. Body relaxed and warm, features smooth in sleep. At the thought of him the need to see him grew. She had to see him. Right now.

She rose from the bed and began to quietly gather her things to get ready. She peeked over at Josh, grateful that she hadn't woken him, and hurried into the bathroom to get changed.

She emerged a short time later, adjusting her necklace and smoothing out any possible wrinkles in her sleeveless blouse. She quickly slipped on her dark brown mules and grabbed her card key, heading out into the hall.

She made her way towards the stairs, taking one flight down where she knew his room was located. As she walked she felt her heartbeat speed up.

She couldn't wait to see him. She wished she could have stayed with him the night before, the reporter missing sleeping next to his big, strong body. He made her feel so safe, so secure.

Kimber felt a smile grace her lips, her footsteps lighter. She couldn't believe how much she loved him.

She slipped out of the stairwell, finding herself on his floor. As she walked down the hallway towards his room her smile slowly faded away.

She only wished she knew how he felt about her. Oh, she knew he cared. He wouldn't have gone through so much, stuck by her after everything she had told him, if he didn't. She only hoped that he could love her, too.

Kimber drew to a stop as she came to stand before his door. Resolve came over her. This was it. She was going to tell him how she felt. Today. Right now.

_Please let him feel the same_, she silently prayed.

She knocked on the door and took a step back, her smile once again falling into place. She couldn't help it. Just knowing that he was right there, on the other side of the door, make her heart light.

She heard the sounds of movement coming from within and her heart felt like it was about to come flying from her chest. She could feel the words on her lips. The need to say them was so great. She could feel her love for him bursting inside of her.

The door slowly opened and instantly the words died on her lips. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked before her in complete and utter shock.

Natalya grinned at her, opening the door wider. She ran a hand through her mused blonde hair and smirked, clutching at the bed sheet that hid her obviously naked body.

Kimber slowly looked past her, into the room. She could see the bed laying just beyond and she instantly felt the air being knocked from her lungs.

There was Sheamus laying in the center of the bed, head turned slightly and eyes closed in sleep. One hand was buried under the pillow beneath his head, the other laying softly against his abs. The blankets were riding low on his hips and she knew in an instant that he had nothing on underneath them.

Tears began to form in her eyes and in that instant she felt her heart break.

.

.

.

"To the pain." ~ Westley, _The Princess Bride_

Yes, I am ending this part here. And, nope, I have no idea when the next part is coming. And, yes, I am quite evil and utterly, shamelessly proud of it. Mwahaha. ;)

Other that that, stay tuned, y'all. We're in for a bumpy ride. :P


	20. Part Nineteen: Is Tú Mo Ghrá

Kimber looked back and forth between the smirking Natalya to the sleeping Sheamus. It was like someone had stolen the air from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?

Stirring came from the bed and her eyes instantly went back to it. She looked on as the Irishman raised his hand to his face, rubbing it over his closed eyes. He let it drop beside him in a huff, the blue depths opening and blinking. He looked around for a moment, brows knit with confusion.

Groaning, he sat up and instantly his eyes went to the door, to where Natalya gazed at him with a Cheshire grin and a stunned Kimber stood, tears beginning to rise to her eyes.

He studied them for a moment, not sure what was going on.

"Kember?" he asked in confusion.

That single word, her name, seemed to bring her out of her stasis. Without a word, the reporter turned and bolted down the hallway.

Sheamus surged from the bed, swaying slightly when his feet touched the floor. What the hell was going on?

He slowly sat back down, scrubbing his hands over his face as he tried to think. The last thing he remembered was being at that club, drinking a pint. And then. . .

He blinked, eyes narrowing as he tried to recollect. He couldn't remember. Everything after that was a blur.

The Celtic Warrior once again rose to his feet, thankfully not dizzy this time, and began to pull on his jeans.

His eyes went to Natalya, who was leaning against the closed door and looking at him with a bright smile, hand loosely holding a sheet around her naked body.

At the sight of her, anger began to well up inside his chest.

"What've you done?" he practically snarled as he seized his t-shirt and put it on.

Natalya's smile faltered as she stepped away from the door, "_We_ made love last night."

She began to grin, her eyes clouding over dreamily, "And it was even better than I remembered. You were an _animal_."

Sheamus took a threatening step towards her, "What did you do to me, Natalya?"

"Nothing!" the Diva huffed, "I didn't do anything. Don't blame me because you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

The Irishman raked his hands through his hair. It was either do that or, he feared, he'd use them to throttle the blonde.

"Look, why can't you just believe that maybe, just maybe, we're not as over as you'd like to think?" the Diva pressed, "I mean, you were pretty anxious to sleep with me last night."

Sheamus turned his back on her, again rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't possible. He couldn't have. . .he _wouldn't _have willingly cheated on Kimber. Not Kimber. He loved her too much. She was the only woman he wanted to be with. The only woman he wanted.

He turned, glaring down at the blonde. At his fearsome expression Natalya took a step backwards, swallowing nervously.

"Sheamus-" she started but the Irishman cut her off.

"Ah'm gonna figure out what you did." he muttered, tightly leashed rage dripping from each word, "And then Ah'm gonna see you pay for it."

"It's not my fault you got drunk last night and cheated on your girlfriend." the Diva countered, trying to appear brave, "The only one you can blame for that is yourself."

Sheamus felt a pain go through his heart at her words. He couldn't have done it. He didn't care how drunk he might have been, he never would have cheated on Kimber. Never.

"Get yer clothes on and get the hell out of my room." he growled as he stalked towards the door, "Ah mean it, Natalya. Stay the hell away from me or else."

And then he was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber was fighting to hold back her tears, but it wasn't easy. She could feel the dam crumbling and she knew it wouldn't be long until it finally broke.

She saw her room up ahead and her pace quickened, the young woman fumbling to pull out her room key. She finally managed to get it free from her pocket just as she reached the door.

Not wasting any time, she quickly slid it through the slot and hurried into the room just as the first tears were beginning to fall.

Josh emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth, as Kimber stumbled into the room. One look into her tear filled eyes and he was instantly on alert.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly removing the brush.

"I. . ." Kimber began to cry as she threw herself into her friend's arms.

Josh's arms immediately tightened around her. He pressed a kiss against her forehead, worried.

"What happened?" he asked her gently, "Kimber, talk to me."

"I just. . .I went to Sheamus' room. . ." she struggled to talk through her tears, "Oh, Josh! I can't believe he would. . .do this to me. I thought he cared about me!"

Josh gently took hold of her shoulders and pulled back, searching her face, "Kimber, what did Sheamus do?"

"I found him and Natalya!" the reporter looked up at him, heartbroken, "She answered the door, wearing a sheet, and he was asleep on the bed. They were both. . .he'd. . ."

She buried her head against his chest, shaking as sobs racked her body.

Josh blinked, stunned. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Sheamus would sleep with Natalya. He couldn't believe he would sleep with anyone who wasn't Kimber.

He knew how much the big guy cared about her. Anyone with eyes could see it. So how in the world did he and the blonde Diva end up in bed together.

"Kimber, there has to a logical explanation for this." the announcer spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason, "Come on, it's _Natalya. _Sheamus can't stand her. Are you sure-"

Kimber pulled back, glaring through her tears, "I know what I saw, Josh! She was naked. He was naked. And she had this. . .this sly little smile on her face. You can't misinterpret that!"

Josh was at a loss. He didn't know what to say, let alone think. He still couldn't believe that Sheamus would cheat on Kimber. He would never have fathomed-

At that moment pounding came from the door.

"Kember!" Sheamus' voice, beseeching, called out, "Kember, open the door!"

Kimber looked towards the door, pain and fear in her eyes. She shook her head and took a few steps back.

"I-I. . .I can't!" she whispered hoarsely and turned, darting into the bathroom. A few seconds later Josh heard the sounds of the lock turning.

He looked at the door and hesitated, not sure what to do. Finally, carefully, he approached it.

"Sheamus!" he called out over the larger man's unrelenting pounding and calling, "Sheamus, just go away, okay? She doesn't want to see you!"

"Open the door, Josh." by the sound of the Celtic Warrior's voice it was clear that he was prepared to kick the door in if the other man didn't comply.

Josh scrambled to open the door, but he only opened it a tiny bit and kept himself in front of it.

"Now isn't a good time." he told the wrestler.

"Step aside, fella." Sheamus' face was flushed, his eyes determined.

"Sheamus-"

"Step aside." the wrestler said quietly, "Or Ah'll move ya."

Josh swallowed and took a step back. Sheamus entered instantly, his eyes darting around as he tried to spot Kimber.

He noticed the closed bathroom door and closed his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his face. He exhaled and opened his eyes, the blue depths filled with pain and shame. He approached it, hand pressed against the cool surface the wood.

"Kember." he called out gently, forehead against the door, "Angel, please, open the door. Let me in."

He could hear sniffling from the other side and it tore through his heart. What had he done? How could he have hurt such a wonderful woman?

"Please." he pleaded, voice breaking with emotion, "Please, you have to believe me, Kember. Ah don' know what Natalya did to me, but Ah would never purposely hurt ya. Please, open the door so we can talk about it."

"Go away." the words were softly spoken, but held so much anguish that Sheamus wanted to roar in pain.

Josh stepped forward and, placing a hand on his bicep, quietly suggested, "Maybe you should leave."

Sheamus wheeled on him, practically snarling, and the announcer immediately let him go and backed away. He raised his hands in the air, his eyes wide with fear.

The Irishman stopped, telling himself that the lad hadn't done anything wrong. That he was only trying to protect his friend.

He uttered a shaky sigh and relented, eyes cast to the ground, "Ah'm sorry, Josh."

He turned back to the door, feeling helpless and hopeless. He wanted to beat on it until his hands were bloody. He wanted to beg and plead for her to let him in. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was; that he would have never willingly slept with that banshee had he been in his right mind.

But he did none of those things. He took a few steps back, raking his hands through his hair.

"This isn' over, lass." he promised as he slowly turned and began to make his way out of the room, "This isn' over."

He left, closing the door quietly behind him. After he was gone Josh let out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding and walked over to the closed door.

"Kimber?" the announcer carefully knocked, "Kimber, he's gone. You can come out now."

There were a few anxious minutes where only silence greeted him. Then, at long last, the door swung open.

The reporter stepped out, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her red, puffy eyes met her friend's and her face crumbled.

"Come here." Josh instantly hugged her, pulling her tightly against him.

She practically clung to him, shaking as sobs coursed through her.

"I thought I could trust him." she wept painfully, "I thought I was safe with him."

He was the last person she ever thought could hurt her. If anyone had told her he would have she would have laughed in their face. Sheamus? Hurt her? Inconceivable!

How could she have been so wrong about him?

.

.

.

.

.

The arena _SmackDown _was taking place in that night was a bustle with activity. Crew and wrestlers were running this way and that, either preparing for matches or trying to keep the show running smoothly.

Unfortunately, it was also ripe with gossip. By now all of the _SmackDown_ roster had heard about what had happened between the Celtic Warrior, the reporter and the Diva. Thanks in large part to Ms. Neidhart, who unabashedly told everyone she saw that she and Sheamus had spent the night in his hotel room, locked together in unbridled passion.

Kimber made her way down the halls, eyes straight ahead. She could hear the whispers, she knew that everyone was talking about what had happened. She felt her face redden but she kept her chin held high. There was no way she was going to shrink back and hide away. She was not at victim. Hadn't been for five years and would never be again.

She rounded a corner and drew to a stop as Layla and Kaitlyn approached her. Both Divas regarded her with sympathy and Kimber instantly tensed.

"No." she warned before either could speak, "I'm not talking about it. Not now. If you're not here for an interview then move on."

The Divas blinked, surprised by her cool attitude.

"All right." Layla sighed, relenting, "But don't shut us out, okay?"

"Yeah." Kaitlyn added, gentle, "We're only here because we care about you."

For a split second Kimber's carefully applied mask began to crumble. The two women could see the pain laying just below the surface.

But instantly the mask once again slipped back into place and the reporter was all business.

"I appreciate that." she stated, eyes going to the ground.

The two Divas looked at one another, uncertain of what to do. At last Kaitlyn shrugged and they turned to walk away.

"Wait!' Kimber turned back to them, the reporter feeling guilty.

They slowly faced her. She regarded them hesitantly, unsure of what to say or do.

Without a word the Divas approached her, giving her a hug. Kimber closed her eyes tightly, fighting not to cry, as she returned their embrace.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"We are, too." Layla told her as they drew back.

She gave the reporter a kind smile, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"For what it's worth," Kaitlyn spoke up cautiously, "I don't believe that Sheamus would cheat on you. Not on purpose, that is."

Kimber closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, fighting to keep her emotions under control. She couldn't break down. Not now. Not there at work. She had to stay professional.

She at last opened her eyes, wiping at a few stray tears. She gave them a small smile and stated, "Okay, enough of this. Layla, you have a match to prepare for. Kaitlyn, go cause some trouble."

The Divas began to laugh before giving her another hug.

"We'll talk after the show." Layla promised.

"Yes." Kimber agreed, knowing that it needed to happen.

She bid them goodbye and continued on through the hall. As she rounded a corner she could see Joel checking out his camera. Zack Ryder was standing beside him.

"Zack." Kimber made herself appear casual as she approached the wrestler, "I'm ready for your interview whenever you are."

Zack slipped off his shades, nervously toying with them, "Um, cool. Listen, Kimber-"

"I'm all right." she tried to assure him, even going so far as to give him a warm smile, "So let's do this interview, okay?"

"Yeah." Zack slipped the shades back on and nodded, "Sure. Whenever you're ready."

Kimber turned to Joel, who raised his camera. He held up one finger before pointing it at her, signaling that they were live.

"Zack," Kimber was all smiles, "In just a few short minutes you'll be facing Antonio Cesaro for a shot at his United States Championship. What are your thoughts going into this match?"

"It's gonna be sick!" Zack grinned into the camera, "The Internet Champion is about to become the Untied States Champion _again_ for a second time! Woo woo woo!"

He took off his shades and winked at the camera, "You know it!"

"Thank you, Zack." Kimber replied sincerely, "And good luck."

Zack pattered her on the shoulder and headed down to ringside for his match.

"We're clear." Joel stated as he lowered the camera.

The cameraman stepped up to her, offering a nervous smile, "So how are you doing?"

"Don't start." Kimber sighed, eyes going to the ceiling, "Look, I appreciate that you care. I do, Joel. But I don't want to deal with that right now. I just want to do my job and get the hell out of here. That's all."

Joel gave her a kind smile, patting her arm, "I understand. Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you." the reporter breathed.

Joel turned to head off when he drew to a stop, his eyes locking in on something down the hall.

He turned back to her and frowned, "But, um, I don't think he will."

Kimber followed his gaze and froze, her eyes landing on Sheamus. He was standing a few feet away, staring at her, his blue eyes intense.

She found herself shaking her head and taking a step back. She couldn't do this. Not there. Not now.

She turned and started hurrying down the hall. At her retreat the Irishman took off after her.

"Kember!" he called out, desperate to talk to her, "Kember, at least talk to me!"

She said nothing, her feet hurrying along the corridor.

"Kember!" Sheamus barked, the sound like a gunshot.

Her footsteps faltered, the young woman coming to a screeching halt.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, mentally building up her armor. She didn't know if she could do this. She didn't know if her heart could take this. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

But even as she thought that she knew the answer. Because that wasn't who Sheamus was. He would keep going, keep fighting, until there was nothing left. He wasn't just called the Celtic _Warrior_ for nothing.

She kept her back to him but as Sheamus approached he could see her shoulders rising and falling rapidly. Could hear her breathing speed up a little. He knew this had to be hard for her.

Part of him had told himself to leave her be, give her time. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay away from her. He had to get her to see that he hadn't meant to hurt her.

He still couldn't figure how it had happened. He had been fine at that bleedin' club. So how had that little banshee gotten to him?

He came to a stop behind her and everything in him was screaming for him to take her in his arms. But he didn't, forcing his hands to stay at his sides. He knew she wouldn't allow it, the action might even frighten her. And that was the very last thing he wanted to do to her.

"We need to talk." he murmured.

"There's nothing to talk about." her voice tried to appear strong, but he could hear the catch underneath.

"Kember-"

"No!" she snapped, spinning around to face him, her eyes burning, "We're not doing this here! I can't. . ."

Her voice hitched and tears began to shine in her eyes. At the sight of them Sheamus reached out to brush one away.

She recoiled from him, pain and fear on her face. He felt his heart clench and it was all he could do not to growl.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she hissed, wiping at her eyes as she took a few shaky steps back, "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!"

And with that she turned and darted away.

He started to go for her when he made himself stop. Angrily raking his hands though his hair, he turned away. He glared out at nothing, face red and chest heaving. He had never felt so enraged, so helpless, before.

He turned and stormed off in the other direction. At the sight of him crew and wrestlers alike quickly scurried out of his way. A few of them began to grow uneasy. The last time they had seen him like that was a few years ago, when he had been a cruel and vicious newcomer. They feared that maybe he was going to be that way again.

He was just about to go into his locker room when he heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

Slowly turning around, his eyes burned on a monitor a few feet away. There, on the screen in the middle of the ring, was a beaming Natalya.

"I just wanted to be the first one let all of you know," she announced with a happy sigh, "That Sheamus and I are back together."

The crowd began to boo, a few of them chanting that the Diva was pathetic. Her smile slipped for a second at that before coming back full force.

"It's true." she stated with a sly look in her eyes, "Last night I met up with Sheamus at a club and we had a few drinks and a few laughs."

She looked around the arena and sighed, "And it was like old times. As the night went on we began to realize just how much we still meant to one another. He took me back to his hotel room and. . ."

Her eyes grew dreamy, "All I can say is, it was a _wonderful_ night."

She pointed to the Titan Tron and added, "Just see for yourself."

Sheamus' eyes narrowed as he saw security footage of the outside of the club. Suddenly the front door opened and out he and Natalya came. More so, out he stumbled. He was walking behind the Diva, arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

The Irishman leaned in closer, studying himself. He was practically on top of the woman, no question. But it looked more like he was hanging on her for balance than because he wanted to. Even his face looked slack, his eyes unfocused.

He felt his anger start to come back and he stormed off down to ringside. At the sight of him the fans began to cheer, while a few even started to boo. He paid them no heed as he continued towards the ring.

Natalya watched him approach and her smile faltered as she took in the way his eyes were narrowed and the tension in his features. She began to wonder if maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

Sheamus climbed into the ring and made his way past her, noting how she flinched as he came closer. He walked over to the ropes and asked for a microphone. Lillian gave him one with a frown, the ring announcer stepping back.

The Irishman turned to the Diva, studying her in disbelief. She was more delusional than he thought.

"Yer off yer nut." he said at last, earning some cheers from the fans, "Are you honestly gonna stand out here and tell these people that what happened between us last night was a hundred percent consensual?'

"Yes!" Natalya snapped, stomping her foot, "You wanted me and you know it!"

Sheamus scrubbed a hand over his face before taking a threatening step towards her, "You put somethin' in me drink last night, Natalya! Just admit it!"

"I didn't!" the Diva protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"You did!" the Celtic Warrior bellowed, causing the blonde to cringe, "Ah didn' have that much to drink last night. Certainly not enough to black out."

He sneered at her as he added cruelly, "And the only way Ah would touch the likes of you is if Ah was on somethin'."

Natalya gaped up at him. Tears of humiliation began to well up in her eyes but the redheaded man didn't care. He didn't give a _shite_ for her pain. Not after all the pain she had caused Kimber.

The Diva dashed the tears away and began to snap, "Oh, so you cheat on your girlfriend and suddenly _I'm_ the bad guy?

"Face it, Sheamus, if you cared about Kimber at all you never would have had anything to do with me last night." Natalya stated triumphantly, "That's what you're really angry about. Not that we were together. But that your so-called relationship wasn't as strong as you thought!"

_ "I'm not your average type of girl,_

_ I'm gonna show the world,_

_ the strength in me that sometimes they can't see._

_ I'm about to switch my style,_

_ And soon things may get wild,_

_ But I will prove that I can conquer anything._

_ So from my head to toe,_

_ I'm taking full control._

_ I'll make it on my own this time!_

_ Better watch me shine!"_

The fans erupted as Kimber stepped out onto the stage. Looking both angry and embarrassed, she stormed down the ramp and towards the ring.

She couldn't _believe_ that this was getting aired for all the world to see and hear. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life!

Sheamus watched as she approached, trepidation welling up inside him. She looked like she was hanging on by a thread, her nerves frayed.

Kimber climbed up the steps and made her way out onto the apron. As she approached the ropes the wrestler instantly came forward, holding them open for her. She glared up at him for a few moments, hesitant to entire.

"Come on, Kember." he sighed, "Ah'm gonna help you in whether you like it or not."

She thought a few more seconds before finally slipping into the ring. She stormed right over to Natalya and yanked the microphone out of the surprised blonde's hand.

Sheamus couldn't help but smirk at that. His girl could be a real hooligan when she wanted to be.

But when she fixed her cold gaze on him his smile faded away.

"Stop it." she snapped before turning her attention to Natalya, "Stop it, both of you! I don't want to be involved with any of this! And I cannot believe that you would come out here and announce this to the world!"

"Kember-" Sheamus started but she cut him off.

"No!" she snapped and just for a second her mask began to crack.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing herself to be strong. When she turned back to him she was once again set.

"I don't trust you." it killed her to say those words, that much was obvious to everyone, "And I don't believe anything you have to say."

That was it. Sheamus had had enough.

He stalked over to the brunette, glowering down at her, "After everythin' we've been through yer just gonna write me off like that?! Kember, you know me! You know this is a set up! How in the hell can you even stand there and believe anythin' this banshee is sayin' now?"

Kimber looked up at him helplessly. The truth was, it was hard for her to believe Natalya. And she did want to believe him. She wanted to believe him so much. But she couldn't. Something inside of her just wouldn't allow her to.

"Ah know the real reason why yer so quick to give up on us." Sheamus accused, taking another step towards her, "We're gettin' closer and that scares the hell outta you. So you feel like you have to do somethin', anythin', to push me away. Well now you've found a reason, only this way Ah'm the one who looks like the bad guy instead of you."

Kimber blinked, taking in his words. Could that be it? Was that the truth? Was she doing all of this because she was simply afraid?

The reporter turned away and scoffed. Sheamus reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her back around to face him. She promptly yanked her arm free from his grasp, her eyes flashing like fire.

"It's because I found you in bed with Natalya!" she snapped., unwilling to even consider that he might be right.

"And Ah'm sayin' that somehow she drugged me!" Sheamus growled, "Kember, Ah can drink most fellas under the table. You know that! All the lads in the back know that! But after two pints Ah'm suddenly too drunk to function?"

He took a step back and shook his head, "No. No way. She did somethin' to me."

"No, I didn't!" the Diva argued, "I didn't do anything to him! He wanted me and we slept together!"

Sheamus wheeled on her, looking like he wanted to throttle her with his bare hands. At his intense expression the blonde quickly backed away.

Kimber looked back and forth between them. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe all of this was happening.

Her eyes searched out the arena, taking in the fact that the fans were watching all of this, chanting and cheering, and she felt her face redden. And to do this in front of them! She couldn't. She couldn't be out there anymore. She needed to get away.

Without a word she turned and quickly climbed back through the ropes. She hurried across the apron and down the steps, making her way towards the back.

Sheamus realized she was gone and he spun around, calling out, "Kember! Kember, don' do this! Don' walk away from us!"

She ignored him though. Wrapping her arms around herself she continued on, needing desperately to escape.

The Irishman stared after her, a maelstrom of emotions tearing through him: fury, pain, helplessness, desperation.

But one, above all others, pushed it's way to the forefront. It roared through his veins, making his heart pound furiously in his chest.

The Celtic Warrior watched the reporter drawing farther and farther away from him and something inside him snapped.

He rushed to the ring ropes, gripping one of them tightly in his large hand, as he raised the mic and called out without thought, voice filled with conviction, "_Is tú mo ghrá! _Ah love you!"

The fans were on their feet, screaming and cheering. Natalya looked at the Irishman in anger and disbelief.

On the ramp Kimber's steps instantly stopped, the reporter's eyes widening in shock. Soon tears began to pool in those green depths as astonishment flowed through her. She was completely rocked to her very core.

Shaking, she turned around to look back at him. Uncertainty was written across her pretty face.

Sheamus wasted no time and quickly climbed out of the ring. He stalked towards her, determined and unrelenting, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Ah love you." he repeated, a wealth of emotion in his words as he approached, "Ah've loved you for so long now, Kember."

The reporter blinked, her tears spilling down her cheeks. She found herself shaking her head. He didn't. . .he couldn't. . .

"Ah love you." he stated before dropping the microphone.

He was before her in an instant, grabbing her up in his arms. He lifted her high against his chest, his lips crashed against hers in a soul searing kiss.

Sheamus tightened one arm around her waist, the other gripping the back of her head, as his mouth ravaged hers. He slipped his tongue inside, caressing and lapping at her own.

Kimber whimpered, her face wet with tears. Her hands gripped at his biceps and she began to give in to his sweet assault.

Sheamus wanted to roar with triumph. The feeling of her sweet body against his own, of her returning his kiss with just as much passion and fire. . .he couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have gotten her back. His love for her seemed to go up another notch as he deepened the embrace.

Something clicked in Kimber's mind and suddenly she was back to that morning. Of standing in front of his door, ready to tell him she loved him. Of the door opening and having all of her hopes dashed as she took in the sight of him and Natalya.

_"We're gettin' closer and that scares the hell outta you." _his words echoed again and again in her head.

"No." Kimber cried against his lips, the hands once holding onto his biceps now using them to push herself away.

Sheamus heard her protests, felt her struggling away from him. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep holding her, keep kissing her, until she believe in him, in them, again.

"No!" Kimber managed to wiggle out of his arms, her feet hitting the ramp, "No, I can't! I can't do this!"

She took a few shaky steps back, fear coursing through her body. She looked up at him, taking in his heaving chest and tightly controlled expression. It was all he could do not to launch himself at her again, she knew it. She could _feel_ it.

But she couldn't allow him to do it. Because if he did, she might be able to resist him a second time.

With a strangled cry the reporter turned on her heels and fled. Sheamus started to go after her when he heard Natalya call after him.

He slowly turned around, scowling up at her. He didn't think it was possible to hate anyone as much as he was starting to hate her. The depths of his rage for her was even beginning to scare him a little.

"See! Do you see that?!" the Diva pointed up the ramp, where Kimber had left, "She doesn't care about you! You just told her you loved her and she ran away! How can you want to be with her?! I would never leave you! I would never walk away if you told me you loved me!"

"If you don' tell the truth, so help me. . ." Sheamus had to stop and gain control of himself, "Ah mean it, Natalya. Tell the bleedin' truth!"

He turned and stalked back up the ramp. As he made his way he could hear the Diva yelling after him, "You know what the truth is! Stop pretending otherwise!"

Sheamus ignored the rest of her tirade and made his way to the back. He began tearing off down the hallways, trying in vein to spot Kimber.

He rounded a corner and ran into Bobby. The crewmember grunted and backed up a few steps, wide eyes staring up at the imposing man.

"Where is she?" Sheamus demanded, "Where is Kember?"

Bobby let out a shaky sigh, fidgeting under the wrestler's intense gaze, "She, uh, she left Sheamus. Kimber's gone."

Sheamus took a step back, raking his hands through his hair. He gripped it tightly, eyes constricting and teeth grit. Bobby, taking in his reaction, quickly darted away.

With a roar, the Irishman turned around and drove his fist against the wall. He felt pain wash over his knuckles and up his arm but he didn't care.

It paled in comparison to the pain in his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus stood at the window of his hotel room, looking out over the night sky. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against he cool glass, trying to get a handle on his emotions.

He had gone back to the hotel after the show, hoping to catch up with Kimber. To his great anger and disappointment he had discovered that neither she nor Josh had checked in with the rest of the _SmackDown _roster. The two were nowhere to be found.

Something clicked in his mind and his eyes shot open. He knew just who to go see for answers.

He grabbed his room card and left the room, making his way through the hallways. It wasn't long until he found himself in front of a door, banging on it.

A few moments later it opened, Layla standing there gaping up at him.

"Hi." she murmured hesitantly. She knew it was only a matter of time before he came to see her.

"Where is she?" Sheamus got right to the point.

Layla nervously glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow arched in silent question.

"Kember." Sheamus wasted no time, pushing past her and into the room.

To his surprise, though, it wasn't the reporter sitting there but instead Kaitlyn. The Diva stood up, eyes widening slightly.

"Sheamus." she greeted him with a frown.

Sheamus looked back and forth between the two women, demanding, "Where is she, Layla? Kaitlyn? Ah know you two know."

The Divas looked at one another with uncertainty. It was clear that neither one was up for talking.

"Please." the Irishman sighed as he settled onto a chair in the corner, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Please, Ah got to know where she is. Ah got to talk to her."

Layla and Kaitlyn took a seat on their respective beds, both fidgeting and nervous.

"You know me." he told them both, "You know Ah would never purposely hurt her. Ah love her. Please, tell me where she is."

"I. . ." Kaitlyn swallowed as his gaze swung to her, "I don't believe you would sleep with Natalya on purpose. I believe you when you said she must have set you up."

"I do, too." Layla agreed, "It's like you said, you'd only had a few drinks. There's no way you would have been drunk enough to go to bed with her."

Sheamus leaned forward, running his hands through his hair. Their words should have made him feel better, but all they did was make him angrier.

He glared at them, muttering, "How is it that you two can believe that but she can'?"

It hurt him more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. How could she have been so quick to believe Natalya's lies? He thought she knew him better than that. Hadn't he proved to her over the course of a few months what kind of man he was? Didn't she know his character by now?

Layla took note of the hurt laying beneath the anger and she stood, making her way over to him. She knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in her own.

"I think you were right," she replied gently, catching his eye, "When you said she was scared. I. . .we. . .know about her past."

Sheamus' eyes widened slightly at that.

"She told us not too long after telling you." the Diva offered him a small smile, "I think it was your reaction that gave her the courage to tell us."

"You've been like a rock for her." Kaitlyn agreed as she climbed off her bed and came to lean against the wall beside his chair.

"Some rock." Sheamus scoffed with a cold chuckle, pulling away from the brunette, "If Ah'm such a rock then how come she believes Ah'd jump right into bed wit' Natalya. Where's her so-called faith in me now?"

"It's like you said, she's scared." Kaitlyn piped up, "The last guy she was with didn't exactly treat her the best, ya know."

"But Ah'm not him." Sheamus growled, causing the two women to flinch in response.

"I know that." Layla told him, "And I think that deep down inside Kimber knows that, too. But, Sheamus, you have to see it from her point of view.

"After all of this time, she's finally allowed her walls to come down." she went on, "She's let herself fall for a man. And just when things are starting to get serious she finds him in bed with another woman."

"Even though it's not your fault." Kaitlyn interjected when it looked like the Irishman was going to protest.

"She's confused right now." Layla went on gently, "Hurt. She just needs time to think everything through. When she does I'm sure she'll start to see things clearly. She knows you. She really does. And I know she knows that deep down inside you would never cheat on her. Especially not with Natalya."

Sheamus exhaled, hands raising slightly at his sides. He looked completely lost.

"We were gettin' so close." he shook his head, "Ah just. . ."

He stared deeply into their eyes, imploring, "Ah need to know where she is. Ah know you two can tell me."

Layla bit her lip and glanced up Kaitlyn. The other woman shrugged, not entirely sure what to do.

"She made us promise not tot tell." Kaitlyn replied tentatively.

Sheamus surged from the chair and Layla quickly scrambled away. She joined Kaitlyn at the wall and the two women watched him pace the length of the room. He seemed to grow more and more enraged with each step he took.

Suddenly he drew to a stop, something flaring in his eyes. When he turned back to the two women there was a hint of a smirk dancing on his lips. The sight of it made the Divas uneasy.

"What about Josh?" he asked softly and they realized what he was getting at, "Ah bet she didn' make you promise not to tell me where he was."

"Sheamus, I don't know. . ." Kaitlyn glanced over at Layla for support.

The other woman was thoughtful, though, silently debating with herself.

She knew she might have been overstepping her bounds. And the last thing she wanted to do was betray Kimber's confidence in _her_. But looking up at Sheamus right now. . .she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her friend and that he had been set up.

"Okay." Layla sighed, ignoring Kaitlyn's pointed gaze, "Okay, I'll tell you."

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber leaned back against the headboard, watching as Josh strut around the room, clucking like a chicken.

She wanted to smile. Heck, she wanted to laugh. But the feelings just would come. Would she ever feel like laughing again?

Josh stopped, taking in her expression. Sighing in defeat, he flopped across her bed.

"Okay, I'm out of barnyard animals." he threw his hands up into the air, "I don't know what else to do."

Kimber inhaled and stretched out beside him. They stared at one another for a few long moments, each silent.

She reached out and ran her hands through his hair, shaking her head sadly, "You don't have to do anything. Just be here."

"I'm always here." he told her with a sweet smile, reaching over to pull her into his arms.

Kimber leaned into his embrace, head pillowed on his chest. Why couldn't it have been him she had fallen in love with? Her life would have been so much easier, so much simpler.

But no. No, she'd had to fall in love with a man who had broken through all of her walls. A man who had made her feel. . .well, he had just made her _feel_. She had finally allowed herself to fall in love again and then, just as she was about to confess it, he had pulled the rug out from under her.

She blinked back tears, fighting not to cry. She didn't want to do this again. Why couldn't she be all cried out by now? She was honestly surprised she wasn't, all the tears she had shed since this morning.

A knock came at that moment, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'll get it." Kimber volunteered as she rose off the bed, "Room service was quicker than I thought they'd be."

She walked over to the door and threw it open. The pleasant smile she was wearing at once died on her lips as she took stock of who was standing outside the room.

Sheamus looked down at her, resolved.

"We're gonna finish what we started back at the arena." he announced.

.

.

.

For those interested, Kimber's theme is _Watch Me Shine _by Joanna Pacitti. A _great_ song and complete perfect for our plucky reporter. :)


	21. Part Twenty: Blue Christmas

Kimber looked at the man before her in surprise. How had he found her? She had told the girls not to tell.

She started to close the door when his hand shot out, grabbing it and easily keeping it open.

"We need to talk." he stated, his tone making it crystal clear that he wasn't going to go away.

"I can't talk to you." the reporter tried in vein to close the door, using both hands this time, "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Ah'm not goin' away, Kember. Not until you talk to me." he opened it easily and Kimber fell back a step.

She turned away, letting out a shaky sigh. It was all she could do to keep her tears at bay. She couldn't cry again. Not in front of him.

Sheamus stared at her and he felt anger and frustration begin to churn in his gut. He took hold of her shoulder and turned her around, glaring down at her.

"Ah can' believe you would turn yer back on us after everythin' we've been through." he went on when she opened her mouth, "We've come so far, Kember. How can you throw it all away?"

He released her, scrubbing his hands over his face. When he lowered them, his look was one of conviction, "Ah would _never_ sleep with Natalya! Why would Ah do that when Ah had you?!"

"I, um, I think I'm going to go for awhile." Josh, long since forgotten, quickly excused himself and left the room.

Sheamus watched after him for a few moments before turning his attention back to the reporter. Her expression was one of sadness, her eyes cast to the ground.

"But you didn't have me." she murmured quietly, guilt tinting her words, "Maybe I was taking too long. Maybe you didn't want to wait any longer."

She had done it. Said what had been worrying her for so long now. She was so afraid to look at him, to see the possible truth in his eyes. She didn't know if she could take that.

Finally, at long last and after so much silence, she dared herself to peek up at him. What she saw surprised her. He didn't appear guilty or even in agreement with her words. No, in fact he looked down right livid.

Sheamus couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she could actually think. . .

He had to turn away and close his eyes, mentally counting to ten. Nope, still angry. He had to do it again. Even then he could still feel his temper almost at a boil.

After counting to fifty-five the Irishman finally opened his eyes and turned back to her.

"Do ya really think Ah'm that shallow?" he asked, the words harsh, "That my head can be turned by a pretty face?"

"No, I just. . ." Kimber sighed and looked away, shaking her head, "Not that I would blame you. I know you've been patient with me. More than anyone else. More than I deserved.

"Seeing you with her, I just thought that maybe. . .maybe you had decided to be with a woman could show you how much she wanted you. A woman who could be with you without freezing up."

He suddenly reached for her, grabbing her face and turning her around to look deeply into her eyes. She stared up at him sadly, tears beginning to well up.

"Ah want you." he ground out heatedly, "Do ya understand that, Kember? You. Not Natalya. Not some other woman. You!"

He released her despite how how much he wanted to yank her to him and kiss her until they were both breathless.

"What did you expect me to think?!" Kimber demanded, her own anger coming to light, "I saw Natalya wearing only a sheet and a smile. I saw you, naked in bed. What was I supposed to do?!"

"You were supposed to believe in me! In us!" Sheamus roared, "When have Ah ever given you a reason to doubt me, Kember? When?!"

Kimber took a breath, unable to speak. Unable to find the words. The truth was, he hadn't. He had never done anything for her to doubt him. If anything, he had only given her reasons to trust him, to believe in him.

At that moment the sounds of her cell phone ringing filled the tension filled room. Sheamus watched her go to it, grunting in annoyance. Now wasn't the time.

Kimber wouldn't have answered it, except she recognized the ring tone as her brother's. It wasn't like him to call so late.

"Hello?" she asked wearily, awaiting what he had to say.

"Kim?" her brother's voice, trying to sound calm but laced with anxiety, greeted her, "Kim, Mom wanted me to call you. Kim. . .Dad's had an accident."

"'Accident'?" Kimber repeated, confused, "Is he. . .is he all right?"

"No. . .Kimmy, it's bad." Derek told her gravely, "He, uh, he was at the jobsite, checking out the new building they were working on. Something went wrong-faulty supports or something. The side of it collapsed and-and we're at the hospital now. They just took him into surgery. They were saying something about cranial trauma."

"Oh God." Kimber breathed, sinking onto the nearby bed. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening.

Sheamus was by her side in a second. Kneeling down, he braced his hands on her thighs and stared intently into her eyes.

"What is it?" he demanded, searching her face.

"M-my dad." the reporter whispered tearfully, "There was an accident. He. . .He's in surgery right now."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, willing herself to stay calm.

"Derek," she stated when she got control of herself, "Derek, I'm on my way home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Let me know when you get in." her brother replied, "I'll come pick you up."

"Okay." Kimber took a shaky breath, "I love you."

"Love you, too, mud pie." he didn't tell her that their father would be all right. Kimber took that as a bad sign.

She hung up the phone and began to hurriedly go about the room, packing.

Sheamus slowly rose to his feet, watching her, feeling helpless. He saw the way her hands shook, the way she was fighting not to cry, and he felt something clench in his gut.

"Ah'll give you a ride to the airport." he stated quietly.

"No, no, that's all right." the reporter replied offhandedly as she hurriedly packed, "Thank you, though."

Sheamus came forward and gently took hold of her hands, turning her around to face him. She stared at his chest, not daring to look into his eyes. She knew if she did her precious control would break.

"Kember, let me drive you to the airport." he replied gently, "All right? Now finish gettin' packed and Ah'll call the airport and make the flight arrangements."

He released her, even though it killed him to do so, and turned to take out his cell phone. She stared at his back, touched by his depths of caring. She closed her eyes and sighed, willing herself to get back to the task at hand.

He eventually got off the phone as she put on her jacket and buttoned it up.

"Fortunately they were able to get you on their next flight to Denver." he told her as he watched her collect her purse and suitcase.

He reached over and took the bag from her, leading her from the hotel room, "It leaves in two hours."

"Thank you." Kimber murmured.

"And don' worry about the company." he informed her as they road the elevator to the ground floor, "Ah'll get in touch wit' Hunter and explain what's goin' on."

"Thank you." the reporter repeated, her thoughts a million miles away.

They reached his rental a short time later, quickly climbing in and heading towards the airport.

As Sheamus drove he kept glancing over at her. She was looking out the window, eyes narrowed in concern, hands fidgeting in her lap. He could see she was trying to keep it together, trying to put on a brave face, but he knew just how much of an effort it took.

He reached over, placing his large hand over her smaller ones. It was only then that she looked towards him cautiously.

"Yer Da'll be all right." he told her soothingly, "Ah'm sure of it."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She bowed her head and nodded vehemently. She could only pray that he was right.

They reached the airport about forty minutes later. Sheamus continued to keep hold of her bag as they made their way to the counter and got Kimber's ticket.

As they walked towards the terminal the reporter sank into one of the seats. She stared at a lone wall, dejected.

What would she do if he. . .She closed her eyes, unable to finish the thought.

She propped her elbows up on her knees and buried her head in her hands. A few shaky breaths escaped her as she fought to hold onto her precious control.

Sheamus leaned over, rubbing her back. He closed his eyes and pressed a few kisses into the back of her head.

"He'll be all right." his voice, soft and tender, found it's way to her ears, "If he's half as stubborn as you, Ah know he'll be okay."

She slowly sat up and turned to him. Two tears trailed down her cheeks as she looked up at him in misery. He opened his arms and she fell into them. He pulled her into his lap, his arms tightening around her. Kimber gripped his strong shoulders, burying her face in his neck. Her body shook as she struggled not to collapse in tears.

"I don't know if I can do this." she whispered painfully against him.

Sheamus closed his eyes, aching for her.

"You can." he told her, voice filled with conviction, "Yer strong. Stronger than you realize. And so if yer Da. He'll be all right."

They stayed that way for Kimber didn't even know how long. He simply held her, silently offering the comfort of his big body. The truth was, she didn't know what she would have done had she not had his support.

At long last they announced that her flight was boarding. She slowly raised her head, eyes red but clear of tears. She reluctantly climbed off of his lap and they made their way towards the gate.

As they drew to a stop she turned and stared up at him. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she knew there wasn't any time.

Sheamus didn't say a word. He simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She practically clung to him, needing his strength so much at that moment.

After a few moments she pulled back, staring up at him sadly. He gave her a nod, silently assuring her she could do this. She sniffed and slowly turned, making her way through the tunnel.

He watched after her for a few moments before he turned away, scrubbing his hands over his face.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber sat in the hospital waiting room. It was late, or early, she really didn't know. Her father had gotten out of surgery awhile ago and was now in recovery.

The second she had gotten there her mother and brother had filled her in. It was just like Derek had said. An accident with the supports in the new building her father was working on. He and three others had been trapped inside when it came down. It had taken Fire and Emergency crews two and a half hours before they were able to get them out.

Unfortunately for her father, he had been struck in the head and chest by fallen debris. He had suffered three broken ribs, but the worse was the cranial trauma. He had been in surgery for two hours while doctors fought to relieve the pressure and swelling.

A middle aged man with thinning white hair and a mustache, wearing scrubs, stepped into the waiting room. He scanned the room, calling out, "Gentry?"

Kimber, Derek and Elise quickly rose and hurried over to him.

"My husband?" Elise, face pale and drawn, asked anxiously, "Can I see him?"

"Mrs. Gentry, I'm Dr. Dawson," the doctor informed her, "I'll take you in to see your husband in a few minutes. But there are some things I need to prepare you for first."

Mrs. Gentry looked at Kimber and Derek before turning her attention back to the man, "The surgery went as well as could be expected. But I must inform you that the swelling to your husband's brain was worse then we first believed."

"What does that mean?" Kimber inquired, almost too frightened to ask the question, "Is my dad. . . what does that mean?"

"Right now, it means we're at a waiting game." Dr. Dawson informed them, "What we've done is administered medication to put him in a coma state. This way, not only does it keep Mr. Gentry from going into shock, but also gives his brain a chance to take a breather, as it were. The coma will help to decrease energy to certain area's of the brain, allowing blood to flow. And, hopefully, it will allow the swelling to reduce."

"So how long will he be in this coma?" Derek questioned.

"That all depends on how soon the swelling goes down." Dr. Dawson informed him, "Naturally, we'd like to bring him out of the coma as soon as possible. But, really, it all depends on him."

"Can I see him?" Elise asked.

"Of course." the doctor informed her, "I must warn you, it might be a little upsetting. Right now he's hooked up to a ventilator to help regulate his breathing."

"I don't care about that." Elise stated, "I just want to see Brian."

"Right this way." Dr. Dawson turned and led them down a few corridors and to Mr. Gentry's room.

The trio walked into Brian's room, all eyes falling to the man in the bed.

Kimber knew it would be bad, but she was unprepared for the out and out _shock_ seeing him caused her.

All of her life her father had been her hero. She always had believed him to be big and strong. Practically made of steel. She had never even seen him sick.

But to see him now, face pale and drawn, tubes coming out of his nose and mouth, artificial respirator sitting beside his bed to help him breathe, it was almost too much for her to handle.

Elise approached the bed and took a seat in a nearby chair, reaching over to clasp his hand. She lovingly stroked it, her eyes tenderly looking upon his face. It was at that moment that Kimber realized just how strong her mother was. She could only hope to be that strong someday.

She came to her mother's side, reaching out to put a comforting hand on her arm. The older woman, eyes still on her husband, reached over and clasped her daughter's hand, giving it a squeeze.

She eventually looked up, taking note of how exhausted Kimber looked, "Derek, sweetie, why don't you take Kimber back to the cabin so she can get some rest."

"No." Kimber was adamant, "I'm staying here."

"Come on, mud pie." Derek placed a hand on her arm, "You've got to be beat."

"No." she turned to her brother, determined, "I'm staying."

Derek glanced over at his mother questioningly. She simply nodded her head, silently telling him to let it go.

"Okay." her brother stated, giving her a small smile, "Well I'm gonna go call Mary and give her an update."

He patted his sister's arm, kissed his mother on the cheek and placed a hand on his father's shoulder before turning and leaving the room.

"Do you want anything?" Kimber asked her mother, "Some coffee? Maybe something to eat?"

"No." Elsie murmured, eyes still on her husband, "No, I'm fine, sweetheart. If you want something to eat or drink go ahead."

"No, I'm okay." Kimber replied.

"Hey."

The reporter looked towards the door and suddenly tears came to her eyes. She hurried across the room, enveloping Cassidy in a hug.

"Hi." her best friend greeted her, the nurse's eyes going to the silent man in the bed.

Kimber pulled back, unable to put into words or thoughts how happy she was to see her.

"When did you get in?" Cass asked.

"Um," Kimber tried to think, "Almost an hour ago, I think."

"Cass, why don't you go with Kimber to get some coffee." Elise suggested.

Kimber started to protest but her mother added with a knowing look, "Kimberlynn, you look exhausted. Now go and get something to drink. Maybe something to eat, too."

The reporter sighed, knowing it was no use to try and argue. She simply nodded and allowed her friend to lead her from the room.

The pair began to walk down the quiet corridor, voices hushed.

"So did you just hear about my dad?" Kimber questioned.

Cass shook her head, "No, I actually found out a couple of hours ago. I would have come sooner but-"

"Hey, don't explain." Kimber reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "I understand. I know you would have come sooner if you could."

"How is everyone holding up?" Cass asked as they stepped into the cafeteria.

"Surprisingly well." Kimber stated as she poured a cup of coffee, "Mom has been amazing. I've never seen anyone so strong.

"Derek is Derek." she added with a small smile, "Strong, silent type."

"What about you?"

Kimber looked out over the cafeteria and shrugged, "I'm doing all right."

They collected their coffee and began to make their way back.

"So is Sheamus here?" her best friend asked, "Or is he coming later?"

Kimber drew to a stop, everything in her going still.

"Um, no." she shook her head, eyes on the coffee cup in her hand, "No, no he's not coming."

"Are you okay?" Cass questioned her, "Did you two have a fight?"

Kimber tried to turn away before she could see, but instantly Cassidy noticed the tears beginning to well up in her best friend's eyes.

"Hey?" she took hold of the other woman's shoulders and turned around, "Hey, what's going on? What happened?"

"I. . ." Kimber closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

She pulled away from Cass and walked over to a row of windows. She sat the coffee cup on the ledge before locking and unlocking her fingers. Cass came to stand beside her, looking over at her in confusion.

"Kimber, what is it?"

"I. . .I can't." Kimber threw her hands up into the air, "Now isn't the time to even _think _about it. Not with Dad. . ."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, fighting not to cry. But a single tear made it past her defenses to slip through her lashes and down her cheek. She brushed it away and opened her eyes, the green depths looking lost and saddened.

"I, um," she cleared her throat and murmured, "I found Sheamus and Natalya together this morning in his room. She answered the door, wearing a sheet and he was laying in the bed, naked."

"Oh my gosh!" Cass breathed, stunned, "I can't believe it. What did you do? What did _he_ do?"

"I couldn't take it." Kimber turned pain filled eyes to her, "I ran away. He. . .he tracked me down-I was staying with Josh-and he tried to get me to talk to him."

"I bet." her best friend scoffed, "I just can't believe it. I mean, I was so sure he was the one. We had a talk your last night here and, God, Kimber, he seemed to sweet. So caring. Jeez, I thought the guy was in love with you!"

"But here's the thing." Kimber interjected with a sigh as she looked out over the darkened hospital parking lot, "He thinks Natalya drugged him. He says he only had two beers last night and I know Sheamus. That's not near enough to make him black out."

"Drugged him?" Cass didn't look entirely convinced, "What do you think about that?"

"He looked out of it." Kimber murmured, eyes clouding over at the memory, "I didn't really see it then. Or, maybe, I didn't process it when I saw them this morning. But he did look confused and a little sluggish."

"Would Natalya do something like that?"

Kimber thought a few minutes, not sure how to answer. This was the same woman who had found a picture of her from her assault and showed it to an arena filled with people. Would she honestly be above drugging a man to get him into bed?

"I. . .I think she could." Kimber turned back to Cass and nodded, "I really think she could."

"My God." Cass ran her hands through her hair, "So what happened? What did you do when he tried to talk to you?"

"I locked myself in the bathroom and told him to leave." Kimber began to fidget with her hands, "I was just so stunned and hurt. I felt so betrayed. I couldn't see him then. Couldn't talk to him."

She looked out the window and sighed, "And then, tonight. . ."

"What happened tonight?" Cassidy demanded.

"Natalya came down to ringside and made this big, long spiel about how she and Sheamus had gotten back together." Kimber turned to her and explained, "And then here came Sheamus. Cass, I don't remember ever seeing him so angry before.

"He came down there and accused her of drugging him." Kimber flashed a sarcastic smile, "And, of course, Natalya denied it. Anyway, I had heard enough and I went down there. I was so embarrassed and hurt and angry, I told both of them to stop. That I didn't want to be a party to this anymore. I. . ."

She bowed her head when she felt the tears come to her eyes. Oh, the things she had said to him.

"I told him I didn't believe anything he said." she sniffed, wiping at her eyes, "I told him I didn't trust him anymore."

"What did Sheamus say?" Cass asked quietly.

Kimber shook her head and sighed, "Cass, he was so hurt! I know that had to hurt him. He, um. . .he blew up at me. Told me he couldn't believe I would turn my back on him after everything we had been through.

"He. . ." the reporter took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to tell the next part, "He also said he knew the real reason why I was pulling away."

"Which was what according to him?" her best friend asked her gently.

"He said I was afraid." Kimber closed her eyes and replied softly, "He said we were getting closer and that that scared me."

She laughed humorlessly, "He wasn't too far off the mark. I. . ."

She looked down at her hands and admitted quietly, "I am afraid. I knew it wouldn't be long until we headed for the bedroom and I. . .the idea of it frightened me. It still does. I just can't help but worry about what will happen if we get there."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Not that we ever will get there. Not now."

Cass reached over and gave her hug, "So you believe him."

Kimber pulled back and nodded, "I do. I really do. I know him, Cass. Now that I've had time to take a step back and look at things objectively. . .He would never sleep with Natalya willingly. I believe him when he said he was drugged."

"Oh, sweetie, did you tell him that?" her best friend inquired.

Kimber shook her head, "No. No, I wasn't willing to admit the truth to myself. I told him he was wrong. That I wasn't afraid. That I was pulling away because I thought he had slept with Natalya. And then I left. Well. . .I started to."

"Started to?" Cass repeated, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I, um. . ." Kimber again looked out over the lot, "I got halfway up the ramp when Sheamus told me he loved me."

"Oh, wow." Cass breathed.

"Oh, wow." Kimber agreed with a bittersweet smile, "When he said that I froze. I didn't know what to think. How to feel. He came up the ramp and he took me in his arms, told me he loved me again and then he kissed me."

Cass looked at her expectantly, "So then what happened?"

"I got scared." Kimber admitted bitterly, "I got scared and ran away. Josh and I checked into another hotel after the show. I didn't want to see him."

"And so that's how you two left things?" Cass surmised.

"Not quite." Kimber gave her a weak smile, "Sheamus really should change his name to Sherlock because he managed to track me down. Where we had it out yet again."

"The guy doesn't give up, huh?" Cass stated with a gentle smile.

"It's not in his nature." Kimber replied, "But, um, then I got the call from Derek about my dad and I had to leave."

She felt fresh tears come to her eyes, "Cass, he refused to leave my side. He drove me to the airport, stayed with me in the terminal. He kept trying to reassure me that Dad would be all right. He even. . .he even held me and left me cry on his shoulder."

Now it was Cass' turn to wipe away her tears, "Oh my gosh. Kimber, you can't let this guy go."

"I think it's too late." the reporter confess painfully, "I think I've already lost him."

"I don't think so." Cass told her best friend, "I really don't. I think you guys need some time apart. You have to deal with your dad. But _when_ he's okay you need to call up that big, handsome Irishman and beg his forgiveness. And tell him you love him, okay. Because if you don't _I _might Brogue Kick you."

The two friends laughed and Kimber nodded. Cass reached over and gave her hug before they turned and headed back to Brian's room.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus closed his eyes and took a few, deep cleansing breaths. When he opened his eyes he was once again focused and set. He raised the barbell off the stand and began to do a series of reps.

Each time he raised and lowered the bar he could feel his muscles strain and burn. Maybe he was doing more than he should have, but he didn't care. He had too much going on inside of him and he needed an outlet to get it out.

It was early, only about six in the morning-he had been in the hotel gym since five-and he was trying to make his way through his workout.

But his mind wasn't fully on it. Instead, it was back at last night with Kimber. He could still see her frightened and sad face. Could still feel her shaking in his arms.

More than anything he had wanted to go with her but he knew it was impossible. He couldn't leave mid tour and besides, he knew she wouldn't have allowed him to. Not with everything still up in the air between them.

It was all for the best, he knew. She needed to concentrate fully on her father and he doubted she could do that with him there.

Still, he wanted to be there to offer his support.

He eventually sat the barbell down and reached over, grabbing his bottle of water. As he took a healthy swig of it John entered the gym.

His eyes landed on the Irishman and he quickly approached, nodding, "How's it going, man?"

Sheamus gave him a look and John raised his hands, taking a step back, "Clearly not good."

"I heard about Kimber." Cena stated as Sheamus walked over to a set of dumbbells.

He watched as the Celtic Warrior picked them up and began to furiously raise and lower them.

"How's her dad doing?" the former champion asked.

"Don' know." Sheamus muttered as he continued to work out, "She hasn' called anyone wit' an update."

He did a few more reps. Each time the weights went up and down he felt a little more of his anger come to light. Soon his teeth were grit and his breathing grew labored.

John noticed his rising temper and instantly jumped forward, trying to defuse it, "Hey, buddy, lets go take a walk or something?"

Sheamus angrily tossed the dumbbells onto their stand and turned away, raking his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and struggling to get the fury he felt under control.

"I understand that you're angry-" John began.

Sheamus lowered his hands and turned back to him, practically snarling, "Ah'm passed _angry_, fella."

He began to pace the length of the floor, "Ah don' understand how Natalya managed to do it. Ah only had two drinks. Ah kept my eye on both of them."

John shrugged, "Maybe she had help."  
Sheamus drew to a stop and shook his head, "Ah didn' see Rosa or Alicia anywhere around. Hell, Ah don' even remember seein' Natalya after Ah sent her away that night. . ."

Something clicked in his mind. Of course. He should have known.

"The bartender." he muttered.

John blinked in surprise, "You sure?"

The Irishman turned to him and began to smirk, "Who else could it be, fella? He was the only one servin' me drinks. For all Ah know, Natalya paid him off."

"So let's go talk to the guy." John stated.

"All right." Sheamus nodded, set, "Let me get changed and then we'll go."

He got showered and changed in record time. Soon the two of them were racing down the highway back towards their last show location. The reached it in about three hours and made their way towards the club.

John parked the car and the pair quickly climbed out, heading to the club. Though it was only nine-thirty, Sheamus prayed they were open.

As luck would have it, they were. The two wrestlers walked in, taking note of the employees as they started to get the club ready for that night.

"Excuse me," a young woman, pretty with red hair, approached them, "I'm sorry, but we're not open yet."

John flashed his world famous smile, "Yeah, we know. Actually, we were kind of hoping to talk to one of your bartenders. He was working here Monday night. About 11 o'clock."

"Tall, short dark brown hair. Goatee." Sheamus described him.

"Carl." the young woman nodded, "That would be Carl. But he called in sick today. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually we need to speak to Carl." John went on, "You see, my friend here, well. . ."

He clapped Sheamus on the back and started laughing. Sheamus slowly joined in, not sure where the other man was going with this.  
John leaned in and confided, "You see, Carl was hoping that Sheamus here would surprise his girlfriend for her birthday-she's a huge fan. Sheamus didn't think he would be able to, what with our hectic schedule, but we had an opening and the big fella decided to come on down."

"Oh!" the redhead's eyes widened, "How sweet! I had no idea it was Tami's birthday."

"Yeah." Sheamus quickly jumped in, flashing a grin of his own, "It was yesterday, from what, uh, Carl told me. Ah figured a belated surprise is better than no surprise at all."

"Oh, of course." the woman nodded, "Well, like I said, he called in sick today. But I don't think he'd object to you popping in at his apartment. I'll just go get his address."

She hurried off and Sheamus turned to John, serious.

"Thank you." he stated, shaking the other man's hand.

"No problem." John grinned, "If I can help get you two crazy kids back together, I'm all for it."

She returned a short time later, Carl's address in hand. Sheamus had taken it with thanks and he and John hopped back in the car and took off.

They reached the bartender's apartment a short time later. They stepped up to the door and John placed a hand on the Irishman's shoulder.

"Better let me handle this." Cena stated with a smirk, "The last thing the guy needs is a 6'6", 270 lbs. pissed off Celtic Warrior threatening him."

Sheamus let out a sigh and nodded, reluctantly agreeing. John was right. It wouldn't do him any good if he lost his famous temper.

He leaned against the wall beside the apartment door and nodded, signaling for John to knock.

John turned back to the door and knocked. Both men paused, listening for sounds of movement inside. When none came he did it again.

Still there was nothing.

Cena arched an eyebrow at Sheamus, who shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Hello?" John called out as he pounded on the door, "Carl, are you home?"

"He's not there."

The two wrestlers turned to see an old man standing the doorway of the apartment next door. He took off his glasses and wiped them, giving the men a once over.

"He's not?" John instantly flashed his trademark smile, "That's strange. We'd heard Carl called in sick to work and we just wanted to make sure he was all right."

"I don't know anything about that." the old man stated, "I just know I saw him tearing out of his apartment late Monday night. Said something about going on an 'impromptu vacation'. Sounded like a load of malarkey to me, but it doesn't surprise me with that one."

"A bit of a hooligan, is he?" Sheamus inquired.

The old man snickered up at him, "You can say that. Rude. Always blaring his music at all hours of the night. Even steals my newspaper from time-to-time."

John pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling something down, "Can you give us a call when he gets back?"

The old man took it, scrutinizing the pair.

"You're not friends of his, are ya?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." Sheamus muttered, "We're not."

"All right then." the old man grinned, "I'll be happy to call you the second I see him."

Without a word the Irishman turned and headed back towards the rental car. John thanked the neighbor and hurried after him.

"Hey." he called out, "You okay?"

Sheamus came to stand by the passenger side, fists clenched. Eyes narrowed, he glared out over the neighborhood.

"How am Ah gonna prove that Natalya set me up?" he turned angry eyes to his friend, "That bastard was me only shot."

"Hey, you still have a shot." John tried to reassure him, "Look, that old guy will call us the second Carl comes back. All right? So don't worry."

Sheamus scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded. The pair climbed back into the car and soon John was heading off down the road.

They drove in silence for several moments, each alone with his thoughts.

"So, uh. . ." John glanced sideways at the Celtic Warrior, "Are you going to go see Kimber?"

Sheamus continued to look out the window, brows knit. He thought a few moments before shaking his head.

"It's not a good idea." he stated quietly, "She has too much to deal wit' right now. She doesn' need me there . Besides, Ah don' even know if she _wants_ to see me."

"I think she would." John interjected, "Look, I know you two are going through a rough patch right now-"

Sheamus scoffed at that but the former WWE champion went on, "Okay, more than a rough patch. But still, I think she'd appreciate having your support."

The Irishman continued to stare out the window, watching the scenery rush by. He would have agreed with Cena except he kept hearing Kimber's words repeat again and again in his head.

"She doesn' trust me." he turned to the other man, equal parts anger and hurt flaring in his blue eyes, "She told me so, herself. So if you think she wants anythin' to do wit' me right now, fella, yer mistaken."

John wanted to say something, anything, to try and encourage his friend. But it was clear that Sheamus wasn't in the mood to hear it. So he found he could do nothing but drive.

Sheamus continued to stare out the window. There was more to it than that. More than he was letting on. The truth was, he was hurt by her accusations. Hurt that she could believe the worst of him so quickly. He thought she knew him better than that. Certainly thought she knew what kind of man he truly was.

Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe what he thought they had wasn't as strong as he wanted to believe. Maybe he had been seeing things that weren't there.

Maybe what he wanted right now was to find that _gobshite_, Carl, and bury his fist in the fella's face. Repeatedly.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber sat on the couch, staring out the window. The wooded area surrounding the cabin looked picturesque. The pine trees were coated in snow, as well as the ground. The perfect scenery for Christmas, which was today.

Mr. McMahon had been more than understanding when Sheamus and Hunter had explained her situation. He had allowed her to take as much time off as she needed.

Because they were taping a series of shows to air over the coming week, giving the Superstars, Divas and crew a chance to spend the holidays with their families, he had told her to just take her holiday vacation a little earlier. Kimber had thanked him profusely, so grateful.

She turned around, looking out over the living room. It was decorated for the season with twinkling lights, garland and pinecones. The tree, standing six and a half feet tall, was a multitude of color, exuding warm and cheer. Dozens upon dozens of colorfully wrapped presents laid beneath.

The only present Kimber wanted, though, was for her father to wake up. If she could have that she would never ask for another thing for as long as she lived.

Her mother came out of the kitchen at that moment, wrapped in a robe and holding two steaming mugs of coffee. Kimber gave her a bittersweet smile and crossed over to her. She took one of the mugs and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Elise said lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Kimber repeated, but the words didn't have much feeling behind them.

Elsie reached out and hugged her daughter tightly. Kimber blinked back tears, fighting not to break down. She had to be strong for her mother.

"So, um, when are we going to the hospital to see Dad?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Visiting hours aren't for two hours." Elise informed her, "I was thinking of having Derek, Mary and Dylan come over first. Maybe give Dylan his presents. Then we could all go over to the hospital together."

"Okay." Kimber nodded, offering a small smile, "Sounds like a good idea."

It was at that moment that the phone rang. Elise gave her daughter a small smile and turned, walking back into the kitchen.

Kimber sipped from her mug as she wandered back over to the window. She let out a sigh as she stared out over the woodlands.

She couldn't help but think of Sheamus. Was he back in Ireland, spending the holidays with his family? She sincerely hoped so; she knew how homesick he got from time-to-time.

In the week that she had been there she hadn't called him. Hadn't called anyone, really. She wanted to think that it was because she was so consumed with her father and his recovery. And that was partially true.

But not completely. Because part of her, deep down inside, was afraid.

What could she say to him? How could she tell him how wrong she was? And who was to say he would even want to listen to her. She hadn't exactly made it easy for him. Heck, in the first sign of trouble she had turned her back on him. How could he ever forgive her for that?

"Kimber!"

At her mother's startled cry Kimber quickly bolted towards the kitchen. Heart pounding, dread welling up in her chest, the reporter hurried into the doorway.

Oh God, her father. . .

She came to a stop, watching as her mother absently put the phone back on the hook. Her eyes were vacant, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Mom?" Kimber asked, voice shaking somewhat.

At that moment she began to beg, to pray to every deity she could think of to please spare her father. To please let him be all right.

"That was the hospital." Elise turned tear filled eyes to her daughter, "Brian's awake."

"What?" Kimber wasn't sure she had heard her mother correctly.

Elise began to laugh, "He's awake! He woke up about an hour ago. They said he's still groggy and, of course, he's not one hundred percent, but he's awake. They said we can see him as soon as visiting hours start."

Kimber, breathing heavily, looked around the kitchen in disbelief. She turned to her mother and began to grin, tears coming to her eyes. Her mother was also crying in happiness. The two women hurried to one another, embracing, laughing and crying.

The reporter closed her eyes, _Thank you, God. Thank you!_

.

.

.

.

.

Exactly two hour later Kimber, Elise and Derek were at the hospital. The three sat around Brian's bed, watching over the older man.

Kimber couldn't believe it. He looked a little older, given what he had gone through. And he was still pale. But he was awake. And, most importantly, the doctors said his vitals were good. It would take months for him to get back to the man he once was, but the fact remained that he _could _come back.

And she knew that he could do it. He was so strong, her father. She knew he would overcome anything he had to.

He couldn't speak, and there were times when he would slip back to sleep. But the nurses assured them that was natural.

Kimber didn't care. He could sleep for as long as he needed. She knew that he would wake up again and that was all that mattered to her.

During one such time he had opened his eyes and looked over at her. She felt him squeeze her hand and it was all she could do not to cry in joy.

Her father was awake and he had returned to them. It truly was a Christmas miracle.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus, hands in the pockets of his jeans, wandered around his home in Tampa. He came to the balcony and stepped out, looking out over the sunny, Florida landscape.

A far cry from Ireland.

A wave of homesickness came over him, as it often did during the holidays. He missed his family terribly but he knew he'd see them next week when the WWE went on their European tour.

Inhaling, he turned and made his way back into the house. His wanderings took him to the dinning room and his eyes landed on the modest Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room. Orchestrated by his housekeeper, Mrs. Poole, he supposed with a small smile.

There weren't any presents under it, though. Sheamus had all of them packed away, ready to take on his trip.

Well, almost all of them.

His eyes traveled to the dining table where one, tiny and wrapped in a white paper with a red bow, sat.

Almost of their own volition, his feet carried him over to it. He reached over and gently picked it up, handling it with the utmost care.

He turned it around and around in his large hands, his fingers traveling over the red bow.

His eyes filled with sadness and he set it down, turning his back on it. He scrubbed his hands over his face, at a loss.

He wondered how Kimber was doing. Last he had heard from Layla her father was still in a coma. And while the doctors were hopeful, Kimber was still terribly frightened.

He had called the Gentry house, once, a few days ago. The conversation between himself and the reporter had been awkward to say the least. She had told him pretty much the same thing she had told Layla. She had kept it short, wishing him a Merry Christmas and a safe holiday and then she had gone.

He sighed and once again prowled the house. He wanted to be there for her. More than anything, he wanted to see her, hold her, give her his support.

But obviously she had made her choice.

She didn't want him.

He found himself outside, making his way over to the boat dock. His hands returned to the pockets of his jeans and he stared out over the ocean.

His eyes began to narrow, his angry slowly coming back to him.

He would make Natalya pay for this. He might have lost the owman he loved, but the woman who had caused it wasn't going to get off easily.

Not by any means. . .


	22. Remaining Chapter Titles

I thought it'd be fun to throw out the titles for the final chapters. Give you guys a little taste and maybe ( ;) ) get you speculating, wondering and guessing what's to come:

Part Twenty-One: Truth or Consequences

Part Twenty-Two: Relations

Part Twenty-Three: _A Ghrá Mo Chroí _

Part Twenty-Four: I'm Always Watching

Part Twenty-Five: Big Break

Part Twenty-Six: Goodbye

Part Twenty-Seven: Royal Rumble

Part Twenty-Eight: Last Chance


	23. Part Twenty-One: Truth or Consequences

Sheamus and John finished up an extensive workout early Monday morning at a private gym in London. They had gotten in early the week before, WWE's European tour having kicked off.

After a couple of days in London they were heading to Ireland and then Wales. Then it would back to the U.S.

The two wrestlers made their way back towards the hotel. As they walked John kept looking over at his friend.

Sheamus had been very quiet and detached since their arrival the week before. Cena knew the Irishman had a lot going on and he figured the big guy just needed time to sort everything out.

The pair walked into the lobby of the hotel and suddenly Sheamus came to a stop. John turned back to him in confusion. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he noticed the expression on the Celtic Warrior's face.

Sheamus was looking ahead, features inscrutable. His blue eyes were narrowed slightly but John couldn't read his emotions.

He followed his gaze and exhaled. It all made sense now.

Kimber was at the front desk, checking in. She received her key and when she turned to gather her bags she spotted the pair. She instantly came to a halt, her eyes meeting the Irishman's. Her own expression was one of hesitance.

They slowly made their way towards one another, each reacting to the other with uncertainty.

John was the first to greet her. He gave her a big smile and hugged her, "Hey, kiddo. Good to see you."

Kimber closed her eyes and returned his embrace, grateful for his consideration.

As she pulled back her gaze once again flittered to the redhead's face. She felt nervous and even a little afraid. She couldn't read him, had no idea what he was thinking. She just wished she knew where she stood with him.

"Thank you." she murmured, turning her attention back to Cena, "Um, it's great to be back."

"How's yer Da?" Sheamus asked, voice low but full of concern.

She looked at him and offered a sincere, though tired, smile, "He's doing great. He, um, he woke up on Christmas."

"You're kidding!" John laughed joyfully, "Kimber, that's great!"

"Yeah. It was the best Christmas present we could have gotten." she nodded, "And though it's going to take a lot of work, the doctors said he'll be one hundred percent in a few months."

"That's good to know." Sheamus wanted to take her in his arms and hug her.

He wanted to do more than that. He wanted to kiss her, tell her again that he loved her. He wanted to know why she hadn't called him since that one time before Christmas.

But he didn't do any of that. It was hard for him, being a natural fighter. He wanted to fight for her. But he knew he couldn't do it anymore, not by himself. She had to meet him halfway.

"Ah'll see you both later." he stated as he picked up his gym bag, "Ah got media to get ready for."

And with that he was gone.

Kimber followed after him with sad eyes. She couldn't believe how badly she had screwed everything up.

"Hey."

She blinked and turned back to find John watching her in sympathy.

"Hang in there, okay." he gave her a smile and a pat on the back.

"Yeah.." Kimber nodded, returning his smile with a small one of her own.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I promised AJ I'd go sightseeing with her." he grinned, "I better go up and change."

"You two have fun." she told him with a grin.

She collected her bags and started to head over to the elevators. She didn't have to wait long as the bell dinged and the doors slid open.

"Kimber!" Layla cried as she rushed from the elevator to envelope her friend in a big hug.

"Hi!" Kimber laughed happily as the two embraced, "It's so good to see you!"

"How are you?" the Diva asked as she pulled back, "How is your dad doing? Still good?"

"Still good." Kimber assured her, smiling, "The doctors say that if he keeps this up he'll be back to his old self in no time."

"Wonderful!" Layla sighed, "That's great news."

She got a wicked glint in her eye and stated, "Well I was on my way out to do some shopping, but I think you need to come along. I can't think of a more perfect way to celebrate."

Kimber laughed and nodded, "Sure. Let me just put my bags in my room and we can go."

"Fabulous! I'll go with."

They deposited Kimber's bags and stepped out onto the London streets a short time later. As they walked the pair continued to chatter.

"So. . ." Layla glanced nervously at her friend, "Have you seen Sheamus yet?"

"I ran into him as I was checking in." Kimber murmured, eyes straight ahead.

"And?" the Diva prompted. The suspense was killing her.

Misery began to pool in the reporter's eyes, "And I blew it. It's clear that Sheamus doesn't want anything to do with me now."

They came to a stop, Layla reaching out to slip an arm around her friend's shoulders. Kimber sighed and shook her head.

"Not that I blame him." she stated, "I was confused and scared and I believed the worst. I didn't believe in him. I actually thought he had cheated on me."

"Kimber, it's not your fault." Layla tried to tell her, "From what you told me, the evidence was pretty damning. And besides, after what you've been through, it's only natural that you might feel hesitant towards him.

"You loved and trusted a man once before and-"

"But Sheamus isn't Andrew." Kimber replied with conviction, "He's _nothing_ like Andrew."

She turned away, angry with herself.

"I let an amazing man slip through my fingers." she said sadly, "All because I was afraid."

Layla came forward and turned her around, the Diva confident, "It's not too late."

"I think it is." Kimber offered a sad smile, "I completely blew it, Layla."

"Don't be too sure." the Diva stated, her tone mysterious.

Kimber wanted to question her about that but at that moment she noticed Natalya, Rosa and Alicia walking across the street. Eyes narrowed, she watched as the trio made their way into a high end clothing boutique.

"Natalya's won." the reporter muttered bitterly.

"Don't be too sure about that, either." Layla confided, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Kimber arched eyebrow.

Layla would only say, tone mysterious, "Wait until tonight."

Kimber gave her a confused look but the Diva refused to speak. Layla began to grin as she took her friend's arm and led her down the street.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus walked out of the radio station later that afternoon. The second he was back in the rental car, and his driver was heading back to the hotel, he pulled out his phone and punched in a number.

"Oi." he greeted the person on the other end, "It's me. Is everything set up?"

He listened for a few moments before nodding, "So the package got in all right? Great, fella."

He paused as the person on the other end spoke before a slow grin began to form on his lips, "Perfect. Everythin' is going perfectly. Ah can' wait for tonight."

He listened for a few more moments before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. As he slipped it into his pocket his eyes went to the London streets, watching as they zipped by.

A mischievous light came to his eyes and he licked his lips in anticipation. He could almost taste it now.

He couldn't wait for tonight. . .

.

.

.

.

.

"Kofi Kingston, tonight on _SmackDown _you'll be facing Wade Barrett for his Intercontinental Championship." Kimber turned the mic towards the wrestler, "What are your thoughts going into the match?"

Kofi gave her a charming smile, "I think my chances are good. The last two times I faced Barrett I was able to beat him. I think tonight will be no different. I think this is going to be my night!"

"We're clear." Joel announced.

Kimber thanked the wrestler and turned, coming to a stop. Sheamus was standing a few feet away, leaning back against a wall. His eyes were cloudy, the Irishman deep in thought. He had a match earlier that night and was now back in jeans, a blue dress shirt and gray vest.

She began to make her way over to him, mentally building up her armor. She needed to apologize., first and foremost. She needed to tell him how sorry she was for not believing in him, in them.

"Sheamus?" her voice sounded timid to her ears and she hated it.

The Celtic Warrior blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He turned to look down on her, eyes unreadable.

"Kember." he murmured with a nod as he straightened.

"I, um. . ." Kimber began to fidget with her hands, "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Ah think we should." he took a step away from her, "But can it wait? There's something Ah have to do."

"Oh." the reporter blinked in surprise, "Oh, yeah, of course."

"Thanks." and with that he turned and walked towards the entrance to the ring.

Kimber looked after him in confusion. What was that about. . .?

She paused, realization hitting her. Was this what Layla had alluded to earlier?

She turned and quickly made her way back to the monitors. She had a feeling she needed to see this.

_ "It's a shame that they lost there head!_

_ A careless man who could wind up dead!_

_ Ya wear you sin like it's some kind of prize!_

_ Too many lies! Too many lies!"_

The arena erupted as the Celtic Warrior made his way out onto the stage. His expression was still unreadable as he walked down the ramp and to the ring.

Usually he was one to smile and slap hands with the crowd, but there was none of that going on now. At that moment, it was clear that the Irishman only had business on his mind.

He climbed into the ring and walked to the center as his theme song died out. A few of the fans chanted his name and he nodded his thanks, but waited for the cheering to die down before he spoke.

"Ah, uh." his eyes were cast to the canvas as he rubbed his beard, "Ah didn't want to do this here but since Natalya made all of this public, Ah figured Ah should finish it here."

The crowd began to cheer at that. Kimber could only watch on silently, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

He glanced towards the entrance and began to grin, "So, Natalya, would you come down here, darlin'? Ah need to talk to you."

_Darling_. . .?

Kimber blinked, stunned.

So that was it then. Sheamus had made a choice and he had chosen Natalya.

She could feel the tears start to burn behind her eyes but she ruthlessly held them off. She wouldn't do this. Not there. No, she'd wait until she was alone to cry out her grief.

Natalya's theme music began to play and the blonde Diva appeared on the stage. Smirking with triumph and hand on her hip, she sashayed down to the ring.

As she climbed onto the apron the redheaded man instantly came forward and held the ropes open for her. Taking her hand, he led her into the ring and back to the center. He kept his hand in hers and Natalya just grinned all the more.

"I'm so glad you called me out here." the blonde practically purred, "I just _knew_ it wouldn't be long until you realized that we belong together."

Sheamus began to chuckle at that, "And you did everythin' you could to make that happen. Ah'll give you that one, lass. You were persistent."

"I fight for what I want." Natalya agreed with a coy smile, "And I want you."

"And you always get what you want." Sheamus surmised, voice dropping to a sexy drawl as he pulled her closer.

"Of course." Natalya was unabashedly proud and she trailed her fingers over his chest.

Sheamus gazed down at them before turning back to her, chuckling.

Kimber blinked and leaned in closer. Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

He was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. She could tell. It was a subtle difference, but after seeing him smile at her so many times before, she knew when his smile was genuine and when it was all for show.

She slowly began to grin, hope rising up in her chest.

Sheamus reached out and brushed his hand against Natalya's cheek. Inside he felt disgusted, wanting nothing more than to wipe his hand on his pants.

_Come on, fella_, he told himself, _Just a few more minutes and then everythin' will be out in the open_.

"Yeah, you were a real smart one, all right." Sheamus looked her over with another chuckle, taking her hand in his, "Of course Ah can' give you all the credit. You did have some help, after all."

Natalya stared up at him confusion, "What?"  
Sheamus turned is attention towards the stage and called out, "All right, Johnny. Bring out me little surprise."

Suddenly there was Cena, dragging a smaller man out onto the stage. His beady brown eyes darted around nervously and he ran shaky hands through his short brown hair.

He flashed John a nervous grin and tried to hightail it back behind the stage but John got there first, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and forcing him to turn back around.

Natalya's eyes widened as realization set in. She tried to exit the ring but found herself being yanked back. Sheamus still had a hold of her hand.

She swallowed and cautiously turned back to the Irishman. Her anxiety grew by three fold as she took in the fearsome expression he now wore.

"Ah think you know Carl." he stated and slowly began to grin.

She grew even more afraid at the sight of it. He was one of the few people she knew who could make a grin look frightening.

"You see," the Celtic Warrior turned his attention back the fans and explained, "Carl there was the bartender serving me drinks the night Natalya decided to drug me. In fact, he's the one who put the drug into me pint."

"That's not my fault!" Natalya suddenly yelled, the wheels in her mind turning, "That's not my fault that that guy-who I've never seen before in my life-decided to drug you."

"Come off it, Natalya." John spoke up, forcefully clapping Carl on the back, "Your friend here already sold you out."

He nudged the man and nodded, "Tell 'em. Or I'm taking you down there to see that big, mean Irishman."

Carl's eyes flitted to Sheamus' face and he backed up a step.

His head suddenly resembled a bobble head doll, vigorously nodding as he stammered, "I-I-It's true. Na-Natalya paid me t-two thousand dollars to slip something into Sh-Sheamus' drink that night."

"No!" Natalya shrieked as the fans voiced their outraged.

"She even wrote me a check!" Carl announced, "I-I still have it!"

Natalya raked a hand through her hair. She again started to leave the ring but Sheamus still had a hold of her wrist.

She turned and looked up at him, pleading, "Please, Sheamus. Please, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I just wanted you back so much! I-I just got crazy seeing you and Kimber together!"

Sheamus regarded her with disgust, "You're right about something, Natalya. You are sorry. Or ya will be."

Suddenly Layla was on the stage. Trailing behind her were four very large, very intimidating bobbies. She led them down to ringside.

"Natalya, these fine gentlemen would like to speak with you." the Diva announced with a sly smile, "You see, what you did-drugging Sheamus and then taking advantage of him-well that's basically the equivalent of date rape."

"What?!" Natalya went practically pale at the news.

"Oh yeah." Layla nodded, watching on in triumph as the bobbies came into the ring and made their way over to the Canadian Diva.

"No!" Natalya tried to back away, but ran into Sheamus' massive chest.

She turned and looked up at him, begging, "Sheamus, please! Please!"

She turned back to the bobbies, crying now, "Nothing happened! I swear, nothing happened! We didn't even sleep together!"

"But that's not what you told me the next morning." Sheamus muttered, his words turning colder as he added, "That's not what you told Kember."

"No!" Natalya was horrified, "No, I lied! I lied, okay! You were too drugged to do anything! No matter what I tried I couldn't get you to wake up!"

"Quit lyin'." the Irishman snarled.

"I'm not!" Natalya stomped her feet, throwing a tantrum, "We didn't sleep together! Look, ask Rosa and Alicia! They had to help me get you back into your hotel room and to bed!"

Suddenly the aforementioned Divas hurried out onto the stage.

"It's true." Alicia announced with a sad sigh, "Natalya is telling the truth. You passed out in the cab ride back and Nattie text us, needing our help you get you back into your room."

"The three of us dragged you into your room and stripped you down." Rosa gave him a wink, adding, "You are one beautiful man, Sheamus."

Alicia elbowed her and the Latina yelped, adding grudgingly, "But then nothing else happened. We got you into bed and then left. Natalya told us she was going to set it up to make it look like you two had slept together to try and break you and Kimber up."

"See!" Natalya turned back the Celtic Warrior and begged, "See! I didn't take advantage of you. Sheamus, please, don't let them arrest me! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She turned to the bobbies and got down on her knees, weeping and beseeching, "Please don't arrest me! Please! Please, I am so sorry! Please!"

Sheamus looked down at her and shook his head, sighing, "Get up, yer makin' a fool of yerself."

He hauled Natalya to her feet and released her, wiping his hand on his pants, "These fellas can' arrest you anyway."

He looked over at them and grinned, "Natalya, Ah want you to meet some of me old friends from _Irish Whip Wrestling_. Thanks for yer help, lads. First round's on me later."

The "bobbies" began to laugh as they bid Sheamus goodbye and left the ring.

Natalya watched after them for a moment before turning back to the Irishman in confusion.

"You set me up?" she wasn't quite sure she had gotten it, "They're not the police? I'm not going to jail?"

"No, yer not goin' to jail." he features hardened as he leaned in, "But yer gonna go someplace even worse if you ever pull a stunt like this again. Ah mean it, Natalya. Stay away from me. Ah don' want you. Ah don' want anythin' to do wit' you. Come after me again and all bets are off."

And with that, he left the ring and stalked towards the back.

Kimber was floored. Absolutely astounded. She couldn't believe Sheamus had set Natalya up so brilliantly.

But really, why was she so surprised? The man was a marvel. Not to mention a bit of an evil genius.

More than anything, though, she was relieved that everything was out in the open. And that Natalya was finally being seen as the devious, vindictive, psychotic little witch that she was.

She needed to talk to Sheamus. She needed to tell him how sorry she was.

And how much she loved him.

She hurried down the halls and towards his locker room. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was a little hard for her to breathe. And her thoughts were running at about a million miles in her head.

As she approached the door her pace began to slow. It was wide open.

Cautiously she came to the doorway and peered in. Her brows began to knit as she realized it was vacant. Sheamus' stuff was even gone.

She heard footsteps and turned around, spying Bobby as he made his way down the corridor.

"Um, Bobby?" she called out to the crewmember, "Have you seen Sheamus?"

"Oh, yeah, about two minutes ago." the man nodded, "He already left."

Kimber blinked, stunned. Left already? But they hadn't even talked yet.

"Thanks." she murmured absently.

She wanted to leave right then and there. Go back to the hotel and race up to his room. But the show still had another hour to go and she was still needed there.

Sighing, Kimber hurried back to her things and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed the Irishman's number, praying he would answer.

Worrying about what she would say.

Distressed over what he'd say.

But she received no answer.

The reporter hung up as it went to voicemail and she found herself staring at the phone.

Her spirits began to plummet. She couldn't understand why he would leave before talking to her. He had agreed that they needed to. So why leave?

The rest of the show went by in a blur and Kimber had to admit that her heart really wasn't into the job that night.

The second _SmackDown_ had ended she had hurriedly packed her things and took off for the hotel.

Racing up to Sheamus' room, she knocked on the door and waited with baited breath.

There was no answer.

Frowning, she tried again.

_Please,_ she thought, _Please be here._

She could hear movement from inside and she bit her lip in anticipation. But that eagerness quickly sank when the door opened and it wasn't Sheamus to greet her but one of the hotel maids.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi." Kimber offered a small smile, "I was actually hoping to see Mr. O'Shaunessy."

"I'm sorry, miss." the maid informed her, "But the gentleman occupying this room checked out earlier this evening."

"Oh." Kimber blinked, caught off guard by her words, "Th-thank you."

Absentmindedly she turned and began to make her way down the hall.

He had left? Why? And where had he gone?

She eventually came out of her thoughts, instantly needing to go to her room. More than anything, she just wanted to be alone right now.

She hadn't gone far down the hall when the elevator opened and John stepped out.

"Hey." he grinned as he approached her, "You sure left the show in a hurry. And speaking of shows, how did you like the one we pulled on old Nattie?"

"Where's Sheamus?" Kimber got right to the point.

John tilted his head to the side, confused, "Last I heard, the big guy was talking about going to see his family. Didn't you know about that?"

"No." Kimber shook her head, her voice soft, "No, I didn't. Thanks. I guess I should have realized that for myself."

She turned and headed back to her room before giving John a chance to speak.

She was at a complete loss. She had no idea what to do now.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber dragged herself out of bed early the next morning. She shuffled into the bathroom and instantly spied her reflection in the mirror.

The woman staring back at her looked lost. Her green eyes, usually so vibrant, were dull and there were dark circles under them. Her face was pale and drawn.

The reporter let out a sigh and turned, digging through her makeup bag. Just because she was a mess on the inside didn't mean she had to look like one on the outside.

After forty minutes she felt confident enough to step out and take on the day. As she made her way downstairs, meaning to head into the dinning hall, she spotted Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ standing a few feet away.

The trio of Divas noticed her and quickly hurried over, each one appearing the picture of concern.

"Hey." Layla was the first to reach her, giving her a hug, "No word from Sheamus?"

Kimber shook her head, her eyes going to the ground as she admitted, "I didn't call him. I-I couldn't. I wouldn't know what to say."

The four began to make their way into the dinning room, grabbing a secluded table near the picture window.

"I've blown it." Kimber murmured as she sank into her chair, her eyes going to the busy London streets outside.

The Divas look at one another with uncertainty.

"Don't give up." AJ told her, "You and Sheamus are so good together. I know you can make it through this."

"Go after him." Kaitlyn piped up, "Go find that hunk of Irish and tell him how you feel."

"Ooh." AJ suddenly got a wicked glint in her eye, "We could kidnap him! Maybe tie him to a chair. Lock the two of you in a room together."

"AJ," Layla sighed, "Now isn't the time for your bondage fantasies. Work all that out with John on your own time, okay?"

The petite Diva was crestfallen, "It was just a thought."

Her eyes glazed over, though, and she murmured to Kaitlyn, "Kay, would you help me with a little. . ._project_ later on?"

The other Diva just rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the reporter.

Kimber glanced down at the table as she began to fiddle with her silverware. Her voice was quiet as she stated, "Maybe he doesn't want me anymore."

She looked up at them and offered a bittersweet smile, "Not that I blame him."

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, sighing, "Why didn't I believe in him? If I just would have trusted him from the get-go none of this would have happened."

"Go tell him that." Kaitlyn pressed.

"Kait's right." Layla agreed, "Go to him and tell him everything you've told us. I know he'll listen. And I'm _sure_ you guys will work this out."

Kimber looked at each of them in turn before admitting, "The truth is. . .I'm scared. I mean, he didn't talk to me last night. He didn't even wait around after the show to talk. I just. . .I just think it's too late."

"You're wrong."

The four women turned to see John standing by their table.

"You're wrong." he repeated as he knelt down before the table, forearms braced on the surface, "The guy's still interested, believe me."

"Did he say that?" Kimber questioned him.

John began to grin, "He didn't have to. He's still carrying around your Christmas present for cripe's sake. That ought to tell you something."

Kimber turned to each of them. All four of them regarded her with encouraging smiles. At their support she found herself feeling hopeful.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she could talk to him and they could work this out. And then maybe. . .well, she didn't want to think beyond that. She just knew she needed to talk to him.

"Okay." she announced as she rose to her feet, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll go track him down and try and talk to him."

"Yes!" AJ raised her fingers in the air and cheered.

The others looked at her and she shrugged, unashamed, "What? The moment called for it."

"Wish me luck." Kimber smiled at them before hurrying from the room.

"Good luck!" John called after her.

He then turned to the petite Diva and arched an eyebrow, "And as for you. Kidnapping? Bondage fantasies?"

AJ swallowed and shrugged, eyes cast to the table, "I was just. . .I mean. . ."

John walked around the side of the table to kneel down beside her. He reached out and grasped her chin, tilting her face up so that she had to look at him. AJ gazed over at him with trepidation.

Cena suddenly began to grin, "I like the way you think. Let's go talk a little more about those fantasies of yours."

AJ began to beam as he stood and took her hand, leading her from the dinning room.

Unable to help herself, she began to point towards the ceiling and cheer, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Layla and Kaitlyn looked at one another and rolled their eyes before they began to laugh.


	24. Part Twenty-Two: Relations

It didn't take Kimber long to find out where Sheamus' parents lived. Just a quick conversation with some of the WWE publicists had taken care of that.

Then it was on to the airport to try and get a flight. Unfortunately that had taken a little longer. But she had managed to fly out four and a half hours later.

Her thoughts began to race as she stared out the window.

Over and over again she tried to work out what she was going to say.

_Hi. . .I'm sorry. I was an idiot. . .I love you. I've been in love with you for so long now, _ she closed her eyes and sighed.

Maybe she should lead with the 'I'm an idiot' line before going right into the 'I love you' part.

She opened her eyes, once again looking out over the UK scenery below.

She only hoped he would listen to what she had to say. If she could just get him to do that, she knew that the battle was half won.

And if he didn't do anymore than that. . .

Her heart lurched at the thought. It he didn't do anymore than that then she knew she'd never forgive herself.

The truth was, she had never been so afraid in her life. She was putting everything on the line.

But she knew that he was worth the risk. He was worth everything.

If only she could get him to listen to her.

.

.

.

.

.

About two hours later Kimber landed in Dublin. From there it was by bus to the town a few miles from where Sheamus' family lived. After that, it was just a rental car trip away.

And then she'd see him.

She began to fidget in her bus seat, eyes sweeping over the rushing Irish countryside.

She only hoped he'd be happy to see her.

The reporter could picture their reunion happening one of two ways.

_He'd open the door and see her standing there. Maybe say her name with that sinful accent of his that she loved. _

_ He would start to grin, showing that adorable dimple. He would pick her up in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless and aching for more. _

_ She would tell him how sorry she was, how much she loved him. He would tell her he loved her, too, and then. . ._

Kimber opened her eyes and sighed, a soft smile coming to her lips. That would be perfect.

Slowly she began to frown as she thought of the other way the reunion could go.

_He would open the door, see her standing there. Then, without a word, he'd close the door in her face and shut her out of his life forever_

She let out a groan of frustration. She couldn't think that way. It'd only drive her crazy.

She reached the town a short time later and made her way to the rental car booth. To her absolute surprise, though, there were no rentals to be had.

"You're kidding." Kimber was completely stunned.

"Ah'm sorry, miss." the lady at the desk told her with a sympathetic smile, "But all of our cars have been taken. If you'd like to come back tomorrow, there should be one for you."

The reporter took a step back and ran a hand through her hair. What was she going to do? She didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see him.

She looked down at her watch and sighed, taking note of the time. She had hoped to get there by dark but it looked like that wasn't going to be the case. She'd have no choice but to wait till tomorrow.

She turned back to the woman and questioned, "Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is located?"

"Where are you headed, lass?"

Kimber blinked and turned, swallowing. There was a man standing behind her, tall and thick. He appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties. A faded brown soft cap covered his bushy graying brown hair. He also has a matching bushy mustache and beard. His brown eyes were fixed on her, the expression a little intense.

"I, um," she didn't want to be rude, but she was in a strange place and she didn't know this man from Adam, "I just needed a rental car to get to my friend's place outside of town. Well, that is, his parents' place."

"And who are they?" the older man questioned as he continued to scrutinize her.

"The O'Shaunessy's." Kimber hedged, "Mr. Mark O'Shaunessy."

Suddenly the man's face brightened and his features remarkably went from fearsome to that of a teddy bear's.

"Well why didn' you say so, lass?" he gave a boisterous laugh, "Ah know Mark quite well. Are you a friend of one of the girls?"

Before she could answer he took her arm and led her outside, "Come on, come on, let's get you on the road. Ah won' be able to take you all the way, unfortunately, but Ah can get you partly there. If you don' mind doin' a bit of walkin'."

Kimber looked down at the feet, thankful that she had opted to wear boots.

"No." she told him, "I don't mind. And thank you so much. I hope I'm not taking you too far out of your way."

"Think nothin' of it, girl." the old man waved her off, "A friend of the O'Shaunessy's is a friend of mine."

Kimber began to smile as they slipped into his truck. He started it up and soon they were heading off down the road.

"I'm Jack Brennan." he told her as he gave her hand a firm shake.

"Kimber Gentry." Kimber grinned in response.

"So, ya never did say." the man stated as he looked to the road, "How do ya know the O'Shaunessy's? Are you a friend of the girls?"

"No." Kimber shook her head, "I'm friends with their son."

"Sheamus!" Jack crowed and Kimber couldn't help but giggle. How could she have thought this sweet man was fearsome when she first met him?

"Ornery big'un." he told her with an arched bushy eyebrow.

"He is quite a character." Kimber agreed.

The older man studied her for a few moments before beginning to grin knowingly.

"Are ya his _moth_?" he asked with a smirk, "His girlfriend?"

The reporter's eyes widened at that. She felt a blush warm her cheeks and she glanced down at her clasped hands.

"No." she admitted softly, "I'm. . .I'm just a friend."

Jack laughed at that, "Yer sweet on 'im. Ah can tell."

Kimber looked up at him in surprise. She slowly began to smile and shrugged, self-conscious.

"I am." she confessed, "A little, yes."

"'A little'." the older man repeated with a snort. Yeah, and he was a little green man from Mars.

.

.

.

.

.

It was almost nightfall when they reached the crossroads. As Jack pulled over to the side he gave Kimber a wide grin.

"You take care of yerself, lass." he told her with affection, "And you give that big ornery fella a right kiss when you see him."

Kimber laughed and climbed out of the truck, "I'll think about it. And thank you again, Jack. I really appreciate it."

"_Slan_." he gave her a wave and watched her walk for a few seconds before heading off down the road.

Kimber waved back before turning and continuing on. She figured she'd reach the O'Shaunessy's place in about ten or fifteen minutes.

The more steps she took the more her heart began to pound. She just prayed that everything worked out okay.

She could just imagine what he would think when he saw here there.

_I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in and say 'hi'_, she thought with a chuckle, _Sure. He'll buy that._

She was about halfway there when a truck suddenly came tearing off down the road. Kimber took a step back, mindful of it. The last thing she needed was to get hit.

As it raced along, though, it splashing through a massive mud puddle.

She let out a shriek as muddy water splashed her from head-to-toe. Her arms came out at her sides, her mouth opened in shock as she watched the vehicle continue on without even bothering to stop.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled in shock.

She looked down at herself in alarm. Her beige camel jacket, her green blouse, her jeans, everything was coated in mud.

She closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face in disbelief. Suddenly she felt something sticky and wet on her palm and she quickly pulled her hand away. Sure enough, it was covered in mud.

"Oh my God." she breathed, her eyes darting around wildly.

What was she going to do? She hadn't thought to bring a change of clothes, the truth being that seeing Sheamus had been the only thing on her mind.

She couldn't very well go to his parents' house looking like Swamp Thing! The humiliation alone would kill her.

She looked around, contemplating what to do next. But what could she do? She was out there, in the middle of nowhere. His parents' house was the closest place she could go.

She began to rub her palms against her pants before laughing at the absurdity of doing so. Like it would matter?

Well, never let it be said that she didn't strive to go after what she wanted.

Even if, right now, she looked like the Bog Woman.

Chin held high and determination in place, she continued on up the road.

About fifteen minutes later she could see a picturesque, stone, country house. Her pace began to slow to a stop, though, when she spied the many vehicles in the drive and parked on the side of the road. They were having a party!

Kimber closed her eyes and sighed, taking a page out of the Miz's playbook, "Really?"

She opened her eyes, once again hesitant. She had to do this, she knew. There really was no other choice.

Mentally building up her courage, she continued on until she reached the front door.

She reached out to knock when she paused, hand hovering over the wooden surface.

_Come on, you can do this,_ she told herself, _Just knock all ready. It's not like you have a choice, anyway._

Throwing caution to the wind, she rapped three times on the door.

She took a step back and waited anxiously. Would he answer the door? Oh, she could just imagine what he'd think when he saw her.

Her heart began to pound and her breathing grew a little heavier. She closed her eyes for a moment and willed herself to get control.

It wasn't long until she heard movements from inside the house. Another couple of seconds passed and soon the door was opened.

It wasn't Sheamus who greeted her, though. Instead an old woman, who appeared to be in her seventies, and as skinny as a rail, looked her over with sharp blue eyes hidden behind wire framed glasses.

Kimber offered a small smile, feeling ridiculous.

The woman, who's snow white hair was pulled back into a bun and wearing a cheerful, red cardigan and long skirt, clucked her tongue, "Ah didn' think it was rainin'."

"No, ma'am." Kimber was quick to reply, "I, um, had an accident. I, uh. . .well, I came here to see Sheamus.

"But I see you're having a party so I'll just go." the reporter turned and started to leave.

"You'll do no such thing." the old woman stated as she took one of Kimber's wrist in a surprisingly firm grip and practically dragged the young woman inside, "Yer here to see me grandson. So come right in and see him. He's in the back."

Kimber had little choice but to follow as the old woman led her through the charming living room, down a short hall, through a lovely kitchen and towards the backdoor.

As she looked ahead her eyes widened. The backyard was filled with dozens of people. They were either standing or sitting, eating, talking and laughing. It looked like a grand time was being had and she suddenly felt extremely out of place.

Sheamus' grandmother came barreling out into the backyard, dragging Kimber behind her, "Sheamus, darlin', Ah think Ah have somethin' here that belongs to ya."

All eyes fell on her and at that moment Kimber wished the mud puddle had actually been quicksand.

Sheamus came forward at that moment, staring at her in disbelief.

Kimber swallowed. This was definitely not how she imagined their reunion going.

"Hi." she murmured, offering a weak half-smile.

"Hi." he looked her over in confusion before finally meeting her eyes. Why was she covered in mud?!

"I got splashed." she replied lamely, not sure what else to say.

His lips quirked at that and it was all he could do not to grin. Well at least she knew how to make an entrance, he'd give her that.

Clearing his throat, he nodded with as much serious as he could muster, which wasn't much, "Ah can see that."

"Sheamus Michael O'Shaunessy." an older woman in her fifties with strawberry blonde curls and bright blue eyes, came changing forward, "What's wrong wit' ya. Get this poor thing dried off and into some clean clothes this minute."

Sheamus face reddened as he looked down at the woman, who was only about as tall as Kimber, herself, "Ah was just gettin' ready to do that, Ma."

Kimber blinked. His mother. . .Oh, dear, she could only guess what the poor woman must be thinking.

"Mrs. O'Shaunessy." the reporter cleared her throat and instantly slipped into gracious guest mode, "I'm Kimber Gentry. I'm terribly sorry for dropping in on you like this. If I had know you were having a party-"

"Think nothing of it, dearie." the older woman gave her a kind smile, "It's just the family. And more the merrier, Ah say."

A twinkle came to her eye as she looked back and forth between her son and the girl he obviously loved, "And it's Bridget, please."

"Bridget." Kimber sighed, instantly feeling at ease.

"Now lets see about getting you cleaned up." Bridget stated.

"Ah'll help." a young woman, a little younger than Kimber, came forward.

She smiled brightly at the reporter, blue-green eyes warm and friendly. She flipped her shoulder-length, straight, red hair over her shoulder and took her hand.

"Ah'm Siobhan, Sheamus' sister." the girl giggled, "Well, one of. Come wit' me, we'll get you taken care of."

Kimber smiled at her gratefully and allowed her to lead her back into the house. Sheamus followed after, still astonished. He couldn't believe that she was actually there.

"You're parents' home is beautiful." Kimber told Siobhan, her eyes darting back to the wrestler behind her.

"Thank you." the Celtic Warrior murmured, his eyes searching her face.

Kimber turned back around to find his sister smiling kindly at her. She returned the gesture, thankful.

They reached the second floor, Siobhan taking her over to a closed door.

"Here's the bathroom." she stated, opening the door for the reporter to step inside, "Ah'll just grab a few of my clothes-Ah think we're about the same size. Just a minute and Ah'll be back in a flash."

She hurried down the hall, disappearing into one of the bedroom. Kimber paused and glanced up at Sheamus, who was leaning back against the wall opposite her, arms crossed over his impressive chest. He was studying her and Kimber found herself glancing down at her hands, which were fidgeting in front of her.

"Why are you here, lass?" he asked quietly.

Kimber's eyes shot up and she felt her heart drop. He didn't sound angry to see her. But he didn't appear all that happy, either. If anything, he just seemed thoughtful. She didn't know how to take that.

"I wanted to talk to you after the show." she explained, forcing herself to stop squirming, "But you had already left."

"Ya couldn't talk to me when Ah got back?" he asked, brows knit.

He wanted to believe that she was there because she loved him, because she missed him. But the thing was, he wasn't sure. He didn't know where he stood with her anymore.

Loved him? He sighed bitterly at that, The woman had never even said as much to him before. Why would he think, after everything that had happened, that she could love him now.

Kimber blinked, crestfallen. He didn't want her there.

He didn't want _her_.

"Of course." she murmured, trying to appear nonchalant, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll just. . .I'll go."

She turned and started to go for the stairs when his hand came out and caught her arm. She turned to see him looking down at her, his features softening.

"Yer here." he stated as he scanned her muddy appearance, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips, "And it looks like you went through hell to get here. You should stay and meet me relations."

He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "_Mud pie_."

Kimber's eyes widened and her face reddened. She began to grin. She couldn't believe he remembered that embarrassing story!

"Sheamus, would ya leave the poor girl alone." Siobhan chastised her big brother as she emerged from her bedroom, a pile of clothes in her arms.

She walked past them and sat them on the sink before coming back into the hall.

"Now shoo." she told him, giving him a shove that did little to move him, "Let Kember get cleaned up."

She turned to the reporter and quipped, "You'll have to excuse my brother's manners. But ya know how men are."

"Oi." Sheamus straightened and pointed at his sister, "Better watch yerself, lass. Ah've had about enough out of you."

He tried to appear intimidating but Kimber could see the merriment in his eyes. It was obvious that Siobhan was the apple of his eye, much like she was with her own big brother.

"Thank you for the clothes, Siobhan." she told the other woman, "I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Take yer time." the redheaded woman waved her away before grabbing her brother and all but yanking him down the stairs.

Kimber watched after them for a few moments before slipping into the bathroom to shower and change.

"She's pretty." Siobhan stated as they reached the ground floor, "And nice, too."

"She is." Sheamus agreed quietly.

His sister drew to a stop and smacked him across the chest. Sheamus flinched, rubbing the area.

"Oh, don' pretend like that hurt." his sister scoffed, "And what's wrong wit' ya? The girl came all this way, bravin' goodness knows what, to see ya. And how do you treat her?"

Sheamus took a step back, eyes going the ground. He felt his face begin the redden and he hated it.

"Ah don' know why she's here." he confessed quietly as he finally looked at his sibling, "The whole time she was gone Ah only got one phone call from her, before Christmas."

"Didn' you say her Da was ill?" Siobhan was exasperated, "What did ya expect the girl to do? Call you everyday for hours at a time."

"No." Sheamus grumbled, growing annoyed, "But Ah thought she'd at least call me more than once."

"Did you call her?" his sister questioned and the Irishman turned away, guilty.

"Uh-huh." Siobhan arched an eyebrow, "And why not, brother dear?"

He turned back to her and suddenly he looked like he was twelve-years-old again and had to tell her that their dog had died, "Ah didn' think she wanted to hear from me."

His sister sighed, growing serious. She reached out and gave him a hug. It was true what they said: The bigger they were, the bigger their hearts were. And her brother's heart was about as big as all of Ireland.

They stepped back outside and instantly their parents bombarded them.

"Ah like her." Bridget jumped right in, "And, my, she's even prettier than on the telly. Well, from what Ah could see under all that mud."

"Now, Bridget, let the boy be." Mark O'Shaunessy piped up as he turned and gently led his nosy wife away.

He peered over his shoulder and gave his son a wink, silently letting him know that he, too, seemed to like Kimber.

Sheamus let out a long breath, casting his eyes to the heavens. He loved his parents dearly. He did. But sometimes they could be so. . .

"So that's her, huh?"

He blinked and turned around, his eyes landing on a pretty young woman with shoulder-length, straight blonde hair and sly blue eyes.

He let out a sigh, preparing himself, "That's her, Deidre."

The blonde looked towards the closed door with narrowed eyes, "Hmm, not much to her, Ah'd say."

"Well nobody asked you, sister dear." Siobhan muttered as she approached.

Deidre turned narrowed eyes to her sister, "And what's wit' you, suddenly her best friend? Are you forgettin' what she did to our brother? He told her he loved her and she just walked away from him."

"Deidre, enough." Sheamus growled, "You don' know the whole story. Besides, this is my business. So stay out of it."

"Here she comes." Siobhan announced as a newly cleaned up Kimber stepped back outside.

"Behave yerself." Sheamus warned the blonde, "Ah mean, Dei."

"Fine." Deidre flashed an obviously fake smile, "Ah'll play nice wit' the lass."

Siobhan rolled her eyes but suddenly beamed as Kimber approached, "Hi! Yer lookin' much better."

"I feel much better." Kimber stated with a gentle laugh.

She motioned to the long sleeved t-shirt and jeans she was wearing and repeated, "Thank you again, Siobhan. I really appreciate the clothes."

Her eyes flittered to Deidre and she offered a warm smile, extending her hand, "Hello, I'm Kimber."

"Ah know." the blonde murmured, ice tinting her words.

"Deirdre." Sheamus warned.

Kimber swallowed, looking between the wrestler and the blonde nervously.

Deirdre rolled her eyes and shook the reporter's hand, "Deidre. Sheamus' other sister."

"You have to excuse my sister." Siobhan spoke up, offering her sibling a glare, "She's a bit of a cold one."

"She's just protective of her big brother." Kimber stated, eyes still on the blonde, "As a younger sister to an older brother, myself, I can understand."

Deidre blinked, clearly not expecting that type of response.

She looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at the brunette, "So you can understand my-"

"Bitchiness." Siobhan couldn't help but quip.

Deidre gave her sister a narrowed look before conceding, "Yes, that."

"I understand." Kimber nodded, "And I hope I can change your mind about me."

"Ya don' need to worry about that." Sheamus spoke up, "You didn' do anythin' wrong."

Kimber opened mouth, meaning to tell him that she had, but she was cut off as Sheamus' grandmother came up with a plate of food.

"You must be starvin'." the old woman said, forcing the plate into her hands, "Eat, darlin'. Can' have anyone around here goin' hungry."

"Better do as she says." Sheamus replied, looking down at the old woman lovingly, "You don' want to be on the receivin' end of one of her punishments."  
All three siblings cringed at that and Kimber found herself grinning. She picked up her fork and began to eat. Her eyes lit up as she tasted the delicious coddle.

"That's a good girl." Granny O'Shaunessy nodded with approval, "And don' forget to get seconds. Yer entirely too thin."

Sheamus snorted as Kimber began to blush.

"Come sit down, Kember." Siobhan took the reporter by the elbow and led her over to a small table and set of chairs.

They sat down and Kimber was surprised when Deidre decided to join them. She took it as a good sign, though, and her heart lifted a bit.

Bridget also found her way to the table and the reporter grew a bit nervous again at having been surrounded by the O'Shaunessy women.

Sheamus watched after her, itching to join her. Or save her. He wasn't sure which. He started to make his way when his father stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them be, son." Mark stated with a grin, "They're not gonna hurt her."

"Ah trust Ma and Siobhan." Sheamus groaned, "But Deidre-"

"Is just tryin' to look out for her big brother." Mark finished with a kind smile, "And you know you'd to the same for her."

Sheamus sighed and relented, knowing he was right. He just hoped his baby sister didn't do anything to upset the woman he loved.

"So why did you come here tonight?" Deidre got right to the point.

Kimber blinked, almost choking on her meal. She swallowed with difficulty, trying to find the right words.

"I wanted to see Sheamus-" she began.

"Clearly." Deidre interrupted with a smirk.

"Deidre Aileen-" Bridget began and the blonde quickly backed off.

"Sorry." she muttered with a sigh before finally turning back to the reporter, "Kember, Ah apologize."

"It's okay." Kimber glanced down at her plate of food, "I understand. I, um. . .I came here because I needed to talk to him. To apologize to him for thinking that-"

"That he'd ride that _hoor_, Natalya," Siobhan couldn't help but quip.

Bridget looked at her daughter in shock. She was even too stunned to scold her.

Siobhan noticed her mother's expression and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Sorry, Ma." she mumbled from behind her hand.

Bridget gave her a narrowed look before turning back to Kimber, motioning for her to go on.

"I wanted to apologize for thinking that they slept together." the reporter finished.

Bridget reached out and took her hand, offering a kind smile, "From what Sheamus told me, Ah probably would have reacted the same way. Can' fault you for reactin' the way you did."

"That's really very kind of you." Kimber shook her head, glancing down at her plate for a moment, "But he was right. I should have had more faith in him than that."

"Well you know what Ah think-" Deidre began but Siobhan cut her off.

"Nobody cares." the redhead sighed.

Deidre glared at her but went on, "As Ah was sayin'. Ah think it took a lot of guts to come here, especially lookin' like you did, just to admit you were wrong."

Kimber offered her a shy smile and the blonde went on, "That's not to say Ah completely forgive ya for breakin' my brother's heart, mind. But if Sheamus is willin' to forgive you, Ah don' see why Ah can' either."

"That's very big of you." the reporter stated, "I really appreciate that."

Deidre nodded as Mark approached the table. Kimber finally got a chance to really look at him.

He was almost as tall as Sheamus, and definitely just as built. His hair was red mixed with gray and short. He had blue-green eyes that looked like they were always smiling. She could see where the wrestler got his good looks from.

"Now Ah hope you ladies are behavin' yerselves." Mark sent a warning glance around the table, but did so with a smile.

"Better than yer brother." Bridget nodded to something behind him with a smirk.

Mark turned and began to groan, "Never fails. Every time he gets a few pints in him he ends up actin' like a jackarse."

Sheamus was standing a few feet away, unable to keep from laughing as he watched his uncle Mick singing and dancing a jig. By his slurred speech and stumbling movements it was clear the man was bolloxed.

Mick stopped mid singing and turned, blurry eyes landing on his nephew.

"Sheamus Michael!" he crowed as he staggered over to his nephew, "My boy! Dance with yer old uncle!"

He slipped an arm around the younger man, pulling him close for a one armed hug as he once again began to sing:

"_As I was a-goin' over Gilgarra Mountain_

_I spied Colonel Farrell, and his money he was countin'._

_First I drew my pistols and then I drew my rapier,_

_Sayin' "Stand and deliver, for I am your bold receiver." _

Musha ringum duram da,

Whack fol the daddy-o,

_There's whiskey in the jar."_

Sheamus patted his uncle on the back good-naturedly, an embarrassed grin on his lips. He looked over his uncle's shoulder and caught Kimber's eye. The reporter regarded the scene with a bright smile, completely enjoying it. Sheamus chuckled, his eyes softening as they looked at her.

Their smiles began to fade, a deep gaze passing between them.

.

.

.

.

.

The night finally wound down, Sheamus' family bidding goodbye before leaving.

Kimber looked around, uncertain. She wasn't entirely sure what to do now.

"I need to see about getting back to town." she spoke up and turned, meaning to collect her phone from her purse.

"You'll do no such thing." Bridget spoke up first.

"Bridge is right." Mark agreed, "It's late. Best for you to stay the night. You can have Siobhan's room. She's stayin' the night with friends, anyway."

Kimber offered them a small smile before glancing hesitantly over at Sheamus. His expression was thoughtful and she took it as a good sign. At least he didn't look out-and-out unhappy over her staying there.

The Irishman nodded at last, "Yer here. You might as well stay. Come on, Ah'll show you were you can sleep."

"Thank you." Kimber told his parents, "I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for crashing the party."

Bridget reached over and gave her a hug, "No apologizes necessary, dearie."

Her voice dropped, so that only Kimber could hear, as she added, "It's about time we met the girl who has our son so smitten. Now that we have, it's easy to see why."

Kimber pulled back and stared at her with wide eyes, surprised and touched by the compliment.

"Goodnight." she told them with a warm smile before turning and following Sheamus into the house.

Kimber stared at the back of his head as he led the way inside and upstairs. She wished he would say something. Look at her. Something.

It wasn't long until they reached the second floor and he made his way down the hall to his sister's room. He opened the door and finally turned back to her, stepping out of the way to let her enter.

Kimber offered him a thankful smile and stepped into the doorway.

"I really like your family." she told him, voice soft.

He began to grin at that, "We're quite a clan."

"It's obvious they really love one another." her smile grew, "And they're extremely proud of you, _Sheamus Michael_."

"Ooh, don'." Sheamus shivered, feinting a chill, "Every time Ah hear that, Ah think Ah've done somethin' wrong."

They laughed, the sounds coming easier. Soon their laughter died down, an awkward silence following.

"Well. . ." the Irishman's voice trailed off as he looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I should. . ." Kimber pointed behind her, taking another step back.

"Yeah." Sheamus turned back to her and nodded.

They continued to look at one another for a few more, long moments.

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how happy he was to see her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her he loved her.

"_Oíche maith_." he murmured at long last, voice low, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kimber whispered.

It was hard to do, but she turned and made her way into the bedroom, softly closing the door after her.

Sheamus reached out, pressing his hand against the cool surface of the wood. His thumb stroked it, his eyes thoughtful.

One the other side of the door Kimber leaned back against it with a sigh. She glanced over her shoulder and stared at it before reaching out to brush her fingertips again the wood.

They stayed that way for a minute before each turned and went to their respective beds.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus slowly opened his eyes but soon squinted to block out the sun coming through his window. He eventually sat up with a yawn, scratching his chest.

For a moment confusion overcame him as he looked around his room. Realization suddenly hit him and he began to smile softly.

Ireland. _Home._

His gaze traveled to his closed bedroom door and the smile deepened.

_Kimber_.

He shook his head and chuckled, remembering back on her entrance the night before. The woman was determined, he'd give her that. He still couldn't believe it when he had turned around and there she was.

Needing to see her, he quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed.

He walked out into the hall and approached Siobhan's room. He propped his big shoulder against the doorframe and rapped on the door gently.

"Kember, are you up, lass?" he called out softly.

The door swung open under the weight of his knocking and the Irishman peered inside with a grin.

The smile slowly left his face and he discovered the room was empty.

His eyes narrowed in thought as he turned and made his way downstairs. Relief welled up in his chest as he approached the kitchen and heard the sounds of his parents and Kimber inside.

As he stepped into the doorway he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table while his mother and Kimber prepared breakfast. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his mother with the woman he loved. Watching on as they worked together, talking and laughing.

"Mornin'." he finally announced his presence, stepping into the room.

All three pairs of eyes turned to him and Kimber's smile deepened. Their gazes locked and held for a long moment.

"Good morning." she murmured.

"Some things never change." Bridget smiled at her son, "Sheamus always was a late riser."

"Last to the table." Mark agreed with a smirk, "First to finish eatin'."

Sheamus grinned at that, unabashedly proud of himself.

His eyes followed Kimber as she carried a plate over to him and sat it before him.

"Thank you." his tone was low and rich.

A blush came to the reporter's cheeks as she murmured, "You're welcome."

Bridget and Mark exchanged knowing looks as the blonde brought over two more plates and the four all sat down to breakfast.

As they ate Sheamus' parents regaled Kimber with childhood stories about the Celtic Warrior.

"So all of the O'Shaunessy clan were out in the backyard." Mark was saying, "And we were gettin' ready to sit down to eat. Well, Sheamus was no where to be found."

"So unlike the boy." Bridget added.

"So we were callin' him and callin' him." Mark interjected, "'Sheamus Michael come out here this minute!'"

"Imagine our surprise when down came Sheamus, complete in Deidre's pink bikini bottoms and nothing else." Bridget giggled, "Ah was never so embarrassed in my life!"

Sheamus cast his eyes to the table and chuckled, blushing with embarrassment.

"How old was he?" Kimber asked, completely tickled by the story.

"Oh, that was just last year." Mark quipped.

"Oi!" Sheamus looked over at his father with feint anger.

He turned to Kimber and clarified, "Ah was seven. And Ah only did it because Ah fancied myself as a bit of a Bret Hart fan."

He shrugged, adding with a grin, "Granny O'Shaunessy approved."

He leaned in closer to her and winked, "She's a bit of a Bret Hart fan, herself."

"For completely different reasons." Mark sighed dramatically, eyes to the ceiling.

Kimber laughed along with them and they continued on with breakfast.

As they finished up she rose and started to help with the dishes but Bridget wouldn't hear of it.

"Sheamus, take this pretty girl out and show her around the grounds." Mark suggested with a smile.

Sheamus turned to Kimber and nodded, "Feel like checking out me home?"

"I'd love to." the reporter murmured tenderly.

Sheamus beamed and collected their jackets, helping her put hers on. They stepped outside and began to walk away from the house.

"So what do ya think?" Mark asked his wife as the pair watched them leave.

Bridget sighed wistfully, "Ah hope they can work everythin' out."

She turned to her husband and winked, "Ah want some grandchildren to spoil."

Wrestler and reporter walked in relative silence for several minutes, each alone with their thoughts.

Kimber looked out over the beautiful, lush, green countryside. It truly was amazing there.

"It's wonderful here." she stated, offering a gentle smile, "So beautiful."

That earned a grin from the Irishman.

He stared out over the landscape and murmured, a hint of sadness in his voice, "It gets harder to leave, every time Ah come back."

Kimber regarded him sadly. She could see just how homesick he was.

"I'm sorry." she replied, sincere, "I know how important being back here is to you. I wish you could stay longer."

"Ah do, too, lass." he turned to her and shrugged, "It's a sacrifice, sure. But one Ah'm willin' to make to go after my dream."

She looked up at him, heart beginning to race. If he was willing to go after his dream, maybe she should be willing to after her own.

Kimber mentally built up her courage before stating, "I owe you an apology."

Her eye searched out the countryside as she sighed, "I was wrong. About everything. And you were right. I should have believed in you. Believed in us. I didn't and. . ."

She shrugged, turning back to him, "And I'm very sorry."

Sheamus felt his gut clench at her words. He knew just what it took for her to come there and say that and his love for her grew even more.

"Ah'm just glad the truth finally came out." he stated quietly, "And yer not the only one who should be apologizin'."

"But you didn't do anything wrong." Kimber gaped up at him.

"Ah don' blame you for doubtin' me. The situation looked bad." his eyes went to the ground as he added, "Ah was hurt and angry. Ah didn' handle it much better than you. And Ah'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry you were hurt." Kimber ached over that.

"Ah'm sorry you were hurt, too." Sheamus murmured.

The pair found they could only stare at one another, at a loss. Though they had apologized, things still felt a little up in the air. They weren't exactly sure where they stood with one another anymore.

The reporter hurried on, feeling the need to make the situation better, "You know, it was actually a good thing. I think we needed time apart. It. . .It was good for us."

Sheamus heart sunk a little at that. Though he supposed she was right, they had needed time to themselves, it still hurt that she had admitted as much.

"Why don't we head back." he offered and started to head back to the house.

Kimber fell into step beside him and nodded, "Yeah, I really need to see about getting back to town. I need to get back with the others before we head to our next location."

"Ah'll take ya." the Irishman volunteered.

"Oh, Sheamus, no." Kimber turned to him, wide eyed and adamant, "Thank you, but no. No, you need to spend time with your family."

"Ah was gonna head back today anyway." the Celtic Warrior explained, offering a kind smile, "And it's all right. They're comin' to our next show."

"Are you sure?" the reporter continued to hedge.

Sheamus let out a sigh, growing a bit annoyed, "Kember, Ah said it was all right."

"Okay." the brunette murmured quietly, "If you insist."

"Ah do."

The pair stepped inside, the wrestler calling out, "Ma, Da, we're gonna be leavin' now!"

"So soon" Bridget frowned as she and Mark stepped back into the kitchen.

"Ah'm afraid so." Sheamus sighed, reluctant, "But Ah'll be seein' you at the show tomorrow."

"Ah know." Bridget reached over and wrapped her arms around her son's waist in a tight hug, "Ah just didn' realize you'd be leavin' so soon."

Sheamus didn't say anything, instead choosing to close his eyes and hold his mother close. It pained him to leave, especially since he hardly ever got to see his family anymore, but he knew it had to be done.

Eventually he pulled back, blinking away the sudden well of tears. He turned to his father and grinned as the older man stepped forward for a manly hug.

While they did that Bridget turned her attention to Kimber and beamed, "It was good to finally meet ya, Kember. Yer even more than Ah could have imagined."

Kimber reached out and hugged her, murmuring, "Thank you so much. For everything."

"You'll come back wit' him the next time he decides to visit?" the blonde asked as she pulled back.

The reporter found she could only offer a smile. The truth was, as much as she wanted to, she still didn't know where they stood.

Bridget patted her cheek and turned, giving Sheamus another big hug. As she did that Mark approached Kimber and took her hand, offering it a pat and a kiss on her cheek.

"Yer just lovely." he murmured as he pulled back, "Ah can see why the boy fancies you."

"Thank you." Kimber blushed, ducking her head for a moment.

Soon it was time to go. The Celtic Warrior collected his bags and the pair stepped outside and over to his rental. As he loaded up the car his parents came out and waved goodbye to them.

The pair waved back before climbing it. Sheamus started up the vehicle and soon they were heading off down the road.

A small silence followed them, neither one quite sure what to say now that they were truly alone.

"So you said they're coming to the show?" Kimber spoke up at long last, glancing at the Irishman.

Sheamus nodded, eyes on the road, "Ma, Da, Siobhan, Deidre and Granny."

He began to shutter, "Ah just hope Granny doesn' try to get involved like last time."

He looked over at her and grinned, "Last time we were here Ah was facin' Wade Barrett. He cheap shot me on the outside and Granny almost gave him a clothesline in retaliation."

Kimber threw back her head and laughed. She could just imagine the spirited older woman doing that.

"So was she the one who got you interested in wrestling?" she inquired and Sheamus nodded.

"She was such a fan." he grinned, glancing at her, "Still is."

"And I bet you're her favorite." Kimber murmured tenderly.

Sheamus shook his head and snickered, "Believe it or not, she's actually quite the fan of Punk's."

The reporter grinned at that. Figures.

An awkward silence soon followed, neither sure what to say.

"How about some music." Sheamus offered as he reached over and turned on the radio.

Rock music began to blare and he grinned, bobbing his head to the sound.

They drove on for hours, neither saying anything. The tension in the cab began to grow thicker with each mile.

Kimber glanced over at him for a moment before turning back to the window. She wished she could say something to him. Anything. But she just couldn't find the right words.

What she really wanted to tell him was that she loved him. But she didn't know if he would accept that. They still had some ways to go. And she wasn't even sure if he wanted her anymore.

The thought hurt, causing tears to spring up in her eyes. She blinked furiously at them, trying to make them go away before he noticed.

Sheamus continued to look straight ahead but his thoughts were going a million miles an hour.

He wanted to pull the car over, turn to her and tell her he loved her. He just didn't know if she wanted that.

She had said as much back at his parents' house. The time apart had been good for her. Maybe now, after she had had time to think, she had decided that she didn't want to be with him.

Suddenly the song ended and a new one came up.

"_Standing here outside your door, not sure if you're home_. _Wondering if I'm a fool. Maybe I should go_."

Kimber blinked, her head whipping around to look at the radio. Of all the songs to play at that moment. . .why did it have to be that one?

"_Usually I'm fearless, but I've become undone. A clown without even a disguise. Now everyone will know that I've fallen, fallen. I've fallen in love. And I can't make sense of it._"

Sheamus, too, glanced briefly at the radio. As he turned back to the road images of their dancing together flashed in his mind. He wanted to groan at the memory. It was just too cruel.

"_Don't know how this happened. I can't say for sure_." the singer went on, "_But suddenly I'm incomplete. Sustaining on the hope._"

Kimber looked down at her lap, swallowing. She took a few deep breaths, trying to built up her courage. She had to tell him how she felt. She had to get everything out.

"_If you meet me face to face, you can hear my heart. You might feel this terrifying something rising up and you've fallen, fallen._" the singer went on, "_You've fallen in love. And you can't make sense of it. And you've fallen in love. And you can't make sense of it._"

"Sheamus-" the reporter began but her eyes suddenly went to the hood of the car and widened.

Smoke began to billow out.

"_Shite_." the Irishman growled as he quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

He parked the car and cut the engine. He popped the hood and climbed out, cautiously approaching the front of the car.

"Sheamus, be careful." Kimber warned as she joined him outside.

"Ah know." he muttered as he came around to the hood.

He carefully used his sleeve to open the hood, taking a step back as smoke rose up. He waved it away, trying to see what was wrong.

He inspected it for a few moments, trying to locate the problem.

"Well?" Kimber questioned as she approached.

"Don' know." he muttered with narrowed eyes as he continued to search, "Could have just overheated. Could be a leaky hose. Could be the radiator."

"So what do we do now?" the reporter asked.

Sheamus let out a sigh and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck, "We'll let it cool down a little and see if Ah can get her started again."

"If not?" Kimber arched an eyebrow.

Sheamus looked up, noting the lateness of the hour. It wasn't dark yet, but it wouldn't be too long before it was.

"We start walkin'." he stated, "We won't reach the city before nightfall, but me uncle's cottage isn' too far from here. We can stay the night there and try to give him a call in the mornin'."

"Why does your uncle have a cottage way out here?" the reporter asked.

Sheamus turned to her and shrugged, "Sometimes he likes to get away from Aunt Teresa."

"All the way out here?" Kimber was stunned.

Sheamus only grinned, "You didn' get a chance to really talk to my Aunt Teresa last night, did'cha, lass?"

She would have smiled at that if she weren't so nervous. She didn't like being out there, miles from the city.

She returned to the car and reached inside, pulling out her purse.

"What are ya doin'?" Sheamus inquired.

"Trying to call for help." Kimber murmured as she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on.

"Good luck." the Celtic Warrior chuckled, "You can' get service out here."

Kimber looked over at him in surprise, "You're kidding."

The Irishman shook his head, "Wish Ah was. We might have better luck at Mick's cottage."

The brunette looked down at her cell phone and sighed. Sure enough, no service was available. She tossed the phone back in her purse and crossed her arms, looking around.

Sheamus waited for the car to cool down before he slipped back behind the wheel and tried to start it up. Just as he suspected, it wouldn't turn over. He tried again, but still no luck.

He let out an irritated sigh and climbed back out, going around to the back to unlock the trunk.

"Now what?" Kimber asked as she walked after him.

"Now we walk." he stated as he unlocked the trunk and pulled out his bags. He slipped one over his shoulder and picked up the other one before coming back around and slamming the hood down.

Without a word he continued on up the road.

Kimber stared after him for a few moments before hurrying after.

They walked in silence, both looking ahead. Ever so often they would check behind them, just in case a car showed. But surprisingly, none came.

They had walked a few miles as it suddenly got dark. Sheamus' eyes narrowed and he looked up, figuring that they still had a while to go before nightfall.

He felt a growl emerge from the back of his throat as he took in the dark clouds that loomed over head. Great. Just what they needed.

No sooner had he thought it when the heavens opened up and rain poured down on them. Kimber let out a gasp as she got hit with a shower of water.

"Let's hurry." Sheamus stated over the storm as he quickened his pace, "Mick's cabin is only up the road. About thirty minutes."

Kimber hurried after, slipping on some mud. She managed to keep her balance, though, jogging to stay in step with him.

Sure enough they reached it almost thirty minutes later. Sheamus hurried to the front door and leaned down, lifting a good sized rock that sat beside the door. He pulled out a plastic bag which was hiding under the stone, key inside. He quickly yanked it out and opened the door, ushering Kimber inside.

The reporter came inside, shivering at the cold and rain. She looked around, beginning to search for a light switch.

"Where are the lights?" she asked as she scanned the walls.

Sheamus came in and set the bags down, closing and locking the door behind him, "There's no electricity. Mick likes to rough it when he's out here."

By memory alone, he managed to maneuver his way through the dark until he found the small table across the room. His hand trailed along until it encountered the box of matches. He grabbed one and struck it, using it to light the oil lamp sitting on the center of the table.

He blew out the match, tossing it into the table. Picking up the lamp he turned, noticing Kimber was still near the door. She was watching him with trepidation, equal parts uneasiness and curiosity in her green eyes.

"Looks like we're all alone." the Irishman stated in a low voice.

.

.

.

I think we all know what's coming next so I'm not even going to try and be coy. Finally, at long last, smut.

One thing, though. I don't know when the next part will be posted. I want to go for some time this week but I'm just not sure when.

My next day off is Wednesday (that's usually when I try to post an update) but I have a lot to do that day. So it might not be coming till some time later in the week. By next weekend at the latest.

Just stay tuned, I guess. :P


	25. Part Twenty-Three A Ghrá Mo Chroí

Surprise! Got it finished early. (MUCH earlier than I even thought I would. I really felt inspired on this one). Enjoy! :)

.

.

.

Kimber watched quietly as Sheamus brought the oil lamp to the fireplace. He knelt down in front of it, reached for the dry wood that sat beside it. It wasn't long until he had it stacked inside and lit the kindling. Soon the room was bathed in a warm, golden glow.

It was only then that the reporter got a chance to really take in her surrounds. It was a good sized room, sparse in furniture but with it's own charm. Stone walls and a wooden floor.

Two wooden chairs sat at either end of the fireplace. A rectangular rag rug sat before it. Against the far wall was a wooden table, two more chairs at either end. A counter was positioned up the wall from it, an old fashioned pump sink sitting in the middle.

Kimber followed that wall to the next and swallowed, a blush beginning to warm her cheeks.

A few feet away, leaning back against it, was the bed. Draped across it was a quilt.

Sheamus followed her gaze, his eyes also going to the bed. His heartbeat sped up a little and he felt a churning in his gut.

Clearing his throat, the Irishman grabbed the chairs by the table and situated them to form a semi circle with the others around the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Kimber questioned.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes so they can dry." he stated as he took off his jacket and draped it over one of the chairs. He pulled his sweater over his head, laying it across the seat.

Kimber's eyes locked on his back, watching as the muscles beneath the white flesh strained and bunched at his actions. She swallowed and turned away, the heat from her cheeks now working it way down her entire body.

"Kember."

She blinked and turned to see Sheamus watching her expectantly.

"Come closer to the fire." he instructed as he turned and made his way over to the bed. He yanked the quilt off and came back, draping it over one of the vacant chairs. From there he knelt beside one of his bags and opened it, rooting around for some clothes.

"Ah don' have much that'll fit you." he replied absently as he dug through the bag, "Ah don' understand why you didn' bring yer stuff wit' ya."

"I wasn't thinking about it." she murmured, watching him.

_I was only thinking about you_, she added silently.

He finally pulled out a t-shirt, handing it out to her., "Here. It's not much but it'll do tonight."

He motioned her over to the fire. She came to him slowly, looking up at him with her big green eyes. His gaze met hers, his own filled with something unreadable. They continued to look at one another for a long time before he turned and grabbed the quilt.

He raised it in front of her, arms out wide. She was now completely shielded from his view.

"Hurry up and get out of those clothes." he instructed from behind the curtain, "And lay yer stuff over the chairs. The fire should dry them by mornin'."

Kimber looked down at the shirt in her hands hesitantly before turning her attention back to the quilt. She swallowed, butterflies beginning to rise up in her stomach.

"No peeking." she found herself murmuring, only slightly teasing.

She could practically feel his smile as he chuckled and stated ,"Ah wouldn't dream of it. Ah'll be a perfect gentleman, Ah promise."

She felt a little disappointed at that. But she shoved the thoughts away and got to work undressing.

Sheamus could hear her from behind the blanket and he breathed in deeply. He licked his suddenly dry lips and moved from one foot to the other, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

He closed his eyes but instantly visions of her came to him. He could see her laying back against his hotel bed, breasts bared to his gaze. All that warm, tan flesh. . .

He had to bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud and he felt his body stir once more.

This was a bad idea, he realized. She was too close. Much too close for his liking. His hands were itching to reach out and touch her. He remember the taste of her silky skin and he wanted to taste her again. Right here. Right now.

He felt her small hand touch his and he jerked away, eyes opening.

"Sheamus?" Kimber called from behind the blanket, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." he muttered, voice rougher than he intended, "Are ya done?"

"Yes."

He slowly lowered the quilt, his eyes fastening on her. She stared up at him, her own gaze bright. Her hair was still damp as it curled around her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing his black t-shirt, part of it slipping just slightly over one shoulder. It fell to her mid-thighs, still affording him a tantalizing view of her tone, shapely legs.

"Thank you." she murmured, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

He blinked and turned away, noticing that she had laid her jacket, blouse and jeans on the two chairs provided.

"Sure." he nodded as he gave her his back and pulled out a pair of dry jeans.

He looked over his shoulder to find her watching him, something unidentified dancing in her gaze.

"No peeking." he told her with a hint of a smirk and Kimber instantly turned away.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she offered a weak laugh, her eyes going to the far wall.

She heard the sounds of him unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper and she again swallowed. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

Instantly she was hit with a vision of him in nothing but his wrestling trunks.

Her eyes immediately flew open and she silently cursed herself. Definitely not a good place to go right now.

It wasn't long before she heard him call out, "You can turn around now, Ah'm decent."

She did so, instantly thinking that he was wrong. He was more than decent. He was exquisite.

Wearing only a pair of jeans, her eyes instantly went to his impressive torso, the marble flesh was almost golden in the firelight. Her gaze molded over his broad shoulders, so wide, so strong. Her stare ran the length of his chest, the pecks well defined. As were his arms, the muscles beneath prominent.

It was amazing. Those arms could be used to dish out such punishment in the ring against his opponents. But with her, they were nothing but gentle as they held her. With them she thought of nothing but safety and security.

Her eyes skimmed down his stomach, counting each well defined ab, and she ached to reach out and touch him again. She could still remember how he felt the last time she had touched him and she wanted to experience that again.

Instead she turned away, fingers fidgeting at her stomach. She looked to her left and paused, noticed his open bag.

There, sitting within the stack of neatly folded clothes, was a small package. Wrapped in white paper, a small red bow sat on top.

He followed her gaze and swallowed as he realized what she had spied.

She slowly turned to stare up at him, a long silence passing between them. He could see the question written on her face and he felt his gut clench.

"It's yers." he murmured, even though he knew she knew that, "Ah was still thinkin' of givin' it to you."

She once again went to the gift before turning back to him, silently asking for permission. He nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously at his sides. He watched on as she gracefully knelt down and retrieved it.

Holding it as though it were the most precious thing in the world, Kimber stood up and turned back to him.

"Open it." he muttered, voice low.

She offered a shaky breath as she carefully unwrapped the paper. A black box, the words _Cartier_ outlined in silver stared back at her.

"Oh, Sheamus." she breathed as she sank to her knees beside the fireplace.

She carefully traced the letters with her fingertips, in awe that he would do something so extravagant for her.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to overcome her as she slowly opened the box. Her eyes widened, her hand going to her mouth as she stared down at her gift.

There, nestled within the box, was a beautiful platinum angel pendant, adorned with a single diamond. It was classic and elegant and just her style.

"Thank you." she whispered lovingly as she looked up at him.

He nodded, unable to find the words to speak. She could see just how uncomfortable he was.

Kimber rose to her feet and carefully approached him, "Would you. . .would you put it on me?"

He reached out a hand, the limb shaking slightly. She handed him the box and turned away, lifting her hair up and away from her neck.

The Celtic Warrior gently removed the pendant from the box, tossing the box back on top of his bag. He carefully unhooked the clasp and brought it around her neck. He reattached it, his fingers brushing across the base of her neck-earning a shiver from her-before his hands fell away.

He couldn't help himself. He had to touch her, if only once.

The reporter looked down at it, fingertips brushing against it affectionately.

"I love it." she told him as she turned and gazed up into his blue eyes.

"Ah'm glad." he replied quietly.

"Did you. . ." she needed to take a breath before going on, "Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?"

"Ah did." he murmured, eyes burning on her face.

_Did_. Kimber thought sadly, _He said 'did'. But not 'do'._

"I love you, too." she admitted with heartfelt conviction, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

She couldn't hold that back any longer. She knew it probably did no good, but it needed to be said all the same. It was something she should have said a long time ago.

Sheamus couldn't believe it. Sure, he had wanted to hear those words come out of her lips for the longest time now. It had gotten so bad that he had even began to dream of it. But he never really imagined that it would happen.

He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest and it was all he could do not to crush her to him and ravage her right then and there.

Before he could speak she went on hurriedly, "And I know I've lost you. An-and I'll never forgive myself for that. And you probably don't want to hear this. I mean, too little too late, right? But I just know I had to tell you. I mean, I couldn't keep it in any longer-"

He suddenly came forward, placing his finger to her lips. He gazed down at her tenderly, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Can you stop talkin' long enough for me to get a word in, lass." he chided kindly.

Kimber bowed her head and nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry, go ahead."

"Ah meant it when Ah told you Ah loved you." he stated as he reached out and cupped her chin, tilting her face up so that she could look at him, "Ah meant it then and Ah mean it even more now. Ah love you, Kember."

She looked up at him in disbelief. Hope began to rise up in her chest.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Hers came around his neck, grasping his shoulders, as he drew her close to his mouth.

His lips descended on hers in a kiss that started out gentle but soon great heated. It had been too long. The need to be near her again was too great.

He let out a groan as her mouth opened to him, his tongue surging inside to taste her. He felt her moan and he deepened the kiss, his hand clenching in her hair as he brought her closer.

Kimber's hands slide from his shoulders to grip his hair, the reporter meeting him fervor for fervor. She surrendered to his kiss, whimpering as he took control.

His lips soon left hers as he turned, trailing kisses along her jaw before settling on her neck. His suckled the flesh there, teeth nipping lightly before he soothed it with his tongue.

Kimber shivered against his hard body, her hands once again returning to his shoulders.

She nuzzled against one before turning her head towards his ear and murmuring, "Make love to me, Sheamus."

The Celtic Warrior paused, not sure he had heard her correctly. He lifted his head and looked at her in disbelief. She regarded him openly, mouth red from his kiss. Her eyes were filled with love and trust, her face flushed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, voice catching.

He wanted her. God, did he want her. But he needed to be sure that it was what she wanted, too.

Kimber gazed up at him lovingly, "You made me sure."

He still looked hesitant so she went on, hand brushing against his pale cheek, "I love you. I trust you. Make love to me, Sheamus."

He sat her on her feet and took a step back from her, scrubbing a hand over his face. He regarded her in wonder.

She was looking up at him with so much devotion, so much faith, that it tore a groan from his chest and he returned her. Hands holding her face, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in another soul searing kiss.

"_Is tú mo ghrá._" he breathed against her lips, "_Tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat_."

Eyes locked with hers, he leaned over and picked her up. Kimber's hands curled against his shoulders as she pressed herself against his hard frame.

He walked over to the bed, lovingly laying her in the middle. He came down with her, hovering over her as his hand, shaking slightly, swept over the hair framing her face.

"Say the word and Ah'll stop." he promised her, fingertips brushing her cheek, her lips, her jaw, "Ah don' want you to be afraid of me."

"I could never be afraid of you." she breathed as her own hand reached up to trace along his mustache and beard.

He groaned again as he leaned over, his lips pressing against her. He once again found himself at her neck, lapping at her pulse point.

His hand slide up her body to cup her neck before trailing back down to rest at the side of her breast. Kimber could feel his thumb brush against the side and she whimpered against his lips.

She sat up, shaking, slightly overwhelmed. He rose with her, hand trailing in her hair.

"Do you need a moment?" he asked, searching her eyes.

Kimber, unable to find the words, shook her head. Still staring intently at him she reached out and took hold of the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over her head, letting it drop at the side of the bed.

His eyes went to her breasts as they strained against the green silk of her bra. He stared at the flesh heatedly, earning another shiver from her.

He licked his lips and turned to her, silently asking permission.

Kimber swallowed, breathing shaky, as she reached behind her and unclasped the bra. It, too, soon joined the shirt.

Sheamus gazed upon her breasts, taking in all the tan flesh. They were even more incredible than he remembered. How was that possible?

The reporter slowly lowered herself back against the bed. She reached out and took hold of his strong shoulders, bringing him down with her.

Sheamus hovered above her, settling between her now parted legs. Forearms braced on either side of her torso, hands running up her sides, thumbs brushing over her ribs, he bowed his head and captured one taunt peak in his mouth.

His tongue came out to caress it, teeth grazing her nipple. He suckled at it, tugging at the tip.

Kimber gasped, breathing hitched, at the sensation he was creating. Her eyes slid closed, her hands sliding up his shoulders to grip his head and hold him to her.

He continued to love her breast before turning his head, nuzzling the valley between. He placed open mouthed kisses there before turning his attention to the other, giving it the same thorough treatment.

Kimber trembled against him, her eyes opening as she stared up at the ceiling in wonder. She would never get over his wonderful mouth.

She bowed her head, pressing as kiss to the top of his head.

"Sheamus." she breathed his name as her head fell back and her eyes closed once more.

He blazed a wet trail back up to her neck, his teeth nipping at the point where it met her shoulder. Kimber whimpered, turning to press another kiss against the side of his head.

He rose up, face inches above her own. His breathing was harsh, his features filled with resolve and lust.

He captured her mouth once more, his hand skimming down to rest against her silk covered hip. His thumb slipped beneath the elastic, brushing against the soft skin there.

He wanted to touch her all over. He wanted to taste her all over.

He wanted her.

He eventually pulled back, coming to his knees. Mouth slightly open, he reached out and licked his lips as his gaze traveled down to her silk covered mound.

His eyes locked with hers and she nodded, lifting her hips slightly. He reached out and took hold of her panties, trailing them slowly down her hips and legs. Soon they were off and on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Kimber shuddered as she took in his passionate gaze. Though she could see the approval, the hunger, written across his face she still felt a little shy. She started to press her legs together when he reached out, hand against her flat stomach.

"Don'." he breathed, his eyes meeting hers, "Don' hide yerself from me."

Her legs slipped open of their own volition and Sheamus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a handle on his control.

She was so beautiful. So beautiful that it actually _hurt _to look at her. Her body was perfect. Slim and toned, her skin tan and flawless. Breasts, full and proud, tipped up towards his impassioned gaze. Her waist was tiny, her legs long and toned.

He wanted to bury himself inside of her. Jaysus, the need to do so was killing him. But he ruthlessly held his own desires in check. Because as much as he wanted her, he wanted to please her more. She meant that much to him.

"Can Ah taste you?" he asked her, voice rough.

Kimber nodded, unable to find the words to answer him.

He gently eased her down to the end of the bed as he came off onto the floor. Kneeling before her he trailed his hands over her smooth, toned thighs. He eased one onto his broad shoulder, his fingertips brushing the underside.

Eyes locked with hers, he leaned over, brushing his nose against the inside of her thigh. His facial hair tickled her but she didn't feel like laughing. She could only look on as he closed his eyes, pressing a kiss against her flesh. He turned his head and took hold of the other, also bringing it to rest on his other shoulder. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh before giving her his full attention.

Heated gaze boring down on her, he leaned forward and breathed in her scent. The eroticism of the act caused her heart to speed up and her breathing to grow shallower.

He parted her folds and leaned forward, capturing her nub between his lips. Kimber gasped, jerking at the sensation of his mouth on her. She fell back against the mattress, her eyes sliding shut as she concentrated on what he was doing.

Sheamus continued to taste her, his tongue coming out to stroke the sensitive little nub. She tasted even better than he had imagined. Better than he could have dreamed.

Kimber could feel the pressure begin to build up within her center. Her whimpers turned to a moan as it grew. Her hands began to clench at the sheets beneath her, her trembling increasing.

His strong hands slipped to her backside and he held her to him as he continued to ravage her. He could hear her gasps, her whimpers of pleasure and it spurned him on. He feasted on her flesh, licking and nipping, lapping at her sweetness.

Her orgasm suddenly erupted from her, white lights flashing behind her closed eyes. Her back arched off the bed as she found herself calling out his name.

He continued to taste her until there was nothing left. Only then did he pull back and look down at her in triumph. She was panting, eyes still closed. Her body was trembling as she came down from her high.

Something primal came over him and it was all he could do not to pound his chest and bellow in victory. _He _had done that. _He _had been the one to make her come alive. It was _his_ name her sweet voice had called out for.

He helped her back up towards the head of the bed, covering her body with his own.

"_Tá tú go hálainn_." he growled against her lips before he captured them.

Kimber could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned. She had never experienced anything so erotic before.

She arched her soft body against his hard one, feeling his arousal pressed against her center. It caused her to shiver and she took hold of his waist, pulling him closer. He was so warm, so strong, so hard. She couldn't get enough of feeling him.

She wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

But she needed to do something first.

Her hands slipped to his chest and pressed against it, trying to get him to roll over. He pulled back and looked at her, at first worrying that he had frightened her. But he took in the gratification, the excitement on her face, and he knew that wasn't the case.

She pressed again and managed to ease him onto his back. She came to rest over him, gazing lovingly down at him.

She reached out, stroking his handsome features. He turned his head, pressing a kiss into her palm, his own love for her shining back at her.

Kimber came to her knees beside him, her hands reaching out to touch him, to stroke his hard body. Everywhere she touched, she felt warm flesh, muscles and strength.

Her hands continued to explore his body as she took in all of him. He was so beautiful. His body appeared as though it had been carved from marble. Freckles dusted his flesh and she reached over, tongue swiping across one such cluster.

He felt her breasts drag across his chest and he hissed, his fingers flexing from where his hands rested on her hips. He kept himself stationary, though, knowing that she needed to know that she was safe and in control. It took a great deal of effort on his part, but he was willing to make the sacrifice for her.

Kimber raised her head, her eyes landing on his scar where it rested under his left shoulder. She leaned over and began to place open mouth kisses against it, her tongue coming out to trace it's length.

Sheamus growled deep in his chest, his eyes closing and his head tilting back in pleasure. The woman's mouth was good for more than just interviewing people.

Kimber placed one last parting kiss to his scar before turning, making note of the few bruises that marred his perfect white skin.

A wave of love came over her as she gently stroked on bruise that lay on his bicep. She leaned over and kissed it tenderly.

"I love you." she whispered against it before moving down to the one at his waist.

"Kember, you don' have to." Sheamus sat up and pulled back and lovingly cupped her face in his big hands, "Let me do the pleasin' tonight."

"It would please me," she whispered with the sweetest smile he had ever seen, "To love you. Let me love you, Sheamus."

They stared at one another for a few long moments before he once again settled back against the bed. Kimber wasted no time as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the bruise at his waist. She moved on to the one at his shoulder before trailing her lips up to his ear.

"Make love to me." she whispered.

He chuckled, the sound low and oh-so-sexy, "Ah thought that's what we were doin', angel."

The reporter pulled back and stared deeply into his eyes, her own filled with love and lust, "I mean now."

He reached up and cupped her face, "You sure?"

"I'm sure." she murmured with a gentle smile.

And to prove she meant what she said she reached out and unbuttoned his jeans. Eyes locked with his, she pulled down his zipper. He quickly sat up and pulled her to him, his mouth crashing against hers in a searing kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and rose from the bed, pulling down his jeans and boxer briefs. As he straightened he found Kimber regarding him with wide eyes, the reporter in awe of his hard length.

He felt pride well up in his chest as he returned to the bed and pulled her to him. Her arms instantly came around his neck as she pulled him in close for another kiss.

He rolled, her coming to rest on top of him, as their tongues caressed and mated. Kimber could feel his arousal pressing against the inside of her thigh, hard and insistent. She rose up on her knees, straddling his waist.

He stared up at her, eyes dark and hooded with lust. He reached his hand out, knuckles brushing against the underside of one of her breasts, causing her to shiver.

"Yer in control, Kember." he stated, "You wanna stop, just say the word."

"I don't want to stop." she promised, "I never want to stop. Not with you."

And she meant it. Despite the fear that was coursing through her body, she wanted this; wanted him. She knew he would never hurt her.

The only things that really worried her were that she might panic and go back to her rape or that she might not please him. And she so wanted to please him. She owed him so much. He already had her heart. Now she wanted to give him all of her body.

His hands came to her hips before running up the length of her sides. As they came back down they came to stop on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing slow circles that inched ever closer to her center.

Kimber began to tremble, turned on by his touch. She began to throb, eager for him to touch her where she most needed it.

Sensing her needs, or maybe they were his own, one of his thumbs passed over her clit and her breath caught. He did it again and again and her breathing grew heavy and labored, pressure once again beginning to build deep inside of her.

It wasn't long until another orgasm hit her, causing her back to arch and her eyes to slide closed as she whimpered.

Legs trembling, she reached over and pressed her lips to his, needing his kiss. Sheamus brought his hand to the back of her head, holding her while he dominated her with his mouth. But that was the only dominating he would do. The rest was up to her. She would have the control.

Kimber soon pulled back and rose up, taking his hot length in her hands. She marveled at the feel of it: steel wrapped in velvet.

Sheamus groaned, his hips involuntarily bucking at her hold on him.

Their gazes locked and held as she slowly by slowly lowered herself onto him. Sheamus' teeth clenched, hands locked on her hips. She was so tight, so wet, around him.

Another groan escaped him. He couldn't help it. She felt so good.

"Give me a minute, angel." he muttered as he tried to get control. He wanted to surge into her but he brutally held it off. There would be time for that later.

Kimber shuddered at the feeling of him inside her. She had been so afraid that it would hurt but hurting was the farthest thing from her mind. It felt so good. So right.

He gazed up at her, silently asking if she was all right. By the desire shining in her eyes he knew that she was.

Hands braced on his chest, Kimber slowly raised and lowered herself. Sheamus groaned and he rocked against her. An involuntary whimper escaped the reporter's lips, her nerve endings tingling at the sensation. They soon found their rhythm, bodies moving together in perfect unison.

Harsh breathing and moans filled the cottage as he let her set the pace. The tempo started on slow and easy but soon their passions began to rise. Kimber found herself moving against him faster and faster, her desire for him taking hold.

Sheamus kept a firm hold on her hips as she road him, the Irishman meeting her with his own driving passion. He could feel himself tightening and he knew it wouldn't be long now. But he wanted her to go first.

One hand moved from her hip to once against find her sensitive nub. His thumb circled it, the movements increasing.

"_Tar dom, aingeal_." he commanded in Gaelic, "_Teacht. Teacht_."

Kimber gasped. It wasn't long now. She could feel the pressure reaching it's peak. Just a few more moments and she would explode.

Her back arched, neck falling back. She closed her eyes and moaned, white lights suddenly flashing behind her eyes as her orgasm hit her hard. Shaking, she fell across his chest, her tiny hands gripping his strong shoulders as she gasped.

The feeling of her inner muscles tightening around him, milking him, was all he needed and his own release hit him. Growling, he thrust once more before he stiffened. Then his body finally grew lax. His arms came around her, hands stroking her from back to hip and back again almost soothingly.

Panting, he looked up at the ceiling in wonder. Jaysus, he had never felt anything like that before. He had sex more times than he could count. Whether it was slow and easy or wild. But it had never been as overpowering as it was with her.

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts as he felt her trembling above him. Her face was pressed to his chest and he could feel moisture. Suddenly a sob escaped her.

Alarm instantly rose in him and he began to worry that he might have frightened or hurt her. His gut clenched at the thought, that being the last thing he would ever want to do to this wonderful, beautiful woman.

"Kember." he called to her gently, lips pressing against her head again and again, "Kember, angel, did Ah hurt you? Kember, look at me. Talk to me, please."

He ran his hands through her hair, over her back and hips. Everywhere he could touch in a bid to try and comfort her.

"Kember?" he was almost panicked now.

She sniffled and looked at him. Though there were tears shinning in her eyes, there was also a wondrous smile on her lips.

"No." she whispered, wiping at her tears, "No, I'm not. . .I just. . .It's never been that good for me before. I didn't know. . .I had no idea it could be like that."

Her words sent relief and deep seeded satisfaction through him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Yer okay?" he needed to be completely sure.

She nodded, earnest and even a little shy, "I've never felt happier. Or more fulfilled."

His arms tightened around her and he kissed her again.

As they pulled back he noticed that she was beginning to look a little hesitant.

Before he could ask her what was wrong she carefully inquired, "Did it. . .Did I. . ."

"Amazin'." he said, meaning it, "You pleased me so much."

She began to beam, her trepidation instantly vanishing. She eased out of him and slipped to his side, her arm falling across his waist. His own arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, after he settled the sheets and quilt around them.

"Sleep now, angel." he murmured, lips against her forehead.

"I love you." Kimber sighed as she snuggled closer, her eyes slipping shut.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead as he murmured, "And Ah love you, _a ghrá mo chroí._"

.

.

.

.

.

Mick O'Shaunessy looked down at the scene before him with a smirk. His nephew-the biggest fella he had ever laid eyes on, if he were to be honest-was practically wrapped around the little'un. She was pressed back against his chest.

One of Sheamus' thick arms was wrapped around her little waist, the other around her shoulders. His nose was practically buried in the back of her hair. And the girl. She was completely relaxed in sleep, her little hands holding onto the arm around her shoulders.

And that one, the old Irishman chuckled softly. Anybody who had the gumption to come walking into the middle of a stranger's home, soaked to the skin and covered in mud, and still have her head held high was all right in his book.

He liked this lass, all right. He thought she was good for his nephew, who had been alone for far too long.

He had heard that things were tense between them, but that didn't appear to be the case now. Not by the looks of them sleeping together.

He had started to make his way out to his cottage early that morning when he had spotted the broken down car by the side of the road. Seeing his nephew and his girl laying there, it all made sense now.

He shook his head and grinned, not wanting to wake the resting pair but knowing it had to be done.

"Oi!" he called out as he kicked at the bed, "Oi, Sheamus Michael! Wake up, young fella!"

At the third kick Sheamus' eyes popped open and he instantly looked to the foot of the bed. He spied his uncle standing there and his brows knit in confusion. Why was Mick there? And why was he grinning like a fool?

He let out a sigh and blinked, trying to clear his head. It was then that he realized the warm body in his arms. Kimber.

He felt his face begin to redden and his uncle laughed even more. At the sound the woman in his arms stirred, eyes blinking.

"Sheamus." she murmured, still half asleep.

She glanced over and saw Mick and her eyes instantly widened.

"Hello." she squeaked.

Mick's gaze softened on her, as did his tone, "Mornin', lass."

He turned his back and headed towards the front door, calling out, "Ah'll give ya two a ride back to town."

He couldn't help but joke, throwing them a wink over his shoulder, "But I suspect you two had quite a _ride _last night, anyway."

Sheamus cringed, glancing over at Kimber. He expected her to be mortified. Instead, she peeked over at him and began to smile shyly. He returned the expression and soon they were grinning. He pressed a kiss to her lips and the pair reluctantly rose to get dressed.

.

.

.

.

They arrived back at their hotel later that afternoon. As they stepped inside they discovered John, AJ, Layla and Kaitlyn getting ready to check out. The five spotted the pair, especially making note of how they were holding hands, and the girls quickly took off for Kimber.

They snatched her by the hand and led her away, the reporter laughing at their antics. Sheamus watched after them with a chuckle, shaking his head. John approached him, a knowing smile on his lips. Without a word he reached out and shook the Irishman's hand.

The ladies came to a stop and turned to Kimber, expectant.

"Well?" Layla asked breathlessly, the Diva dying to know.

Kimber looked at each of them in turn with a big grin on her lips. She began to nod.

The Divas practically cheered, Layla reaching out to give the reporter a hug. Kimber giggled as she returned it.

As they pulled back Kaitlyn questioned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful." Kimber stated with a blissful sigh.

"Oh yeah?" AJ arched an eyebrow, "Exactly how wonderful are we talking?"

The Divas looked at the reporter with curiosity.

"Well?" Kaitlyn prompted.

"_Very _wonderful." Kimber giggled and the girls circled her for a group hug.

They began to laugh and pulled back as Sheamus approached them. His eyes were locked on Kimber, as though she were the only woman in the room.

"Ladies." he murmured as he reached out and took the reporter's hand, planting a kiss on her palm.

She went to his side instantly, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Well, we need to head out." Layla began to pull the other girls away, "I'm sure you two will be following us shortly."

"Hmm." Sheamus nodded as he gazed lovingly at his girlfriend, "We'll be along."

Hand-in-hand, still staring at each other, the pair made their way towards the elevator to go collect Kimber's bags from her room. As they walked they took no noticed of Natalya, who stood back a few ways, watching them.

She took in the way they held hands, the way they gazed lovingly at one another, and she bowed her head, a tear trailing down her cheek.

In that moment she finally realized that she had lost.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber watched the match with a bright smile.

"Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!" she cheered along with the Irish crowd.

Sheamus beat his fist against his chest one last time before launching himself across the ring and kicking Tensai in the face. The larger man instantly hit the canvas and the Celtic Warrior jumped on him for the pin.

One! Two! Three!

Sheamus jumped to feet, arms thrown out at his sides as he bellowed. The ref raised his hand and he climbed out of the ring to go celebrate with his family, who were sitting at ringside.

Kimber watched on, unable to keep the loving smile off of her lips. She was so happy for him, especially because he had gotten to share that moment with his family.

The show ended not too long after. Sheamus had gone to shower and change, but came right back to spend the last few minutes he had with his family.

Kimber watched them laughing and talking. She wanted to go join them, but she felt it best to leave them alone. This was his time with them and she didn't want to disturb that.

Almost sensing her, though, Sheamus turned his blue eyes towards her. The expression in them softened, as did his smile. He raised a hand, crooking a finger over in her direction.

"Kember!" Bridget, too, spotted her, "Come over and say goodbye, lass!"

Kimber smiled and hurried to join them. As soon as she reached them, Sheamus took her hand and pulled her in close, his arm coming to rest around her waist.

The action didn't go unnoticed by his family, particularly his parents, who looked at one another knowingly.

"We're so glad we got to see you before you left." Bridget informed her, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"Me, too." the reporter told her, sincere.

"Mick told us about finding you two in the cottage," Granny O'Shaunessy snorted, "About bleedin' time, Ah'd say."

"Ma!" Mark scolded his mother as Sheamus let out an embarrassed laugh and Kimber began to blush.

She turned her head towards him, trying to hide her face. He pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead. She peeked up at him and the pair began to smile.

"Ah'm just glad you were able to work everything out." Bridget stated with a smile.

Sheamus glanced down at his watch and his smile slowly began to fade.

"It's about time for us to go." he announced sadly.

Siobhan reached him first, giving him a big hug.

"Take care of yerself, big brother." she grinned as she pulled back, "And call soon."

"Ah promise." Sheamus assured her before his mother grabbed him in a hug.

"Ah love you." Bridget told her son, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Be happy."

"Ah love you, too." he pulled back and nodded, murmuring, "And Ah am, Ma."

His mother beamed.

"Come here, you." he laughed as he pulled Deidre in close.

"Ah was wrong." his sister informed him quietly.

He pulled back, brows knit, "About what?"

Her gaze flittered to Kimber, who was saying goodbye to Bridget and Siobhan, "About her."

Sheamus began to smile, "Thank you, Dei."  
Deidre nodded.

The wrestler turned and shook his father's hand before Granny came forward for a big hug.

"Marry that girl." she told him, squeezing him tightly, "Ah want great-grandchildren. And soon."

Sheamus chuckled and pulled back.

The goodbyes finished up shortly and he turned, taking hold of Kimber's hand. They waved and offered one last round of goodbyes before the pair turned and headed off.

As they walked Kimber gave his hand a squeeze, the reporter leaning against him. She could see just how sad he was to be going back.

"You'll see them again soon." she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah." Sheamus head was bowed and he offered a faint smile.

He looked down at her and a wave of love hit him hard.

"Ah may be leaving them," he stated as his arm slipped around her shoulders to pull her close, "But Ah'm goin' home to you."

Kimber smiled, touched by his words. She turned in his arms and leaned up as his mouth settled on hers in a deep kiss.


	26. Part Twenty-Four: I'm Always Watching

Sheamus paced back and forth across the airport terminal. He looked up at the boarding sign for the seventh time. The flight from Denver was in.

He had been without Kimber since they had returned from Europe three days ago.

It had been the longest three days of his life.

He wanted her beside him. There. Now. He wanted to look into her beautiful face. Touch her soft body.

He had never considered himself to be sentimental. Certainly never reacted so strongly to a woman.

But it was all different when it came to her. She called forth something primal within him. He couldn't touch her enough. Couldn't get enough of her smell. Couldn't look his fill of her.

He had been able to make love to her once more, in Europe, before they had been forced to part. In hindsight it was probably a mistake because he craved her. He wanted her again. And soon.

"Excuse me, Sheamus?"

The Irishman turned around, spying a man and his son, about nine-years-old from what he could tell, standing there and looking up at him expectantly.

"I was wondering if you could sign an autograph for my son, Patrick. Please?" the father inquired, "He's a huge fan."

Sheamus offered the boy a warm smile and extended his hand, "Sure. Good to meet ya, Patrick."

"Good to meet you, too." the boy shook his hand, staring up at him in awe.

Kimber made her way through the tunnel, entering the terminal. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word caused her to smile.

Lover. That word made her blush.

She closed her eyes briefly and sighed, remembering back on their two nights together. They had been amazing. Both romantic and passionate. He was such a considerate lover. She couldn't remember ever feeling so safe and secure before.

Her blush deepened. Or feeling such a high. The man was amazing. He made her feel things that she couldn't even put into words. He took her to heights she had never climbed before.

As she opened her eyes her smile grew. She had finally spotted him, talking and laughing with a father and son.

Warmth flowed through her as she took him in. He was so handsome. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, gray vest and dark denim. A gray soft cap sat atop his head.

She waited until the father and son moved on-she knew how important the fans were to him-and began to make her way over.

Sheamus gave the pair a wave goodbye before turning back to the gate. He suddenly paused as he spotted her, eyes raking over every inch of her body.

He took in the way her eyes lit up, the bounce that was in her step, and he couldn't help but feel proud. He had helped to do that.

He made his way over to her in a few quick strides, grabbing her and lifting her high into his arms. She laughed as she held him tightly to her, so happy to see him once more.

"Ah missed you." he rumbled before his lips captured hers in a thorough kiss.

Eventually they pulled back and he sat her down, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"I have a surprise for you." she told him lovingly.

"Oh yeah?" he quirked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips as he murmured in a low voice, "Is it you naked in me bed."

Kimber's eyes widened and she laughed, "Wow, are you ever eager."

"Ah'm horny." he told her, proudly shameless, "Think you can help me wit' that, lass?"

"Possibly." the reporter grinned, "But, no, that's not the surprise I was talking about."

She refused to say anymore and they made their way back to the hotel.

He allowed her to enter first and Kimber made her way over to the bed, propping her suitcase onto it. She opened it and started to remove her surprise when she felt him at her back, one arm sliding around her waist while his other hand cupped her breast. His lips found their way to her neck where he planted nibbling kisses.

Kimber's eyes slide closed and she tilted her head back, issuing a low moan, "What about your surprise?"

"It can wait." he muttered as he continued to trail kisses up and down her neck.

"Please, Sheamus?" she breathed, fighting to keep from losing control, "It's really important to me."

That was enough to get him to stop. He reluctantly pulled back and sat on the bed like a good boy, watching her expectantly.

She gave him a 'thank you' smile and returned to her case. She pulled out a large gift, wrapped in colorful Christmas wrapping paper.

"I never got to give you your gifts at Christmas." she explained as she handed it over to him.

"That's not true." he told her with a deep smile, "You gave me my gift in Ireland."

Kimber ducked her head and smiled, blushing. It was a gift for both of them.

"Charmer." she giggled, joining him on the bed.

He raised the present to his ear and shook it, grinning at her. She laughed and motioned for him to hurry up; the anticipation was killing her.

He sat it back on his lap and tore at the paper like he was five-years-old again. He balled it up and tossed it over his shoulder without a backwards glance as he opened the box.

Kimber reached behind him and collected the paper. She turned and tossed it into the nearby wastebasket. As she turned back she paused, taking in his reaction. He was gazing into the box with absolute awe, his eyes filled with tenderness.

The present actually consisted of a few gifts. Two new soft caps in the colors of brown and black.

What looked to be a CD of songs she had found and burned herself.

He picked it up and studied it: All of his favorite bands. Plus a few _New Kids on the Block _songs for laughs. But it was the last two songs that drew his attention:

_Falling _by Keri Noble and _Kissing _by Bliss.

They were the two songs they had danced to. And while that had touched him it was the last present that really captured his heart.

A first edition of _Fairy and Folk Tales of the Irish Peasantry _by W.B. Yeats. That had to have come dear to her.

He reached out and gently picked up the book, his thick fingers carefully running over the green cloth cover and gilt lettering.

Sheamus turned to her, at a loss for words. She knew how much his heritage meant to him. For her to have gotten a gift like that, it was like she truly knew him.

"I hope you like them." she murmured with a small smile.

She was nervous. Oh, she had been sure he would like them, but she really hoped he would love and get their meanings. Especially with the final two presents.

He placed the book back into the box and carefully sat the box on the bed. When he turned back to her he reached for her and pulled her into his lap. His hands grasped her face as he ravaged her mouth.

Kimber whimpered, her hands curling around his neck as she met the frenzied kiss.

When it was over they were both breathless. He pulled her in close for a hug.

"Thank you." he murmured, placing a kiss against her neck, "Thank you for the presents, angel. Ah love them."

Kimber beamed as she nuzzled his shoulder. She was so happy that he did.

"Want one more present?" she asked as she pulled back, her tone teasing.

The Irishman began to grin, "Only if it's you."

"Go ahead and unwrap me." the reporter murmured against his lips.

He chuckled, the sound making her toes curl, "Just what Ah wanted. The gift that keeps on givin'."

.

.

.

.

.

Raw was in full swing that night. Kimber was standing backstage, watching on with a few of the other Superstars and Divas as Sheamus competed in a match against Dolph Ziggler.

It wasn't long until the Celtic Warrior had his opening and planted his big boot in Ziggler's face.

The group backstage cheered, Kimber loudest of all. She continued to beam brightly as the Irishman got the win and celebrated in the ring.

She reluctantly had to leave to conduct an interview with Damien Sandow. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it. The man was such an arrogant know-it-all.

Sheamus slipped backstage, his eyes scanning the corridor for his girlfriend. He was unable to spy her and instantly figured she must be working.

He couldn't wait till they could get back to the hotel room to have their own private celebration. At the thought he found himself shaking his head and grinning. He was in love all right.

He headed right to his locker room to get shower and change. Then it was off for a round of interviews.

He finally managed to corral her long after the show had ended. She had patiently waited for him to finish up with the local media.

The pair greeted one another warmly, Kimber instantly going into his arms.

"Congratulations." she told him lovingly as she pulled back, "That was an amazing match against Ziggler."

"It wasn' too bad." the Celtic Warrior agreed with a grin, "All finished up here?"

"Hey, I was waiting for _you_." the reporter teased, bumping his hip with her own, "I wasn't the one sitting through about a hundred interviews with the media."

Sheamus grinned with embarrassment and ducked his head, his face reddening slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that. Still don' know why they wanted to chat with me, though."

"Because you're amazing." his girlfriend answered as she reached out and cupped his cheek, catching his eye, "And why shouldn't they? I would interview you all day long if I could."

"Yeah, but yer a bit biased, angel." the wrestler chuckled before taking her hand and planted a kiss on it, "Feel like gettin' out of here? I wanna take you back to the room and celebrate properly."

Kimber shivered at his words and the intense look in his eyes. She felt her own face begin to flush and her body start to respond.

It was amazing, how he could evoke such feelings from her from just a mere look. In the short time they had been together, he had managed to school her body into anticipating when his next touch or kiss was coming. It was indescribable. She had never felt that way before.

"Sure." she murmured, her eyes beginning to darken with desire.

Wordlessly he took her hand in his and began to lead the way towards his rental car.

They hadn't gone far, though, when Bobby came running up to them. The crewmember was red-faced and slightly out of breath.

"Glad I caught you." he stated as he reached them, turning his attention to Kimber, "Hunter wants to talk to you. Something about branching out _One Week With. . ._I'm not exactly sure what that entails."

"Oh." Kimber sent an apologetic look to Sheamus, "I'm sorry, Sheamus. This sounds like it could be really important."

"That's no problem." he shrugged a shoulder good-naturedly, "Ah can wait."

"He said it might take a while." Bobby interjected, "He's on a call right now with Mr. McMahon, and you know how much he likes to go on. I could take her back to the hotel, if you don't mind."

Kimber looked up at the Irishman and shrugged, indicating that she didn't care if he didn't. Sheamus wasn't as quick to go along. It made sense, he supposed. But still, he didn't like the idea of leaving her.

He couldn't place the reason for it so he simply chalked it up to missing her and wanting to be by her side.

He at last sighed and relented, "All right, if you insist. Ah'll see you back at the hotel."

Kimber offered him a sweet smile and reached up to kiss him.

"I'll see you soon." she murmured as she pulled back slightly, her voice low so that only he could hear, "Then we can celebrate your victory."

Sheamus began to grin, "Ah'll hold you to that, lass."

He gave her one last kiss before turning and heading off. Kimber watched after him with a wistful sigh.

"Uh, Kimber?" Bobby spoke up, breaking through her thoughts, "Hunter's waiting."

The reporter blinked and turned back to face him, offering an embarrassed laugh, "Right. I'm sorry."

"No problem." the crewmember grinned and led the way through the back corridors.

"So your show has really taken off." he stated as they made their way towards the back offices.

"It's doing pretty well." Kimber nodded, "I've been having a lot of fun hanging out with the Superstars and Divas. It's been interesting getting to see another side to them."

"Think you'd ever get to branch out and do shows on the crew?" Bobby asked with a wink.

Kimber grinned at him, "Now that you mention it, I have been kicking around that very idea. I think the viewers would love to take a peek into the lives of the men and women who work backstage. I know I'd find it fascinating."

"Well if you get the go ahead to do it," the crewmember gave her another wink, "Let me be your first guest."

"You're on." Kimber told him with a cheerfully laugh.

He led her towards one of the back offices and opened the door for her, motioning for her to enter. She gave him a grateful smile and stepped inside.

And instantly frowned, confusion welling up in her eyes.

The office was completely empty. Triple H was nowhere to be seen.

"Bobby?" Kimber turned around to face the crewmember as he stepped into the room, "Did Triple H step out?"

Her confusion slowly grew into uneasiness as he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He regarded her with intense eyes , his features hardening slightly. His breathing, too, seemed to pick up.

"Bobby?" Kimber's voice came out weakly and she took an involuntary step backwards.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket before removing an envelope. The moment Kimber saw it she knew.

_Oh God_. . .she thought in horror.

"Here." he stated as he straightened and started to make his way over to her.

Kimber quickly scurried away from him in fear, her wide eyes. Bobby drew to a stop and took in her reaction with alarm. His eyes slowly began to narrow as anger filled them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, taking another step towards her, "Why are you afraid of me?!"

"I'm sorry." the reporter said automatically, "I wasn't. . .You just surprised me, is all."

"This is for you." the crewmember approached her slowly, envelope in his outreached hand, "Take it."

Hand shaking, Kimber reached out and reluctantly took the envelope. She turned it over and noted the elegant scrawl of her name. At the sight of it she wanted to cry.

"Open it." it wasn't a request.

She glanced over at him in disbelief. Bobby. Kind, sweet, always-in-the-background Bobby. . .

Kimber opened the envelope and pulled out the letter:

_Dearest Kimberlynn,_

_ The time has come, my darling. I find I can no _

_ longer sit back and allow you to make mistake _

_ after mistake. I now know that I must make my _

_ presence known. I was hoping you would finally _

_ come to me. But I see that now I must come to _

_ you. _

_ It's our fate that we be together, my darling_

_ Kimberlynn. And we mustn't turn our backs on _

_ fate. _

_ I'm finally here to claim you. To save you from _

_ yourself. Don't worry, my darling. We can finally _

_ be together. I am the one who will bring you to _

_ ecstasy. I cannot wait until I have you beneath me _

_ in my bed, withering in rapture. And you will, my_

_ darling Kimberlynn. You will._

_ I'm always watching._

_ Robert._

Kimber looked up to find Bobby watching her with an almost euphoric expression on his face.

"I can't hold back any longer." he stated with a bright smile, completely oblivious to the madness coming from him.

His features grew troubled, a frown beginning to form on his lips, "I tried to get you to notice me. Again and again I tried. But you wouldn't take the hint. You just wouldn't see me."

"I-I didn't know." Kimber took a slow step away from him, "I'm sorry I didn't see you then. But I see you now."

"I've always seen you." Bobby stated, his smile returning as he took a step towards her, "Every time you interviewed one of those idiots, every episode of _One Week With_. . .I watched you. I'm always watching you."

"I. . .I'm flattered." Kimber's mind was reeling. She still couldn't believe that _Bobby_ of all people had been the one behind the notes.

Looking at him now, she could see just how unstable he was. She knew she had to get out of there. Hopefully there were still some crew left in the building. It was a long shot, given the hour, but there was still a chance and that gave her hope.

How she wished Sheamus was there. She needed him now more than ever.

But he wasn't. She was alone in this. She might not have the strength to physically fight the crewmember off, but she could still think. And if she could out think him. . .

She made herself smile, "I know it's late, but would you like to go out to dinner with me? We could get a bite to eat and. . .talk."

Bobby blinked, stunned by her words, "You mean it?"

"Of course." Kimber made herself take a step towards him, her movements slow and easy, "Why wouldn't I want to go to dinner with the man who wrote me such beautiful letters."

The crewmember slowly began to grin, "I. . .I'm surprised. I thought you and Sheamus-"

"That was before I knew about you." she moved sideways, coming to slide along the front of the desk, "Had I known about you I never would have given Sheamus a second look."

Though the words she spoke were a lie, though they were only said to gain his trust and hopefully her freedom, it still hurt her; still tasted bitter on her tongue. Her thought again returned to her boyfriend, wishing she was with him now.

_You can do this_, she told herself, _Just get him to let his guard down long enough for you to get away._

He began to make his way to her and it was all she could do not to jolt like a startled rabbit. She forced herself to remain against the side of the desk, to offer him a warm smile.

He reached out and caressed her cheek and inside she recoiled. As he trailed his fingers through her hair she fought not to duck away from his touch.

_Just a little bit longer_, she told herself, _Hang on. Hang on._

He leaned in even closer and his eyes slowly began to close. Kimber watched him carefully as she reached behind her, her fingers wrapping around the receiver of the nearby telephone. Gritting her teeth, she turned and swung it with all of her might, connecting with the side of his head.

Bobby let out a bellow of pain and it was like a starting pistol going off. Kimber instantly shoved him away and took off out of the office and down the corridors.

She ducked into a dark corridor and forced herself to slow her steps, so they couldn't be heard on the cement floor. As she made her way along she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly punched in Sheamus' number.

She brought the phone to her ear but paused, confusion knitting her brow. As she pulled the phone away a groan escaped her lips.

No signal.

"No." she whispered, head shaking adamantly, "No, no, no."

She moved further up the corridor, trying in vein to get a signal.

But no such luck.

Suddenly she felt a hand clamp down on her arm. She was violently spun around and came face-to-face with an enraged Bobby.

"Why did you do that?!" he roared, giving her a shake.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kimber cried out in fear, "I'm sorry. I was afraid. I didn't mean to!"

Practically growling, the man turned and began to storm back down the corridor, dragging the terrified reporter after him.

Kimber stumbled, grabbing onto him to keep from falling. He paid her no heed, though, as he continued to stalk back into the arena.

As he dragged her along she kept a tight grip on her phone, which was hidden at her side, her eyes continually darting to it for signs of life.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus entered the lobby of the hotel just as John and AJ exited the elevator. The pair were holding hands, the young Diva beaming brightly up at the Cenation leader.

They spotted him and went to meet him, John looking around, "Where's Kimber?"

"She had to stay a few minutes more." Sheamus explained, "Hunter wanted to talk to her about something."

John blinked, confusion welling up in his blue eyes, "He's back?"

"What do you mean?"

John shrugged, "Nothing. It's just that I saw Triple H leave early tonight. I didn't think he was coming back."

Everything in Sheamus went still. Realization finally hit him like a blow to the back of the head.

"Bobby." he practically growled the name, causing AJ's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" the Diva questioned with confusion.

"Bobby has her." Sheamus turned to John, "He's the one who sent her the notes."

"Are you sure?" John didn't look entirely convinced.

"Why else would he lie to keep her at the arena, fella?" the redheaded man pressed.

Without another word he turned and hurried back out of the hotel. John and AJ were right on his heels.

"Hey!" John called out to him, motioning him to follow, "We'll take my rental."

Sheamus nodded and the trio quickly climbed in. John started the car and they were soon racing off back towards the venue.

"I can't believe that Bobby would do this." AJ shook her head in disbelief, "I mean, he's always so quiet. So polite."

"It takes all kinds." John muttered as he continued to drive.

Sheamus' phone suddenly began to ring. He seized a hold of it and turned it on, bringing it to his ear.

Before he could even speak he heard Kimber's voice, frightened, "Bobby! Bobby, please don't do this! Please stop it. Please, please let me go."

A growl tore through the Celtic Warrior's throat, causing AJ to spin around and look at him in alarm and John's startled eyes to find his face in the review mirror.

"That bastard has her!" Sheamus growled, "Hurry, John!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bobby, please!" Kimber continued to plead with him as he led her through the corridors, "Please, you don't want to do this. I know you don't."

"Shut up!" the crewmember snarled, "What do you know about what I want? You never cared about me! You never even gave me a chance! You'd rather spend time with that brainless, muscle bound _animal_ than me!"

He suddenly turned her around, slamming her back against the wall behind her. Kimber let out a cry as pain shot over her back. Bobby seized her wrists and roughly brought them up on either side of her head. He loomed over her, dangerous and breathing heavily, brown eyes wild.

"I love you." he ground out, "I love you so much! How could you even _think_ of being with someone like Sheamus when I was always standing right here?!"

Kimber blinked, her mind racing. She fought to get a hold on her rising fear, forcing it down. She couldn't give in to her terror. Not now. No, she had to keep her head. Keep him talking. If she could do that then maybe she could get him to let his guard down; she could escape or even, by chance, get him to let her go.

"You're right." she whispered suddenly.

The irate man stopped, surprise washing over him, "What?"

"You're right." her gaze softened, as did her voice, "I was mistaken. I-I. . .I didn't know. I had no idea you felt this way about me. I wish you would have come to me and told me. I wish I would have known. I would have been with you."

Cringing inside, she forced herself to press against him and offer what she hoped passed for a seductive smile. Bobby blinked, caught off guard by her sudden forwardness.

"Yeah?" a hazy look came to his eyes, his voice sounding small and vulnerable.

"Yeah." Kimber nodded, giving him a beaming smile, "Bobby, I've always been attracted to you. But I never thought, never dreamed, that you would be interested in me, too."

"Really?" he began to grin as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him,, "Oh, my darling Kimberlynn. You don't know how happy this makes me. I knew it! I knew if you would just open your eyes and see. . ."

Whatever else he was going to say faded away as he gripped the back of her head and yanked her to him in a painful, ravaging kiss. Kimber gasped, fighting not to cry as his lips bruised hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth.

Realizing she had an opening, the reporter suddenly let out a harsh cry and drove her knee into his groin. He released her immediately, staggering back in pain.

He gripped the offended area and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Kimber wasted no time and took off down the hall, desperate for escape.

"Kimberlynn!" he roared as he forced himself to straighten and hobble after her in pursuit.

She could see the entrance to the arena up ahead and her feet hurried along the cement floor. Hopefully there was still somebody there. Somebody who could help her.

But as she slipped into the open space her hopes were dashed. The arena was vacant and bare, not a soul to be seen.

Unfortunately her pause was her undoing. Bobby came up behind her and caught her easily, hauling her around to face him.

He gave her a brutal shake, yelling in her face, "Why did you do that?! Why don't you love me?!"

Kimber struggled, but it did no good. His grip was like iron. Practically snarling, he kept a tight hold on her arm and dragged her deeper into the arena.

"You're mine!" he bellowed as he spun her back around to face him, "Do you hear me? You. Are. Mine!"

He once again yanked her to him and ground his mouth over hers. Kimber screamed and cried, struggling and fighting to free herself. He gripped her blouse and ripped it, the sound seemingly echoing over the silent venue. She could feel his hands clawing at her chest and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

In the chaos she managed to punch him in the jaw. That momentarily caused him to loosen his grip and she again tried to make a break for it.

He had just grabbed hold of her when Sheamus, John and AJ came tearing into the arena.

"Sheamus!" Kimber cried out, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks.

Bobby quickly spun around, holding her close to his body as the thee entered the arena.

Sheamus let out a growl and started to go for them when John grabbed his arm to hold him back. Sheamus turned rage filled eyes on the other man but John kept hold of him.

"He's got Kimber." Cena spoke carefully, "You take one step towards them and there's no telling what he'll do to her."

Sheamus turned away, teeth grit in rage. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

When John was sure that the Irishman wasn't going to make a move he finally released him.

"Bobby?" he called out evenly, "Bobby, it's over, man. Okay? The police are on their way. Just let her go, all right?"

Bobby shook his head, holding onto the reporter tighter. Sheamus followed his hands with his eyes and it was all he could do to keep himself rooted to the spot. The bastard had one arm locked around her waist. The other was gripping the collar of her blouse.

It was then that he noticed that her blouse was torn. There were scratches marring her tan skin at her collarbone. Her lips were red and swollen, as though she had received a bruising kiss.

The Irishman's rage threatened to boil over. _When _he got his hands on the bastard he was going to kill him.

He just needed the opportunity.

"Bobby," John went on, trying to reason with him, "Look, man, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt Kimber. You like her, right? The last thing you want to do is hurt her."

Bobby pulled the reporter closer, if that were possible, and he began to nuzzle the side of her head with his nose and lips.

Sheamus growled, taking a step closer. John reached out and clamped a hand on his shoulder, though. That did the trick and the Irishman stopped. His gaze burned on Kimber's face, watching as tears pooled in her eyes and she cringed against the unstable crewmember.

He _would_ kill him.

But first he needed to get him to let his guard down and hopefully let Kimber go.

"Ah don' understand." he spoke up, fighting to keep his voice steady though there was an undercurrent of rage laying below the surface, "You helped me, fella. You came and got me when Natalya showed that picture of Kimber."

Bobby began to laugh, the sound unnerving, "I didn't do it to help you, you idiot! I told you so that you'd go down to the ring and beat the living hell out of that bitch. Then Kimber would see you for the animal you are and have nothing more to do with you!"

Sheamus had to clamp his teeth together before he snarled that he would show him what kind of animal he was. He knew that it wouldn't help anything and could only lead to Kimber possibly being hurt.

The idea of that happening caused a pain to go through his gut and his temper to rise.

As much as it pained him to do so, he forced himself to look away from the woman he loved. He needed to be calculating and detached, to see his chance and take it, and he couldn't do that if he looked upon her face.

Kimber noticed his movements and something clicked in her mind. She didn't know if Bobby would believe her, but she needed to try one last time. If anything, maybe she could get him to let his guard down just a little. And, hopefully, in that moment she could either escape or Sheamus could stop him.

The reporter looked sideways at Bobby and murmured, "You're right."

All eyes landed on her as Bobby regarded her with doubt, "You're lying. You're just trying to trick me again."

"I'm not." she shook her head and forced herself to look away from the man she loved to the man she feared, "You've made me see. You've made me realize that I don't want Sheamus. I want you."

Hand trembling, she reached out and caressed his cheek, giving him a watery smile. Bobby gasped at her touch and his eyes involuntarily closed. His grip loosened and she knew that was her chance.

Kimber managed to stumble out of his grasp. She took off, falling off balance as she ran blindly. She wanted to reach Sheamus. She knew she would be safe in his arms. Instead it was John who caught her, keeping her face pressed against his chest.

Because he didn't want her to see the carnage that was taking place behind her.

The moment Kimber had gotten free Sheamus had seized the opportunity. Bellowing with an animal-like roar, rage coursing through his body, he had charged at the other man and began to beat him senseless. Violent blows rained down on the smaller man's face and body.

The Celtic Warrior heard the sounds of one of his ribs breaking and an evil grin momentarily graced his lips. He continued his assault, though, blackening his eye, bloodying his nose, busting his lip.

Bobby tried to fight back, but it was all in vein for the large Irishman couldn't be stopped.

It finally got the point where Sheamus had the other man slammed into one of the arena chairs, hands tightly pressed around his throat. He squeezed tightly, enjoying the sounds of the other man's sputtering breath escaping his damaged lips.

That was finally when the others tried to intervene.

"Sheamus," John called out, voice low but on edge, "Come on, man. You got him. You got him, you can stop now."

Sheamus continued to throttle the other man. Whether he didn't hear John or he just didn't care, it was unknown.

John felt a deep uneasiness well up in his chest. The man he was looking at now wasn't his friend, the guy who shared a laugh with him or went out with him to a pub to get a beer. No, this was the warrior who had viciously planted him through a table during their contract signing for _TLC_ a little over two years ago.

He had always wondered if he'd ever see that guy again. He had hoped to God he wouldn't. But he was seeing him now. The man before him was going to destroy the spineless, unstable guy in front of him and probably do so with absolutely joy.

Kimber pulled away from John and took a step towards Sheamus. She could see him trembling with fury. Could see his blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that usually regarded her with love and warm, now cold and filled with crazed wrath. His mouth, the one that could form a smile that would make her blush or her heart flutter, was now twisted into an ugly snarl.

He was no longer Sheamus, the only man to ever capture her heart. This was Sheamus, the cold, vindictive barbarian who had hit Triple H in the back of the head with a steel pipe.

But the thing was, she didn't fear him. She knew with complete certainty that he wouldn't hurt her. Seeing him like that, at his most primal, it didn't deter her or make her love him any less. If anything, it made her want to fight to bring him back even more. Because she knew the kind of man he was _now_. Knew the kind, good man who resided inside of him. That was her man. And she wanted him back with her.

"Sheamus," she spoke up, her voice wavering slightly, "Sheamus, please stop."

She closed her eyes and willed herself to remain calm. She could do this. She wouldn't lose him.

Sheamus could hear the fear in her voice and he issued a low growl, tightening his hold on the crewmember's neck. Bobby's face began to redden underneath the bruising. His good eye widened as he struggled to get much needed air into his lungs.

"Sheamus!" AJ was unable to stay silent any longer, the young Diva crying out his name in panic.

She had never seen him so vicious before and it frightened her.

John reached out and took her hand, trying to ease her distress.

Kimber took another step towards her boyfriend, coming into his line of vision. He kept his dark glare on Bobby, though he did see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sheamus." the reporter called out, fighting to keep her tone steady, "Let him go."

"He hurt you." the Irishman growled, his hold on the crewmember tightening.

Bobby stared up at him, fear etched across his features. He was too scared to move, too scared to speak. He was absolutely frozen on the spot.

Kimber swallowed as she continued to look up at the Celtic Warrior. She knew she had to tread carefully. The wrong word and she feared that he would snap and do something he might regret.

Or worse yet, do something that he wouldn't regret at all.

"But I'm safe now." she stated, her tone gentle, "You saved me. It's over. The police are on their way and Bobby will go to jail. He can't hurt me again."

He continued to hold onto the other man. And though he didn't squeeze any harder at his throat, he didn't relent his grip, either. His eyes, dark and dangerous, continued to glower down at the crewmember. At that moment they had never conveyed the term 'if looks could kill' more.

Kimber stared up at him, silently imploring him to release the unhinged man. She was at a loss, not sure what else to say to reach him.

Suddenly something clicked in her mind. Maybe this was the only way. . .

"_Is tú mo ghrá._" she whispered, voice filled with conviction.

Sheamus blinked, her words hitting him hard in his chest. At last he slowly turned to her, blue eyes raking over her face, the darkness in them receding. She stared back up at him, her own eyes full of tears. But her expression only reflected back love and devotion. And an ease with knowing that she was safe.

He shoved Bobby away with a snarl before turning and going to the reporter. He grabbed a hold of her and held her tightly against his chest. Kimber wrapped her arms around his waist and buried herself against him. She was shaking. She could feel him shaking, as well. But it didn't matter. He was there and she was safe.

"I knew you'd come for me." she whispered as she looked up at him lovingly.

He didn't say anything, the Irishman too overcome to speak. He simply held her tightly against him, thanking God that she was all right.

The police arrived a short time later, as did a few of WWE's officials. Bobby was led away in handcuffs while Kimber, Sheamus, John and AJ gave their statements to the police.

Blissfully, at last, everyone was allowed to leave.

The four piled into John's rental and he drove them back to the hotel. He peered in the review mirror and caught sight of the couple sitting in the back. Kimber was on Sheamus lap, arms around his neck. Her head was buried in his shoulder and for a moment John wondered if she was sleeping. The Irishman's own face was buried in the crook of her shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around her.

Cena glanced over at AJ, catching his eye. She gave him a gentle smile and reached out, squeezing his hand. He returned it as he drove along.

They at last reached the hotel and everyone filed out. Sheamus kept Kimber close, his arm possessively wrapped around her tiny shoulders. They stayed huddled together on the ride up the elevator to their floor.

The bell dinged and the pair finally released one another. Kimber gave both John and AJ hugs and Sheamus shook John's hand. They bid the other couple goodnight and stepped out, walking over to their room.

Silence remained between them as Sheamus unlocked the door and allowed her to enter. They stepped inside and Kimber turned to him, hesitant and tired.

He regarded her tenderly as he took her hand and led her into the bathroom. He gently turned her around to face him and reached down, beginning to unbutton her ruined blouse. To his immense relief she didn't flinch or shy away from his touch. She instead seemed to lean into it, taking great comfort from it.

He unbuttoned her blouse and slid it from her shoulders before balling it up and tossing it into the nearby wastebasket. He drew closer to her and reached around, undoing the back of her skirt. He could feel her pressing her face into his chest, nuzzling the muscles there.

Once the garment was undone and pooling around her feet he took a step back and gently lifted her up and out of it. He went to his knees at that moment, removing her shoes carefully.

Kimber placed her hands on his massive shoulders, raising first one foot and then the other. She looked down at him with love, moved by the depths of his consideration.

He looked up and stared into her eyes, never breaking contact, as he slowly lowered and removed her panties. Standing, he unclasped the front clasp of her bra and gently slipped it over her shoulders and down her arm.

He reluctantly left her side to start the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up he quickly removed his own clothes.

Once that task was completed he reached for her hand. She took in without hesitation and he brought her into the shower.

He came to stand behind her, reaching out for a washcloth and some body gel. He squirted a generous amount into the cloth and worked up a lather. He then began to lovingly wash her back. As he did so she heard her gasp, felt her flinch, and he paused. He pulled back the cloth, his eyes landing on the bruise that was forming on her back.

Anger and love warred within him as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against it.

Kimber closed her eyes, and sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. When she felt him rise she instantly leaned back against him. A sigh of safety and contentment flowed out of her as she felt his large, strong arms wrap around her shoulders and hold him tightly to her.

She turned her head slightly, nuzzling against him.

They stayed that way for several moments, each taking comfort in the other's body, before he eventually pulled back and continued to tenderly wash her.

He gently turned her around and knelt down, starting with her feet. He felt her small hands on his shoulders and he leaned over, planting a kiss on each before going on. He ran the cloth up and down both of her legs before finally rising.

He continued his ministrations, running the cloth over her tummy. He took great care in washing her breasts.

When he got to the scratches at her collarbone he paused, fingertips coming out to brush across them.

Kimber closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying not to cry. She knew she should feel better, she was safe and with the man she loved, after all. But she could still feel Bobby's hands on her, could still feel his lips against her own.

She shivered, causing Sheamus to look up at her sharply.

"Are you afraid of me, angel?" he asked softly.

Kimber's eyes opened and she immediately turned to him, shaking her head, "No. No, I just. . .I can still feel him."

He didn't say anymore. Instead, he leaned down and began to press tender kisses against the marks, loving them with his lips and tongue.

He continued to do that for several moments before straightening and shutting off the water. He helped her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a fuzzy towel. He gently dried her off before swiping his own towel over his body.

Taking her hand, he led her out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She climbed in with him coming after. The moment he got settled he reached for her. Kimber curled up against his side, head pillowed on his chest. Sheamus was staring absently at the far wall, his fingertips slowly trailing up and down her spine. He could see it all again in his head. Him, ferociously beating Bobby; his hands tightening around the other man's neck. He could still feel the blows he inflicted. Could still feel his neck from where he squeezed.

She tilted her head and looked up at him, taking in the knit of his brow, the brooding in his eyes. She raised up on her elbow, giving him her full attention.

"Come back to me." she whispered as she reached out, stroking his cheek.

Sheamus blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He turned to her briefly before looking away. He couldn't face her. Not after what he had done. What she had seen him do.

He was ashamed. He didn't think he was that man anymore. The one who was vicious and cruel. Who did whatever he wanted because he could. Who took pleasure in hurting others.

And he had taken pleasure in hurting that bastard.

What would she think of him? What _could _she think of him?

He pulled away, sitting up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, hands gripping the mattress below him. He kept his back to her, the Celtic Warrior unable to face her.

He bowed his head, his words gruff, "Ah'm sorry you had to see me that way."

Kimber slowly sat up, staring at his back. She ached for him, knowing how much what he had done troubled him now.

She reached out and placed her hand against his back and he stiffened, flinching at her touch. It was almost as though he was too ashamed to have her touch him.

Kimber wouldn't be deterred, though. He had been there for her when she needed him. Now it was her turn.

She came to rest behind him, her legs flush with his. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, face nuzzling against his back. She began to plant loving kisses there, offering him the comfort of her body.

Sheamus groaned at the feeling of her against him. He grit his teeth and reached for her hands, meaning to pull them away from him. But the second he touched her he found he couldn't let go. His grip tightened over her hands as he held them against his body.

"I wasn't afraid of you." she breathed against his back, "I _am not _afraid of you. I know you would never, could never, hurt me. I trust you. I love you. That will never change."

He reached around, hauling her into his lap. His lips crashed against hers in a kiss that was both passionate and desperate. Kimber clung to him, returning the embrace with just as much fervor.

He eventually pulled back and gazed down at her. Hand shaking, he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, a soft smile on her lips.

He couldn't believe the depths of her trust in him. It meant more to him than he could say.

Kimber opened her eyes and brushed her lips against his in another kiss.

"Make love to me." she whispered against his mouth, "I need you. I need to feel your hands and lips on me. I need you to take away the memory of what Bobby did. Please."

She pulled back to look up at him, silently pleading. He could see that she was still haunted by what that bastard had done to her and he'd do anything to take away those visions.

He cupped her face and gently, so gently that it brought tears to her eyes, kissed her. Soft and tender, his lips brushed against hers again and again before settling. He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing across her own, curling and caressing.

He made his way along her jaw, trailing his lips over her cheek and coming to her neck. He laved at the pulse point there, lips stroking her skin. He heard Kimber whimper and it was like music to his ears.

She ran her hands along his broad shoulders and up and down his strong arms. She couldn't get enough of his touch, of his mouth on her.

She couldn't get enough of _him_.

The reporter turned her head, her lips sweeping over his shoulder. She could feel his erection pressing impatiently against her thigh.

One of Sheamus hands snaked it's way up her back while his other came around to cup one of her breasts. His thumb brushed across the sensitive tip again and again, causing a moan to escape his girlfriend's lips.

He continued to blaze a trail, settling over the scratches that marred her collarbone. He loved them tenderly, trying to take away the memory of Bobby's hands on her.

Kimber turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss into his temple.

"My beautiful warrior." she sighed in his ear.

Her words pierced his heart and went right to his very soul. She accepted that part of him. Wasn't afraid of that part of him. It did more for him than he could say.

He raised her up on her knees and leaned over, his mouth capturing one of her breasts. He placed open mouthed kisses against it before his tongue came out to curl around her nipple. His teeth grazed the sensitive tip and Kimber whimpered, her hands going up to his hair. She gripped it, holding him close to her.

He continued his loving treatment, trailing kisses to the valley between her breasts before capturing the other in his hot mouth.

Kimber's head tilted back, her eyes momentarily opening to gaze up at the ceiling. Her green eyes slowly slide closed as a moan fell from her lips.

While he loved her breasts his hand trailed down, knuckles brushing across her stomach until his fingers found themselves at her opening. He parted her folds and slipped one finger inside, finding her already wet.

Kimber whimpered against his temple. Her whimpers turned into a moan as he slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out. She felt his thumb begin to run slow circles over her responsive nub and she felt the pressure begin to build.

"Sheamus." she found herself breathing his name as her body started to tremble in pleasure.

He pulled back from her breasts, his eyes blazing as they took in her features. He wanted to see her go over the edge.

He continued what he was doing, watching with an almost fascination as her breathing grew shallower and her features filled with gratification. She was soon panting, her hips bucking at his movements. His name drifted from her lips over and over again in a sort of chant. Her response was turning him on more and more.

"_Tar dom, aingeal_." he commanded, spurring her on.

Suddenly the pressure inside her erupted, causing her back to arch and her neck to fall back. She let out a long moan, shaking as her orgasm hit her hard.

His arms came up around her, holding her as she fell apart. Her head fell forward, forehead braced on his shoulder as she struggled to breath.

He turned his head slightly, pressing soothing kisses against her cheek.

"Yer so beautiful." he rumbled against her ear.

Kimber's eyes opened as her body still trembled with wonderful aftershocks. She meet his look, her own filled with desire and love. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply.

His hold on her tightened as his tongue surged into her mouth. Their kiss was fueled with passion and fire, neither one able to get enough.

Kimber found the memory of Bobby's attack vanishing from her mind as her lover continued to lavish his tender attention on her.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, telling him silently that it was time. She again raised up, taking him in hand. Sheamus' eyes slammed shut at the feeling of her hands wrapped around him. He grit his teeth, trying to keep himself from bucking against her embrace.

She reached over and picked up the condom package, opening it and sliding the latex over his pulsing member.

Sheamus opened his eyes when he was sheathed, their gazes locking as she lowered herself onto him.

A groan escaped his throat; she was tightly wrapped around him like a glove. Though they had made love just that morning it very well could have been a million years ago. Each time with her felt just as exciting; just like the very first time.

Her hands clasped his shoulders as she began to raise and lower herself. One of his arms banded around her waist while his other came behind him, braced on the bed. He thrust into her and soon they found their rhythm, moving as one.

His lips once again found hers, his tongue mimicking the actions of his body. He couldn't get enough of her taste.

Their tempo increased as they climbed higher and higher. It wasn't too far off now. Kimber could feel the pressure beginning to build again and her neck tilted back, gasps escaping her. Sheamus' lips once again locked onto her exposed throat, suckling and nipping at her flesh.

Soon she was falling headlong into the abyss, lights flashing behind her eyes as her climax overtook her. He felt her deliciously tight around him, milking him, and he thrust once, twice, a third time. His own climax hit him hard and he left out a groan of satisfaction as his body stiffened before going lax.

Kimber slumped against him, as weak as a newborn kitten. He eased them both back down on to the bed, her on top. His arms came around her, one buried in her hair. The other stroked her from back to hip. His breathing was harsh and labored, his body spent.

They remained that way for a few, long minutes, their pants drifting over the otherwise silent room.

He was the first to stir, opening his eyes to look down on her with affection.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he found himself murmuring, "Do ya wanna go again?"

She moaned before giggling, the Irishman issuing a boisterous laugh of his own. His arms tightened around her and Kimber snuggled closer to him.

She couldn't remember ever feeling so safe, so loved, so cherished before.


	27. Part Twenty-Five: Big Break

Sheamus breathed in deeply as his blue eyes slowly began to open. Automatically he looked to his left and paused, eyes raking over the woman laying next to him in the bed.

Kimber was on her stomach, facing away from him, arms tucked under her pillow. The sheet was riding low on her hips, giving him a tantalizing view of her bare back and the curve of her backside.

He found himself rolling onto his side, propped up on his elbow, chin in hand, as he took in the view. Unconsciously he licked his lips, his eyes fastened on her smooth, flawless tan skin.

He thought back on the night before. Though he still felt an underlined anger, and probably always would, over Bobby holding her captive, he pushed it aside and remembered back on their night together. Remembered that she loved and trusted him. All of him. Even the warrior within.

Just when he didn't think he could love her anymore, she would say or do something to prove him wrong.

His hand twitched and he reached over, fingertips trailing down her spine. Kimber murmured something in her sleep and turned her head to face him. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing still deep. Her features were soft, relaxed in sleep.

She never looked more beautiful to him.

A smirk tugged at his lips as his fingers once again danced over her back.

Kimber sighed, a soft smile coming over her.

"Sheamus." she murmured in her sleep.

The Irishman's smirk turned into a full fledge grin. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her bare back.

She giggled in her sleep, holding her pillow tightly to her.

"Stop. . ." she breathed with a sleepy sigh, "Sheamus will catch us. John, please."

The Celtic Warrior sat up and looked at her in disbelief. His eyes slowly began to narrow.

Suddenly she opened an eye and gave him a smirk, "Gotcha."

Sheamus blinked, stunned. His eyes slowly began to constrict and he let out a low growl before leaning over and attacking her back with his lips.

Kimber let out a deep belly laugh, squealing and trying to get away from him. Nothing doing, as he kept his hold on her.

He soon relented and stretched out above her, his chest to her back, laying halfway on top of her. Kimber let out a deep sigh against the mattress, completely content. She didn't feel held down. Just the opposite. She felt safe and secure beneath him.

"Good morning." she murmured, peeking over her shoulder at him.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Good mornin', angel."

His hand trailed up and down her back and side and Kimber let out another sigh, "That feels so good."

"Wish we could spent the day here." Sheamus replied regretfully, "But Ah got media in a few hours."

He pressed another kiss to her head and rose with a groan. He let out a yawn and stretched before scratching his chest.

"You should, though." he stated as he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes for the day, "Maybe take tonight off, too. Ah don' think they'd mind, all things considered."

Silence greeted him. He straightened and looked over, at first thinking she had gone back to sleep. To his surprise she was sitting up, sheet pulled up to cover her breasts and a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm all right." she stated and he wasn't sure who she was saying it to, him and herself, "I don't need any time off."

The Irishman let out a sigh and returned to the bed, sitting down beside her. He reached out and stroked her cheek, giving her a tender look.

"There's no harm in takin' time off for yerself." he murmured gently, "It doesn' make you weak, if that's what yer worried about."

Kimber's chin went up a notch, stubbornness in her eyes, "I'm all right. I'm not made of glass. I'm not going to break."

The Irishman sighed and removed his hand to rake it through his hair.

"All right." he relented as he rose and gave her his back, putting on his clothes.

He heard her rise and make her way around to his side of the bed, but still he continued on with what he was doing. It wasn't until he felt her hand on his back, followed by her lips, that he finally stopped.

"I'm sorry." she breathed against his skin, "And you're right, I suppose. But, Sheamus, I _need_ to do this. I need to show everyone that I'm-"

"Superwoman?" he asked, throwing an arched eyebrow to her over his shoulder.

Kimber pulled back, a hint of vulnerability in her green eyes.

She shook her head, "I need to show everyone that I'm not going to buckle under the pressure. That I'm not fragile or weak. It's important to me."

He turned around, slipping his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"You," he stated with sincerity and conviction, "Are the strongest woman Ah know. And that will never change."

"I love you." the reporter leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Sheamus lifted her higher in his arms as he deepened the embrace. He heard her moan against his mouth and it was all he could do not to take her back to bed.

The kiss ended sooner than both of them would have liked and they reluctantly pulled away from one another.

"So Ah guess Ah'll see you tonight?" he grinned down at her.

"I think that can be arranged." Kimber offered him a bright smile.

He pulled her in close for another kiss before they got dressed and started their day.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus leaned back in his chair and laughed at the two men across from him.

One of the DJs, short and round with spiky black hair and glasses who went by the name of Marc, taped his pen against the desk and asked, "So, Sheamus, what's next for you, buddy?"

The Celtic Warrior came forward in his chair, elbows propped up on the desk and face serious, "Right now Ah'm all about gettin' me title back from the Big Show."

"Right." the other DJ, tall and lanky with short blonde hair by the name of Tom, interjected, "So you guys are fighting at the _Royal Rumble_, right?"

"That's the plan." Sheamus nodded, "Ah won' rest until Ah get the World title back around me waist."

"Sheamus, let's talk seriously here for a minute." Marc spoke up, "You've faced the Big Show a total of two times. And you've lost both times. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"I have to agree with my partner here." Tom added, "I mean, you faced him in an incredible match at _Hell in a Cell_. Hell, you two even went at it at _TLC_ with chairs. But you still weren't able to put the big guy down. What makes this time so different?"

"Ya know what they say, third time's the charm." Sheamus couldn't help but quip.

The DJs chuckled, the Irishman right along with them. But he soon grew serious.

"Listen, Ah hear what yer sayin'." he stated as he looked between the two men, "And Ah'll be the first to admit that the odds aren' in my favor.

"It reminds me of a story," he replied, "About a man by the name of Brian Boru. Now Brian, he wanted to take control of all of Ireland. The only one standin' in his way was the High King, Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill.

"Brian challenged the High King to a battle at the Hill of Tara." the Irishman went on, "And wouldn't you know it, Máel Sechnaill ended up surrendering to Boru, who became the new High King."

A dark light came to the man's eyes as he finished, "Just like the Big Show is goin' to surrender his World Heavyweight championship to me."

"You seem pretty confident." Tom observed.

"Ah'm just statin' a fact." Sheamus nodded.

"Well, Sheamus," Marc and Tom looked at one another before the former turned back to the wrestler with a grin, "We have sort of a surprise for you."

The door to the booth opened and Big Show entered. He regarded the redheaded man coldly, eyes narrowed slightly.

At the sight of him Sheamus' jaw began to tighten, his own eyes constricting.

He began to smile coldly, "Ah guess you fellas did surprise me, after all."

Show took a seat across from the other man, his eyes locked with the Celtic Warrior's.

"So you think I'm going to _surrender_ my title to you?" the World's Largest Athlete began to smirk, "You think you're going to beat me."

"Ah do." Sheamus said evenly.

Big Show began to laugh, "It's not going to happen, Sheamus. You've never beaten me. You _can't_ beat me. You might as well just give up."

"That's not goin' to happen." the Irishman looked so sure.

Tension rose up within the small booth, the atmosphere tight with it. So tight that it was stifling. The DJs looked at one another, finally beginning to realize that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Show rose and instantly the Celtic Warrior was also on his feet. He glared across the room at the other man, silently telling him to come on. He had no qualms about not waiting till the _Royal Rumble _to square off with the arrogant man.

"Now, guys," Marc also stood up, hands up in an attempt to hold them back, "Let's save this until the _Royal_ _Rumble_, okay?"

"Yeah." Tom piped up, also nervous, "It's no fun without millions of people watching, right?"

That seemed to break through to the Big Show. He began to grin and nodded, "You're right. I want everyone watching when I kick this ginger's _arse_."

"Ah'm right here, fella." Sheamus tried to bait the other man, "Why don' you try kickin' it right here, right now!"

Instead, Big Show began to walk backwards towards the door, still grinning, "And get this five thousand dollar suit ruined? Not on your life. I'll see you later, you pasty skinned, ginger snap."

And with that he was out the door and gone from sight. That didn't cause the tension running through Sheamus' body to diminish. The Irishman continued to glare at the closed door, chest heaving, face red and body filled with tightly leashed rage.

.

.

.

.

.

He once again found himself sitting across from Big Show at a legal table in the middle of the ring at the special live addition of _SmackDown_.

As he glared across the table at the other man he made sure to keep himself on guard. There wasn't going to be any overturned tables this night. If Show thought he was going to get the upper hand and humiliate him, he was in for a rude awakening.

Not to mention he was still on edge over the incident that afternoon at the radio station.

Booker T wearily looked back and forth between the two men. He knew that whenever they were in the same vicinity of one another trouble was sure to follow. He just hoped they kept it civil. At least for tonight.

Raising his microphone, he announced, "Sheamus, Big Show, you two have been to hell and back in _Hell in a Cell. _You've beat each other with chairs at _TLC_. Honestly, I'm surprised you two have anything left inside of you."

Sheamus stared intently at the champion across from him. The GM had no idea how much was left inside of him.

"But this has got to come to some sort of resolution." Booker went on, "I can't have you two killing each other. So here it is."

He lifted the contract, showing it to the fans before slapping it onto the table.

"This contract states that you two will fight one last time at the _Royal Rumble_." he announced, "In an I Quit match."

Sheamus at last turned his eyes to the General Manager. Booker had to admit that he was more than a little unnerved to see the malicious glee residing in them. It would appear that the Irishman had no problems at all going into an I Quit match.

The GM then looked to the Big Show. The champion was thoughtful, the wheels in his mind turning.

"And one more thing." Booker went on, looking back and forth between the pair, "Sheamus, if the Big Show wins you _do not_ get a rematch."

Big Show began to snicker at that.

Sheamus turned back to the larger man, expression somber. He let the GM's words sink in, milling them over. Surprisingly he didn't feel any anger at the announcement. No driving need to protest.

All things considered it made sense. He had had his shot. Two now. If he couldn't get the job done then, then he possibly never would. He had to take a step back. Relent.

It went against everything in his nature, but he knew it had to be done.

"And, Show, I don't know why you're sitting there looking so happy." Booker went on, "Because if Sheamus wins, you don't get a rematch, either."

The smirk quickly vanished from the champion's face. Anger came over him, making his face turn red. Surprisingly, though, he held his tongue. But it was clear that he wanted to say something. Yell, protest, anything.

"So there is it." Booker shoved the contract over to Sheamus, along with a pen, "If you're willing to agree to these terms then sign the contract."

The Celtic Warrior picked up the pen, turning it slowly in his hand. His eyes traveled to the contract and he regarded it thoughtfully.

Now or never. One more time and then never again. If he was willing. . .

Without another thought, without hesitation, he flipped to the appropriate page and scrawled his name. He then sat the pen on the contract and slid them back to Booker, his eyes going to the champion.

Big Show studied him for a few long moments, his eyes unreadable. He continued to stare at him for long moments even after Booker slid the contract over to him.

Then, at last, he picked up the pen and signed his name.

Sheamus rose, causing the champion to instantly tense up. But the challenger didn't go for him. Instead, he simply turned and climbed out of the ring. Stone faced, he made his way up the ramp and towards the back. His business was finished out there. There was no reason to stay.

Besides, he didn't know what he would do to Big Show if he had hung around.

As he stepped backstage he noticed Kimber standing up the hall a few feet away. She was talking to Joel about something. Probably lining up her next interview, he surmised.

He waited until she was finished before approaching her.

Kimber turned and noticed him, her features filled with an interesting mix of concern and a deep seeded happiness at seeing him.

She met him halfway, reaching out to take his hand in both of hers. He gave them a squeeze as way of reassurance.

"So Ah take it you were watchin'." he deduced.

The reporter nodded, her eyes going to their joined hands. She didn't say anything, but then she didn't need to. He had an idea about what she was feeling.

"Wanna talk about it, lass?" he asked her gently.

She looked up at him and nodded again, letting him lead her into a secluded corridor so that they could have some privacy.

"What do you think of all of this?" she asked, studying him.

Sheamus looked out over the hallway, eyes thoughtful.

When he turned back to her his expression was set, "Ah'm willin' to do whatever it takes to get Big Show to say 'Ah quit.' And it doesn' matter it he's prepared to do the same, because Ah won' say it."

Kimber nodded grimly. She knew as much. It just wasn't in his nature to quit. It was one of the things she respected most about him.

But right now it was also one of the things she feared most about him. She didn't want him to hurt himself in his bid to once again be World Champion.

"What about you?" he asked, giving her hands a small swing.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried." she began, eyes once again going to their hands.

"Ah would be worried if you weren'." the Irishman admitted with a grin.

Kimber looked up at him and a small smile graced her lips for a moment before a seriousness came over her, "I'm frightened for you. I'm frightened for what Big Show might do to you."

He sighed and pulled her in close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Kimber leaned against his chest, holding him.

He wished he could give her guarantees: That he would be all right. That the Big Show wouldn't hurt him. But he couldn't do that. He knew that things were going to get bad. He knew he was going to get hurt.

But he also knew that he wasn't going to quit. Couldn't quit. Not to the likes of the arrogant champion. Not to anyone.

They stayed like that for several long moments before Kimber eventually pulled back. She looked up at him, offering a loving smile. She reached out and brought her hand to his cheek. His larger hand instantly covered hers, holding it close to him.

"I'm so proud of you." she told him sincerely, "And that will never change."

Her words brought a warm smile to his lips. He knew he had her support, no matter what, and that meant more to him than he could say.

"Come on." he took her hand and led her back out to the main hall, "Let's go see what the lads are up to."

Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he walked them over to a monitor. They watched on as Kofi Kingston faced off with Tensai.

The match was a nail bitter. Back and forth. Back and forth. It looked like either man could win it.

At one point Tensai was on the outside and Kofi was on the apron. He measured the man carefully before suddenly taking off, intent to hit him with an airborne drop kick.

But at the last second Tensai caught the smaller man. Letting out a vicious yell, he turned and threw him into the announce table.

"Oh no!" Kimber cried out in alarm, hands going to her mouth.

While John Bradshaw Layfield was able to move out of the way in time Josh wasn't so lucky. The wrestler had slammed into him with vicious force and both men had fallen behind the table.

She and Sheamus were instantly taking off for the front, intent on checking on the injured men. By the time they got out there the match had been stopped and the trainers were looking over Kofi and Josh.

The second the fans saw Sheamus they erupted into cheers and chants. But he paid them no heed, his hand firmly in Kimber's as the pair continued to make their way to ringside.

They stood off to the side, watching on in concern but also allowing the guys room to work. It wasn't long before Kofi was up on his feet. Two of the trainers, one on each side of him, helped him as he limped to the back.

Kimber took another step closer, her eyes still locked on Josh. Sheamus came to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders as way of support.

They watched on sadly as the young announcer was brought to a sitting position. His eyes were glassy and it was clear that he was still out of it. One of the trainers checked his vision before nodding to his partners. They carefully helped the young man up and towards the back with the sounds of the fans cheering him on.

Sheamus led the reporter a few feet away from the scene. Hands braced on her shoulders, he leaned down and stared intently into her eyes.

"This is yer chance, angel." he stated.

Kimber blinked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Here. Now." he expressed, "You've always wanted to be an announcer. Since you were a little'un. Now's yer chance. _SmackDown _needs another commentator. Jump in there and take Josh's chair."

The reporter's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Sheamus, I can't just-"

"Yes, you can." he was determined, "Kember, you can do this."

The young woman appeared unsure. For a second it looked like she was going to consider it. But she promptly shook her head, refusing to even think about it.

"I can't." she objected with a sad shake of her head, "Thank you for thinking I can-"

"Ah _know_ you can." the Celtic Warrior was relentless, "Kember, you've got to learn to grab yer chances when they come. Ah've been doin' it me entire life. Comin' here to the WWE. Goin' after both the WWE and World titles."

His expression great more tender, more poignant, as he added, "Goin' after the most beautiful, the most passionate, woman Ah've ever had the good fortune to lay eyes on."

His words hit her right in her heart. She found she could only look up at him thoughtfully, taking in everything he had said.

"This is it." he told her, serious, "This is yer chance. Ya might only get the one. Are you gonna grab it, lass?"

Kimber's eyes slowly traveled to the announcers desk. JBL was sitting, alone, behind it. He was shuffling papers and smiling a little, clearly elated over what had happened to his broadcast partner.

At the sight of him something began to burn in the pit of the reporter's stomach. Josh was a friend of hers. One of her best friends. What had happened to him was horrific. And here that arrogant, conceited blowhard was sitting there and enjoying it.

She turned back to her boyfriend, chin held high.

"All right." she proclaimed, "I'll do it."

The Irishman began to grin. He pulled her in for a heated kiss, thrilled at her announcement. He was so proud of her.

"You'll be great." he replied as he pulled back, "Ah'm only sad Ah won' be able to hear you."

Realization hit her then. His match against Damien Sandow was next. Her first time announcing and it would be for him.

He saw the awareness come over her and his smile grew. It was a special moment indeed. For both of them.

"You'll be great." he told her before giving her shoulder a pat and heading into the ring.

Kimber looked back to the announce table and swallowed nervously. Was she really going to do this?

She caught Lillian Garcia's eye. The other woman gave her a confused look, shrugging her shoulders in silent question. Kimber gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the table.

She took a deep breath, mentally built up her courage, and made her way over.

John noticed her approached and demanded, "What? What do you want?"

"I'm joining you." Kimber stated as she slipped into Josh's chair and put in his ear bud with trembling hands.

"What?" Bradshaw was stunned.

"Hello, everybody." the reporter's voice sounded a bit shaky and timid to her ears and she willed it to level out, "This is Kimberlynn Gentry and I'll be filling in for the injured Josh Mathews."

"This is just great!" JBL muttered, "I got rid of that idiot and now I'm saddled with Sheamus' little girlfriend. Perfect! Hey, sweetheart, here's an idea. Why don't you go backstage, _where you belong_, and find somebody to interview."

Kimber turned to him with narrowed eyes but she couldn't think of a proper retort. Alarm began to well up inside of her as she discovered that her mind was going blank.

JBL seemed to sense her distress and he began to smirk, "Oh this is going to be just perfect."

"Kimber, I hope you know what you're doing." the director in the production truck, Roger's, voice called into her ear.

So did she, she thought miserably, worried that this might be a mistake.

Suddenly Damien Sandow's music erupted over the arena. Kimber gave a small sigh of relief at the sounds of it. She watched on as the self proclaimed Intellectual of the WWE made his way down to ringside.

"So Damien Sandow is set to go one-on-one with Sheamus." Kimber began, trying desperately to find her footing.

"No kidding." Bradshaw snorted, "How did you figure that one out, sweetheart?"

Kimber, again, sent him a narrowed look but was still unable to find a proper retort. She hated the fact that he was getting to her.

"Look at the determination on Sheamus' face. He's ready for a fight." John piped up, "That man is a gladiator."

The man in question was loosened up in the corner. He glanced over to the announce table and gave her a wink, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

At his silent nod of encouragement Kimber felt herself relax slightly. She could do this.

"If there's one thing he loves, it's a good fight." she agreed, "And I think Damien Sandow will definitely give him one tonight."

The bell rang and the match soon began. It started out rather one-sided as Damien instantly went to work delivering hits and kicks to the Celtic Warrior.

Kimber flinched and watched on with worry as her boyfriend was driven back into the corner.

John noticed her look and snickered, "You're not going to start crying, are you?"

"No." the reporter muttered, keeping her eyes locked on her monitor.

She felt a sigh of relief escape her when Sandow went for another kick but the Irishman quickly grabbed his leg. He managed to knock him off his feet before hauling him up and into the corner. He issues a few hooks into his sides, causing the other man to stagger back.

"I still don't see why you have to be out here." JBL continued to grumble, "I don't need some inexperienced little cheerleader, who'll spend the whole time gushing about her big, strong boyfriend, sitting out here. It's bad enough I have to deal with that twerp every Friday night."

Kimber's eyes flew to his face. She couldn't believe he was acting so boorish. What in the world was his problem anyway?

"So call the match!" he ordered, waving a hand towards her, "That's what you're out here to do, right? Quit looking at me and call the action, sweetheart."

She turned back to the monitor and took a deep breath. She could once again feel herself begin to freeze under the pressure.

_Don't do this, _she told herself, _Don't you dare let him get to you. You can do this. Call the match like the man said. Prove to him-prove to all of them-that you can do this._

She took a few deep breaths and willed herself to get control.

In the ring she watched as Sheamus performed a beautiful hip toss on Sandow.

"And a beautiful take down from the Celtic Warrior." she spoke up, eyes bright with excitement.

"So what are you gonna do?" JBL sneered, "Spend the whole match mooning over your boyfriend? God, you're worse than Mathews when he moons all over the Divas."

"Hey, John, why don't you stop trying to intimidate me and talk about the match." Kimber finally snapped, having had enough of the arrogant man and his mouth.

Before he could say anything else she turned her eyes back to the monitor and added, "And there goes Sandow with a devastating kick to the back of the Celtic Warrior. Sheamus is going to need to get on his feet or Sandow will have this thing over in minutes."

As if he heard her, the Irishman struggled to his feet. Unfortunately Damien was right back on him, herding him into a nearby corner with several shots and a head butt.

"Sheamus has a lot in store for him come the _Royal Rumble._" Bradshaw interjected, "And now with the knowledge that he and Big Show will face one another in an I Quit match, that has to be weighing heavily on his mind."

"Agreed." Kimber forced herself to put aside her concern for her boyfriend and be the professional she knew she had to be, "But he needs to put those feelings aside and concentrate on Sandow, who is a formidable competitor in his own right."

She watched on as the so-called intellectual was plowed with blows to his back. Sheamus continued his assault, getting the man into the center of the ring. Regrettably, Damien was able to come back with a Russian legsweep.

"And a Russian legsweep from the self-proclaimed intellectual of the WWE." Kimber called the move, her eyes still intently burned on her monitor.

"Well I'll say this for you." John muttered, "At least you know the difference between a legsweep and a neck-breaker. You're one up on Mathews."

"You'd be surprised what I know, _sweetheart_." Kimber couldn't help but retort and she heard a snicker from the earpiece in her ear.

The match went on and the reporter seemed to find more ease with calling it. Bradshaw continued to try and bait her or trip her up, but she managed to sidestep him and even undercut him a couple of times.

Though it was hard, she also managed to put aside her concern for Sheamus. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to call the match despite the worry that would flare up within her every time the Irishman was knocked back or knocked down.

She felt her excitement begin to build, though, when he set Sandow up for White Noise. And as he put himself in the corner and began to beat his chest, calling for the Brogue Kick, it was all she could do to stay in her seat.

She had to suppress a squeal of joy when the kick landed and her boyfriend got the win.

"And that's what we do." John cheered into his mic, "We fight on Friday nights!"  
"Goodnight, everybody!" Kimber announced, her eyes locked on Sheamus as he celebrated in the middle of the ring.

Roger let them know they were out and the two began to collect their things. Kimber would have loved to run over to Sheamus and give him a hug and kiss, excited for not only his win but her first announcing gig, but she refrained. This was his time to celebrate with the fans and she didn't want to take that away from him.

She collected her things from the table and started to walk backstage when Bradshaw reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him, steeling herself for another one of his comments.

Instead, he gave her a slight smile, respect and mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Not bad, _sweetheart_." he couldn't help but joke, giving her a wink, "It was certainly a lot better mixing it up with you than with whatshisface."

"Josh." the reporter corrected with a hint of a smile, "And thanks, John. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Anytime you want to give me a run for my money, step right up." he said in parting, "_Sweetheart_."

Kimber threw back her head and laughed. She followed after the announcer with her eyes, shaking her head. Maybe he wasn't all bad. _Maybe_.

As she made her way up the ramp and to the backstage area a few of the Superstars, Divas and crewmembers greeted her. They grinned and began to applaud her, causing the reporter to bow her head and blush.

"Thank you." she told them with a warm smile, "Thank you so much, I really appreciate that. Thank you."

Something caught the corner of her eye and she turned, watching on with a bright smile as Sheamus slipped backstage. His hair was laying across his forehead, body glistening with sweat and he had a huge grin on his lips.

Kimber practically squealed with joy as she ran towards him. Laughing, he caught her up in his arms, holding her tightly.

"You sure you want to be huggin' me right now?" he teasingly asked as he pulled back a little to look at her, "Ah'm sweatin' worse than Ryback at an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Definitely!" his girlfriend pulled him closer, her arms tightening deliciously tight around his neck.

He could feel her shaking with excitement and it only made his grin grow.

"The only thing Ah regret about the whole thing is that Ah didn' get to hear you live." he stated as he set her on her feet, "But Ah can' wait to hear it back later."

"I don't even remember what I said out there." Kimber admitted with a wistful laugh, "It all went by so fast."

"Ah'm sure you were great." he reached out and cupped her cheek, the reporter instantly leaning into his touch, "Just let me go get showered and changed and we can be off. Ah think we both have a lot of celebratin' to do."

"Yeah." Kimber grinned as she reluctantly pulled away from her boyfriend.

He gave her a wink and another heart melting smile before turning and heading off to his locker room. While he did that the reporter decided to grab her things and go meet him back at his locker room.

She was just beginning to collect her bags when Joel came running up, "Hey, Kim, Trips wants to see you in his office."

The reporter nodded and swallowed nervously. She thought as much might happen.

"Thanks." she said absently as she began to make the long walk to the back offices.

With each step she took her nerves began to grow. She could just imagine what was waiting for her.

What if Triple H suspended her? Or worse yet, fired her?

The thought sent an icy finger of fear running down her spine.

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to get control on her emotions. She didn't know what was going to happen. There was no need to jump to the worst case scenario until she actually heard what he was going to say.

The reporter finally reached the office door. She paused for a moment, mentally building up her courage, before knocking tentatively.

"Come in!" came the crisp voice of the Executive Officer.

Kimber swallowed and slowly opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked hesitantly as she slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind her.

Triple H looked up from the papers be had organized on his desk. He regarded her thoughtfully for a few moments, face unreadable.

Though he didn't appear angry it did little to ease her nerves. The words 'calm before the storm' kept flashing in the young woman's mind.

He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. Leaning against it, he crossed his arms over his expansive chest, ankles also crossing. He continued to study her, as though he were thinking of just the right words to say.

Kimber felt herself beginning to fidget, fingers locking and unlocking in front of her. She willed herself to stop it, slipping her hands behind her back. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, so loud that she was just sure he could hear it, as well.

"So what happened out there?" he asked, tone even.

Kimber took a breath, once again fighting to calm herself.

"Josh was hurt." she began slowly, "And there was no possible way he could continue on commentary. That would leave JBL out there all alone. And, while he's a great commentator in his own right, I knew the fans wouldn't want to listen to just him."

Triple H smirked at that for a moment before the smile faded away, leaving his expression once again thoughtful.

Kimber took another breath and went on, "The truth is, I saw a chance to do something I've wanted to do since I was a little girl and I took it. I might not be the best commentator out there, but I think I held my own. Especially against John, which, as you know, isn't an easy feat."

Triple H nodded, taking in her words. His head was bowed, the Executive Officer deep in thought.

Kimber regarded him silently, more than a little afraid. She found she could do nothing but await her fate.

At last he looked up at her, serious, "You should have gotten my okay first."

"You're right." the reporter was quick to agree, "You're absolutely right and I apologize for that. The truth is, I didn't think of it. And I'm sorry for that."  
Suddenly a smile broke out over his features and he gave her a wink, "You did a good job out there. A little green at first, but by the end of it I think you held your own."

Kimber released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Thank you." was the only thing she could think to say.

"Not that this is going to be an everyday thing-"

"I completely understand." Kimber replied earnestly, relieved that he wasn't angry.

"But if we ever need someone to pitch hit again, I definitely want you to do it." he nodded.

Kimber was both surprised and excited. She couldn't believe it. She had taken a chance and it had paid off.

She was just about to bid Hunter goodnight and leave when his phone began to ring. He raised a finger to her, signaling for her to hold on, while he answered it.

He barely got out a 'hello' before Kimber heard a furious voice on the other end. It was so loud that Triple H had to momentarily hold the phone away from his ear.

Kimber blinked in surprise before beginning to frown. That sounded like Mr. McMahon's voice.

"Pop-" Triple H tried to get a word in but was promptly cut off.

He cast sad eyes to Kimber as he pulled the cell phone away and put it on speaker.

"Okay," he sighed, clearly not pleased, "Go ahead, Vince. You're on speaker."

"Kimberlynn?" the owner of the company's booming voice, tinted with unleashed rage, filled the room.

"Yes, sir." Kimber swallowed, her nerves returning at full force.

"Just what the _hell_ were you thinking, jumping on commentary like that?!" Vince demanded.

"I knew that JBL would be on commentary alone." Kimber willed her voice to stay level as she explained, "And I didn't think the WWE Universe would want to hear only him."

"So you figured you might as well join in." Vince's voice dripped sarcasm.

"I did." Kimber cast anxious eyes to Triple H as she went on, "I knew I could handle myself. So I took a chance."

"'You took a chance'." Vince repeated and he began to chuckle.

Triple H cringed at the sound and the reporter swallowed hard. From anyone else that sound might have put them at ease. But coming from the WWE owner it gave the opposite effect. It was actually quite chilling.

"Yes, sir, I did-" Kimber started to go on but Vince cut her off.

"_Shut up!_" he snarled and the reporter flinched.

Triple H started to speak up but the WWE owner went on, "Who the _hell _do you think you are? I'm Vince McMahon, dammit! _SmackDown_ is my show! _I _decide who does what on it! Do you hear me?!"

"I apologize for overstepping my bounds." Kimber tried to apologize, "Sir, please believe me when I say I didn't mean to infringe-"

"Enough!" Vince growled, "Kimberlynn, I never thought I'd say this to you. In fact, I think you're the last person I ever thought I'd have to say this to. But you left me no choice."

The reporter clasped her hands tightly in front of her, hoping against hope that he wouldn't say the words she was dreading.

"Kimberlynn Gentry," Vince announced, voice reverberating over the otherwise silent office, "_You're fired_!"

.

.

.

*SIGH* Ugh. Sorry, guys, this isn't my best chapter, I know. I just. . .I don't know. I'm not really feeling it. I think I could have done it better somehow.


	28. Part Twenty-Six: Goodbye

Kimber blinked. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down and go silent. Everything save for her breathing, which suddenly seemed very loud to her ears.

_Fired_. . .

"Vince-" Triple H looked over at her in alarm, "Look, if you need someone to blame for this, then blame me-"

"Don't start with me, Paul." the WWE owner all but snarled, "I meant it. Kimber, you're fired. Pack up your things and get the hell out of the arena. Now!"

And with that the call was disconnected.

Triple H let out a sigh as he hung up the phone, raking a hand through his short hair. He turned to Kimber, at once sympathetic.

"Kimber, I'm sorry." he shook his head, in disbelief over the events, "I can't believe that he would go to such extremes."  
She nodded, eyes hazy, as she murmured almost absently, "I understand."

"Look, the guy's a hard ass, I'll give him that." the Executive Officer went on, "It's just that he's under a lot of stress right now with Punk and Heyman."

He exhaled, shaking his head, "Just give me some time, all right? I'll try and talk to him after he's calmed down. I don't know, maybe I can get him to change his mind. I'll get Steph on it, too. She can sometimes pull more weight with him than I can."

"Sure." the young woman murmured, "Thank you. I-I should be going."

She started to go for the door when she felt him clasp her shoulder. She involuntarily flinched at the touch and Triple H quickly removed his hand.

"I really am sorry." he expressed, "Just hang in there, all right?"

She couldn't quite meet his eyes as she nodded. He opened the door for her and she left the office.

Kimber stepped out into the hall and began to make her way back. She was in a daze, completely stunned by what had just happened.

Fired. She was fired. She had never been fired from anything in her life and here she was fired from her dream job. . .

As she rounded a corner she spied Sheamus coming from the other end. He was wheeling his bag behind him, a huge grin on his face.

He looked so happy. Just seeing him like that, it was all she could do not to cry.

As the Irishman drew closer to took in his girlfriend's expression. Her face was drawn and tense. And she kept looking at the ground or wall. She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"What is it?" he questioned as he dropped his bag and made his way over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Kember, what's goin' on, angel?"

"We, um. . ." she offered him a watery smile, fighting back the tears that threatened to come forth, "We should go back to the hotel."

"Not until you tell me what's goin' on." the redheaded man was adamant.

Before she could say another word Triple H rounded the corner. He spotted them and made his way over.

"Hunter, what's goin' on?" Sheamus demanded as he released his girlfriend and took a step towards the Executive Officer.

"Kimber hasn't told you yet?" he surmised with a sigh, "Vince called. He was. . .less than thrilled over her taking the initiative to get on the mic tonight.

"Look, I love the guy. He's family, after all. But you know what a control freak he is." the blonde explained, "He needs to be a part of every little detail. And when he's not, well he takes it as a personal affront. He, uh. . .He just called and fired Kimber for jumping on commentary without his approval."

"What?" Kimber flinched at the sound of the Irishman's voice.

Sheamus turned rage filled eyes to his girlfriend before swinging back around to face the other man.

"He can' fire her!" he erupted, "She didn' do anythin' wrong!"

He yanked out his cell phone and started to punch in a number, "The _hell_ he's gonna fire you."

"Whoa!" Triple H jumped forward and grabbed his hand, halting his call, "Sheamus, believe me, you don't want to challenge him like this. Not right now."

"Ah don' care!" the Celtic Warrior snarled, "Let him fire me, too!"

"No!" that snapped Kimber out of her daze and she rushed forward, also grabbing a hold of his arm, "Sheamus, don't! Don't! You worked so hard! You've got a match with Big Show coming up. You can't just throw all of that away!"

Breathing heavily, the Irishman looked back and forth between the pair. Triple H was trying to get him to calm down. Kimber simply looked up at him pleadingly.

It was her expression that did the most to calm his growing rage.

He shoved the cell phone back into the pocket of his jacket, jaw tense and narrowed eyes cast to the ground. He felt Kimber's hand slip into his own and he squeezed it, but he couldn't meet her gaze. He was too irate.

"Just hang in there." Triple H told Kimber, "Give me a few days. When Vince has had a chance to calm down I'll try talking to him again. Okay?"

Kimber nodded, but she didn't feel very confident.

"Thank you." she told him sincerely.

"Um," the Executive Officer cleared his throat, "I already have your departure flight booked for Denver. You fly out tomorrow morning, around ten."

"_Jaysus_," Sheamus turned away, scrubbing his hands angrily over his face, "You don' waste any time, do ya?"

"Sheamus, please." Kimber sighed. This was already hard enough for her.

"I'm sorry." Triple H told the both of them.

He patted her hand and gave her a cheerless smile. He also patted Sheamus on the back as he turned and made his way back to his office.

"Come on." Kimber murmured as she made her way back up the hall to collect her bags.

Sheamus stared after her in disbelief. She looked like she had already given up!

He angrily seized his bag and walked after her. He walked passed her and grabbed her bags before she had a chance to. Silently raging, he turned and led the way to his rental car.

Kimber trailed after him, eyes on the floor before her. Her mind was slowly shutting down. She felt like she was going numb or, worse, going into shock.

She didn't say a word as she climbed into the passenger seat. She did flinch, however, when he got behind the wheel and slammed the door closed.

Fuming, he smashed the key into the ignition and started the car. With a squeal of tires, he sped out of the parking garage and made his way back to the hotel.

As he drove he kept glancing over at her. Her hands were tightly clasped in her lap, sad eyes looking out the passenger side window.

"Ah can' believe Vince would do this to ya." he grumbled as he turned back to the road, "You didn' do anythin' wrong! Bleedin' control freak! Ah bet he buys out toilet paper factories and fires the lot of them if the paper chafes his wrinkled arse."

The now former reporter remained silent, allowing him to vent.

He glared at her, "And why aren' you angry about this?"

"I am." Kimber stated as she turned to him with a frown, shrugging, "But what can I do? Being angry won't help the situation. What's done is done."

She looked out the window and murmured sadly, "I took a chance and I lost."

Sheamus blinked, realization hitting him.

He reached out and took hold of both of her hands in one of his, his tone apologetic, "Kember, lass, Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry for all of this. This is all me fault. If Ah hadn' pushed you to do it-"

"No." Kimber wheeled on him, at once determined, "No, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. You didn't push me to do anything. And you were right. This business is about taking chances, grabbing your moments. I know that.

"I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn't tried." she admitted quietly.

She gave his hand a squeeze, one he readily returned. They continued on the rest of the way in silence.

The silence stayed with them as they parked in front of the hotel and went up to their room. They undressed quietly and climbed into bed, Kimber rolling onto her side. She felt Sheamus at her back and it wasn't long before he had his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest. They laid there for several moments, neither speaking.

It was finally then that everything seemed to hit her. Misery welled up inside of her and soon her shoulders were shaking as sobs began to wrack her body.

Sheamus felt a pain go through his heart as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. He leaned down and pressed kisses against the back of her head, wishing there was something he could say to ease her grief.

It went on for several minutes, Kimber crying out her anguish and him silently offering the support of his body. Soon her sobs subsided, turning to quiet tears. It was only then that she rolled over to face him. He looked at her in sadness, reaching out his large hand to tenderly brush away her tears.

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don' be." he replied soothingly, "You've got nothin' to be sorry for, angel."

"It's just. . ." her eyes scanned the room before coming back to him, "I'm going to miss all of this. The excitement come show time. The fans. The crew. The Superstars and Divas."

Pain filled her eyes as she added with a choked whisper, "You."

He pulled her closer to him, his arms tightening around her as he planting loving kisses onto her forehead.

"You still have me." he murmured as he pulled back, pressing his forehead to her own, "Ah'll see you on me days off. And you're gonna come stay wit' me. That's not a request, lass."

Kimber found herself smiling, though bittersweet, over his comments.

"I'd like that." she nodded, sniffling.

He kissed her forehead once more before reaching down to brush his lips against her own. She practically clung to him, returning the kiss with an almost desperation.

God, she was going to miss him so much. This big, beautiful, brave man who had captured her heart not so long ago.

What was she going to do? How was she going to survive without waking up to him every morning? Without traveling on the road with him? Seeing his beautiful smile. Feeling his strong arms around her.

She drew back with a shuttered sigh before snuggling closer to his chest. Exhaustion soon claimed her, causing her eyelids to grow heavy and close. It wasn't long before her breathing grew deep and even and sleep overcame her.

Sheamus exhaled, pulling her tighter against him. He leaned his head down and once again pressed his lips to the top of her head, keeping them there.

Emotions warred deep inside him: Rage. Pain. Helplessness.

Guilt. Above all, guilt.

She might not have blamed him but he surely blamed himself. It was his idea for her to jump on commentary. He was the one who had talked her into it.

And it had cost her her job.

He closed his eyes, teeth grit against the burst of fury rising up within him. He couldn't let it end like this. She was too good, had too much passion for this business, to be forced out. There had to be a way to get Vince to chance his mind.

But how?

He opened his eyes, instantly taking in the sleeping features of the beautiful woman who had claimed his heart. From the very beginning, if he were being honest with himself.

He couldn't imagine not seeing her almost every day. Her sweet smile. Her bright, excited green eyes. Talking with her. Laughing with her. Sharing in his triumphs with her. His losses. Holding her. Making love to her.

It couldn't end like this. He would get her job back.

Somehow.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber slowly opened her eyes and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Recognition hit her, knocking the air from her lungs, and the deep seeded sadness from the night before came over her.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and looked to her right, her eyes instantly landing on her boyfriend. His back was to her, his shoulders rising and lowering in sleep.

She wanted nothing more than to curl up against that back and hold him close. All day, if permitted.

But she knew that wasn't to be. She had a flight to catch soon.

Kimber carefully rose from the bed, trying hard not to wake the sleeping giant beside her, and began to pull out some clothes. She stepped into her jeans, zipping and button them. She was just about to put on her shirt when she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her. Instantly she was pulled back against a rock hard chest and Sheamus' face was buried in her neck.

"Hi." she whispered, offering a small smile, "I tried not to wake you."

"Why?" he murmured, his warm breath ghosting her skin, "You weren' thinkin' of slippin' out, were ya?"

In fact, that very idea had been on her mind. She didn't want a painful goodbye at the airport. She didn't know if she could take that.

She turned her head slightly, nuzzling against his own, "You don't have to take me to the airport."

He straightened and gently turned her around in his arms, his expression adamant, "Ah'm goin' wit' you. Just let me get changed."

She knew better than to argue. He would win, anyway.

They were soon dressed. Silently, hand-in-hand, they made their way down to the lobby.

Word must have gotten out because as they stepped off the elevator they discovered a few of the Superstars, Divas and crew waiting for them.

At the sight of them Kimber felt tears rush to her eyes. She cleared her throat and blinked furiously to clear the moisture away. She couldn't do this. Not now. If she could just hold it together until she got on the plane she'd be all right.

Layla and Kaitlyn, both women looking miserable, came forward for a hug. Kimber embraced them, fighting not to cry. Those two have become so dear to her in the past few months.

"This isn't goodbye." Layla informed her, "We're going to meet up sometime soon. Lunch and a shopping spree."

"Definitely." Kimber laughed, blinking back her tears.

"See you soon." Kaitlyn promised.

"Yes." the former reporter nodded.

They walked away and Joel came up, enveloping her in a hug. Kimber returned the embrace, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. They had gotten to be so close in the past few months. Partners in crime, as it were, as they went after stories together.

"Take care of you." his warm voice found it's way to her ear.

"And you stay out of trouble." Kimber grinned as she pulled back.

He patted her shoulder and turned, heading off. Josh passed him and walked over to Kimber. At the sight of him the young woman found fresh tears come to her eyes. The pair held onto each other, both loathe to let go.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

Josh sighed, face pressed to her neck, "I would be better if you were staying here. I am so proud of you, Kimmy. I got to watch the show back early this morning and you were incredible."

Kimber wiped at her eyes and pulled back, giving him a watery smile, "Too bad I had to share the table with JBL. I wish it had been you instead."

Sheamus turned away, his eyes closing. He couldn't stand this.

She gave her dear friend another hug before stepping away from him, "I'll call you."

"You better." he warned, pointing at her, "Or I'll call you."

"Deal." Kimber laughed lightly.

She grew poignant as she cast her eyes around the lobby. Friendly, encouraging and sad faces met her.

She let out a sigh, her sorrow slowly returning. This was it. Time to say goodbye.

"I. . .I just wanted to say thank you, all, for your kindness and support." she stated as she blinked back tears, "You guys are the greatest group of men and women I've ever known. Truly. And it has been my honor to work and travel alongside you."

She took a breath, laughing weakly, "So go out there, kick some ass and I'll see you on T.V."

The group gave her another round of hugs, goodbyes and promises to see or talk to her later. Kimber received them all with a kind smile, somehow managing not to cry.

As they began to file out she felt a hand take her own. She turned around to see Sheamus standing behind her, gazing down at her lovingly. She gave him a bittersweet smile before they collected the bags and headed out to his rental car.

The drive to the airport was done in silence, each heavy with their thoughts. No words were spoken as they reached the airport and climbed out of the car, making their way inside. No words were spoken as they approached the desk and got Kimber's travel information before heading to the proper gate.

They sat side-by-side, staring out over the terminal. Sheamus was leaning forward, elbows on his knees and hand rubbing his chin. His eyes were narrowed, brows low with equal parts contemplation and anger. Kimber was leaning back in her seat, fingers fidgeting in her lap.

It was soon time for her flight to board and she instantly closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She could do this. She could be strong.

But when she opened her eyes moisture was pooling in the green depths. She rose to her feet and looked away, quickly wiping at them.

"Oi." Sheamus voice, soft and full of tenderness, called out as he reached out and turned her to face him, "You don' have to hide yer feelin's from me."

She didn't sob. The night before had taken care of that. But two, silent tears escaped from her lashes to fall down her cheeks.

She braved a look up at him and found her own emotions mirrored back at her: anger, sadness, defenselessness.

He drew her to him, leaning down until his forehead was pressed against her own.

"This isn' over." he promised her, "Ah don' care what Ah have to do, yer gettin' yer job back. Ah promise you. Ah promise you this."

"Always my hero." Kimber pulled back and offered him a small smile, "You saved me from the Big Show that night I interviewed him. You saved me, again, during our tag match. And you. . ."

She took a deep breath when her voice began to grow strained with emotion, "You saved me from the memories that have haunted me for the past five years. Do you have any idea how wonderful you are? How amazing? Because you are, my beautiful warrior."

Suddenly she was crushed against him, his mouth ravaging hers. She returned the heated kiss, desperate to make it last despite the lateness of hour.

"Ah love you." he growled against her lips.

"I love you." Kimber whispered.

She sniffed and made herself pull back, wiping at her eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, though it wavered somewhat. He tried to return it, but his eyes still looked sad and angry.

"Soon." he promised her.

"Soon." she confirmed.

Reluctantly she pulled away from him and picked up her carryon. She made her way towards the tunnel and drew to a stop, looking back at him. He was watching her sullenly, clearly wanting to stop her but knowing that he couldn't. He raised his hand in a half-hearted wave and she nodded, giving him another tiny smile.

Kimber took a deep breath and willed herself to turn around. One foot in front of the other. Just keep walking.

Soon she was making her way through the tunnel and gone from view.

Sheamus continued to watch, even after she had disappeared. He wanted to go after her, drag her back with him. The need to do so was burning in his gut, fiery and all consuming.

Instead he forced himself to turn and walk away.

.

.

.

Reeeally short chapter. But an important one, I think. Don't worry, I promise a longer one next time. And to make up for the length in this one you guys get smut in the next one. ;) What can I say? I'm a giver. :P

Also, Elimination Chamber, anyone? Holy moly! God, I hope our guy is all right. It looked like his head accidentally hit that small table in the time keeper's corner. Ouch!


	29. Part Twenty-Seven: Royal Rumble

Kimber shuffled out of her bedroom the next day, her eyes staring out over her apartment pensively. She was back in Denver; back home.

Except, for some reason, it didn't feel like home.

Being with Sheamus, that was home. Being with her friends and co-workers, that was home. Being out on the road, that was home.

Right now, being back at her apartment. . .it felt more like a layover than anything.

She didn't know what to do.

Everyone kept telling her to take some time for herself. To take a step back and collect her bearings before figuring out what to do next. But she was at a loss, unsure of what to do next.

She took a seat on her couch, leaning back against the cushions and closing her eyes. She knew what she _wanted_ to do. But that was no longer an option for her.

She had a list of things to do, mundane errands to run, but the truth was she just couldn't find the motivation to start it.

The last thing she wanted to do was give into self pity and hole up in her bedroom, but she could feel the dark pull of it. It would have been so easy to crawl back into bed, pull the covers over her head, and stay there. Sleep and forget everything around her. Hibernate.

Hide away.

A frown crossed her lips. That's what it really was. Hiding out. Hiding away from the world and reality.

She had done that for six long months after her attack. She had almost gave in completely to despair. Become a shell of her former self. Given up on life.

The thought of doing so again frightened her. Frightened her and made her angry.

She wasn't a victim. She wasn't one to roll over and die.

She had lost her dream job, yes, but people lost their jobs every day. There was still so much for her to be thankful for. She still had the love and support of her wonderful family. Amazing friends who had always been there for her whenever she had needed them.

A smile began to form on her lips.

Not to mention the love of an extraordinary man. A man who was warm and giving, charming and funny, protective and made her feel safer than she had ever felt in her life.

The fact that he was absolutely beautiful with a body to die for didn't hurt, either.

Her thoughts stayed with Sheamus for a few more minutes. He was never one to roll over and give up. Even when he lost he would just pick himself up and continue on. Keep fighting. That was who he was. One of the best parts of him.

He was a fighter and if there was one thing he had inspired in her, was to fight.

She took a deep breath, resolve beginning to flow through her body. With a renewed sense of self-preservation she rose to her feet and made her way back into her bedroom. The day wasn't getting any longer and there were plenty of things to do. She needed to get dressed and get started.

She emerged from the bathroom a good thirty minutes later, now dressed and purse in hand. As she walked into the living room to retrieve her shoes she heard the landline phone begin to ring.

Thinking it was probably Cass or her parents she hurried over to pick it up. Her eyes instinctively flew to the caller ID, though, stopping her in her tracks. The name listed on it caused her heart to race, her hand in mid reach for the phone to shake slightly.

It couldn't be.

Swallowing, she answered, her tone slightly shaky with nerves, "Hello."

"Kimberlynn Gentry?" came the slightly Southern voice of the one and only Dixie Carter, owner of Impact Wrestling.

"This is she." the former reporter still couldn't believe it.

"Kimberlynn," the wrestling owner greeted her warmly, "I'm so glad I was able to catch you at home. I apologize for the unexpectedness of my call, but I just couldn't sit idly by when I heard you had parted ways with the WWE."

Kimber flinched at her words. She knew that the Impact owner meant no disrespect, but the wounds were still too fresh.

"First, I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with your commentary on _SmackDown_." Dixie went on, launching into what was clearly a presentation, "I thought you brought a fresh prospective to the table. One that I believe has been sorely lacking for a long time."

"I appreciate that." the former reporter sincerely told her.

"I'm sure you've probably figured out why I called," Dixie told her with a small laugh, "So I'll get right to the point. I would love for you to come aboard and be a commentator here at Impact Wrestling. After your ninety-day-no-television clause has ended, of course.

"I think you would fit perfectly with Impact's style." the owner went on, "And I'd like you to know that you would have free reign over what you say. We at Impact don't like to pigeon hold our commentators."

Kimber slowly sank into a nearby chair. Impact Wrestling wanted to hire her to be a commentator for them? She was absolutely floored.

"I. . ." she looked around the apartment in shock, "Honestly, I don't know what to say."

"Please consider it." Dixie implored her, "Kimberlynn, you have a lot of talent and it would be a shame to waste it."

"Thank you, Ms. Carter." Kimber's mind was racing, "That means a lot to me."

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was flattered over the praise. And the idea of getting to be an announcer, to fulfill her dream, was everything she had ever wanted.

Impact was starting to come into their own. Granted, they weren't on the same scale as the WWE, but that's not to say they wouldn't get there someday.

She owed the WWE, and especially Vince, nothing. Not after he so cruelly and callously fired her. It was perfectly within her rights to find work elsewhere. If that elsewhere happened to be their competition, well that wasn't her problem.

But still, the idea of going to work for their competitors just left an awful taste in her mouth. She couldn't shake the feeling that if she accepted the job she would be a traitor.

"Ms. Carter," she took a deep breath, hoping she was doing the right thing, "While I appreciate the offer-and I do, more than you'll ever know-I just can't accept. Right now I think it would best for me to take a step back and take some time to figure out what it is I want to do."

"I understand." she could hear the disappointment in the other woman's voice, "But just know that the offer still stands. If you ever wish to come to Impact please don't hesitate to call me. Like I said, we would love to have you aboard."

"Thank you." Kimber told her, "That means a lot to me."

She bid her goodbye and hung up the phone. The former reporter let out a sigh, fingers nervously locking and unlocking in front of her. Had she made a mistake? Should she have taken Dixie up on the offer?

But even as she wondered, her answer was clear. No. She couldn't have done it. She knew that her heart wouldn't have been in it.

The only place she had ever wanted to be an announcer was in the WWE. And maybe she was being stubborn, but if she couldn't be an announcer there then she wouldn't be an announcer anywhere.

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dwell. She had things to do.

Rising, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag, and made her way out of the apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus prowled the halls of the arena _Raw _was taking place in that night. He was a man on a mission.

He had spoken to Kimber every day for a week and each time it had gotten harder and harder to say goodbye to her. He wanted her with him. There. Now.

She had told him about her job offer with Impact. While he had been happy that she was getting the recognition she deserved, he had been relieved when she told him she had turned the offer down.

Maybe he was a selfish bastard, but he wanted them together in the same company.

He continued on, his eyes landing on the closed office door where Triple H was holding court that night. He sent a sharp rap against it and waited.

Almost immediately he heard the call of, "Come in, Sheamus."

The Irishman's brows knit. How did he know who was there?

As he stepped inside he found the Executive Officer at his desk, smiling wryly as the redheaded man entered.

"I figured you'd be here sooner or later." Triple H clarified, "And, no offense, but you have a _distinctive _knock."

"Does Kember have her job back or not, fella?" he got right to the business at hand, shoving aside the pleasantries.

He could tell by the way Triple H cringed slightly that the answer would be something he didn't want to hear. He turned away, muttering curses in Gaelic under his breath as he did so.

He scrubbed his hands over his face as he fought to get control of his raging emotions.

"I tried." Triple H told him, "Honestly I did. But Vince couldn't be swayed. I tried telling him how much the WWE Universe loves her, how much they loved having her on commentary, but he just wouldn't hear of it. He's still pissed off that it wasn't his brilliant idea to put her out there."

"This is ridiculous!" Sheamus muttered, eyes constricted, "That's it. Ah'm done playin' it yer way. Ah'm gettin' on the phone wit' him and demandin' he bring her back."

"And how do you think that's going to end for you, _fella_?" the Executive Officer replied sarcastically, "I'll tell you what'll happen. You'll be sent to NXT faster than you can say 'Top of the mornin'', that's what. Goodbye rematch with Big Show. Goodbye title shot. Hell, you won't even get a chance at Ryder's Internet Championship. Do you want that?"

Sheamus glared at him but refused to speak. The truth was, there was a large part of him that didn't care. Let Vince do his worst, he'd deal with it.

"What would Kimber say to this?" Triple H hit below the belt with that crack, but it successfully did the job.

Sheamus turned away, raking his hands through his wild hair. He let out a sigh as they fell to his sides. He could just imagine how hurt and disappointed she would be. Not to mention how guilty she'd feel.

"If it makes you feel any better," the Executive Officer went on, "Steph is a big supporter of Kimber's. She's going to keep working on Vince. If anyone can get him to crack, it'll be her."

"All right." Sheamus nodded, but didn't turn to face the other man, "All right. Keep me posted."

"Will do, buddy." Triple H promised him.

Without another word the Irishman left the office. As he stalked back up the corridor he felt his anger threatening to erupt. He couldn't believe this was happening.

And that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He could feel the helplessness welling up inside of him and it only fueled his rage. He _hated_ that feeling. Hated it more than he could say. It was the same kind of feeling he used to get when he was being bully as a child and he promised himself he would never feel that way again.

But what could he do? Vince was determined to stick to his guns, stubborn areshole that he was.

He believed that Triple H and Stephanie would do all they could to help Kimber, but for him that wasn't enough. He couldn't wait. He had to do something now.

As he made his way back to the main corridor of the venue he spotted John and AJ up ahead. The pair, who had been smiling and talking to one another, noticed him and instantly sobered. Sheamus nodded towards his locker room and they instantly followed after him.

He was just about to reach it when he spied Layla and Kaitlyn coming from the other direction. The two Divas locked eyes with him and promptly joined him when he motioned for them to do so.

Once all five were in the locker room Sheamus closed the door and leaned against it, inhaling.

"So what's going on?" John got right to the point.

"Ah just talked to Hunter." the Celtic Warrior announced, his tone making it clear what the end result was before he even said it, "Vince has refused to hire Kember back."

That was met with groans and protests from the others.

"This is so unfair!" AJ snapped.

"I can't believe this." Layla threw up her hands in disgust, "I can't believe he's acting this way all because she didn't get his approval first."

"And it's not even like she went out there and screwed up." Kaitlyn added, "She was actually _good_."

"That's probably why he's so bent out of shape." AJ interjected, "Because she was so good and _he _wasn't the one to discover her. You know how he is."

"Unfortunately, they have a point." John arched an eyebrow at Sheamus, "Vince hates it when someone gets over without his help."

"Ah know." the Irishman nodded, "Triple H said he and Stephanie were gonna keep workin' on him. But that could take weeks or months. We need to do somethin' now."

"We're all ears." John stated, "What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah." Layla agreed, "What do you need us to do?"

"It's gonna have to take more than just us." Sheamus began to grin, the expression sly, "We need as many people as we can get for this to make an impact. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber watched as the Florida countryside came up to meet the plane. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the knowledge that she was going to be with him again. Soon.

A week and a half. She hadn't seen him in a week and a half and it felt as though it had been years.

She opened her eyes, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and she wanted to laugh at herself. Why was she so nervous? This was _Sheamus_.

But even as she thought that, she knew she had already answered herself. Because it was Sheamus. Because he meant that much to her.

Her nerves seemed to go up tenfold when the plane landed and she began to make her way off and towards the terminal.

As she walked through the tunnel and towards the airport her heart began to pound against her ribs. She could see Sheamus up ahead, looking so handsome that he practically took her breath away. He was donning jeans, a blue button down, sleeved rolled up over his impressive forearms, black vest and black soft cap completely the look.

In his hand was a small sign that said 'Gentry' and Kimber couldn't help but giggle at that.

The moment she emerged from the tunnel his eyes landed on her, the blue depths darkening. He felt lust begin to stir in his gut and it was all he could do not to ravage her right then and there.

She was wearing a pair of khakis and simple auburn blouse, hair in a ponytail, but she could have been standing before him naked for how much she was turning him on at that moment.

A week and a half. He had been without her for a week and a half. It had been torture, pure and simple. It had left him feeling angry and frustrated and unfortunately those emotions had been taken out on his opponents in the ring.

He tossed the sign over his shoulder without a backwards glance and advanced on her. She hurried to meet him and soon they were back again in each other's arms, holding tightly onto one another.

"I missed you." she whispered in his ear as he lifted her up into his arms.

"_Jaysus , _Ah missed you." he muttered, face buried in the crook of her neck, his arms tightening deliciously tight around her.

They held one another for several more moments, enjoying the feel of each other, before he reluctantly sat her down. Hand firmly in his own, he hurried her through the airport to collect her bags and head back to his place. He needed her. Now.

On the drive back she slid across the seat, lips trailing over his neck. She couldn't get enough of kissing him. Tasting his skin. She wanted him so much. A week and a half had been much too long.

Sheamus inhaled deeply, fighting to keep his eyes on the traffic and not accidentally plow them into a bus. Everything in him was screaming for him to pull the SUV over and have his wicked way with her right there by the side of the road. Especially when her tongue came out to lave at his flesh, causing a growl to erupt from deep within his chest.

But the desire to take her in his own bed proved to be too great and he continued on back to his house. Though the effort to do so nearly killed him.

They reached his house after what seemed like hours, her bags forgotten as they rushed inside.

Kimber stepped deeper into the foyer, turning to watch him anxiously as he closed the front door and leaned back against it. For several moments he simply stood there and watched her, studying ever inch of her and adding it to memory.

The former reporter felt her breathing grow shallower as he began to slowly stalk towards her. The look on his face, so intense, so aroused, brought a familiar ache between her thighs and her body began to tremble.

"Do you want another tour of my house?" he asked, voice low and rough with passion.

Kimber offered a hint of a smile and murmured, "I'd love a tour of your bedroom."

"Oh Ah think that can be arranged." Sheamus chuckled before swooping in and throwing her over his shoulder.

Kimber squealed and began to giggle as her boyfriend briskly made his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He entered, kicking the door closed behind him.

The former reporter barely gave the room a second look as he removed her from his shoulder and she slid down the length of his body. The Celtic Warrior hissed at the friction, his hands clasping her hips and pulling her flush against him.

Kimber shivered, her breathing shaky, as she felt his arousal pressing against her belly. She looked up at him with desire and love and reached out, clasping his cheek. He turned his head slightly, pressing kisses against her palm.

"Yer so beautiful." the Irishman murmured as his eyes traced every inch of her face.

Kimber didn't speak. She simply pulled him down to her for a frenzied kiss. Breath mingled, tongues stroked. They endlessly fed from one another's lips.

Soon he had her in his arms, carrying her over to his bed. He gently laid her in the center before following her down, his body resting above her own. He held himself up on his forearms, hands holding her head in place as he continued to dominate her mouth.

He couldn't get enough of tasting her but he wanted more. His lips left hers to trail along her jaw, moving down to her neck. He licked along her pulse point before nipping at the point where neck and shoulder met.

Kimber whimpered and turned her head, planting kisses against his temple. She buried her fingers in his spiky hair, holding him to her. As he continued to lave and caress her neck his hands reached down, undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Soon he was sitting up, pulling her up with him. He had her shirt off in moments, tossing it over the side of the bed before grasping her by the hips and raising her up on her knees. His lips locked onto the flesh of her breasts that spilled over the cups of her bra, loving it with tongue and teeth. His arms came around and soon he had her bra undone, the garment joining the shirt on the floor.

When his mouth closed over one taunt peak Kimber let out a gasp. As he began to suckle the tip she started to moan. She felt Sheamus hand close around her other breast, fingers kneading the flesh and it sent a shot straight to the apex between her thighs.

His mouth claimed the other breast just when she thought she would go mad. He laid her back on the bed and began to make his way down her stomach, licking and tasting at her flesh.

While he devoured it he made short work of her pants and underwear. Soon she laid before him, completely bare.

Sheamus leaned back and looked at her, taking in every inch of her. He would never get tried of staring at her. Never. He now understood why people spent hours studying the great works of art. But he'd be hard pressed to ever find any piece of art that could rival her beauty.

Kimber regarded him with lust filled eyes. She felt another tremor race through her body as his eyes landed on the curls that hid her sex and he licked his lips.

"Ah want to taste you." it wasn't a request.

He moved off of the bed, bringing her down to the foot. Draping her thighs across his broad shoulders, large hands gripping them, he forwent the seduction and buried his mouth against her center.

Kimber was arching off the bed in moments, neck tilted back and eyes slamming shut. Moans worked there way from her throat as he devoured her, lapping at her juices.

"Sheamus." she breathed, her voice gaining in volume, "Sheamus. Sheamus!"

He nipped at her sensitive bud before tracing it with his tongue. He continued to alternate the actions, again and again until the pressure began to build within her and her body began to shiver.

Then she felt herself shatter, fireworks going off behind her eyes as her orgasm hit her hard. A moan was ripped from her lips, echoing over the bedroom.

As she began to come down she felt him crawling up the bed, helping her make her way back to the head. When she finally opened her eyes she found him above her, staring down at her with a grin, clearly proud of himself.

"Ah love to hear me name on yer lips, angel." he admitted, voice rough with passion.

She grabbed him, yanking him down for a kiss and tasting herself on said lips. It was the best aphrodisiac she could have had.

Kimber sat up, pulling on his arm to get him to sit up, as well. She wanted him naked, she wanted to look upon his glorious body again.

She grabbed a hold of his vest, quickly undoing the buttons. Soon his shirt followed. With heady eyes she yanked the garments off of his massive shoulders and down his powerful arms. The second the fabrics left his body he pulled her back to him, arms crushing her to his chest as his mouth ravaged hers.

Eventually Sheamus fell back onto the bed, Kimber across his chest. She left the warmth of his lips to trail open mouthed kisses down his neck and over his chest. As her tongue snaked out to curl around his nipple the Celtic Warrior rumbled deep in his chest, fingers flexing against her hips. She continued to love his pecks before ghosting kisses down each one of his perfect abs.

As she reached his belt buckle she slowly looked up at him. Their gazes locked and held for several moments. With a smirk, her eyes trailed back down to wash over his erection as it pressed against his jeans.

Sheamus grit his teeth as his length seemed to harden even more, pushing painfully against the confining denim.

Kimber licked her lips, a sexier sight the Irishman had never seen before, and she began to undo his belt. He all but breathed a sigh of relief as she unbuttoned his jeans and yanked down the zipper. The former reporter took hold of the denim and underwear beneath and pulled them over his hips and down his thick legs. Sheamus helped her and soon his clothes joined hers on the floor.

As Kimber righted herself her eyes landed on his impressive body. He was so beautiful. The realization of it always hit her, as though she were only seeing him for the first time. She knew she would never get tried of looking at him.

Her gaze traveled to his length, standing tall and rigid away from his body, the head already glistening. At the sight of it something came over her.

Tentatively she reached out and stroked it with her hand. She felt him hiss and her eyes instantly darted to his face. He was watching her intently, lids hooded, concentration etched in his features.

She turned back to his erection and involuntarily licked her lips. At that moment, more than anything, she wanted to taste him. She had never done it before, in fact the idea of doing so had never appealed to her. But she wanted to with him. She wanted to love every inch of him.

Her gaze, shy, returned to his again and again as she leaned over, taking him in her hands. She looked up at him through her lashes and she reached out and swirled her tongue around the tip.

Sheamus grunted, the sound turning to a groan as her hot mouth closed around his hard length. Instantly his hands found their way to her hair, holding her in place as she began to alternate between licking up and down his erection and taking it fully into her mouth.

Again and again her lips closed around him, sucking, taking him deeper into the hot contours of her mouth.

Sheamus began to feel a tightening in his gut. The way she was working him, coupled with the fact that it had been so long since they had been together, he knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Kember." he ground out, giving her hair a tug to pull her back, "Kember, stop, angel."

But she didn't. She continued her ministrations. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her.

"Kember." he repeated, hands moving to her underarms.

He tugged again and she released him with an almost pop. As he pulled her back up his body she stared at him with equal parts confusion and uncertainty.

"Did I. . ." she glanced down at his chest, cheeks beginning to redden, "Did I do it wrong? I-I'm sorry, I've never done it before."

She felt his hand cup her chin, forcing her face up so that she could meet his eyes. The expression he was giving her was one so tender and yet filled with so much passion.

"Ya did it perfectly." he told her, tone deep, "Too perfect. Ah wasn't goin' to last much longer if you kept that up."

"And that's bad?" her innocence beguiled him.

"It is if Ah want to come inside you." he stated, earning him a shy duck of the head and a smile from his girlfriend.

He reached over to his bedside table, picking up the condom wrapper. He had it opened and his length sheathed in seconds. He started to reach for her, to have her straddle across his hips when she pulled away.

Before he could ask she planted a kiss on his lips and moved to his side on the bed. She laid down and looked up at him, her green depths filled with love and trust.

"I want you." she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I want all of you. Make love to me, Sheamus."

Sheamus paused, surprised by her words, and he asked hesitantly, "You sure?"

Every time before had been with her on top and in control. The fact that she was willing to let him take the lead meant more to him than he could say. She loved and trusted him completely. The thought made his heart swell.

"I'm sure." she reached over and began to tug at him, trying to get him to lay over her, "Make love to me, Sheamus."

He needed no further prompting as he rolled over, gathering her in his arms. The kiss he placed on her lips was both passionate and filled with devotion.

"If you need to stop, let me know." he assured her as he stroked her cheek, "Ah want it to feel good for you, Kember. Feel right."

"It will." she promised with a loving smile, "It'll be with you."

Another swift kiss and he gently slipped between her legs. She offered no hesitation, her thighs straddling his hips instantly.

Slowly, carefully, he began to ease into her. Kimber breathed against the pressure filling between her legs as she took him fully into her.

"All right?" he asked her.

She nodded, going so far as to offer a smile.

Hands braced on her hips he began to move within her, his strokes long and languid. Kimber sighed at the feel of him, her hands moving from his shoulders to his own hips. Her thighs squeezed him and he felt his tempo begin to increase. She joined him, their bodies moving together in perfect rhythm.

She felt so good, so tight around him. Her tight, wet sheath caused him to move deeper, his thrusts gaining in volume.

Kimber let out a moan, he was hitting all the right spots within her. But still, she could still feel him holding back. He was so afraid of hurting or frightening her and she needed to let him know that wasn't the case.

She leaned up, whispering in his ear, "All of you, Sheamus. Don't hold back. Love me."

His gaze locked with hers, teeth grit as his body worked with hers. He wanted to. He wanted to let go, lose control, and love her with every part of himself. But he was still so worried. . .

Kimber could sense his reluctance and she kissed him, fierce and urgent.

"Take me, my beautiful warrior." she breathed against his lips, "Take me."

That did it. Hearing those words was like cutting the bonds that held his control in check. With those bonds now gone Sheamus was now free to give all of himself to her. To love her like he had always wanted. With his whole heart and soul.

His thrusts grew stronger, harder, as he pounded into her. Kimber clung to him, moaning as the sensations began to build within her. His lips found hers, his tongue mimicking the actions of his body. He drank in her moans, groaning in approval at her reaction.

She met him, thrust for thrust, frenzied and out of control. He pushed her, pushed them both, harder and faster towards their peak. They climbed higher and higher. Just a few more moments and they would be there.

Kimber went first, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave, ripples of sensation washing over her again and again. It seemed to last for minutes, carrying her on a wave of euphoria.

Sheamus felt her tighten around him, milking him with her inner muscles and he, too, found his release. Head thrown back, a growl of triumph explode from him, he thrust a few more times before sinking onto his side, spent.

Breathing heavily, he looked up at the ceiling in wonder. He ran a shaky hand over his face, panting.

_Jaysus,_ it had never been that good before. He had never felt so completely satisfied in his entire life.

He found himself grinning tiredly as Kimber came to his side, head pillowed on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist. He could feel her still trembling, aftershocks of her own release still moving through her, and he couldn't help the pride that burst from chest.

"You okay?" he asked hoarsely as his arms came around her, lips finding their place on the top of her head.

"Mmm." she practically purred, snuggling closer to him and pressing a kiss over his heart.

He chuckled, the sound making her body warm, "Ah take that as a 'yes'."

.

.

.

.

.

Hand-in-hand, the pair made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen a couple of hours later. Kimber was wrapped in a sheet and Sheamus was wearing only a pair of dark green, boxer briefs.

"Ah could eat a horse." the Irishman murmured with a sly grin and a wink to his girlfriend.

"Well we did work up quite the appetite." Kimber teased, giving his hand a squeeze.

He rumbled deep in his chest and turned, hoisting her up into his arms to plunder her mouth. Kimber whimpered against him, her hands burying in his hair to pull him closer to her.

His tongue surged forward, stroking and curling with her own. He continued to walk them forward, still locked in the heated kiss with her.

They had just entered the doorway to the kitchen when they heard the sounds of someone clearing their throat.

The pair quickly broke apart, turning to find an older woman in her mid-to late forties standing behind the kitchen island, staring at them. She had short, curly red hair and brown eyes that seemed to regard them knowingly. A secret smile also adorned her lips.

Kimber felt a blush warm her cheeks and she quickly ducked her head, nervously trying to put some semblance of order back into her "sex" hair. Sheamus offered the woman an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat.

"Um, Kember," he waved a hand towards the woman, "Ah'd like you to meet me housekeeper, Mrs. Poole. Mrs. Poole, this is Kember."

"Hello." Kimber dared to look up at her, "I-Mrs. Poole, I apologize. This-"

"Is perfectly fine." Mrs. Poole gave her a grin, "It's good to finally meet you, Kimber. It's seems you've got our dear Sheamus. . ."

She dared a look at her employer and finished with a deeper smile, "Quite charmed."

Sheamus laughed, face red. Kimber found herself growing a little more at ease and her smile came more naturally.

"The feeling is definitely mutual." she admitted softly and her boyfriend slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I take it you two are hungry." Mrs. Poole suggested with a wink, "Why don't I prepare supper."

"Thank you, Mrs. Poole." Sheamus took Kimber's hand and began to lead her out of the kitchen, "We'll just go, uh, get changed."

"It was nice to meet you." Kimber called after her.

"And you, as well, dear." Mrs. Poole's expression softened, "Sheamus has been alone for far too long."

Kimber wanted to question her about that but her boyfriend continued to lead her out of the room and back towards the stairs.

She turned back to Sheamus and questioned softly, "What did she mean by that?"

"It. . .it's nothin'." he shrugged and continued on, "Come on, Ah want to show you the shower next."

"Hey." her gentle voice reached his ears and he drew to a stop, turning back to her.

She was looking up at him lovingly, a tender smile on her lips, "Do you know just how extraordinary you are?"

He released her hand only to cup her face and yank her towards him for another soul searing kiss. He lifted her up into his arms and made his way back up to his room, intent on showing her just how much he loved her. . .

They eventually made their way back downstairs, showered and dressed. As they sat across from one another at the dining table, eating the wonderful stew that Mrs. Poole as kindly prepared for them, they snuck little looks and smiles at each other.

Sheamus clasped her knees with his own, giving her a wink as they ate. Kimber ducked her head and grinned.

"Ah want you to come to Phoenix wit' me for the _Royal Rumble_." he announced before taking a healthy bite of his stew.

Kimber paused, spoon halfway to her lips. She slowly lowered it back into her bowl, a frown marring her features.

"I'd like nothing more than to go and support you." she stated, hesitant, "But, Sheamus, if Vince sees me he'll have me removed from the building or arrested or who knows what."

"He can' do anything if yer a payin' fan." the redheaded man told her with a wink, "Hell, John did it for weeks after the Nexus got him fired."

"I. . ." she sighed and shook her head, "I don't know."

He reached across the table, clasping her hand in his own, "Ah want the woman Ah love there wit' me when Ah finally get me title back. Ah want you by my side, Kember."

She looked into his earnest blue eyes and knew that she could refuse him nothing. Her love for him was too strong.

"Okay." she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze, "I'll go."

He beamed at her. He would become World Heavyweight champion again and he would do it with her by his side.

.

.

.

.

.

The US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona was electric. Everyone was all a buzz for the _Royal Rumble_.

As Kimber, with Cass in tow, made her way into the building her emotions were vastly different from the others. Her nerves were threatening to erupt. She was equal parts worried about Sheamus' match that night and the possibility that she could be caught in the building.

Cass noticed her friend's anxious behavior and gave her arm a friendly pat, "You're going to okay, okay? Like Sheamus said, they can't throw us out for being ticket holding fans."

"Right." but Kimber didn't sound all that convinced.

They made their way through the venue and towards the arena. Kimber just wanted to slip into her seat and keep her head down, just to be on the safe side.

"Just what are you doin' here, young lady?' called an authoritative female voice.

Kimber and Cass traded looks, both of their eyes widening.

They slowly turned around and the former reporter blinked in surprise. Slowly she began to smile.

"Siobhan! Mrs. O'Shaunessy!" she hurried over to greet Sheamus' sister and grandmother.

The pair, both donning Brogue Kick Hooligan t-shirts, the same as Kimber and Cass, grinned at the young women as they approached.

"It's so good to see you, Kember!" Siobhan reached out and gave the other woman a big hug.

"And not lookin' quite so muddy." Granny couldn't help but add with a wink.

Kimber hugged Siobhan before Granny pulled her in for a surprisingly strong embrace.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Kimber looked around as she asked, "Are your parents here? Or Deidre?"

"Afraid not." Siobhan explained, "Ma and Da couldn' get time away from work and Dei is on holiday with her boyfriend. Ya think seein' her brother regain his title would be more important to her, selfish-"

"Enough of that, miss." Granny cut her off, turning her attention back to Kimber and Cass.

"Cass, this is Sheamus' sister, Siobhan, and his grandmother." Kimber made the introductions, "Ladies, this is my best friend, Cassidy."

"Nice to meet ya." Siobhan gave the blonde's hand a firm shake.

"We were just getting' ready to go see Sheamus." Granny explained, "Come wit' us, dearie."

"Oh!" Kimber offered a weak laugh, "I, um, I don't think that's such a good idea. If anyone caught me backstage-"

"They'll have to go through me to throw ya out." Granny linked arms with the startled younger woman and began to drag her towards the backstage area, "Besides, my grandson would be very upset if you didn' go back there and wish him luck."

Kimber had no choice but the follow. Now she understood why Sheamus was so strong. Siobhan and Cass traded grins and fell into step behind them.

As the four made their way backstage the former reporter kept her head down, praying that nobody would spot her. The last thing she wanted to do was get thrown out!

The ladies continued on to a more secluded corridor and Kimber found herself instantly smiling as she spied Sheamus up ahead. He noticed the four's approach and he began to grin, hurrying over to them.

"Ah was afraid you wouldn' come." he admitted as he reached Kimber first, pulling her in for a big hug and heated kiss.

He had to admit, there had been a big part of him that thought she wouldn't be there. But to see her now, it only seemed to fuel the fire within him. He felt like he could do anything.

The young woman returned the embrace but reluctantly pulled back after a few moments because his sister and grandmother were there. She blushed as she turned to see the two women grinning at her.

"Come here, big brother!" Siobhan jumped up for her own hug.

Sheamus wrapped his arms around his younger sister and lifted her up for a large hug.

"Good to see ya." he told his sister affectionately as he sat her back down.

"Granny." he greeted his grandmother warmly, enveloping her in a hug, as well.

"There's me grandson." Granny announced proudly, "The next World Heavyweight champion!"

"That's right." Siobhan agreed.

Sheamus noticed Cass standing off to the side and he began to grin.

"Cassidy, thank you for comin' wit' Kember." he stated as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Put that thing away." Cass laughed as she shoved his hand away and reached over for a hug, "We're family now. This is what we do."

He embraced her, touched by the sentiment, "Thank ya, Cass."

"Hey, I'm just excited I get to see you and all your hunky friends." Cass gave him a wink as she pulled back.

Sheamus laughed before slipping his arm back around his girlfriend, "Speakin' of, why don' we go say 'hello' to a few of them now."

Kimber drew to a stop, her eyes widening as she looked up at him, "I can't. Sheamus, Vince is probably prowling the halls right now. If he sees me-"

"Vince has barricaded hisself in his office." the Irishman explained to her, "And he's not about to come out till show time. Come wit' me, Kember. Ah know the others are just dyin' to see ya."

Kimber looked at Cass and Siobhan and Granny hesitantly. They nodded or offered her smiles of encouragement.

She turned and looked up at her boyfriend. He appeared so determined, so sure. Seeing him that way made her almost start to believe.

"I. . ." she again looked at the women before turning back to him with a nod, "Okay. Okay, you guys have talked me into it. I just hope you're right."

The five turned to walk away but suddenly drew to a stop, alarmed. Triple H was standing a few ways up the hall, staring right at them. His expression was one of utter surprise.

But then his eyes began to narrow, his mouth a slash.

Kimber swallowed, her heart pounding. She knew, at that moment, that she was done for.

.

.

.

I can't believe it. Only one more chapter to go. . .WOW! In hindsight it feels like this entire story has just flown by so fast!

So what will happen? Will Sheamus win the title back or will he say, "I quit"? Will Kimber get her job back? And if she doesn't, what will she do? Will she and Sheamus still be together at the end of this?

Find out next week. ;)


	30. Part Twenty-Eight: Last Chance

Kimber's hand slipped into Sheamus', her fingers growing cold with fear. Her boyfriend gave it a reassuring squeeze but kept his eyes, growing more and more narrowed by the moment, on the Executive Officer.

Triple H continued to regard the former reporter evenly as he slowly began to approach the five.

Sheamus unconsciously moved to stand in front of his girlfriend, body ridged and shoulders squared. He was prepared to fight tooth and nail for her if that's what took.

The Executive Officer finally reached them, pensive gaze hitting the Celtic Warrior before swinging to the nervous woman standing partially behind him.

"Kimber, I must say I'm very surprised to see you here." he stated coolly.

Kimber swallowed, willing herself to step around Sheamus to look the Executive Officer in the eyes, "I know but I needed to come here and support Sheamus."

"Hmm, looks like that's what you're doing all right." he looked down at her t-shirt before meeting her gaze.

The former reporter took a shaky breath, preparing herself for whatever was to come. She just hoped that Sheamus wouldn't do anything to ruin his own opportunities. She couldn't forgive herself if he did.

Triple H studied her, his face unreadable. The air was thick with tension, nobody speaking. It were as though they were too afraid to utter a sound.

Kimber's chin went up a notch, her back straightening. If she was going to face it, she wasn't going to do it shaking like a frightened child. They regarded each other for several long moments.

Suddenly the Executive Officer began to grin, "Good to see you again. Enjoy the show."

Kimber blinked, stunned. She found herself breathing a sigh of relief as Triple H shook Sheamus' hand.

"I'll try and keep the old man as busy as I can before show time." the blonde man nodded, "Just make sure she's not back here after that."

"You have me word." Sheamus promised him.

Hunter gave Kimber another smile and wave and turned, walking away.

"So let's go." Sheamus grinned as he took her hand, leading her through the backstage area.

As they walked various crew and talent greeted Kimber warmly, offering her a 'hello' or a hug. She felt her smile growing. Maybe everything would be okay.

They rounded a corner and her steps picked up as she spotted Josh up ahead. He noticed her approach and rushed to greet her, the two friends hugging.

"I was hoping you would be here." the _SmackDown_ announcer stated as he embraced the young woman.

"I hadn't planned on it." Kimber admitted as she pulled back, "But luckily Sheamus talked me into it."

"I'm glad." Josh grinned, "I really miss you around here, Kimmy."

"Me, too." the former reporter sighed, wistful.

Sheamus presented his sister and grandmother for introductions. Josh smiled warmly and shook both of their hands. When it was Cassidy's turn to be presented the young man paused, a goofy smile slowly appearing on his face.

Cassidy, usually so outgoing and ornery, was suddenly uncharacteristically quiet. And she was blushing, much to Kimber's shock and amusement.

She looked over at Sheamus with a smirk, the Irishman giving her a grin and a wink.

"Josh, I don't think you've met my best friend, Cassidy." Kimber gave the other woman a small shove to get her to move up a step, "Cass, my other best friend, Josh."

"Hello." Cassidy murmured as she extended her hand.

"Hi." Josh was practically blushing as he grasped her hand, "I, uh, I'm glad to meet you."

The pretty blonde bit her lip and smiled, "You, too. I. . .I really like listening to you on _SmackDown_. How are you feeling, by the way? Better, I hope."

"Oh yeah." Josh nodded vigorously, "Yeah, couldn't be better, thanks."

"You know, Josh," Kimber slipped an arm around his shoulders, "That's really too bad because Cass here is a nurse. I'm sure she'd have no qualms about checking you out if you still have any lingering aches or pains."

Cass shot her best friend a death glare before turning back to Josh, all smiles, "I would be happy to take a look."

"Well you know," Josh, who still hadn't released the young woman's hand, ran his other hand over his hip, "I do still have a twinge in my hip. If you don't mind taking a look at it some time."

"Sure." Cassidy sounded a little too eager and she promptly cleared her throat, adding nonchalantly, "I mean, sure, if you don't mind."

"No!" Josh spoke up quickly, chuckling nervously, "I mean, no, I don't mind at all."

The pair continued to grin at one another. Kimber could only shake her head and smirk. Well it looked like Josh had _finally_ gotten the girl. About time, too.

"Do you mind?" the rough and pretentious voice of Wade Barrett suddenly rang out over the hallway, "Last time I checked, this corridor was for Superstars. Not their little groupies to take up space and get in everyone's way."

The group turned to find the British man standing a few ways up the hall. Dressed in jeans and his Barrett Barrage sleeveless shirt, Wade regarded them with a sneer.

"Oi!" Siobhan spoke up, eyes narrowing, "Ah didn' realize you owned the hallway, ya pompous arse."

Wade blinked, surprised by the young woman's sudden burst of bravado. For a second irritation danced in his blue-green eyes before a sly smile came to his lips. He slowly ran his gaze up and down Siobhan, taking in every inch of her.

To her credit she appeared unaffected, simply crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Her expression silently dared him to say another word.

"Well," the Intercontinental Champion murmured, scratching his jaw, "I'll say this for you, Sheamus. Your sister seems to have more guts than you do."

The Irishman started to make a break for him when Kimber and Siobhan jumped forward, holding him back.

He continued to glower at Wade, though, rumbling, "Ah'll show you guts, fella. Preferably yers."

"Don' you have to go pick that ridiculous coat of yers up from the dry cleaners or somethin'?" Siobhan muttered.

"I didn't know you watched my entrances so closely, sweetheart." Wade quipped, tone low and smooth, "I'm flattered."

Siobhan scoffed but said nothing. It would appear that the arrogant man had rendered her speechless.

"Barrett-" Sheamus growled, just itching to bury his boot in the other man's face.

"Don't worry, Sheamus." Wade chuckled as he gave the other man his back and headed off, "I have better things to do than stand around here and trade witty repartee with your beautiful little sister."

Siobhan started, clearly stunned by the sudden compliment. Her cheeks began to redden at the British man's words. She stared after him in shocked silence until he disappeared around a corner.

"Ah've never seen such a rude, arrogant man in all me life." Granny stated before adding with a sigh, "But he sure is a handsome fella."

"Yeah." Siobhan muttered sourly, "And he knows it, too."

Kimber dared a look at Sheamus. He still appeared less than thrilled over the run-in with Barrett.

She stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. It was only then that he allowed himself to look at her. She smiled gently up at him and he sighed.

"Don't worry about him." she stated, massaging his shoulders, "He's not even worth a second thought, okay?"

Sheamus nodded, though he still looked a little ticked off. He slipped am arm around her waist and pulled her close, giving her a kiss.

After a few moments he reluctantly pulled back, announcing a little sadly, "Ah have to go get ready."

Kimber cupped his cheek and grinned, "I'll see you out there. I'll be the girl in the first row, cheering loudly."

Sheamus grinned at that before giving her another kiss.

He grudgingly released her and the four women bid him and Josh goodbye before starting to walk off. Kimber went a few steps before she turned and hurried back to him. He grinned and picked her up, holding her tightly.

"No matter what happens out there," she whispered in his ear, "I am so proud of you. And I always will be."

His arms tightened and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Against her skin he muttered, "Ah don' know what Ah did to deserve you. Jaysusknows Ah haven' always been the best man. But Ah must be doin' somethin' right if it got me you."

Kimber blinked back tears as she gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

He sat her down but kept his arms around her for a few more moments. Then, reluctantly, he let her go. She pressed a kiss to her fingers before placing them against his cheek. Giving him an encouraging smile she backed away before, at last, turning around and heading off. He watched after her for a few moments, his expression poignant.

Soon she was gone from view and it was just him alone. He leaned back against the wall, scrubbing his hands over his face. As he slowly lowered them his features instantly filled with conviction and determination.

This was it. His last chance. If he couldn't put Big Show down now. . .

He slowly sank down the wall, crouching, elbows sitting on his knees and chin in his clasped hands. His vacant eyes bored into the far wall, but he didn't really see it. Now, with it being so close to match time, the gravity of what was about to take place and all that it meant to him was starting to hit him.

He closed his eyes, exhaling. He was never usually one to give in to self-doubt, but he found it rearing it's ugly head at that moment. Was he just fooling hisself? He had tried twice now and both times he had failed. Maybe he just didn't have what it took to put the big man down.

And if he didn't, then what? For so many months he'd been consumed with trying to get his title back. If he couldn't, where did that leave him?

His hands began to clench into fists, his anger and frustration over the past few months finally coming to a head. He surged to his feet and began to pace the length of the corridor, raking his hands through his hair.

He drew to a stop, hands clenched in the red spikes and eyes constricted. He wasn't going to do this. He was more than just a man chasing a title. If he didn't win it he would do what he had always done: pick himself up and move on.

A dark smirk began to tug at his lips. Besides the rules had changed. For him to lose Show was going to have to make him say 'I quit'. As sure as he was breathing, he would never utter those words. So he was going to keep coming and keep inflicting pain until it was that arrogant arsehole who was begging for him to stop.

A new sense of drive and determination filled the Irishman. Feeling better than he had moments ago, he turned and headed back to his locker room, ready to face whatever came his way. . .

.

.

.

.

.

The four women made their way to their ringside seats. As they got situated Siobhan leaned across Cass to talk to Kimber.

"How're you feelin', lass?" she asked the former reporter.

"Nervous." Kimber admitted with a weak laugh, "You would think _I _was the one in a match tonight."

"Sheamus'll be just fine." Granny spoke up, "Don' you worry about him, darlin'. He's a strong boy, both of body and heart. There's nothing' Big Show can do to him to make him say 'I quit'."

That's what Kimber was most worried about. What exactly Big Show _could_ do to him. If he were to be seriously injured. . .

She shivered at the thought and willed herself to try and put it out of her mind. Better said than done, though.

Soon the show began, a dark match up first. It was the guys from _NXT _in a mini rumble. The winner would go on to get a spot in the real Royal Rumble later that night.

As they began to make their way down to ringside Kimber blinked, eyes narrowing in confusion. A couple of them were wearing black t-shirts with the saying 'Free Kimber' embossed in white on the front. A couple others were donning black armbands with the initials 'F.K.'

She blinked as realization hit her. Her hand went to her open mouth as a gasp escaped her. She glanced over to find the three women looking at her and smiling.

"Did you know?" she asked them.

"I didn't." Cass admitted.

"Ah did." Siobhan smirked, "Sheamus told me he had somethin' planned but he wouldn' say what. Guess we know now."

"I can't believe he would do this." Kimber turned back to the ring and shook her head, "That _they_ would do this. I just. . .I'm just. . ."

She couldn't find the words to convey just how touched and honored she felt.

The mini rumble took place, Bo Dallas winning. From there the show kicked off at full force.

During various matching other Superstars and Divas would come out wearing the 'Free Kimber' shirts or armbands.

Layla and Kaitlyn came out, donning the gear. They spotted Kimber and pointed at her, grinning. Kimber pointed back, the smile never leaving her face.

Josh was even sporting an armband during his interviews.

The former reporter felt tears well up in her eyes, completely overwhelmed over the depths of support from her friends and former co-workers. She couldn't believe they would do such a wonderful thing for her.

"_It's a shame that they lost their head._

_A careless man who could wind up dead._

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize._

_Too many lies, too many lies."_

The women rose to their feet, their eyes automatically going to the entrance. Kimber's heart began to speed up when Sheamus stepped out onto the stage and the arena erupted with cheers.

She watched on, both proud and touched, as the Irishman made his way down to the ring. Beneath the Celtic cross he wore around his neck was a 'Free Kimber' t-shirt. His features were tense and filled with resolve. It was clear just how serious this match was for him.

Sheamus made his way into the ring, walking over to the far ropes. He beat his fist against his chest before throwing his arms out and bellowing.

"That's my grandson!" Granny cheered proudly.

"Let's go, Sheamus!" Siobhan joined in.

Sheamus' eyes locked on Kimber. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and he nodded, the Celtic Warrior still somber.

He walked over to the far corner and removed his cross. He kissed it before passing it down to a member of the crew. As he removed his shirt the women in attendance began to whoop and cheer, begging for him to throw it to them.

Instead he raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss into Kimber's name before also passing it to the crewmember. The woman in question gasped, tears welling up in her eyes as her hand went to her mouth.

She felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see Cass grinning at her, "That one. Is definitely. A keeper."

Kimber nodded, turning back to her boyfriend. She continued to gaze up at him even as Big Show's music hit and the conceited champion began to make his way down to ringside. The crowd booed him but he paid them no mind, all of his attention on the challenger.

Sheamus regarded him silently, watching as Big Show made his way into the ring and to the opposite corner.

The two men glared across from each other as Justin Roberts began the introductions, "Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

The crowd cheered it's approval.

"For a man to win he must get his opponent to either say 'I quit' or incapacitate him so that he's unable to answer a ten count." Justin went on, "And now, introducing first, the challenger from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 270lbs. . .Sheamus!"

The fans were on their feet as the Celtic Warrior took a few steps out into the middle of the ring and raised his fingers up in the air. He continued to keep his eyes on the Big Show as he backed into his corner.

"And his opponent, standing at seven feet tall," Justin continued, "Weighing 441lbs, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion. . .the Big Show!"

Boos, and a few cheers, rained down as the Big Show made his way out to the center of the ring, belt held high in his hands and trash talking the Irishman. Sheamus, too, advanced, wanting to show the champion that he didn't intimidate him.

The ref got in between them and Big Show turned his attention to the crowd, telling them he was the champion and that he would stay the champion.

"Boo!" Granny hissed up at the large man, "Boo, ya bleedin' muppet!"

Siobhan put a restraining hand on her grandmother's arm but couldn't help but boo up at the large man, as well.

Big Show turned back around to face Sheamus, practically snarling. Sheamus regarded him coldly, concentration written across his face. He knew Show was just trying to get at him but he wasn't going to allow him to do so. He backed into his corner, loosening up and awaiting the sounds of the bell.

Kimber gripped the barricade, her knuckles practically white, as she took her seat. Cass reached out, clasping one of her hands and drawling it away. Kimber turned to see her best friend smiling sympathetically at her, giving her hand a pat for good measure.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" the blonde gently questioned her.

Kimber turned back to Sheamus and nodded, her eyes never leaving him, "Yes. Yes, I have to be here."

"Okay." Cass gave her hand another pat and released it.

The former reporter let out a shaky sigh, hands tightly clasping in her lap. As the bell sounded she found herself flinching at the sound.

The Irishman rushed out to meet the champion, bellowing as he delivered kicks and punches into the larger man's massive body.

"That's my grandson!" Granny jumped up and cheered, "Show him what for, lad!"

Siobhan grabbed her grandmother's hand and yanked her back down, "Granny, calm down, would ya?"

Sheamus continued to plow blows upon the other man, but soon Show began to answer. He got a particularly vicious shot to his gut, causing Sheamus to fall to his knees. Kimber cringed as she heard the sound of the punch connecting.

Show grabbed the redheaded man up by his hair before driving giving him a headbutt and knocking him back to the canvas.

Big Show dragged him over to a corner and raised his hand, meaning to deliver a devastating slap but Sheamus ducked out of the way at the last second. He spun the larger man around and hammered him again. Big Show managed to deliver another hook and the Irishman staggered back.

The champion followed after him, giving him another headbutt for good measure. Sheamus hit the mat with a 'thud' pain shooting through his back. He fought through it and rolled onto his hands and knees, struggling to get to his feet.

Big Show grabbed a hold of him, yanking him up, only to plow him with a brutal clothesline and knock him back to the ground.

"Come on, Sheamus!" Siobhan yelled, beating her hands against the padded barricade, "Come on!"

"Get up and fight, lad!" Granny joined in.

Sheamus managed to get onto his hands and knees, crawling over to the ropes. He used them for leverage as he pulled himself up. Unfortunately for him Big Show was right there, herding him into a corner. He slapped his massive palm down across the man's chest, the sound ripping over the arena.

Sheamus grunted with the force of the blow, teeth grit, and he staggered along the ropes. Show met him in the other corner, giving him another blow to the gut. Sheamus grunted, stooping over and his arm going over his injured middle.

Show grabbed him by the throat and shoved him over the corner, his hand once more slapping across his chest. Sheamus flinched and tried to move away but the champion kept him in place. He issued another slap and the challenger gasped, the air suddenly leaving his lungs. His chest felt like it was on fire and he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing for an instant.

"Ask him!" Show demanded to the ref.

The referee swallowed before lifting his microphone, "Sheamus, do you want to quit?"

He pointed the microphone at the Celtic Warrior, awaiting his answer.

Sheamus looked up at Big Show and offered a shaky laugh, stating, "Me granny hits harder than that, fella!"

"That's right, Ah do!" Granny jumped up, pointing a finger at the champion.

Practically growling, the Big Show grabbed a hold of Sheamus' arm and whipped him across the ring and into the opposite corner. Sheamus hit it with a grunt, the air once again being knocked from his body.

With a yell, Show came barreling towards him, slamming his back into the other man's chest. Sheamus grunted with the force of the blow but miraculously stayed on his feet.

The champion careened himself off of the ropes, meaning to come back for another blow. But Sheamus, with surprising quickness, pushed out of the corner and took off for the other man, taking out his knee in a flying tackle. Both champion and challenger hit the mat.

They were slow getting to their feet, Sheamus getting there first. He shot at the other man, hammering him with a double ax handle. Show went rocking back into the ropes and Sheamus jumped on him, hammering his head with a few punches.

He paused, taking notice of how Show's arms were laying over the ropes. With an evil smirk the Irishman began to tie him up in the ropes, leaving him defenseless. From there he beat him about the head and chest with his fists a few times before slipping out onto the apron. He came up behind the other man and momentarily looked out over the crowd.

He turned his attention back to the other man and, snarling, he began to drive his fist into Big Show's chest.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" the fans counted along, Granny loudest of all.

Sheamus turned to the ref and growled, "Ask him!"

The ref raised his mic and questioned, "Do you quit, Big Show?"

Show weakly shook his head 'no'.

Wrong answer because the Celtic Warrior once again grabbed a hold of him and proceeded to plow him with another round of blows.

One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!

He went back into the ring, going to the far side. He began to size the other man up and instantly Kimber was on her feet, her eyes wide as she realized what he was planning to do.

The crowd seemed to sense it, too, because they also jumped up and began to chant, "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

The Celtic Warrior beat his fist against his own chest a few times before launching himself across the ring.

At that last second Big Show managed to get himself loose and he rolled out of the ring. Sheamus stopped himself short, glaring at the other man. Without wasting any time he climbed out onto the apron and dove off, landing on Big Show and knocking him to the ground. He came down with him, punching him again and again as the crowd cheered.

"Get 'em!" Granny leaned over the barricade and yelled down at her grandson, "Knock the piss outta him!"

"Granny!" Siobhan took hold of her grandmother and pulled her back a step.

Kimber was on her feet, clutching at the barricade as she watched her boyfriend a few feet away from her, pounding his fist into the Big Show's face. With each blow that landed she couldn't help but cringe. Though, she also couldn't help the way her heart slammed against her chest in excitement.

Somehow Show managed to shove Sheamus away and crawl back into the ring. The Irishman climbed to his feet and went after, intent on doing more damage. He climbed onto the top rope, getting himself centered. The second Show turned around he was airborne, aimed at the other man.

Big Show got his bearings at the last second and hit the Celtic Warrior with a midair spear just seconds before Sheamus could land.

Kimber cried out in alarm, hands going to her mouth, as she watched her boyfriend hit the canvas. Cass reached out and put her hand on her arm, her eyes also on the fallen redhead.

Sheamus rolled onto his back with a groan, arms loosely wrapped around his ribs. They were burning from the spear.

Show came out onto the floor while the Irishman ended up rolling out of the ring, hitting the mat.

Kimber tried in vein to look around the ring and see her boyfriend. Heart pounding, she found she could only watch on in horrified silence and wait.

"He'll be all right." she heard Siobhan murmur to herself, "He'll be all right."

Big Show came around the side of the ring and took hold of the smaller man's arm, bringing him up. He suddenly whipped him around, sending him careening into the steel steps.

"No!" Kimber cried out in alarm.

"Sheamus!" Siobhan gasped and Granny put an arm around her granddaughter.

"He'll be all right." the older woman stated, eyes on her fallen grandson, "Don' you worry, darlin'. There's nobody tougher than our Sheamus Michael."

Big Show leaned against the apron for a few moments, trying to regain his bearings. He turned to the ref and ordered, "Ask him! Ask him now!"

The ref kneeled down by Sheamus and tentatively asked him, "Sheamus, do you want to quit?"

He brought the microphone down and Kimber could hear her boyfriend's pants, the sounds tinted with pain. It made her heart lurch.

Sheamus opened his eyes, teeth grit as he tried to fight through the pain that was coursing through his shoulder. He looked from the ref to Big Show and narrowed his eyes.

With his teeth grit, he ground out loudly, "No!"

The fans went ballistic, chanting, "Sheamus! Sheamus! Sheamus!"

Clearly frustrated, Show took hold of the Irishman and rolled him into the ring. He followed after and dragged him up by his neck before scooping him up and slamming him into the mat. He started to circle the Irishman, glaring down at him, the wheels in his mind turning.

Hand clenched in his red spikes, he raised the other man up to his knees. Sheamus suddenly let out a bellow, driving his fist into Big Show's gut. The champion grunted, but wasn't felled. He simple came back with a headbutt, knocking Sheamus back.

The Celtic Warrior rolled over to the ropes, his back against them. As the World's Largest Athlete drew closer he growled and punched him. Show staggered back a step but jammed his knee into Sheamus' temple, causing the other man to hit the canvas.

Kimber watched him fall, everything in her crying out for her to go to the ring and do something. Try and stop Big Show or shield Sheamus. Anything! Sitting there, being unable to help him, was _killing _her.

Sheamus blinked, his hand slowly coming up to rub across his eyes. He tried to focus but everything appeared so blurry.

"Ask him!" he heard Big Show yell.

"Sheamus," the ref's voice called down to him, "Do you wanna quit?"

"N-No." he grunted, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

He felt himself being hauled to his feet before Big Show slammed his elbow onto the Irishman's bicep. Sheamus gripped the injured limb, breath hissing through his teeth. Big Show did it again and the Celtic Warrior cried out in agony.

Kimber had to duck her head, blinking at the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped at them, fighting not to let her emotions get the best of her. She had to be strong. She had to give Sheamus her support.

She took a few deep breaths and looked up. Then cringed as Big Show sent Sheamus shoulder first into the turnbuckle. He hit the ground, struggling to ride out the pain in his shoulder.

He let out a roar of agony as Show stepped on his chest before stepping over him. He sat up, arm wrapped around his middle as he struggled to breathe. He felt Show stalking him and he struggled to turn around. Determination and the deep seeded need to fight flowed through him as he swung out at the larger man.

Unfortunately he missed, falling onto the canvas. Show stepped back up to him, taunting him,

"Come on, _fella_." the champion snarled, "Come on and hit me!"

Anger began to course through the redheaded man as he fought to get to his knees. He again swung out, this time barely catching the other man in the gut. Regrettably it wasn't enough and Show came back, pounding on the Irishman's back and knocking him to the ground.

Sheamus breathed heavily as he struggled onto his hands and knees. He sat back, features twisted in pain and rage. Show delivered another vicious blow to his back and he again went down.

"Come on, Sheamus!" Kimber cried out, hands gripping the barricade as she leaned forwards, eyes locked on her boyfriend, "Come on, you can do this!"

Sheamus grunted and groaned, again going to his knees. Big Show seized him by the hair, yanking him to his feet. Another headbutt and he was again hitting the mat.

The World Heavyweight Champion snickered coldly as he again walked on top of Sheamus. As his massive girth came off of his chest, the Irishman began to thrash about, crying out in pain.

_Shite_ that one had hurt! He struggled to breathe, trying in vein to shove the pain aside and get back to his feet.

He suddenly found himself up, Big Show hauling him to an upright position. But then the larger man had him up in the air, against his chest, with his thick arms tightly wrapped around the Irishman in a massive bear hug.

"Agh!" Sheamus ground out as he felt the air being forced from his lungs, Show's tight squeeze adding to the pain in his ribs.

Big Show's arms constricted a little more and the Celtic Warrior cried out again. His hands were shaking as he fought to hold on and not give in to the painful hold.

"Ask him!" Show bellowed, "Ask him!"

"Do you quit, Sheamus?" the ref questioned him.

"Quit!" the champion demanded, "Say it! Quit!"

Sheamus had to struggle to breathe, let alone get the words out. Not an easy task with such an excruciating hold.

"N. . ." Sheamus took a few deep breaths, shaking his head vigorously, "No!"

The fans were on their feet, cheering him on, begging for him to fight back.

"Come on, Sheamus!" Kimber was also up, pounding on the barricade, "You can do this!"

"Come on, Sheamus Michael!" Granny joined her, "Kick his giant arse!"

"Quit, you pasty faced, ginger snap!" Big Show snarled, "Quit, you potato eating Irishman! Quit! You'll never beat me! Say it! Say you quit!"

Sheamus blinked as he began to focus on what the Big Show was saying. His brows lowered, his eyes narrowed and his face began to redden with untapped anger instead of excursion.

Shaking with rage, he turned to the larger man. With a bellow he suddenly slammed his forehead into Big Show's. The larger man grunted, but his hold didn't break. The Irishman did it again and he felt Big Show's grip loosen. He did it a third time and suddenly the champion released him.

As Sheamus feet hit the mat he didn't waste any time, throwing hooks into the other man's massive body. Somehow Show was able to fight through the shots, shoving the pale man away.

Sheamus hit the canvas and rolled, coming to rest by the ropes. Before he could get up, though, the champion was back on him, pressing his neck down across the middle rope, cutting off his air supple.

Sheamus thrashed, trying to free himself. Somehow he managed to slip out from between the ropes, coming onto the apron. Big Show went to grab for him when Sheamus let out a yell, driving his shoulder into the larger man's gut. He quickly stood up and grabbed Show by the neck, jumping off the apron. Show's neck snapped across the top rope, knocking the World Heavyweight Champion back a few steps.

The Irishman quickly climbed back onto the apron, launching himself over the top rope and hitting Big Show with a battering ram. The larger man staggered back a few steps but somehow managed to stay on his feet.

Sheamus ran across the ring, taking-off from the ropes in a bid to bring the big man down. Unfortunately Show saw him coming and raised his massive boot, hitting the Celtic Warrior square in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

The Irishman blinked, staring up at the arena lights. He tried to sit up but his shaky limbs just wouldn't cooperate yet. Suddenly he heard the sounds of feet running, of the ring shaking, and the next thing he knew Show was dropping his considerable weight down on his chest.

"Agh!" Sheamus rolled onto his side, struggling to breathe.

Shaking, he one way or another managed to get to a sitting position. In that instant the Big Show was back on him, grabbing his arm and locking his meaty hand on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He applied more pressure, causing Sheamus to wince and grunt in pain.

"Ask him!" Big Show ordered the ref.

"Sheamus, do you quit?"

The champion squeezed harder, earning a bellow from the Irishman. Air hissed between his teeth and his face screwed up in pain as he tried to push the hurt aside and get some kind of offense.

"Sheamus, do you quit?" the ref repeated.

"No!" Sheamus roared before somehow finding the strength to surge to his feet.

"Get 'em!" Granny cheered her grandson on, "Murder the bastard!"

Kimber found she could only stare on silently. She wanted to cheer him on, she really did. But she could see just how much pain he was in and that only made her want them to stop.

How much more could he take? What if he never quit?

She closed her eyes briefly, visions of the man she loved laid up in a hospital bed flashing in her mind. The thoughts left her cold with terror. She shivered and forced herself to push those fears aside.

As she opened her eyes she watched on as the Irishman began to drive his fist into the Big Show's forehead. He hit him seven times before the champion finally released his grip.

The Celtic Warrior came off the ropes, ready to do more damage, when the Big Show suddenly unleashed his WMD. It hit the challenger square in the jaw and Sheamus instantly crumbled to the mat.

"No!" Kimber screamed in horror, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Oh!" Siobhan gasped, grabbing a hold of Granny's hand, her wide, frightened eyes on her downed brother.

Big Show leaned back against the corner and began to grin.

"One!" the ref started to count.

"Come on, Sheamus." Kimber breathed, eyes locked on her boyfriend, "Move. Move."

She said it not so that he could beat the count but so that she could be sure he was all right. Unfortunately he remained unmoving.

"Two!" the ref continued.

Still nothing from the challenger.

"Three!"

Show's grin began to grow.

"Four!"

"Let's go, Sheamus!" Siobhan pounded on the barricade.

Granny joined in, "Let's go, Sheamus! Get up, grandson!"

"Five!"

Big Show began to laugh.

"Six!"

"Please." Kimber whispered, "Please open your eyes. Come on, my beautiful warrior, you can do it."

Unexpectedly Sheamus opened his eyes, blinking. Everything was hazy, his vision blurred. He closed them again, rubbing his shaky hand over them.

"Seven!"

The ref's call broke through the fog in his head and, groaning, the Celtic Warrior tried to sit up.

Big Show's smile began to fade as he stared at the other man in disbelief.

"Eight!" the ref continued to count and the fans cheered the Irishman on.

"Get up!" Siobhan yelled to her brother, "Sheamus, you have to beat the count!"

Sheamus managed to roll onto his hands and knees, limbs shaking with the effort.

"Nine!" the ref continued.

Suddenly the Celtic Warrior surged to his feet, his body leaning on the ropes for support. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he fought through the haze.

Show practically growled as he left the ring and jumped to the ground. He stalked around the side of the ring, yanking the apron up. He began to root around until he finally straightened. In his hands was the massive steel chair he had used at _TLC_.

Kimber's eyes widened at the sight of it. She instantly looked to her boyfriend and she felt her spirits begin to plunge. He was still leaning against the ropes, hand rubbing over his eyes as he tries to clear the cobwebs.

Big Show climbed back into the ring. He began to grin evilly as he raised the chair in front of him and lined up his shot. Suddenly he let out a yell and charged across the ring, meaning to nail the Celtic Warrior with the chair and knock him out of the ring.

Everyone let out screams and cheers as, moment before the Big Show could make contact, Sheamus spun around and landed a perfect Brogue Kick. His boot hit the chair, which slammed back into Show's face.

The champion fell backwards, the chair clattering to the canvas beside him.

"Yes!" Kimber found herself crying out in joy.

Sheamus sank to his knees, panting heavily, as he watched the Big Show laid out a few feet away from him.

"One!" the ref began his count.

"Two!" Kimber, Cass, Siobhan and Granny joined in.

"Three!" the fans also got into the act.

The Big Show didn't look like he was planning on moving for a long time.

"Four!"

Sheamus continued to glare at the fallen man, watching him closely. Should Show get to his feet he was going to grab that giant chair and bate seven shades of _shite_ outta him.

"Five!" the ref continued.

Suddenly Show began to stir. He didn't sit up, or even open his eyes, but his hand slowly fell across his face.

"Six!"

Sheamus rose to his feet, looking from the champion to the chair and back again.

"Seven!"

Show slowly rolled onto his stomach, groaning.

"Eight!"

Big Show rolled out of the ring onto his feet on the floor. He staggered over to the announce table, leaning heaving on it as he tried to get his bearings.

Sheamus started to go for the chair when he paused, slowly looking back to the Big Show. Suddenly a sinister light came to his eyes and a cold smirk came to his lips.

The fans rose to their feet and watched on as he slipped out of the ring and began to hammer Big Show with blows to his back. Show cried out, trying to get away. Only for him, getting away meant climbing onto the announce table. Sheamus followed after him and suddenly had him up, ready to deliver White Noise.

"No! No!" Show, eyes wide and now fully alert, began to cry out, "I quit! I quit! I quit!"

Sheamus glared down at him for an instant. Kimber saw the look in his eyes and she began to cringe, knowing what was coming.

She barely finished the thought before he preformed the move, slamming them both onto the announce table. It collapsed under them and the arena erupting in cheers.

The bell sounded and Sheamus surged to his feet. Eyes wild, he threw his arms out at his sides and bellowed in triumph.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin Roberts announced, "Your winner, and new Heavyweight Champion. . .Sheamus!"

Kimber let out a cheer, her own arms going up in the air in celebration. She was shaking with the release of emotions.

Sheamus climbed back into the ring and leaned against the ropes, yelling out at the crowd. His eyes landed on her and he began to grin. Not wasting a moment he jumped onto the floor and hurried over to her.

"I love you!" Kimber cried out as his arms came around her, picking her up and holding her close.

"Ah love you." the Celtic Warrior growled with conviction seconds before his lips claimed hers.

All around them the fans cheered the couple on. Siobhan beamed while Cass let out a whoop. And even Granny was applauding her grandson and his girl. Backstage various Superstars, Divas and crew did the same.

It wasn't long before Sheamus pulled back but he didn't release her. Instead, he kept his arms tightly around her as he lifted her over the barricade and out onto the floor. Kimber found she could only look up at him, openmouthed, as he took her hand and led her back into the ring.

At the sight of her a few of the fans began to call her name, a couple more chanting 'Welcome back!'. Kimber couldn't hear them, though, as she remained focused on the man before her.

Sheamus kept her hand firmly in his own, both because he couldn't get enough of touching her and because a part of him was worried she would run away. He took a microphone and stared out over the crowd.

"Ah want to thank all of you for bein' here wit' me tonight as Ah reclaimed my World Heavyweight championship." he began, tugging Kimber closer as he added, "Ah especially want to thank the beautiful woman at me side. Wit'out her love and support Ah don' know. . ."

He turned to her, at a loss of just what to say. There was so much he wanted to tell her, to tell the world. But words had never come easy for him. And especially not now, when they were about the woman who meant as much to him as his own family.

Kimber seemed to understand, though, as she gave him a tender smile and squeezed his hand.

"Some of you might know what's goin' on, some of you might not." Sheamus exhaled and cleared his throat, "For those who don' know, Kember was fired two weeks ago by Vince McMahon because she stepped in for her friend, Josh Mathews, when he got hurt on _SmackDown_."

This was met with the sounds of booing and protests from the WWE Universe.

"That's why yer seein' a lot of us tonight wearin' 'Free Kember' t-shirts and arm bands." the Irishman went on, "We want to show our support for this woman, like she's done for us since she came here."

"Free Kimber!" a group of fans began to chant and clap, "Free Kimber!"

"Free Kimber!" Cass, Siobhan and Granny joined in.

Sheamus looked out over crowd and began to grin. Raising his girlfriend's hand in the air he started to chant as well, "Free Kember! Free Kember!"

The fans' cheering grew as John, AJ, Layla, Kaitlyn and Josh made their way out onto the stage.

"Come on, let's hear it!" John announced, "Free Kimber! Free Kimber!"

Kimber looked around in surprise, tears pooling in her eyes as she took in the scene. Her gratefulness grew as more of the Superstars, Divas and crew joined the five out on the stage and took up the chant.

She glanced up to see Sheamus smiling down at her. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I can't believe you planned this." she breathed as she looked up at him in wonder, "I just. . ."

She shook her head, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He continued to grin, appearing at that moment both very boyish and very charming. It only made her love for him grow.

"Ah told you this wasn' over." he winked.

"All right, knock it off!" came an enraged voice, "I said knock it off, dammit!"

Sheamus and Kimber looked to the stage as Vince McMahon came tearing out from behind the curtain.

He glared at the people on the stage before turning his attention to the couple in the ring.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded as he stormed off down the ramp and towards the ring, "How dare you disrupt my pay-per-view for this! Sheamus, get out of that ring right now or I'll have you striped of the title! Kimberlynn, I should have you thrown out of this building and arrested!"

Kimber involuntarily took a step back and shook her head. No! No, this couldn't be happening.

"Try it." Sheamus all but snarled as he came to stand in front of the former reporter, "If anyone even _thinks_ about touchin' her Ah'll kick their arse."

"Sheamus, no." Kimber reached out and placed a hand on his arm, "Don't. Look, I'll just go, all right?"

He wheeled on her, glaring down at her, "It's not all right! Yer not goin' anywhere."

"What can I do?" Kimber threw her hands up in the air, "It's his company. He's holding all the cards."

She reached out and clasped his cheek, giving him a bittersweet smile, "Thank you for trying. It means more than I can say."

She started to walk away when she felt his hand close around her wrist, keeping her in place. She turned back to him, protesting. He wouldn't hear of it though as he turned his attention back to Vince.

"You think you've won, huh, fella?" Sheamus began to grin, but there was no warmth in his expression.

"Oh, I know I have." Vince smirked, voice dripping with conceit, "I am Vince McMahon, after all."

Sheamus continued to grin as he looked down at the canvas and rubbed the back of his neck. Kimber could see the wheels in his mind turning and she wondered what he was thinking.

The Irishman turned back to Vince and shrugged, "Well you have me there, fella. You are Vince McMahon, owner of the WWE. And if you don' want Kember in yer company you have the right to say so."

"Thank you so much for your approval, Sheamus." Vince replied sarcastically.

"But that doesn' mean that she can' go work somewhere else." Sheamus' grin grew and a mischievous light came to his eyes, "In fact, from what Ah heard, Impact Wrestlin's already made her quite a nice offer to join them. They want her to be a commentator on their show."

"Good for her." Vince tried to appear uninterested but his eyes told another story, "I'm sure she'll be very happy there."

Kimber looked up at Sheamus sharply. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, Ah thought so, too." Sheamus nodded, "And ya know, fella, it got me to thinkin'. See, me contract is almost up here in the WWE and, well. . ."

He reached over and took Kimber's hand, drawing her close, "Ah'm sure Dixie Carter wouldn' object to me goin' to Impact to be wit' Kember. In fact, she'd probably like it a lot."

He pretended to ponder something before going on, "And, hey, aren' there quite a few lads and lasses up there who's contracts are gettin' ready to expire? Wouldn' that be somethin' if they decided to join us down in Florida."

Vince swallowed, visibly nervous, as he cast his eyes back up to the stage. His gaze particularly landed on John Cena, who simply beamed and waved.

He turned back to Sheamus, face red, and he began to bellow, "Shut up! If you think you can blackmail me into giving Kimberlynn her job back-"

"Maybe he can't, but I can."

Everyone turned to the stage and watched on as Stephanie, followed by Triple H, made her way down the ramp and towards her father.

"Dad, I am surprised at you." Stephanie looked up at her father in disbelief, "All of my life, you've always taught me to do what was best for business. And according to the response Kimber got from her commentary on _SmackDown_ she's good for business."

The Billion Dollar Princess shook her head, "But instead of rewarding her you decided to _fire_ her just because it wasn't your idea to put her on the air? What kind of message does that send out, Dad?"

She looked pointedly at him as she added, "And especially what kind of message does that send to your granddaughters?"

Vince, realizing where she was going with this, paled, "My granddaughters?"

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded, "You know, Dad, I don't think I want my children to be around a man who would have such disregard for women."

Vince actually looked wounded by that. He turned to Triple H, hoping to find an ally, but the Executive Officer only shrugged.

"Sorry, Pop." he stated, sounding anything but, "But I have to go with my beautiful wife on this. No offense, but I'm much more scared of her than I am of you."

The WWE owner looked from his daughter and son-in-law back to Sheamus and Kimber, pondering. His eyes began to narrow as he realized he couldn't win this one.

"All right!" he roared in anger, "All right, you win! Kimberlynn, you're rehired! Now get out of my ring so we can continue the pay-per-view!"

The Superstars, Divas, crew and fans erupted in cheers over the news. Kimber's eyes and mouth widened as she watched the WWE owner storm off backstage. Had she really just heard him correctly? Had he actually just given her her job back?

Sheamus let out a howl of joy and grabbed a hold of her, raising her high in his arms as he embraced her.

"Ah told you this wasn' over!" he grinned at her before giving her another squeeze.

"I can't believe it." the now rehired reporter found herself laughing in disbelief.

They eventually pulled back and he slowly sat her on her feet. He kept his arms around her waist, though, wanting her close.

"How can I ever thank you?" she asked him, gazing up at him with equal parts wonder and love, "You never gave up. You _always _fought for me. For us. How can I ever thank you for that? How can I ever tell you, show you, enough how much that means to me?"

"You already did." Sheamus grinned down at her as he cupped her cheek, "You do every day, angel."

Her hand covered his as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"So you got yer job back." the Celtic Warrior winked at her, "What are you goin' to do now?"

"Kiss the World Heavyweight Champion." Kimber murmured as her hands slid up his chest, "Then take him back to his hotel room to help him celebrate his victory."

"Lucky fella." Sheamus chuckled, low and sensual, as he slowly lifted her into his arms before pressing his lips to hers in a long, slow kiss that made her toes curl.

And all around them, the WWE Universe cheered.

The End

.

.

.

I just want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed and liked this story. It truly means so much to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I seriously have THE BEST readers in the world. Bar none. :)

I don't really know what else to say. Oh, wait, there is one thing. . .SEQUEL! Yep, I am planning a sequel entitled _When Irish Eyes Are Smiling_. I don't know when the first part will be posted, yet, though. (I'm jumping right back into Beauty and the Beast - next part of that coming out in a week). All I can say is look for it.

Until next time, y'all. ;)


End file.
